Shinobi vs Saiya-jin
by KuramaSenju
Summary: Planète Freezer 1023 : un monde de ninjas. Lorsque Raditz y fut envoyé, la mission devait être facile. C'était mal connaître le peuple Shinobi... Entre les combats, les aventures, les liens et les affaires politiques, ce qui devait être un travail de basse classe générera des conséquences bien plus profondes...
1. Prologue

Mille ans dans le passé, l'Univers était sous le joug d'un terrible tyran. Son égoïsme n'avait d'égal que sa cruauté, et il prenait un malin plaisir à dominer les peuples. On ne comptait plus les mondes asservis par son empire, et malgré de timides résistances, aucun peuple n'avait jamais su résister à la domination écrasante de ce démon du froid.

 _\- Je ressens une certaine puissance, sur cette planète..._

À bord de son vaisseau, entouré de soldats, celui qui s'était auto-proclamé « seigneur du l'Univers » observait d'un œil neutre la planète vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Son allure était atypique : des cornes entouraient son visage efféminé.

 _\- Sommes-nous arrivés ?_ marmonna-t-il.

 _\- Seiyōnashi n'est pas sûr... Seiyōnashi se concentre..._ répondit l'un de ses subordonnés, à l'allure difforme et jaunâtre, semblant parler en son propre nom.

Sa réponse agaça son supérieur.

 _– N'avons-nous rien de mieux pour ressentir les énergies, Jin ?_ répliqua le seigneur à celui qui se tenait à sa droite, probablement une sorte de conseiller, dont la stature fine et élégante contrastait avec celle de son maître.

 _– Malheureusement non, Chilled-sama_ , répondit le dénommé Jin d'une voix calme.

Chilled soupira et leva un doigt en direction de Seiyōnashi. Le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter tandis qu'un flash illuminait le vaisseau, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, puis disparaissait. Au même moment, le subordonné visé par le doigt de l'empereur s'écroulait par terre, et c'est à travers le silence pesant qui suivit que chacun comprit qu'il ne se relèverait pas...

 _– Tant pis_ , répliqua Chilled. _J'en avais marre d'attendre qu'il se concentre..._

 _– Mais..._ répliqua Jin tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait son front lisse. _Chilled-sama, comment allons-nous retrouver les traces de ces primates sans les capacités sensorielles de Seiyōnashi ?_

 _– Il suffit d'utiliser le détecteur de puissance._

 _– Sauf votre respect, il n'est pas aussi précis. Il ne repère que la plus grande puissance d'une planète et est incapable de la quantifier..._

 _– Les Saiya-jin sont réputés pour être plus puissants que la moyenne, j'imagine qu'on les trouvera rapidement avec cette méthode..._

Mais soudain, comme pour lui donner tort, la machine s'anima et une image fut visible sur son écran : elle représentait une créature reptilienne avec des ailes.

 _– Un dragon ?!_ s'exclama Jin. _Un reptile au sommet du monde ?_

 _– Un dragon ne me servirait à rien_ , marmonna Chilled. _Je ne pourrais même pas le faire rentrer dans ce vaisseau..._

Il s'approcha du pont, hésitant à faire exploser cette planète. Puis il se ravisa : il n'avait pas que ça à faire et le vaisseau était trop proche.

 _– Planète suivante_ , reprit le petit tyran aux conducteurs du vaisseau.

 _– Nous en avons repéré une gravitant autour d'une étoile voisine_ , répondit l'un d'eux. _On y sera rapidement... Attention, déclenchement de l'hyper-propulsion..._

Et le vaisseau repartit à pleine vitesse.

Après quelques jours, lorsqu'il s'arrêta de nouveau, il sembla l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne s'était pas déplacé. La planète autour de laquelle il gravitait ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la précédente. Terre et mère s'y équilibraient dans une atmosphère parsemée de nuages.

Étonnamment, le détecteur d'énergie s'activa de nouveau et une image fut visible d'un être d'apparence plus humaine.

Chilled sembla intrigué.

 _– Serait-ce un Saiya-jin ?_

 _– Je ne suis pas sûr_ , murmura Jin. _Il ne possède pas de queue..._

Ils analysèrent la vidéo en direct de cet homme qui marchait d'un pas calme, son bâton à la main.

Une multitude de sphères noires, de la taille de sa paume, semblaient flotter derrière lui en formant un cercle.

 _– Non_ , poursuivit Jin, d'un ton plus sûr. _D'après les témoignages que j'ai lus, les Saiya-jin n'ont pas de corne et possèdent des yeux noirs, et pas ces espèces de cercles concentriques d'un violet répugnant._

Chilled le fustigea du regard et Jin comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas se moquer de cette couleur devant son seigneur.

 _– Regardez !_ reprit soudain le bras droit de Chilled, comme pour changer de sujet. _Celui qui l'accompagne semble regarder vers nous... !_

En effet, sur la vidéo de leur appareil, qui zoomait sur le plus haut niveau de puissance de la planète, ils pouvaient à présent voir que l'homme aux yeux violets était accompagné d'un autre, d'apparence relativement proche mais avec des cheveux plus longs et surtout, de grands iris blancs pénétrant qui donnaient l'impression de les avoir repérés.

Certains soldats paraissaient même mal à l'aise.

 _– Ce ne sont donc pas des Saiya-jin_ , marmonna Chilled, indifférent. _Mais ils semblent s'en rapprocher et puis, ils me seraient toujours plus utiles en tant que subordonnés que le dragon de l'autre planète. Préparez-vous à conquérir ce monde !_

Les soldats n'étaient pas tous rassurés, mais en voyant que Chilled lui-même s'apprêtait à se rendre sur cette planète, cela leur redonna confiance. Ils se préparèrent donc en allant chercher armes et armures tandis que le vaisseau se dirigeait vers l'atmosphère, dans le but d'atterrir sur ce nouveau monde.

Dans cette précipitation, aucun d'eux ne remarqua sur la vidéo que l'homme aux yeux blancs avait prononcé quelques mots à son voisin, qui s'était soudainement envolé à pleine vitesse vers le ciel...

L'alarme du vaisseau se déclencha alors.

 _– Corps en approche !_ s'exclama un subordonné au poste de commande. _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça vient de la planète et ça fonce droit sur n..._

 _– AAAHHHHHHH !_ hurla soudain l'un des soldats, voyant sur l'écran l'homme aux yeux si étranges voler vers le ciel.

 _– Nous aurait-il repérés ?_ murmura Chilled. _Intéressant... Ouvrez-lui._

Le sas s'ouvrit et l'homme s'y engouffra, l'air calme et serein, tel un invité.

Les soldats se placèrent devant Chilled tandis que l'homme entrait dans la pièce d'un pas lent, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux.

 _– Salutations, étrangers_ , dit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix calme. _Mon nom est Hagoromo, je suis le Rikudō Sennin, sage des six chemins et initiateur du Ninshū._

Les soldats restèrent un moment silencieux, n'ayant visiblement rien compris et semblant inquiets, mais ce fut Chilled qui rompit le silence avec un rire méprisant. S'avançant de quelques pas pour se placer à la hauteur de son interlocuteur – du moins, autant que sa petite taille le lui permettait –, il lui lança son habituel regard empli de haine.

 _– Si vos intentions sont pacifiques_ , poursuivit le Rikudō Sennin, _au nom du peuple de notre monde, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Mais si vous nourrissez quelques ambitions néfastes, vous serez chassés avec la force qui sera nécessaire._

 _– La force qui sera nécessaire ?_ ricana Chilled. _Sais-tu au moins qui je suis et quelle est ma force ?_

 _– Mes Rinnegan ne me trompent pas_ , répondit le sage d'une voix calme. _Vous disposez assurément d'un Chakra colossal._

 _– Tu parles bizarrement_ , marmonna Chilled. _Je vais donc être clair... En tant que seigneur de l'Univers, je te donne le choix : me servir ou mourir._

Il y eut un bref silence.

 _– Alors ?_ insista Chilled, levant son doigt menaçant.

La tension était palpable pour les soldats qui l'entouraient.

 _– Je préférerais vous servir_ , répondit alors simplement l'ermite.

Sa réponse provoqua une réaction de surprise générale. Ce sage semblait pourtant particulièrement sûr de lui et posséder une certaine aura. Personne n'aurait imaginé voir un personnage aussi charismatique accepter de servir Chilled – même si tous se gardèrent de l'exprimer.

Chilled lui-même ne put retenir son étonnement et abaissa son doigt d'un air bête.

 _– Tu... acceptes de me servir ? C'est tout ?_

 _– Assurément !_

Chilled lui jeta un regard méfiant, avant de se reprendre.

 _– Prouve-le !_ s'exclama soudain le petit seigneur.

Il avait retrouvé son attitude détestable.

 _– Je vous écoute._

 _– J'aimerais te voir tuer autant d'habitants de ta planète que tu le pourras_ , murmura Chilled d'un ton particulièrement sadique.

Sans un mot, le Rikudō Sennin se tourna et se rendit sur le sas. Chilled remarqua des motifs étranges. Le vaisseau se trouvait à hauteur des nuages à présent.

 _– Si je puis me permettre, murmura le sage, nous devrions peut-être nous éloigner quelque peu..._

 _– Intéressant..._ répliqua Chilled, avide d'en voir davantage tandis que le vaisseau reprenait de la distance jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de la planète soit visible.

 _– Bien_ , reprit le Rikudō Sennin.

Des particules s'échappèrent de tout son corps pour se concentrer en condensés énergétiques de tailles titanesques au dessus de sa tête. Chacun d'eux devait bien faire le diamètre du vaisseau, d'où la nécessité du sage de se placer au dehors, directement dans l'espace.

Soudain, ces amas sombres furent projetés à pleine vitesse en différentes zones du globe, s'éloignant jusqu'à disparaître. Le temps sembla s'arrêter...

Puis des explosions gigantesques illuminèrent toute la surface de la planète. Les chaînes de montagnes pulvérisées et les nuages soufflés paraissaient ridiculement petits à côté de ces émanations de plasma.

Chilled ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir devant ce spectacle.

 _– Bravo ! Bravo ! Tu n'es pas si faible... Je sens que tu vas bien me divertir !_

 _– En toute modestie, je doute vous décevoir..._

Soudain, les explosions, de formes ovoïdes, devinrent encore plus étranges. Elles se transformèrent en têtes de mort qui fixèrent le vaisseau en riant. Le Rikudō Sennin se retourna alors et sa tête fut la même que celles issues des explosions, avec ce même rire démoniaque. Le démon du froid lui-même ressentit une étrange sensation : était-ce de la peur ?

 _– Qu'est-ce que..._ balbutia-t-il. _Quel est ce maléfice ?!_

 _– Rien de plus qu'un Genjutsu_ , répondit le Rikudō Sennin. _En dépit de votre Chakra exceptionnel, votre niveau mental frôle les abysses de l'Univers, ce qui vous rend particulièrement manipulable. Depuis le moment où j'ai répondu que j'accepterais de vous servir, votre état psychologique est devenu aussi facile à contrôler que ce vaisseau. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis est donc une simple illusion vivante que je vous ai transmise à l'aide de mes Rinnegan. Je vous souhaite de trouver la paix intérieure, car votre arrogance est votre plus grande faiblesse et pourrait, un jour, causer votre perte..._

 _– AAAHHHHHHH !_

Chilled éjecta son Ki à pleine puissance, ce qui eut pour effet de dissiper le Genjutsu. Le Rikudō Sennin disparut, son monde aussi, et le petit seigneur se retrouva dans une toute autre zone de l'espace. Rageur, il se dirigea vers le conducteur, mais celui-ci semblait reprendre doucement ses esprits. De toute évidence, ce sage des six chemins avait usé de son étrange contrôle mental pour lui faire éloigner le vaisseau. Il ne put même pas retrouver son parcours, qui avait été effacé également. Le sage n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et ne laissait aucun moyen à Chilled de le retrouver, ce qui le mit dans une rage folle. Personne en vie ne lui avait jamais résisté. Cet individu n'aurait pas dû faire exception à la règle...

 _– Qu'était-ce, mon frère ?_ demanda sur la planète l'homme aux yeux blancs.

 _– Des intrus_ , répondit Hagoromo. _Ils ne reviendront pas, Hamura._

Plus tard, l'avenir donnera raison à la morale du sage : Chilled rencontrera un guerrier légendaire, qui lui sera supérieur, ce qui causera sa perte. Ironiquement, son bourreau sera l'un de ces Saiya-jin qu'il recherchait tant...

La seule erreur du Rikudō Sennin fut d'avoir pensé que jamais on ne reviendrait...


	2. L'arrivée de Raditz

Cela faisait environ un millénaire (à quelques années près, selon les mondes et les phénomènes relativistes de l'Univers) que Chilled avait été vaincu par le Rikudō Sennin, puis par sa propre arrogance matérialisée en un guerrier légendaire. Un nouvel être, tout aussi maléfique – et encore plus redoutable – avait pris sa place. Il s'agissait d'un de ses descendant, le terrible Freezer.

Freezer était en de nombreux points similaire à son ancêtre, à quelques détails près, et notamment sa couleur rose et non violette, et le fait qu'il était presque continuellement assis sur un siège en lévitation, utilisé comme moyen de locomotion.

Par ailleurs, il disposait d'une lunette rouge de technologie avancée devant son œil gauche, nommée "Scouter" et permettant, à l'instar du détecteur de puissance de Chilled, d'analyser les potentiels énergétiques des individus. En revanche, il s'agissait d'une technologie hautement plus précise : elle ne se contentait pas de repérer l'individu le plus fort dans une zone géographique donnée, mais elle permettait d'avoir une indication précise sur le niveau de puissance de chaque entité ainsi que sa distance. Ce bond technologique avait été volé aux Tsufuls, un peuple pacifique qui avait été éradiqué par les Saiya-jin...

Car la descendance de Chilled les avait finalement trouvés, ces Saiya-jin, ces guerriers de l'espace dont la nature belliqueuse avait fait couler tant d'encre et de sang.

Cette avancée de l'armée de Freezer lui permit même de repérer une planète au potentiel de richesse intéressant et jusqu'alors absente de leur base de données. Cette découverte intrigua forcément le nouvel empereur de l'Univers, pour qui la conquête des mondes était devenue la priorité...

 _– Prince Vegeta ?_ s'exclamait un subordonné à tête de volatile. _Nappa-sama ?_

Il errait dans les couloirs d'une base positionnée sur une planète désertique, sans atmosphère.

 _– Bon sang, où sont-ils encore, ceux-là ?_

 _– En mission..._ marmonna un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, une queue enroulée autour de sa taille.

C'était un Saiya-jin.

 _– Ah... Redite !_

 _– Raditz_ , corrigea-t-il, visiblement vexé par ce manque de reconnaissance.

 _– Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec vos équipiers ?_

 _– Parce que..._ commença Raditz, qui semblait de plus en plus énervé.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

 _– Parce qu'il a été estimé que cette mission n'était pas de mon rang, que j'étais trop... faible._

L'autre le regarda en activant sa lunette.

 _– 1200 unités, ce n'est pas si mal_ , l'encouragea maladroitement son interlocuteur, comme pour se rattraper.

Cela sembla avoir eu l'effet inverse...

 _– Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort que le grand prince Vegeta, mais je suis suffisamment fort pour prétendre faire partie de l'armée de Freezer ! Tu devrais t'en souvenir. Après tout, tu n'es même pas un guerrier. Tu te contentes de choisir les missions._

 _– Je..._ répliqua l'homme-oiseau, mal à l'aise et surpris. _Hum..._

Il semblait réfléchir.

 _– Cette nouvelle planète possède des guerriers plus coriaces que la moyenne, mais sans plus. Ils sont légèrement supérieurs à ceux de la planète de ton petit frère. Je pense que cette planète est à ta portée. Qu'en dis-tu ? Une telle planète, pour toi seul, ce serait un vrai challenge, l'occasion de progresser et, qui sait, d'obtenir la reconnaissance que tu mérites._

 _– Tsss_ , cracha Raditz.

Il y eut un silence. Même si Raditz avait l'air de rejeter catégoriquement l'idée, celle-ci germait en réalité à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Il se voyait déjà vainqueur, revenant triomphalement, applaudi par Nappa, reconnu par Vegeta et, peut-être même, par Freezer.

Et puis, Raditz possédait ce fameux sang des Saiya-jin, cet esprit guerrier et combatif.

 _– Oh, et puis finalement, ça me fera tuer le temps..._

C'est ainsi que Raditz reçut sa première mission officielle de conquête d'un monde...

 _– 'ttebayo !_ s'exclamait un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus, avec des rayures sur les joues.

 _– Naruto !_ hurlait un jeune adulte, courant après le garçon. _Bon sang, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi ?!_

La course poursuite s'intensifiait dans tout le village.

 _– Encore ce sale renard ?_ s'exclamaient les passants, outrés, en regardant les hautes statues de pierre représentant quatre visages qui dominaient tout le village.

Les statues étaient en effet pleines de peinture, avec des motifs pour le moins insultants...

Ce jeune Naruto était orphelin depuis l'attaque du terrible démon renard à neuf queues sur le village. Il en était même devenu l'hôte depuis que le Yondaime (4ème) Hokage – l'un des anciens chefs du village dont la statue venait d'être dégradée – l'avait scellé en lui au sacrifice de sa propre vie, sauvant du même coup le village. Méprisé, ignoré, haï de tous par peur et incompréhension, le garçon se cherchait une place et sa seule solution était de se faire remarquer par ses bêtises.

Mais Naruto Uzumaki n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Et c'était ce qui, un jour peut-être, ferait la différence.

Tandis que Raditz, en état de stase artificielle, fonçait à travers l'espace en direction de sa planète, Naruto évoluait également. Il avait réussi à atteindre le stade de Genin et travaillait sous le tutorat de Kakashi Hatake, un Jōnin d'élite de Konoha. Il était entouré de ses camarades Sakura Haruno – une jeune fille gentille aux cheveux roses – et Sasuke Uchiha – héritier du presque défunt clan le plus redouté de Konoha.

Les missions de ces jeunes ninjas étaient relativement faciles, en comparaison de celles des plus confirmés. Il fallait dire que le grade de Genin était le plus faible. Il existait, au sein du village, trois autres grades officiels : les Chūnin étaient des ninjas confirmés, les Jōnin représentaient l'élite... et l'Hokage, le Kage de l'ombre, chef du village de Konoha. Cette structure hiérarchique existait également au sein des quatre autres villages cachés du monde Shinobi, en paix aujourd'hui.

Malgré ces grades, lorsque Naruto rencontrait le Sandaime (3ème) Hokage, un vieil homme qui avait repris sa place après le décès du Yondaime, le jeune ninja ne lui montrait absolument aucun respect. Cela exaspérait Sasuke, énervait Sakura et gênait Kakashi.

Cependant, ce n'était sans doute pas étranger à son acceptation de leur première vraie mission de Shinobi – sauf si attraper des chats en faisait partie...

Les jours passèrent et la navette de Raditz se trouvait à présent dans le système solaire visé. Son hyper-propulsion s'était arrêtée en même temps que l'effet de stase du Saiya-jin, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits en voyant la planète aux reflets bleutés, au loin devant lui. Il arrivait enfin...

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de Kakashi était en train d'accomplir leur mission de rang C, devenue officieusement S. Il existait en effet différents types de missions. Les Genin ne pouvaient officiellement accomplir que les missions de rangs D et C, les Chūnin allaient jusqu'à B. Mais les missions de rang A et S étaient réservées au Jōnin, car beaucoup trop dangereuses. Bien sûr, les prix demandés par les villages pour l'accomplissement de misions dépendaient de leur rang.

Or, quand ce vieil homme constructeur de ponts avait fait sa demande à Konoha, il n'avait pas les moyens de financer une mission de rang S, c'est pourquoi il avait minimisé les risques afin de la passer en rang C seulement.

Mais il était évident que la mission avait changé de rang dès le moment où le dangereux Zabuza Momochi était apparu sous les ordres du riche Gatō pour tuer le constructeur de ponts. En effet, Zabuza fut connu comme l'un des sept célèbres épéistes du village caché de Kiri. C'était aujourd'hui un ninja déserteur parmi les plus recherchés dans le Bingo Book, qui classait l'ensemble des Nukenin connus.

Celui que l'on appelait le démon du brouillard était en possession de sa gigantesque épée, Kubikiribōchō, et accompagné d'un allié au visage masqué dont la faible corpulence trahissait le jeune âge.

Mais le temps n'était plus aux présentations, car le combat sur le pont avait débuté.

La planète se dessinait davantage aux yeux de Raditz, qui pouvait à présent bien distinguer les différentes zones du globe.

 _* Pfff..._ pensa-t-il. _Quelle planète ridiculement calme. *_

Pourtant, le combat qui avait lieu sur le pont était bien réel. C'était devenu une arène où chacun s'affrontait pour ses rêves.

Le jeune Naruto était en retard. Il se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le pont.

 _* Depuis mon entraînement pour manier le Chakra, je suis devenu super fort ! Ils vont voir, ils vont tous voir, surtout Sasuke ! Préparez-vous, Naruto Uzumaki arrive ! *_

Soudain, les cieux furent déchirés par un éclat intense. Les combattants ne le remarquèrent pas, mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné.

 _* Une... étoile filante, en plein jour ?! Allez, fais un vœu, Naruto... *_

Il ferma les yeux mais une puissante onde de choc attira son attention.

À l'horizon, la capsule avait engendré un important cratère. La porte s'ouvrit verticalement et une main se posa contre la paroi du vaisseau. La silhouette musclée de Raditz en sortit et il posa pied à terre.

Son premier regard fut attiré par la puissance la plus proche indiquée par son Scouter.

 _* 88 unités ?_ pensa Raditz. _Amusons-nous... *_

Le vent gronda... Ou était-ce en Naruto... ?

Le Saiyajin et le Shinobi se fixèrent à des dizaines de kilomètres de distance, sans se voir, mais chacun bien conscient de la présence de l'autre...


	3. Le pouvoir de Naruto

Naruto hésitait entre la nécessité de rejoindre le pont et sa curiosité d'en savoir plus sur cette drôle de météorite. Il aurait aimé faire les deux, mais c'était impossible. S'il voulait voir l'étrange objet qui s'était écrasé, cela lui prendrait un temps fou. Il pensa à ses amis et se retourna, se dirigeant de nouveau vers eux.

Mais, au loin, Raditz ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il s'était déjà envolé et fusait à pleine vitesse en direction de Naruto. Et c'est en moins d'une minute qu'il parcourut la distance qui les séparait...

Naruto ne l'entendit pas venir – et pour cause, sa vitesse dépassait nettement celle du son. Ce n'est qu'une fois que Raditz eût atterri derrière lui qu'il fit volte-face d'un mouvement vif, alerté par un bruit de coup de feu provenant du déplacement d'air qui l'aurait fait s'envoler s'il n'avait pas utilisé inconsciemment sa nouvelle technique : le contrôle du Chakra par les pieds.

Impressionné par sa musculature, le jeune ninja comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Un tel physique ne s'obtenait sûrement pas dans une vie normale. Son ventre fut parcourut par de légers picotements. Sans posséder de capacité sensorielle particulière, il ressentait une énorme puissance émanant de cet individu.

Raditz, quant à lui, avait droit à la surprise inverse.

 _– Tu n'es qu'un gosse ?_

 _* Moi qui voulais m'amuser... *_

 _– Je suis un ninja !_ hurla Naruto, comme pour se redonner du courage. _Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et tu ferais bien de te souvenir de ce nom, car un jour je serai Hokage !_

 _– Non, morveux, ton avenir et tes rêves se sont arrêtés depuis que j'ai posé le pied sur cette planète._

Il y eut un bref silence.

 _– Tu... Tu veux dire que... Tu es un extra-terrestre ?!_

 _– Je suis un Saiya-jin !_ répliqua Raditz, touché dans son orgueil. _Et tu ferais mieux de me montrer du respect._

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, puis Naruto éclata de rire.

 _– Vous savez, je ne vous connais pas mais... je vous aime bien finalement !_

Nouvelle frappe : l'ego de Raditz n'était sans doute pas préparé aux techniques ninja de Naruto.

Mais quelque chose l'intriguait chez cet petit plein d'insouciance. Bien qu'extrêmement faible par rapport à lui, il possédait un niveau de puissance peu commun pour un enfant. Il était sûrement entraîné.

Un sourire particulièrement sadique se dessina sur le visage de Raditz quand celui-ci s'imaginait déjà faire connaissance avec ce monde pour mieux le détruire ensuite. Une telle cruauté attirerait inévitablement l'attention du prince Vegeta.

 _– Bon_ , marmonna Naruto, _c'est pas tout ça mais je dois sauver mes amis._

Raditz actionna son Scouter. Quelques puissances étaient effectivement visibles, non loin de là.

 _– Dis-moi, petit_ , murmura Raditz. _Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ?_

Naruto le regarda des pieds à la tête, essayant de masquer son admiration pour sa musculature.

 _– Mouais... Mais ne te mets pas sur mon chemin._

 _* Quand Sasuke va voir mon nouveau pote, il va être jaloux ! *_

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto et Raditz se dirigèrent en direction du pont... Bien sûr, ils y allèrent à pied, Naruto ne sachant pas voler, ce qui exaspérait Raditz au plus haut point.

Alors, Naruto fit son entrée remarquable en plein combat et se battit contre Haku aux côtés de Sasuke, tandis que Kakashi et Zabuza s'affrontaient et que Sakura protégeait le constructeur de ponts.

Raditz se plaça non loin de ces derniers, bras croisés, s'ennuyant au milieu de cette brume épaisse qui l'empêchait de bien voir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'amusait donc à suivre le point correspondant à Naruto bouger dans tous les sens.

 _* Quel drôle d'avorton. *_

Les autres combattants ne l'avaient pas remarqué, trop concentrés par les différents combats et aveuglés par le brouillard.

Raditz s'amusa alors à regarder les autres puissances, pour passer le temps.

 _* Une gamine protégeant un homme_ , remarqua-t-il en voyant leurs silhouettes de dos, non loin de lui. _C'est pitoyable. 5 unités ? Ce type pue la faiblesse... La fillette pourrait l'éclater facilement du bas de ses 36 unités. C'est quoi ce monde, sérieusement... *_

Il concentra son Scouter en direction de Naruto. Celui-ci semblait en difficulté. Il alla voir par curiosité. Il se retrouva devant un dôme de glace. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit que Naruto n'était pas seul. En effet, Sasuke se battait lui aussi contre leur adversaire. Mais Naruto semblait avoir subi trop de dommages et restait à terre. Seul Sasuke pourrait se battre à présent.

 _* Ce type semble meilleur que le blondinet... 92 unités. Mais le gars en face domine avec ses 114 unités. Je devrais peut-être l'anéantir histoire de garder Naruto en vie, sinon ça sera moins drô... Qu'est-ce que... ? *_

Son Scouter, concentré sur Sasuke, s'activa tandis que s'éveillaient des yeux rougeoyants chez l'Uchiha : le célèbre Sharingan.

 _* Il vient de monter à 106 unités d'un coup ! *_

Décidément, ce monde intriguait de plus en plus Raditz, qui concentra son Scouter sur les autres puissances qui l'entouraient.

 _* Oh... !_ s'exclama-t-il avec surprise. _Les deux dernières forces sont encore plus intéressantes... *_

Kakashi et Zabuza se battaient à pleine puissance. Le Jōnin de Konoha avait également dévoilé son Sharingan, aux trois tomoes, qui lui valait son surnom de ninja copieur.

Raditz vit sur sa lunette le point de Naruto monter en puissance et eut un sourire. Cette mission l'amusait déjà, alors qu'il n'avait encore tué personne...

 _* 123 unités... Bon sang, j'ai visé juste en allant voir ce gosse. *_

Naruto s'était déchaîné en voyant Sasuke tomber face à Haku pour le protéger. Dans sa rage, il avait libéré une infime portion du pouvoir du Kyūbi, qui lui fut néanmoins suffisante pour anéantir son adversaire.

 _* Tout cela commence vraiment à m'amuser_ , pensa finalement Raditz. _*_

Mais le Saiya-jin avait faim, et se lassait de ce piètre combat.

Naruto pulvérisa les miroirs de Haku et manqua de le tuer.

Alors le guerrier de l'espace interrompit leur combat.

 _– Dis, gamin !_ beugla Raditz. _J'ai faim, tu sais où je peux trouver à manger ?_

Naruto fut un moment interdit. Il était en larmes, dans lesquelles peine et rage se mêlaient face à son adversaire. Une telle interruption était totalement inattendue. Mais il commençait à retrouver ses esprits.

 _– Zabuza..._ grogna-t-il. _Il doit payer... !_

Il ne semblait pas concentré sur les paroles de Raditz, occupé à digérer les révélations du passé de Haku, utilisé comme arme par Zabuza.

 _– C'est lequel ce Zabuza ?_ répliqua Raditz, agacé d'être ignoré par un enfant.

 _– Et que feras-tu en le sachant ?_ intervint alors Haku. _Penses-tu que, sous prétexte que tu as une forte musculature, tu as la moindre chance contre l'un des meilleurs épéistes du monde ?_

Pour seule réponse, Raditz libéra son Ki. Toute la brume fut comme éjectée tandis que le Saiya-jin s'approchait de Haku, le regard fou. Mais ce dernier tomba, évanoui par la seule puissance de Raditz ; Naruto également. Les deux enfants étaient trop affaiblis pour supporter consciemment une telle énergie supplémentaire.

 _– Pourquoi tous les peuples ont la même réaction ?! Pourquoi vous parlez toujours de nos muscles comme d'un truc décoratif ?! Tu crois qu'on les gagne comment, nos muscles ?! Les petits rageux comme vous, ça me dégoûte !_

Zabuza et Kakashi s'étaient interrompus en plein combat, observant cette scène insolite.

 _– Ce type, avec sa queue..._ murmura Zabuza. _Il n'est pas humain..._

Mais Kakashi était pétrifié sur place. Son Sharingan observait le corps de l'individu.

 _* C'est quoi ce Chakra ?! Ce... C'est un vrai monstre ! *_

Il surveillait le corps de Naruto, qui était beaucoup trop proche à son goût.

 _* Si ce type est notre ennemi... Même moi... Je serais impuissant... *_

 _– Toi_ , dit le ninja copieur à l'adresse du Saiya-jin, prenant son courage à deux mains. _Quel est ton but ?_

Il y eut un silence, perturbé par un grondement venant de ventre de Raditz.

 _– J'ai faim_ , répondit simplement celui-ci.

L'instant d'après, il se tenait derrière Zabuza. Kakashi ouvrit grand les yeux, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

 _* Rapide... ! Même mon Sharingan n'a rien pu suivre ! La seule personne ayant jamais réussi un tel exploit était... Minato-sensei, le Yondaime Hokage... ! *_

Zabuza tenta un coup d'épée par derrière. Raditz attrapa la lame dans sa main.

 _– Impossible... Tu as arrêté Kubikiribōchō comme un vulgaire jouet. Qui es-tu ?!_

 _– 182 unités_ , lut-il sur son Scouter. _Tu sembles plutôt bon pour ton monde... Mais tu devrais abandonner..._

 _– Quoi ?_

 _– Ton adversaire est à 198 unités. Il est plus fort que toi._

Il plaça la partie trouée de la lame autour du cou du Nukkenin de Kiri.

 _– Comme tu as une épée, je présume que c'est toi, l'épéiste Zabuza ?_ poursuivit Raditz.

 _– Fais ce que tu as à faire_ , répondit Zabuza, comprenant qu'il était inutile de lutter face à un tel monstre.

Raditz pencha sa tête qu'il approcha de l'oreille de l'épéiste.

 _– N'y vois rien de personnel_ , murmura-t-il d'un air sadique. _C'est que j'ai faim..._

Suite à ces paroles, alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, il maintint l'épée autour de la tête de Zabuza d'une main et, de l'autre, tapa à pleine puissance dans son dos. L'effet fut immédiat : la colonne vertébrale du Shinobi fut complètement broyée en même temps que la tête, maintenue par l'épée, était décapitée du corps dont les restes gisaient sur le poing de Raditz. Kakashi fut couvert du sang de son adversaire, et resta immobile, se demandant quoi faire.

C'était totalement inattendu, surréaliste...

Il y eut un silence pesant. La scène qui venait de se produire était aussi horrible qu'impressionnante.

Finalement, l'arrivée de Gato et de son armée marqua le retour à la réalité.

 _– Deux déchets en moins_ , fit le riche petit homme en regardant le corps étendu de Haku et les restes de Zabuza. _Ça tombe bien, je n'avais aucune intention de les payer..._

Il éclata de rire.

 _– Faites le ménage !_ hurla-t-il alors à ses hommes.

Raditz observa les niveaux de puissance des soldats de Gatō.

 _– C'est une blague ?!_ s'exclama-t-il. _Le pic de force est de 7 unités... Il est hors de question que je vous fasse un quelconque honneur._

Alors, à la surprise générale, il s'assit par terre, en tailleur, tournant le dos aux soldats armés qui leur fonçaient droit dessus.

Kakashi et Sakura se battirent contre les soldats. Le ninja copieur dévoila rapidement son ultime atout : le Raikiri. Il s'agissait d'une intense concentration d'énergie électrique contenue dans sa main. Cela attira une fraction de seconde le Scouter et le regard de Raditz, qui était totalement insensible aux nombreux coups de lances et autres armes improvisées portés par les soldats qui l'entouraient. Tout en prenant le dessus, les Shinobi furent alors rejoints par les villageois venus se défendre, ce qui mit fin à la détermination branlante de l'armée de Gatō.

Ce dernier essaya de s'enfuir, avant d'être rattrapé par un petit garçon du nom d'Hinari – manquant par ailleurs de faire s'évanouir Raditz à la lecture de son faible niveau de puissance...

Finalement, les villageois insistèrent pour conduire eux-même Gatō et ses hommes de main à la justice du Pays des Vagues, mettant définitivement fin à la mission.

Kakashi s'assura que Naruto était en vie, puis il ligota Haku, toujours inconscient, avec dans l'idée de le conduire à Konoha pour une nouvelle vie tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

Sakura, qui n'avait rien vu de la scène de violence du Saiya-jin, ses yeux baignés de larmes devant le corps inerte de Sasuke, garda pour quelques temps encore une partie de son innocence...

Kakashi fixa Raditz. Il était conscient de la dangerosité potentielle représentée par ce guerrier, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, malgré son niveau. Il valait donc mieux la jouer fine afin de comprendre ses réelles intentions et s'adapter en conséquence, plutôt que le prendre bêtement de face.

Le réveil de Naruto ne tarda pas à arriver et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'il conduisit Raditz dans un bar du coin. La nourriture n'y fut pas aussi bonne que chez Ichiraku, cependant Naruto vit en Raditz un rival de taille en terme d'appétit... aux frais de Kakashi, bien évidemment.


	4. Ki vs Senjutsu

_– Hmmm... !_ s'exclama Raditz, repu, ponctuant son repas par un bruyant rot.

Naruto s'était endormi, incapable de tenir tête à son adversaire. Le porte-monnaie de Kakashi avait également été mis à rude épreuve.

Sakura, qui avait assisté à la scène, soupira, tandis que Sasuke attendait devant le bar, perdu dans ses pensées. Kakashi sortit à son tour.

 _– Kakashi-sensei_ , murmura alors l'Uchiha.

 _– Yep ?_ fit le Jōnin.

 _– Ce type... Vous l'avez analysé avec votre Sharingan, pas vrai ?_

 _– Ouais..._

 _– Vous avez déjà vu une telle puissance ?_

 _– Non mais... Sasuke, comment le sais-tu ?_

Pour toute réponse, son élève activa ses Sharingan.

 _– Je vois..._ poursuivit Kakashi, masquant sa surprise.

– _Qu'a-t-on prévu pour lui ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit sage de le garder à nos côtés..._

 _– J'ignore ses intentions_ , soupira le ninja copieur. _Mais une chose est sûre : étant donné son niveau, nous ne pourrions pas le battre._

 _– Tsss..._ marmonna Sasuke en serrant les poings. _Comment se fait-il qu'il existe de tels monstre ?_

 _* Je suis si loin de lui... et de toi, Itachi. Mais je le jure, sur la tombe de nos parents, qu'un jour, je te tuerai... ! *_

 _– Le monde est vaste_ , répliqua son maître. _Pour le moment, j'ignore ce qu'il cherche réellement. Je sais juste qu'il semble intéressé par Naruto..._

Cette remarque enragea encore davantage Sasuke.

 _* Qu'a-t-il de si spécial, celui-là ? *_

Finalement, au grand soulagement de Kakashi, c'est le ventre plein que Raditz s'éloigna en prenant bien soin d'enregistrer Naruto sur son Scouter. Il pourrait lui être utile prochainement...

Les semaines s'écoulèrent.

Naruto et son équipe étaient rentrés à Konoha.

De là, ils avaient pu suivre les actualités dans le monde, et elles n'étaient pas des plus reluisantes. Tout s'était passé très vite, trop vite...

En effet, certaines villes avaient été ravagées, sans aucun signe annonciateur. On parlait beaucoup d'un monstre de Chakra, un Bijū isolé, bien qu'il n'eût pas encore été identifié. Cependant, des rumeurs parlaient de plus en plus d'un homme aux pouvoirs dévastateurs, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Kakashi.

Ce dernier avait évidemment informé le Sandaime Hokage au sujet de sa dernière mission, et il était clair pour les deux hommes que l'origine de ces troubles soudain n'était pas étrangère à ce mystérieux guerrier.

Raditz, de son côté, s'amusait comme un fou sur cette planète. Il avait fait connaissance avec quelques uns de ces ninjas qui faisaient sa puissance, et les avait facilement éradiqués. Il pulvérisait les villes quand ça lui chantait, engendrant derrière lui panique et désolation.

Si le monde était resté relativement aveugle concernant l'origine de ces troubles, terribles mais isolés, ce n'était cependant pas passé inaperçu au yeux de tous.

Au Pays du Vent, non loin de la frontière avec le Pays du Feu, une grande caverne montrait une activé peu rassurante en son sein.

 _– Vous êtes probablement tous au courant des actualités_ , fit un hologramme, brisant l'obscurité de la zone.

L'homme qu'il représentait avait les mêmes yeux aux cercles concentriques que le Rikudō Sennin d'antan : des Rinnegan. Face à lui se trouvaient une multitude d'autres hologrammes, à l'exception de deux hommes réels, l'un ayant une allure de requin, l'autre, plus petit et brun, les yeux fermés, semblait pensif... Tous les membres de l'organisation portaient une robe noire parsemée de nuages écarlates.

 _– Zetsu_ , poursuivit l'hologramme de celui qui semblait être le chef, fixant un individu difficilement discernable. _Garde un œil dessus. Nous devons l'identifier. L'Akatsuki doit rester en alerte..._

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, un grand homme d'âge mûr semblait en quête d'informations pour le moins douteuses. Son visage aux joues marquées de larmes rouges était décoré d'un bandeau à cornes, autour duquel de longs cheveux blancs hirsutes descendaient dans son dos jusqu'à recouvrir le parchemin enroulé qu'il y portait. L'individu louche était devenu expert dans l'observation discrète de jeunes femmes en tenue d'Ève... Armé de sa longue-vue télescopique, il n'hésitait pas à recourir à des techniques ninja avancées afin de satisfaire son inspiration du moment.

Les sources chaudes semblaient lui convenir à la perfection et c'est, tout naturellement, qu'il parvint à se hisser avec discrétion sur le rebord d'une barrière, à l'abris des arbres. Dans l'eau, des femmes riaient entre amies. À distance et silencieusement, le vieil homme riait avec elles.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut cette nouvelle arrivante, recouverte d'une serviette rougeoyante qu'elle s'apprêtait à enlever pour entrer dans l'eau...

 _– Oh oui_ , murmura l'individu pas très net. _Retire-la, oui, oui... !_

En équilibre précaire sur la balustrade, à moitié caché par les arbres feuillus qui l'entouraient, il pointait ouvertement sa longue-vue vers cette femme qui ne se doutait sûrement pas que son moment de détente ne concernait pas qu'elle...

Soudain, une explosion retentit, suivie de cris de panique.

C'était _lui_.

La jeune femme, qui s'apprêtait à se mettre totalement nue pour faire profiter intégralement à son corps de la douceur de l'eau thermale, s'enfuit en courant tandis que son observateur tombait tête la première à l'intérieur de la zone des femmes. Sa longue vue tomba à côté de lui mais, par chance, ne se cassa pas.

Une deuxième détonation retentit, plus faible que la première, mais qui eut pour effet d'amplifier la panique des femmes qui se ruèrent en direction du voyeur, sans le voir, fuyant l'origine des secousses et bien décidées à passer par la balustrade plutôt que faire le tour. L'homme, s'apprêtant à lever la tête avec espoir, se retrouva piétiné par le groupe en panique.

 _– Aïe, ouille, attention à ma..._

Son longue-vue, à côté de lui, n'y échappa pas non plus et cassa net, sous son regard impuissant. L'ironie du destin semblait l'avoir frappé.

Rapidement, le tumulte de la terreur s'évanouit tandis que le vieil homme, dépité et agacé, se massait son crâne endolori et divaguait dans les rues jusqu'à atteindre l'origine des explosions.

Il y trouva alors le fauteur de trouble et se plaça derrière lui, croisant les bras d'un air déterminé.

 _– Eh toi !_ tonna-t-il à sa nouvelle cible. _N'as-tu pas honte de me déranger en pleine observation ?_

L'autre se retourna. C'était Raditz. Il s'était posé pour vérifier l'état de son Scouter, l'éteignant et le rallumant.

 _* J'espère qu'il ne va pas déjà rendre l'âme_ , pensa-t-il, sans trop faire attention au suicidaire qui s'était placé devant lui. _Même si je ne l'ai pas configuré pour qu'il m'isole les plus grandes puissances de la planète, je n'avais encore jamais vu personne dépasser les 200 unités... *_

 _– La politesse t'écorcherait-elle ?_ reprit son interlocuteur.

Raditz, fixant toujours son Scouter dans sa main gauche tandis qu'il se rallumait, se déplaça d'un mouvement rapide et tapa l'individu gênant d'un revers nonchalant de la main, comme il l'avait déjà fait sur d'autres pour s'en débarrasser.

Mais à sa grande surprise, son adversaire improvisé eut suffisamment de réflexes et de force pour contrer sa petite attaque.

 _* Hein ? Je me serais tant retenu que ça ? *_

Il frappa à nouveau, sans spécialement se retenir cette fois, ce qui eut pour effet d'éjecter le gêneur à pleine vitesse jusque dans un arbre qui tomba sous l'impact.

Mais soudain, il le vit disparaître, transformé en ce qui semblait être une branche de l'arbre.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ? *_

 _– Curieuse façon de s'excuser_ , dit alors une voix derrière lui.

Le Scouter, qui venait de se rallumer, s'activa subitement. La surprise éclaira le visage du Saiya-jin quand il lut à travers lui.

 _– Ohoh..._ murmura-il en se retournant. _346 unités, apparemment ça ne mentait pas... C'est bien plus que tous ces pitoyables freluquets que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici. Qui es-tu ?_

 _– Très bonne question..._ répondit l'homme à l'ample tenue verte et rouge, faisant claquer ses sandales dans ce qui ressemblait à une étrange danse de présentation. _Tu as face à toi le plus grand des ermites, l'ami des batraciens aux nombreuses conquêtes... L'un des trois légendaires Sannin, le grand Jiraiya !_

Raditz resta muet un instant face à ce curieux personnage. Entre Naruto et ce Jiraiya, cette planète abritait vraiment des individus étranges...

Cependant, la seconde d'après, le visage du Saiya-jin s'éclaira en un sourire.

 _– Intéressant, Jiraiya. Mon nom est Raditz et vois-tu, je suis curieux... Je me demande si, contrairement à tous ces pathétiques cadavres qui nous entourent, tu sauras me divertir le temps d'un échange !_

Jiraiya fronça les sourcils en analysant son adversaire. Son expression avait brutalement changé.

 _* Il semble sûr de lui. Les explosions qu'il a créées sont particulièrement puissantes, il a même réussi à détruire des villes entières... Ce type n'est pas à prendre à la légère, c'est un véritable monstre. *_

Il joignit ses mains.

 _* Je vais devoir être sérieux dès le début. *_

 _– Oh..._ murmura Raditz, observant son Scouter s'activer de nouveau. _Ça monte encore ! Voyons voir jusqu'où tu peux aller..._

À la grande surprise du Sannin, Raditz s'assit par terre et attendit, au son de son Scouter dont les chiffres ne faisaient que monter.

 _* Apparemment, c'est un détecteur de puissance_ , remarqua Jiraiya. _Pour qu'il soit si sûr de lui, c'est que ma puissance doit être vraiment faible par rapport à la sienne... Bon sang, à quel niveau est ce type ? *_

Le détecteur s'arrêta soudain. Jiraiya s'était partiellement transformé en batracien et deux vieux crapauds se trouvaient sur ses épaules.

 _– 571 unités ?!_ s'exclama Raditz. _Pas mal ! Tu dois être un véritable dieu pour ta pitoyable planète..._

 _– J'admets avoir une certaine renommée..._ répondit-t-il avec fierté, ayant toutefois relevé le dernier mot de son adversaire.

Jiraiya fronça les sourcils. Les deux crapauds sur ses épaules semblaient particulièrement inquiets.

 _– Ne le prends pas à la légère_ , l'avertit l'un deux. _Ōgama Sennin nous a parlé une fois d'envahisseurs de l'espace..._

 _– Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer_ , répliqua le Sannin d'un air sombre. _On y va à fond direct, avec le mode Sennin mes capacités sont renforcées à leur paroxysme, on peut y arriver !_

 _– Bon, t'es prêt ?_ marmonna Raditz, ignorant les crapauds et leur bref échange.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et fonça immédiatement sur lui. Jiraiya, dont les sens étaient aiguisés de façon surhumaine, parvint à esquiver de justesse mais fut malgré tout effleuré par le guerrier, l'envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres.

 _* C'est quoi ce délire ?! De cette distance et malgré mes capacités sensorielles, j'ai à peine eu le temps de bouger... Ce type est monstrueusement rapide... *_

Jiraiya se releva rapidement tandis que Raditz éclatait de rire. Le Sannin effectua aussitôt des mudras avec ses mains.

 _DOTON – Yomi no Numa_

Un gigantesque marécage de boue entoura soudain Raditz, dont les mouvement, bien que terriblement rapides et puissants, perdirent légèrement en efficacité l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Cela permit à Jiraiya de se concentrer à nouveau sur son Chakra.

 _SENPŌ – Jizo Uari_

Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et entourèrent Raditz avec fermeté en l'enfonçant davantage dans la boue.

 _SENPŌ – Goemon_

En parfaite harmonie avec ses deux crapauds, Jiraiya éjecta une quantité colossale de feu tandis que les deux autres projetaient respectivement de l'huile et du vent sur leur adversaire. Le tout engendra une véritable fournaise que le guerrier prit de plein fouet tandis que la terre dans laquelle il se trouvait durcissait.

Si le feu ne fit pas grand mal à Raditz – sans lui faire beaucoup de bien, cependant – il l'aveugla suffisamment pour permettre à Jiraiya de foncer sur lui à pleine vitesse.

 _Chō Ōdama Rasengan_

Une gigantesque sphère de Chakra pur tournoyant à une vitesse exponentielle fut créée au niveau de la paume du Sannin. À peine le feu incandescent s'estompait-il que déjà Jiraiya ne laissait aucun répit à son adversaire, coincé par la terre, et lui projetait son Rasengan gigantesque dessus.

Raditz encaissa de plein fouet l'attaque titanesque de son adversaire.

 _* C'est quoi ce Ki ?_ pensa le Saiya-jin qui, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur cette planète, ressentait un soupçon de peur. _Ce type le contrôle à un niveau extrême et joue avec les éléments ! *_

Cependant, l'attaque, aussi puissante fût-elle, n'était pas suffisante pour terrasser le terrible guerrier de l'espace.

Mais cela lui laissa quelques séquelles.

En effet, un flash lumineux illumina son œil gauche.

Son Scouter venait de casser sous la puissance de l'impact !

Non loin de là, partiellement dissimulé dans la terre, un étrange être, dont la moitié droite du corps était noire, observait le combat qui avait lieu dans ces restes de ville à présent désertée par ses habitants.

Il était vêtu de la cape de l'Akatsuki...

 _– Alors tel est le niveau d'un Sannin..._ murmura le côté clair. _Incroyable... T'as vu ça, Zetsu noir ? Il arrive à mettre en difficulté un tel monstre..._

 _– Son adversaire m'intrigue de plus en plus..._ répondit le côté sombre. _Zetsu blanc, contacte Pain._

Le concerné s'activa aussitôt, envoyant par la terre une partie de lui-même parcourant le monde jusqu'à sa cible.

Raditz, fou de rage, tira son mollet enseveli d'un geste brusque. La terre solidifiée qui entourait ses membres se cassa comme de la porcelaine dans la foulée et le Saiya-jin se donna une puissante impulsion pour rattraper l'étrange ninja. Il lui asséna un violent crochet pour le punir de son insolence. Celui-ci, boosté par le pouvoir de la nature qui renforçait ses muscles de façon considérable, voulut contrer. Il fut néanmoins repoussé par la force démesurée du Saiya-jin qui répliqua d'un violent coup de pied dans son abdomen, le propulsant sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Le Sannin était conscient que sans l'énergie naturelle, il serait déjà mort.

 _* Impossible, même la force brute du mode Sennin des crapauds ne fait pas le poids... ! *_

Jiraiya tenta une diversion en créant un clone qui fut immédiatement broyé par le guerrier et profita de sa courte inattention pour lui envoyer un puissant chassé à l'arrière du genou gauche. Raditz plia légèrement mais ne perdit pas l'équilibre et se retourna d'un geste brusque. Le crapaud présent sur l'épaule gauche du Sannin – une femelle d'âge avancé – fit sortir sa langue, qui s'allongea de façon démesurée et dont l'extrémité ressemblant à une tête de batracien aux dents aiguisées mordit son adversaire en pleine face. Mais à la grande surprise des trois équipiers, cela n'eut aucun effet : les dents s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la peau mais ne la percèrent pas.

 _* Il est incroyablement résistant..._ remarqua Jiraiya. _*_

Cependant, Raditz, bien que n'ayant pas souffert de la technique, l'avait prise au sérieux.

 _* Quelques centimètres plus bas et c'était mon œil... Ce type est plus dangereux que prévu, je vais devoir l'achever tout de suite ! *_

Le terrible guerrier tenta de frapper le crapaud à l'origine de la dernière offensive, mais Jiraiya parvint à pivoter sur la gauche d'extrême justesse pour amoindrir considérablement le choc qui effleura sa poitrine, manquant malgré tout de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Le Saiya-jin se plaça alors derrière lui en un déplacement particulièrement rapide et lui fit une prise d'étranglement.

 _– Croire que moi, le grand Raditz, ai pu être poussé aussi loin par un simple ninja de pacotille... Tu as cassé mon Scouter, enfoiré, tu vas payer !_

Jiraiya suffoquait, totalement dominé par la puissance écrasante de son adversaire...


	5. La décision du Sannin

Jiraiya agonisait sous l'étreinte mortelle du Saiya-jin. Il sentait son corps tout entier vivre ses derniers instants, incapable d'émettre la moindre inspiration. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, faisant trembler son organisme jusqu'à l'os. Le Sannin ferma les yeux.

 _* Il est trop dangereux... Je ne peux pas... Peu importe sa force... Je n'abandonnerai pas ! *_

Jiraiya parvint, dans un dernier effort de son corps en manque d'oxygénation, à effectuer des Mudrā et, soudain, ses cheveux se hérissèrent tout autour de lui pour former un bouclier presque impénétrable.

 _– Enfoiré !_ hurla Raditz, surpris par tous ces pics ayant tapé dans son biceps, le faisant lâcher prise la fraction de seconde suffisante pour que Jiraiya s'échappe.

 _– Ma' !_ dit aussitôt le crapaud sur l'épaule droite du Sannin. _Genjutsu !_

 _– Quoi ?! Mais... Pa'... C'est gênant..._

 _– Pas le temps, vite !_

Les crapauds se mirent aussitôt à chanter.

Cela agaça rapidement le Saiya-jin qui se déplaça à pleine vitesse vers eux, mais Jiraiya envoya en même temps des shurikens dans sa direction.

 _– Inutile_ , marmonna Raditz, presque déçu par une si pitoyable attaque en les balayant d'un revers de main.

Soudain, de la fumée l'enveloppa.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ? *_

Les shurikens du Shinobi avaient été armés de fumigènes. Cela donna une rapide diversion au Sannin tandis que Raditz évacuait la fumée en relâchant son Ki.

 _* Bon sang_ , pensa Jiraiya, _quel Chakra... ! *_

Une fois la fumée dissipée, le redoutable belligérant chercha sa cible, mais elle avait disparu au milieu des habitations. Et sans son Scouter, Raditz ne pourrait pas trouver son adversaire par sa seule énergie. Cependant, le son des crapauds trahissait la présence du Sannin, ce qui fit éclater de rire son adversaire.

 _– Pas de bol_ , s'exclama celui-ci, _tes crapauds chanteurs t'ont démasqué !_

Un mouvement rapide le fit rejoindre la cachette de Jiraiya et se placer juste devant lui.

 _– Sans eux, tu aurais pu t'en sortir avec une mort rapide : je me serais contenté de faire exploser la ville. Mais puisque je t'ai à ma portée..._

D'un bras, il attrapa le Sannin par le cou et le suréleva, lui imposant une douloureuse répétition de sa derniere mauvaise posture, sans possibilité de reproduire son effet de surprise qui ne fonctionnerait pas une deuxième fois. En fait, la seule différence notable était le chant imperturbable des deux crapauds sur ses épaules...

 _– Que dis-tu d'une mort lente... ?_

À la grande surprise de Raditz, son adversaire grimaça dans ce qui semblait être un sourire.

 _– Pourquoi... ?_ commença Raditz.

Soudain, il s'interrompit, l'air absent. Sa main relâcha son étreinte et Jiraiya, devenu aussi rouge que ses vêtements déchirés, tomba au sol pathétiquement.

 _– Genjutsu auditif_ , s'exclama péniblement l'ermite d'un air toutefois victorieux.

Les crapauds ne purent masquer leur fierté, mais le Sannin retrouva son air grave.

 _– Qu'y a-t-il ?_ demandèrent en cœur Pa' et Ma'.

Jiraiya se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang qu'il plaça alors au sol.

 _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_

Un crapaud géant, d'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur, fumant sa pipe d'un air calme, apparut soudain sous son invocateur.

 _– Un ennemi à abattre, Jiraiya ?_ demanda le batracien titanesque.

 _– Un ennemi à fuir, Gamabunta..._ corrigea le Sannin.

Gamabunta jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Raditz, qui semblait ailleurs, avant de repérer les crapauds sur l'épaule de Jiraiya qui lui firent un signe de tête.

 _– OK_ , murmura le géant. _Accrochez-vous... !_

Et il s'élança d'un bond, s'éloignant ainsi de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

 _– Pourquoi il s'enfuit ?_ s'étonna Zetsu blanc, se remettant du choc d'un tel combat de titans. _Il n'avait pas gagné ?_

 _– Non_ , répondit gravement Zetsu noir. _Il a compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance..._

Soudain, comme pour lui donner raison, Raditz se sortit de l'illusion dans une émanation de Ki.

 _– TU VAS ME LE PAYER !_ hurla le Saiya-jin, fou de rage.

D'un geste brusque, il envoya une terrible boule d'énergie au loin, sur une ville pleine d'innocents qui fut brutalement pulvérisée. Jiraiya sentit avec amertume et impuissance tous ces Chakra disparaître d'un coup avant de perdre son mode Sennin.

 _– Quel monstre..._

 _– À ce rythme, le monde entier va y passer..._ marmonna Pa' d'un air abattu.

 _– Ne dis pas ça, Pa' !_ s'exclama vivement Ma'. _Tu sais bien que Jiraiya a fait de son mieux. Ne le fais pas culpabiliser !_

Les crapauds se chamaillèrent.

 _– Merci à vous deux pour votre soutien, Fukasaku, Shima_ , intervint le Sannin pour couper court à la dispute. _Sans votre aide, je serais mort. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un type pareil puisse exister..._

Les deux vieux crapauds soupirèrent.

 _– Comment allons-nous faire maintenant ?_ demanda alors Pa'. _N'existe-t-il plus d'espoir ?_

 _– J'imagine que si..._ répondit Jiraiya d'un air pensif. _Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire..._

Au même moment, sur une planète lointaine, difficilement discernable au milieu d'un système solaire parsemé d'édifices artificiels...

 _– Eh, Vegeta !_ grogna un homme chauve immense et particulièrement musclé.

 _– Hmm..._ répondit le dénommé Vegeta, beaucoup plus petit, davantage occupé à dévorer la cuisse qu'il tenait en main qu'à écouter son interlocuteur.

 _– J'ai perdu la communication avec Raditz. Tu crois qu'il se fait botter les fesses ?_

 _– Pfff..._ marmonna le petit guerrier et crachant un morceau du cadavre de la planète qu'il venait de conquérir.

 _– Je devrais peut-être l'aider... Il n'a que 1200 unités... Même si ce n'est pas très pressé, s'il est en difficulté, il ne récupérera Kakarot que dans longtemps._

 _– Tu fais ce que tu veux_ , répliqua Vegeta d'un ton neutre. _N'oublie juste pas que c'est à un paquet d'années-lumières. Ça va te prendre des mois voire davantage pour t'y rendre. C'est dans la zone remplie d'humains où on était allés une fois._

 _– Pas loin du monde d'anorexiques sans queue se battant avec des épées ?_ ricana le colosse. _Ouais, dommage qu'on se soit trompé de planète ce jour là, car si on avait eu du temps, je me serais fait un plaisir d'en pulvériser quelques uns..._

Vegeta ne répondit rien.

 _– Enfin bref_ , reprit Nappa, soudain plus hésitant. _Je... pense que je vais y aller. Si Raditz galère trop, ça pourrait nous retomber dessus. Tu... Tu veux pas venir ?_

 _– Moi, Vegeta, Prince des Saiya-jin, venir sur une pareille planète de faibles ?_ ironisa Vegeta. _Je dois finir cette mission. Au moins ici, ils sont technologiquement avancés et biologiquement adaptables. Conquérir tout leur système solaire sera une réelle avancée. La race humaine ne m'intéresse pas._

Nappa semblait hésiter.

 _– Mais vas sur cette planète si ça te chante_ , poursuivit Vegeta dans un soupir. _Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici..._

Jiraiya avait disparu au loin, l'air décidé, à bonds de crapaud géant.

Pendant ce temps, Raditz repartait à pleine vitesse.

Il venait d'avoir droit à un combat plutôt correct. Cet individu, même s'il n'était pas à sa hauteur, l'avait toutefois poussé à se battre sérieusement. Si cela pouvait plaire au combattant, il n'en était pas moins préoccupé : ce genre de surprise pourrait être gênante si elle se reproduisait. Il n'avait aucune certitude que ce vieil ermite était le plus fort de sa planète, vu la façon qu'avaient ses habitants de dissimuler leur force.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de l'avoir vu augmenter en puissance depuis la destruction de son Scouter, pourtant il s'était bien battu. 571 unités, c'était élevé, peu de mondes possédaient de tels guerriers mais cela restait clairement inférieur à un Saiya-jin de faible rang comme Raditz. Pourtant, cela avait été suffisant pour le faire combattre...

Il allait récupérer un Scouter de rechange et procéder de façon plus réfléchie – même si ce n'était pas son fort. Tout détruire prendrait un temps fou et attirerait potentiellement d'autres grands guerriers. Il serait gênant de devoir gérer en même temps plusieurs potentiels égaux à l'ermite des crapauds.

Dans un sombre repaire souterrain se dissimulait un laboratoire, dans lequel un écran géant affichait le vol en direct du Saiya-jin. Sa vitesse le rendait impossible à suivre correctement, aussi la vue changeait-elle fréquemment, passant d'une caméra à une autre, celles-ci étant apparemment dissimulée en de nombreuses zones. Bien que parfois très éloigné, on pouvait néanmoins suivre son vol ne serait-ce qu'à travers le déplacement des nuages qu'il engendrait. À côté, un autre écran retranscrivait la scène du combat contre Jiraiya.

Face à ces écrans, un homme à lunettes observait avec attention les images.

 _– Qu'as-tu trouvé, Kabuto ?_ demanda dans un sifflement une voix dans l'ombre.

 _– Il semblerait qu'il possède une technologie particulièrement avancée_ , analysa le dénommé Kabuto. _Cela semble indiquer un niveau de puissance, à en juger par la manière dont il réagissait en fonction des évolutions du Sannin Jiraya. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. De plus, l'écriture semble ne correspondre à aucune culture connue..._

Kabuto se retourna.

 _– Entre ça et l'appareil que nous avons repéré, l'hypothèse extra-terrestre apparaît être la plus indiquée_ , poursuivit-il. _Les Cinq sont prêt. Il semble que ayez vu juste..._

L'un des écrans montrait à présent la rage de Raditz après la fuite de Jiraiya. Lorsqu'il fit exploser une ville lointaine, la pièce obscure s'illumina, laissant apparaître un œil à la pupille en forme de fente entouré d'un motif violacé.

Le visage pâle de l'individu laissa échapper un rictus.

 _– ... Orochimaru-sama._


	6. La ruse du Serpent

Raditz arriva à son vaisseau.

Utilisant ce qui ressemblait à une clé, il ouvrit la capsule et s'y rendit un court instant avant de ressortir avec un nouveau Scouter. Il le plaça au niveau de son œil gauche et l'alluma en s'éloignant.

Aussitôt, des puissances furent identifiées : elles étaient à quelques mètres de lui, au nombre de cinq. Raditz décida de les ignorer, poursuivant sa route en ralentissant cependant, concentré sur son Scouter à la recherche d'une forte concentration d'individus à éradiquer, quand soudain, une flèche venant du sol passa juste devant son nez.

Raditz atterrit, curieux...

 _DOTON - Kekkai Dorōdōmu_

 _* Hein ?_ pensa le Saiya-jin tandis qu'une énorme motte de terre semblait jaillir du sol jusqu'à l'entourer complètement, le plongeant aussitôt dans le noir. _*_

Il s'approcha d'un des murs et frappa dedans, le faisant exploser. Un jeune homme épais se trouvait juste derrière.

 _– 121 unités_ , lut Raditz en adressant un sourire sadique à son agresseur.

 _– Bon sang_ , s'exclama un individu à trois paires de bras, dissimulé par des arbres proches. _Il vient de briser la geôle de terre de Jirōbō en un coup..._

 _– La ferme, Kidōmaru_ , murmura sa voisine, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses maintenus par un chapeau avec bandages. _Ce gros est naze._

Elle fixait néanmoins le guerrier avec sérieux.

 _– Et toi, Tayuya, tu es une écervelée_ , grogna un individu à deux têtes. _Ce type est vraiment fort._

 _– On ferait mieux d'être sérieux tout de suite, Sakon_ , murmura la tête arrière.

 _– Tu as raison, Ukon._

Soudain, des motifs sombres se répandirent sur tout son corps, tels des tatouages en mouvement.

Au même moment, Jirōbō avait fait pareil.

 _– Ohoh_ , se réjouit Raditz, _138 unités, mais c'est qu'il cache bien son jeu le gros._

Les quatre autres se jetèrent un regard. Tous avaient évolué dans une forme comparable.

 _– Le sceau maudit de niveau 1 ne suffira pas..._

Il changèrent alors d'apparence. Leur peau brunit et leurs yeux jaunirent, tandis que d'épaisses cornes poussaient sur leurs têtes, leur donnant davantage l'allure de démons.

 _– 174 unités ?_ remarqua le guerrier face à son adversaire. _J'ai jamais vu un porc aussi fort. Viens là que je te bouffe, aujourd'hui c'est steak saignant !_

Jirōbō fronça les sourcils, tendu et énervé.

 _– Ma force est décuplée sous cette forme_ , annonça-t-il fièrement. _On va voir ce que tu vaux !_

Il fonça sur Raditz, poing droit fermé, et lui balança une énorme manchette en pleine face.

Le Saiya-jin n'esquiva pas. Gardant ses bras croisés, il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche dans laquelle vint taper à pleine puissance le poing armé du monstrueux ninja. Ce dernier, qui pensait que le coup avait fait mouche, se rendit compte avec horreur que non seulement son adversaire n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais qu'en plus il venait de lui attraper le bras avec ses dents. Raditz, la bouche pleine, lui fit un clin d'oeil, posa une main sur son épaule et, d'un mouvement vif du cou, lui arracha son bras avec une facilité déconcertante, ne laissant de son membre sur son corps qu'un bout d'os à l'air libre.

Jirōbō mit une fraction de seconde à réaliser l'horreur de la scène, avant de s'effondrer de souffrance, de peine et de terreur tandis que de son épaule jaillissait du sang à haute dose. Il implora Raditz, le regard épouvanté en sachant son bras perdu à jamais, à genoux devant lui. Mais ce dernier, impitoyable, le membre de son agresseur toujours dans la bouche, posa à présent sa main sur son trapèze gauche, lui attrapa son deuxième bras et se déplaça d'un mouvement vif derrière lui. Il força ainsi l'épaule à effectuer un mouvement en arrière, totalement contraire à ce qu'autorisait l'anatomie humaine. Le deuxième membre ne résista pas à cette force démentielle et s'arracha dans un craquement sinistre que ses coéquipiers entendirent distinctement. Son cri déchira l'atmosphère, tandis que son corps sans bras s'écroulait pathétiquement dans l'herbe verte qui devint rapidement écarlate.

Dans le repaire sombre d'Orochimaru, celui-ci était captivé par ce spectacle que lui offrait une caméra. Sa longue langue fit le tour de ses lèvres, lui donnant l'air d'être affamé à la vue du Saiya-jin dévorant alors d'un mouvement sec le biceps droit de son adversaire.

 _– Orochimaru-sama_ , s'inquiéta Kabuto, _c'est du suicide, même au niveau 2 du sceau maudit, Jirōbō ne fait absolument pas le poids._

 _– Tout est calculé_ , répliqua son maître dans un nouveau rictus.

 _– Les trois autres, c'est à vous_ , poursuivit le subordonné dans la radio.

Il jeta un œil à son maître, passionné par le combat.

 _* Il envoie ses meilleurs disciples se faire tuer sans la moindre émotion... *_

Les trois autres n'hésitèrent pas. Ils étaient à présent conscients de la force du monstre et ne comptaient pas le prendre à la légère. Ils avaient une mission qu'ils devaient respecter.

 _– Encore mieux_ , se réjouit Raditz. _Mais ça reste assez faible._

Kidōmaru tira des flèches et envoya une multitude d'araignées sur Raditz. Au même moment, Sakon et Ukon se divisèrent, fonçant vers lui de part et d'autres. Tayuya profita de cette agitation pour invoquer trois monstres aux yeux bandés d'une dizaine de mètres chacun, armés de massues ou de leurs poings trapus ; elle sortit une flûte et joua d'un air qui sembla pousser les créatures à lui obéir et se jeter soudainement sur son adversaire.

 _– J'espère que vous avez prévu mieux que ça_ , murmura Raditz, arrêtant d'une main les trois attaques simultanées des titans qu'il envoya valser sur plusieurs mètres d'un revers de son bras.

Les trois coéquipiers se lancèrent un bref regard, se rendant compte avec inquiétude de l'ampleur de la force du terrible guerrier. Mais il était à présent trop tard pour reculer.

 _– À toi_ , poursuivit Kabuto dans la radio.

Raditz, occupé avec les trois autres – mais absolument pas mis en difficulté – ne s'attarda pas spécialement sur le dernier arrivant que son Scouter affichait mais dû admettre qu'il était plutôt fort pour son monde : son niveau de puissance était comparable à celui de Kakashi, l'un des plus puissants ninjas qu'il eût rencontré dans ce monde.

Kidōmaru lança une multitude de flèches reliées à des fils de Chraka qui l'encerclèrent. Ukon profita de cette baisse de l'angle mort de Raditz pour se placer derrière lui mais Sakon aurait juré voir le regard de leur adversaire le suivre une fraction de seconde. Cependant, le guerrier ne sembla pas réagir, et celui qui avait pu se placer derrière lui profita de cette inattention pour lui foncer dessus et se mettre à son contact. Raditz se retourna alors, surpris.

 _– Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ukon !_ hurla Sakon, désespéré, voyant l'autre peiner. _Pénètre vite dans son corps !_

 _– Impossible !_ s'étrangla celui-ci. _Il est... trop fort... !_

Raditz, ayant suivi d'un oeil amusé la conversation des deux frères, éclata alors d'un rire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon...

 _– T'as l'air d'avoir un pouvoir marrant, toi_ , murmura-t-il à Ukon. _À mon tour d'essayer !_

Sans même laisser à son adversaire le temps de réagir, il planta son bras dans sa poitrine.

 _– Ouais !_ s'écria Raditz. _J'ai réussi !_

Ukon, choqué, ne comprit pas tout de suite, se demandant s'il avait réussi à utiliser son pouvoir, avant d'être submergé par une souffrance telle que tout son corps semblait hurler. Le monstrueux combattant n'avait pas utilisé de pouvoir de pénétration corporelle : il lui avait transpercé le corps ! Mais ce n'était pas fini : Raditz eut un grognement de plaisir sadique et comprima son coeur avec sa paume. Ukon lâcha un hocket abominable et cracha un filet de sang sur le visage de son bourreau, dont l'allure devint si terrifiante que cela termina de faire perdre connaissance à sa jeune victime qui, après un dernier spasme, s'étouffa dans son propre sang.

Sakon, choqué par cette vision, sentit ses jambes trembler mais déjà Raditz tournait sa face couverte d'hémoglobine dans sa direction.

 _– Je te le rends !_ hurla soudain l'impitoyable guerrier en lui lançant à pleine puissance le corps sans vie de Ukon.

Il y eut un terrible bruit indiquant le passage du mur du son par le cadavre qui percuta Sakon de plein fouet. La vitesse du lancer était telle qu'il fut propulsé en une fraction de seconde sur des centaines de mètres, suivi par le lointain son grave du frottement des corps dans l'atmosphère qui fut rapidement rompu par le bruit sourd d'un impact.

Kidōmaru et Tayuya, épouvantés, restèrent silencieux. Rien n'aurait pu leur faire croire qu'un tel monstre pouvait exister. Leur mission était bien lointaine pour eux ; à présent, seule la survie comptait, une survie difficile à imaginer après une telle scène de domination sadique. Le guerrier était dans une toute autre dimension...

 _Teshi Sendan_

Soudain, un son trancha net ce silence de mort. Raditz, d'un mouvement vif, leva la main et attrapa des projectiles en plein vol.

 _* Des os ?_ remarqua-t-il avec surprise. _*_

Mais déjà, derrière lui, un nouvel individu, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs séparés d'une raie en zigzag, fixait le Saiya-jin tel un prédateur attaquant sa proie de ses vifs yeux verts. Son visage, marqué de deux points rouges au dessus des sourcils ainsi que d'épais traits de la même couleur sous les yeux, était également recouvert de tâches plus sombres émanant de son torse, signe qu'il avait déjà activé le sceau maudit de niveau un.

 _– Kimimaro..._ balbutia Tayuya, n'ayant jamais ressenti tant de bonheur à voir apparaître celui qu'elle craignait tant...

Raditz se retourna et vit, à sa grande surprise, son nouvel assaillant extraire à la main sa colonne vertébrale de son corps.

 _Tenssenka no Maï_

 _* Il a quoi ce type ? *_

Surpris, il n'esquiva ni ne contra l'offensive de Kimimaro qui l'enroula de sa bien étrange arme corporelle.

 _* 226 unités !_ lut ce dernier. _Non... *_

Kimimaro venait en effet de passer au niveau 2 du sceau maudit, comme les autres.

 _*285 unités ! *_

Le jeune homme, s'apparentant désormais plus à un démon, fonça à pleine vitesse sur Raditz qui reconnut qu'il n'était pas aussi lent que les autres. Alors que le Saiya-jin, fasciné par les capacités étranges de son adversaire, s'apprêtait à le terminer une bonne fois pour toutes, il le vit s'arrêter à bonne distance et planter ses mains dans le sol.

 _Sawarabi no Maï_

 _* Qu'est-ce que..._ pensa Kidōmaru, comprenant avec horreur en même temps que Tayuya ce qui allait suivre. _*_

Une multitude d'ossements géants et tranchants sortirent soudainement de terre, à une vitesse telle qu'il empala les deux survivants à l'offensive de Raditz. Tayuya, un os de plusieurs mètres lui sortant par sa bouche ensanglantée en la faisant pendre dans le vide, eut une dernière pensée pour son redoutable tueur.

 _* Kimimaro... Pourquoi ? *_

Mais ce dernier, ensevelit sous la masse d'ossements qui recouvraient le terrain, se fichait totalement des dégâts collatéraux de sa technique. Il était concentré sur sa cible uniquement.

Raditz devait admettre que cette attaque l'avait prise de court. Certes, cet étrange ninja n'était pas un réel danger pour lui, mais il se débrouillait bien et parvenait à retarder son funeste destin bien mieux que les deux autres.

 _– Tuer tes coéquipiers pour m'atteindre_ , murmura-t-il, volant au dessus de cette immense forêt d'ossements. _Tu es déterminé et impitoyable... Ce sont des qualités intéressantes. Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de servir Freezer-sama ?_

 _– Mon seul maître est..._ commença alors une voix.

Raditz regarda autour de lui, ayant du mal à identifier son origine. Son Scouter semblait indiquer sa présence dans les os.

 _– ... Orochimaru-sama_ , poursuivit la voix dans son dos.

Raditz se retourna, faisant face à l'offensive traître de l'étrange humain dont le bras droit semblait avoir fusionné avec une épaisse pique osseuse qu'il lui envoya dessus à pleine puissance. Mais le Saiya-jin, ennuyé par ces attaques répétitives, lui attrapa d'un mouvement véloce la pointe de son arme, l'arrêtant net dans sa paume sous le regard surpris de Kimimaro. Ce dernier se reprit cependant immédiatement, utilisant son bras gauche libre pour frapper Raditz au flanc dans ce qui ressemblait à une ultime tentative d'abattre le monstre. Le Saiya-jin éclata de rire et le laissa faire. Le coup n'eut, évidemment, aucun effet sur le puissant corps du guerrier.

 _– Tel est ton dernier coup ? Pitoyable... Permets-moi de te rendre la pareille !_

Alors, Raditz arma son poing et, sous le regard impuissant de son jeune adversaire, lui envoya exactement la même frappe. La force ne fut cependant pas du tout la même et Kimimaro fut propulsé à pleine vitesse dans sa propre forêt d'ossements. Raditz analysa son Scouter, voyant le nombre d'unités de sa nouvelle victime chuter. En s'envolant plus en hauteur, il put voir les restes de son oeuvre : le pauvre garçon gisait au milieu de ses os. Le choc était tel que même ses cotes sortaient de son thorax.

 _– Quelle ironie, de crever dans ses propres ossements !_ lui hurla Raditz avant de s'éloigner d'un vol rapide.

 _* C'était pas mal_ , pensa-t-il. _On dirait que je commence à être connu ici, pour que certains tentent leur chance en m'attaquant sans prévenir. Je ferais mieux d'accélérer le rythme... *_

Mais le jour se couchait, et le Scouter s'alarma. C'était la fameuse alerte des Saiya-jin : la Lune de cette planète serait pleine ce soir. Raditz, ne voulant pas se laisser aller à la folie et préférant savourer chaque destruction, décida de passer la nuit dans une grotte.

Il en trouva une à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là et s'endormit rapidement.

Pendant le sommeil du monstre, un serpent se faufilait parmi les méandres de cette nuit illuminée. Ses intentions étaient obscures mais son chemin tout tracé. Seul l'intéressait son objectif...

Le redoutable guerrier, plongé dans un énième rêve de gloire intergalactique, ignorait qu'une cuisante défaite se préparait dans son dos...

Plongé au milieu de son propre cimetière d'ossements, Kimimaro, agonisant, regardait la Lune avec émotion.

 _* C'est... si loin... si beau... *_

 _– Il est... toujours en vie..._ siffla une voix à proximité.

Kimimaro n'eut pas à tourner la tête – il en était, à vrai dire, incapable – mais sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Lorsque le visage reptilien de son maître fut visible devant la Lune, le jeune garçon n'en resta pas moins émerveillé.

 _– Orochimaru-sama... Je suis... désolé..._

 _* Je vois_ , pensa le terrifiant individu aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses. _Il a utilisé son ultime défense à travers ses os... *_

 _– Même si tu as perdu, tu as accompli ta mission. Tu es mon plus grand succès._

 _– Je..._ murmura le garçon agonisant, dont l'émotion faisait briller ses yeux avec peut-être plus d'éclat encore que l'astre qu'il ne pouvait plus voir.

 _– C'est pourquoi... J'ai décidé de te laisser une seconde chance. Ton corps n'est pas encore au point, tu es faible et malade, mais Kabuto va te soigner._

Kimimaro ressentait un étrange sentiment de soulagement malgré ses terribles douleurs. Il comprit que Kabuto lui administrait les premiers soins, à l'aide de techniques de guérison par le Chakra.

 _– Si tu survis, je veux que tu le suives. En mon absence, obéis-lui comme s'il était moi._

 _– En votre absence ?_ s'étonna le garçon. _Mais... où allez-vous ?_

 _– Loin_ , répondit Orochimaru d'une voix pleine de mystère et – étonnamment – d'émotion.

La nuit fut particulièrement agitée, mais le soleil se leva enfin, noyant dans sa douce chaleur les complots des ténèbres...

Raditz fut réveillé à l'aube par une voix.

 _– Raditz !_ hurlait-on. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'as déjà fini ?_

Raditz reconnaissait cette voix. C'était celle de Nappa.

 _– Nappa ?_ murmura-t-il, regardant autour de lui d'un air surpris.

Il comprit alors que la voix venait de son Scouter.

 _– De quoi tu parles ?_ demanda-t-il alors, en réponse à son partenaire.

 _– Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?_ fit depuis son vaisseau le gros Saiya-jin. _J'étais en train de partir te rejoindre, j'allais entrer en état de stase quand j'ai vu que tu quittais la planète... Me dis pas que t'as déjà fini ?_

 _– Hein ? Quoi ?_ s'étonna Raditz. _Non... Attends..._

Se relevant brusquement avec un doute soudain, il chercha la clé de son vaisseau.

Elle avait disparu. Son cœur fit un bond.

 _– Bordel !_ s'exclama le guerrier. _Où est passée cette foutue clé ?!_

Pourtant, il avait configuré son Scouter pour être réveillé en cas d'intrusion...

Il se remémora alors la scène de la veille : des ninjas l'avaient attaqué. Un combat plutôt bref avait suivi. Mais l'arrivée d'un individu aux pouvoirs étranges avait quelque peu rallongé le combat. Ils étaient tous morts mais Raditz ne s'était pas attardé sur eux. L'image du dernier coup du plus puissant des cinq lui revint alors en tête : un coup inutile, faible, porté contre son flanc... Il lui avait volé sa clé !

 _– ENFOIRÉS DE GOSSES !_ hurla Raditz, comprenant soudain.

Il se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction du lieu où il avait atterri sur cette planète. C'est sans surprise qu'il n'y trouva pas son vaisseau.

 _– BORDEL !_

 _– Tu t'es fait voler ton vaisseau ?_ s'exclama Nappa.

 _– Quel idiot tu fais_ , fit la voix de Vegeta, à présent seul sur la planète qu'il occupait.

 _– Je confirme_ , siffla une quatrième voix.

Raditz, Nappa et Vegeta eurent la même réaction de surprise. Leur moyen de communication interne n'était censé concerner que leur équipe de trois.

 _– Et qui es-tu ?_ demanda Vegeta.

 _– Mon nom est Orochimaru_ , répondit son interlocuteur improvisé. _Vous devriez faire plus attention à vos affaires..._

 _– Pff_ , répliqua le prince des Saiya-jin d'un air indifférent.

 _– C'est toi qui m'as volé mon vaisseau ?!_ s'exclama Raditz.

 _– Tu ne sembles pas aussi vif pour comprendre les choses que pour te battre_ , ironisa le mystérieux ninja de sa voix arrogante.

 _– Hein ?_ s'exclama Nappa.

 _– ..._

 _– T'ES MORT !_ hurla Raditz. _Descends de là tout de suite, j'vais t'arracher la tête, enfoiré !_

 _– Tu devrais me montrer davantage de respect_ , murmura Orochimaru. _Je doute que tu sois en position de proférer des menaces..._

Vegeta ricana.

 _– Raditz, espèce d'amateur !_

 _– T'inquiète pas, Raditz_ , le rassura Nappa. _Je vais venir te chercher. On retrouvera ce salopard, t'auras ta vengeance. En attendant, reste sur cette planète._

 _– Je doute qu'il ait le choix..._ intervint de nouveau Orochimaru, plus provocateur que jamais.

Nombre d'insultes et de menaces fusèrent après sa réplique cinglante.

Vegeta éclata de rire.

 _– C'est assez amusant_ , reconnut le prince des Saiya-jin. _Mais tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engouffres en t'emparant d'un de nos vaisseaux de l'armée de Freezer._

 _– Je vous retourne la politesse_ , siffla Orochimaru d'un ton dans lequel la menace était évidente.

Il y eut un bref silence.

 _– Ahahah !_ s'exclama Vegeta. _Tu as su capter mon attention._

La conversation prit rapidement fin.

Raditz frappa du point sur le sol, rageur, générant un séisme extraordinaire qui pulvérisa totalement la roche sur des dizaines de mètres.

Il était coincé sur cette planète pendant au moins des mois, jusqu'à ce que Nappa vienne à son secours. Vegeta le prenait une fois de plus pour un amateur... Il n'osait pas penser à la réaction de Freezer si celui-ci apprenait qu'il s'était fait voler un vaisseau. Il espérait que cela n'irait pas jusqu'à ses oreilles...

En attendant, il ne pourrait même pas générer trop de destruction sur ce monde. Rester sur cette planète pendant des mois lui imposerait de la maintenir viable pendant ce laps de temps.

Raditz soupira. Il allait devoir vivre comme un habitant de ce monde...

Cette situation l'exaspérait, mais quelque part au fond de lui, il trouvait le défi intéressant.

En plein vide intersidéral, le serpent qui jusqu'alors rampait à même le sol partait dorénavant à la conquête de l'espace.

 _* Intéressant_ , pensa Orochimaru, étudiant les fonctionnalités de sa petite navette. _Leur technologie est particulièrement avancée pour des êtres d'apparence si primitive. L'hyper-propulsion du vaisseau courbe l'espace-temps pour réduire la distance entre deux points ; c'est un principe comparable aux techniques spatio-temporelles, et qu'ils utilisent également pour la communication... *_

Bien que fasciné, il restait toutefois concerné par les événements. Après avoir vu Jiraiya se faire écraser, il s'était résolu à modifier ses plans initiaux. En effet, il avait vu en Raditz un futur réceptacle de taille pour son corps. Mais Orochimaru était bien placé pour savoir que sa puissance, si elle était clairement parmi les plus grandes de la région de Konoha, ne serait pas suffisante pour s'emparer du corps d'individus trop forts pour lui. Le temps jouait contre lui... Et il était évident qu'avec le redoutable guerrier de l'espace sur sa planète natale, le serpent n'aurait pas pu jouir bien longtemps de son immortalité...

Raditz utilisa son Scouter pour rechercher le point qu'il avait enregistré dans son réseau. En arrivant sur cette planète, il avait été intrigué par le potentiel caché de certains jeunes enfants, dont un en particulier... Puisqu'il était coincé sur cette planète pendant un moment avant l'arrivée de Nappa, il pourrait toutefois sortir la tête haute s'il était accompagné de jeunes enfants soldats pour l'armée de Freezer.

Il trouva le point recherché, bien plus au Nord de sa position...

 _– C'est parti, j'arrive, Naruto... !_


	7. Mystères écarlates

Le sombre murmure du vent enveloppait la forêt. Le soleil s'était levé, mais aucun oiseau ne chantait. C'était comme si les lieux n'acceptaient plus les doux sons de la vie, ne laissant que les craquements sinistres des arbres rompre un silence aussi pesant qu'inquiétant.

Il fallait dire qu'à l'ombre des racines, là où les feuilles décomposées jonchaient la terre en pourrissant dans l'ignorance du monde, se trouvait une grotte dans laquelle aucun homme n'aurait osé poser pied...

Un rassemblement exceptionnel y avait lieu. L'organisation terroriste la plus terrible du monde, l'Akatsuki, était réunie au complet pour la première fois depuis sa création ; il ne s'agissait plus d'hologrammes.

 _– Nous somme en guerre_ , murmura alors Pain en guise d'introduction, rompant le silence par ce funeste constat.

Pour seule réponse à ses paroles, un courant d'air frais balaya la grotte, faisant flotter les capes aux nuages écarlates l'espace d'un court instant.

 _– Nous devons être prêts_ , intervint à sa droite sa plus fidèle partenaire.

 _– Penses-tu qu'il soit si fort pour tous nous réunir, Konan ?_ demanda l'un des membres, à l'allure d'homme-requin, son épée sur l'épaule.

 _– Kisame a raison_ , renchérit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds. _J'irais bien l'exploser moi-même..._

 _– La ferme, Deidara_ , répliqua froidement un drôle d'individu à l'allure terrifiante, dont ce qui ressemblait à un dard de scorpion s'approchait dangereusement de son interlocuteur.

 _– Laisse tomber, Sasori_ , reprit un homme calme au visage masqué. _Je viens encore de tuer mon dernier partenaire et crois-moi, on s'ennuie vite après..._

 _– À ce propos, Kakuzu_ , fit le Zetsu blanc. _On t'en a peut-être trouvé un autre qui te conviendra mieux. Un type immortel du nom de Hidan._

À ses côtés, sa moitié obscure fixait avec intérêt le dernier homme dont les yeux étaient clos. Le brouhaha s'estompa rapidement sous le regard impérial du Rinnegan de Pain.

 _– Zetsu noir_ , murmura-t-il alors.

 _– Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'observe cet homme. Sa force de frappe est impressionnante. Il utilise un système de mesure basé sur l'étude des énergies d'une entité._

Il montra alors le Scouter cassé de Raditz.

 _– Voici ce que j'ai récupéré suite à un combat. Avec la capacité de Pain de réparer les objets ainsi que les connaissances techniques de Sasori et l'expérience de Kakuzu, je pense que nous pourrions utiliser ceci à notre avantage pour rendre ses écritures lisibles._

 _– Ses écritures lisibles ?_ répéta Kakuzu.

 _– Elles sont inconnues de ce monde_ , répondit Zetsu.

Il y eut un bref silence.

 _– Attendez_ , pouffa soudain Deidara. _Vous voulez dire que ce type est une sorte d'extra-terrestre ou quelque chose dans le genre ?_

 _– Précisément_ , répondit Zetsu noir.

Le silence revint. De toute évidence, tous n'étaient pas convaincus mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de douter, projetant aussitôt des images holographiques autour d'eux. Ils furent ainsi tous témoins de la scène que le Zetsu noir avait enregistrée de la discussion entre Raditz, Nappa et Vegeta suite aux manigances d'Orochimaru sur leur vaisseau.

De son côté, Raditz se propulsa en l'air à pleine vitesse.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto passait le test écrit de l'examen Chūnin, sous le regard attentif des examinateurs.

Au sein de Konoha, le Sandaime Hokage, un vieil homme avec une petite barbe blanche, lisait d'un air sombre un parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _– Faites venir Hatake Kakashi_ , murmura-t-il à un Jōnin présent dans la pièce.

Celui-ci s'exécuta.

Le silence était revenu dans la grotte de l'Akatsuki.

 _– Ce satané Orochimaru..._ marmonna Sasori.

 _– C'est bien l'œuvre d'un Sannin !_ s'exclama Kisame. _Il faut bien le reconnaître, ce serpent était un atout de l'Akatsuki du temps où il en était membre._

 _– Tu parles_ , s'énerva Deidara. _Lui aussi, j'aimerais bien le buter !_

 _– Assez_ , répliqua Pain. _Peu importe ce qu'on pense d'Orochimaru. Le fait est qu'il a imposé une première défaite à cet individu venu d'ailleurs._

Il y eut un nouveau silence. C'était comme si les membres de l'Akatsuki rendaient inconsciemment hommage à la victoire de leur ancien allié sur l'invincible guerrier.

 _– Au fait, Zetsu_ , intervint Deidara en fixant le Scouter. _Si son engin est capable de repérer les forces, comment se fait-il que tu aies pu y échapper ? T'es si faible que ça ?_

 _– Zetsu a la capacité de devenir totalement végétal_ , répondit Konan. _Son niveau de puissance devient l'équivalent de celui d'une plante s'il le souhaite._

 _– OK, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas profité de son sommeil pour aller lui piquer ses clés comme l'a fait Orochimaru, ou un truc dans le genre ?_

 _– Tu devrais mieux écouter_ , répliqua le Zetsu, agacé. _Lorsque je deviens plante, je suis incapable même de bouger. Je ne peux qu'observer, sans aucune emprise sur mon environnement. Si j'en avais une, ma puissance avertirait son appareil._

 _– Ouais, en gros, t'es le type le plus nul de la planète !_

Zetsu ne répondit pas.

Raditz volait dans les airs à pleine vitesse, mais des oiseaux brouillèrent sa vue et il s'amusa à tous les exploser. Fier de lui devant les corps calcinés s'écrasant d'un même mouvement sur le sol, il reprit sa route.

 _– Je serais curieux de connaître le niveau de ce Raditz_ , intervint alors Kakuzu. _Il pourrait être intéressant dans notre chasse aux Bijū..._

 _– Son Chakra n'est pas compatible avec le Gedō Mazō et il est trop imprévisible_ , répondit Pain. _On ignore ses intentions, mais je doute qu'elles convergent avec les nôtres..._

Deidara éclata de rire et prit le Scouter des mains de Zetsu noir.

 _– Tu parles ! T'as vu l'état de ce truc ? Il a dû se faire salement amocher pour se le faire exploser ainsi. Je pense pas qu'il soit à prendre autant au sérieux..._

Soudain, sans prévenir, une branche sortit de terre, s'animant toute seule pour voler le Scouter des mains de Deidara et le redonner à Zetsu noir, à l'origine du Jutsu.

 _* Le Mokuton_ , remarqua Kakuzu face à l'élément bois. _Comme le Shodaime Hokage... *_

Cela eut pour effet de calmer les ardeurs du jeune homme blond qui comprit aussitôt qu'il lui serait plus judicieux d'éviter de prendre trop la confiance face à une telle entité.

 _– Zetsu noir m'a montré ce combat_ , répondit Pain, indifférent à la scène qui venait de se produire. _Son adversaire n'était pas n'importe qui... Il s'agissait du Sannin Jiraiya._

La nouvelle sembla agiter les membres du groupe terroriste.

 _– Décidément_ , ricana Kisame. _Les Sannin ont une longueur d'avance sur nous, cette fois..._

 _– Tu parles_ , grogna Sasori, apparemment vexé par cette touche d'humour.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Kakashi venait d'arriver.

 _– Hokage-sama_ , fit respectueusement le Jōnin.

 _– J'ai reçu une lettre. Celle-ci devrait t'intéresser..._

Le ninja copieur fronça les sourcils.

Mais avant qu'il puisse en savoir davantage, un Shinobi fit irruption dans la pièce.

 _– Un Chakra immense a été repéré en approche du village !_

 _– Je vois_ , dit aussitôt le Sandaime d'un air grave. _J'y vais. Kakashi, tu viens avec moi._

Raditz approchait du village de Konoha. Voyant une route menant à son entrée, il choisit d'atterrir et de finir à pied.

Au sein du repère de l'Akatsuki, tous les membres étaient intrigués par le combat qui avait opposé le terrible guerrier au légendaire Jiraiya.

 _– Et qui a gagné ?_ demanda Deidara d'un ton faussement neutre.

 _– Le guerrier prénommé Raditz_ , répondit Zetsu noir. _Il a gagné avec une certaine aisance._

Sa réponse ne surprit personne mais cela sembla toutefois tendre l'atmosphère. La réputation des Sannin les accompagnait depuis des décennies et, en dépit de leur niveau incroyable, même les membres de l'Akatsuki restaient conscients du fait que leur force était à prendre en considération.

 _– Pain_ , demanda soudain Kakuzu au chef de l'organisation.

Les yeux aux cercles concentriques du redoutable Pain se tournèrent vers le plus expérimenté du groupe.

 _– Si ce guerrier est si fort... n'est-il pas temps pour toi d'entrer en scène ?_

Sa question fut aussitôt suivie d'un profond silence tandis que Konan lui lançait un regard noir.

Certains membres se jetèrent des coups d'œil furtifs avant de fixer de nouveau Pain.

De toute évidence, tous voyaient en leur chef un être particulier, au-delà du niveau des Shinobis normaux.

 _– Chaque chose en son temps. De toute évidence, ce guerrier n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Il vaut mieux savoir précisément à qui on a affaire afin d'éviter quelques... complications._

Si sa réponse restait floue, il ne semblait pas rejeter l'idée d'affronter Raditz un jour, ce qui intriguait particulièrement Kisame, qui espérait voir un tel combat.

Même Zetsu pensa qu'il lui faudrait garder l'œil ouvert.

Mais le dernier individu du groupe avait enfin ouvert ses yeux, aux motifs écarlates : le Sharingan.

 _– Tu étais bien discret, Itachi_ , remarqua alors Pain. _Tu es le seul à n'avoir rien dit._

 _– Le seul ?_ murmura-t-il. _À vrai dire, je ne suis pas le seul..._

Ses yeux fixaient un recoin dans l'ombre de la grotte.

 _– Mince, je suis démasqué_ , dit la voix confiante d'un homme.

Plusieurs membres sursautèrent en entendant cette voix nouvelle et mystérieuse.

 _– Comment a-t-il fait pour passer nos défenses et nos sens ?_ demanda à haute voix Zetsu blanc.

 _* Même mes Rinnegan ne l'avaient pas repéré..._ pensa Pain, intrigué. _*_

Sasori envoya un jet de flammes, illuminant une paroi contre laquelle était posée une silhouette croisant les bras d'un air calme.

 _– Tu as de bons yeux, Uchiha Itachi_ , poursuivit l'individu.

Le feu éclaira ses vêtements rougeoyants.

 _– Il semble qu'on ait parlé de moi. Il aurait été malpoli de ne pas vous faire honneur de ma présence !_

 _– Je vois_ , murmura Pain. _Un tel niveau d'infiltration n'a finalement rien de surprenant, venant de vous, le Sannin Jiraiya._

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'ermite des crapauds tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à la plus terrible organisation criminelle du monde.


	8. Seul contre tous

La présence totalement inattendue de Jiraiya au cœur de l'Akatsuki fut comme un coup de pied dans une fourmilière. L'agitation était à son comble.

 _– Tu as du cran !_ s'exclama Kisame en fixant le Sannin d'un regard intense.

 _– Je me demande... à quoi tu penses_ , murmura Sasori de sa voix ténébreuse.

 _– Il vient goûter à mon art !_ hurla Deidara, pour qui Noël semblait être arrivé avant l'heure.

 _– Pas dans cette grotte, Deidara_ , intervint sèchement Konan.

 _– Quel est ton plan, Sannin ?_ demanda alors Kakuzu.

Jiraiya bomba le torse.

 _– Mon plan ?_ demanda-t-il, énigmatique. _Devrais-je vraiment vous le révéler... ?_

Sa phrase attira l'attention de l'organisation.

 _* Il faut rester prudent_ , pensa Pain. _*_

 _– Mon plan..._ poursuivit Jiraiya d'un ton plus mystérieux que jamais.

Tout le monde restait silencieux, se demandant quelle stratégie dissimulait le si célèbre Sannin.

Jiraiya semblait réfléchir.

 _* Hésite-t-il à nous dévoiler ce qu'il a en tête ?_ se demanda Zetsu noir. _*_

Il était particulièrement intrigué par la venue de ce ninja légendaire en pleine réunion exceptionnelle de l'Akatsuki.

Jiraiya se gratta derrière la tête.

 _– Je..._

Itachi le fixait intensément.

 _– Je n'ai pas de plan_ , dit alors Jiraiya d'un air bête.

Il y eut un gros silence, seulement ponctué par la chute d'une goutte d'eau dans la grotte. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki – tous, sans exception – faillirent tomber à la renverse. En cet instant précis, le Sannin venait de perdre toute crédibilité.

Au même moment, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, Raditz arrivait aux portes de Konoha. Il fut accueilli par deux gardes qui lui bloquèrent le passage d'un air inquiet.

 _– Ça suffit_ , répliqua le Sandaime Hokage derrière eux.

Les gardes se retirèrent, presque soulagés.

Raditz jeta un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant.

 _* 395 unités_ , remarqua-t-il. _Le seul type plus puissant que j'ai rencontré était l'autre crapaud... *_

 _– Bonjour à vous, étranger. Je suis le Sandaime Hokage._

 _– Hokage ?_ répéta Raditz. _Si j'ai bien compris, t'es le plus grand guerrier du village ?_

Kakashi et Hiruzen se regardèrent un instant.

 _– Si l'on veut_ , répondit le Sandaime. _Que venez-vous chercher à Konoha ?_

 _– Naruto_ , répondit simplement Raditz.

Il y eut un bref silence.

 _– Que lui voulez-vous ?_ intervint Kakashi.

 _– Yo, salut toi !_ fit Raditz, reconnaissant l'individu. _Kakashirot, c'est ça ?_

 _– Juste Kakashi... D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas votre nom_ , reprit le ninja copieur.

 _– Raditz ! J'ai envie de me poser un peu. Tu sais où est Naruto ?_

Les deux Shinobi le fixèrent silencieusement.

 _– Naruto passe actuellement son examen Chūnin. Il doit se préparer pour son épreuve pratique._

 _– J'ai rien compris, mais c'est pas grave. Il est où ?_

Le Sandaime fit un pas en avant. D'autres Jōnin les rejoignaient. La tension montait.

 _– Je ne peux vous permettre de le déranger pour le moment._

L'atmosphère était pesante. Tout le monde scrutait les faits et gestes de Raditz.

 _* Le village est en danger_ , pensa aussitôt Kakashi, terrifié. _*_

Il eut une image apocalyptique en tête, issue d'un souvenir datant d'une bonne dizaine d'années. À cette époque, le village avait été attaqué par le terrible démon renard à neuf queues. Cette pensée avait hanté bon nombre des plus valeureux shinobis et, même pour un ninja confirmé tel que Kakashi, les cicatrices de cet enfer d'une nuit étaient suffisamment présentes pour que ce dernier redoute la réaction de leur interlocuteur qui se fait péniblement attendre.

Cela dura quelques dizaines de secondes qui parurent interminables...

 _– Bon_ , dit soudain Raditz. _OK. Je peux rentrer dans ce village en attendant ?_

Soulagé de voir qu'il acceptait sans faire d'histoires, le vieux Sarutobi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 _– Nous souhaiterions cependant vous garder sous escorte_ , murmura ce dernier. _Ne le prenez pas mal, nous ne sommes pas habitués à recevoir des étrangers par ici._

Ce n'était pas vrai, bien entendu. La différence, c'était que Raditz était beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'on puisse simplement lui refuser l'accès au village.

 _– C'est toi qui va m'escorter, Kaka ?_ lança Raditz d'un ton joueur au ninja copieur.

Tous les Jōnin présents se tournèrent vers Kakashi d'un même mouvement, comme pour observer sa réaction. Celui-ci sentit le poids immense de leurs regards écraser sa fierté.

 _* Il ne me respecte pas_ , pensa-t-il, vexé. _S'il n'était pas si dangereux... Mais quand même... Jamais personne ne m'a appelé... Kaka... ! *_

 _– Non_ , répondit le vieil homme à la place du concerné, lui épargnant cette tâche. _Kakashi sera occupé._

Il se retourna, regardant parmi les Jōnin.

 _– Gaï_ , murmura-t-il. _Je te laisse le soin de t'occuper de notre invité. J'aimerais que tu commences par lui faire visiter le quartier des Hyûga. Pense à dire à Hiashi que c'est moi qui insiste._

 _– OK !_ s'exclama Gaï, un Jōnin à la tenue moulante verte et à la coupe au bol, dont l'enthousiasme contrastait avec la dangerosité de la scène. _C'est par ici, mon pote !_

Levant son pouce bien haut, il fit un sourire éclatant qui sembla illuminer les lieux. Raditz grimaça, mais le suivit finalement : il n'avait rien d'autre à faire après tout.

L'arrivée de Raditz au sein du village fut particulièrement remarquée. Sa tenue vestimentaire légère et étrange avec ses muscles particulièrement impressionnants lui donnaient une allure atypique. Beaucoup de gens se retournaient en le voyant, bien que faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le passage du guerrier.

Sa présence suscita également des réactions aux plus haut niveaux. Ainsi, lorsque Koharu et Homura, les deux vieux conseillers du village, virent le puissant guerrier brun aux longs cheveux noirs marcher dans le village, ils eurent la même réaction de peur.

 _– Madara Uchiha ! ..._

Toutefois, ils se ressaisirent rapidement.

Danzō, le chef de l'obscure Racine de Konoha, debout sur un toit isolé du village, observait au loin de son œil d'apparence neutre le déplacement du nouvel arrivant.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que le village n'était pas indifférent à la présence de cet inconnu.

Ils se rendirent, à la demande du Sandaime Hokage, dans le lieu le plus noble du village : le clan Hyūga.

 _– Ici_ , dit Gaï, _il y a de quoi s'éclater ! Les types sont forts, si t'aimes te battre y'a moyen que tu te fasses plaisir._

 _– Ah, vraiment ?_ murmura Raditz, intéressé.

Ils arrivèrent devant le dojo principal. Raditz fut alors particulièrement déçu.

 _– Tu plaisantes ? Se battre dans un lieu aussi clos ?_

Gaï n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà un individu sortait.

 _– Que me vaut cette visite ?_

 _– Bonjour, Hiashi_ , fit Gaï avec une once de respect.

Les longs cheveux sombres et bien entretenus d'Hiashi Hyūga et sa robe blanche sous son manteau ne laissaient aucun doute concernant son statut de noble.

Mais Raditz remarqua surtout ses yeux : de grands iris blancs qui semblaient le scanner avec encore plus de précision que son Scouter.

 _– Le Sandaime souhaitait que je fasse visiter à notre invité les quartiers Hyūga et que je te présente. Voici Raditz !_

L'hôte des lieux eut imperceptible regard interrogateur qu'il dissimula aussitôt, semblant comprendre quelque chose.

 _– Hmm..._ répondit Hiashi, fixant Raditz avec une telle intensité que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se concentrer sur son Scouter.

 _* 189 unités..._ remarqua le Saiya-jin. _Si je me souviens bien, Kakashi est meilleur. *_

Soudain, les yeux du Hyūga devinrent plus perçants que jamais et ses tempes sillonnées de veines.

 _– Bordel !_ s'exclama le guerrier.

 _* Il vient de monter à 273 unités en un instant... C'est quoi le délire de cette planète ? *_

 _– Je vois..._ dit alors Hiashi. _Bienvenue, Raditz._

Suite à cette réplique d'un ton très solennel, le Hyūga tourna les talons en direction de son dojo.

 _– Oh !_ l'interpella le Saiya-jin. _C'est quoi, ces yeux ?_

 _– Le Byakugan_ , répondit Hiashi en partant.

Raditz remarqua que son point venait de disparaître de son Scouter. Surpris, il tapota celui-ci, sans succès. Il espérait que son appareil ne rendrait pas l'âme trop rapidement : il était coincé sur sur cette planète et voulait prendre son temps.

Le Saiya-jin se tourna vers Gaï.

 _– Pas très causant_ , remarqua-t-il. _Mais ses yeux m'intéressent._

 _– Ça ne m'étonne pas que ça t'intrigue_ , dit le Jōnin. _Le Byakugan est unique. Il permet entre autres choses de repérer les flux de Chakra._

 _– Chakra ? C'est quoi ça ?_

 _– Euh... Tu ne connais pas le Chakra ? Pourtant, d'après Kakashi, tu en as un paquet... Le Chakra est l'énergie de ton corps, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler, mais c'est l'origine même de la fougue de ta jeunesse !_

 _– Je comprends pas trop le délire de la jeunesse, mais vu ce que tu dis, on dirait une sorte de Ki..._

 _– De Ki ?_ répéta Gaï sans comprendre.

Depuis son Dojo, Hiashi écoutait la scène avec attention.

Raditz bâilla ouvertement et bruyamment, faisant bien comprendre son ennui profond.

 _– Serait-ce un affront ?_ s'exclama soudain Gaï d'un air enjoué.

 _– Hein ?_ répliqua Raditz.

 _– Bâiller devant moi est un affront à ma jeunesse !_

 _– Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

Gaï lui lança un regard mystérieux.

 _– J'ai peut-être une idée pour te divertir davantage..._

Raditz lui jeta un regard indifférent.

 _– Penses-tu pouvoir me vaincre ?_ demanda Gaï. _Kakashi m'a dit que tu n'étais pas mauvais..._

Le Saiya-jin, d'abord surpris par la question, éclata de rire.

 _– Mon Scouter m'indique que ton niveau est même plus faible que l'épéiste que j'ai buté l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour assister à des funérailles._

 _– Aurais-tu peur de m'affronter en dehors de village ?_

Raditz remarqua que le point d'Hiashi venait de réapparaître. Ce dernier quittait à présent son dojo par une autre porte. Il venait cependant d'entendre la provocation de Gaï.

 _* Quel idiot_ , pensa le Hyūga. _*_


	9. Le Chakra de Raditz

La fierté du Saiya-jin avait de nouveau pris le dessus et il suivit Gaï afin de quitter le village.

 _– Es-tu vraiment sûr de toi ?_ interrogea Raditz.

 _– Oui, je pense avoir mes chances_ , répondit Gaï d'un air pensif.

Le Saiya-jin eut un rictus. Les deux quitèrent le village sous le regard médusé des gardes, s'éloignant de plusieurs kilomètres. Raditz, ennuyé, s'arrêta enfin.

 _– Ça suffit, j'en ai assez de perdre mon temps._

 _– Je vois_ , murmura Gaï avec un sourire malicieux. _Alors, prêt ?_

Le vent souffla. Raditz observa Gaï d'un air amusé. Celui-ci prit son air le plus déterminé.

 _– Pierre..._

Le Saiya-jin fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel genre de technique il allait lancer.

 _– ... feuille..._

Raditz resta immobile, voyant dans son Scouter que le niveau de Gaï ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

 _– ... ciseaux !_

Soudain, sa main prit la forme de ciseaux et il la pointa en direction de Raditz. Celui-ci, surpris, ne réagit pas.

 _– Tes mains sont ouvertes. Les ciseaux coupent la feuille. Je gagne !_

 _– Hein ?_

Gaï lui lança un clin d'œil.

 _– Pierre-feuille-ciseaux, ça n'existe pas d'où tu viens ?_

 _– Je..._

 _– T'as perdu..._

Raditz hésitait à simplement tuer cet insecte sur le coup pour son insolence.

 _– Juste par curiosité..._ reprit Gaï. _Combien t'indique ton appareil ?_

Raditz comprit aussitôt – au regard de Gaï plus encore qu'à sa question – que celui-ci était plus malin qu'il en avait l'air. Son Scouter qui s'activa subitement sembla lui donner raison, les chiffres grimpant en flèche de façon démentielle...

 _* On va se la jouer sérieusement dès le début..._ pensa Gaï. _*_

Kakashi avait rejoint le Sandaime Hokage dans une pièce au cœur de laquelle se trouvait une télévision. L'examen Chūnin étant en cours, le Sandaime Hokage se devait de garder le contact avec les examinateurs.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Le vieil homme avait en effet récupéré le parchemin qu'il transmit à Kakashi. Celui-ci parcourut la lettre, signée du nom d'un ninja légendaire qu'il connaissait bien.

 _– Je vois_ , murmura alors le ninja copieur d'un air sombre. _Même le Sannin Jiraiya n'a pas été à la hauteur. Pensez-vous qu'il soit sage garder un tel monstre au village ?_

 _– C'est le meilleur moyen d'éviter les problèmes. Frustrer cet individu serait dangereux, mais en plus ça lui donne une occupation autre que celles que l'on a pu voir dans les actualités. De plus, l'examen Chūnin qui est en cours est un excellent moyen de communication..._

Il regarda dehors, observant l'horizon d'un air pensif.

C'était en ce lieu que Gaï, dissimulé par les arbres lointains, libérait un terrible pouvoir. Ses muscles contractés à leur paroxysme lui donnaient une allure redoutable, le corps parsemé de veines qui palpitaient au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il se concentrait, ses yeux à présent totalement blancs fixant son adversaire improvisé. Raditz remarqua que ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête, phénomène qu'il connaissait comme étant une conséquence d'un important gain de puissance. Et sa peau avait tant bruni que le Saiya-jin se demanda l'espace d'un court instant s'il s'agissait d'une transformation similaire à celle des adolescents suicidaires qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

 _* Non... Il devient beaucoup plus puissant, même par rapport à celui qui maniait ses os... *_

Cette conclusion, il l'avait tirée à la seule vision de l'émanation du Ki du ninja qui faisait virevolter les feuilles des arbres autour d'eux dans une ambiance d'ouragan.

Loin de cette tempête humaine, Kakashi semblait soucieux suite aux paroles du chef du village.

 _– Vous pensez à utiliser ce Raditz pour imposer le respect de Konoha aux autres villages cachés, tel un Bijū ?_ demanda-t-il.

Le Sandaime Hokage fut quelques secondes silencieux.

 _– À ce propos_ , reprit le vieil homme, _il reste un dernier élément qui, selon moi, justifierait pleinement le fait d'accepter la demande de Raditz..._

Devant l'air interrogateur de Kakashi, le Sandaime lui lança un regard déterminé.

 _– N'as-tu pas une idée de ce qui pourrait motiver Jiraiya à nous informer de sa puissance ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas qui était son élève ?_

 _– Mais le Yondaime est mort..._

 _– Et il a laissé un héritage..._

Kakashi voyait où il voulait en venir.

 _– Vous pensez que ce qui pourrait arrêter Raditz est..._

Il jeta un œil à l'extérieur, en direction du bâtiment où avait lieu l'épreuve écrite de l'examen Chūnin.

 _– ... Le démon renard à neuf queues... Kyūbi... ?_

 _– Et paradoxalement, il semblerait que ce soit aussi ce qui l'attire..._

On toqua. Hiashi fit alors son interruption dans la pièce, le visage grave.

 _– J'ignore quelles sont les limites exactes de la puissance de Raditz_ , poursuivit Hiruzen, _mais le fait que Jiraiya ait pu survivre face à lui est plutôt encourageant. Et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai insisté pour qu'il rencontre Hiashi, dont l'analyse du Chakra est sans égale._

Kakashi et le Sandaime se tournèrent vers le Hyūga.

 _– C'est incroyable que Jiraiya-sensei ait pu tenir ne serait-ce que dix secondes face à un tel monstre et s'en sortir_ , murmura ce dernier. _Kakashi, ton analyse était juste : l'énergie de cet individu est démentielle, il en possède des centaines de fois plus qu'un Shinobi entraîné._

Le ninja copieur faillit s'étouffer en entendant ce chiffre. Il avait certes remarqué la quantité incroyable de Chakra du guerrier, mais l'entendre confirmé et chiffré rendait la chose d'autant plus concrète.

 _– Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre durant cette entrevue ?_ demanda le Sandaime, ne trahissant aucune forme de peur.

 _– Le mot « Chakra » lui est étranger, mais semble lui rappeler le terme « Ki », chose surprenante quand on sait que « Chakra » est connu dans le monde entier. Enfin, pour être plus précis, je pense que ce « Ki » fait référence au Yang, l'énergie corporelle..._

 _– Je vois_ , murmura le Sandaime. _Cet individu ne serait donc vraiment pas de ce monde..._

 _– Il semblerait..._

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment silencieux.

 _– Mais ce n'est pas tout_ , reprit alors Hiashi. _Son profil énergétique est particulier. Il ne possède pas de Chakra à proprement parler. Son « Ki » est, disons, moins abouti. Ses énergies sont trop déséquilibrées et il lui manque une composante essentielle._

 _– Une composante essentielle ?_ répéta Kakashi, pas certain de tout comprendre.

 _– As-tu déjà entendu parler de la théorie du Chakra Primordial de mon illustre ancêtre, Satoshi Hyûga ?_

Le Sandaime Hokage eut un mouvement de gêne. Kakashi le remarqua mais ne s'y attarda pas.

 _– Ça ne me dit rien..._ répondit le Jōnin.

 _– Je m'en doutais_ , reprit Hiashi, fixant le Sandaime.

Kakashi crut déceler un soupçon de froideur dans son regard, bien que le Hyûga ne soit vraiment pas expressif de nature.

 _– Nous en avons déjà parlé plusieurs fois, Hiashi_ , intervint le Sandaime d'un ton sec. _Tu connais ma position à ce sujet._

 _– Certes_ , répliqua son interlocuteur. _Mais je reste néanmoins pantois en découvrant que même un Jōnin du calibre de Kakashi Hatake n'est pas au courant de ce qui m'apparaît être une base académique._

Le vieux Sarutobi soupira. Bien que ne comprenant pas vraiment l'objet de leur mésentente, qui semblait avoir un certain passif, Kakashi était conscient qu'au village de Konoha, en dehors des conseillers et du chef de la Racine, seul Hiashi pouvait se permettre de lui parler de la sorte.

 _– Peu importe_ , reprit le Hyûga en soupirant. _Disons qu'à l'instar de Gaï, notre... hôte est incapable de malaxer du Chakra à partir de ses énergies spirituelle Yin et corporelle Yang._

Kakashi aurait voulu en savoir davantage, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment.

 _– Mais contrairement à Gaï, son Yin se trouve au plus bas niveau de stabilisation énergétique possible, correspondant environ au vingtième de son Yang._

 _– Que veux-tu dire ?_

Mais le Sandaime ouvrit soudain grand les yeux, comprenant ce que signifiait la découverte de Hiashi.

 _– Nous connaissons la faiblesse du guerrier..._

Il fixa le Hyûga avec intensité.

 _– Le Genjutsu..._

Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête.

 _– Attendez_ , murmura Kakashi, repensant à la lettre. _Le Sannin Jiraiya a utilisé un Genjutsu alors qu'il était en mode Sennin, et ça n'a suffit qu'à le bloquer temporairement._

Hiashi tourna son attention vers Kakashi, le regardant gravement.

 _– Et c'est énorme. Je pensais que tu avais compris quel était le niveau de ce guerrier. Réussir à l'atteindre est un exploit._

 _– Un exploit que seul un Sannin est parvenu à réaliser..._

Pour la première fois depuis leur discussion, Hiashi esquissa un sourire.

 _– Oublies-tu quel pouvoir tu possèdes, Kakashi ?_

Kakashi posa instinctivement sa main contre son bandeau frontal recouvrant son œil gauche.

 _– Avec un seul œil, tu risques d'être limité. Mais pour avoir longtemps fait équipe avec une Uchiha remarquable, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'un excellent utilisateur du Sharingan pourrait être en mesure de bloquer cette calamité et laisser une chance au monde Shinobi de s'en débarrasser._

Kakashi comprit aussitôt à qui Hiashi faisait allusion.

 _– Si seulement le clan Uchiha était encore en vie..._

Il y eut un bref silence, soudain interrompu par l'image d'une petite télévision qui afficha les ninjas ayant réussi le test écrit de l'examen Chūnin.

Le regard de Kakashi s'attarda sur les membres de son équipe.

Hiruzen le remarqua. Il tourna le dos à la télévision, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres qui crachaient un filet de fumée de sa pipe. Il affichait ce regard qui lui était bien connu, mélangeant émotion et détermination.

 _– Dernière chose_ , murmura Hiashi, _je ne sais pas qui a demandé à Gaï de provoquer Raditz, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne..._

 _– Gaï a fait quoi ?!_ l'interrompit Kakashi, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

Il croisa le regard du Sandaime Hokage qui lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il devait y aller. Kakashi sortit en vitesse de la salle, cherchant où son éternel rival avait pu se rendre.

 _* À quoi penses-tu, Gaï ? Pourquoi prendre une initiative aussi folle ? *_

 _– Je sais pourquoi tu es ici_ , murmura Gaï devant un Raditz stupéfait par sa transformation. _Je ne te laisserai pas perturber l'examen Chunin !_

Le Shinobi fixa intensément le Saiya-jin.

Kakashi sortit dans les rues de Konoha. Il concentra son Chakra tout en croisant ses mains, index et majeur levés.

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

Des clones parfaitement identiques firent leur apparition, surprenant brièvement les passants que ne s'attardèrent pas plus que ça sur cet étrange phénomène – à force de vivre dans un village de ninjas, cette scène était presque banale pour eux.

Traversant le village à pleine vitesse en de multiples directions, le ninja copieur et ses clones relevèrent leur bandeau frontal qui dissimulait leur Sharingan droit. Kakashi était bien décidé à retrouver le plus rapidement possible son éternel rival avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

De son côté, dans la forêt, un Gaï à l'allure étonnamment sérieuse fixait le Saiya-jin d'un regard intense.

 _– Tu regretteras d'avoir réveillé l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha !_

 _* Faîtes qu'il n'enrage pas ce monstre..._ pensa Kakashi. _Si je ne les retrouve pas rapidement, il pourrait bien y passer... et le village suivra... *_


	10. La Panthère de Jade

Soudain, Gaï se déplaça.

Sa vitesse était incroyable.

 _KONOHA SENPU_

 _* Serait-ce... *_

Raditz se retourna, contrant de son avant-bras un coup de pied sauté latéral par derrière. À son grand étonnement, sa garde fut partiellement brisée, laissant un mince espace dans lequel Gaï envoya d'un mouvement technique, précis et rapide son nunchaku.

Le Saiya-jin, pris par surprise, vit avec horreur l'arme effectuer un mouvement vif droit vers son visage.

 _* Non, pas encore mon Scouter ! *_

Il fut contraint d'effectuer un mouvement rapide de la tête en arrière, esquivant d'extrême justesse l'attaque qui, à une fraction de seconde de décalage, aurait pu briser son si cher appareil.

 _* Bon sang, c'est pas passé loin... *_

 _KONOHA REPPU_

Il sentit un violent choc au niveau de ses chevilles arrière qui amplifia son déséquilibre. Manquant de trébucher, il ne remarqua pas la puissante manchette qui vint de face en plein dans son cou, lui coupant presque le souffle et accentuant son déséquilibre par derrière. Il eut le réflexe de se rétablir vers l'avant en se rattrapant sur un genou.

 _* Moi, Raditz, poser un genou à terre face à un simple humain ?! *_

 _– Tu me tapes sur les nerfs..._ grogna le Saiya-jin.

 _– C'est ce que disent tous ceux qui rencontrent mon Taïjutsu..._ répliqua Gaï.

 _* Ce type est d'un niveau réellement monstrueux_ , pensa cependant le Jōnin. _Même avec les Portes, un combo d'attaques à pleine puissance par derrière lui fait à peine perdre l'équilibre... *_

Il n'était cependant pas question pour Raditz de prendre à la légère cet adversaire, comme il avait pu le faire avec l'homme-crapaud. Cette fois-ci, il l'écraserait avec sa pleine puissance.

 _– Je vais te faire une confidence qui t'accompagnera jusque dans l'au-delà_ , reprit le terrifiant guerrier.

Gaï reprenait son souffle. Son augmentation de puissance n'était pas sans effet secondaire...

Epuisé, il cligna des yeux. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son adversaire n'était plus face à lui. Avait-il disparu ? Non...

 _– Ton monde vit ses derniers instants_ , murmura une voix dans son dos.

Raditz envoya un puissant coup dans le dos de Gaï. L'attaque était traître mais le Saiya-jin avait appris à ne pas trop sous-estimer ce monde, même s'il semblait clairement dominer ses plus puissants guerriers.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Gaï contra... derrière son dos ! En effet, sa souplesse impressionnante combinée à son grand sens du combat au corps à corps lui permirent de placer ses avants-bras dans son dos dans une position comparable à celle d'une garde avant classique.

 _* Bon sang_ , pensa Raditz. _Ce type sait se battre ! *_

Si cela permit d'épargner la colonne vertébrale de Gaï, ses deux avant-bras craquèrent et cassèrent sous l'impact et le Jōnin, bien que tentant de résister de toutes ses forces, fut propulsé en l'air, déchirant l'atmosphère à une vitesse démentielle sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Au sein de Konoha, certains habitants crurent voir défiler au dessus d'eux un corps extrêmement rapide. Il fut rapidement suivi d'un autre, encore plus rapide...

C'était Raditz, il avait décidé de suivre son adversaire dans les airs pour l'achever.

Gaï, sonné par le choc, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de traverser par les airs tout Konoha et qu'il allait atterrir dans une forêt bien différente, à l'autre extrémité de son village...

Sa chute fut terrible, arrachant de nombreux arbres sur son passage et générant un immense cratère.

Non loin de là, un groupe de trois jeunes Shinobi passaient leur examen Chūnin dans cette même forêt. Le terrible choc de la chute de Gaï ne manqua pas d'attirer leur attention.

 _– Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ demanda l'un d'eux, un étrange garçon au visage marqué d'épaisses lignes sombres.

 _– Je ne sais pas, Kankuro_ , répondit la fille aux tresses blondes qui l'accompagnait. _Il doit y avoir un gros combat... On devrait peut-être s'y rendre, ça nous permettrait de finir au plus vite cette épreuve ridicule !_

 _– Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit prudent, Temari_ , reprit le jeune Kankuro en jetant un œil au troisième individu de leur groupe, un garçon d'apparence plus chétive aux cheveux rouges.

Celui-ci s'était arrêté et regardait en direction de l'origine du son duquel des créatures semblaient fuir. Kankurô aurait même juré voir un tigre et un ours, au loin, courir la queue entre les jambes côte à côte, comportement pour le moins inhabituel.

 _* Ce qu'il se passe plus loin est peut-être plus sérieux que prévu... *_

 _– Gaara ?_ demanda-t-il timidement au plus jeune du groupe, dont le regard marqué de cernes était fixé dans la zone du choc.

 _– Kankuro, Temari, cessez de me faire perdre mon temps..._

Il tourna dans leur direction un regard qui glaça le sang de ses deux coéquipiers.

 _– ... ou je vous tue._

Gaï reprit conscience au moment même où Raditz atterrissait devant lui, bras croisée, un sourire sadique affiché sur son visage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

 _– Tu es très technique_ , reconnut le Saiya-jin. _Et ta force est intéressante, pour un faible humain. Mais c'est inutile, le gouffre de puissance qui nous sépare reste trop important._

 _– Tu as raison_ , admit le Shinobi. _Mais j'ai peut-être un moyen de combler ça..._

Raditz éclata de rire.

 _– Tu possèdes encore une technique cachée ? Vous, habitants de ce monde, pensez vraiment que vos... Jutsu de pacotille peuvent rattraper un tel écart de force ?_

Gaï essuya d'un revers de main sa bouche ensanglantée qui émit un rictus.

 _– Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer l'aspect technique... C'est une composante aussi importante que la force. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que des dizaines de jeunes Shinobi sont en train d'apprendre actuellement dans cette forêt._

Raditz cracha par terre.

 _– Je m'en fous de ton monde. Et je sais que des ninjas sont dans cette forêt, et parmi eux Naruto. Mais lui et d'autres potentiels élus connaîtront bientôt un véritable entraînement loin de ce monde pitoyable._

 _– Que veux-tu dire ?_ demanda Gaï, perdant soudain son sourire.

Raditz relâcha son Ki, faisant trembler la terre.

 _– Tes gamins ninjas n'ont d'autre destinée que de servir le Seigneur Freezer, le plus grand tyran de l'Univers, ou mourir ici-même !_

Gaï resta bouche-bée une seconde.

 _– Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça_ , reprit-il alors simplement.

 _– Tu... Quoi ?!_ s'exclama Raditz, d'un ton presque euphorique face à la réaction folle de sa future victime.

Gaï se releva péniblement, manquant de perdre l'équilibre.

 _– Utiliser le potentiel d'un enfant..._

Il fit un pas en direction de Raditz.

 _– ... sa volonté, sa vie, sa souffrance, ses efforts..._

Il s'approcha d'un nouveau pas, ses avant-bras cassés accompagnant le rythme de ses pas.

 _– ... sa jeunesse..._

Il fit un troisième pas, au grand étonnement de Raditz qui n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir se relever et s'approcher autant, sans peur...

 _– ... pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ?_

Soudain, les sourcils conséquents de Gaï se froncèrent, lui donnant un air particulièrement sérieux.

 _– Non... Je vais devoir m'interposer._

Le rire de Raditz redoubla d'intensité.

 _– Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire ? Je te l'ai déjà montré : qu'importent tes techniques, notre écart de force est trop important._

 _– Tu as peut-être raison_ , murmura Gaï, faisant mine de réfléchir. _D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas répondu : combien ton appareil t'affiche-t-il d'unités pour moi ?_

 _– 474..._

 _– Et toi ?_

 _– 1200 unités_ , répondit Raditz. _Comprends-tu le gouffre qui nous sépare ?_

 _– Je vois_ , répondit Gaï. _Alors tel est le pouvoir issu de l'activation de six Portes..._

Il fit un bond en avant, se tenant face à un Raditz dont le sourire disparut au clignotement de son Scouter.

La puissance émanant de Gaï était d'un tout autre niveau que précédemment. Tous les apprentis Chūnin dans la forêt ressentirent cette incroyable tempête énergétique dont l'épicentre était l'ombrageuse panthère de Jade de Konoha...

Parmi ces jeunes, un individu particulièrement semblable au Jōnin venait de s'arrêter au milieu de son équipe de trois personnes en ressentant le sol trembler.

 _– Cette fréquence..._ murmura-t-il. _Cette sensation... Neji, active tes Byakugan !_

 _– Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises, Lee_ , répondit un Neji dont les yeux blancs étaient à présent entourés de veines tandis qu'il semblait se concentrer.

Quelques secondes passèrent...

 _– C'est Gaï-sensei ! Et... impossible, il active la Septième..._

 _– Je le savais !_ s'exclama Lee. _Il faut qu'on aille l'encourager !_

 _– Quoi ?!_ s'énerva la fille. _Mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ?!_

 _– Allez, viens, Tenten_ , répliqua Lee en tirant la fille par le bras.

Elle cessa vite de résister, sachant que de toute manière ça ne changerait rien.

 _– Evitez juste de vous faire tuer_ , murmura Neji en leur tournant le dos. _J'ai besoin de vous en vie pour la fin de l'épreuve._

 _* Impossible !_ pensa le Hyûga, sans quitter des yeux cet incroyable combat à distance. _Son adversaire possède un Chakra défiant l'imagination, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt ? *_

Le bruit du Scouter de Raditz était quasiment inaudible au milieu de tout ce débit de pouvoir émanant de Gaï. Sa nouvelle aura verte se fondait au milieu des arbres de la forêt dont les feuilles dansaient au rythme de sa force. Lorsqu'enfin le Scouter cessa de s'animer, Raditz resta un moment sans voix.

 _– Septième Porte... activée !_


	11. La volonté d'un Shinobi

Gaï fixait Raditz avec une intensité qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

 _– Et maintenant ?_ murmura le Shinobi. _Combien t'indique ton appareil ?_

Le Saiya-jin ne répondit pas. Il était complètement bouche-bée.

Lee et Tenten continuaient de courir en direction de leur maître.

 _– Tu as déjà vu Gaï-sensei utiliser la Septième Porte ?_ murmura la jeune fille.

 _– Jamais..._ répondit son camarade. _Même si, contrairement à la Huitième Porte, elle n'est pas directement mortelle, elle présente le terrible inconvénient de rendre l'utilisateur incapable de combattre après. C'est un cas de dernier recours, utile en un contre un mais beaucoup moins face à une multitude d'adversaires, et Gaï-sensei n'a jamais vraiment été en danger en un contre un, même si je sais qu'il n'écartait pas l'idée de l'utiliser un jour face à son rival, Kakashi Hatake._

 _– À quel point devient-il fort quand il l'active ?_ demanda Tenten, comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'une attaque particulièrement redoutable, même pour le Jōnin de haut vol qu'était leur maître.

Tout en continuant de courir, Lee tourna sa tête vers elle.

 _– On dit que la première et dernière fois que Gaï-sensei a utilisé le Septième Porte, c'était contre le Yondaime Hokage en personne. Pour débloquer cette puissance, il lui fallait l'excitation d'un combat intense, que même Kakashi ne pouvait lui donner. Il a alors provoqué le Yondaime en duel._

 _– Gné ?!_

 _– Et ce n'est pas tout_ , poursuivit le jeune garçon en levant l'index, se donnant l'air d'un bon élève ayant bien appris sa leçon. _Il paraît qu'il a réussi à forcer le Yondaime à combattre sérieusement en... menaçant sa femme, qui était alors enceinte._

 _– Gaï-sensei a fait quoi ?!_ s'exclama Tenten, outrée.

 _– Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas mis ses menaces à exécution..._ grommela Lee, pour défendre son maître. _Il s'est sûrement excusé après. Mais ça lui a permis de faire naître l'adrénaline du combat. Comme c'était à prévoir, le Yondaime l'a aussitôt dominé... jusqu'à ce que Gaï-sensei active la Septième Porte..._

 _– Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_ demanda sa partenaire, avide d'en savoir plus.

 _– On dit que l'espace d'une action, ils ont fait jeu égal. Gaï-sensei serait parvenu à tenir en respect le Yondaime Hokage lui-même._

 _– Wouahou !_ ne put retenir la jeune fille. _Je ne savais pas que Gaï-sensei était si fort._

 _– Il paraît que le Yondaime a oublié qu'un tel combat avait eu lieu après s'être pris un puissant coup de Gaï-sensei..._ poursuivit Lee.

 _* Mouais_ , pensa alors Tenten. _Tout ça sonne finalement comme une excuse bancale justifiant le fait que personne n'en parle en dehors de Gaï-sensei... *_

 _– Et encore_ , reprit le jeune Genin, _il peut aussi utiliser la..._

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, esquivant de justesse une importante attaque composée de matériaux qu'il ne pensait pas trouver dans cette forêt.

 _* Du sable ? *_

 _– Vous êtes sur mon chemin..._ murmura une voix derrière eux. _Vous êtes mes proies !_

C'était Gaara. Son regard était fou.

 _* On dirait que le combat intense qui fait rage pas loin a réveillé quelque chose en Gaara..._ pensa Temari, croisant le regard inquiet de Kankuro. _*_

À quelques centaines de mètres seulement, Gaï monta sur une branche d'un bond, dominant Raditz de toute sa hauteur. Le guerrier serra les dents.

 _– Ça suffit_ , grogna-t-il. _Je vais mettre un terme à cette mascarade !_

 _* Étant donnée sa puissance actuelle_ , analysa le Saiya-jin, _je dois être très prudent... Mais avec ses deux bras cassés, j'ai l'avantage. *_

Il attaqua et se retrouva face à Gaï en une fraction de seconde. Son coup droit fusa vers le flanc de son adversaire qui pivota vers la gauche afin de suivre le mouvement et l'intercepta entre son buste et son bras, à la grande surprise du Saiya-jin qui s'attendait à tout sauf le voir utiliser son bras cassé en plein combat. Ce qui s'apparentait à un twisting-kick frappa alors Raditz en pleine mâchoire, faisant voler au passage de nombreuses feuilles autour d'eux. D'un mouvement vif, le guerrier se dégagea de l'étreinte du ninja et reprit de la distance, volant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la branche sur laquelle se tenait son adversaire. D'un revers du bras, il s'essuya la lèvre.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle saignait abondamment. Et il avait mal. Depuis qu'il avait posé pied sur ce monde, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait la douleur.

 _– Enfoiré, tu vas me le p... Aaargh !_

Il n'avait pu terminer sa phrase qu'un puissant coup dans son ventre lui coupa la respiration.

 _– Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça_ , reprit Gaï, sérieux comme jamais, son regard blanc ne trahissant aucune autre expression que la volonté d'anéantir son adversaire le plus rapidement possible.

De leur côté, Lee et Tenten, contraints de s'arrêter, fixaient leurs opposants sans sourciller. Après tout, l'examen Chūnin avait toujours lieu et il n'était pas question qu'ils perdent.

Mais leur adversaire principal n'était pas n'importe qui, et le terrain l'avantageait dangereusement, si bien que quand leurs chevilles furent attrapées par du sable issu du sol, ils se retrouvèrent en bien mauvaise posture.

 _– Je vais broyer vos membres et nourrir mon sable de vos organes_ , hurla Gaara, dément comme jamais en levant ses deux mains ouvertes menaçantes.

 _JUKEN_

Alors que Gaara s'apprêtait à refermer ses poings pour appliquer sa terrible sentence, il fut soudain soufflé par une puissante émanation de Chakra que son sable ne parvint pas totalement à contrer. L'étreinte qui maintenait Lee et Tenten se relâcha aussitôt.

 _* Incroyable_ , pensa Kankuro en fixant le nouvel arrivant. _Il est parvenu à toucher Gaara... ! *_

 _– Neji !_ s'exclama Lee en le rejoignant d'un bond en même temps que Tenten.

 _HIRUDORA_

Alors que Neji et Gaara se toisaient du regard, prêts à en découdre, ils furent interrompus par un incroyable souffle qui balaya tous les arbres sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, ils furent témoins de l'apparition des deux monstrueux combattants, virevoltant à une vitesse inimaginable dans une pluie de coups qui fracassaient les arbres autour d'eux comme s'il s'agissait de brindilles mortes.

 _* Leurs mouvements ne sont pas humains..._ remarqua avec stupéfaction le jeune Gaara. _*_

Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro et Temari partageaient cet avis. Le choc était total face à un tel spectacle dont la seule puissance défiait l'imagination des combattants les plus aguerris.

Mais Gaï et Raditz, seuls réellement conscients du déroulement du combat autrement que par des coups imperceptibles, se rendaient tous deux compte d'une chose : le niveau du Shinobi avait temporairement augmenté de façon significative...

 _* Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. *_

Cette conclusion, ils l'avaient tous deux tirée alors que le combat au corps à corps faisait rage. Si le Jōnin parvenait à tenir tête à son adversaire, c'était uniquement lié à son avantage important en terme de technicité. Mais malgré les capacités complètement surhumaines dont profitait Gaï, cela n'avait pas suffi à rattraper le terrible Raditz. Il arrivait maintenant à l'atteindre et même le blesser, il était un danger réel, mais les poings du Saiya-jin lui brisaient des membres presque à chaque coup. Là où la Septième Porte devait servir à dépasser temporairement son adversaire le temps d'une action pour espérer terminer rapidement le combat, ici même cette action restait en défaveur de Gaï.

Un dernier coup dans les côtes marqua la fin de cette action, propulsant Gaï à travers les arbres sous le regard éberlué de ses jeunes disciples. Raditz repartit à pleine vitesse dans sa direction, rattrapant un Gaï extrêmement mal en point, le corps couvert de blessures terribles que sa volonté tentait d'ignorer.

Raditz se plaça devant Gaï et s'envola au dessus de la forêt.

 _– Tu m'as définitivement convaincu de la dangerosité de ton monde ! Même si je suis coincé ici un moment, je ne vais pas attendre avant de tout détruire !_

Il pointa sa main légèrement vers le bas.

 _– Cette attaque n'est pas dirigée que contre toi... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

Gaï remarqua la trajectoire de l'attaque de Raditz. Elle ne le visait pas spécialement, même s'il savait qu'il serait touché par la puissance de la déflagration. La cible de Raditz était autre...

 _* Konoha... !_ pensa le Jōnin avec horreur. _*_

Il frappa dans le vent, en ultime recours, espérant envoyer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, du Chakra, du Ki même, en direction de ce monstre. Mais cela fut sans effet. Gaï perdait toute sa force...

 _* Je n'ai pas le choix..._ se résolut-t-il alors. _Je dois utiliser la Huitième Porte, la Porte de la Mort... *_

Il se releva péniblement. Mais c'est avec horreur qu'il sentit ses pieds cassés lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

 _* Merde, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait si fort... *_

Il tenta à nouveau de se relever, mais en vain.

 _* Bon sang_ , pensa-t-il en tapant par terre avec frustration. _*_

Il sentit de puissantes douleurs parcourir son organisme tout entier, provenant de la multitude d'os brisés qui déformaient son corps et de toutes ses fibres musculaires totalement désintégrées.

 _* Si seulement j'avais utilisé la Huitième Porte dès le début, il n'aurait eu aucune chance... ! *_

Il rampa vers Raditz, qui planait à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

 _* Mais au lieu de ça, il va détruire le village... *_

Tout son corps frottant le sol le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il continuait inlassablement d'avancer.

 _* Tout ça parce que j'ai cette sale habitude de vouloir défendre la fierté des autres... Papa... Si je t'avais écouté... *_

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'homme à terre tandis qu'il se remémorait la scène où il finissait à l'hôpital pour avoir provoqué des ninjas se moquant de son père.

 _* Mais cette manière qu'il a eue de vous ridiculiser, toi Kakashi, et le Sandaime Hokage... Tout le village... *_

 _– Je ne l'ai pas supportée !_ hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Raditz, poursuivant sa pensée à voix haute.

Il arriva au pied d'un arbre, sous Raditz. Tout son corps agonisait, mais il parvint à relever son buste suffisamment pour s'appuyer sur une branche au ras du sol.

 _* Hein ?_ pensa le Saiya-jin. _Il compte vraiment grimper pour m'atteindre, dans son état ? *_

 _– J'ai tout de suite compris que tôt ou tard, tu t'en prendrais au village !_ poursuivit le Jōnin. _Et si je dois donner ma vie pour te ralentir, je le ferai sans une once d'hésitation._

Appuyé contre l'arbre, il leva haut son pouce.

 _* J'ignore quels seront les effets de l'ouverture des Huit Portes dans mon état actuel, mais je dois tout tenter... ! *_

Il poussa un hurlement de rage.

 _– HUITIÈME PORTE..._

Mais avant qu'il n'eût pu terminer son acte, une silhouette passa non loin de lui, le stoppant net dans son geste. D'un bond, l'individu monta sur l'arbre contre lequel Gaï se maintenait à peine debout, jusqu'à se placer sur sa cime. De toute évidence, c'était un Shinobi...

Gaï, déconcerté par cette apparition, sentit ce qui le gardait encore conscient partir en fumée.

L'individu parla à Raditz et ce dernier acquiesça avec un rictus.

La dernière vision de l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha sera celle du guerrier abaissant son bras...


	12. Le mouvement Shinobi

Errant dans le vide spatial, au milieu des ténèbres, loin de la chaleur de toute étoile, fusait à pleine vitesse une navette. À l'intérieur de celle-ci se tenait un corps immobile, dont la pâleur contrastait avec l'obscurité du vide intersidéral. Il était difficile de savoir s'il était conscient ou pas, vivant ou non – ses yeux étaient ouverts et un sourire figé marquait son visage inquiétant mais aucun réflexe ne venait perturber son allure comme figée dans l'immensité spatiale.

C'était en fait dans un état de pseudo-sommeil que se trouvait cet homme-serpent, reposant son organisme sans toutefois perdre une miette de l'incroyable spectacle de l'Univers défilant sous ses yeux. On aurait même pu croire qu'il errait au hasard au milieu des étoiles...

Et pourtant, Orochimaru l'immortel savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et où il allait. L'alarme illuminant toutes les secondes son visage d'un rouge sombre n'y était pas étrangère, affichant un manque de carburant qui devait être réalimenté en énergie solaire.

 _* L'autonomie restante est de l'ordre de 10 jours en hyper-propulsion_ , pensa l'étrange voyageur. _Ce sera largement suffisant pour atteindre l'étoile la plus proche et y puiser une énergie solaire bienvenue... *_

Mais ce n'était pas tout ce qu'affichait son écran. Autre chose avait attiré l'attention du Sannin.

 _* Une planète habitable s'y trouverait donc bien, comme je l'avais supposé il y a plusieurs décennies déjà en observant ses effets gravitationnels et lumineux sur son étoile. Ce petit vaisseau est une vraie mine d'informations... Il semblerait que ce... Freezer, ou son armée, aient déjà analysé ce monde sans le conquérir. Quelle chance, pour moi, d'être le pionnier. *_

Le sourire de l'homme reptilien partiellement endormi s'élargit à cette pensée.

 _* D'autant plus quand je lis qu'elle serait, aux dernières nouvelles, habitée par... des dragons. *_

Le vaisseau poursuivit sa folle route en direction de l'étoile visée, laissant déjà loin derrière lui son système solaire d'origine, dans lequel il avait autrefois placé toute son ambition et qui ne représentait à présent même plus la taille d'une tête d'épingle...

Lorsque Gaï rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur un lit confortable, ce qui n'atténuait cependant pas les intenses douleurs parcourant tout son corps.

 _* Où suis-je ? *_

Il regarda à sa gauche et vit une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Le ciel d'un magnifique bleu azuréen lui rappelait l'aura qui l'entourait avant sa perte de conscience. Les souvenirs du combat contre Raditz refirent aussitôt surface, justifiant toutes les douleurs qui tétanisaient son corps.

 _* L'infirmerie_ , reconnut alors Gaï. _*_

Il tenta de se relever, mais vit que ses deux avant-bras étaient plâtrés, l'empêchant de s'appuyer dessus. Dépité, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

Quelqu'un le regardait.

 _– Kakashi... !_

Il fixa le ninja copieur.

 _– Yo_ , répondit celui-ci.

 _– Alors..._

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Gaï.

 _– Konoha est sauf !_

 _– Évidemment_ , soupira Kakashi. _Mais bon sang, Gaï, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ?_

 _– T'as pas vu à quel point il était dangereux ?_ s'exclama son rival. _Il se moquait ouvertement de toi et même du Sandaime Hokage ! Il fallait l'arrêter au plus vite, qu'importait les moyens._

 _– Au point de te mettre dans un tel état ?_ demanda Kakashi.

 _– Il est dangereux, Kakashi... Peut-être que tu l'as empêché de détruire le village mais..._

 _– De quoi tu parles ?_ s'étonna le ninja copieur.

 _– Tu pensais que je n'avais pas vu le Shinobi qui m'a sauvé en parlant à Raditz au moment où il allait tout détruire ?_

 _– Je vois..._ murmura Kakashi.

Il resta un instant silencieux.

 _– J'ignore ce que tu as pu lui dire_ , poursuivit Gaï. _Mais nous ne pouvons lui faire confiance..._

Kakashi se leva.

 _– Je le sais très bien. Et on en est tous conscients. C'est pourquoi on l'analysait..._

Gaï baissa tristement les yeux.

 _– Et j'ai tout fait foirer... manquant de détruire le village au passage... Quel échec._

Le ninja copieur, qui s'était mis à marcher dans la pièce, s'arrêta et fixa Gaï, pensif.

Il se tourna alors et ferma la porte de la salle, s'approchant de son rival.

Soudain, à son grand étonnement, il le frappa avec force au visage, générant un coquard qui s'ajouta aux innombrables autres marques du blessé.

Celui-ci resta interdit face à ce comportement totalement inattendu de son rival.

 _– Tu appelles ça un échec ?_

Il le fixa de son unique œil visible d'un regard plus pénétrant encore que son Sharingan.

 _– Pendant que nous nous demandions quel point faible de ce Radditz nous pourrions exploiter pour en venir à bout avant qu'il ne décide d'être violent, tu l'as poussé par la force dans ses retranchements. Tu aurais dû le voir après votre combat : il était couvert de marques. Mais ce n'est pas tout : cet affrontement l'a clairement changé. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il a gagné en humilité, mais il semble tout au moins disposé à se tenir correctement. Tu es le premier à l'avoir poussé dans de tels retranchements, là où même Jiraiya-sensei avait échoué..._

Gaï ouvrit grand les yeux – du moins, autant que le lui permettaient ses nombreux hématomes.

 _– Kakashi..._

 _– Je n'avais jamais vu à l'œuvre ta Septième Porte, mais à présent je dois l'admettre : même si je suis persuadé que la rumeur concernant ton combat face au Yondaime est une invention de ta part..._

Kakashi soupira.

 _– Ça aurait peut-être bien pu se passer comme ça._

On toqua. Un nouvel arrivant fit son apparition. C'était le Sandaime Hokage.

 _– Kakashi a raison. Il y a six jours, pendant ton combat contre Raditz... L'Hokage, c'était toi, Gaï._

Gaï, ému, ne put à nouveau retenir ses larmes quand, soudain, il sembla parcourut d'une décharge violente et son visage se figea.

 _– Euh..._ s'inquiéta Kakashi. _Gaï... Ça va ?_

 _– Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama... Mais êtes-vous en train de dire que j'ai passé six jours à l'hôpital ?!_

 _– Eh bien_ , répondit le vieil homme. _Oui._

Le regard du Jōnin se fit horrifié.

 _– Et l'examen Chūnin, qui a gagné ?_

 _– Quinze participants – soit cinq équipes – ont réussi l'épreuve de la forêt,_ expliqua Kakashi. _L'équipe de Kurenaï, l'équipe d'Asuma, mon équipe, la tienne et une du village de Suna._

 _– Ahahah !_ s'exclama Gaï, soulagé de savoir que ses Genin avaient réussi leur épreuve. _Et une seule équipe venant du Pays du Vent, tu dis ? Konoha est en force, cette année !_

 _– Oui, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Selon les règles, à partir de quinze participants, un préliminaire a lieu avant le troisième test._

 _– Ah, mince, c'est vrai, mais on n'avait pas eu ça depuis..._

 _– Cinq ans. De ces tests préliminaires sont ressortis sept qualifiés..._

Kakashi lui tendit un papier.

 _– Je te laisse prendre connaissance du déroulement du test final._

S'il n'était pas si blessé, Gaï le lui aurait arraché des mains.

 _– Premier match_ , lut-il. _Shino contre Shikamaru ; le vainqueur rencontrera Sasuke..._

Il lança à Kakashi un regard presque accusateur.

 _– Le jeu du hasard_ , répondit celui-ci en prenant bien soin de ne pas fixer Gaï. _Comme il y avait un nombre impair de participants, ça impliquait forcément une inégalité de nombre de combats..._

 _– Mouais_ , bredouilla Gaï, visiblement pas convaincu.

 _* Hein ?_ pensa le ninja copieur. _Mais c'est vrai en plus, je n'y suis pour rien ! *_

 _– Deuxième match_ , reprit le blessé. _Oh... Lee contre Naruto..._

Il resta un moment silencieux, puis éclata de rire.

 _– Ton élève n'a aucune chance !_

 _– On verra bien_ , répondit Kakashi d'un ton neutre en haussant les épaules.

Le regard de Gaï se concentra sur la feuille.

 _– Troisième... Oh... ! Je crois que le village du sable ne va pas aimer voir leur seul qualifié éliminé dès le premier tour..._

Il pouffa.

 _– Ce Gaara n'a vraiment pas de bol d'être tombé sur Neji..._

 _– Je n'en serais pas si sûr_ , répliqua le ninja copieur. _Gaara a combattu ton élève, Tenten, durant les préliminaires. Ça a duré moins de cinq secondes..._

 _– Ah..._

Il regarda le Sandaime Hokage. Son esprit était encore embrouillé et des questions nouvelles faisaient surface.

 _– Au fait, qu'est devenu Raditz ?_

 _– Comme je te l'ai dit_ , intervint Kakashi, _il s'est relativement bien intégré depuis votre... rencontre..._

 _– Raditz vit chez Naruto_ , poursuivit le Sandaime Hokage.

L'annonce fut comme un nouveau choc pour le pauvre Gaï.

 _– Chez Naruto ? Bon sang, mais vous êtes tarés ou quoi ?! ... Avec tout mon respect._

 _– Il aurait été difficile de refuser. Tu as dû le remarquer par toi-même._

 _– Oui m..._

 _– De plus_ , coupa le Sandaime, _Naruto l'a soutenu, et tu connais son sens de la retenue..._

Une goutte de sueur perla le front de Kakashi.

 _– Il aurait été délicat de refuser_ , poursuivit le vieil homme. _Ça n'aurait mis en sécurité personne. Et de toute évidence, à en juger par son changement d'attitude de ces derniers jours, c'est la meilleure chose à faire._

 _– Je vois_ , marmonna Gaï.

Non loin de là, le jeune Naruto fêtait encore sa victoire.

 _– J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !_

 _– Ferme-la, gamin_ , grogna-t-on à côté de lui.

C'était Raditz.

 _– Et j'ai faim. Donne-moi à bouffer._

Le ventre de Naruto émit un grondement.

 _– Moi aussi j'ai faim... Bon, on va chez Ichiraku ! Prépare-toi à découvrir le met le plus exquis de nos contrées..._

Kakashi et le Sandaime finirent par prendre congé, laissant Gaï reprendre des forces.

Si l'état de son ami était inquiétant, ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait le plus le ninja copieur, ce que le chef du village remarqua aussitôt.

 _– À quoi penses-tu, Kakashi ?_ demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent loin d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

 _– Gaï m'a remercié de l'avoir sauvé et d'avoir su raisonner Raditz._

 _– N'était-ce pas naturel de sa part ?_

Le Jōnin fixa le Sandaime Hokage droit dans les yeux.

 _– Ça le serait si je l'avais fait. Mais je ne suis pas arrivé à temps._

Le vieil homme resta silencieux, attendant que Kakashi poursuive.

 _– Gaï m'a dit qu'un individu – un Shinobi – avait parlé avec Raditz et l'avait convaincu d'arrêter. Mais ce n'était pas moi..._

Kakashi s'appuya contre un mur en fixant son aîné.

 _– Je pensais être celui qui connaissait le mieux Raditz. Mais même moi, je n'avais aucune certitude de pouvoir le convaincre de se calmer. Cet individu est parvenu à le raisonner. J'ignore si c'était par intérêt pour le village mais..._

 _– Tu penses_ , intervint aussitôt le Sandaime Hokage d'un air sérieux, _que Raditz aurait un complice de ce monde ?_


	13. En avant !

Le plus célèbre bar de Konoha était mis à rude épreuve. Raditz venait de découvrir les meilleurs rāmen que pouvait offrir ce monde en la compagnie du plus grand ambassadeur de cette gastronomie : Naruto Uzumaki.

Le petit ninja blond et le grand Saiya-jin musclé se délectaient sans limite du met le plus savoureux de la planète.

Dehors, l'ambiance était tout autre. Aucun civil ne marchait dans ces rues qui n'étaient animées que par des passants Shinobi.

 _– Hey, Kurenaï_ , murmura un grand Jōnin avec une petite barbichette, croisant dans la rue une jeune femme brune. _Alors toi aussi ?_

 _– Asuma_ , le salua celle-ci. _Il semble que d'importants dispositifs soient mis en place pour une surveillance quasiment continue..._

 _– Ouais_ , répondit son interlocuteur en se posant contre un muret.

Il alluma une cigarette et commença à fûmer.

 _– C'est à cause de son appareil. Il permet de repérer les gens, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Si la même personne le suivait, il le remarquerait vite._

 _– En effet_ , murmura une voix à côté d'eux.

C'était Kakashi. Il les salua d'un signe de la main.

 _– Pensez à faire des clones._

 _– Plus on est de fous, plus on rit..._

Sans se douter qu'une surveillance extrême se trouvait dans la rue, Naruto et Raditz continuaient de dévorer leurs rāmen. Le petit ninja était totalement abasourdi par la capacité du Saiya-jin à multiplier les bols à une vitesse incroyable.

 _– Alors c'est ça, le secret de tes muscles ?_ demanda le garçon blond.

 _– Ouais, si on veut... Manger, dormir, s'entraîner, y'a que ça de vrai._

Naruto le fixa un instant. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant réflechir à quelque chose.

 _– Je sais !_ s'exclama-t-il alors. _Et si tu m'entraînais pour l'examen Chūnin ?_

Raditz tourna la tête vers lui. Naruto baissa aussitôt les yeux.

 _– Ouais_ , grogna le Saiya-jin.

 _– Tu... Tu acceptes ?_

 _– J'ai dit oui. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis venu..._

À des années-lumière de là, dans un système solaire proche, un corps étranger venait de faire sa funeste apparition.

Le petit vaisseau du vil serpent approchait de sa destination et l'hyper-propulsion s'était arrêtée, donnant l'impression que l'engin spatial s'était immobilisé au milieu du vide intersidéral. Mais il n'en était rien, car le corps fusait quand même à une vitesse effarante en direction du gros point lumineux apparaissant au loin.

 _* Encore quelques heures..._ pensa Orochimaru, sa pupille en forme de fente reflétant ce nouveau soleil duquel elle approchait irrémédiablement. _*_

Naruto et Raditz quittèrent le bar de rāmen, laissant le porte-monnaie de Naruto cracher tout l'argent de ses dernières missions. Ils marchèrent dans Konoha jusqu'à arriver au niveau de sources chaudes alors désertes, en dehors de l'armée de ninjas dissimulés qui les suivaient.

 _– On s'entraîne quand ?_ demanda Naruto.

Raditz s'arrêta et croisa les bras, fixant le garçon d'un regard dur.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par le cou.

 _– Qu'est-ce... que... tu... fais... ?!_ s'étouffa Naruto. _Arrête... !_

 _– Je ne suis pas ton pote, gamin._

Un groupe d'ANBU s'apprêta à intervenir. Il fut retenu par un bras tendu. C'était Kakashi.

 _– Non. Rien de déplacé._

 _– Mais... Kakashi-senpai_ , intervint le chef des ANBU. _Le petit risque de..._

 _– Ce n'est pas à vous d'intervenir. Contentez-vous de l'analyser. C'est votre mission, soldats._

Kakashi fixait le visage de Naruto. Il était rougeoyant. Mais était-ce vraiment la couleur de sa peau ?

Naruto perdait connaissance, il sombrait. Le sens des réalités lui échappait. Où était-il ? C'était un long couloir sombre. Un rugissement le surprit. Il venait d'une ouverture sur sa droite. Il s'y engouffra. Ses pieds étaient enfoncés dans une bonne épaisseur d'eau.

Une gigantesque cage se dessina soudain devant lui, plongée dans les ténèbres. Elle était immense, surplombant la zone telle une falaise obscure.

Mais quelque chose était particulièrement intriguant, à l'intérieur des barreaux...

Naruto s'approcha, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son inquiétude. Il ressentait comme une boule au ventre...

C'était cette même sensation qu'il avait face au guerrier enragé qui l'étranglait.

Les Shinobi observaient la scène, immobiles, figés face à l'horreur, cette mort qui pouvait frapper d'un instant à l'autre le jeune Naruto. Le monde ninja était certes cruel, mais Raditz n'était pas un ninja. C'était injuste.

Une goutte de sueur perlait le front de Kakashi. Il voyait face à lui son élève agoniser, tenter de vaines dernières respirations. Il savait qu'en une fraction de seconde, Raditz pourrait totalement aplatir sa gorge et le tuer sur le coup.

 _– FAIBLE... !_

Naruto sursauta de frayeur, tandis que de derrière les barreaux démesurés s'ouvrait un œil tout aussi titanesque.

Une énergie incroyable l'enveloppa soudain, une puissance dont il ressentait toute l'obscurité...

 _– Sans moi, tu serais déjà mort..._

Naruto était entouré d'une aura rougeoyante qui jaillissait à la manière d'un feu sacré. Raditz sentit la pression qu'il exerçait avec sa main subir une résistance. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que son Scouter s'animait.

 _– Je vois..._ murmura le Saiya-jin. _Alors c'était donc ça._

Le gain de puissance de Naruto était comparable à celui qu'il avait pu observer à son arrivée sur ce monde.

 _* Mince_ , pensa Kakashi. _Si ça continue, Naruto va perdre le contrôle... *_

 _– Toi_ , lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'ANBU qui l'accompagnait. _Fais venir Tenzō. Lui seul peut stopper ça..._

 _– On ne devrait pas laisser faire ?_ demanda ce dernier. _Avec le pouvoir du Bijū..._

 _– C'est de Kyūbi dont on parle_ , coupa Kakashi d'un ton ferme.

Il fut interrompu par les bruits du Scouter de Raditz qui sonnait à nouveau, signe d'une nouvelle augmentation de puissance. Il fixa Naruto. Une rage intense émanait de ses yeux devenus écarlates et dont les pupilles en forme de fente fixaient le Saiya-jin avec la détermination évidente de le pulvériser.

Son Chakra avait changé d'apparence. Plus dense, comme liquéfié, il entourait son corps en prenant la forme d'un renard, dont la queue se développa sous le regard intrigué de Raditz qui sentit sa main s'écarter de force sur cette nouvelle peau.

 _* Trop tard... Plus le temps ! *_

Kakashi rattrapa rapidement les deux adversaire.

 _– Raditz, il faut arrêter maintenant ! Le pouvoir que possède Naruto, c'est..._

Le Saiya-jin fixa Kakashi, maintenant toujours fermement le cou du manteau du renard.

 _– C'est vrai qu'il est devenu plus fort que toi, Kaka_ , répondit Raditz en éclatant de rire. _Ce gosse a du potentiel._

 _– Ce n'est pas Naruto..._

Le Saiya-jin lui lança un regard amusé, puis fixa à nouveau le garçon-renard dont deux nouvelles queues venaient d'apparaître.

 _– SORS DE LÀ, DÉMON ; MONTRE-TOI, KYŪBI !_ hurla-t-il au renard à trois queues dont il ressentait palpiter la puissance au creux de sa main.

 _* Quoi ?!_ s'étonna Kakashi, choqué. _Il... connaît Kyūbi ? *_

 _– Non_ , se reprit le ninja copieur. _C'est trop dangereux._

 _– 251 unités_ , poursuivit Raditz. _Ce gosse ignore totalement le pouvoir qu'il possède, pas vrai ?_

 _* C'est mauvais... ! À ce rythme... *_

Soudain, Naruto – ou ce qu'il en restait – poussa un hurlement d'une puissance si dévastatrice que le Jōnin fut propulsé sur plusieurs mètres tandis que Raditz lui-même devait se couvrir le visage, lâchant son adversaire sur le coup.

Le garçon fut soudain recouvert d'un sombre Chakra d'une densité et d'une intensité incroyables. L'émanation d'énergie était telle que les sources chaudes s'évaporèrent bien plus rapidement que prévu tandis que les bâtiments étaient soufflés.

Le Scouter de Raditz s'alarma.

 _* Je n'ai plus le choix_ , pensa le ninja copieur. _*_

Kakashi disparut. C'était un clone.

L'original, à l'hôpital aux côtés de Gaï, ressentit les souvenirs de son résidu d'âme lui revenir et comprit aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire. Il courut dans le bâtiment jusqu'à l'entrée. Se plaçant derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, il insuffla du Chakra au niveau d'un bouton habituellement utilisé pour certains cas d'urgence.

Sa signature énergétique fut aussitôt reconnue et l'écran à ses côtés afficha un message en gros.

 _« ALERTE KYŪBI »_

Soudain, une alarme tonitruante se fit entendre dans tout le village.

 _– ALERTE KYŪBI – CODE ROUGE – ÉVACUATION IMMÉDIATE._

La voix s'entendait dans tous les hauts-parleurs de Konoha. Les souvenirs du tragique événement ayant eu lieu une douzaine d'années avant firent renaître les plus profondes frayeurs des villageois. Une panique comme jamais on n'aurait imaginé – même en temps de guerre – s'imposa en quelques secondes seulement jusqu'à devenir omniprésente. Les gens criaient et couraient. Les maisons, les commerces, l'académie, tout devint un gigantesque capharnaüm tandis que chacun courait pour sa vie, désireux de placer aussi vite que possible des kilomètres entre eux et le fléau annoncé à pleine puissance.

 _– ALERTE KYŪBI – CODE ROUGE – ÉVACUATION IMMÉDIATE._

Des ninjas firent leur interruption. Une partie se rendirent dans les différentes zones critiques – notamment l'hôpital et l'académie – et aidèrent les moins mobiles, mais dans leur majorité, ils se rendirent à toute vitesse en direction de l'émanation de Chakra qui fusait vers les cieux. Même le Sandaime Hokage, dans sa tenue de combat, était de la partie. Le danger représenté par le Bijû était trop important et devenait donc, dans une telle situation, la priorité absolue.

 _– ALERTE KYŪBI – CODE ROUGE – ÉVACUATION IMMÉDIATE._

La majorité des Shinobi du village tout entier entourèrent rapidement la zone dans laquelle Naruto se trouvait. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment le gamin imprévisible qu'ils y trouvèrent.

C'était un monstre, un renard à quatre queues dont le manteau semblait incandescent, vibrant d'une énergie aussi rare que puissante.

 _– ALERTE KYŪBI – CODE ROUGE – ÉVACUATION IMMÉDIATE._

 _* Il est devenu un véritable Kyūbi miniature..._ pensa le Sandaime Hokage. _*_

Tous les ninjas fixaient avec sérieux la scène se déroulant juste sous leurs yeux.

 _– ALERTE KYŪBI – CODE ROUGE – ÉVACUATION IMMÉDIATE._

Raditz se tourna vers le vieux chef du village.

 _– Ce gamin a finalement atteint son objectif d'Hokatruc. Il est au niveau !_

Le Sandaime Hokage fixa Raditz droit dans les yeux.

 _– Arrêtez ça. Le village est en danger._

Curieusement, sa remarque sembla perturber Raditz. Il se tourna vers le monstre qui fusa aussitôt dans sa direction, lui décochant un terrible coup que le Saiya-jin encaissa en pleine mâchoire.

 _* Arf, ça fait pas du bien, j'aurais mieux fait d'esquiver... *_

 _– ALERTE KYŪBI – CODE ROUGE – ÉVACUATION IMMÉDIATE._

Raditz répondit aussitôt avec une droite qui envoya le démon s'enfoncer contre le sol, générant un profond cratère. Mais il se releva.

 _* Hein ?_ pensa le Saiya-jin. _Ça n'a pas suffi ? *_

Soudain, le terrifiant renard à quatre queue condensa des bulles de Chakra noires et blanches au dessus de sa tête... Le Scouter de Raditz s'anima de nouveau.

 _– Retire ce sceau..._ gronda le monstre derrière les barreaux à l'adresse de Naruto, perdu dans son esprit embrouillé face à la cage gigantesque sur laquelle était clairement apposé un sceau. _Je vais annihiler ce misérable insecte..._

Il continuait à préparer sa gigantesque sphère sous le regard de Raditz qui fronça les sourcils.

 _– ALERTE KYŪBI – CODE ROUGE – ÉVACUATION IMMÉDIATE._

Le vieux Sandaime Hokage semblait particulièrement soucieux en fixant la boule d'énergie condensée qui se préparait sous ses yeux.

 _* Bijū Dama..._ pensa-t-il sombrement. _*_

 _– FUYEZ TOUS !_ hurla-t-il à ses soldats. _Sauvez vos vies !_

Une partie des Shinobi s'exécuta. L'Hokage se mordit alors le pouce jusqu'au sang, faisant apparaître un singe dont le regard se posa immédiatement sur le démon.

 _– Alors, ça recommence... ?_

 _– J'ai besoin que tu prennes ta forme de bâton. Si cette attaque touche le village, tout sera pulvérisé sur un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres. On doit tenter le tout pour le tout..._

Asuma – ainsi que d'autres Jōnin ayant choisi de rester auprès de leur maître – se placèrent à ses côtés.

 _– On va vous aider, Hokage-sama._

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu effectuer leur combinaison, une double détonation les ramena à la raison. Raditz, d'un mouvement particulièrement rapide, venait de frapper d'un puissant coup de pied vertical le renard qui fut propulsé dans les airs, suivant son offensive d'un uppercut dans la sphère du monstre qu'il envoya en plein dans sa poitrine.

Tous retinrent leur souffle tandis que le monstre était envoyé à pleine vitesse en direction des cieux.

Soudain, un flash illumina tout le village. Une sphère d'un Chakra explosif tourbillonnait juste au dessus des bâtiments du village qu'elle aurait aisément pu pulvériser.

Ainsi s'exprima pleinement la rage du Kyūbi. La puissance de cette émanation d'énergie n'avait rien de commun avec une explosion ordinaire : c'était un véritable cataclysme. Raditz lui-même fut surpris par la puissance de l'attaque.

Mais déjà, un corps inerte retombait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Raditz resta immobile, tendant simplement ses bras devant lui pour rattraper le petit ninja inconscient.

 _– OK gamin, t'as mérité ton entraînement._


	14. À la maison

Kakashi était exténué. C'était une journée particulièrement éprouvante nerveusement et il était impatient de retrouver sa maison. Sur le chemin, il croisa de nombreux villageois qui rentraient chez eux également, une fois le signal d'alarme levé. Tous étaient particulièrement tendus. Le ninja copieur soupira, désolé d'avoir dû générer un tel état de panique en ravivant de si sombres blessures, mais la menace d'un retour de Kyūbi était trop importante pour être ignorée et il était de son devoir, en tant que Jōnin d'élite aussi bien que d'habitant de Konoha, d'anticiper une telle potentialité.

Mais c'était à présent terminé : Raditz avait – fort heureusement – agi à temps pour éviter qu'un drame ne se produise. Cette pensée n'était pas bien rassurante pour le Shinobi, conscient que le concerné était un véritable danger également qui était d'ailleurs passé à un cheveu d'anéantir le village. Mais la vue de son élève transformé en un résidu du terrible renard avait suffisamment marqué le Jōnin pour mettre de côté ce ressentiment à l'égare de Raditz.

 _* Quelle ironie, d'avoir songé utiliser Kyūbi contre Raditz... C'était de la folie ! J'avais oublié à quel point le Bijū était horrifiant. Des deux, je ne sais pas quelle est la plus grande menace... Mais je crains qu'on n'ait guère le choix que de les laisser ensemble, comme l'avait senti le Sandaime... En espérant qu'ils se canalisent l'un l'autre comme aujourd'hui... *_

Il poussa la porte et entra chez lui. Il ouvrit un sachet de salade et commença à grignoter les feuilles comme s'il s'agissait de chips.

Tandis que l'homme au Sharingan se délectait de sa laitue, une ombre s'approchait, telle un chat à l'affût. Kakashi continuait à manger avec une apparence totalement insouciante, tournant le dos à l'individu qui se trouvait à présent à un mètre de lui.

 _– Je suis désolé_ , dit soudain le ninja copieur, sans même se retourner. _Je suis exténué, je n'ai pas envie de t'entraîner, aujourd'hui._

 _– Je m'en doutais_ , murmura-t-on dans son dos. _Mais je suis surpris que vous ayez repéré ma présence._

 _– Tu es doué mais il te manque des aptitudes de base chez les ninja. Par exemple, pour vivre chez moi depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, tu aurais dû remarquer que je verrouillais toujours la porte en partant. Il est donc probable que je ne sois pas seul si, à mon retour, je n'ai qu'à pousser la porte pour entrer. Et si, en plus, personne ne se montre, je ne peux qu'en déduire qu'on cherche à me tendre un piège. Pour finir, je suis dans la cuisine, c'est-à-dire une pièce dans laquelle de nombreux objets ont des reflets, rendant tout mouvement particulièrement délicat. Il te reste encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre..._

Non loin de là, Sasuke était seul chez lui, adossé contre un mur tandis qu'il lançait une balle sur celui d'en face, la rattrapant à son rebond. Il reproduisait ainsi ce jeu depuis un certain temps, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le signal d'alarme qui avait eu lieu avait demandé l'évacuation de tout le village. Lui s'était échappé, fuyant, s'accrochant à la vie, exactement comme le lui avait demandé son frère qu'il haïssait tant... Il se dégoûtait d'avoir réagi ainsi, il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Il devait changer. Bientôt, Kakashi l'entraînerait. Ce serait l'occasion d'enfin progresser.

 _– Fuir, vous ne savez faire que ça ?_

Gaara se trouvait à l'entrée du village, fixant d'un regard noir son maître. Kankuro et Temari, à ses côtés, semblaient particulièrement tendus.

 _– Dois-je te rappeler notre mission ?_ répondit l'adulte.

 _– Baki-sensei_ , intervint soudain la jeune fille du groupe. Qui sont ces trois personnes qui approchent ?

 _– Je pensais que tout le monde était rentré au village..._ murmura son frère.

Baki regarda au loin les silhouettes. Il reconnut une femme ainsi qu'un homme de forte corpulence maintenant sur son épaule un individu d'apparence bien plus chétive. Tandis qu'ils approchaient, le Jōnin de Suna plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer le petit homme qui portait un chapeau quand, soudain, son visage se couvrit de sueur.

 _– Sensei ?_ demanda Kankuro.

 _– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire..._

 _– Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _– C'est... un des cinq Kage..._

Kankuro et Temari eurent une réaction de surprise.

 _– Vous voulez dire, comme le Kazekage-sama et l'Hokage ?_

 _– Je pensais que seul Suna avait accepté de participer à cette session de l'examen Chūnin à Konoha..._

Baki resta silencieux, bouche-bée.

 _* Que vient faire un Kage ici... ? *_

Orochimaru se trouvait à présent plus proche de son nouveau Soleil qu'il ne l'avait jamais été face à l'ancien. L'immense boule de feu illuminait tout son visage pâle revigoré de toute sa puissance. Souriant comme un dément, l'exilé Shinobi semblait près à lécher cette sphère incandescente comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de glace qu'on donnerait à un enfant. Mais c'était sans compter sur la chaleur étouffante que produisait cette étoile. Dans sa capsule, l'atmosphère artificielle était devenue si chaude qu'Orochimaru estima la température d'ébullition de l'eau atteinte.

Pourtant, l'énergie solaire était loin d'être suffisante.

 _– Même à une distance si proche, juste pour parcourir une année-lumière en hyper-propulsion, il me faudrait rester ici... Un million de milliards d'années. D'ici là, l'étoile aura disparu depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que sera devenu l'Univers..._

Orochimaru eut un sourire fasciné.

 _– Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre tout ce temps ici. Je suppose que ces peuples primitifs utilisent des moyens plus simples et rapides pour redonner du carburant à leurs vaisseaux... Demi-tour, la planète des dragons m'attend !_

Et le vaisseau fit demi-tour, tournant le dos au Soleil tandis que, devant lui, se dessinait un point lumineux qui se démarquait des étoiles parsemant l'obscurité spatiale. C'était sa destination...

Bien loin de là, à la proximité relative d'une étoile à peine visible dans le ciel obscure, Kakashi s'était retourné et fixait son interlocuteur d'un regard neutre. Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné par son interruption.

 _– Tu sembles bien t'adapter à ton nouveau village, Haku._

Le jeune garçon, face à lui, inclina la tête en signe de respect.

 _– Merci de m'avoir laissé cette chance en m'hébergeant chez vous, Kakashi-sama. Peu de Shinobi auraient osé en faire autant._

 _– Ne me remercies pas. J'ai un élève... persuasif._

 _– J'ai remarqué... D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?_

 _– Toujours en forme_ , répondit Kakashi, pensant à sa terrible transformation.

Haku eut un sourire.

 _– Je veux dire, après aujourd'hui ?_

 _– Eh bien_ , répondit Kakashi, je suppose qu'il rentre chez lui après l'évacuation, comme tous les villageois.

Le garçon laissa échapper un rictus amusé.

 _– J'ai sans doute beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais je sais reconnaître un Chakra quand j'en croise un. Surtout celui-ci..._

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

 _– Le Chakra rougeoyant que Naruto avait utilisé contre moi, c'était le même que celui que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure. C'était Kyūbi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le ninja copieur, voyant qu'il était inutile de cacher la vérité plus longtemps, ne nia plus.

 _– N'ébruite pas ça._

 _– Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je m'inquiète pour Naruto._

Kakashi passa devant lui et s'étala sur son canapé, exténué.

 _– Naruto a été poussé dans ses retranchements et a dû avoir recours à une partie du pouvoir du démon._

Le visage d'Haku sembla un moment pensif. L'instant d'après, il s'était assombri.

 _– Était-ce le monstre ?_

Le Jōnin lui lança un regard intrigué, comprenant toutefois de qui il était question. Il acquiesça.

Le regard du garçon changea soudain tandis que ses poings se serraient.

 _– Dîtes à Naruto de ne pas le tuer..._

Une lueur de haine pure traversa le regard de Haku.

 _– ... car je le ferai moi-même._

Kakashi fut surpris par sa réaction. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de Raditz ou de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le pont depuis l'arrivée de Haku au village.

 _– Que dis-tu ?_ s'étonna l'adulte.

Les yeux du garçon brillaient, recouverts de larmes.

 _– Vous pensiez que je n'étais pas au courant ?_

Le Jōnin resta silencieux.

 _– Vous pensiez que j'étais inconscient quand Zabuza-sensei a été tué ?_

Haku tremblait.

 _– J'avais en fait repris connaissance quand ce monstre a tué Zabuza-sensei, puis j'ai de nouveau sombré, plongé dans le désespoir... Je pensais à un cauchemar..._

Kakashi ne sut que répondre, préférant le laisser finir.

 _– C'était du pur sadisme. J'aurais accepté si vous l'aviez tué, vous, en tant que ninja. Mais lui a juste joué !_

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues du gamin.

 _– Je suis désolé, Kakashi-sama. Je suis conscient de la chance que vous m'avez donnée et du respect que je dois aux lois. Mais je vais sans doute devoir en enfreindre..._

Il s'essuya les lèvres d'un geste rageur.

 _– Je vengerai Zabuza-sensei. Ce monstre payera._

À l'entrée du village, passant devant le groupe de Gaara sans les voir – ce dernier les ignorant également, volontairement – les trois nouveaux arrivants se présentèrent aux gardes qui leur barraient la route. Mais quand le petit Kage sauta par terre pour leur faire face, leur courage s'évapora aussitôt.

 _– Conduisez-moi à l'Hokage._

 _– À... À quel nom ?_

Le vieil homme nain les fixa d'un regard dur.

 _– Ōnoki, Tsuchikage._

Sur une planète à peine plus grande qu'une maison se trouvait un dieu, et sur ce dieu se trouvaient deux antennes, pointées en direction du lointain village plus si caché de Konoha.

 _– J'aimais bien ce monde. Quel dommage, qu'ils aient croisé la route de ces Saiya-jin..._


	15. Préparations

Le Tsuchikage et ses deux compagnons furent conduits jusqu'à la demeure de l'Hokage, à la demande de celui-ci.

 _– Maître Tsuchikage_ , demanda le colosse qui l'accompagnait. _Ne souhaitez-vous pas que je vous porte ?_

 _– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Akatsuchi_ , gromela le vieux petit homme. _Je ne vais pas me présenter dans le village d'Hashirama Senju sur ton dos..._

 _– C'est le village d'Hiruzen Sarutobi_ , corrigea la jeune fille d'un air malicieux. _Vous perdez la tête, vieil homme ?_

Le petit homme, toujours aussi grincheux, lui lança un regard mauvais et continua sa course, se plaignant régulièrement de douleurs au dos. Leur arrivée dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage fut remarquée par des Shinobi, intrigués par la venue imprévue d'un Kage en cette heure tardive.

Une fois devant la porte, le Tsuchikage leva la main et ouvrit la poignée sans toquer. Ils se trouvèrent alors devant le vieil Hokage, fumant sa pipe en fixant quatre tableaux représentant chacun un visage différent.

 _– Ah, Tsuchikage-dono, entrez donc !_ l'invita-t-il, bien que cela ne fût pas nécessaire.

Le petit vieux avait en effet déjà franchi le seuil de la porte et s'avançait d'un pas décidé dans la pièce en direction de son hôte.

 _– Que signifie cette mascarade, Hiruzen ?!_ s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Il semblait sur le point de décrocher un coup à son interlocuteur. Un Anbu, jusqu'alors dissimulé au fond de la pièce, s'interposa immédiatement pour protéger son maître.

 _– Et que crois-tu faire ?_ poursuivit le vieil homme au soldat masqué.

 _– Il a raison, Tenzō_ , murmura l'Hokage à son garde. _Tu ne ferais pas le poids contre lui. Pourrais-tu, en revanche, aller chercher un siège pour notre invité ? À notre âge, il faut ménager notre dos..._

Le Tsuchikage s'apprêtait à lâcher une remarque, mais se ravisa, obligé de reconnaître que l'Hokage avait raison. Il se contenta donc de soupirer, toujours furieux.

L'Anbu revint avec une chaise particulièrement confortable qu'il déposa devant le fauteuil sur lequel était assis son maître. Le vieux nain s'installa sur celle-ci, ses pieds ne touchant alors plus le sol.

 _– Bien_ , dit l'Hokage en inclinant la tête avec respect. _Reprenons, Ōnoki. De quelle mascarade parlez-vous ?_

 _– Je sais que vous gardez dans votre village le guerrier qui a commis bon nombre d'atrocités..._

Hiruzen cracha un mince filet de fumée, masquant sa surprise de voir que son interlocuteur était si bien renseigné.

Dehors, à quelques pâtés de maisons de là, Naruto se réveillait.

 _– Où suis-je ?_

Il se trouvait au centre d'un cratère, là où il reconnut la zone des sources chaudes de Konoha, totalement dévastées.

 _– Que... s'est-il passé ici ?_

 _– Enfin réveillé ? Pas trop tôt..._

C'était Raditz. La nuit tombait. Naruto se releva péniblement.

 _– Ne t'occupe pas du décor_ , poursuivit le Saiya-jin d'un ton neutre. _Et enfile ça._

Il lui lança une combinaison identique à la sienne, mais en plus petite.

 _– Où as-tu trouvé ça ?_ s'étonna Naruto, surpris.

Raditz ne répondit pas. Il se rappela simplement du moment où il avait découvert que son vaisseau avait disparu, il avait retrouvé certains objets par terre – sans doute jugés inutiles et encombrants par celui qui avait osé s'emparer de son véhicule spatial...

Orochimaru n'était à présent plus si perdu, dans l'espace. Il voyait clairement se dessiner une planète devant ses yeux. Elle était encore bien loin, mais il commençait à distinguer sa lueur bleuâtre, la même que celle d'une de ses dernières visions de son monde natal avant que son vaisseau ne passe en hyper-propulsion.

 _* Encore quelques heures... *_

Dans Konoha, les deux Kage se toisaient sans ciller.

 _– Que voulez-vous, Ōnoki ?_ demanda l'Hokage.

 _– Livrez-le nous, Hiruzen_ , répondit le Tsuchikage.

Le vieux chef de Konoha eut un rire amusé.

 _– Ce sera difficile, je le crains..._

Des bruits de pas interrompirent leur discussion. Ils étaient accompagné du son caractéristique d'une canne qui accompagne une marche.

 _* Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment..._ pensa l'Hokage. _*_

 _– Souhaitez-vous peut-être le livrer à une quelconque justice ?_ demanda le nouvel arrivant, marchant jusqu'à se tenir aux côté de l'Hokage. _Aura-t-il droit à un procès, auquel il devra sagement assister en attendant sa peine ? Pardonnez-moi, Tsuchikage, mais il semble que vous n'ayez aucune idée de qui est Raditz, ou plutôt de ce qu'il est..._

 _– Oh, je me souviens, tu es ce gamin du clan Shimura que notre petit groupe avait poursuivi durant la Deuxième Grande Guerre, tandis que tu te cachais pitoyablement sous la racine d'un arbre... Danzō, c'est ça ?_

Ce dernier ne réagit pas à la pique, continuant à fixer de son unique œil visible le chef de village rival.

 _– Et je sais parfaitement ce qu'il est. Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses concernant cet individu. Je sais qu'il vient d'un autre monde, qu'il a tué de nombreux individus parmi lesquels certains d'Iwa et qu'il s'est réfugié ici, à Konoha._

 _– Je me doutais que titiller votre ego vous ferait vite réagir_ , poursuivit Danzō. _Je me demande d'où vous tenez de telles informations, quoique j'ai ma petite idée sur la question..._

Le vieux nain lui lança un regard noir.

 _– Êtes-vous en contact avec l'organisation criminelle du nom d'Akatsuki ?_ reprit soudain le vieux borgne, à la surprise générale.

 _– Danzō !_ s'exclama Hiruzen, outré.

L'ambiance s'était soudainement tendue. Mais le Tsuchikage, après un court moment de silence, fixa l'Hokage droit dans les yeux.

 _– Aux grands maux les grands remèdes..._

Naruto semblait hésiter à porter une tenue aussi légère.

 _– J'aurai froid à dedans..._

 _– Non, t'auras chaud, vu ce que je te prépare._

 _– Je... Je vais être ridicule avec ça dans Konoha._

Pour toute réponse, Raditz prit la tête de Naruto dans sa main et s'envola, le petit ninja agitant vainement pieds et mains dans tous les sens. Le Saiya-jin vola en direction du soleil couchant jusqu'à atterrir dans une clairière, à l'extérieur du village. Il lâcha Naruto qui s'écrasa par terre, sur le postérieur.

 _– C'est bon, t'as fini avec tes excuses ? Je veux que tu portes ça durant toute la durée de ton entraînement._

 _– Mais pourquoi ?_

 _– Parce que ça, ça résistera..._

Hiruzen était choqué d'entendre qu'Ōnoki avait fait une telle chose.

 _– Comment pouvez-vous... ?_

 _– Et vous alors ?!_

 _– On comprends mieux comment l'Akatsuki a pu se faire un nom dans le monde_ , murmura Danzō avec froideur. _Si l'un des cinq villages cachés la finance, ce n'est pas si étonnant._

Ōnoki fronça les sourcils.

 _– C'est possible. Mais vous hébergez un terroriste bien plus dangereux encore, c'est bien la preuve que j'avais raison de faire ce que j'ai fait !_

 _– Et que comptez-vous faire ?_ demanda Hiruzen, qui avait perdu son ton cordial.

Il y eut un bref silence.

 _– Tout dépendra de vous..._

Dehors, Naruto avait enfilé sa nouvelle tenue.

 _– Alors, je ressemble à quoi ?_ demanda-t-il avec fierté.

 _– À rien_ , répondit simplement Raditz.

Ne s'attardant pas sur la réaction de son nouveau disciple, il s'assit en tailleur en face de lui et l'invita à faire de même.

 _– Laisse-toi faire, même si ça fait mal._

Avant que Naruto n'ait le temps de se préparer à quoi que ce soit, Raditz posa ses mains sur ses épaules et mit une pression en appuyant avec ses doigts, se déplaçant jusqu'à ses bras, puis passant sur ses trapèzes, son torse, son dos, ses jambes... Le jeune ninja ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, grimaçant à chaque douleur. C'était comme si certains points étaient douloureux au contact, des tensions particulières parsemant son corps endolori.

 _– Bon_ , reprit soudain Raditz en ouvrant les yeux. _Étire-toi._

 _– Quoi ?_ s'étonna Naruto. _L'entraînement est déjà fini ?_

Mais déjà, le guerrier l'obligeait à prendre des positions de force. Le jeune ninja n'eut d'autre choix que de s'y plier, ressentant immédiatement ses muscles s'étirer. Le timing et la respiration étaient également imposés par le guerrier. La séance dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes, durant lesquelles Naruto fut, étonnamment, silencieux.

Lorsqu'elle s'acheva, le garçon se sentait étrangement mieux. Il bâilla.

 _– Tiens, mange et dors._

C'était un étrange mélange verdâtre qui fit grimacer Naruto.

 _– C'est quoi ?_ demanda le jeune ninja, interdit.

 _– Un mélange d'algues et d'oléagineux. Des protéines, des graisses et des minéraux après l'entraînement avant de dormir._

 _– Ça n'a pas l'air..._

 _– Mange ou meurs_ , coupa simplement Raditz.

Naruto se tut, puis lentement, il prit la cuillère que lui tendait le guerrier et goûta la purée d'une timide bouchée. À son grand étonnement, c'était loin d'avoir mauvais goût.

 _– À présent, tu mangeras ce que je te donne._

Naruto acquiesça, moyennement satisfait mais sachant n'avoir pas le choix.

 _– L'entraînement seul ne signifie rien_ , poursuivit le Saiya-jin. _Et j'ai vu ton potentiel... Ce que je veux te faire travailler, en plus de certaines capacités..._

Il marqua une brève pause, attendant que son nouveau disciple occupé à manger se montre plus attentif.

 _– ... c'est ton Zenkai._

Le jeune ninja leva la tête d'un air intrigué.

 _– Zenkai ?_ répéta-t-il.

 _– La surcompensation engendrée par la souffrance._

 _– Je ne comprends pas..._

 _– C'est comme quand tu es malade_ , grogna Raditz, agacé d'avoir à expliquer ce concept. _Ton corps fabrique des anticorps et tu sors plus fort._

 _– C'est quoi le rapport ?_

 _– Le rapport_ , poursuivit Raditz en le fixant d'un regard dur. _C'est que je vais te rendre malade..._

Naruto recula d'un pas, inquiet.

 _– Maintenant, dors._

 _– Je veux bien, mais ma maison est..._

 _– Tu ne quitteras pas ce lieu avant un mois._

Le jeune ninja voulut se rebeller, mais Raditz se mit debout devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

 _– Tu auras besoin de repos_ , poursuivit le Saiya-jin, un sourire mauvais affiché sur le visage.

Après une courte minute d'hésitation, le ninja aux habits de Saiya-jin dut admettre qu'il serait inutile de revenir sur cette décision. De toute façon, le sommeil le guettait de plus en plus et ses idées n'étaient plus très claires.

Il s'étala sur le dos, bras grands ouverts, fixant le magnifique ciel nocturne qui lui donnait l'impression d'être si petit...

Une étoile sembla lui faire un clin d'oeil.

C'était autour de cette même étoile que gravitait une planète sur laquelle était étendu un autre grand combattant dont la journée d'entraînement avait été tout aussi éprouvante que celle du garçon-renard. Son regard était perdu dans les cieux en direction de la planète des Shinobi. Épuisé, ses vêtements orange en lambeaux et ses cheveux noirs décoiffés se mêlant à l'herbe, le jeune et puissant individu n'en restait pas moins satisfait, comme à son habitude.

 _* Je me demande s'il existe d'autres combattants dans l'Univers..._ pensa-t-il en regardant les étoiles. _*_

Il fut interrompu dans ses songes par des bruissements d'herbes s'apparentant à des bruits de pas saccadés.

 _– Papa, Papa !_ s'exclamait une voix d'enfant, à sa gauche. _Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !_

Son père se releva pour se retrouver assis en tailleur face à son fils. Le petit garçon, reconnaissable parmi mille autres à sa queue ainsi qu'à son chapeau surmonté d'une boule de cristal à quatre étoiles, était tout excité en lui montrant le papillon qu'il tenait dans sa main.

 _– Gohan !_

Il lui sourit.

 _– GOKŪŪŪ-SA ! GOHAAAN-KUN ! À TABLE !_ beugla une voix féminine, réveillant probablement tous les animaux de la forêt proche.

Gokū, Gohan et le papillon sursautèrent d'un même mouvement tandis que ce dernier battait ses ailes et s'enfuyait.

 _– On arrive, Chichi !_ s'exclama le père en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour courir jusqu'à la maison où les attendait un bon repas chaud...

Les heures passèrent...

À quelques années-lumière de là, le vaisseau dans lequel se terrait le fourbe serpent arrivait au niveau de la planète visée. Elle était vraiment semblable à celle qu'il avait quittée : recouverte de mers séparant des terres et parsemée de nuages.

Tout se passa alors très rapidement : l'entrée dans l'atmosphère fut particulièrement brutale et Orochimaru se demanda si la coque résisterait à la chaleur étouffante liée à la surpression générée par les frottements de l'air sur l'engin supersonique. La traversée fut si rapide que tout se passa tel un flash suivi d'une puissante déflagration tandis que le vaisseau s'écrasait par terre.

Le corps du terrifiant voyageur fut brutalement disloqué par la décélération brutale, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour le Sannin qui rampa jusqu'à l'ouverture de son vaisseau, tel le serpent qu'il était.

Il prit sa première bouffée d'air extra-terrestre dans une atmosphère relativement chaude. Tout en s'éloignant du cratère d'impact, il remarqua que le sol était composé de sable. De toute évidence, il se trouvait dans un désert, qui était par ailleurs particulièrement semblable à ceux de son monde natal.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse totalement se remettre de cet atterrissage pour le moins brutal, une silhouette se dessina devant lui, apparaissant au loin, tel un mirage. Et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas un dragon...


	16. La planète des dragons

La silhouette approchant au loin tenait définitivement moins du dragon qu'Orochimaru du serpent. C'était, de toute évidence, un humain. Un homme brun dans une longue toge blanche qui marchait d'un pas calme.

Orochimaru se doutait de la possibilité de rencontrer d'autres créatures humanoïdes. Il avait depuis longtemps soupçonné l'existence d'une origine anthropomorphique venant d'autres mondes, hypothèse fortement renforcée par l'arrivée du Saiya-jin sur sa planète natale.

Et à en juger par l'apparence de l'individu qui approchait, l'isolement entre les créatures humaines de ce monde et de celui des Shinobi était particulièrement récent, au point que la spéciation – la séparation des espèces – n'avait eu le temps de se faire. Cela apportait une autre donnée à Orochimaru concernant le reste de cette planète : les conditions étaient probablement très semblables à celles de son monde natal et les humains avaient sans doute ici aussi la capacité de voyager, limitant les risques d'isolement géographique, d'évolution rapide ou de tares telles qu'une consanguinité importante.

Du moins, c'était la déduction qu'il faisait à la seule vue de cet individu d'apparence jeune qui se trouvait à présent à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, continuant de marcher sur le sable dans sa direction.

Mais il y avait autre chose, une donnée non négligeable. Il était particulièrement fort, Orochimaru le sentait. Son Chakra était exceptionnel.

Le Sannin resta immobile. La scène, vue par une personne extérieure, aurait pu être interprétée comme un rendez-vous programmé en plein cœur du désert par les deux individus. Mais il n'en était rien.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin à la hauteur du ninja légendaire.

 _– Bienvenue, étranger de ce monde._

Les premières paroles de son interlocuteur semblaient plutôt pacifiques. Orochimaru s'inclina avec un respect feint, sans toutefois perdre de vue une seconde cet individu qui, pour une raison obscure, l'intriguait fortement.

 _– Je me suis toujours demandé si la vie existait ailleurs dans l'Univers_ , poursuivit le jeune homme d'un ton calme. _J'ai ma réponse !_

Il parlait simplement de ce qui aurait dû être une découverte incroyable. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiété par Orochimaru, ce qui déconcerta quelque peu ce dernier, habitué à générer un certain malaise par sa seule aura – bien que son physique reptilien y fût habituellement aussi pour quelque chose...

 _– Oh_ , reprit soudain le jeune homme ténébreux, l'air gêné. _Quelle impolitesse de ma part ; j'imagine que vous ne parlez pas ma langue..._

Il sembla réfléchir un bref instant.

 _– Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de communiquer plus simplement..._ se dit-il. _Peut-être avec des signes ? Hum..._

 _– Inutile de vous donner cette peine_ , siffla alors Orochimaru d'une voix mielleuse.

 _– Oh, nous parlons le même langage ?_ s'exclama l'individu, apparemment ravi. _Passionnant... L'évolution des espèces et des cultures du point de vue astronomique semble avoir été négligée par les savants de mon monde._

 _– C'est une bien fâcheuse tendance qu'ont les humains de s'imposer des limites..._

 _– Quelle belle analyse. Il semblerait que nos destins ne se soient pas croisés par hasard..._

 _– Il semblerait, en effet..._

Orochimaru était plus que jamais captivé par son interlocuteur, qui paraissait lui-même également intéressé. Il était clair que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui dans ce monde, et qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé par hasard en plein milieu du désert où avait atterri le Shinobi...

 _– Je me demande cependant une chose_ , s'enquit Orochimaru. _Vous faîtes référence aux humains de ce monde, mais mes sources faisaient mention d'une autre espèce..._

 _– Ah, vraiment ? Laquelle ?_

 _– Les dragons. Existent-ils ?_

Sa question était claire, il était inutile de patienter plus longtemps. Les sourcils du jeune homme se haussèrent.

 _– Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils se feraient connaître par-delà les frontières de l'espace..._

Face au regard d'Orochimaru, l'individu s'approcha. Étrangement, un sentiment de profond malaise s'empara du terrifiant homme-serpent pour qui la proximité de cet être n'avait rien de sain. Son interlocuteur le remarqua et sourit.

 _– N'ayez crainte, je suis persuadé que vous ne risquez rien. Après tout, vous aussi êtes... spécial._

La dernière fois qu'Orochimaru avait ressenti un tel sentiment de tension extrême, c'était lorsqu'il avait voulu s'emparer du corps d'Itachi Uchiha, alors qu'il était encore membre de l'Akatsuki. Confronté aux pouvoirs du Sharingan, il s'était senti totalement impuissant, écrasé de tout son être, comme si son âme elle-même avait ressenti un terrifiant danger.

Il s'était passé exactement la même chose lorsque cet individu s'était approché. Ce n'était pas seulement sa force ; il y avait quelque chose d'autre...

Mais Orochimaru releva toutefois sa dernière phrase.

 _– Les dragons..._ murmura l'individu, comme s'il souhaitait rendre cette conversation confidentielle alors qu'il n'y avait personne sur des kilomètres.

Il se tut un bref instant, semblant chercher ses mots.

 _– Ce sont des créatures magiques aux pouvoirs dépassant les limites humaines conventionnelles... Leur peau est plus résistante que n'importe quel matériau et leur souffle peut raser des montagnes._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression d'Orochimaru.

 _– À en juger par votre absence de réaction, je suppose que cela ne vous est pas totalement étranger..._

 _– En effet_ , répondit l'homme-serpent d'une voix suave.

 _– Jadis, ils dominaient le monde, les humains n'étant à leurs yeux que de vulgaires proies. Les choses ont changé avec le temps._

Il s'interrompit, le regard perdu dans le vide avant de le poser de nouveau sur l'étranger de ce monde qui semblait particulièrement intéressé par son discours.

 _– Malheureusement pour vous, ils ont presque tous disparu depuis plusieurs siècles. Il ne reste plus aujourd'hui qu'un dragon noir foulant le sol de temps à autre, mais..._

Il lui lança un regard particulièrement dur, soutenu par les yeux brillants du Sannin.

 _– ... je vous déconseille de l'approcher. Même vous, vous mourriez._

Orochimaru resta un moment sans voix, une goutte de sueur perlant son front tandis qu'un sourire figé déformait son visage.

 _– Cela dit_ , reprit l'autre, _mon intuition me dit que vous devriez vous rendre sur le continent voisin. Un événement important s'y tiendra bientôt. Je suis sûr que vous saurez le trouver._

 _– Hum..._ murmura Orochimaru, retrouvant sa lucidité. _Suivre le vent jusque dans la tempête..._

 _– ... annonciatrice d'une nouvelle ère..._

Le Sannin ricana légèrement.

 _– Et qu'entendez-vous par le fait que je sois... spécial ?_

Le jeune homme avança son visage jusqu'à l'oreille d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier resta immobile, seuls ses yeux en forme de fentes suivant sur sa droite l'épi sur la tête de l'individu.

 _– Je sais reconnaître un immortel quand j'en vois un..._

Alors, Orochimaru comprit que cet homme était loin d'avoir l'âge qu'il affichait.

Mieux : il venait de se rendre compte qu'après un voyage de plusieurs milliards de fois celui des plus grands ermites de son monde, il se retrouvait par hasard face à une forme d'idéal existentiel.

 _– Le destin est vraiment... surprenant_ , murmura le redoutable Sannin en fixant son interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

 _– N'est-ce pas_ , répondit celui-ci, le regardant tout aussi intensément.

Il y eut un bref silence.

Orochimaru jeta alors un œil autour de lui tandis que son interlocuteur s'approchait du cratère au centre duquel fumait encore le vaisseau.

 _– L'immensité de l'espace est passionnante_ , reprit l'homme énigmatique. _Je me demande ce qu'on y trouve..._

 _– Celui qui ne sait où chercher n'y verra que vide, ténèbres et immuabilité_ , répondit l'insondable Sannin. _Mais avec le recul de l'esprit et du temps, il ne fait aucun doute que l'Univers est un livre... fascinant._

L'autre inclina la tête et revint vers lui.

 _– Je suis sûr que nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau._

Le vipérin ninja acquiesça d'un lent signe de la tête.

 _– Oh, une dernière chose_ , reprit l'étrange individu. _Je suis curieux... Puis-je connaître votre nom ?_

 _– Orochimaru_ , siffla l'homme-serpent d'une voix mystérieuse. _Je dois admettre que vous m'intéressez également..._

 _– Vous entendrez probablement parler de moi, si vous décidez de rester ici_ , répondit l'autre en tournant les talons, commençant à repartir. _Mon nom est..._

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, un mirage composé de fumée noire sembla l'emporter et dissiper ses traces, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un dernier mot que même le bruit peu ragoûtant de la longue langue du serpent se léchant les lèvres avec délectation ne put totalement taire...

 _– ... Zeref._


	17. L'entraînement

_* Zeref..._ pensa Orochimaru. _Je me souviendrai de ce nom... *_

Il se tourna vers son vaisseau qui fumait encore.

 _* Je n'en aurai pas d'utilité pour le moment, tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé suffisamment d'énergie pour le recharger... *_

 _DOTON – NARAKU NO SOKO_

Le cratère sembla encore s'enfoncer tandis que le mélange de sable et de verre – issu du sable surchauffé durant l'atterrissage – qui l'entouraient se mêlaient dans un tourbillon. C'était comme si tout le plancher terrestre avait subitement disparu, ne laissant qu'une fine épaisseur de matériaux plonger dans un gouffre sans fin. Le vaisseau se retrouva ainsi rapidement recouvert de sable.

 _* Le temps finira de faire disparaître ses traces..._ pensa le Sannin en s'éloignant d'un pas lent. _*_

Ses jambes s'allongèrent et se joignirent pour ne former plus qu'une longue queue de serpent, et l'étonnant Shinobi s'éloigna en rampant à une vitesse effarante dans le désert, en route vers la découverte de ce nouveau monde...

Le village de Konoha se réveillait sous la douce lumière d'un soleil matinal.

Kakashi était seul dans les rues du village, marchant d'un pas calme, les mains dans les poches, l'air songeur.

Il repensait aux dures paroles d'Haku et sa volonté de vengeance contre Raditz. Il ignorait comment tout cela allait finir, car il n'avait su raisonner le jeune garçon pour qui la mort de son maître – Zabuza – n'avait pas été acceptée. Mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire une telle chose. Il avait un autre plan en tête.

 _– Vous êtes bien matinal, Kakashi-sama._

C'était justement Haku.

 _– Vous semblez pensif_ , poursuivit le garçon. _S'agit-il encore du guerrier ?_

Le ninja copieur s'avança vers lui.

 _– Tu devrais le chasser de ton esprit._

 _– Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas._

 _– Je vois..._

Kakashi resta un moment silencieux. Le garçon soutint son regard sans un mot.

 _– Je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre..._ soupira le Jōnin.

 _– En effet._

Le ninja copieur s'éloigna en marchant d'un pas calme.

 _– Suis-moi._

Haku fronça les sourcils mais accepta l'invitation, intrigué.

Sur la route, ils virent au loin des individus sortant de la demeure de l'Hokage.

La discussion entre les deux chefs de village venait de s'achever après une nuit entière de négociations. Et de toute évidence, à en juger par la mine satisfaite du Tsuchikage, cela allait dans son sens.

 _– Notre accord prouve la bonne foi du village d'Hashirama. J'espère que cela perdurera..._

Le Sandaime le regarda sombrement s'éloigner. Derrière lui se tenait la silhouette immobile de Danzō, fixant son Hokage de son habituel visage inexpressif, trahissant toutefois un soupçon d'autre chose...

 _– Tu as bien fait, Hiruzen._

Ce dernier se tourna vers le chef de la Racine.

 _– Quel est ton but, Danzō ?_

Ce dernier lui lança un regard appuyé, avant de faire volte face.

 _– Tu le sauras bien assez tôt_ , lui répondit-il en s'éloignant de son pas lent rythmé par le bruit de sa canne.

 _* J'en sais déjà plus que tu ne le crois... *_

Kakashi et Haku arrivèrent au niveau des géantes falaises des Hokage dominant le village. Un escalier s'y trouvait. Le ninja copieur aurait préféré escalader cette falaise pour tester ses aptitudes, mais il préférait utiliser un moyen plus conventionnel dans les circonstances actuelles.

 _– Hey_ , s'exclama alors une voix, du haut de la falaise.

Haku se tourna vers Kakashi, surpris.

 _– Ton partenaire d'entraînement_ , murmura le Jōnin. _Sasuke._

En bas, la forêt était animée. Deux apprentis Chūnin faisaient éclater toute leur rage dans une féroce bataille.

 _– Quatrième porte... ACTIVÉE !_ hurla Rock Lee, le jeune apprenti de Gaï.

 _– Quoi ?!_ s'exclama en face de lui Neji Hyûga, dont les yeux blancs perçants ne pouvaient plus masquer leur surprise.

 _* Bon sang, quelle puissance ! *_

Lee était totalement transformé. À l'instar de Gaï contre Radtiz, il s'apparentait plus à un démon du combat, ses yeux devenus blancs et sa peau rouge lui donnant un air presque terrifiant.

Il resta une fraction de seconde immobile, considérant sa propre puissance, avant de foncer sur Neji qui fut complètement dépassé par sa vitesse.

 _* Il est rapide... ! *_

Neji commença à tourbillonner sur lui-même, éjectant du Chakra de tout son corps.

 _KAITEN_

Mais Lee parvint malgré tout à le toucher, bien que son coup ne put être aussi appuyé qu'il l'aurait souhaité avant d'être éjecté par la puissance de l'émanation d'énergie qui s'échappait du Hyûga. Le garçon aux épais sourcils fut ainsi propulsé à pleine vitesse contre un arbre dans lequel son corps s'enfonça jusqu'à le faire tomber. Alors qu'il allait se relever, il vit Neji devant lui, paume grande ouverte dans une position de domination. Lee retrouva son apparence normale et soupira.

 _– Tu es vraiment incroyable, Neji._

 _– Tu ne me dépasseras pas_ , murmura ce dernier, toutefois bien essoufflé.

Le contour d'un de ses yeux blancs était noirci et gonflé par le faible impact de Lee.

 _– Ton adversaire, Gaara, sera aussi un génie_ , reprit le perdant en se relevant tandis que Neji désactivait son Byakugan et faisait volte-face.

 _– Je sais... Je l'ai bien compris... Tu n'es pas si mauvais, Lee. Je regrette que vous ne vous soyez pas affrontés durant les préliminaires. Le combat aurait probablement duré plus de 5 secondes. J'aurais au moins pu analyser son style._

 _– Eh !_ s'offusqua au loin la voix outrée d'une jeune fille.

 _– Ne méprise pas Tenten_ , l'interpella Lee qui s'empressa d'aller réconforter la petite fille. _Elle a fait de son mieux contre Gaara !_

 _– Pitoyable..._ marmonna Neji en croisant les bras. _J'espère qu'au moins tu battras Uzumaki, Lee._

Mais Lee avait toutefois remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez son camarade. S'il gardait son arrogance, Neji semblait toutefois avoir pris conscience de quelque chose depuis qu'il avait vu Gaï et Raditz combattre. Le fait qu'il ait accepté de se battre avec Lee en tant que partenaire d'entraînement en était bien la preuve.

Il remarqua un insecte voler au dessus de lui avant de s'éloigner dans la forêt.

 _– Tu penses pouvoir les battre, Shino ?_ demanda un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et à l'allure générale tout aussi sauvage.

Il fixait de son regard dur un individu portant des lunettes de soleil et une capuche, dissimulant presque totalement son visage. Celui-ci leva une main sur laquelle l'insecte errant de la forêt vint se poser pour rentrer dans sa manche.

 _– B-Bien sûr qu'il peut y arriver, Kiba_ , répondit timidement une jeune fille aux même yeux que Neji – le Byakugan.

 _– J'apprécie ta politesse, Hinata_ , dit Shino. _Mais ce n'est pas dit que j'arrive jusque là._

 _– Oh, allez !_ s'exclama Kiba. _T'auras juste à battre Shikamaru._

 _– Pas seulement, j'ai un adversaire plus coriace après... Sasuke. Et les autres n'ont pas à rougir devant lui. Dans l'état actuel de mes connaissances, les chance que je gagne en finale sont presques nulles._

Il avait dit cela sur un ton d'analyse, ce qui perturba Kiba.

 _– Arf, c'est vrai... Bon, t'auras au moins ton premier combat._

 _– Rien n'est jamais joué. De plus, Shikamaru doit s'entraîner dur, lui aussi..._

Au sein du village, dans un restaurant, un groupe de quatre personnes – un adulte, Asuma, et trois jeunes – semblait agréablement profiter de la bonne nourriture.

 _– Encore, encore, Asuma-sensei !_ s'exclama le plus joufflu à son aîné.

 _– Tu manges trop, Chōji !_ soupira sa voisine, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, exaspérée.

 _– Et alors ?_

 _– Laisse tomber, Ino_ , murmura à son oreille le troisième individu, un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns attachés.

Asuma le fixa avec intensité.

 _– Quant à toi, Shikamaru, j'espère que tu comptes t'entraîner..._

Shikamaru soupira, s'apprêtant à répondre, quand soudain un flash illumina la pièce... non, tout le village... non, tous les environs.

Tous les futurs participants au combats tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement en direction de cette intense sphère de lumière – la même que celle qui avait failli détruire une partie du village, durant l'alerte au Kyūbi.

Sasuke et Haku semblaient choqués par cette émanation de puissance visible à quelques kilomètres de là.

Kakashi, quant à lui, paraissait moins surpris.

Le phénomène fut rapidement suivi par un son d'une violence qui en disait long sur son intensité.

Puis il se dissipa, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un vaste cratère enfumé de poussière.

Sasuke regarda son maître.

 _– Vous ne semblez pas surpris. Qu'était-ce ?_

 _– Ça_ , répondit Kakashi en regardant ses deux élèves, _c'est Naruto qui s'entraîne..._

Il comprit, à l'expression de ceux-ci, que ses paroles avaient eu l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Et les jours qui passèrent confirmèrent cette impression, tant les deux jeunes s'entraînaient sans relâche. Savoir que Naruto était soumis à une telle violence, et que Raditz était capable d'une telle puissance, avait sans le moindre doute renforcé comme jamais la volonté des deux Shinobi en devenir.

Et chaque jour, une explosion retentissante marquait la fin de l'entraînement de Naruto car chaque jour, la même scène se reproduisait, inlassablement : Naruto perdait le contrôle et Raditz l'assommait.

Et tandis que le jeune Uzumaki reprenait une nouvelle fois conscience, le Scouter de Raditz s'anima, l'avertissant de l'arrivée d'un individu relativement fort pour ce monde.

Presque simultanément, une autre alarme se déclencha : cette nuit, la Lune serait pleine. Si Raditz ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle, il valait mieux qu'il rentre rapidement. Car contrairement à Naruto, il n'y aurait personne pour le maîtriser...


	18. Le contrôle de Raditz ?

L'homme était dissimulé parmi les arbres, observant en silence l'étonnant guerrier qui entraînait ce garçon d'apparence si innocente dans son vêtement de combat.

Il se savait repéré au son de l'étrange lunette du soldat, si bien qu'il sortit de sa cachette avant même que l'autre ne l'y invite.

 _– Dégage_ , fit Raditz, visiblement pas d'humeur à perdre du temps.

 _– Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous inspirez tant de crainte. Vous êtes étonnamment puissant, pour un humain._

Le Saiya-jin fronça les sourcils en observant cet étrange homme barbu.

 _– Si tu me cherches, tu t'es trompé de jour. Je n'ai pas le temps._

 _* Je dois me dépêcher, si je ne veux pas me transformer en Oozaru... *_

 _– Moi non plus_ , répliqua l'autre. _Alors j'irai droit au fait. Je suis venu vous exterminer._

 _– Hein ? Quoi ? Bon sang, je me sociabilise à mort, je m'intègre au village et tu viens me les briser ?_

Naruto observa l'individu avec étonnement.

 _– Son bandeau frontal... Il n'est pas de Konoha..._

 _– Alors il est d'où ?_ lui demanda sèchement le Saiya-jin.

 _– Euh... Je sais plus... Je dormais quand on a parlé des autres villages à l'académie..._

 _– Je suis originaire d'Iwa_ , répondit l'homme à la barbe rouge, _bien que je n'y réside plus aujourd'hui. Mais c'est au nom d'un vieil ami de là-bas que je suis venu vous arrêter, Raditz. Et, à en juger par votre force, je serai obligé d'employer les grands moyens..._

Au sein du village de Konoha, un entretien rare avait lieu entre l'Hokage et le chef de la Racine. Le responsable du village se tenait assis derrière son bureau face auquel auquel semblait s'impatienter son vieux rival.

 _– Au diable les relations inter-villages_ , s'exclama sèchement Danzō. _Il est trop tard, à l'heure qu'il est le ninja envoyé par le Tsuchikage est peut-être déjà mort._

 _– Peut-être, et je ne compte pas revenir là dessus. Mais je reste sceptique quant à ta confiance aveugle vis à vis de Raditz. Aujourd'hui, il semble ne pas vouloir s'opposer au village mais demain, il pourrait très bien se retourner contre nous et nous serions impuissants._

 _– Où veux-tu en venir ?_

 _– Eh bien, je suis surpris que tu aies tant insisté pour permettre au Tsuchikage d'envoyer l'un de ses meilleurs ninjas se faire tuer, en lui faisant croire que tu laissais à Iwa une chance d'arrêter ce monstre._

 _– N'était-ce pas ce qu'il demandait ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Hiruzen : Ônoki n'aurait jamais accepté une autre réponse, il a toujours eu un caractère buté._

 _– En effet, son comportement n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le tien, en revanche, m'a surpris. Je t'ai toujours connu prudent et réfléchi. Cette volonté d'utiliser la puissance de Raditz face aux autres nations, alors qu'il s'agit d'une force que nous ne maîtrisons pas, ne te ressemble pas, Danzō._

Le concerné resta silencieux.

 _– Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être nous maîtrisions déjà cette force... ou, plus exactement, que tu la maîtrisais déjà._

Son regard se posa intensément sur le bandage de Danzō.

 _– Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui se cachait là dessous..._

Hiruzen soupira.

 _– Et je me suis rappelé de ce que m'avait dit Kakashi Hatake, après le réveil de Gaï à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci avait juré avoir vu son ami parler à Raditz et le raisonner, fait surprenant et que Kakashi a nié. Bien sûr, Gaï était sur le point de sombrer dans un coma de plusieurs jours, une hallucination n'était donc pas à exclure..._

Danzō ne répondait pas, restant immobile en renvoyant le regard profond de son interlocuteur.

 _– Mais j'ai été frappé par l'intégration de Raditz au sein de Konoha. Depuis ce jour, quelque chose a changé en lui. Oh, rien de très flagrant pour une personne peu expérimentée mais... ce petit quelque chose qui donne l'impression qu'il n'agit pas que de son propre chef..._

On toqua à la porte.

 _– Entrez_ , invita le vieux Sarutobi.

La porte s'ouvrit et le nouvel invité s'avança d'un pas calme. Hiruzen poursuivit en fixant Danzō droit dans l'œil.

 _– C'est alors que je me suis forcément posé des questions concernant cet individu que Gaï avait confondu avec Kakashi. Et, étrangement, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à un autre individu à l'œil masqué... Toi._

Son regard se posa brièvement sur le troisième homme, avant de se reposer le bandage de Danzō.

 _– J'ai donc demandé à Hiashi Hyûga, ici présent, d'étudier ton œil..._

Il fronça les sourcils en même temps que Danzō.

 _– Quelle fut alors sa surprise en découvrant... un Sharingan. Non, pire, des Sharingan, disposés sur tes avant-bras ! Je vois que tu as bien manigancé avec Orochimaru..._

Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour se placer juste devant le chef de la Racine.

 _– Inutile de te dire que mes soupçons te concernant se sont fortement amplifiés. Et je ne peux tolérer de prendre le risque de vouloir contrôler un tel pouvoir. Ce guerrier est beaucoup trop dangereux, je pensais avoir bien insisté là-dessus. Vouloir contrôler une telle puissance pourrait se retourner contre nous. Et je sais à quel point tu convoites le titre d'Hokage... Et l'examen Ch_ _ū_ _nin, rassemblant toutes les plus grandes figures du Pays du Feu ainsi que d'autres nations, serait une tribune parfaite pour un tel coup d'État, n'est-ce pas ?_

Danzō grimaça.

 _– Tu délires complètement..._

 _– Tu penses ? Peut-être... Mais le risque est trop grand..._

Il se retourna vers Hiashi, qui attendait si silencieusement que sa présence avait presque été oubliée par les deux rivaux.

 _– Es-tu venu accompagné, comme je te l'avais demandé ?_

 _– Oui, ils attendent devant la porte._

Danzō haussa les sourcils.

 _– Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Hiruzen ?_

Le vieil Hokage lui tourna le dos.

 _– Peut-être s'agit-il d'un simple délire, mais s'il existe une infime chance que ce soit vrai, alors le village court un terrible danger. Et en tant qu'Hokage, je ne peux prendre un tel risque..._

Hiashi se dirigea vers la porte.

 _– C'est pourquoi, en l'attente d'un procès équitable, je me dois de te garder sous surveillance jusqu'à la fin de l'examen Ch_ _ū_ _nin..._

 _– Procès... surveillance... Les mots que tu emploies à l'égard du chef de la Racine sont forts et pourraient te coûter ton titre... En tant qu'Hokage, tu ne disposes pas de tous les droits._

Hiruzen se retourna et le fixa froidement tandis qu'un groupe des forces spéciales Anbu entourait Danzō.

 _– Le titre m'importe peu. Je fais ça en tant que citoyen de Konoha. Si tu es un temps soit peu préoccupé par le bien du village, tu comprendras mon geste. Et s'il s'avère que j'avais tort, nous le verrons bien vite car ton Genjutsu se dissipera, à défaut d'être réalimenté._

 _– Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu pour éviter que Raditz ne détruise ce village ?_

L'Hokage lui sourit.

 _– En ce moment même, Kakashi s'entraîne avec le jeune Sasuke Uchiha. Si tu as réussi à piéger Raditz dans un Genjutsu, nul doute que Kakashi en sera capable, dans le cas où le seul raisonnement oral ne suffirait pas._

 _– Tu prévois donc d'utiliser les méthodes que tu condamnes_ , ricana Danzō.

 _– Non, je ne prévois pas d'utiliser le pouvoir du Sharingan pour contrôler ce monstre à ma guise... mais pour le détruire psychiquement et le mettre hors d'état de nuire._

Danzō lui lança un bref regard tandis que les Anbu l'accompagnaient vers la sortie.

 _– Tu le regretteras, Hiruzen._

Ce dernier lui tourna le dos, allumant sa pipe tandis qu'une larme s'écoulait sur sa joue.

Dehors, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, un terrible combat faisait rage. Pour les habitants du village, c'était devenu habituel d'entendre de violentes détonations et de sentir de puissantes secousses lointaines. C'était devenu quotidien avec l'entraînement de Naruto et de Raditz.

Cependant, ce n'était pas Naruto qui affrontait le Saiya-jin, cette fois. Pourtant, celui qui lui faisait face ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la forme que pouvait développer le jeune ninja lorsqu'il se laissait aller à la colère.

 _– Je vois, tu es un Jinchūriki, l'hôte d'un Bijū, toi aussi_ , remarqua Raditz tandis que son Scouter s'affolait.

Il échangeait des coups avec son terrible adversaire, ce qui avait pour effet de totalement remodeler le paysage forestier. Cependant, le guerrier ne se donnait pas à fond, contrairement à l'autre qui semblait bien déterminé à l'anéantir.

 _– C'est étonnant que tu puisses si bien maîtriser ton Bijū. J'espère que Naruto n'est pas parti se cacher trop loin, qu'il puisse voir ce à quoi il devrait aspirer..._

Il renvoyait nonchalamment les coups cataclysmiques de son adversaire.

 _– Mais laisse-moi te dire que ce ne sera pas suffisant. L'effet de surprise n'est plus là. Et puis, pour être honnête, j'ai rencontré plus fort ici... L'ermite des crapauds et le gars aux gros sourcils... Ouais, tu dois être le troisième ! Pas mal, c'est divertissant, mais loin d'être suffisant._

Il lui envoya un gros crochet du droit que l'autre parvint à esquiver en se plaçant contre son flanc gauche.

 _– Je devrais peut-être y aller plus f... Aïe ! Ça brûle !_

Il s'éloigna d'un bond et se frotta son épaule gauche qui était recouverte d'une substance liquide incandescente. Celle-ci fut rapidement éjectée, laissant une marque de brûlure derrière elle.

 _– Je vois... De la lave..._

Mais déjà, son adversaire se rapprochait de lui. Raditz se rendit compte qu'il était intégralement recouvert de magma.

 _– Tu essayes de rester au corps à corps pour m'empêcher toute contre-attaque à distance ? Très bien, je vais augmenter la cadence._

Raditz s'éloigna à une vitesse plus importante, laissant voir le terrible fossé de pouvoir qui le séparait de son adversaire.

 _– Bon sang_ , murmura celui-ci, il est vraiment beaucoup trop fort.

Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

 _– Quoi, tu abandonnes déjà ?_ s'exclama Raditz. _Je pensais que les Bijū étaient plus forts que ça..._

 _– Ils le sont_ , répondit l'autre. _Laisse-nous te montrer. Yonbi..._

Le sol se mit à trembler furieusement tandis que le redoutable démon de lave grandissait, dépassant de très loin les arbres pour atteindre la taille d'une petite colline. Son allure s'était également stabilisée : c'était un gigantesque singe à quatre queues qui se tenait à présent devant Raditz.

 _– Bordel, alors c'est ça un Bijū ?!_ s'exclama le Saiya-jin. _C'est carrément immense ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça..._

Il fixa son Scouter qui venait de se stabiliser.

 _– Bon sang, tu avoisines les 700 unités... Pas étonnant que les Bijū soient aussi craints ici..._

Il fit craquer son cou.

 _– Bon, ça ne sera pas suffisant mais..._

Alors qu'il regardait en l'air pour observer l'immense gorille, une lueur apparut devant ses yeux, entre deux des quatre queues du monstre.

 _* Oups... *_

Il venait de se rappeler – trop tard – que cette nuit accueillerait dans ses cieux une pleine Lune.

Ses yeux rougirent et son cœur palpita. Il sentait une folie rageuse s'emparer de lui tandis qu'à son tour, il grandissait.

Le gorille en face de lui sentit un immense pouvoir s'échapper du corps du Saiya-jin.

 _– QUOI ?!_ s'exclama le monstre, sa voix terrifiée se répandant dans l'atmosphère sur des kilomètres.

Mais la puissance qui émanait de Raditz n'était pas ressentie que par le titanesque Bijū. À Konoha, tout semblait s'être arrêté. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers l'horizon d'où se déchaînait ce Chakra apocalyptique. Kakashi, du haut de la falaise de Konoha, sentait son corps tout entier frissonner.

La même chose était visible dans chacun des villages cachés.

Dans un village plongé sous la pluie, sur un immense gratte-ciel, se tenait un individu dans une longue cape noire parsemée de nuages rouges. C'était Pain. Il ressentit un frisson intense parcourir tout son corps.

La planète tout entière semblait trembler sous la puissance énergétique du Saiya-jin.

 _– Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait même concevable..._ s'exclama le Bijū.

 _– Je sais_ , répondit son hôte, tremblant de tout son être. _Mais j'ai foi en nous..._

 _– Tu ne comprends pas_ , murmura le monstre apeuré. _Bijū, humain, tout cela ne fait plus aucune différence face à une telle puissance..._

 _– J'ai foi en toi... Son Gokū..._

Face à eux, un autre gorille immense se tenait là où s'était trouvé le Saiya-jin un instant plus tôt. Sa puissance était totalement autre. Si le Saiya-jin disposait d'une puissance déjà inaccessible, elle restait concevable. Mais sous cette forme monstrueuse, il n'y avait plus aucune comparaison possible.

C'était comme si l'apocalypse venait de frapper le monde, sans prévenir.

 _– SON GOKŪ ?!_ s'exclama le titanesque singe guerrier en éclatant d'un rire à en faire frissonner les cieux. _QUEL NOM PATHÉTIQUE !_

Les deux gorilles immenses se faisaient face.


	19. Gorille contre gorille

La puissance de Raditz traversait les forêts, les montagnes et les mers. Les humains de la planète entière frissonnaient. Peu se rendaient compte du réel danger représenté par cette masse de Chakra, et très rares étaient ceux ayant pleine conscience qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un être vivant, et non d'un cataclysme à échelle planétaire.

Mais ce débordement d'énergie était tel qu'il dépassait même les frontières des plus lointains pays du monde. Car un œil autrement plus éloigné était fixé dans sa direction. C'était un iris immense – presque autant qu'un Bijū – lévitant sur un autel ancien qu'il éclairait de sa puissante lueur.

 _– Je sens un pouvoir à la signature énergétique comparable à la Lune..._

Devant l'iris blanc se tenait un jeune garçon. Bien que tout seul dans l'immensité inquiétante de ces lieux, il semblait pourtant avoir le même âge que Naruto. Mais il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement étrange en lui. Son apparence n'était sans doute pas étrangère au mystère qui l'entourait. Son visage et ses cheveux pâles se mêlaient à sa longue toge blanche, laquelle était ouverte en haut, laissant apparaître ses clavicules tatouées d'étranges motifs noirs – les mêmes que ceux du Sharingan de Sasuke : des Magatama.

 _– Qu'auriez-vous fait, Père ?_

Ses yeux clos laissèrent s'écouler chacun une larme.

Dans la forêt à présent décimée par la seule puissance émanant du terrible monstre bestial se tenait toujours le gorille, qui semblait lui-même ne pas bien comprendre pourquoi il était toujours sur ses pattes.

 _– Gokū..._

 _– Rōshi..._

Le Bijū dominait par la taille le terrifiant Ōzaru, mais ce dernier se situait à une toute autre échelle de puissance, à en juger par l'expression presque fataliste et apeurée du fier gorille aux quatre queues.

 _– Qu'es-tu ?_ demanda le démon à queues, espérant gagner du temps.

Il n'avait cependant pas la moindre idée de quoi faire d'un éventuel gain de temps.

 _– CE QUI TE TERRIFIE TANT EST LA VRAIE NATURE D'UN SAIYA-JIN... !_

Son Gokū fronça les sourcils face à un Raditz qui paraissait totalement différent.

 _– Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?_

L'Ōzaru éclata d'un rire qui fit littéralement trembler la terre. Le Bijū resta immobile, se demandant toujours quoi faire.

 _* Shukaku, Kurama, je sens vos présences proches... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça mais... aidez-moi, je vous en conjure ! *_

 _* Alors, roi des singes, on panique ?!_ pensa une voix hystérique. _*_

 _* Bon sang, dépêche-toi de venir, Shukaku ! *_

 _* La ferme, Son Gokū ! Je laisse ça au Renard. Après tout, n'est-il pas censé être le plus fort d'entre nous ? *_

Son Gokū ressentait une pointe d'ironie dans son ton.

 _* Ne peux-tu pas remettre votre rivalité à plus tard ? *_

 _* C'est pas ça, je ne suis pas en pleine possession de mes moyens cette nuit, tu sais à quel point je suis sensible à la pleine Lune... *_

L'immense gorille leva la tête, observant le ciel obscure cependant fortement éclairé par l'astre lunaire.

 _* Je vois, la pleine Lune te rend toujours aussi sot, Ichibi. *_

 _* Ah, ça y est, tu m'appelles comme ces satanés humain maintenant ?! Vas crever ! *_

Mais Son Gokū ne l'écoutait plus. Son Jinchūriki, qui avait suivi toute cette discussion spirituelle, semblait s'être animé.

 _* Mais oui..._ pensa Rōshi. _La pleine Lune... C'est ça qui le rend si fort ! *_

Le Bijū réfléchit un court instant, voyant là quelque chose de particulièrement logique. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à lui redonner espoir.

 _* Et que comptes-tu faire ? Détruire la Lune ?_ demanda ironiquement l'immense gorille. _Souhaites-tu que je te renomme l'invincible vieil homme, Muten Rōshi, destructeur de Lune ? Si tu as une telle capacité cachée, dis-le tout de suite, on sera peut-être moins ennuyé par le monstre en face... *_

 _* La terreur te fait-elle déblatérer de telles inepties ? Il suffit de la cacher à sa vue. *_

Le Yonbi fronça les sourcils sans perdre de vue l'Ōzaru qui semblait pleinement savourer le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il générait.

Aussitôt, le Bijū s'exécuta, projetant dans les airs un important filet de lave. C'était terriblement impressionnant, comme si cette montagne de muscles s'était soudainement transformée en un volcan explosif. La lave se répandit dans le ciel, recouvrant totalement l'Ōzaru.

Ce dernier leva la tête.

 _– C'EST ÇA, TON PLAN ?! ME CACHER LA LUNE EN ME RECOUVRANT DE LAVE ?!_

Il éclata d'un nouveau rire bruyant, et sans prévenir un immense jet d'énergie pure s'échappa de sa gueule grande ouverte, perçant aussitôt le magma comme du beurre pour y générer un immense trou qui laissa apparaître la lumière de l'astre.

Le Bijū fut complètement abasourdi par la puissance de son souffle de Chakra. C'était d'un niveau jamais vu jusqu'alors pour le singe aux quatre queues. Malgré ça, il gardait espoir en voyant que des tonnes de magma continuaient de tomber sur le monstre, malgré le trou qu'il avait percé en direction de la Lune.

Mais c'est alors qu'une vision effroyable lui fit perdre tout sens des réalités : la lave, qui allait lui tomber dessus, fut soudainement propulsée par le monstre sans même qu'il ne la touche.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ? *_

 _– UNE SIMPLE ÉMANATION DE KI !_ s'exclama l'Ōzaru d'un air fou. _TROP FAIBLE... !_

 _* Bon sang, j'ai vraiment aucune chance..._ pensa l'immense gorille. _*_

Mais à peine reprenait-il ses esprits que l'Ōzaru bougea. Il se déplaça si vite que le Bijū ne vit rien venir, sentant seulement le coup qui le propulsa sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

 _– JE DOIS VRAIMENT ME RETENIR !_

 _* Kurama... Si tu veux m'apporter ton aide, c'est le moment... *_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

 _* Hé, sale Renard, on te parle ! *_

 _* Kurama, je vois au loin la lueur de ton Chakra entourant ton Jinchūriki... Tu es donc réveillé... Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'aider à vaincre cette menace ? *_

 _* Vous êtes fatiguant... *_

Pas de doute, cette dernière pensée semblable à un grave grondement ne pouvait être issue que d'une entité.

 _* C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez, sors tes innombrables queues d'entre tes jambes et sauve le monde, Ô roi Kyūbi ! *_

 _* La ferme, Tanuki... Laisse-moi dormir. *_

Son Gokū sembla outré par cette dernière remarque du démon renard à neuf queues.

 _* Je savais que les humains t'avaient changé, mais à ce point... *_

Le terrifiant Kyūbi poussa un rugissement de rage.

 _* Regarde la Lune_ , poursuivit simplement le renard avant de refermer son unique œil ouvert. _*_

L'immense gorille leva la tête et fixa l'astre lunaire une nouvelle fois. Mais quelque chose changeait. Une ombre recouvrait une partie de sa surface, et grandissait à vue d'œil.

L'Ōzaru avait aussi remarqué un changement de luminosité. Intrigué, il leva la tête et ne put que constater l'assombrissement de la Lune.

 _– QUOI ?!_ s'exclama-t-il, visiblement paniqué. _QUEL EST CE MALÉFICE ?!_

 _– Ça, mon pote_ , répondit le Bijū dont la voix paraissait soudainement bien plus assurée, _c'est une éclipse lunaire..._

Le singe géant à une queue, impuissant face à cet événement, se mit à rétrécir de plus en plus jusqu'à retrouver sa taille et son apparence d'origine.

 _* Une chance qu'un tel événement astronomique ait lieu cette nuit..._ pensa l'immense singe à quatre queues. _*_

Kurama l'avait entendu, mais ne répondit pas. Cependant, il avait l'intuition que le hasard n'était pas la seule composante de ce phénomène...

La Lune était à présent sombre et rougeoyante, l'ombre de la planète s'y projetant totalement...

 _– Devoir sauver cette immonde race pour préserver le palais des Ōtsutsuki..._ y murmura le petit garçon pour lui-même.

Il se retira de la pièce où trônait le gigantesque iris.

 _– Vous regretterez bientôt de ne pas avoir péri sous la puissance du monstre. Ce n'est pas la dernière utilisation du Tenseigan... Tout cela n'est qu'un sursis, humains._

Sur Terre, Raditz avait retrouvé sa forme d'origine et se tenait face au titanesque gorille. De toute évidence, il avait également retrouvé un état mental stable, à en juger par son apparence plus calme.

Il regarda la Lune.

 _– Je déteste me laisser aller sous ma forme d'Ōzaru ! Sérieusement, c'est affreux, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler... Et puis, c'est vraiment pas comme si c'était nécessaire contre toi, gorille d'à peine 700 unités..._

Il se déplaça soudain à pleine vitesse en direction de Son Gokū qui, d'un mouvement vif, se mit en position défensive, poings levés dans une garde impénétrable. Mais il fut néanmoins trop lent pour le Saiya-jin, qui parvint à lui envoyer un puissant hammer-kick dans son abdomen. Le colossal gorille de plusieurs milliers de tonnes sentit avec impuissance le sol se dérober sous son corps qui fut propulsé dans les airs à pleine vitesse.

Raditz s'envola alors, le dépassant pour se placer au dessus de lui. Son Gokū le vit alors tendre la main dans sa direction tandis qu'une intense lueur se dessinait dans sa paume.

 _– Estime-toi honoré que je t'achève de mon Ki, pâle copie de Saiya-jin._

La sphère lumineuse était un condensé d'énergie incroyable, et Raditz n'attendit pas pour l'envoyer directement sur le Bijū. Celui-ci n'avait pas le temps de préparer une contre-attaque poussée, mais il eut toutefois le réflexe de cracher un puissant torrent de magma sur cette sphère qui fut ralentie, au grand étonnement du Saiya-jin.

 _– Inutile !_ s'énerva celui-ci.

La boule d'énergie perça le magma qui fut éjecté par sa puissance dans toutes les direction en même temps que le démon à queues se faisait percuter par la terrible attaque de son adversaire. Il se sentit soudain propulsé à pleine vitesse en direction du sol, comme si la gravité avait fortement augmenté. L'immense singe s'écrasa à pleine vitesse contre le sol qui fut brutalement pulvérisé par l'explosion intense qui s'ensuivit.

À Konoha, l'ambiance était terrible. Si les villageois avaient accepté l'idée de voir des déflagrations lointaines, ce soir c'était différent. Tout avait pris une ampleur bien plus grande, et la vision de cette terrible explosion confirma ces craintes. Elle était immense, bien plus grande que les Bijū Dama du Kyūbi miniature auxquelles ils s'étaient fatalement habitués. Non, l'explosion qu'ils voyaient à l'horizon était terrible, elle n'était pas de forme sphérique mais s'apparentait davantage à un champignon intensément lumineux qui s'élevait jusqu'aux nuages en les balayant sur son passage à une vitesse incroyable. Rapidement, les ondes sismiques et sonores suivirent ce déferlement de lumière, brisant certaines vitres du village dans une ambiance particulièrement agressive.

Et pourtant, c'était plus éloigné que d'habitude...

Au loin, l'explosion s'était dissipée, ne laissant plus derrière elle que des kilomètres carré de terre et de nuages de poussières.

Dans Konoha, la panique s'était atténuée, laissant place à un important énervement de la part des villageois.

 _– Faut qu'ils se calment, là-bas !_ s'exclama même l'un d'eux.

De toute évidence, l'habitude des villageois les avait rendus presque insensibles aux diverses manifestations de puissance à l'horizon, malgré leur augmentation.

Or, tout était différent. L'immense gorille était couché au centre d'un cratère d'impact qui aurait pu accueillir un village. Face à lui se posait délicatement Raditz, admirant son œuvre en fixant le monstre d'un air mauvais.

 _– Oh_ , murmura-t-il en voyant l'œil du gorille cligner. _Tu es encore conscient... Pas mal... Bien, je vais t'achever avec un coup à pleine puissance..._

Il s'avança d'un pas, jusqu'à se trouver juste devant la tête immense du Bijū.

 _– Adieu, Son Gokū._

Il arma son poing mortel.

Mais alors qu'il allait frapper le coup de grâce, il sentit son bras retenu par une main entourant son poignet – d'une poigne incroyablement ferme.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ? *_

 _– Stop._

Cette voix résonna dans la tête de Raditz. Elle était aussi mauvaise que terrifiante, et la force exercée sur son poignet était inouïe.

Son Gokū, à peine conscient, ne put masquer sa surprise en regardant derrière Raditz.

Le Saiya-jin, perturbé, se retourna.

Même s'il se trouvait sur une planète isolée, l'énergie qui le maintenait ne laissait aucun doute pour lui : un puissant guerrier l'avait rejoint.

 _* Un Saiya-jin ? *_

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qui le retenait...

 _– Naruto ?!_ s'exclama-t-il.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Raditz remarqua alors deux détails frappants. Ses pupilles avaient pris la forme de fentes dans des iris orangés et la main qui maintenait son bras était recouverte d'une étonnante aura jaune.

 _– Non..._ murmura Raditz. _Non... Non... ! Tu n'es pas Naruto, pas vrai ? Tu es..._

Il marqua une pause, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'au loin résonnait l'incessant bruit de son Scouter, tombé au sol durant sa transformation en Ōzaru.

Une goutte de sueur perla son front tandis que son regard se faisait soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

 _– Kyūbi..._


	20. Destinée incertaine

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le colossal Saiya-jin voyait son bras bloqué par la poigne de feu du petit ninja qui, de toute évidence, n'en était plus vraiment un...

 _– Je vois..._ dit alors Raditz, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe. _Tu... n'es pas n'importe quel Bijū, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _* Kurama..._ pensa Son Gokū. _Te connaissant, je serais bien surpris que ton hôte soit un Jinchūriki parfait... *_

Le gorille fixa le garçon avec étonnement. Le voile de Chakra qui entourait sa main l'étonnait au plus haut point.

 _* Ce juvénile aurait-il réussi l'exploit de dompter Kurama ? *_

Il fronça les sourcils. En temps normal, il aurait éclaté d'un rire tonitruant. Mais la situation était trop grave pour se permettre d'être moqueur.

 _* Non..._ se reprit-il. _D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est Kurama et seulement lui qui utilise ce corps. *_

Son regard se perdit dans le sol sous leurs pieds, qui s'était fortement fissuré au moment du choc de l'arrêt du coup de Raditz par Kyūbi.

 _* Il a dû utiliser l'épuisement de son hôte combiné à son flot d'émotions des dernières minutes pour contrôler son esprit et sa main. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que le petit soit en condition d'acceptation de Chakra... *_

Une goutte de sueur perla son front.

 _* Quel genre d'entraînement ce type a-t-il fait suivre au gamin ? *_

Son regard se concentra à nouveau sur le Saiya-jin, qui paraissait particulièrement perturbé par la puissance du Renard. Mais ce n'était pas pour rassurer Son Gokū.

 _– Et que feras-tu..._ reprit Raditz avec un sourire mauvais. _Si je m'oppose à toi ?_

Le visage de Naruto se fit particulièrement dur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à tel point que son regard devint totalement différent de tout le panel d'émotions qu'était capable de transmettre le jeune ninja. Et pour cause : c'était une haine presque palpable qui émanait de ce visage devenu effrayant.

Son Gokū observait la scène, immobile, la tension montant terriblement. Seul le souffle du vent balayant la poussière qui retombait lentement depuis l'explosion brisait ce silence menaçant.

Raditz fixait la pupille du démon Renard à neuf queues qui lui renvoyait un regard si incandescent que même l'immense gorille, roi des singes et du magma, eut l'étrange sentiment de se sentir fondre sous son poids.

Cependant, quelque chose tracassait le Bijū simiesque.

 _* Même si Kurama a pu utiliser la brèche émotionnelle et physique de son hôte pour outrepasser les limites de son sceau, cela reste partiel... Il ne pourra pas utiliser son plein pouvoir en dehors de sa main. Tout repose sur le bluff... *_

Mais alors, Raditz éclata d'un rire gras.

 _– Je plaisante !_

Le regard de Kyūbi se tourna en direction du singe géant, qui comprit aussitôt. Celui-ci se dissipa, laissant à sa place le tout petit corps de Rōshi, étendu par terre.

Le Bijū ayant principalement encaissé l'explosion, l'humain parvint à se relever péniblement. Raditz le suivit de son regard neutre tandis que l'homme barbu s'éloignait en boitant jusqu'à disparaître au milieu de toute cette poussière d'impact.

Alors, le Saiya-jin sentit la puissante pression sur son poignet se relâcher tandis que Naruto s'écroulait par terre, inconscient.

Raditz resta un moment immobile, face à lui.

 _* Sacré gamin. *_

Il s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras.

 _* Tu feras un merveilleux guerrier... *_

Il marcha dans cette zone dévastée, le petit corps inconscient étendu dans ses bras, jusqu'à retrouver son Scouter, recouvert d'une couche de poussière, mais miraculeusement toujours opérationnel. Plaçant Naruto sur son épaule droite, il prit de sa main opposée le petit dispositif qu'il replaça devant son œil.

 _* Mais ce Kyūbi pourrait devenir un problème... *_

Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas lent, au milieu d'une poussière en suspension qui masquait partiellement sa vue, avant de décoller, se dirigeant vers les lointaines lumières de Konoha qui perçaient la fumée.

Au loin, sur la falaise, Kakashi, Sasuke et Haku n'avaient pas perdu une miette du détonant spectacle de terreur qui avait frappé à l'horizon. Tous sens en éveil, ils restaient immobiles.

 _* Alors c'est ça_ , pensa l'ancien élève de Zabuza, _la puissance du guerrier... ? *_

Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir été effaré par l'incroyable émanation d'énergie qui avait eu lieu au loin.

 _* Bon sang_ , se dit Sasuke en serrant dents et poings. C _'est quoi ce délire ? Impossible que ce soit Naruto... *_

Kakashi, quant à lui, gardait ses yeux fixés en direction d'un petit point noir évoluant dans la zone de désolation jusqu'à ce que se dessine la silhouette puissante du guerrier. L'œil perçant du ninja copieur distingua alors le corps inerte étendu sur son épaule.

 _* C'est mauvais... Naruto ! *_

Sans attendre une seconde, le Jōnin se précipita au bord de la falaise qu'il descendit à pleine vitesse, contrôlant tout juste son Chakra au contact de la paroi pour ne pas tomber.

 _* Ne me dîtes pas que Naruto est... *_

Lorsque Raditz atterrit, à de nombreux kilomètres des ravages engendrés par son précédent combat, là où les arbres avaient survécu au supplice qui avait été infligé à leurs congénères plus éloignés, il entendit immédiatement son Scouter. Un bruissement se fit entendre, puis apparut un individu à la chevelure argentée que le Saiya-jin reconnut aussitôt.

 _– Kaka !_ s'exclama-t-il avec une désinvolture peu adaptée à la situation.

Kakashi resta face à lui et abaissa son bandeau frontal, laissant son Sharingan illuminer dans le noir.

 _– Toujours en vie..._ soupira alors le ninja copieur, après avoir vu le flux de Chakra de Naruto.

 _* Vous ne m'auriez jamais pardonné, Sensei... *_

 _– Ouais_ , répondit Raditz. _Votre examen ne sera qu'une formalité pour lui._

À bonne distance, un haut sommet se dessinait devant l'étrange Lune obscurcie. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle montagne, mais bien le témoin d'une activité énergétique ancestrale et puissante. Car ce mont abritait d'imposants batraciens qui semblaient tous observer l'astre satellite de la planète avec un grand sérieux. Parmi ces crapauds géants, on pouvait notamment compter le grand Gamabunta, sa pipe éteinte mais toujours en bouche, telle une excroissance. À quelques dizaines de mètres, à l'intérieur d'une immense grotte se trouvaient Pa' et Ma', les deux vieux crapauds, face à un autre bien plus gros qu'eux et encore plus âgé, notamment coiffé d'un étrange chapeau surmonté d'une boule de cristal. Il semblait assoupi.

 _– Hebimaru est inquiet_ , murmura-t-il. _Le monde a effleuré un cataclysme, dans l'indifférence générale... Le désordre approche, inéluctablement..._

Pa' et Ma' se regardèrent.

 _– Ōgama Sennin..._

Tel un présage de catastrophes, la Lune rouge sang attira également son attention, à travers une faible ouverture...

Loin, très loin de là, à des années-lumière de ce monde incertain, se tenait une planète sur laquelle un serpent avait établi son nid. Et sur cette planète existait une ville du nom de Crocus, laquelle possédait, entre nombreuses autres choses, un bar au centre-ville, très animé, une fois de plus...

 _– J'ai hâte d'y être !_ s'exclama vivement un homme avec un certain embonpoint. _Même si je parie que Sabertooth va encore gagner, c'est la meilleure guilde de mages et c'est pas près de changer..._

 _– Il paraît que Lamia Scale vont envoyer le paquet cette année, on ne sait jamais..._

 _– Bof, ils finissent toujours deuxièmes. Sabertooth, eux, terminent premiers chaque année !_

 _– Et Blue Pegasus ?_

 _– Tu rigoles ? Ils sont plus proches d'être derniers, si tu veux mon avis..._

 _– Arrête, ils ne sont pas si mauvais..._

 _– Ouais, y'a pire hein ! Et puis ils ne seront pas derniers, vu qui y participent._

 _– Ah ouais, qui ?_

 _– Fairy Tail..._

Des éclats de rire bruyants ambiancèrent alors le bistrot.

 _– Ils n'ont peur de rien, ceux-là !_

Un seul individu semblait ne pas participer à cette hystérie collective, mais l'observait d'un regard intéressé, sous sa capuche qui recouvrait partiellement son visage pâle.

 _– Eh, toi, l'étranger_ , l'apostropha alors l'homme fort en haussant la voix. _Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de nous fixer, c'est impoli et nous, on n'aime pas ça. Pas vrai les gars ?_

L'homme l'ignora totalement, continuant d'observer cette agitation, tel un éthologue étudiant des animaux dans leur environnement naturel.

 _* J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ces... mages_ , pensa-t-il. _*_

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage reptilien, que le gros homme prit pour un affront de trop. Il se leva bruyamment, renversant la table, et s'approcha avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer de façon plus virile...

Quelques instants plus tard, Orochimaru sortit avec flegme d'un bar devenu particulièrement silencieux.

 _* Zeref avait raison... Ce Grand Tournoi de la Magie risque d'être passionnant... Il semblerait que je n'ai plus à regretter de ne pas assister à l'examen Chūnin... *_


	21. L'Événement

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Konoha avait été témoin de la puissance de Raditz.

Kakashi – comme d'autres Shinobi – était occupé à aider les villageois pour les réparations mineures suite aux dégâts engendrés par la lointaine onde de choc de l'attaque du Saiya-jin. Il se chargeait à présent de la maison d'une famille. Grâce à ses qualités physiques qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le commun des mortels, cela fut d'une facilité déconcertante pour lui mais le geste plu particulièrement au couple qui l'invita à dîner. Kakashi, habituellement plutôt taciturne, accepta cependant : le comportement des villageois qu'il avait aidés jusqu'alors trahissait un mal-être général et il estimait qu'il était de son devoir d'aider à remonter le moral de la population lorsque cela lui était possible.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Hatake se retrouva à la table de cette famille sans histoire, composée d'un couple et de leur jeune fils. Celui-ci semblait fasciné par le Jōnin qui était bien mal à l'aise dans une telle situation.

 _– Merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation_ , lui dit poliment la femme.

 _– C'est à moi de vous remercier_ , répondit Kakashi en inclinant la tête.

L'homme lui servit à boire. Le Shinobi ne put s'empêcher de flairer l'eau, ce que son hôte remarqua.

 _– Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas empoisonné !_ rit-il.

 _– L'habitude_ , s'excusa Kakashi, gêné.

Cela marqua un bref silence. L'atmosphère devint vraiment pesante, et les regards incessants du jeune garçon n'arrangeaient rien.

Ce fut cependant ce dernier qui brisa le silence.

 _– V... Vous êtes... Ka-Ka-Kakashi Hatak-atake ?_

Le ninja copieur fut surpris par sa question, avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête silencieux.

 _– Mon fils est votre plus grand fan !_ lança la mère avec un grand sourire.

 _– Je ne vous avais pas reconnu !_ s'exclama l'homme. C'est un honneur.

Kakashi inclina la tête, sentant le poids immatériel sur ses épaules s'alléger subitement.

La femme se leva alors et s'approcha de lui.

 _– Bien, battons-nous alors, ninja copieur !_

Le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué.

 _– Kazumi !_ s'offusqua son mari, tout aussi surpris que Kakashi.

 _– Qu'attends-tu, Etsujirō, dépêche-toi de venir m'aider..._ ria la jeune femme.

Le regard de son mari changea et il sourit, puis, comme son épouse, il se mit en garde de l'autre côté de Kakashi qui comprit, à leurs expressions et leurs gestes, qu'ils ne faisaient que plaisanter. L'enfant éclata de rire face à ce spectacle surprenant.

Kakashi, sans perdre son air sérieux, fit soudain apparaître un clone dans son dos pour faire face aux deux parents. Les yeux du petit garçon, qui regardait la scène, devinrent plus brillants que jamais.

 _– Kōzō !_ l'appela alors sa mère, simulant la détresse. _Aide-nous !_

Le petit fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard du ninja copieur, qui resta immobile un bref instant avant de faire disparaître son clone et sortir un drapeau blanc.

 _– J'abandonne._

 _– OUAIS ! ON A GAGNÉ !_ s'exclama le jeune Kōzō.

Le masque souple de Kakashi qui dissimulait sa bouche se déforma légèrement.

Le monde était vraiment surprenant. Il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi simple depuis des lustres.

Après tout, peut-être avait-il lui aussi besoin d'être aidé... Et cette famille avait, malgré elle, parfaitement réussi cela.

 _– Moi aussi, un jour, je veux être un ninja !_ s'exclama le petit garçon.

Il baissa tristement la tête.

 _– Mais moi, je réparerai pas les maisons, c'est pas cool !_

Kakashi lui lança un regard rassurant.

 _– C'est aussi ça, le travail de ninja..._

 _– Non !_ reprit le garçon, le regard déterminé. _Le travail de ninja, c'est de protéger, pas de réparer !_

Le Jōnin ne sut que répondre. Ses paroles furent suivies d'un bref silence gênant.

 _– Allez, au lit maintenant, Kōzō_ , lui intima sa mère. _Un futur ninja fier et fort doit avant tout se reposer, surtout la veille de l'examen Chūnin..._

Les paroles de l'enfant résonnèrent dans la tête du ninja copieur jusqu'au lendemain. Elles étaient d'autant plus perturbantes que partagées par de nombreux villageois, qui se détournaient de plus en plus de l'autorité du Sandaime Hokage dont ils ne comprenaient pas le choix de ne rien faire pour arrêter le Saiya-jin.

Certains parlaient même de quitter le village, dont l'ambiance devenait globalement plus tendue que jamais.

Bien sûr, la crainte représentée par Raditz empêchait de naître toute opposition ouverte, mais cette tension civile n'était pas plus appréciable et le vieux chef du village en avait bien conscience.

Cependant, l'approche imminente d'un événement semblait – au moins partiellement et temporairement – atténuer les pensées néfastes du peuple.

L'arrivée de hautes personnalités n'y était probablement pas étrangère non plus.

L'examen Chūnin allait commencer...

 ** _– LE MOMENT EST FINALEMENT VENU CETTE ANNÉE !_** hurlait une voix dans un micro, face à une foule en délire. **_LE FESTIVAL ANNUEL DE LA MAGIE !_**

L'ambiance était phénoménale, dans la ville de Crocus, au sein de l'immense arène où allait se dérouler l'important événement.

 ** _– LE GRAND TOURNOI DE LA MAGIE !_**

Les hurlements de la foule redoublèrent d'intensité.

 ** _– Je suis votre présentateur, Chapati Lola_** , reprit l'homme dans son beau costume. **_Et l'ancien membre du Conseil, Yazima-san, nous a rejoint comme commentateur._**

Celui-ci se trouvait à sa droite. C'était un vieil homme aux sourcils épais et qui portait un chapeau de cuisinier.

 ** _– Merci de votre présence, Yazima-san._**

 ** _– Tout le plaisir est pour moi_** , répondit le concerné.

 ** _– Aujourd'hui, nous avons une invitée, la pétillante Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight-san de Blue Pegasus._**

 ** _– On va gagner cette année, alors regardez bien_** , s'exclama la jeune femme blonde au style particulièrement soigné.

 ** _– Les membres des équipes sont enfin entrés_** , reprit le présentateur.

 ** _– Oui, merci. J'ai pris un café._**

 ** _– Yazima-san ! Votre micro est toujours activé et ce que vous dîtes est retransmis !_**

Du mouvement était visible au cœur d'un des tunnels sombres menant à l'arène.

 ** _– D'abord les huitièmes du tour préliminaire, poursuivit le présentateur tandis que cinq personnes faisaient leur apparition. Seront-ils capables de retrouver leur glorieux passé ?_**

Les individus étaient jeunes, âgés d'une quinzaine d'années.

 ** _– Contrairement à ce que leur nom indique, ils sont sauvages et bagarreurs..._**

Il y eut un bref silence.

 ** _– ... FAIRY TAIL !_**

Les cinq membres s'arrêtèrent, centre de toutes les attentions. Le groupe était composé d'un colosse particulièrement musclé – Elfman Strauss –, d'un jeune brun – Grey Fullbuster – qui n'était pas sans rappeler le dernier Uchiha de Konoha, d'une fille blonde d'apparence plutôt douce – Lucy Heartfilia – et d'une autre – Erza Scarlett – aux longs cheveux écarlates et qui semblait bien moins amicale... ainsi que d'un cinquième, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses levant le poing d'un air déterminé – Natsu Dragnir.

Dans la foule, les acclamations étaient faibles. En fait, presque tout le monde huait les arrivants, à l'exception d'un groupe d'irréductibles mages dont les banderoles et les tatouages laissaient clairement deviner leur appartenance à cette même guilde qu'était Fairy Tail. Le plus animé de tout ce groupe était un vieux petit homme moustachu – Makarof.

 _– HOURRA ! HOURRA !_ hurlait avec joie une jeune fille blonde fantomatique assise parmi eux. _FAIRY TAIL !_

 _– MAÎTRE MAVIS !_ s'exclamèrent en cœur l'ensemble des membres de la guilde, se rendant visiblement compte de sa présence.

 _– Je suis venue vous encourager_ , répondit simplement celle-ci.

 _– Vous êtes venue nous encourager ?_ répéta Makarof. _Mais vous..._

 _– Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, seuls les gens portant le blason de la guilde peuvent me voir._

 _– Euh... Je n'étais pas inquiet pour ça._

 _– Bon... Rester scotchée à l'île Tenrō est franchement ennuyant._

Dans l'arène, Natsu éclata de rire.

 _– Avoir le premier maître de Fairy Tail qui nous regarde est rassurant !_

 _– Même si c'est un esprit_ , répondit un Grey exaspéré.

D'un autre tunnel menant à l'arène apparaissaient de nouvelles silhouettes.

 ** _– Les prochains... sont à la septième place du tour préliminaire..._**

Ainsi furent présentées les autres équipes qualifiées, respectivement Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Hell, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Raven Tail, l'équipe B de Fairy Tail – à la grande surprise de l'équipe A – et Sabertooth.

Pendant ce temps, la présence fantomatique de Mavis semblait pensive.

 _–_ _Je ressens une force maléfique._

Non loin, derrière le groupe que représentait la guilde de Fairy Tail, se tenait en discret spectateur l'effroyable Orochimaru...

À Konoha, l'ambiance était similaire. La finale de l'examen Chūnin était sur le point de commencer...


	22. Que le tournoi commence !

C'était la folie, dans l'arène de Konoha. L'ambiance était à son apogée ; les gens affluaient dans tous les sens, pressés de trouver une place avantageuse.

Des personnalités venues de tous bords étaient visibles, parmi lesquelles le Daimyō du Pays du Feu – autorité politique suprême de l'État. Ce dernier avait droit à la meilleure place, au niveau de la tribune de l'Hokage.

Bien que Suna et Konoha fussent les seuls à participer à cet examen, il n'était pas surprenant de constater la présence de certains Jōnin de villages adverses. La cause était évidente : ils venaient s'informer sur la puissance militaire de Konoha et ne s'en cachaient pas, à en juger par les bandeaux frontaux gravés de l'emblème de leurs villages qu'ils portaient fièrement. Il fallait dire que la présence d'un guerrier au niveau incomparable au sein de Konoha s'était ébruitée à travers un bouche à oreille mondial. Et même si, comme toute rumeur, elle était forcément enrichie par divers détails inventés, il était intéressant de noter que les descriptions imaginaires du guerrier tombaient plutôt juste.

Les murmures des conversions laissaient en effet fuir quelques remarques sur un physique particulièrement impressionnant de cet être presque surnaturel, à l'apparence sauvage et au regard fier et dur.

Autant dire que lorsque Raditz s'avança au milieu de la foule d'un air décontracté mais sans perdre sa sévérité habituelle, tout le monde lui laissa la place et il n'y eut aucun doute quant à son identité.

Le Saiya-jin se posa sur un siège. La vue était bonne de là où il se trouvait, mais étrangement, personne ne vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, malgré la volonté farouche de la foule de trouver une place, qui semblait s'envoler à la proximité de l'impressionnant guerrier.

Petit à petit, les spectateurs finirent par tous trouver une place et les membres participant au tournoi étaient prêts.

Naruto était parmi eux. Ses cheveux s'étaient un peu allongés depuis le mois d'avant. Il avait conservé sa tenue de Saiya-jin et sa musculature semblait légèrement plus dessinée, lui donnant un air de mini-Raditz qui en perturba plus d'un. Son regard avait lui aussi changé, trahissant à lui seul une certaine assurance et – étrangement – un calme relatif qui ne lui ressemblait pas d'habitude.

Shikamaru et Shino le regardaient étrangement. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, et son look modifié semblait perturber ses deux anciens camarades de classe.

Neji avait les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez Naruto. Son regard se perdit dans la foule, dans laquelle était clairement visible l'imposant Saiya-jin, à présent entouré de quelques Anbu qui, de toute évidence, avaient plus pour rôle de rassurer les spectateurs que de maîtriser le guerrier.

Gaara lui-même gardait les yeux tournés en direction du jeune Uzumaki.

 _* Uzumaki Naruto... *_

De toute évidence, il ne passait pas inaperçu dans ce tournoi.

En fait, des participants présents, seul Rock Lee semblait ne pas avoir remarqué son allure atypique. Il paraissait bien plus préoccupé à chercher des yeux son maître, Gaï, qu'il repéra rapidement, non loin de la tribune officielle de l'Hokage, couvert de bandages.

Il était venu pour les voir, Neji et lui. Il ne devait pas le décevoir.

Il y avait un autre aspect important dans ce tournoi : le jeune Sasuke n'était toujours pas là. L'absence de l'Uchiha était tout autant remarquée que la présence de l'Uzumaki...

Le vieil Hokage avait bien noté ces deux faits. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'y réflechir qu'un individu fit son apparition.

 _– Oh... Eh bien... Kazekage-dono..._ le salua-t-il respectueusement.

Le chef du village adverse, invité d'honneur de Konoha, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

À des années-lumière de là, dans une ambiance similaire, Orochimaru observait de son regard pénétrant la première épreuve qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle opposait un mage de chaque équipe, tous répartis dans une ville miniature qui s'était matérialisée au cœur de l'arène, et qui avaient pour objectif de frapper les autres membres en premier. L'exercice se corsait à l'apparition d'une multitude de clones de chacun des participants qu'il était évidemment interdit de toucher sous peine de perdre des points. C'était donc une excellente épreuve pour mettre en avant les différentes techniques spéciales de chacun des protagonistes, en plus de leur intelligence.

 _* De vrais ninjas_ , pensa Orochimaru avec amusement. _*_

Malgré la douce ironie qui titillait la langue fourchue du fourbe serpent, ce dernier devait toutefois reconnaître que les combattants n'étaient pas si mauvais. Il estimait leurs niveaux moyens à ceux de ninja confirmés.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il était venue constater. Leur magie, qui l'intriguait tant, se révélait enfin.

 _* De la glace... Hyôton ? Intéressant..._ remarqua-t-il, en voyant le jeune Grey façonner un énorme marteau de glace – qu'il lança cependant sur un clone, lui faisant perdre des points. _*_

L'épreuve se poursuivit, sous le regard plus que fasciné du Nukenin. L'un des participants, clairement visible sur un toit – et très confiant – utilisa soudain une attaque composée de filaments lumineux qui se dispersèrent dans la ville et touchèrent presque tous ses adversaires.

 _* Raiton... Ou devrais-je dire, une magie de type foudre_ , analysa Orochimaru, bien que cela ne fût pas évident, même pour certains mages entraînés. _*_

Un rictus se dessina sur son visage.

 _* Je vois, de toute évidence, leur gestion énergétique possède de nombreuses similitudes avec le Chakra. Leur magie est, sans aucun doute, beaucoup plus raffinée que le style brutal de nos amis Saiya-jin... *_

Le combat se poursuivit sous ses yeux avides de connaissances.

 _* Il m'en faut plus... plusss... *_

À Konoha, le premier combat venait de commencer. Il opposait Shino et Shikamaru.

Un silence tendu couvrait l'arène, mais il fut vite parasité par le bruit du Scouter de Raditz.

 _– Ahahah !_ s'exclama-t-il ouvertement, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. _Ils sont carrément en dessous des 100 unités. Ces deux là ne seront que du menu fretin pour mon disciple !_

 _* Son disciple ?_ pensa Tenzō, situé juste à la droite de l'épais Saiya-jin, caché par son masque d'Anbu. _*_

Son visage se tourna en direction de Naruto, qui observait sans réaction les deux combattants.

 _* Je vois... *_

Shikamaru grimaça.

 _* Je t'ai entendu, enfoiré... *_

Face à lui, Shino fronça les sourcils.

 _– Ne t'attends pas à ce que je ne me donne pas à fond pour autant, Shikamaru._

Raditz retrouva son calme dans les gradins.

 _– Bof_ , marmonna-t-il à haute voix, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde d'être entendu de tous. _Le gagnant sera le gamin bizarre à lunettes, c'est le plus fort._

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front de Shino.

 _* Gamin bizarre à lunettes ?_ pensa-t-il, vexé. _*_

Shikamaru soupira.

 _– C'est embêtant..._

Tenzō tourna son visage masqué en direction du Saiya-jin.

 _– La force ne fait pas tout..._

 _– Tu veux voir si la force ne fait pas tout ?_ menaça ce dernier.

 _– Hum... Non... Ça ira..._

Shino fit soudain sortir un essaim d'insectes de ses manches qui foncèrent droit sur Shikamaru. Ce dernier esquiva difficilement. Le combat avait commencé.

Mais Shino dominait, comme l'avait prédit Raditz qui n'en fut pas le moins du monde étonné.

Shikamaru était totalement acculé par les insectes qui l'entouraient. Il parvenait à esquiver, mais c'était tout juste, et ses offensives étaient difficiles. On le voyait régulièrement tenter une attaque en projetant son ombre vers son adversaire, comme s'il essayait de le toucher, mais ce dernier s'en échappait facilement et Shikamaru ne pouvait garder un contrôle continu sur ses ombres, sous peine de perdre sa concentration sur son environnement et de finir dévoré par l'essaim auquel il essayait d'échapper.

Dans un dernier espoir, Shikamaru lança un fumigène. Il espérait sans doute perturber les insectes avec la fumée...

 _– Bien essayé, mais inutile_ , murmura Shino. _Mes insectes suivent la trace de ton Chakra._

Un autre individu observait le combat en silence, discrètement posté sur le toit des arènes. Son intérêt n'était nullement porté en direction d'une confrontation de Genin.

C'était Zetsu, le membre de l'Akatsuki le plus omniscient. Son regard était concentré sur le Saiya-jin.

 _– Toujours à Konoha... ?_

 _– Des rumeurs courent à travers le monde, Zetsu noir... Il paraît qu'il a vaincu le Yonbi..._

 _– Pas surprenant... Sa puissance est étonnante._

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule du membre de l'Akatsuki.

 _– Drôle d'endroit pour observer le tournoi..._

Surpris, Zetsu ouvrit grand les yeux. Il se trouvait pourtant tout en haut des arènes.

 _* Comment a-t-il pu monter si silencieusement... ? Je n'ai même pas entendu ses pas... *_

Il fixa intensément ce nouvel arrivant. Il était vêtu de la même combinaison que Raditz, mais c'était un enfant, un jeune garçon blond...

 _* Impossible... C'est... Ce gamin... Naruto... *_

 _– Il reste de la place à côté de Raditz-sensei, si vous voulez..._

Zetsu le fixa avec sérieux. Quelque chose le perturbait, chez cet enfant d'apparence naïve.

Sur le terrain, Shikamaru, acculé, semblait sur le point de perdre. Les insectes étaient nombreux autour de lui, quand soudain, ils se mirent tous à tomber.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ?_ pensa Shino. _*_

Avant qu'il n'eût pu réagir, il se sentit immobilisé.

 _– Kagemane no Jutsu... réussit !_ murmura alors le jeune Shikamaru.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre dans l'arène.

 _– Je ne comprends pas_ , parvint difficilement à articuler Shino. _J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir fait attention aux ombres..._

 _– C'est vrai_ , répondit Shikamaru. _Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche, avec tes insectes qui bougeaient de telle sorte que leurs ombres ne se rejoignent pas trop. C'était bien vu de ta part. Mais plus j'étais acculé, plus tu baissais ta garde. Si bien que les insectes autour de toi s'organisaient de plus en plus aléatoirement, seuls ceux qui étaient proches de mon contact évoluant de façon cohérente pour éviter de faire progresser mes ombres._

Le regard du jeune Nara se perdit dans la fumée qui se dissipait de plus en plus.

 _– D'où l'intérêt de ces fumigènes, qui m'ont permis de générer davantage d'ombres._

 _– Tu as utilisé les seules ombres partielles de la fumée ? Je ne pensais pas ta technique aussi aboutie..._

 _– Et tu avais raison. Les ombres de la fumée seules sont trop diluées pour me permettre d'utiliser pleinement l'efficacité de ma technique sur toi. Tu serais actuellement capable d'en réchapper facilement._

Shino tenta de bouger son bras, en vain.

 _– Ce n'est pas le cas..._

 _– Je n'ai pas utilisé l'ombre de la fumée contre toi, mais contre tes insectes... Leurs ombres se sont en effet répandues depuis leurs corps à travers la fumée jusqu'au sol. Et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une ombre partielle, cela n'a pas posé de problème pour des insectes. Ensuite, je n'ai eu qu'à les immobiliser simultanément, arrêtant leurs ailes et les faisant tomber._

La foule écoutait d'un silence presque religieux les explication de Shikamaru.

 _– Impressionnant..._ murmura Shino. _Comment as-tu trouvé le bon timing pour les faire tomber de telle sorte que leurs ombres se rejoignent pour que tu puisses faire avancer ta technique plus rapidement et me surprendre ?_

 _– J'ai fait ça au hasard_ , marmonna Shikamaru en se grattant derrière la tête d'un air gêné, forçant son adversaire contrôlé à en faire de même. _Oups, désolé..._

 _– Au hasard ?_

 _– Ouais, ça aurait été trop compliqué, il aurait fallu prendre en compte la position du Soleil, la direction des insectes et leur vitesse de vol ainsi que leur hauteur, et des tas d'autres paramètres... Ça aurait été trop galère..._

 _– Tu as donc misé sur la chance ?_

 _– On peut dire ça... Mais bon, vu leur nombre et le fait qu'en tombant les uns sur les autres, ils risquaient de glisser sur le sol et donc recouvrir plus de surface avec leurs ombres, les probabilités de succès étaient élevées._

Shino resta un bref instant silencieux.

Dans les gradins, Raditz ouvrit grand les yeux.

 _– J'ai rien compris... Bordel, c'est quoi ce gosse ?!_

 _– Je vous l'avais dit_ , lui glissa dans l'oreille son voisin Anbu. _Nous, Shinobi, ne misons pas que sur la force..._

Le Saiya-jin fronça les sourcils.

 _* Un tel cerveau... C'est si dangereux ? *_

 _– Je vois_ , reprit alors Shino. _J'admets ma..._

 _– J'abandonne_ , marmonna soudain Shikamaru.

Tout le public resta bouche-bée par cette déclaration. Shino le premier.

 _– Tes insectes ont épuisé mon Chakra. Je ne peux te retenir que 10 secondes de plus..._

Il marqua un brève pause.

 _– J'avais pensé à 200 mouvements supplémentaires mais... Il semble que je manque de temps._

Il soupira.

 _– Ça me fatigue... Un match me suffit._

 _* Drôle de type_ , pensa l'arbitre. _*_

 _– VAINQUEUR, SHINO !_

L'ombre se dissipa. Shikamaru attrapa son épaule gauche de sa main droite, face à un Shino choqué.

 _– Arf... Je suis fatigué..._

Dans les gradins, l'agitation était à son comble.

 _– AAAAAAAHHH !_ hurla Ino, la coéquipière de Shikamaru. _QUEL DOMMAGE! C'était sa chance de devenir Chūnin !_

 _– C'est juste qui il est_ , lui répondit calmement Choji.

Non loin, deux Jōnin debout regardaient le spectacle.

 _– Il est motivé ou pas ?_ s'étonna Kurenaï.

 _– Je ne sais pas non plus_ , marmonna Asuma, une cigarette à la bouche, fixant d'un œil troublé son élève.

 _* Mais..._ pensa la jeune femme. _L'intelligence et la stratégie de cet enfant sont au-delà du niveau de Genin. Si c'était une vraie mission avec une équipe de 4 membres, la victoire de Shikamaru aurait été définitive au moment où il l'a bloqué. Hum... C'est comme s'il avait gagné la bataille mais perdu le match. *_

Raditz éclata d'un rire gras, perturbant toute la foule dans ses acclamations.

 _– Je savais bien que ce type allait perdre !_ lâcha-t-il. _Mon Scouter ne m'a pas trompé..._

 _* Mouais_ , pensa l'Anbu. _C'est un peu facile... *_

Le prochain match allait débuter. Il opposait Naruto Uzumaki à Rock Lee. Ce dernier apparut soudain dans une multitude de saltos jusque dans le stade, dans sa tenue moulante ridicule qui lui valut quelques soupirs de la part des spectateurs.

Du haut du toit de l'arène, Zetsu tenta de se dissiper. Soudain, il se sentit retenu par le bras de Naruto.

 _* Il... me retient ?! Alors que je m'enfonce sous terre ? *_

Prêt à se battre, le membre de l'Akatsuki croisa soudain le regard brillant du garçon.

 _– J'aime bien ta cape_ , lui dit Naruto avec un clin d'œil, avant d'effectuer un saut totalement surhumain depuis sa position, laissant Zetsu disparaître.

Naruto atterrit au cœur de l'arène avec une souplesse étonnante. Il effectua une rapide danse ridicule de présentation.

 _– Faîtes place à... Naruto... Uzumaki... !_

Un insecte de Shino, qui avait tardé à se relever, fut le seul bruit qu'on entendit dans tout le stade l'instant d'après.

Les yeux de Lee brillèrent.

 _– Trop cool, Naruto !_

 _* Tu parles_ , pensa Raditz en croisant les bras d'un air renfrogné. _C'est pas un examen pour le Commando Ginyū... *_

Les deux adversaires se mirent en garde, prêts à commencer.


	23. Combat de ratés

Le combat commença.

Lee n'hésita pas, fonçant à pleine vitesse sur Naruto.

 _* Je dois tout donner dès le début... *_

L'Uzumaki resta immobile, semblant attendre son offensive, le regard inexpressif.

 _* Aucun doute, Naruto est devenu super fort, je ne peux pas retenir mes coups... *_

 _– AAAAAAAHHH !_ hurla le jeune garçon en armant son poing.

Il savait son attaque facilement gérable. Mais Naruto était si plein d'ouvertures que c'en était louche. Une tentative aussi grossière de la part de Lee serait un bon moyen d'éviter une plus fâcheuse surprise de la part de son adversaire qui – sans l'ombre d'un doute – contrerait de toute façon son attaque, qu'elle qu'en soit le niveau. Il valait donc mieux frapper vraiment, mais de façon basique au début, afin d'avoir l'opportunité de cerner le nouveau style de l'Uzumaki avant d'être trop rapidement dominé.

La foule toute entière retenait son souffle devant l'avancée du garçon aux gros sourcils, fonçant droit sur celui qui était clairement l'un des favoris de ce tournoi.

Tous se posaient la même question, face à l'air trop confiant de Naruto, dont la garde ne se levait toujours pas.

 _* Comment va-t-il contrer ? *_

Car chacun le savait, en avait la certitude absolue : Naruto Uzumaki allait montrer l'étendue de sa puissance acquise par Raditz à travers ce coup volontairement prévisible de son adversaire.

C'était comme une pièce de théâtre, dans laquelle le jeune ninja blond était l'acteur principal auquel on servait le meilleur rôle sur un plateau pour qu'il en mette plein les yeux à un public avide de sensations.

Le poing de Lee n'était plus qu'à un cheveu du visage de son adversaire.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, qui résonna dans une arène redevenue totalement silencieuse.

Et Naruto tomba par terre, sonné. Le coup avait fait mouche.

À des années-lumière de là, un individu marchait au milieu de villes immenses, dont les gratte-ciel dépassaient les nuages. Il faisait nuit, mais on pouvait cependant remarquer que le ciel était parsemé de corps illuminés par la puissante énergie solaire qu'ils avaient pour rôle d'absorber. Il s'agissait en effet d'une méga-structure artificielle jouant le rôle de panneaux solaires de dimension astronomique, recouvrant intégralement l'étoile derrière les orbites d'une série de planètes habitables – et habitées jusque récemment...

L'individu s'arrêta, pensif. Puis il posa la main sur son Scouter.

 _– QG, ici Vegeta. Répondez !_ ordonna-t-il.

 _– Vegeta_ , lui répondit une voix à travers le dispositif. _Nous n'attendions pas de message aussi rapidement. Un problème ?_

 _– Le système solaire est nettoyé._

 _– Q-quoi ? Le système solaire entier ? Déjà ?! Mais... Ce peuple était incroyablement fort, probablement la civilisation la plus avancée de toute la galaxie... !_

Vegeta lâcha un rictus méprisant.

 _– Pfff... C'était trop facile. Ces créatures étaient ridiculement faibles sans leurs joujoux technologiques._

 _– Hum... Oui... J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait trop de dégâts... Leurs installations seront un précieux atout pour l'armée de Freezer._

Vegeta soupira.

 _– Comme si c'était mon problème..._

Il y eut un léger silence.

 _– D'ailleurs_ , reprit son interlocuteur, mal à l'aise, _il me semble que vous deviez récupérer un quatrième partenaire ?_

Vegeta haussa les sourcils, avant de comprendre et d'éclater de rire.

 _– Ah, Kakarot ?_

 _– Oui, voilà... Hum... Quand comptez-vous le faire ?_

 _– J'en sais rien et je m'en fous_ , répondit-il d'une voix sèche. _Raditz ira quand il pourra._

 _– Où est-il en ce moment ?_

 _– Sur une planète d'humains..._

Il entendit un bref silence. Son interlocuteur devait effectuer une recherche sur le réseau impérial.

 _– Ah, oui, je vois... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si long... Aucune technologie particulière ou force de combat supérieure à la sienne n'ont pourtant été relevées... Nous devrions peut-être envoyer des renforts au Saiya-jin..._

 _– N'y pensez pas_ , grogna Vegeta, touché dans son orgueil. _Gardez vos troupes, laissez-le s'en charger. Il s'amuse, c'est tout..._

 _– Vous devriez mieux tenir vos soldats, si vous voulez mon avis..._

 _– Qu'as-tu osé me dire ?! Sais-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses ?_

 _– Je..._ répondit le soldat, peu rassuré. _Je vous laisse. Nous vous recontacterons ultérieurement pour une prochaine mission. D'ici là, vous avez quartier libre..._

Vegeta raccrocha d'un geste vigoureux. Cette discussion l'avait touché dans son orgueil de Saiya-jin. Devoir justifier la lenteur de son coéquipier dans l'extermination d'une misérable planète le dégoûtait, même s'il préférait encore ça que laisser se propager des rumeurs dans l'armée de Freezer concernant la faiblesse de son peuple.

 _* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la fin, ce faible de Raditz ? *_

Il actionna à nouveau son Scouter pour engager une nouvelle discussion.

 _– Raditz ! À quoi tu joues ? J'ai été contacté par l'armée. Tu es la risée de notre peuple, basse classe... Arrête de t'amuser et dépêche-toi de finir ta mission._

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Vegeta s'y attendait.

 _* Son Scouter doit dysfonctionner, maintenant que j'y pense je ne reçois presque plus rien de lui depuis quelques jours... *_

Raditz, inconscient de l'ordre direct de son prince, était passionné par le tournoi.

 _– C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, NARUTO ?!_

Mais Naruto s'était pris un enchaînement de coups de Lee, sans rien répondre. Il était au sol depuis quelques secondes, et ne se relevait pas.

La foule était bouche-bée, surprise et déçue.

Il venait de se faire battre avec une facilité déconcertante, sans pouvoir répliquer.

 _* J'y suis peut-être allé fort..._ pensa Lee, mal à l'aise. _Je n'imaginais pas qu'il perdrait aussi facilement... *_

Naruto ne bougeait plus.

Dans la foule, Sakura avait les deux mains devant la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

 _* Naruto... *_

Les Byakugan de la petite Hinata s'humectèrent, tandis qu'à ses côtés, le jeune Kiba se levait d'un mouvement brusque.

 _– C'est quoi ça ?! Je croyais qu'il s'était entraîné comme un fou !_

Cette incompréhension, cette déception, cette colère et cette tristesse se répandirent dans la foule tel un souffle malsain.

Rapidement, la majorité du public fut totalement désintéressé par ce qu'il se passait au cœur de l'arène.

Le Sandaime Hokage fronça les sourcils, ne lâchant pas des yeux le corps étendu du petit Naruto.

 _* Ce n'est pas fini... *_

Soudain, d'un bond, l'Uzumaki se releva.

Les spectateurs ne s'en rendirent pas compte, trop passionnés par leur premier choc pour en accepter un deuxième : Naruto était prêt au combat.

Un brouhaha infernal se leva soudain dans les gradins.

 _– OH !_ hurla Raditz. _FERMEZ-LA OU JE VOUS EXTERMINE TOUS !_

Cette fois, même l'insecte solitaire de Shino se tut, et l'attention générale se reporta sur le combat qui, de toute évidence, ne faisait que commencer...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage – pourtant marqué par les coups – de Naruto.

Lee fronça les sourcils.

 _* Il a encaissé des coups à pleine puissance... Il devrait être sonné... *_

Le jeune Uzumaki s'étira, sous le regard satisfait de Raditz.

La foule retenait son souffle, se demandant ce qu'allait être la suite.

Cette fois, ils en étaient sûrs, ce serait quelque chose de bien plus sensationnel.

Et ils n'avaient pas tort.

Un voile de Chakra rougeoyant entoura Naruto, tel de la fumée.

Le Scouter de Raditz s'activa.

 _* Quand il utilise le Chakra de Kyūbi, sa force de combat approche les 140 unités... C'est fini. *_

Soudain, Naruto s'activa. Il bougea à une vitesse telle que même Lee fut dépassé, lui qui était pourtant un expert dans le domaine du corps à corps.

Peu de spectateurs parvenaient vraiment à suivre Naruto. C'était davantage une traînée orange dont on ne devinait les actions que par les souffrances de son adversaire.

Dans les gradins, Neji observait ce combat avec de grands yeux ronds, Byakugan activés.

 _* Impossible ! Il... Il est fort... ! *_

Lee se faisait totalement malmener. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance.

 _– À QUOI TU JOUES, LEE ?!_ hurla soudain une voix depuis les tribunes.

Lee leva la tête et vit son maître, Gaï, s'agiter dans tous les sens – du moins, autant que ses nombreuses blessures le lui permettaient.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête.

 _– Je vois..._

Il effectua un salto arrière pour prendre de la distance.

Naruto resta immobile, le regardant sans trop d'inquiétude.

Lee s'assit alors par terre, en tailleur, et retira ses jambières rayées orange. Naruto remarqua alors que des poids entouraient ses chevilles, que le garçon aux épais sourcils prit dans ses mains et lâcha par terre, générant deux petits cratères.

 _– Oh... ?_ murmura Raditz, surpris. _Intéressant..._

Le regard déterminé du jeune ninja se fit de plus en plus dur.

 _– Même sans mes poids, je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant..._

Il posa alors une main sur son menton, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

 _– Je pourrais peut-être utiliser la Fleur de Lotus Recto, mais je doute que la Première Porte suffise à compenser le retard qu'il reste entre nous deux..._

Une goutte de sueur perla le front de Naruto, qui attendait patiemment que son adversaire termine sa réflexion.

 _– Oui, je n'ai pas le choix..._

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans les gradins à son maître qui leva le pouce avec un grand sourire.

 _– Merci, Gaï-sensei_ , dit enfin Lee, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Naruto bâilla tandis que son adversaire retrouvait sa posture de combat.

 _– C'est pas trop tôt !_ lâcha l'Uzumaki.

 _– Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Naruto-kun. Mais je te déconseille de bâiller maintenant... C'est un coup à perdre toutes tes dents..._

Naruto haussa les sourcils, puis éclata de rire.

Lee serra les poings.

 _* Je ne t'ai jamais connu si arrogant, Naruto_ , pensa le Sandaime en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Raditz. _*_

Le garçon aux gros sourcils plaça alors ses avant-bras devant son visage. Il resta un bref instant dans cette posture, le visage concentré.

Puis il relâcha ses membres violemment, libérant sa puissance.

Son visage brunit et ses yeux blanchirent, tandis que ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa tête.

Le rire de Naruto s'intensifia.

 _– ARRÊTE, IMBÉCILE !_ hurla soudain Raditz.

Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part.

Cette vision lui rappela douloureusement son combat contre Gaï. Même si ce dernier en gardait de bien plus graves séquelles physiques, c'était la première fois que le Saiya-jin avait été blessé, même superficiellement.

 _– SA FORCE DE COMBAT EST DE 193 UNITÉS !_

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise, mais ne put réagir car, déjà, son adversaire avait cassé la distance les séparant.

 _URA RENGE_

Il lui décocha un violent coup de pied sous le menton, ce qui eut pour effet de propulser le garçon blond dans les airs. Lee se plaça en dessous de lui.

 _* À partir du moment où l'adversaire a pris le premier coup, le reste devient inesquivable, pensa Gaï, admirant le travail de son jeune disciple. Tout Shinobi confirmé le sait : une attaque aérienne est inesqui... *_

Naruto esquiva le coup de Lee.

 _* Quoi ?_ pensa l'assaillant. _J'aurais mal visé ? *_

Neji, qui observait le combat avec ses Byakugan pour mieux le suivre, ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

 _* Quand a-t-il..._ pensa le Hyûga. _*_

L'Uzumaki était trop loin de son adversaire pour que ce dernier puisse effectuer sa combinaison.

 _* J'étais pourtant sûr de m'être bien placé_ , se dit Lee. _*_

Les deux atterrirent en même temps sur le sol.


	24. L'Uzumaki Saiya-jin ?

Cela faisait des années que la plupart des membres du redoutable et légendaire clan Uchiha avaient été massacrés. Pourtant, au sein de Konoha subsistait encore ses quartiers qui, autrefois, avaient participé à sa grande renommée. Et si ces lieux avaient été – dans leur grande majorité – abandonnés après les terribles événements passés, quelques bâtiments d'utilité publique continuaient de vivre à la manière d'autrefois.

La pièce était obscure mais propre. Un groupe d'Anbu portant le symbole du village de Konoha sur leurs bandeaux gardaient des cellules. Presque toutes étaient pleines. Les individus qui les composaient semblaient d'ailleurs stressés ou énervés de leur sort, à l'exception d'un seul, âgé, debout, appuyé sur sa canne, se distinguant des autres comme les racines des feuilles.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Danzō restait ainsi, derrière les barreaux, semblant méditer. Son regard ne lâchait pas la plaque dorée mise en évidence, sur le mur du couloir. On pouvait y voir gravé un éventail, symbole des Uchiha, au dessus de deux Sharingan à trois tomoes entre lesquels étaient inscrits quelques mots.

 _« Justice voit tout_

 _Innocent ou coupable_

 _Sa force est indomptable_

 _Serez-vous absout ? »_

Tous les Anbu présents étaient bien conscients de n'être là qu'en raison du prisonnier singulier qui était entré quelques jours plus tôt. Et même si celui-ci était probablement plus fort que chacun d'eux individuellement, vaincre un escouade d'Anbu ne passerait pas inaperçu au village, ce qui dans tous les cas n'apporterait qu'ennuis et désapprobation publique au vieux rival du Sandaime Hokage.

 _– Oh !_ appela l'un des prisonniers. _Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! S'il-vous-plaît... !_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Shinobi masqués entendaient ce genre de plaintes. C'était d'autant plus logique que le nombre de retenus était plus élevé qu'en temps normal. Il fallait dire qu'avec les problèmes du quotidien engendrés par Raditz, la tension montait rapidement au sein du village. Les incivilités se faisaient ainsi plus nombreuses et fréquentes. Les Anbu ignoraient ces remarques, comme à leur habitude, les laissant s'essouffler d'elles-même.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter l'intervention inattendue de la personne la plus discrète des lieux.

 _– Quelle heure est-il, messieurs ?_ demanda le chef de la Racine d'une voix calme.

Une question directe d'un tel haut placé du village – bien que derrière les barreaux – qui plus est non accompagnée d'une once d'agressivité, ne pouvait être ignorée à la manière des jérémiades des citoyens déchus.

 _– Euh..._ répondit l'un des Shinobi, surpris. _Hum... Environ 13h30..._

 _– Bien._

Le vieil homme ferma son unique œil ouvert et ne bougea plus, sous le regard intrigué des gardes.

Dans l'arène de Konoha, la foule retenait son souffle à l'unisson.

 _– C'est mauvais !_ s'exclama Gaï à haute voix. _Lee ne peut pas maintenir la cinquième Porte très longtemps... Il a essayé, il a échoué... C'est fini..._

Neji, plus en avant, avait toutefois entendu la remarque de Gaï. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Lee, bien qu'ayant raté son action, avait pourtant bondit aussitôt du sol et enchaînait Naruto par un déferlement de coups. Le voile de Chakra démoniaque renforçant les capacités de l'Uzumaki ne suffisait clairement pas à égaler le pouvoir incroyable dont bénéficiait son adversaire.

Ce dernier marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle. Naruto haletait au milieu d'un petit cratère. Gaï était époustouflé. Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage brûlant du combattant.

 _– C'est grâce à votre enseignement, Gaï-sensei. Vous aviez raison : il me manquait un rival pour optimiser mon développement. Et ce rival, je l'ai trouvé..._

 _* Eh oui, Gaï-sensei_ , pensa Tenten, observant le combat depuis les gradins. _Le fait que l'adversaire de Neji soit ce Gaara l'a forcé à s'entraîner. En votre absence, il n'avait donc pas le choix : il ne lui restait que Lee. Il faut croire que son partenaire en a un peu profité, lui aussi... *_

Il était difficile de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière l'expression amusée de Neji, face à ce combat.

Gaara, les bras croisés, semblait fasciné. Derrière lui, son frère et sa sœur étaient troublés.

 _* C'est mauvais... *_

 _– Pas mal..._ murmura alors une voix au cœur dans l'arène.

Naruto, à moitié sonné, reprenait doucement connaissance, sous le regard époustouflé de la foule.

 _– Raditz-sensei avait raison sur ta force_ , poursuivit-il.

Il parvint difficilement à se relever. Lee était abasourdi.

 _* Avec tout ce qu'il a pris... ? *_

Naruto resta un instant immobile, savourant l'expression de surprise de son adversaire.

 _– Si je n'avais pas concentré le Chakra rouge sur mes poings vitaux, je ne me serais pas relevé... C'était vraiment impressionnant._

Ses yeux se bordèrent de noir tandis que les rayures de son visage se faisaient plus nettes. Ses ongles s'allongèrent en même temps que des crocs dépassaient de sa bouche. Le pouvoir écarlate qui l'entourait changea d'apparence, devenant de plus en plus dense, comme passant de l'état gazeux à l'état liquide. Cela prit la forme d'un renard entourant le corps de Naruto, tandis qu'une queue apparaissait dans une succession de bulles.

Laissant jaillir son aura, il décoiffa toute la foule. Chacun put sentir le souffle de la tempête énergétique qui émanait de ce petit corps d'enfant.

 _* Merde_ , pensa Tenzō en se levant. _Il perd le contrôle... ! *_

Une main lui attrapa l'épaule. Elle appartenait à Raditz.

 _– Tu n'as pas l'intention de gâcher la fête, j'espère ?_

 _– Ce n'est plus Naruto..._

 _– Ah bon ?_

Le Saiya-jin tourna la tête en direction de l'Uzumaki.

 _– OH !_ hurla-t-il. _NARUTO ! EST-CE QUE C'EST TOI ?_

 _– QUOI ?_ répondit Naruto. _C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION BIZARRE, 'TTEBAYO ?_

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le visage d'Asuma, tandis à qu'à ses côté Kurenaï fronçait les sourcils.

Sakura était inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto sous cette apparence. Pourtant, rien ne clochait dans son attitude. C'était bel et bien lui.

 _* Que lui arrive-t-il ? Quelle est cette technique ? *_

Lee se mit en garde. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Naruto était devenu soudainement plus fort, mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour abandonner.

Il n'attendit pas et lança l'offensive. Naruto se protégea de ses avant-bras. Le choc fut d'une puissance inouïe, générant un son grave du contact entre la chair et le Chakra qui résonna dans toute l'arène. L'Uzumaki répondit par un violent uppercut que Lee parvint de justesse à esquiver en reculant son buste, poursuivant son mouvement d'un vif coup de pied que son adversaire attrapa de ses bras, avant de l'envoyer valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'arène. Le garçon aux gros sourcils se réceptionna tant bien que mal contre le mur surplombé par les gradins, mains et pieds dans son dos au contact de la paroi, sans quitter Naruto du regard.

Au dessus, le Sandaime Kazekage ouvrait grand les yeux, apparemment passionné par ce spectacle qu'on lui offrait.

Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches, soupira.

 _– J'ai bien fait d'abandonner..._

À ses côtés, Shino baissa la tête, l'air sombre.

Lee bondit de nouveau en direction de Naruto et lui envoya aussitôt un puissant crochet du droit. Mais l'Uzumaki esquiva sans mal en s'abaissant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il le perdit aussitôt en prenant en pleine face le puissant coup de pied de son adversaire, qui le propulsa à son tour sur le mur de l'arène, le faisant légèrement fissurer.

Il se releva et se mit debout contre la paroi – le corps à l'horizontale, son regard devenu plus sérieux soutenu par celui de Lee, au cœur de l'arène. Ce dernier se mit à nouveau en garde, puis bondit en même temps que Naruto, tous deux projetant des débris du support qu'ils avaient utilisés pour se propulser à une vitesse incroyable.

Dans le stade, seuls les plus forts étaient capables de suivre ce qu'il se passait. Pour la grande majorité des spectateurs, les combattants étaient invisibles la plupart du temps, n'apparaissant que temporairement en fin d'une action d'un spectacle de sons et lumières.

Raditz posa son coude sur l'épaule de Tenzō, son voisin Anbu, en toute décontraction.

 _– Voilà enfin quelque chose qui ressemble à un combat._

Derrière lui, trois nouveaux individus avaient pris place, avec parmi eux le dernier combattant et l'un des plus attendus – pourtant arrivé dans l'indifférence générale. Sasuke Uchiha n'en croyait pas ses Sharingan, activés par nécessité pour suivre du mieux qu'il le pouvait ce tournoi.

À ses côtés se tenait Haku.

 _– C'est incroyable..._ murmura l'ancien élève de Zabuza. _Le niveau de Naruto est bien supérieur à celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'a vaincu... Et le type en face rivalise..._

Son regard se perdit un bref instant sur le dos du Saiya-jin et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Même Kakashi avait jugé bon de retirer son bandeau frontal pour mieux analyser ce combat.

 _– Non_ , le corrigea-t-il alors. _Naruto s'est engagé sur le terrain du Taïjutsu, le plus gros point fort de son adversaire... C'est ce qui permet à Lee de légèrement compenser cet écart de force et lui résister, mais..._

Sasuke hocha la tête.

 _– Naruto va gagner_ , poursuivit l'Uchiha, abasourdi.

Petit à petit, l'échange tournait effectivement en la faveur de l'Uzumaki, ce que de plus en plus de spectateurs comprirent, au fur et à mesure que l'écart se creusait.

Soudain, Lee tomba au sol, inconscient. Naruto s'immobilisa.

 _– C'était vraiment pas mal, Lee_ , dit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'abaissa, quand soudain Lee lui envoya un puissant coup en pleine mâchoire, projetant Naruto dans les airs.

 _* Enfoiré... !_ s'énerva le jeune garçon blond en se réceptionnant après une série de saltos. _*_

Il serra les dents.

 _* Même inconscient_ , pensa Gaï, ému. _Il n'abandonne pas... *_

Naruto était vraiment fou de rage.

 _– Comment oses-tu ?!_

 _* Pourquoi s'énerve-t-il tant ?_ pensa Sakura. _Ce n'est pas si grave... *_

Mais, contre toute attente, la rage de l'Uzumaki sembla augmenter.

Soudain, une émanation d'énergie pulsa de son corps, faisant trembler l'arène, tandis que deux queues supplémentaires lui poussaient.

 _– Tuer... Je vais te... détruire..._

Le Sandaime Hokage entendit ces mots. Il se leva aussitôt.

 _– ÇA SUFFIT !_ tonna-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans toute l'arène qui devint brutalement silencieuse. Naruto sembla légèrement se calmer, tournant la tête dans sa direction.

 _– Non !_ s'exclama une autre voix. _Ce... n'est pas... fini... !_

Lee, réveillé par l'émanation d'énergie de Naruto, ne put que constater l'incroyable puissance de son adversaire. S'il avait pu tout juste tenir lorsqu'il le combattait avec une queue, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux queues supplémentaires avaient fortement augmenté sa puissance. Il ne ferait pas le poids.

Le jeune garçon se concentra, fermant les yeux.

 _* Que comptes-tu faire, Lee ?_ se demanda Gaï. _Arrête... Tu en as déjà assez fait... *_

Neji fronça les sourcils.

 _* Compte-t-il l'utiliser ? Il est fou ! *_

Et Lee libéra toute son énergie, projetant des spectateurs par terre. Naruto se protégea.

 _– La... La... La sixième porte... !_ s'étouffa Gaï.

 _– 321..._ lut Raditz, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _321 unités..._

Soudain, Lee s'écroula, dans un hurlement déchirant. Il ne tenait plus debout et semblait terriblement souffrir.

 _– UN MÉDECIN !_ beugla son maître.

Aussitôt, une équipe médicale se hâta au centre de l'arène et administra les premiers soins à Lee. Ce dernier avait de nouveau perdu connaissance, submergé par la douleur et l'épuisement.

Naruto les regarda alors s'éloigner au pas de course, tandis que l'arbitre atterrissait à ses côtés. L'Uzumaki leva le poing en signe de victoire, attendant que celle-ci soit officiellement prononcée...

 _– MATCH ANNULÉ !_

Il n'y eut tout d'abord aucune réaction du public, la surprise étant totale.

 _– Match annulé ?_ répéta Naruto.

Des murmures de désapprobation se faisaient de plus en plus entendre.

 _– ORDRE DES KAGE_ , expliqua l'arbitre. _IL A ÉTÉ ESTIMÉ QUE NARUTO N'AVAIT PAS ÉTÉ LUI-MÊME DU DÉBUT À LA FIN DU COMBAT. QUANT À SON ADVERSAIRE, IL N'EST PLUS EN ÉTAT DE CONCOURIR._

Naruto, d'abord abasourdi, fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête en direction de l'Hokage et de son voisin.

 _* Comment ça, Naruto n'a pas été lui-même... ?_ pensa Sakura. _*_

Mais avant que la foule n'eût pu se remettre de ses émotions, une surprise encore plus grande les frappa alors. Le Chakra rougeoyant entourant Naruto se volatilisa et le jeune garçon s'éleva dans les airs. Mais au lieu de retomber, comme la logique le voudrait, il resta un bref instant immobile, avant de s'envoler avec une aisance incertaine et de se placer face aux deux Kage, planant à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol.

 _– OOOoooohhh !_ s'exclamèrent de nombreux spectateurs en découvrant cette prouesse inattendue.

Sasuke se leva, choqué.

 _* Impossible... ! *_

À ses côtés, Haku n'en revenait pas non plus.

 _* Il cachait encore un tel atout ? *_

Le regard du garçon se fit plus froid.

 _* C'est la signature du monstre... *_

Naruto se maintint à bonne altitude, bien que sa stabilisation ne fût pas très maîtrisée. De là, il se trouvait à hauteur de la tribune des Kage, à moins d'un mètre de la rambarde de sécurité.

 _– C'est une blague, les vieux ?_ demanda-t-il aux deux chefs de village.

Un groupe d'Anbu vint se placer entre eux. La tension monta silencieusement, mais fortement.

Les deux Kage restèrent immobiles, ne montrant aucun signe d'intimidation.

 _– Ton comportement actuel le prouve, Naruto_ , murmura l'Hokage. _Tu n'es pas toi-même. Tu es partiellement sous l'emprise de Kyūbi._

En entendant ce dernier mot, certains des Anbu frissonnèrent.

Le jeune Uzumaki éclata de rire.

 _– N'importe quoi, je l'ai dompté, ce stupide renard !_

Au fond de sa cage, le démon de Naruto poussa un rugissement de rage.

 _– Et puis t'es mal placé pour me parler de ça, le vieux !_ poursuivit le Jinchūriki. _C'est en partie de ta faute si j'ai ce démon dans mon corps..._

Le Sandaime eut une expression de surprise.

 _– Ouais_ , poursuivit Naruto. _Je sais tout. Je sais que le Yondaime m'a laissé ce cadeau ! Quel gâchis, moi qui le prenais pour un héros ayant sauvé le village... En fait..._

Des larmes firent briller ses yeux.

 _– Il m'a pourri la vie ! Et t'étais complice, le vieux !_

La foule restait silencieuse.

 _– Tu te caches derrière ton beau titre et tes belles paroles, mais au fond t'es une vraie pourriture_ , poursuivit-il avec rage.

Le Sandaime fixait Naruto avec incompréhension. Même s'il ne le cherchait pas à le montrer, il semblait peiné par ses paroles.

 _– Et..._

 _– Ça suffit, Naruto._

Naruto tourna la tête à sa droite, d'où provenait la voix. C'était Kakashi.

Le jeune garçon resta immobile, dans les airs, croisant les bras d'un air dur.

Voyant que ça n'évoluerait pas dans son sens, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna, avant de shooter d'un coup de pied rageur dans une branche d'un arbre de la zone de combats, qui fut propulsé contre sa paroi, produisant un son grave qui résonna bruyamment dans une arène subitement calme.

 _– Je m'en fous ! Vous êtes juste jaloux de ma puissance !_

Et il s'éloigna en s'envolant au dessus du mur d'en face, laissant derrière lui un silence de plomb.


	25. Suna vs Konoha

L'arène de Konoha était animée d'une atmosphère particulière. C'était une de ces ambiances où les émotions aussi diverses que les couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel s'entre-mêlaient pour un résultat grisâtre et sombre. Les gens se parlaient, commentaient, s'énervaient voire pleuraient suite à cette difficile interaction qui avait eu lieu entre le petit Naruto et l'Hokage.

Raditz se tenait au milieu de tout ça, les bras croisés et le regard dur.

 _* Il m'aurait parlé comme ça, je l'aurais pulvérisé. *_

Derrière lui, Sasuke restait silencieux. Il venait d'assister à quelque chose d'incroyable et que finalement peu de personnes semblaient avoir relevé, tant l'émotion de ce dernier échange avait été forte.

 _* Il... Naruto sait voler ? *_

Mais il n'était pas le seul à s'en préoccuper.

Non loin, Hiashi Hyūga observait Neji.

* _Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi choqué, Neji_ , pensa-t-il. _Ce qu'a fait Naruto se rapproche d'un ancien art Hyūga... Ou, plus précisément, de l'art Hyūga ultime. Nous sommes des experts dans la manipulation du Chakra à travers tous nos points de Chakra, les Tenketsu, contrairement à la majorité des ninja qui ne savent s'en servir que par mains et pieds. Et, tout comme on peut grimper aux arbres et marcher sur l'eau par un bon équilibre énergétique, une parfaite maîtrise de l'éjection tridimensionnelle du Chakra par tous les Tenketsu, quand celui-ci est suffisamment puissant, peut permettre de voler. *_

Il fronça les sourcils. À ses côtés, sa plus jeune fille semblait également fascinée par cette capacité. Elle se tourna vers son père.

 _– Pourrai-je un jour faire ça, Père ?_

 _– Moi-même, je ne maîtrise pas cet art_ , répondit ce dernier. _Ou, plutôt, je ne m'en sers jamais en combat. La seule fois où je l'ai utilisée, c'était à l'entraînement, face à un camarade incroyablement fort..._

 _– Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _– J'ai perdu._

Sa fille fronça les sourcils.

 _– Et je serais peut-être mort_ , poursuivit le chef Hyūga, _si mon adversaire ne m'avait pas rattrapé pendant ma chute._

 _– Une chute mortelle ?_

 _– Si une chute peut être gérable pour un Shinobi entraîné grâce à son Chakra, c'est bien plus dangereux une fois vidé de son énergie vitale... C'est ce qui rend cette technique inutilisable en combats dans la majorité des cas._

Il tourna son regard en direction de sa jeune fille.

 _– Cette technique est trop dangereuse, car difficile à gérer du fait de la dépense importante de Chakra qu'elle occasionne. Son utilisation nécessite une grande maturité, ou une puissance hors norme._

 _* Il n'a pas dissipé par hasard le manteau du Renard au moment de s'envoler... Il a utilisé sa puissance. *_

Hanabi baissa tristement la tête, comprenant que son père ne lui apprendrait probablement pas de sitôt cette capacité. Mais la curiosité l'emporta rapidement et elle refixa le chef des Hyūga.

 _– Quel Shinobi a bien pu vous forcer à utiliser une telle technique ?_

Son regard balaya foule, s'arrêtant un court instant sur Kakashi, puis Gaï, puis Asuma, puis Kurenaï.

Un sourire presque imperceptible illumina le visage de son père.

 _– Mon ami n'est plus de ce monde. Mais son visage est gravé dans les roches surplombant le village._

Hanabi réflechit un court instant, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, comprenant soudain.

 _– Le Yondaime Hokage..._

Hiashi, ses Byakugan activés, observa alors Raditz, non loin, sur sa droite, sans tourner la tête.

 _* Si seulement tu pouvais encore être des nôtres, Minato... *_

Il poussa un soupir en fixant le guerrier.

 _* Étranger, grâce à mon Byakugan, j'ai pu observer de loin l'entraînement que tu as fait suivre à Naruto. Ces massages que tu lui prodiguais après de rudes efforts avaient pour effet de stimuler le flux de son Chakra à travers ses Tenketsu, lui procurant le double avantage de récupérer plus vite en générant une surcompensation de son corps suite à son stress physique tout en lui apportant une bonne maîtrise de ses Tenketsu. Une bonne façon d'apprendre à Naruto à connaître son corps pour mieux l'utiliser d'un point de vue physique et énergétique... *_

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _* C'est un secret gardé par le clan Hyūga, la base des pouvoirs de nos corps s'associant au Byakugan. *_

Le Sandaime lui aussi observait le Saiya-jin, qui gardait les bras croisés, les yeux à présent fermés.

 _* Quel entraînement a-t-il fait suivre à Naruto, pour le rendre aussi instable ? L'aurait-il vraiment poussé à combattre sa rage et le Kyūbi, chaque jour ? C'est totalement inhumain... *_

Presque tout le monde partait dans ses pensées. L'attention des gens était portée partout sauf au cœur de l'arène, où pourtant un individu attendait.

C'était Gaara. Il fixait Neji de ses yeux particulièrement durs.

Le jeune Hyūga, depuis les gradins, soutenait son regard. Son expression ne trahissait aucune peur, mais il semblait clairement prendre en considération cet adversaire particulier qui l'attendait.

Après un bref instant de silence, Neji descendit à son tour jusqu'à rejoindre l'inquiétant ninja du désert, tandis que l'attention se recentrait peu à peu sur le prochain match qui allait avoir lieu. Après tout, le tournoi n'était pas fini...

 _– Hyūga Neji_ , murmura Gaara d'un ton glaçant.

 _– Gaara des sables_ , répondit Neji sur le même ton.

L'enfant aux cheveux rouges resta un bref instant silencieux, fixant sans ciller son adversaire.

 _* Son seul regard me dérange_ , pensa Neji. _Ce type est dangereux... *_

Le regard de Gaara avait en effet totalement changé, et était accompagné d'un sourire de psychopathe que le Hyūga ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'alors.

 _– COMMENCEZ !_ s'exclama alors l'arbitre.

De la gourde dans le dos de Gaara sortit soudain du sable qui fonça droit sur Neji.

Ce dernier esquiva d'un bref mouvement en arrière, marquant davantage de distance avec son adversaire.

Mais Gaara ne poursuivait pas son offensive. Sa main droite était plaquée sur son front. Il semblait souffrir.

 _– Ne..._ murmura le garçon du désert. _Ne sois pas trop en colère..._

Neji fut un bref instant déconcerté, tandis que Gaara relevait la tête, un sourire crispé dessiné sur ses lèvres, de la sueur coulant sur son front.

 _– ... Mère..._ ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

L'Hyūga restait sur ses gardes.

 _* Il est instable... *_

Du sable en lévitation entourait le jeune Gaara.

 _– Je t'ai nourri de sang répugnant plus tôt... Je suis désolé... Mais cette fois..._

Neji fronça les sourcils tandis que le sourire de son adversaire s'amplifiait.

 _– ... Ce sera délicieux..._

Des gradins, les coéquipiers de Gaara semblaient perturbés par son comportement.

 _– Finalement, la conversation a commencé..._ murmura Kankuro. _C'est mauvais..._

 _– Je n'ai jamais vu Gaara comme ça avant un combat..._ ajouta Temari. _Est-ce vraiment un tel adversaire ?_

Un bruit sourd attira leur attention. C'était Raditz. Les bras toujours croisés, il s'était endormi sur son siège et ronflait fortement.

Gaara eut un nouveau sursaut de douleur et poussa un léger gémissement.

 _– Il semble que ce soit passé..._ remarqua un Jōnin de Suna.

La tête du garçon aux cheveux rouges s'était abaissée. Il la releva doucement. Son visage avait retrouvé son froid habituel et il fixa Neji d'un regard habité par le mal.

 _– Viens_ , dit simplement le mystérieux garçon des sables.

Neji sortit une poignée de Shuriken et les jeta. Le sable de son adversaire les intercepta en vol, avant de prendre la forme d'un clone de Gaara qui les lui renvoya en même temps que Neji lançait un nouveau jet pour les bloquer.

Un murmure impressionné envahit la foule face à cette brève démonstration de vitesse et de précision aux arts ninjas. Le génie des deux combattants s'imposait déjà.

 _* Rester à distance ne me permettra pas d'y aller à fond_ , pensa le jeune Hyūga. _*_

Aussitôt, Neji fonça droit sur Gaara et esquiva une offensive directe de son sable par un déplacement latéral. Cette brusque accélération surprit son adversaire pendant une fraction de seconde utilisée par le Hyūga pour lancer un violent coup de pied par l'ouverture de cette incroyable défense de sable.

Cette attaque se soldat cependant par un échec, car à quelques centimètres du cou de Gaara, le sable parvint à l'intercepter, déséquilibrant Neji en le faisant tomber. Celui-ci se rattrapa cependant sur une main au sol pour se réceptionner debout et tenter une deuxième offensive d'un jab qui fut à nouveau contrée de justesse.

 _– Arrête, Neji !_ s'exclama Gaï. _C'est trop dangereux de rester aussi près..._

 _* À quoi joue-t-il ?_ pensa le Jōnin. _C'est vrai qu'il dispose de très bons atouts, mais rester ainsi au corps à corps avec un tel adversaire, sans prendre de pause, c'est trop risqué... *_

Neji poursuivait son enchaînement, lançant des offensives en direction de Gaara qui étaient à chaque fois interceptées, et manquant de justesse de se faire lui-même attraper en reprenant son équilibre pour repartir...

Quand soudain, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Du sable de Gaara avait réussi à s'introduire derrière Neji au fur et à mesure de ses attaques, ne lui donnant plus aucune échappatoire en le prenant en étau tandis qu'il se stabilisait.

L'Hyūga fut rapidement intégralement recouvert par le sable.

 _– Tu vas mourir..._ dit Gaara en levant sa main menaçante.

Gaï se leva brusquement, malgré la douleur foudroyante que générait un tel mouvement sur son corps encore blessé. Le maître de Neji semblait terrifié.

 _– Non... Il va se faire écraser... Que quelqu'un arrête le match !_

Mais le garçon du désert, impitoyable, ferma sa main.

Plusieurs personnes détournèrent la tête en entendant Neji hurler.

Il y eut un bruit sinistre...

Sakura se cachait les yeux.

 _* Quelle horreur... ! *_

Mais Tenten, elle, semblait accepter le destin de Neji. Un sourire était même dessiné sur son visage.

 _* Ne détournez pas la tête... Gaara n'est pas le seul génie ici. *_

Le sarcophage de sable entourant Neji explosa.

 _JŪKEN_

Le sable éjecté n'eut pas le temps de protéger le visage de Gaara qui se prit de plein fouet l'attaque de Chakra de son adversaire. Sa peau se fissura.

 _– Une armure de sable ?_ murmura Neji avec un sourire mauvais. _Tu devrais la renforcer..._

Dans le public, du côté de Suna, c'était le choc.

 _– Il a échappé à Gaara ?_

 _– Il l'a touché au visage ?_

 _– Mais qui est ce type ?_

Le sable entourant le visage de Gaara s'écoula par terre.

 _* Je vois_ , remarqua Kakashi. _Ses premières attaques avaient pour but de tester les limites du sable de Gaara. Se faire attraper faisait aussi partie du plan, car il savait alors qu'il serait capable de repousser ce sable par ses capacités Hyūga... Mais surtout, il avait comprit que le sable ainsi éjecté n'aurait pas le temps de se stabiliser pour bloquer son Jūken en quantité suffisante. Ce gamin Hyūga est un vrai génie... *_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin.

 _* Toi aussi, tu l'as remarqué, Sasuke... *_

Gaara fronça les sourcils.

Neji soutint son regard.

 _– Bon_ , dit alors l'Hyūga. _Fini de jouer._

Il activa ses Byakugan.

Kiba se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.

 _– Moi qui pensais que Shino ne s'en sortait pas si mal, après le départ de Naruto et Lee... Il ne lui reste plus que ces deux génies et Sasuke. Ça va, tout va bien !_

 _– Je t'ai entendu, Kiba_ , murmura Shino. _Je perçois une pointe d'ironie dans ton ton..._

 _– Mais non, t'as juste aucune chance. Pas vrai, Hina... Hinata ?_

Le garçon regarda autour de lui.

 _– Elle est passée où, celle-là ?_

Hors de l'arène, Hinata courait à en perdre haleine, à travers les petites ruelles de Konoha.

Elle avait assisté la scène d'un Naruto devenu fou. Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle devait le voir.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était comme portée par une force extérieure.

Sa timidité n'existait plus.

Elle savait où aller.

Des cris d'enfants s'entendaient au loin. L'académie était proche.

Cela lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs.

Un passé dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais osé aborder le garçon qu'elle voyait à présent au loin, assis en travers sur une balançoire.

Car c'était sa balançoire.

Chaque fois que le cœur du jeune garçon souffrait, il l'apaisait en le berçant.

Elle l'avait toujours observé de loin.

Elle n'avait jamais osé l'approcher.

Mais cette fois, elle le savait : elle le devait.

 _– Naruto !_ s'exclama-t-elle, essoufflée.

Le jeune ninja leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait la mine sombre.

 _– Oh, Hinata, c'est toi..._

 _– Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va ?_

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux.

 _– Tu... Tu es venue jusqu'ici juste pour me demander si ça va ?_

Hinata abaissa tristement les yeux, ses joues rougissant tandis qu'elle se mettait à jouer avec ses index.

 _– Je..._

Le combat entre Neji et Gaara avait pris une tournure étonnante. Les deux combattants n'avaient plus rien à envier aux précédents. C'était un incroyable combat de génies qui se déroulait sous les yeux d'une foule ébahie – à l'exception d'un Saiya-jin au sommeil profond.

Neji envoyait des attaques de Chakra dans tous les sens, se déplaçant à une vitesse qui surprenait même Sasuke.

 _* Il doit être à peu près aussi rapide que moi... et son Byakugan... est plus fort que mon Sharingan... ! *_

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

Le garçon du désert faisait jouer son sable pour rattraper tous les coups de Jūken, mais leur vitesse, leur fréquence et la proximité du lanceur les dépassait de temps à autre. Si bien que Gaara se retrouva rapidement à bout de souffle, totalement meurtri de nombreuses blessures, à la grande surprise de ses coéquipiers.

Soudain, un des pieds de Neji fut attrapé par le sable.

 _KAITEN_

Le sable de Gaara fut balayé par une puissante tornade composée de Chakra entourant le corps de Neji, telle une bulle protectrice éjectant toute offensive.

 _* Comment est-ce possible... ?_ pensa Hiashi. _*_

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _* Kaiten... Le tourbillon divin du Hakke... *_

 _– Héhé..._ ricana Tenten.

 _* C'est ça, la défense de Neji... *_

Mais Neji ne s'était pas arrêté là.

 _– C'est fini, tu es dans le champ de mon Hakke._

L'Hyūga se plia, écartant jambes et bras, le buste en diagonale, la main gauche près du sol, la main droite en hauteur.

 _HAKKE ROKKŪJYON SHŌ_

 _* Cette posture_ , pensa Hiashi en serrant les dents. _Ça ne peut pas être... *_

Le sable de Gaara, totalement éjecté, ne fut pas assez rapide pour rattraper Neji qui fonçait droit sur son utilisateur.

 _– Deux poings..._ fit le Hyūga en frappant deux coups extrêmement précis sur le corps de Gaara.

La foule retenait son souffle devant la souffrance de Gaara.

 _– Quatre poings..._ dit-il en frappant quatre coups supplémentaires en différentes zones du corps.

La tension était à son comble.

 _– Huit poings... Seize poings... Trente-deux poings..._

Gaara se faisait littéralement enchaîner, sous le regard éberlué d'une foule en délire.

 _– Soixante quatre poings... !_

Le dernier enchaînement fut si terrible que même Sasuke ne put suivre tous les coups. Cette combinaison de vitesse, de technique et de précision étaient telles que le Sharingan aux deux tomoes ne suffisait plus.

 _* Ce type, Neji... Serait-il plus fort que moi ? *_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Hyūga face à un Gaara à moitié inconscient.

 _– Tu as perdu, Gaara._

Le ninja des sables effectua un Mûdra.

 _– Inutile_ , poursuivit Neji. _Tes Tenketsu sont bloqués._

 _* Que m'arrive-t-il ?_ pensait le garçon, intrigué et paniqué. _J'ai... Mal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce si insoutenable ? Pourquoi ai-je soudain la volonté de m'en séparer ? Comment ? Comment faire cesser cela ? *_

 _– Il existe un moyen..._ lui répondit une voix.

Gaara était terrifié. Le sable revenait vers lui. Neji, surpris, parvint à échapper de justesse à un puissant jet qui cependant poursuivit sa route en direction de son utilisateur. Ce dernier semblait en proie à une étonnante folie.

 _– Abandonne-toi au sommeil... Tu ne sentiras rien..._

Le jeune garçon tremblait et transpirait. Le sable accumulé autour de lui l'entoura en tourbillonnant.

 _– Et..._

Les regards du Kazekage et de l'Hokage se croisèrent tandis que Gaara sentait ses paupières s'alourdir.

 _– Je détruirai tous ceux qui t'ont blessé..._

Dans les gradins, quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. De nombreux individus s'étaient levés.

Il s'agissait de Shinobi de Suna.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, la main dans sa poche fermée sur un Kunaï.

Neji, avec ses Byakugan, parvint à distinguer, au milieu de cette tornade de sable imbibé de Chakra, la silhouette modifiée de Gaara. Et, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il distingua clairement un iris qui n'avait rien d'humain. Sa couleur était jaunâtre ; la pupille en son centre avait l'apparence d'une étoile à quatre pointes avec une tâche noire à proximité de chaque segment.

 _– Maintenant_ , reprit la voix, _endors-toi, Gaara..._

Les yeux cernés de fatigue du jeune garçon se fermèrent pour de bon, libérant les chaînes du monstre que son esprit affaibli ne pouvait plus tenir.

Neji effectua une série de saltos arrière pour marquer le plus de distance possible entre lui et le monstre qui venait d'apparaître, chose difficile dans cette arène tout juste assez grande pour contenir ce Tanuki géant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur.

 _– Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'interrogea Haku.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, fixant le monstre qui remplissait l'arène ainsi que le remue ménage qui se créait dans les gradins, de la part de ninjas de Suna.

 _– Suna attaque Konoha..._

Le Kazekage retira son masque, dévoilant son visage.


	26. Sur les traces d'Orochimaru

La nuit était tombée, sur la ville de Crocus, emportant avec elle le premier jour des Grands Jeux Magiques. Cette première étape du tournoi avait été riche en émotions, tant pour les joueurs que pour les spectateurs. Comme c'était à attendre, il y avait eu des blessés au cours des duels. Une vieille femme prenait soin d'eux. Elle veillait sur une petite fille alitée et était accompagnée d'une chatte blanche qui avait l'étonnante particularité de parler.

 _– Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as vu ?_ demanda la soignante à l'étrange félin.

 _– C'est... Comme toujours... Plutôt éparpillé..._

L'étrange créature transpirait. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, à la recherche de souvenirs enfouis.

 _– Un chevalier blanc..._ dit-elle, une patte sur la tête. _Un énorme rayon magique..._

 _– Quoi d'autre ?_

 _– Une scène incroyable..._

 _– Et à quoi ressemblait-elle ?_

 _– La chute du palais royal, Mercurius... Et un être terrifiant..._

 _– Un être ? Qu'as-tu vu de lui ?_

 _– C'est difficile... C'est sombre... Des pupilles en formes de fentes, brillant dans le noir... Un rire, à en glacer le sang..._

 _– C'est tout ?_

 _– Et un nom..._

 _– Quel nom ?_

 _– ... Orochimaru..._

* * *

À Konoha, le Sandaime Hokage se tenait face à l'individu qui venait de retirer son chapeau de Kage. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux longs blancs.

 _– Vous n'êtes pas le Kazekage..._ remarqua Hiruzen en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vent balaya l'élégante chevelure de l'individu qui le fixait d'un regard inexpressif.

 _– Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda l'Hokage.

 _– Mon nom est Kimimaro. Je suis... La volonté d'Orochimaru-sama._

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

 _* Lui... *_

 _– Y a-t-il un lien avec ce qu'il se passe en bas ?_ reprit l'Hokage, voyant naître des combats entre les hommes de Suna et ceux de Konoha. _Si Orochimaru veut tant semer le chaos, pourquoi ne pas se présenter lui-même ?_

 _– C'est impossible. Je prends donc sa place. J'ai pour mission de vous tuer._

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire.

 _– Ne le prends pas mal, mon garçon, mais je doute que tu puisses seulement blesser le vieil homme que je suis..._

Kimimaro fronça les sourcils.

 _– C'est exact. En combat singulier, même moi, je n'aurais aucune chance face à l'Hokage..._

 _– ... C'est pourquoi il me servira uniquement d'assistance, dans le cas où cela serait nécessaire_ , poursuivit une deuxième voix.

Des claquements de canne se firent entendre. L'individu approchait d'un pas calme, son regard ne quittant pas Hiruzen dont le visage pâlit soudain.

 _– Impossible... Danzō ! Comment ?_

 _– Tu te demandes comment je me suis échappé ? Vois-tu, Hiruzen, le pouvoir du Sharingan est intéressant..._

Il s'arrêta à un mètre de son vieux rival.

 _– Je ne voulais pas du destin que tu avais décidé pour moi..._ reprit le chef de la Racine.

 _– Tu..._ murmura le Sandaime, comprenant soudain. _La technique qui change le destin... Izanagi..._

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _* Il est dit que les pouvoirs du Sharingan peuvent être programmés... Aurait-il réussi cet exploit avec cette technique, l'activant avant son passage en prison pour ne revenir que maintenant ? *_

Danzō esquissa un bref sourire. Kimimaro restait immobile, tel un fauve prêt à bondir. Le visage d'Hiruzen devint plus dur, menaçant.

 _– Peu importe comment tu t'es échappé, ça n'est forcément pas passé inaperçu. À l'heure qu'il est, les Anbu sont en route._

 _– Et quand ils seront là, il sera trop tard_ , répondit son vieil ennemi.

Les Anbu de la prison avaient immédiatement remarqué la disparition inexpliquée de Danzō. Sans même se concerter, la troupe d'élite s'était aussitôt dirigée vers l'arène de Konoha, visible au loin dans le village et dans laquelle un monstre était apparu.

L'Hokage était en danger.

Ils fusaient à travers le village par bonds successifs, alternant entre les toits des bâtisses et les pavés des rues avec l'aisance d'enfants courant dans l'herbe. Il ne leur faudrait guère plus de quelques secondes pour sécuriser le périmètre et protéger l'Hokage.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter l'apparition d'une autre escouade de ninjas masqués qui venaient de leur barrer la route.

 _– Hors de notre vue_ , s'exclama l'un des Anbu. Notre mission est prioritaire.

 _– Nos missions divergent_ , répondit une voix féminine derrière un des masques qui leur faisaient face.

Il y eut un bref silence.

 _– Je vois_ , reprit le capitaine à la tête du groupe de défense de l'Hokage. _Vous n'êtes pas de l'Anbu officielle, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous êtes de la Racine..._

 _– Qui sait ?_

Il y eut un bruit métallique. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent.

Au niveau de l'arène, Kimimaro s'impatientait. Il venait de se mettre en position de combat, mais Danzō plaça un bras devant lui.

 _– Tu as fait trop de mauvais choix pour ce village, Hiruzen. Ton temps est fini._

 _– J'ai probablement commis des erreurs. Peut-être est-il temps que je me retire... Mais avant cela, n'est-il pas nécessaire de demander aux villageois ?_

 _– Je doute qu'ils t'approuvent. Quand ils verront le Saiya-jin à l'œuvre..._

 _* Saiya-jin ?_ pensa Hiruzen. _Hum... Il doit s'agir de ce Raditz. *_

 _– Ce pouvoir doit appartenir à Konoha_ , reprit le chef de la Racine. _Tu le comprendras bien assez vite, toi aussi..._

 _– Que prépares-tu, Danzō ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Le gamin m'a parlé d'Orochimaru..._

 _– C'était son plan, à l'origine... Il prévoyait d'attaquer Konoha... Il y tenait... Étrangement..._

 _– Où est-il ? Que manigance-t-il ?_

 _– Oh... Il est loin, à présent. Loin de ce monde... Avec mon aide, Orochimaru est parvenu à localiser le vaisseau du Saiya-jin et à s'en emparer. Nous avons collecté de nombreuses informations à leur sujet._

Hiruzen fronça les sourcils.

 _– Je n'ai pas le temps de tout te dire_ , poursuivit Danzō. _Tu comprendras..._

 _– Orochimaru-sama souhaite sa mort_ , lui rappela Kimimaro d'un ton dur.

 _– Ici, ce n'est pas Orochimaru qui décide_ , répliqua son interlocuteur d'un ton sec, sans même le regarder. _Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer Hiruzen Sarutobi. Je veux seulement qu'il voit, qu'il comprenne et qu'il accepte. Car c'est ainsi que l'on devient..._

Le chef de Konoha fixa le chef de sa Racine.

 _– ... Hokage._

Kakashi était aux prises avec un groupe de ninjas de Suna. S'il parvenait plutôt bien à gérer ses multiples adversaires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'Hokage. Il avait en effet remarqué l'apparition de Danzō à ses côtés, ainsi que d'un autre individu, plutôt jeune mais probablement pas mauvais vu sa position. S'il s'agissait d'un complot le visant, il pourrait être en difficulté, en dépit de sa force.

 _* Soyez prudent, Hokage-sama... *_

Il croisa le regard de Gaï. Ce dernier, en piteux état, combattait de son bras le plus valide les ninjas qui l'approchaient.

 _– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Kakashi !_ s'exclama-t-il et effectuant une prise d'étranglement au dernier ninja qui avait voulu le frapper. _Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre face à toi !_

Sa poitrine était encore fortement endolorie et il toussota légèrement tandis que son adversaire s'écroulait, inconscient.

Un nouveau groupe d'adversaire avait profité de l'inattention du ninja copieur pour l'attaquer dans son angle mort. Kakashi, ne s'attendant pas à une telle attaque en nombre, se sentit pour la première fois en difficulté quand ses assaillants furent soudainement entourés d'un dôme de glace avant d'être recouverts d'épines.

 _– Merci, Haku_ , soupira Kakashi.

 _KATON – GŪRO_

Un puissant jet incandescent traversa soudain les miroirs de glace du jeune garçon.

 _* Impossible_ , pensa Haku. _Il arrive à faire fondre ma glace ? *_

Le jet vint au contact des gradins, illuminant ceux-ci tandis qu'il se transformait en un amas de flammes qui brûlèrent un autre groupe de ninjas dissimulés.

Les yeux de Kakashi se posèrent sur le lanceur du Jutsu.

Sasuke détourna son regard.

 _* À ce rythme_ , pensa le maître de l'équipe 7, une goutte de sueur brillant sur son front, _on ne reconnaîtra même plus mon autorité... *_

L'arène s'était transformée en un véritable champ de bataille dans lequel le démon à une queue était le centre le plus effrayant. Neji, en dépit de sa force, n'aurait pas survécu bien longtemps s'il n'avait pas rapidement été rejoint par son oncle, Hiashi.

 _– Vous... !_ s'exclama l'apprenti Chūnin.

 _– Peu importe ce que tu en penses_ , répliqua le chef Hyūga, Byakugan activés, paume levée devant le monstre. _J'ai fait une promesse à ton père._

Ichibi attaqua avec son bras.

 _KAITEN_

 _JŪKEN_

Le monstre fut totalement pris de court par cet enchaînement défensif et offensif qui le propulsa en arrière, lui faisant écraser un morceau entier de l'arène en voulant retrouver son équilibre.

 _* Alors c'est ça_ , pensa Neji, _le pouvoir de la Sōke, la famille principale du clan Hyūga ? *_

 _– Ne reste pas là_ , poursuivit l'adulte. _Nous, Hyūga, sommes les plus forts de Konoha. Je me charge du monstre. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr, mais je t'en conjure, protège Hanabi._

Neji resta immobile.

 _– Je ne te l'ordonne pas parce que tu es membre de la Bunke. Je te le supplie en tant que père._

Le jeune Hyūga, sans détourner les yeux, envoya un Jūken sur le côté. Celui-ci vint frapper un ennemi attaquant la jeune Hanabi. Neji s'éloigna ensuite dans les gradins pour la rejoindre.

 _* Le vois-tu, Hizashi ?_ pensa son oncle, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _Ton fils fera un Hyūga accompli... *_

Les deux vieux hommes regardaient le monstre se relever de l'attaque du plus puissant Jōnin de Konoha.

 _– Hiashi Hyūga se démarque vraiment..._ remarqua Danzō. _S'il n'avait pas été de la génération de Minato Namikaze, nul doute qu'il aurait eu sa chance en tant qu'Hokage._

 _– Tu oublies Fugaku Uchiha_ , répliqua Hiruzen.

Sans en comprendre le contexte et les diverses piques verbales dissimulées, un observateur extérieur aurait parfaitement pu penser à une discussion banale de deux vieux amis.

 _– Kimimaro_ , reprit le chef de la Racine. _Vas donc réveiller notre cher Saiya-jin. Il est temps de montrer au Sandaime Hokage à quoi correspond exactement ma vision de Konoha._

Le jeune homme hésita, puis pointa son index en direction du guerrier endormi.

Hiruzen le vit alors – non sans surprise – tirer une de ses propres phalanges hors de son doigt à pleine vitesse. Celle-ci vint heurter la tête de Raditz.

Sarutobi fronça les sourcils en voyant le Saiya-jin ouvrir les yeux, s'étirer et bâiller au milieu du champ de bataille. Non loin, le Bijū, qui tentait d'atteindre son si petit adversaire, le remarqua et son expression changea.

 _– ENFIN RÉVEILLÉ ?!_ s'exclama-t-il. _TU AS DE LA CHANCE, JE T'EN AI LAISSÉ PLEIN !_

Le vieil homme avait entendu cette remarque.

 _* Le Bijū et le Saiya-jin sont-ils alliés ? *_

Il regarda les autres Shinobi de Suna. Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur leur visage au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rendaient compte du réveil du guerrier.

 _– Regarde, Hiruzen_ , murmura Danzō.

Raditz s'envola et se plaça devant le Bijū. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chef de la Racine.

 _– Je vais te montrer, à toi ainsi qu'à tout le village, comment Konoha se défend._

Soudain, au grand étonnement du monstre, Raditz l'attrapa par la queue et s'envola avec lui.

 _– QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!_ beugla le Bijū. _ON EST DANS LE MÊME CAMP !_

 _– Dans tes rêves, chaton_ , répondit le Saiya-jin en éclatant d'un rire sadique.

 _– ATTENDS VOIR QUE JE RETROUVE MA PLEINE PUISSANCE ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER, ENFOIRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !_

Raditz le fit alors tourner au dessus de sa tête, générant l'équivalent d'une tempête au sein du village par le seul mouvement d'air du monstre de plusieurs milliers de tonnes. C'était incroyable, fascinant et effrayant, que de voir un homme faire virevolter un tel titan...

Soudain, il le lâcha, le propulsant au loin, dans une forêt bien connue à l'extérieur du village où il dévasta de nombreux arbres sur son passage... Le Bijū disparut aussitôt.

 _– GAARA !_ s'exclama Temari, qui venait de mettre à terre un ninja de Konoha avec l'aide de Kankurō.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, la sueur coulant sur ses tempes tandis qu'il cherchait du regard un autre individu, qu'il repéra rapidement, aux prises avec deux Chūnin de Konoha qu'il semblait plutôt bien maîtriser avec ce qui ressemblait à une lame invisible.

 _– RETRAIT !_ hurla le Jōnin de Suna, son regard dur laissant place à une once d'effroi devant la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Les Shinobi de Suna ne se le firent pas répéter. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de combattre et se mirent à fuir. Ceux de Konoha commencèrent à les poursuivre, virevoltant parmi les gradins en tentant de les arrêter. La surprise et la peur avaient changé de camp.

 _– ÇA SUFFIT !_ hurla aussitôt le Sandaime Hokage à ses hommes.

Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent une fois l'ordre de leur maître parvenu à leurs oreilles, n'en comprenant cependant guère la raison. Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

 _* Que se passe-t-il, ici ? *_

Tandis que ceux de Suna s'enfuyaient, Hiruzen se tournait vers Danzō.

 _– J'ai lu la surprise dans leurs yeux, quand Raditz s'est retourné contre Ichibi..._

Son regard pivota en direction du Saiya-jin, qui venait de se reposer sur son siège et de s'y assoupir à nouveau.

 _– Je suppose que ce n'est pas sa force qui les a étonnés – les rumeurs se sont suffisamment bien répandues à travers le monde pour qu'ils en soient informés..._

Il fixa à nouveau son vieux rival et resta silencieux. Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

Le chef de la Racine tourna le dos à l'Hokage.

 _– Que comptes-tu faire, Hiruzen ?_

Le vent souffla avec force, balayant la longue cape blanche du vieil homme.

 _– Je devrais t'arrêter pour de bon, mais..._

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Raditz.

 _– Je suppose qu'il ne me laissera pas faire ?_

 _– J'ai dû lui demander de protéger Konoha, ou quelque chose du même ordre..._ répondit son obscur rival en retirant calmement le bandeau recouvrant son œil gauche, laissant apparaître sa pupille avant de la recouvrir de nouveau.

 _* Impossible... !_ pensa le Sandaime Hokage en ouvrant grand les yeux. _C'est donc ça... ? Kotoamatsukami... ! Le pouvoir du Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha... Le Genjutsu le plus puissant de l'histoire de son clan... ! L'œil qui contrôle la volonté... *_

 _– Et tu penses bien_ , poursuivit Danzō, _qu'il ne serait pas dans l'intérêt du village que son futur Hokage se fasse arrêter..._


	27. Contre-attaque Shinobi

La panique était retombée au sein de l'arène. Les gens ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais ils en avaient vu suffisamment.

 _– Il nous a sauvés ? Le guerrier ?_

 _– Mais... Pourquoi ?_

 _– Je pensais que... ?_

Les questions fusaient, tandis que Raditz, à nouveau plongé dans un sommeil profond, se remettait à ronfler.

Danzō s'avança sur la tribune des Kage afin d'être bien mis en valeur.

 _– JE SUIS PERSUADÉ QUE VOUS VOUS POSEZ DE NOMBREUSES QUESTIONS CONCERNANT CE QU'IL VIENT DE SE PASSER_ , annonça le chef de la Racine aux villageois. _VOUS ÊTES INVITÉS À VOUS RENDRE SUR LA PLACE DEVANT LE BÂTIMENT DE L'HOKAGE DANS UNE HEURE. UN RASSEMBLEMENT EXCEPTIONNEL S'Y TIENDRA. TOUS LES JŌNIN DE KONOHA ONT POUR ORDRE DE S'Y RENDRE._

Derrière lui, le Sandaime Hokage le fixait, les mains dans le dos.

 _* Que prépares-tu, Danzō ? *_

Kakashi fronçait les sourcils en fixant le vieil homme.

 _– Qui est-ce ?_ demanda Sasuke.

 _– Danzō Shimura, le chef de la Racine, une section officiellement dissoute d'Anbu de Konoha agissant dans l'ombre, aux méthodes fortement contestables..._

Il se tourna vers Haku.

 _– À titre d'exemple, leurs membres subissent exactement le même type de sélection que celui qu'avait connu Zabuza à Kiri... Ils s'ente-tuent dès leur plus jeune âge, ceci dans le but de se défaire de toute émotion._

Son regard se fit plus dur.

 _– Cet homme est dangereux._

Sakura les avait rejoints. Elle avait entendu les dernières paroles de son maître.

 _– Pourquoi le Sandaime ne fait-il rien ?_ demanda-t-elle, intriguée par le comportement du vieil homme. _N'est-il pas le plus fort du village ?_

 _– Danzō n'est pas le genre d'homme que l'Hokage peut battre facilement. Et cela pourrait générer des problèmes d'ordre politique. De grandes personnalités sont présentes..._

Son regard se tourna vers le Saiya-jin endormi, non loin d'eux.

 _* J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... *_

Hiashi Hyūga avait retrouvé Hanabi dans les gradins.

 _– N'es-tu pas blessée, ma fille ?_

 _– Je suis désolée, Père. Je n'ai pas réussi à vaincre ce Shinobi. Neji m'a sauvée._

 _– Lui as-tu tenu tête ?_

 _– Oui, mais je n'aurais pas gagné seule..._

 _– C'est bien. Tu progresseras encore, Hanabi. Tu n'as que 7 ans._

 _– Où est Hinata ?_

 _– Ta sœur a décidé de quitter l'arène. Ne t'en occupe pas._

Ses Byakugan, toujours activés, observaient Danzō se retirer.

 _– Nous entrons dans une ère où seuls les plus forts seront autorisés à prospérer._

Hanabi ne comprit pas les dernières paroles de son père, mais jugea bon de ne rien demander.

Le combat des Anbu s'était arrêté. Aucun camp n'avait réellement pris le dessus sur l'autre, les rapports de forces étant équilibrés.

Cependant, la proximité de l'arène avait permis d'entendre les voix de l'Hokage ainsi que du chef de la Racine qui appelaient clairement au calme.

Le commandant de l'escouade officielle des Anbu était le plus essoufflé du groupe.

 _– Quel gâchi_ , haleta-t-il. _Tu n'es... Pas mauvaise._

 _* Peut-être même autant que Kakashi-senpai... *_

 _– Tu serais bien plus utile dans la défense de Konoha._

 _– N'est-ce pas notre rôle ?_ répondit la femme masquée. _Quand un arbre est agité, ce ne sont pas ses feuilles qui le stabilisent... Mais bien ses racines._

Sa voix avait pris une intonation plus masculine tandis que l'Anbu de la Racine retirait son masque, dévoilant le visage d'un jeune homme.

 _* Henge no Jutsu ?_ pensa le commandant de l'escouade de l'Hokage. _Je vois, il s'est carrément transformé en femme pour ne laisser aucun doute sur son identité, en plus du masque. Mais je reconnais ce type, à présent. *_

Un sourire narquois était dessiné sur le visage du jeune homme binoclard aux cheveux gris.

 _– Tu es Kabuto Yakushi._

 _– Oh, je suis célèbre ?_

 _– Cela fait plusieurs années que tu participes à l'examen Chūnin... Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était qu'une couverture ?_

 _– Qui sait ?_ murmura le jeune homme de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt, remettant son masque. _Mais je me dois de vous quitter. Ce fut un plaisir, chers collègues..._

Et il disparut.

 _* Je préfère garder un œil sur Kimimaro... Il est trop instable, et rien n'assure que Danzō ne cherchera pas à s'en débarrasser, en dépit de son alliance avec Orochimaru-sama... *_

Un des Anbu effectua un mouvement pour le poursuivre, mais son chef lui barra la route du bras.

 _– Inutile._

Hinata et Naruto volaient dans les rues de Konoha. Ou, plus précisément, le garçon Uzumaki transportait la fille Hyūga en planant à un mètre du sol. Sa gestion énergétique était bien trop mauvaise pour pouvoir porter une autre personne en toute sécurité – même s'il se gardait bien de le dire à sa jeune amie.

Si cela pouvait être plaisant pour Hinata, Naruto, lui, n'était pas serein. Il avait vu au loin un immense monstre dominer l'arène de sa hauteur, avait d'être projeté jusque dans la forêt, à l'extérieur du village. C'était dans cette direction que se dirigeaient les enfants. Le jeune Genin ne s'était pas résolu à laisser sa camarade seule au moment où des cris de panique s'étaient fait entendre au sein du village. Quelque chose s'était passé.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux frontières du village qu'ils passèrent pour voler en direction de la forêt. Afin de prendre un raccourci, Naruto s'était élevé difficilement dans les airs jusqu'à dépasser les murs de son village. Les sensations étaient incroyables pour la petite fille. Une fois les murs passés, la vue était magnifique.

Naruto perdit à nouveau de l'altitude jusqu'à rejoindre la forêt. Il ne mit guère de temps à trouver une immense zone de destruction. Mais il n'y trouva aucun monstre ; en lieu et place du titanesque animal se trouvait un jeune garçon allongé. Naruto le reconnut aussitôt.

 _– Tu es... Le type de Suna ? Gaara ?_

L'enfant du désert se leva péniblement. Il semblait salement amoché. Il fixa Naruto de son regard dur. Hinata se cacha derrière le dos de son camarade.

 _– Uzumaki... Naruto_ , répondit Gaara.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

 _– Que s'est-il passé ?_

L'autre le toisa du regard, avant de faire volte-face.

 _– Tu as besoin d'aide_ , poursuivit l'Uzumaki.

 _– Arrête, Naruto_ , lui chuchota Hinata dans l'oreille.

Elle semblait terrifiée.

Gaara commença à s'éloigner.

 _– Tu es comme moi, pas vrai ?_ reprit le Jinchūriki de Konoha.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges continuait de marcher.

 _– Courage, mon ami_ , dit alors Naruto.

Gaara s'immobilisa, ses yeux changeant pendant la fraction de seconde de surprise générée par les derniers mots du disciple du guerrier. Puis il continua de s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître dans les arbres.

 _– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ?_ demanda alors Hinata.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il regarda Hinata un moment, puis sembla terrifié.

 _– Meeerde, faut vite qu'on rentre, 'ttebayo !_

 _– Hein ?_ s'inquiéta la jeune fille. _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _– Si le vieux Hyûga-sama apprend que j'ai emmené sa fille dans la Forêt de la Mort, je suis mort !_

Un sourire crispé se dessina sur le visage de sa camarade.

Gaara poursuivait sa route. Deux individus l'attendaient, en bordure de la forêt.

Il aurait dû se douter que Kankuro et Temari se hâteraient de le rejoindre, mais il aurait souhaité être seul plus longtemps. Peut-être les tuerait-il.

Mais tandis qu'il approchait de ces silhouettes, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. L'une d'elle n'était pas de morphologie particulièrement humaine, s'apparentant davantage à un scorpion. Le regard de Gaara s'attarda un bref instant sur l'œil gauche du second individu.

Non, décidément, ces deux là n'avaient rien à voir avec Kankuro et Temari. Après tout, son frère et sa sœur n'avaient pas pour habitude de porter un accoutrement noir parsemé de nuages rouges...

La place devant la demeure de l'Hokage accueillait de plus en plus de villageois. Les gens affluaient en masse, la nouvelle des événements de l'arène ayant rapidement couvert l'intégralité de Konoha. Le climat de peur généré par la présence de Raditz dans Konoha travaillait suffisamment les citoyens pour tourner le dos à un tel rendez-vous, juste après que le Saiya-jin tant redouté eût agit dans l'intérêt du village.

Danzō était méconnu mais pas totalement étranger aux gens, qui n'étaient donc pas spécialement surpris ou inquiets par sa présence, mais avant tout intrigués.

 _– Merci d'être venus_ , dit Danzō dans son micro.

Sa voix calme et posée était parfaitement audible à travers les rues de Konoha.

 _– Il est temps pour moi de vous expliquer certaines choses à propos des récents événements..._

Il s'avança d'un pas pour être bien visible, aux côté d'Hiruzen et des deux conseillers de Konoha.

 _– Tout d'abord, je me présente_ , reprit le vieil homme borgne. _Danzō Shimura, chef de la Racine._

Il y eut quelques murmures dans la foule. Celui qui était devenu centre des attentions se racla la gorge.

 _– Si je suis ici devant vous, c'est que j'ai l'intention de devenir Hokage._

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

 _* Il joue carte sur table d'entrée de jeu... *_

Des gens commentèrent discrètement ce qu'il venait de dire. De toute évidence, cela ne laissait guère indifférent.

 _– Mais dans ce but, je me dois d'être franc avec vous_ , déclara le chef de la Racine. _Je pense que la politique actuelle de Konoha n'est plus en adéquation avec le monde d'aujourd'hui et, surtout, de demain._

La foule s'impatientait.

 _– Mais de quoi il parle ?_ entendait-on dire.

Danzō resta un moment silencieux, laissant les réactions se faire. Il était impassible face aux remarques qui fusaient dans sa direction. Lorsque le silence revint, les gens attendant la suite de son discours, il retira le bandeau dissimulant son œil gauche. C'était un bien étrange iris écarlate brillant aux motifs noirs qui prenaient la forme d'un moulin à quatre ailes.

 _– Un Sharingan !_ s'exclama soudain Sakura.

Sasuke eut un sursaut de surprise et fronça les sourcils, la sueur coulant sur ses tempes.

 _* Impossible, c'est... Le Mangekyō Sharingan ! *_

Kakashi avait le regard sombre. Danzō laissa à nouveau du temps à la foule d'assimiler cette révélation.

 _– Cette pupille est spéciale, même chez les Uchiha. Il s'agit du célèbre pouvoir de Shisui, fils de Kagami._

Plusieurs personnes semblaient comprendre. De toute évidence, les noms cités leur parlaient.

Sasuke tremblait.

 _* Shisui... La première victime d'Itachi... Son meilleur ami... *_

 _– La particularité de cette pupille a fait trembler nos opposants durant la dernière Grande Guerre_ , poursuivit le vieil homme. _Il est doté du plus puissant Genjutsu connu de mémoire d'homme. Je l'ai utilisé sur Raditz._

Les gens étaient stupéfaits.

 _– Autrement dit_ , conclut Danzō, _la volonté de Raditz se tourne envers Konoha. C'est ce à quoi nombre d'entre vous ont pu assister tout à l'heure..._

Des commentaires fusèrent aussitôt dans tous les sens.

Les gens n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, mais tout était pourtant logique. Les zones d'ombre s'expliquaient pour chacun d'eux.

Danzō fronça les sourcils, son regard écarlate se faisant bien plus perçant.

 _– Il est maintenant temps pour moi de vous parler de la menace qui guette ce monde... Et de mon plan pour la contrer._

* * *

 _– Et c'est ainsi_ , murmura le vieux sage serpent blanc, dans un repère situé à l'intérieur d'une grotte isolée et obscure, fixant sa boule de cristal dans laquelle était visibles Ōgama Sennin, le doyen crapaud, ainsi qu'une limace tout aussi vénérable, _que commença la contre-attaque de l'humanité... Non, des Shinobi..._


	28. Obscures manigances

_– Tu ne ressens pas l'énergie magique ?_

C'était la fin du deuxième jour du Tournoi de la Magie. Deux individus discutaient sous un pont longeant un canal. C'était Erza qui venait de parler.

 _– Non..._ répondit face à elle un individu aux cheveux bleus, l'air pensif. _L'énergie magique qui rappelle Zeref, celle que Crime Sorcière ressentait chaque année... Cette fois-ci, nous ne l'avons pas sentie._

 _– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_ interrogea Erza.

 _– Il y a plusieurs possibilités qui me viennent à l'esprit... S'il s'agit de quelqu'un, il se peut que ce quelqu'un ne soit pas venu à Crocus. L'autre possibilité, c'est que cette personne se trouve dans la ville, mais n'utilise pas la magie. Ça pourrait même être un participant du tournoi qui n'est pas encore apparu. Si, par contre, cette magie vient d'un quelconque dispositif, ou peut-être d'un endroit spécifique... Il se peut que l'appareil ne soit pas activé, ou qu'il ait une sorte de filtre qui empêche l'énergie magique de se propager._

 _– Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu ne ressens pas cette troublante énergie magique, alors c'est qu'il n'y a rien de préoccupant, non ?_

 _– J'aimerais pouvoir dire ça..._

Erza fronça les sourcils en le voyant soupirer.

 _– Tu sembles pensif, Gerald..._

 _– D'étranges disparitions ont eu lieu, ces derniers jours..._

 _– Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

 _– Une poignée de mages issus des guildes ayant échoué aux tests préliminaires sont introuvables._

 _– Je n'étais pas au courant... C'est très grave ! Comment se fait-il que personne n'en soit informé ?_

 _– J'imagine qu'on ne veut pas semer la panique pendant un tel rassemblement... Et il semblerait qu'aux yeux du Royaume, le Tournoi de la Magie ait plus d'importance._

Il commença à s'éloigner, avec la ferme intention de mener sa propre enquête à ce sujet.

 _– N'en fais pas trop_ , lui intima Erza en souriant avec douceur.

Gerald lui rendit son expression, avant de masquer son visage de son écharpe.

 _– Bonne nuit, Erza_ , lui dit-il en la quittant.

 _– Ouais._

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête à son tour, il la vit partir en direction opposée.

 _* Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour nous aurions pu avoir une conversation normale comme celle-ci... Merci, Erza. *_

* * *

 _– QUOI ?! DANZŌ HOKAGE ?!_

Le village, caché dans les nuages, sembla trembler sous cette tonitruante exclamation. L'individu responsable de ce vacarme était tout aussi impressionnant que sa voix. C'était un imposant colosse de plus de deux mètres au teint mat et à la musculature saillante. Ce homme au physique exceptionnel décoré de son épaisse ceinture dorée gravée d'une tête de sanglier ressemblait davantage à un catcheur qu'au ninja qu'il était, de toute évidence, à en juger par son bandeau frontal.

 _– Calmez-vous, Raikage-sama_ , lui demanda une jeune femme dont la peau sombre contrastait avec ses longs cheveux clairs.

Elle tenait un parchemin entre les mains.

 _– Il vous propose de le suivre dans son plan et de gagner la reconnaissance de Konoha ainsi que l'assurance que le... Euh... Saiya-jin... Ne vienne pas dans notre village._

Il y eut un bruit sourd. C'en était trop pour le pauvre Raikage qui s'était levé d'un bond, avait traversé la pièce en un clin d'œil et venait de fracasser le mur d'en face avec son seul poing. Son assistante se contenta de tourner la tête pour éviter la gêne occasionnée par cet accès de violence qui n'était pas le premier de son supérieur hiérarchique.

 _– QU'IL VIENNE !_ beugla alors le chef du village. _Il sera bien reçu, ce sale bâtard ! On commence à les connaître, les prodiges de Konoha ! Que du pipeau, comme leur Éclair Jaune, le type soit-disant invincible de la dernière guerre qu'on a humilié avec Bee !_

Une goutte de sueur perla le front de son interlocutrice.

 _* Je n'ai pas entendu cette version_ , pensa-t-elle, se gardant bien de le partager. _*_

Une conversation similaire avait lieu dans un tout autre village caché, intégralement constitué de pierres. La différence notable, c'était que le chef de village était de morphologie totalement opposée à celle du Raikage. C'était un vieux petit homme moustachu à l'air sévère. Face à lui se tenait une jeune femme brune.

 _– Ne voulez-vous pas connaître la menace qu'il décrit, Tsuchikage-sama ?_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

 _– Encore des balivernes... Il souhaite attiser la peur pour être suivi, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi._

 _– Son guerrier a quand même battu Rōshi..._

 _– Et moi, j'ai survécu face à Madara Uchiha. C'est pas un nouveau petit jeune qui va m'effrayer..._

 _– Quel têtu..._ ronchonna la jeune femme.

À des kilomètres de là, au sein d'un village caché dans la brume se tenait une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse. Face à elle, un homme d'âge moyen dont l'œil droit était recouvert d'un bandeau lisait le parchemin reçu de Danzō.

 _– Mizukage-sama_ , dit-il, _il faut réfléchir à cette proposition... Son guerrier aurait tué Zabuza d'un seul coup._

La jeune femme restait muette. Face à elle, l'individu semblait s'agacer.

 _– Nous aurions peut-être beaucoup à gagner en nous unissant à Konoha, étant donnés les temps qui courent..._

 _* Unir ?_ pensa la Mizukage. _Encore en train de me reprocher de n'avoir toujours pas trouvé un mari. *_

 _– Tais-toi_ , lui murmura-t-elle simplement dans l'oreille avec un sourire aimable. _Sinon je te tue._

Son interlocuteur se raidit de surprise et de peur.

 _– La proposition du Godaime Hokage est alléchante_ , poursuivit-elle, pensive. _Je me demande ce qu'il compte faire. Tout cela m'intrigue beaucoup... Peut-être devrai-je suivre sa requête et me rendre à Konoha..._

Le village de Suna, perdu dans le désert, était en pleine crise politique. Il n'avait plus de Kazekage, et son Jinchūriki, Gaara, était resté introuvable, en dépit des nombreuses recherches menées par Kankuro et Temari.

Cependant, quand le faucon portant la lettre de Danzō était arrivé jusque dans cette zone dissimulée par des reliefs naturels, il avait généré un intense débat au sein du Conseil du village des sables.

En effet, deux camps se menaient une véritable guerre d'arguments au sein d'un débat reposant sur ce seul bout de parchemin. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui, dégoûtés d'avoir été ainsi bernés par Danzō et utilisés comme simple démonstration de la puissance du guerrier, refusaient catégoriquement toute alliance avec lui. Mais l'autre moitié des participants estimaient au contraire que cette preuve de la puissance de Konoha était justement la raison justifiant une alliance avec eux.

 _– De plus_ , poursuivit l'un des conseillers en fixant le Jōnin Baki d'un regard dur, répondant à sa dernière intervention, _les deux individus présentés dans cette lettre apparaissent comme étant d'un tout autre niveau que le monstre aux ordres de Danzō. Si ce qui est présenté a une micro-chance d'être réel, alors nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de laisser une telle chose arriver. Il en va de notre survie à tous..._

Baki fronça les sourcils.

 _– Croyez-vous vraiment à ces histoires de guerriers invincibles ? Et quand avez-vous perdu votre honneur ?_

Certains parurent outrés par sa remarque. De toute évidence, le débat était loin d'être terminé...

* * *

À des années-lumière de là, dans leur petite maison isolée sous le crépuscule, Son Gokū et Chichi fêtaient l'anniversaire de leur fils, Son Gohan. Cinq bougies étaient dispersées sur un immense gâteau.

 _– Bon, il arrive quand ?_ s'impatientait le jeune homme.

 _– Oh, ça va !_ répliqua vivement sa femme. _Tu peux attendre quelques minutes sans te remplir l'estomac ou c'est au dessus de tes forces ?!_

 _– Je ne sais pas_ , avoua sincèrement Gokū, l'air dépité.

Avant que Chichi n'eût pu réagir violemment, on toqua à la porte. En un déplacement si rapide que personne ne le vit, le jeune homme s'était déjà précipité et ouvrait au nouvel arrivant.

 _– Ah, c'est pas trop tôt !_

 _– Bonjour Papa_ , fit Chichi.

 _– Gokū, Chichi_ , les salua l'imposant homme portant un casque orné de cornes en entrant. _GOHAAAN !_

 _– Papy Gyūmaō !_ s'exclama le petit garçon en se jetant dans les bras volumineux de son grand-père.

 _– Dépêche-toi de souffler tes bougies, Gohan !_ le pressa Gokū. _Ça a l'air suuuuuuupeeer bon !_

Une veine apparut sur le front de sa femme. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à répondre quand un puissant souffle lui projeta du gâteau en pleine face.

 _– Désolé Maman !_ cria le petit garçon en se précipitant vers sa mère. _J'ai pas fait exprès._

 _– Trop fort, Gohan !_ s'exclama Gokū. _T'as déjà un super potentiel !_

Chichi, sans un mot, s'essuya péniblement, son fils la regardant avec inquiétude. Gyūmaō transpirait. Gokū fit un pas en arrière, par réflexe. Son sens du combat le trompait rarement...

Et tandis que grand-père, père et fils attendaient avec crainte que la tension explose, la jeune femme se contenta de soupirer et de sourire.

 _– Pas un pour rattraper l'autre..._

Gyūmaō, Gokū et Gohan soufflèrent de soulagement avec une simultanéité qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Celle-ci jeta un regard noir à son mari, portant un message particulièrement évident pour la femme : « tu as de la chance que ce soit son anniversaire, mais si tu transformes Gohan en racaille, je te massacre ». Ce message, transmis par les yeux de Chichi, ne fut cependant pas interprété ainsi par Gokū, qui reçut cependant cinq sur cinq celui de son estomac dont le grondement était clair.

 _– Itadakimasu !_

Tandis que cette famille étrange mais finalement heureuse festoyait autour de son événement, un individu les observait de loin. Il était grand et musclé. Sa peau était verte avec des parties rosées et il portait un turban au dessus de son front, ainsi qu'une longue cape blanche entourant sa combinaison violette. Ses yeux étaient durs et son regard, glacial.

Un sourire mauvais était dessiné sur son visage effrayant.

À table, le jeune père de famille, après avoir avalé un tiers du gâteau – le second ayant été ingéré par son beau-père – s'arrêta un bref instant de manger.

 _* Cette sensation... *_

 _– TOUS À TERRE !_ hurla Gokū à sa famille.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent au moment où une violente secousse détruisait les murs de la maison qui s'effondrait sur elle-même. Le colossal homme au casque rattrapa le toit au dessus de sa fille et de son petit-fils, puis l'envoya s'écraser plus loin.

Gokū se tenait debout, regardant dans les airs. Son expression faciale avait totalement changée. L'apparence naïve dessinée sur ses traits quelques secondes plus tôt avait laissé place à l'allure du guerrier prêt au combat.

Là où pointait son regard aussi dur que son corps entraîné se trouvait le terrifiant démon vert, lévitant à plusieurs mètres du sol.

 _– Son Gokū_ , le salua ironiquement l'être maléfique.

 _– Piccolo..._ murmura Son Gokū en serrant les dents.


	29. Rivalités sensibles

Sasuke parcourait la forêt à pleine vitesse, essoufflé, épuisé. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il errait, seul, dans cette forêt. Derrière lui, un feu de camp éteint trahissait sa dernière pause interrompue. Le ciel nocturne était parsemé de nuages qui, parfois, illuminaient toute la zone tandis que le grondement de l'orage lointain se faisait de plus en plus menaçant.

À sa poursuite, de nombreuses ombres sautaient entre les arbres. Il était poursuivi, traqué comme une proie par une troupe d'ennemis dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage. Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'étaient leurs intentions. Et elles ne lui plaisaient pas...

 _– Allez, Uchiha, arrête de courir !_

 _– Tu ne nous échapperas pas, racaille !_

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, la rage se mêlant à la peur. Il avait le visage trempé. Une averse coulait, se répandant parmi les arbres feuillus comme s'ils étaient immatériels. Cela gênait sa progression.

 _– Rends-toi, tu es la dernière souillure de ton clan, tu n'as nulle part où aller !_

C'en était trop. Sur ces mots, Sasuke se retourna.

 _– Ah, la rage l'emporte sur la peur ?_ murmura-t-on derrière lui.

Un individu masqué se tenait dans son dos, la lame affûtée de son kunaï apposée contre sa pomme d'Adam. Un autre atterrit avec souplesse juste devant lui.

 _– Abandonne_ , murmura l'Anbu dans son oreille.

Sasuke serra les dents et leva son arme.

 _– Tant pis pour toi_ , fit son deuxième assaillant face à lui en lançant un kunaï. _On te ramènera blessé._

Il y eut un bruit d'éclaboussure et du sang gicla dans la forêt.

L'Anbu qui maintenait Sasuke tomba par terre, au grand étonnement du deuxième qui se rendit compte, trop tard, de la présence de son adversaire dans son dos, ses Sharingan aux deux tomoes activés.

 _* Enfoiré_ , pensa l'homme masqué. _Il nous avait déjà plongés dans un Genjutsu... *_

La main de Sasuke s'abattit sur sa carotide, lui faisant aussitôt perdre connaissance.

Mais les renforts arrivaient déjà.

 _– Qu'as-tu fait, ordure ?!_ s'exclama l'un d'eux en découvrant ses camarades blessés et vaincus.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'arma de deux kunaï – un dans chaque main.

 _– Mais tu es loin du compte. Nous combattre est inutile. Danzō nous a choisis spécialement._

Deux des trois individus sortirent leur tantō. En plus de ce katana miniature, le plus petit des Anbu était également armé d'un pinceau avec lequel il dessina un tigre sur un parchemin... Puis, à la grande surprise de Sasuke, le fauve sortit de son support et fonça droit sur lui. S'ensuivit alors une course poursuite, dans laquelle le jeune ninja arpentait les arbres, talonné par le félin artificiel qui bondissait et grimpait avec l'aisance d'un chat.

 _KATON – GŌKAKYŪ NO JUTSU_

Une intense boule de feu illumina le cœur de la forêt en même temps qu'un éclair s'abattait au loin. Le tigre, en plein saut, ne put esquiver et se retrouva intégralement brûlé par le souffle incandescent de l'Uchiha qui profita de ce brusque retournement de situation pour foncer droit sur l'individu à l'origine de cette étrange invocation. Kunaï en mains, il frappa d'un double geste latéral mais son adversaire contra à l'aide de son tantō. Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea entre Sasuke et L'Anbu. Le jeune Uchiha ne pouvait que constater – non sans un certain agacement – que celui qui lui tenait tête était de toute évidence un enfant de son âge, à en juger par sa corpulence.

Le combat qui faisait rage était serré. Mais Sasuke gardait un dernier atout.

 _RAITON – CHIDORI_

Sa main gauche concentra son Chakra au point de le rendre visible. Puis l'énergie s'électrisa, générant une incroyable ambiance lumineuse accompagnée d'un son inquiétant similaire au bruit que feraient mille oiseaux menaçants.

L'un des trois Anbu, dont le masque ne pouvait masquer la longue chevelure blanche, eut un léger sursaut de surprise tandis que le troisième se précipitait pour défendre son acolyte, attaquant Sasuke par derrière et obligeant ce dernier à stopper son offensive d'un bond.

 _* Merde, même en un contre un c'est compliqué... *_

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _* Mais je n'ai pas le choix. *_

Soudain, l'Anbu jusqu'alors immobile sortit une épée bien étrange de son dos.

 _* Ce n'est pas une épée_ , remarqua aussitôt l'Uchiha avec frayeur. _C'est sa colonne vertébrale ! *_

La chevelure bien particulière de cet individu le frappa et il comprit aussitôt.

 _– Tu es ce type qui se tenait aux côtés de Danzō..._

 _– Bien observé_ , murmura son nouvel adversaire. _Tu dois mourir, Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru-sama convoitait ton corps, mais à présent, il ne lui sera plus d'aucune utilité._

Le garçon fronça les sourcils tandis que Kimimaro pointait ses doigts dans sa direction.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ?_ pensa-t-il tandis que les phalanges de son adversaire étaient propulsées à pleine vitesse dans sa direction. _*_

Il était impuissant. Il ne pourrait pas bouger suffisamment vite pour esquiver. Cette attaque était potentiellement mortelle.

En fait, elle l'aurait sûrement été, si un individu ne s'était placé juste devant lui pour le protéger...

* * *

Au loin, derrière les nuages, dans le ciel étoilé, sur la planète où vivait Son Gokū, le grand démon Piccolo fixait le guerrier avec un sourire qui effraya davantage le jeune Gohan. Celui-ci s'était caché dans les jambes de sa mère, elle-même recroquevillée sous Gyūmaō dont les yeux trahissaient également une certaine inquiétude. Seul Gokū restait droit comme un pic.

 _– Pourquoi avoir cassé ma maison ?_ demanda le père de famille.

 _– Pour te donner un avant-goût du sort que je réserve aux humains..._

Le jeune homme serra les dents avec rage.

 _– T'es pas obligé de faire ça... Quand je t'ai combattu la dernière fois..._

 _– Tu t'imagines que je vais payer une quelconque dette ?_ coupa aussitôt Piccolo en éclatant d'un rire fou. _Quelle naïveté..._

 _– Ce n'est pas ça !_ s'exclama Gokū. _Je..._

Mais son interlocuteur ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. En un éclair, il atterrit face à lui. Les trois autres sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent. Piccolo dominait Gokū de toute sa hauteur.

 _– J'ai pour objectif d'asservir ce monde_ , reprit l'effroyable démon. _Tu t'es mis en travers de ma route la dernière fois. Tu étais plus fort que moi, je l'avoue. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Son Gokū..._

Il fronça ses sourcils inexistants.

 _– C'est pourquoi je vais définitivement te tuer, cette fois !_

Sans prévenir, il frappa Gokū d'un direct du droit. Celui-ci parvint cependant à contrer d'extrême justesse à l'aide de ses deux bras mis en croix, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être propulsé sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres jusqu'à s'écraser contre un arbre lointain.

 _– Je le jure sur l'honneur de mon père, Piccolo Daimaō !_ cracha le démon vert en volant à toute allure jusqu'à son adversaire.

* * *

Dans la forêt perdue non loin de Konoha, Sasuke fixait le dos de celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

 _– Tu..._ murmura-t-il.

L'individu devant lui tourna sa tête. Ce garçon blond aux joues marquées de rayures le fixait de ses yeux bleus avec ce regard qui avait toujours eu le don d'agacer l'Uchiha. Il avait retrouvé sa tenue orangée.

 _– C'est quoi cette tête..._ marmonna Naruto Uzumaki avec un sourire amusé. _Crétin..._

 _* Tu m'as sauvé..._ pensa Sasuke. _*_

Passé la surprise, son regard se fit soudain plus dur.

 _– JE NE T'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ TON AIDE !_ hurla-t-il soudain avec rage.

 _– Je ne sais pas..._ murmura Naruto en fermant les paupières de douleur, le torse criblé de phalanges. _Mon corps a juste bougé tout seul... Idiot..._

Il cracha un filet de sang et s'écroula, inconscient.

 _* C'est mauvais_ , pensa Kimimaro. _Le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi est essentiel pour le plan de Danzō. Je n'ai pas le choix... *_

 _– Vous deux_ , dit-il aux autres en s'approchant du corps de Naruto et en le ramassant délicatement pour le poser sur son épaule. _Occupez-vous de l'Uchiha et ramenez-le, mort ou vif._

Il s'éloigna à pleine vitesse tandis que Sasuke s'écroulait sur ses genoux.

 _* Vous serez amplement suffisants pour vaincre l'Uchiha_ , pensa Kimimaro. _Le plus faible d'entre vous a suffi à lui tenir tête... *_

Il jeta un œil à Naruto, inconscient.

 _* Le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi est bien plus fort que ça. Il aurait pu résister sans problème à mon attaque, s'il avait utilisé le pouvoir dont il a fait preuve dans l'arène. Je pense même qu'il aurait su me pousser à utiliser le pouvoir du sceau d'Orochimaru-sama... *_

Il filait entre les arbres aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

 _* Il a juste agi sans réfléchir... Pour protéger son ami. *_

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

 _* Quelle sorte de lien unit ces deux là ? *_

Sasuke avait la tête baissée. Le choc émotionnel était trop fort. Son esprit était troublé, il ne comprenait plus ; tout était flou.

Face à lui, les deux Anbu avaient toutes leurs chances et ils le savaient. L'Uchiha avait su dominer l'un des deux en donnant toute sa force, mais ce serait insuffisant contre le duo.

Ses adversaires approchaient, pourtant le garçon restait à genoux, la tête baissée, comme paralysé.

 _* Est-ce la peur ?_ pensa l'un des Anbu. _*_

Soudain, les yeux de Sasuke Uchiha se rouvrirent en même temps que sa tête se relevait.

En fait, tout était net ; il comprenait, son esprit était clair.

Il se remit alors doucement sur ses jambes et fixa ses adversaires de ses yeux écarlates. La haine y était presque palpable.

L'Anbu qui l'avait combattu plus tôt, le voyant ainsi prêt au combat, chargea. Mais Sasuke esquiva son attaque avec une aisance particulière tandis qu'il fonçait droit sur le suivant. Ce dernier, surpris, tenta de contrer avec son tantō. Sasuke contourna cependant la lame d'un mouvement d'une précision que les yeux des Anbu ne purent que constater après coup, tandis que la lame du kunaï du garçon s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine.

 _– SHIN !_ s'exclama le plus jeune homme masqué en se précipitant droit sur lui.

 _– Ses yeux..._ murmura l'Anbu agonisant.

L'autre se retourna. Il sentit soudain une pression immense sur ses épaules.

Face à lui, s'imposant de lui-même dans tout son champ de vision, se tenait le Sharingan aux trois tomoes.


	30. Transpiration

Le jeune Anbu s'écroula par terre.

 _* Transpiration... ?_ remarqua-t-il en observant son bras humide. _*_

Sasuke avait disparu. Le garçon masqué baissa la tête.

 _* Je suis supposé ne rien ressentir... N'avoir aucun sentiment... *_

Il était pensif.

 _* Pourtant, juste en regardant dans ses yeux... Est-ce que cela signifie que je crains Sasuke Uchiha au fond de mon cœur, même si je suis incapable de le reconnaître moi-même... ? *_

* * *

Le combat entre Gokū et Piccolo faisait rage. Il était comme écrit par le destin, car nul en ce monde ne pouvait rivaliser avec ces deux monstres dont chacun des coups faisait trembler le sol.

Le combat se poursuivait à travers les nuages sombres. Çà et là, ceux qui étaient restés à terre pouvaient voir d'intenses flash lumineux qui auraient pu faire penser à des éclairs aux multiples couleurs. L'ambiance était terrifiante, et personne n'aurait su analyser un tel combat.

Personne, ou presque, car un vieil être vert – assez semblable à Piccolo – observait du haut de son palais le combat extraordinaire des deux rivaux. Appuyé sur sa canne, il paraissait perturbé par les sombres événements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

 _– Il semble que Piccolo ne reculera jamais, Mister Popo..._

Arrivant à ses côtés, un petit homme épais à la peau noire paraissait inquiet.

 _– Kami-sama..._

Piccolo et Gokū poursuivaient leur lutte intense aérienne. Les coups pleuvaient à une vitesse faramineuse, mais pour chacun des deux adversaires, ce combat n'avait en fait rien de si extraordinaire.

 _– Tu ne t'es pas affaibli_ , reconnut Piccolo après un échange particulièrement violent, _malgré ta pitoyable nouvelle vie..._

 _– Toi non plus_ , répliqua Gokū avec un sourire, ses sourcils toutefois froncés démontrant sa détermination implacable. _Mais là j'ai l'impression que je te domine. Combattons sérieusement !_

Le démon ricana, puis d'un geste vif, il retira sa cape ainsi que son turban qu'il envoya voler dans les airs, dévoilant ses antennes et sa tenue de combat recouvrant son corps puissant. Ses sens toujours activés, Gokū suivit la chute des vêtements du regard jusqu'à leur contact avec le lointain sol, qui souleva un intense nuage de poussière.

 _– Je vois, alors toi aussi_ , murmura-t-il, plus excité que jamais, en retirant également ses poids autour des poignets ainsi que ses chaussures.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Piccolo, qui fusa à pleine vitesse en direction de son adversaire.

 _* Il est rapide... !_ pensa Gokū. _*_

Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver d'un mouvement latéral. Il sentit alors son cou se faire attraper. L'un des membres du démon s'était allongé et il venait de le saisir de sa main.

 _– Je te domine !_ hurla le monstre en serrant avec une telle force que son adversaire eut un hoquet.

Mais Gokū n'avait pas abandonné. Sa vue se troublait. Il leva la main et ferma les yeux.

 _– Inutile_ , murmura Piccolo. _Ce n'est pas un Kikoha basique qui me blessera._

Mais Gokū l'ignora.

 _– YAH !_ hurla-t-il au moment où un intense jet de lumière sortait de sa main et s'éclatait contre le bras de son adversaire.

Ce dernier sentit, impuissant, ses doigts s'ouvrir et relâcher le cou du guerrier.

 _* Comment ? Une attaque si faible... *_

Son bras revenant à sa taille normale, il effectua plusieurs mouvements d'ouverture et de fermeture de sa main. Son membre était endolori, comme parcouru d'un intense courant électrique générant une multitude de picotements. L'effet s'estompa rapidement.

 _* Je vois_ , comprit alors Piccolo. _Il s'est suffisamment concentré pour frapper directement là où fluctue mon Ki pour m'obliger à ouvrir la main. La précision de son attaque a compensé sa faiblesse. *_

Mais déjà, un violent low kick de Gokū cassait la distance. Piccolo contra de justesse de ses deux mains, tandis que son adversaire l'enchaînait avec des frappes en hauteurs, alternant ainsi avec frénésie entre le les poings et les pieds pour le dérouter. Cela réussit, car le démon fut incapable de tout suivre et de retrouver l'équilibre sans prendre une série de coups au passage. Dans ce qui ressemblait à un ultime espoir pour se reprendre, le terrifiant monstre vert attrapa la cheville du guerrier. Cela dérouta ce dernier la fraction de seconde suffisante pour que la main verte de Piccolo se recouvre d'un puissant courant d'énergie et il battit l'air avec, obligeant Gokū à reculer d'un mouvement vif pour en esquiver avec une facilité relative son tranchant.

 _– T'étais plein d'ouvertures_ , lui lâcha Gokū en reprenant son souffle.

 _– Je sais_ , répondit son adversaire d'un ton rempli d'assurance, malgré les blessures qui coloraient son visage et son corps meurtris.

Le guerrier aux cheveux noirs abaissa la tête pour voir le bras de Piccolo toujours accroché à sa cheville. Levant la tête, il comprit alors.

 _* Il se l'est coupé lui-même... ! *_

D'un mouvement vif d'un pied, il voulut se débarrasser de ce membre mort quand il se rendit compte qu'il était solidement attaché, ses doigts s'étant allongés pour former des nœuds.

 _* Merde_ , pensa Gokū en s'abaissant pour les arracher de force. _*_

Il sentit soudain un violent coup le frapper derrière la tête. Piccolo avait profité de cette inattention pour l'attaquer par derrière, ses deux mains liées telles un marteau. Partiellement sonné, son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le démon l'attrapa de ses deux bras – l'un des deux couvert d'une substance visqueuse trahissant sa régénération récente – pour le serrer avec force au niveau du torse. Gokū, reprenant ses esprits, se rendit compte que ses biceps étaient également pris dans cette emprise, serrés contre son torse, bloquant tous ses mouvements.

 _– Je vais t'écraser !_ s'exclama le démon.

Le guerrier suffoquant tenta de se libérer, en vain. Sa position était trop désavantageuse et Piccolo le savait. Il tenta un coup de tête en arrière, mais son adversaire l'avait largement anticipé et il esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante.

Serrant les dents, Gokū ferma les poings et leva ses avant bras, puis il frappa frénétiquement sur le dessus des mains du démon. Cette zone étant particulièrement sensible, Piccolo relâcha légèrement son étreinte, libérant suffisamment les bras de son adversaire pour que ce dernier lui envoie un puissant coup de coude dans l'abdomen, le faisant plier de douleur. Gokū parvint ainsi à s'extraire de cette emprise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que ses sens s'agitèrent tandis qu'un puissant jet d'énergie le frappait.

Partiellement blessé, le guerrier était conscient que cette attaque ne lui serait pas fatale mais l'effet de surprise était réussi, et c'est ainsi que Piccolo lui asséna un uppercut dans le sternum qui fut immédiatement suivi d'une contre-attaque de Gokū, envoyant son genou plié à l'endroit exact où il venait de frapper son adversaire avec le coude. Le démon se recroquevilla tandis que Gokū en profitait pour reprendre enfin son souffle. La sueur coulait à chaudes gouttes sur tout son corps.

Puis le combat reprit, avec une intensité toujours plus impressionnante. La succession des coups balayait les nuages comme des essaims d'insectes insignifiants, laissant briller les étoiles sous le tonnerre des heurts des deux plus puissants combattants de ce monde.

Mais Piccolo se savait en difficulté. Il ne parvenait pas à dominer Gokū, et ce malgré la grande proximité de leurs niveaux. Alors, après un dernier échange de coups desquels il sortit encore plus blessé, il s'échappa en vitesse, cassant la distance aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Gokū tenta d'abord de le poursuivre, avant de s'arrêter. Il était inutile de le suivre, il risquait de prendre un retour imprévu.

À présent que plusieurs dizaines de mètres les séparaient, Piccolo se retourna. Son index et son majeur droits étaient posés contre son front et il semblait concentré.

 _*Bon sang_ , s'inquiéta son adversaire. _Il concentre son énergie à un stade excessif ! *_

Un frisson parcourut son corps tandis qu'il redescendait au sol, plantant fermement ses pieds contre cette terre rassurante.

Gokū plaça alors ses mains face à face tout en les reculant pour qu'elles se situent à hauteur de son flanc droit.

 _KA..._

Le sol trembla.

 _... ME..._

Des morceaux de terre s'élevèrent autour de lui, lévitant au dessus du sol par la puissance de son énergie.

 _... HA..._

Entre les mains du guerrier était visible une source lumineuse qui brillait dans le noir.

 _... ME..._

C'était une véritable boule d'énergie concentrée qui grandissait au creux de ses mains. L'attaque serait d'une puissance dévastatrice...

Piccolo remarquait cette émanation de pouvoir. Mais il la connaissait. Il s'y attendait.

C'était le moment de retourner la situation. Sa technique était prête...

Et tandis que les deux adversaires s'apprêtaient à lancer leurs terribles attaques, un individu se plaça au milieu d'eux, bras écartés.

Gokū, ne voyant que son dos, le reconnut toutefois aussitôt.

 _– KAMI-SAMA ?!_

Sa technique s'estompa aussitôt. Son adversaire s'interrompit également, surpris et choqué.

 _– DÉGAGE !_ hurla Piccolo, frustré comme jamais d'avoir été stoppé dans un tel élan.

 _– N'oses-tu pas me tuer ?_ demanda le vieil être vert en fixant son semblable démoniaque. _Nous sommes liés. Si je meurs, tu mourras avec moi, Piccolo._

Les deux combattants restèrent muets tandis que Kami se tournait vers Gokū avec un sourire.

 _– J'ai fermé les yeux pendant longtemps. Il est temps de mettre fin à ce cycle de terreur. Il en va de ma responsabilité, en tant que dieu de la Terre._

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

 _* Il va mettre fin à ses jours... !_ comprit soudain Gokū. _*_

Piccolo s'en était également rendu compte et paraissait terrorisé.

 _– ARRÊTE !_ hurla Gokū.

 _– NOOON !_ s'exclama Piccolo, désespéré.

Mais Kami les ignora. Il était trop profondément plongé dans son subconscient. Son lien avec le monde extérieur s'affaiblissait et les voix qui criaient devenaient trop lointaines.

Cependant, il en était une qu'il ne put ignorer.

 _– Ça suffit._

Cette voix venait directement de son esprit. Kami, choqué, la reconnut aussitôt.

 _– Vous êtes..._

 _– Écoutez-moi, mon ami..._

Son Gokū et Piccolo observaient, impuissants, le dieu de leur monde dans son action intérieure.

Le temps paraissait interminable, pourtant seules quelques secondes passèrent.

Puis le corps de Kami se relâcha. Mais au lieu de tomber comme cela aurait pu être prédit, il se contenta de soupirer.

 _– Tu t'en sortiras une fois encore, Piccolo._

Retrouvant ses esprits, le démon fixa un bref instant son congénère, la sueur coulant sur son front. Il venait d'échapper de peu à la mort et en était conscient.

Pour lui, le combat était clairement terminé. Il était inutile de le poursuivre à présent que son atout avait été réduit à néant, et surtout qu'une telle menace ciblait sa vie.

Gokū le vit alors s'éloigner.

Sentant la fatigue l'envahir, il s'autorisa enfin à tomber sur ses genoux tandis que Kami se retournait vers lui.

Soudain, un cri déchira l'atmosphère et Gokū leva la tête. Comprenant soudain, il fusa en direction des restes de sa maison, suivi par Kami.

Il y trouva son beau-père et sa femme, paniqués. À l'endroit où s'était trouvé son fils quelques instants plus tôt ne restait plus que son chapeau.

Son Gohan avait disparu...

* * *

 _* C'est sombre... *_

Les barreaux étaient plongés dans une obscurité grandissante.

 _* C'est si sombre... *_

Le noir s'était emparé de la cage du monstre.

 _* Pourquoi est-ce si sombre ?_ pensait Kyūbi. _*_

Il ne restait plus rien.

 _* Mon... Pouvoir... Pourquoi... *_

Et la lumière fut.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il se trouvait sur une table d'opération, face à un homme à lunettes qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

 _– Tu es... Kabuto ?_

Il essaya de se relever, sans succès.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ? *_

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était totalement attaché.

 _– Hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as attaché ?! Et où est Sasuke-kun ?!_

 _– Tu devrais te calmer, Naruto-kun_ , répliqua Kabuto en replaçant ses lunettes avec un sourire amusé.

Le jeune Uzumaki fronça les sourcils.

 _– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, 'ttebayo ? Sakura-chan m'a dit que Sasuke-kun avait été arrêté et s'était enfui, et je l'ai retrouvé en train d'être attaqué par des types masqués dans la forêt ! Et pourquoi j'arrivais pas trouver Kakashi-sensei ? C'est toi qui m'as attaché ?_

Les questions fusaient de la bouche du jeune garçon, ce qui avait pour seul effet de faire sourire son interlocuteur. Cela attisa d'autant plus l'énervement du petit ninja.

 _– Reste pas planté à rire et détache-moi !_

Il y eut un bruit de canne. Kabuto s'écarta légèrement.

 _– Il n'est pas prévu de te libérer pour l'instant_ , murmura le nouvel arrivant.

 _– Hein ?_ s'étonna Naruto. _T'es qui toi, le vieux ?_

L'homme à la canne s'arrêta juste devant le corps allongé du garçon.

 _– Mon nom est Danzō Shimura. Je suis le Godaime (cinquième) Hokage. Et tu vas m'écouter, Kyūbi._


	31. YOLO

Son Gokū tremblait de tous ses membres, observant d'un regard impuissant le chapeau de son fils.

Un bruit de sanglots attira son attention. Chichi pleurait à chaudes larmes.

 _– Gohan..._ murmura-t-elle. _Mon petit Gohan..._

Elle sentit soudain une douce pression entourer son corps et elle releva la tête. Gokū la serrait dans ses bras et la fixait avec un sourire rassurant.

 _– Ne t'inquiète pas, Chichi._

Elle fixa cet homme qui l'avait toujours fascinée et approcha son visage humide du sien.

Soudain, un nouveau cri déchira l'atmosphère, suivi d'un rire démoniaque qui ne laissa aucun doute sur son origine. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Chichi, la mine tout aussi déterminée et les pleurs ayant disparus, s'agrippa à lui avec la force de son âme.

Et Gokū bondit.

Survolant les forêts et les rivières, il cherchait un signe.

 _* Où es-tu, Gohan ? *_

Mais ce fut Chichi qui, la première, trouva une réponse. Son doigt se pointa en direction d'une plaine dans laquelle reposait un petit corps immobile.

Gokū ne perdit pas de temps et fonça aussitôt pour atterrir à quelques mètres de son fils allongé. Chichi se précipita immédiatement dans sa direction et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Le silence qui suivit fut bien plus terrible que des larmes et Gokû comprit aussitôt, sans même s'approcher, que Gohan ne se relèverait plus. Il gisait dans son propre sang, son buste transpercé au niveau du cœur.

Son fils – leur fils – était mort.

* * *

Naruto fronça les sourcils, observant Danzō d'un air indécis.

– _Donc... Un guerrier bien plus fort que Raditz se dirige vers ce monde, et un autre se tourne les pouces plus loin ?_ tenta-t-il de récapituler, semblant au maximum de ses capacités de réflexion. _Et tu veux que j'utilise Ky_ _ū_ _bi pour balancer des boules machin-trucs avant qu'un vaisseau n'atterrisse ? Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Raditz, si c'est ton pote ?_

Kabuto éclata de rire.

 _– Tu es très drôle, Naruto._

 _– La ferme !_ s'exclama celui-ci en le fixant d'un regard dur. _J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter vos idioties ! Je m'en fous de tout ça. Sasuke est seul dans la forêt et..._

 _– Ne t'occupe pas de l'Uchiha_ , coupa Danzō. _Je mettrai bientôt fin à ses souffrances._

Un éclair parcourut le regard de Naruto, mais l'Hokage l'ignora.

 _– Mon contrôle de Raditz n'est pas abouti. De toute évidence, il refuse de s'en prendre lui-même à ses camarades._

L'expression de Naruto se fit particulièrement dure.

 _– Et il a bien raison ! Dans le monde des ninjas, ceux qui..._

 _– Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est de l'avenir du monde des ninjas que l'on parle ?_ intervint Kabuto. _Ces guerriers sont des destructeurs de mondes, qui obéissent à un ordre dépassant de très loin le système Shinobi que tu connais. Quant à Raditz, il n'est pas ton ami. Il est un guerrier ayant pour objectif d'anéantir ce monde. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'a pas déjà fait, c'est qu'il est plongé dans un Genjutsu suffisamment puissant pour l'empêcher d'agir._

Le jeune Uzumaki avait du mal à tout comprendre. Toutes ces paroles le perturbaient.

 _– C'est faux ! Je..._

 _– Peu importe ce que tu penses actuellement_ , coupa Danzō. _Tu agis tel un enfant vivant dans un monde fait d'idéaux. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre avec toi. Tu comprendras bientôt. Quant à moi, je dois préparer la suite des événements._

 _– Je viens de recevoir le rapport des Anbu_ , intervint un quatrième individu. _Sasuke les aurait tous vaincus en éveillant le Sharingan aux trois tomoes, mais nous ne comptons aucune perte._

Naruto fut surpris de voir Kimimaro dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'ici.

Il repensa à la dernière phrase de l'individu.

 _– Sasuke... Est devenu plus fort ?_

Un sourire triomphal se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _– Ahahah ! Bien fait !_

Danzō l'ignora.

 _– J'y retourne_ , murmura Kimimaro.

 _– Ramène-le vivant_ , demanda l'Hokage en fixant Naruto. _J'ai l'impression que le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi ne sera pas en mesure d'accepter sa mission sans argument convainquant._

Kimimaro disparut tandis que les sourcils jeune Uzumaki se fronçaient.

 _– Vous ne toucherez pas à mon camarade !_ s'exclama ce dernier, les yeux brillants. _Je vais vous... PULVÉRISER !_

Ses pupilles prirent la forme de fentes tandis qu'un puissant Chakra recouvrait son corps, brisant instantanément tous les liens qui l'entouraient. Il se redressa.

 _* Le Chakra de Kyūbi..._ pensa Kabuto. _*_

 _– Non, tu ne vas rien faire du tout_ , répliqua Danzō.

D'un geste vif et précis, le vieil homme frappa soudain le ventre du jeune ninja avec une force qui le plaqua de nouveau contre la table d'opération, avant d'effectuer un habile mouvement du poignet. Naruto se plia de douleur tandis que le Chakra du démon se dissipait.

 _– Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Kyūbi._

 _* Impressionnant_ , remarqua Kabuto. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi même Orochimaru-sama le portait en haute estime... *_

Naruto haletait, sentant son ventre le brûler tandis que le jeune homme à lunettes fixait de nouveaux liens autour de ses membres pour le maintenir allongé.

* * *

 _* Cette sensation..._ pensait Kyūbi du fond de sa cage sombre. _C'est le même sceau qu'utilisait Mito Uzumaki pour me maintenir sous contrôle... ! *_

* * *

Son Gokū tremblait de tout son corps. La rage montait inexorablement, l'étouffait, l'aveuglait, s'emparait de tous ses sens. Il tenait le corps sans vie de son fils entre ses bras, son regard pointé en direction de l'horizon.

Il en voulait à Piccolo. Il le détestait de tout son être d'avoir commis un crime pareil. Ce monstre allait endurer la douleur... Non, cette ordure allait payer au centuple chacune des souffrances qu'il avait générées dans ce monde.

Soudain, une frappe ramena brutalement le jeune guerrier à la réalité.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de combattre les meilleurs guerriers du monde ne fut cependant pas préparé à encaisser la gifle monumentale de sa femme qui le fixait d'un regard dans lequel le jeune homme se fit attraper au point de se sentir totalement impuissant.

Puis, s'imposant comme un choc électrique, une pensée vint hanter son esprit jusqu'à en prendre tout l'espace.

C'était lui, Gokū, qui avait épargné Piccolo plusieurs années auparavant. Il aurait pu mettre un terme aux agissements du démon, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et aujourd'hui, son fils en avait payé le pris fort.

C'était lui, Son Gokū, qui avait tué Son Gohan... Sa chaire, son sang, cette âme innocente s'était éteinte par sa faute...

Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Kami.

Une intense lueur d'espoir l'illumina soudain. Tout n'était pas fini pour leur fils. Il restait un moyen d'effacer tout ça et de le ramener à la vie...

Ce désordre émotionnel fut soudain interrompu par un changement brutal de l'atmosphère. Le ciel se chargeait de nuages sombres. Quelque chose se produisait.

Le corps de son fils toujours dans ses bras, Gokū se releva et observa l'horizon. Son regard croisa celui de Kami, et tous deux se rendirent compte au même moment de ce qu'il se passait.

 _* Les Dragon Ball... *_

Perçant les nuages, une intense lumière verte était visible à l'horizon. Ce qui s'y dissimulait n'était autre que le majestueux dragon sacré, Shenron.

Gokū s'élança dans cette direction, la rage l'emportant à nouveau. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'individu à l'origine de tout cela, car le chapeau qu'il venait de remettre sur la tête de son défunt fils avait perdu sa Dragon Ball. Piccolo s'en était forcément emparé, après avoir récupéré les six autres pour pouvoir invoquer le dragon qui exhausse les vœux...

Il devait à tout prix l'empêcher d'agir. Il ignorait quel vœu un être aussi maléfique pouvait bien exiger, mais plus important, il ne pouvait laisser une telle chance d'annuler tout ce qui avait été produit. Peut-être Piccolo prévoyait-il de s'en prendre directement au dragon sacré – cette idée terrifia encore davantage le jeune guerrier. Il devait arriver à temps !

Mais, comme si cette journée devait absolument être celle des échecs, il n'y parvint pas.

Piccolo avait bien prévu son coup. Tout était planifié. Il s'était suffisamment éloigné pour avoir le temps de réaliser son souhait.

Ainsi, lorsque Gokū atterrit face à lui, Shenron disparut et les sept boules de cristal l'ayant invoqué – à présent transformées en pierres presque banales – furent projetées aléatoirement à travers le monde.

Fou de rage, Gokū s'apprêtait à massacrer son adversaire, quand il se rendit soudain compte que Gohan n'était plus dans ses bras, mais dans ceux du démon.

Autre point notable : il était vivant.

Le jeune homme resta bouche-bée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Piccolo avait-il vraiment ressuscité son fils ?

 _– GOHAN !_ hurla soudain une voix derrière lui.

Chichi, portée par Kami, s'élança en direction de son jeune garçon.

 _– Maman !_ s'exclama celui-ci, effrayé.

La jeune femme s'interrompit quand elle vit Piccolo placer sa main en direction du cou du garçon.

 _– Je vais le garder avec moi un moment_ , annonça le démon. _Le temps de récupérer. Ensuite, nous reprendrons notre combat là où nous l'avions arrêté, Son Gokū. Je viendrai directement te chercher. D'ici là, s'il se passe quelque chose de travers, je tue ce garçon. Et comme il vient d'être ressuscité par les Dragon Ball, sa prochaine mort sera définitive !_

Il s'éloigna en éclatant d'un rire maléfique, sous le regard impuissant de Gokû, Chichi et Kami.

* * *

Le quatrième jour du Grand Tournoi de la Magie était terminé. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. La Lune illuminait la ville de Crocus, ses rayons perçant jusqu'à l'entrée d'une bien étrange caverne située sous l'arène où se déroulaient les combats dans la journée. L'ouverture avait été créée par la puissante attaque de feu de Natsu dans un combat l'opposant à de dangereux adversaires portant le même titre que lui : Dragon slayer.

La grotte sous l'arène était traversée par des rails transportant des wagonnets. De toute évidence, ce lieu assez lugubre servit autrefois de mine.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la rendait si particulière. Et les trois individus qui couraient en ces lieux ne pouvaient qu'être fascinés – et un peu inquiets – par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Vêtus des mêmes capes, le leader du groupe était Gerald, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui avait parlé à Erza la veille. Le talonnant de près, deux jeunes femmes l'accompagnaient.

 _– Attends, Gerald !_ s'exclama l'une d'entre elles, dont les cheveux roses virevoltaient avec élégance dans cette frénésie saccadée. _Regarde autour de toi..._

 _– Nous n'avons pas le temps, Meldy_ , répliqua le jeune homme sans s'arrêter. _C'est la deuxième fois que je ressens une magie aussi sombre, aujourd'hui. La première fois, je pensais que c'était Zeref, mais cette fois, c'est autre chose encore..._

Il fut brutalement arrêté par une main ferme. Son autre coéquipière le fixait d'un regard dur, ses longs cheveux bruns se fondant dans la noirceur de la caverne.

 _– Ultia ?_ s'étonna-t-il.

 _– Ne te précipite pas. Regarde autour de toi... Nous sommes dans..._

Gerald tourna la tête de droite à gauche et ne put retenir une expression de surprise.

 _– ... Un cimetière de dragons... !_ poursuivit-il à sa place.

Il fronça les sourcils, observant les nombreux ossements de reptiles géants qui jonchaient le sol. Ils devaient bien mesurer plusieurs dizaines de mètres de longueur.

 _– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Allons-y, et restons sur nos gardes..._

 _– C'est ce qu'on arrêtait pas de te dire_ , soupira Meldy tandis qu'ils repartaient.

Ils étaient devenus bien plus silencieux, attentifs à tout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, cela leur servit. En effet, un hurlement résonna dans la grotte. Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et se regardèrent. Cela venait d'une fine ouverture dans la paroi à peine suffisante pour laisser passer un homme. Elle était faiblement éclairée.

De toute évidence, ce lieu était habité par quelqu'un, ou quelque chose...

Après un dernier regard, ils s'engouffrèrent chacun leur tour dans cette zone.

Ce qu'ils virent alors les paralysa sur place. S'ils s'étaient attendus à voir quelque chose d'inquiétant, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que cela serait aussi sordide.

En effet, des corps jonchaient les murs de la paroi sur lesquels ils avaient été attachés par les mains et les pieds à l'aide de clous. La large pièce accueillait également de nombreuses victimes à l'intérieur de cuves qui contenaient de surprenants liquides aux multiples viscosités, opacités et couleurs. On entendait çà et là les gémissements des personnes qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être tombées dans l'inconscience – ou dans un état plus absolu – et qui semblaient totalement ressentir une souffrance que même leur agonie ne les empêchait d'exprimer. D'ailleurs, à bien les regarder, beaucoup semblaient étrangement malades, leur visage déformé et hideux, comme s'ils s'étaient partiellement transformés en monstres.

Au fond de ce large espace clos, éclairé par la seule faible lampe de la zone, se trouvait une table d'opération sur laquelle était allongé un homme épais. C'était le plus bruyant du lieu, car il poussait de petits cris étouffés. Et à en juger par sa voix, il était à l'origine du hurlement déchirant qui avait attiré l'attention du trio.

Gerald plissa les yeux et le reconnut.

 _* C'est Banaboster, le chef de la Guilde de Twilight Ogre... *_

Son regard balaya à nouveau les lieux.

 _* Cela signifie... Que tous ces individus sont les mages ayant étrangement disparu ces derniers jours... *_

Il remarqua soudain que le regard d'Ultia restait fixé sur une zone sombre de la pièce, non loin de la table d'opération. Il remarqua soudain un détail qu'il n'avait étonnamment pas vu jusqu'alors.

Dos à eux se tenait un homme, debout, occupé à presser la seringue qu'il tenait en main.


	32. La volonté de protéger

_– Arrête_ , ordonna Gerald.

Orochimaru se retourna, fixant de ses pupilles en forme de fentes les trois individus qui lui faisaient face, au fond de la pièce.

 _– Pourquoi cesser une expérience fructueuse ?_

 _– Une expérience fructueuse ?_ répéta le jeune homme, abasourdi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

 _– C'est inhumain..._

 _– Au contraire, j'explore plus loin que personne la nature même de l'être humain._

Il s'approcha d'un pas, ses bras légèrement écartés comme s'il ouvrait un immense livre invisible.

 _– Le concept de magie est fascinant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé découvrir un autre monde dans lequel Yin et Yang seraient exploités avec tant de raffinement. Je perçois à présent les subtilités distinguant le Chakra de la Magie. Mais cette dernière ne m'a pas encore dévoilé tous ses secrets..._

 _* Ai-je bien compris ?_ se demanda Ultia. _*_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Sannin.

 _* C'est quoi ce type ?!_ s'inquiéta Meldy. _Bon sang, j'en ai connus des puissants mages noirs, à Grimoire Heart... *_

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne bougeait plus.

 _* Alors pourquoi mes jambes tremblent-elles tant ? *_

Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule droite. En voyant Ultia à ses côtés, elle se calma légèrement. Et Gerald était là, lui aussi. Tous deux faisaient partie des plus puissants mages du continent. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ces sept dernières années, ils avaient mis à terre une multitude de guildes noires. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cet individu isolé fasse exception à la règle...

 _– Quand des proies égarées tombent dans le repère du prédateur_ , murmura soudain Orochimaru en la fixant particulièrement, _leurs chances de survie chutent brutalement. Il ne leur reste plus alors que deux solutions : fuir ou se battre._

Son ton avait brutalement changé. Il ne parlait plus à la manière d'un savant-fou passionné. C'était comme s'il avait perçu la brèche psychologique de la jeune femme dans laquelle il s'engouffrait avec la facilité d'un serpent dans le terrier de sa proie.

Un sourire illumina le terrifiant visage pâle du Sannin tandis que ceux de ses adversaires se décomposaient face à cette menace évidente.

 _– Dans votre cas, la fuite vous donnera davantage de chances de survie, un prédateur ne choisissant toujours qu'une seule proie dans un groupe. Vous avez donc chacun une chance sur trois d'y rester._

La lumière de la lampe vacilla.

 _– Mais si vous choisissez la confrontation, vos chances de survie s'écroulent subitement..._

Il ouvrit les bras.

 _– Quelle option choisissez-vous ?_

Gerald fit un pas en avant, le regard déterminé.

 _– Je crois que tu nous sous-estimes fortement. Nous formons à nous trois la guilde indépendante Crime Sorciere. Notre seul but est d'annihiler de ce monde toute trace maléfique. Qui es-tu, mage noir ?_

 _– Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Orochimaru, l'immortel._

Il leva sa main droite, index et majeur vers le ciel. Soudain, Meldy sentit une intense fatigue l'envahir et elle s'effondra. Ultia la retint de justesse tandis que Gerald fonçait à pleine vitesse sur Orochimaru, ses mains préparant un sortilège.

Mais le Shinobi avait déjà enchaîné une série de Mūdra.

 _FŪTON – DAITOPPA_

Une puissante bourrasque vint éjecter les trois combattants contre les parois de la caverne, éclatant au passage les nombreux flacons présents dans la pièce. Le gros Banaboster fut également propulsé en l'air et se prit un rocher en pleine tête, ce qui lui fit aussitôt perdre connaissance. Les cuves se fissurèrent et explosèrent, déversant les étranges liquides qu'elles contenaient tandis que les corps sans vie qui s'y trouvaient jusqu'alors se mettaient à joncher le sol.

Gerald, les mains devant la tête pour se protéger de la puissance du vent qui émanait de leur adversaire, le chercha aussitôt du regard une fois la technique dissipée. Orochimaru avait disparu.

Le mage sentit aussitôt la présence de son adversaire derrière lui et se jeta hors de la pièce.

 _– GERALD, ATTENDS !_ hurla Ultia, aidant Meldy à reprendre connaissance.

Mais ce dernier poursuivit sa route, courant à pleine vitesse jusqu'au niveau de l'énorme caverne jonchée de squelettes.

 _– Les dragons, ces créatures fascinantes..._ murmura la voix d'Orochimaru.

Son origine était difficile à localiser. Gerald tournait sur lui-même, hanté par le rire qui suivait ces paroles. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'inquiéter. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il leva la main droit devant lui, de laquelle furent libérés de puissants faisceaux qui frappèrent contre la paroi. Une fois la fumée issue de l'impact dissipée, Gerald put apercevoir un Orochimaru partiellement brûlé, protégé d'extrême justesse par ses avant-bras.

 _– Tu n'es pas si mauvais_ , reconnut le Sannin. _Je ne pense pas que les humains d'un tel niveau soient courants, dans ce monde..._

Un sourire moqueur était dessiné sur le visage du jeune homme.

 _– J'ai été un mage noir, moi aussi._

Sa main toujours levée, il envoya un puissant rayon des ténèbres en direction d'Orochimaru.

 _* Cette attaque est bien plus concentrée_ , remarqua ce dernier qui fut contraint d'esquiver par un vif saut latéral. _*_

Mais Gerald avait anticipé cette esquive, et venait d'attraper le bras gauche d'Orochimaru.

 _BAINDO SUNĒKU_

Un tatouage en forme de serpent fut créé sur le bras du Sannin et s'y déplaça jusqu'à son buste.

 _– Oh_ , remarqua Orochimaru. _Le choix du serpent est intéressant, au même titre que cette originale technique de scellement inédite... Intéressant !_

Il ouvrit grand la bouche. Soudain, une épée en sortit. Gerald esquiva d'extrême justesse, mais ne manqua pas de prendre une légère entaille au passage tandis qu'il voyait avec horreur l'épée être suivie d'un nouveau corps d'Orochimaru qui sortait littéralement par la bouche de celui qu'il venait de combattre – à présent immobilisé. Un liquide visqueux entourait ce nouveau corps, comme s'il venait de renaître.

 _* C'est répugnant..._ pensa Gerald. _*_

 _– Tu es vraiment très bon_ , reconnut Orochimaru.

Son adversaire fronça les sourcils.

 _* Bon sang, même en ayant vu certains de mes mouvements et encaissé quelques techniques, il reste confiant et me traite comme un bon divertissement... *_

Orochimaru le pointa de sa lame.

 _– Ceci est l'épée de Kusanagi. Tu as de la chance de t'en sortir avec une simple entaille. Elle est un véritable mythe, d'où je viens..._

Gerald n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette arme. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de remettre en doute les paroles de son ennemi.

Ultia et Meldy rejoignaient Gerald. Et même si ce dernier avait l'habitude de combattre seul, il devait reconnaître que leur aide ne serait pas de refus face à un adversaire aussi redoutable.

 _– Il est vraiment fort_ , les avertit le jeune homme. _Bien plus fort que tous les adversaires qu'on a combattus jusque là._

 _– Je sais_ , répondit Ultia sans lâcher leur adversaire du regard. _Mais nous sommes trois !_

 _FURASSHU FOWĀDO_

De nombreux orbes lumineux foncèrent droit sur Orochimaru qui se retrouva contraint d'esquiver, virevoltant habilement entre les différentes attaques tandis que Gerald le piégeait pour un échange rapide et violent au corps à corps.

Meldy fit un bond latéral.

 _MAGIRUTI SODOMU_

Les orbes d'Ultia furent suivis de lames énergétiques qui fusèrent tout droit sur le Sannin. Celui-ci ne put esquiver du fait de son échange serré contre Gerald. Les armes se plantèrent dans son corps. Orochimaru ressentit une douleur fulgurante associée à une étrange faiblesse.

 _* Elle a visé directement mes Tenketsu ? À ma connaissance, seuls les Hyūga sont capables d'un tel exploit... Mais ses yeux ne semblent pas spéciaux... À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de capacités sensorielles ? *_

Il plaça l'épée de Kusanagi directement dans sa bouche. Soudain, celle-ci s'allongea et Orochimaru balaya la caverne d'un mouvement de tête, tranchant les parois comme s'il c'était du beurre.

D'un même mouvement, les trois individus virent avec effroi le plafond s'effondrer. Au dessus se trouvait probablement l'arène où se déroulaient les Grands Jeux Magiques pendant la journée.

La grotte commença à s'écrouler tandis que le Sannin partait en courant.

 _– TU NE T'ÉCHAPPERAS PAS !_ hurla Gerald.

 _MĪTIA_

Son corps se recouvrit d'une aura énergétique et il bondit droit sur Orochimaru à une vitesse telle qu'il semblait voler. Il le percuta de plein fouet et s'arrêta pour souffler.

Ultia se tourna vers la grotte qui s'écroulait littéralement sur eux. Son œil gauche brilla.

 _RESUTOA_

Soudain, ce fut comme si le temps s'inversait. La grotte se réparait d'elle-même, sous le regard fasciné de Meldy.

 _– C'est fini ?_ murmura-t-elle.

Mais le corps d'Orochimaru se mit à brunir avant de se transformer en boue qui s'écoula par terre, à la grande surprise de Gerald.

 _– GERALD !_ hurla Ultia, occupée à réparer la grotte des dommages causés par leur ennemi. DERRIÈRE TOI !

Trop tard : pris par surprise, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se retourner que, déjà, les canines d'Orochimaru se plantaient près de sa clavicule. Secoué par des nausées soudaines, il tomba sur les genoux et se rattrapa de justesse de ses mains.

Le cou inhumainement étiré du Sannin pour effectuer sa morsure retrouva sa taille normale tandis que ses jambes, elles, s'allongeaient en prenant la forme d'une queue de serpent qu'il utilisa pour se retirer rapidement. C'est ainsi qu'Orochimaru s'évapora dans les ténèbres de ce cimetière de dragons.

* * *

Le village de Konoha avait terriblement changé, depuis la nomination de Danzō en tant qu'Hokage. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues, seulement quelques ninjas masqués qui avaient pour rôle de surveiller que tous les villageois respectaient la règle du couvre-feu. Tout prenait des allures bien plus martiales et disciplinées.

Kazumi et Etsujirō n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Comme chaque nuit depuis quelques jours, leur fils Kōzō pleurait. Il n'était pourtant plus un bébé depuis des années. Il pleurait parce qu'il était triste, et que cela se ressentait dans ses rêves.

 _– Cette situation est très perturbante pour notre fils_ , murmura la femme à son mari.

 _– Je sais, il est plus que temps de quitter ce village. Ce n'est plus le Konoha que l'on a connus..._

 _– Je me demande ce qu'en dit le Sandaime Hokage... Et le ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'accepte pas l'état actuel des choses._

Etsujirō soupira.

 _– Je pense qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire._

À quelques centaines de mètres, le ninja copieur méditait. Ses sens étaient en éveil, mais son esprit retrouvait sa vigueur dans un monde n'appartenant qu'à lui. Il fallait dire que les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement intenses.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, sa première vision fut celle d'un vieil homme, derrière les barreaux. En fait, c'était comme lui. Les deux se trouvaient dans deux cellules différentes.

 _– Ton esprit est-il plus clair, Kakashi ?_ demanda son partenaire de prison.

 _– Je... Oui..._

Il soupira sous son masque.

 _– Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là, Sandaime Hokage... ?_

Son interlocuteur le fixa avec sérieux.

 _– Ces choses étaient prévisibles. Nous représentons une menace pour l'Hokage actuel._

 _– Je ne le reconnais pas comme tel_ , murmura Kakashi.

 _– Il a pourtant été élu par les Jōnin. Il nous faut l'accepter._

Devant le silence de Kakashi, le Sandaime Hokage eut un sourire triste.

 _– Tu ne connais pas Danzō aussi bien que moi, Kakashi. Je suis persuadé qu'il fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour le village. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes ici. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu nous faire exécuter._

 _– Sasuke est en cavale. Il ne sera pas épargné._

 _– Eh bien, nous verrons alors ce qu'il se passera._

 _– Je ne vous savais pas si défaitiste..._

Le vieil homme éclata de rire. Il semblait amusé.

 _– Oh, détrompe-toi, Kakashi. Seulement, tout ce que nous avons à faire ici, pour l'instant, c'est attendre, et croire._

 _– Croire ? En quoi ?_

 _– Ou en qui ?_

 _– Mais qui ? Qui oserait se lever face à Danzō, face à l'Hokage et son armée, et face au Saiya-jin ?_

 _– La volonté du Feu que m'a transmise le Shodaime Hokage est loin d'être perdue..._

Kakashi le fixa un instant. La flamme de Konoha brillait dans ses yeux.

 _– Eh bien_ , murmura le ninja copieur, parfaitement audible par les Anbu de la Racine qui les surveillaient. _Sachez que si Danzō touche à un cheveu de Sasuke, de Naruto ou de Sakura... S'il ose s'en prendre à mes élèves..._

Son regard brillait. Certains des ninjas d'élite masqués présents eurent un mouvement de gêne.

 _– Il le paiera de son sang._


	33. Châtiment

Ultia et Meldy s'étaient précipitées pour rejoindre Gerald. Un étrange tatouage était apparu près de sa clavicule droite. L'inquiétude se lisait sur l'expression de ses deux partenaires.

 _– Ne... Ne vous inquiétez pas_ , murmura le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle. _Je vais bien._

Il se releva péniblement.

 _– Vous voyez ?_

 _– Tu dois te faire soigner_ , l'avisa Meldy.

 _– Je suis considéré comme un mage noir sur tout le continent_ , s'amusa son interlocuteur. _Je pense que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée... Je vais bien, je t'assure._

Ultia, quant à elle, semblait pensive.

 _– Orochimaru..._ murmura-t-elle. _Ce nom ne me dit rien..._

Les deux autres la regardèrent en silence. Puis Gerald tapa du poing contre le sol avec rage.

 _– Merde ! Comment un type pareil peut-il être passé inaperçu ?_

 _– Ce n'est pas le premier mage noir que nous ne connaissions pas_ , fit remarquer Meldy.

 _– Mais c'est le plus fort_ , rétorqua Gerald. _Je n'aurais jamais cru être surpassé. Même le mage saint Jura n'aurait peut-être pas fait le poids face à lui._

 _– C'est vrai_ , reconnut Ultia avec calme. _Mais le fait qu'il ait fui signifie qu'il ne se sentait probablement pas à l'aise pour nous combattre ensemble._

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 _– Ce qui me perturbe, c'est qu'il ne semble appartenir à aucune guilde. C'est un mage noir particulièrement fort aux intentions obscures._

 _– Peut-être appartient-il à la dernière des principales guildes noires du continent, Tartaros ?_ suggéra Meldy.

 _– J'en doute_ , répondit Ultia. _Nous avons toujours su repérer les différentes guildes de l'alliance Baram par leurs différents liens. Mais les agissements de cet Orochimaru n'ont rien à voir avec tout ce qu'on a vu, y compris Zeref..._

Elle se tut un bref instant, pensive.

 _– C'est comme s'il découvrait la magie..._

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Sasuke avait terrassé les ninjas à sa poursuite. Le Soleil s'était levé depuis, et à présent il redescendait sur l'horizon. La notion du temps chez le jeune Uchiha était fortement perturbée par son état mental. Les arbres épais masquant en partie la lumière n'arrangeaient rien à cela.

S'autorisant une pause, le garçon récupéra quelques branches et alluma un feu à l'aide du Ninjutsu. Il s'assit devant, observant d'un air songeur les flammes qui semblaient lécher le bois dans un rythme d'une fluidité hypnotisante.

Il se souvenait du discours de Danzō au peuple de Konoha. Il était là jusqu'au bout.

Le futur souverain avait parlé de son plan pour éradiquer la menace Saiya-jin. Le peuple, conscient de la puissance de Raditz, avait bu ses paroles. Son coup d'éclat en tuant dans l'œuf la menace de Suna avait suffit à convaincre les plus réticents. En jouant sur l'émotion des gens, et notamment leurs peurs, Danzō était parvenu à les manipuler à la perfection...

Même les ninjas les plus entraînés, capables de contrôler leur état mental, avaient écouté avec attention ses paroles. Après tout, même si tout ceci était prévu par le chef de la Racine, via l'utilisation d'un village adverse pour générer une peur qu'il balayerait d'un revers de main à l'aide de son guerrier, ce n'était pour autant pas un mensonge. Il avait prouvé à tous sa force.

Le jeune Uchiha resta songeur en repensant à la menace qui guettait ce monde. Il avait du mal à concevoir l'idée qu'un guerrier puisse être bien plus fort que Raditz. Le Chakra de ce dernier était déjà incroyable. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu ça.

L'image de son frère le hanta soudain. Il serra les dents et les poings. Il se sentait trop impuissant. Il était vraiment faible.

Le souvenir de Danzō terminant son discours par le vote des Jōnin lui revint en tête. Il avait gagné de peu. Mais le Daimyō du Pays du Feu était présent, il avait assisté à la scène, présent pour l'événement de l'examen Chūnin. Le chef de la Racine avait tout planifié.

Et tandis que les choses s'accéléraient et que Sasuke pensait que cette journée folle s'arrêterait, le pire arriva lorsque la première décision de Danzō en tant qu'Hokage fut prise.

Le regard du vieil homme s'était tourné vers lui – Sasuke Uchiha – l'accusant d'être une menace pour Konoha. Le port du Sharingan était – selon Danzō – un danger, surtout chez un jeune du clan ayant autrefois comploté contre le village.

Il se souvenait encore de leur regard – celui de tous les villageois. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi exclu que sous ce regard. Ce regard, il le connaissait, mais il n'avait jamais été dirigé contre lui. Ce regard, c'était celui qu'il avait toujours vu, de loin. Ce regard avait toujours été destiné à Naruto Uzumaki.

Lorsque les Anbu de la Racine s'étaient précipités sur lui, le jeune homme n'en avait pas vu un pour s'y opposer.

Si, il y en avait eu un. Kakashi s'était aussitôt mis en travers de la route du groupe d'Anbu. Mais ce Kimimaro à lui seul avait su le tenir en respect. Cela avait néanmoins permis à Sasuke de s'enfuir, laissant derrière lui le ninja copieur se faire enfermer.

Quel lâche était-il. Il avait fui.

S'il avait été aussi fort que son frère, les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi...

Il revit le visage placide de son frère hanter son esprit.

Son Sharingan aux trois tomoes s'activa subitement. Il semblait briller autant que les flammes qu'il fixait.

Soudain, Sasuke se leva.

 _– Je ne fuirai plus_ , murmura-t-il. _C'est pourquoi je suis encore dans cette forêt. J'aurais pu quitter le pays depuis longtemps maintenant._

Il éclata de rire et tourna brusquement la tête.

 _– Je savais que tu reviendrais, Kimimaro._

Le concerné fit son apparition, sortant de derrière un dense ensemble de fougères.

 _– Je vois_ , murmura le plus redoutable sous-fifre d'Orochimaru. _Tu as donc bien éveillé un Sharingan plus puissant._

Il croisa les bras.

 _– Mais penses-tu que cela suffira à me terrasser ?_

Il leva sa main, ses doigts pointés en direction de l'Uchiha. Exactement comme à leur dernière rencontre, ses phalanges furent éjectées à pleine vitesse.

Sasuke esquiva sans difficulté.

 _* Incroyable... !_ ne put s'empêcher de penser son adversaire. _*_

 _– Après toi_ , fit Sasuke, _ma prochaine cible sera Danzō._

 _– À propos_ , reprit Kimimaro d'une voix calme. _Pourquoi avoir épargné chacune de tes victimes ?_

 _– Ce n'est pas eux que je veux tuer_ , répondit laconiquement l'Uchiha.

 _– Je vois. Tu ne sembles pas dénué d'idéaux. Mais..._

Il s'interrompit soudain, levant la tête.

 _* C'est quoi ce Chakra ?! *_

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême, tandis qu'un individu atterrissait au milieu d'eux, générant un cratère qui fit voler de la poussière. L'effet généré par l'impact éteignit le feu de Sasuke. Une fois la fumée dissipée, les muscles saillants du nouvel arrivant firent leur apparition.

Raditz était là.

 _– Assez de parlotte, les enfants ! Toi là, le gamin Uchiha, tu viens avec moi !_

Il s'approcha de Sasuke. Mais, à sa grande surprise, ce dernier éclata d'un rire fou.

 _– Non !_ s'exclama soudain le déserteur. _Je ne reculerai pas !_

 _– Arrête de délirer_ , répondit le Saiya-jin. _Je n'ai pas de temps à..._

Il s'immobilisa.

 _* Impossible !_ pensa Kimimaro qui ne put retenir une expression de totale surprise. _Il a plongé ce monstre dans un Genjutsu ! *_

Un sourire sadique sadique était dessiné sur le visage du jeune Uchiha.

 _– Je connais ton point faible !_

L'expression du visage de Sasuke se transforma soudain en une grimace de douleur tandis que le poing de Raditz s'enfonçait dans son torse. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Il perdit connaissance.

 _– Ne te méprends pas, gamin_ , cracha Raditz. _Tu t'y prends mille ans trop tôt pour pouvoir m'atteindre avec ton tour de magie._

Kimimaro fronça les sourcils tandis que le Saiya-jin prenait le corps de sa dernière victime sur son épaule.

 _– À toute, mon pote_ , dit alors le guerrier au ninja en s'envolant dans la nuit.

 _* Danzō n'a pas voulu perdre de temps, pour envoyer ce monstre... *_

Il semblait pensif.

 _* Mais peu importe ce que le guerrier a voulu faire croire. Cela n'a peut-être duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais l'espace d'un instant... Il a bien été atteint par le Genjutsu de Sasuke. *_

Il soupira.

 _* Tu avais un sacré potentiel, Sasuke Uchiha. *_

* * *

Sur les hauteurs bordant la ville de Crocus se tenait la silhouette sombre d'Orochimaru. Face au soleil se levant derrière les montagnes, il observait le feu d'artifice illuminant l'arène où allait débuter le dernier jour des Grands Jeux Magiques.

Son altercation avec Crime Sorciere l'avait poussé à davantage de prudence. Il existait des individus particulièrement puissants dans ce monde. Lui qui pensait que les meilleurs combattants étaient du niveau de Kabuto, il devait admettre avoir sous-estimé ce monde. Ce Gerald aurait clairement pu tenir tête à Kimimaro sous sa forme la plus aboutie, et même le battre. Quant à ses deux partenaires, elles n'étaient pas ridicules non plus. Il ne devait pas se montrer trop arrogant. Il l'avait déjà payé une fois, dans le passé.

Et puis, surtout, il y avait un autre intérêt à rester ici, plutôt que dans l'arène...

 _– Tu peux te montrer_ , murmura-t-il sans bouger. _Ne me force pas à t'extraire de ta cachette moi-même..._

Une fine silhouette s'approcha lentement de lui, semblant apparaître de l'obscurité qui l'entourait. C'était un homme de taille moyenne dont les cheveux étaient étranges. Du côté droit, une épaisse mèche mi-longue brune masquait son visage. Du côté gauche, c'était une longue chevelure blanche coiffée en arrière qui se terminait en queue de cheval, dévoilant clairement son œil gauche entouré d'un tatouage, tandis que la cicatrice traversant latéralement le haut de son nez disparaissait derrière sa touffe noire.

 _– Orochimaru-sama_ , fit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Le concerné se retourna, intrigué.

 _– Tu connais mon nom ?_

 _– Tout le monde vous connaît, d'où je viens_ , murmura l'inconnu en inclinant la tête sans toutefois perdre son expression.

Le Sannin haussa un sourcil.

 _– Je pensais pourtant avoir été discret, jusqu'ici._

 _– C'est vrai. Mais vous le serez moins plus tard..._

Devant l'air indécis d'Orochimaru, l'autre eut un petit rire.

 _– Un esprit aussi brillant que le vôtre ne comprend-il toujours pas d'où je viens ? Ou, plus précisément, de quand je viens ?_

Les yeux du Shinobi ne purent masquer sa surprise, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

 _– Je suppose que vous ne me croyez pas ?_ reprit son interlocuteur. _C'est pourquoi je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau._

Il sortit de sa poche ce qui, de loin, aurait pu s'apparenter à un morceau de tissu blanc. Mais la chose était constituée d'une multitude d'écailles.

L'expression d'Orochimaru se fit plus sérieuse que jamais tandis qu'il s'emparait de cette peau de serpent blanc et la fixait d'un air pensif.

Soudain, son sourire s'élargit à un point inhumain tandis que son regard pétillait.

 _– De toute évidence, mon cadeau vous a plu_ , murmura l'individu. _Mon nom est Rog et je viens de futur. De sept années dans l'avenir, pour être plus précis._

Orochimaru avait déjà soupçonné son existence, mais le voyage dans le temps s'était toujours trouvé être inaccessible pour lui, en dépit de ses recherches. En fait, cela impliquait une courbure spatio-temporelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à générer. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était tant intéressé au Sharingan. Il s'agissait là du seul outil à sa connaissance qui aurait pu lui permettre d'accéder à une telle capacité : le seul dont l'évolution pouvait réaliser l'exploit de combiner la fracture dimensionnelle avec le décalage temporel. Le célèbre Tsukuyomi d'Itachi Uchiha en était la manifestation la plus flagrante. Le Sannin avait ainsi secrètement nourri l'espoir de s'en emparer pour développer ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une machine à voyager dans le temps. Bien sûr, ces projets s'étaient arrêté avec de nombreux autres lorsqu'il fut flagrant qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de mettre le main sur cet œil supérieur.

 _– Mon moi actuel participe au tournoi_ , poursuivit l'homme du futur après un silence. _Vous l'avez peut-être déjà repéré._

En effet, Rog se trouvait être l'un de ces Dragon Slayer qui intriguait tant Orochimaru. Son niveau était d'ailleurs parmi les plus élevés des jeux. Il aurait fait un très bon ninja.

 _– Je vois_ , murmura le Sannin avec un sourire. _Mais je me demande quel vent t'envoie jusqu'à moi..._

 _– C'est simple. Je suis venu vous informer de mon projet._

 _– Conclure une alliance ?_

 _– Pas exactement. J'ai une idée de vos ambitions et elles ne contredisent pas les miennes._

Il s'avança et fixa le palais royal, clairement visible au loin dans la ville.

 _– Je suis devenu assez fort en sept ans. Je ne crains plus grand monde. Mais vous, vous pourriez probablement vous mettre en travers de ma route et cela serait problématique. Il m'apparaît donc plus sage de vous informer de mon projet, ceci dans le but d'éviter quelques complications..._

Il tourna son regard en direction d'Orochimaru.

 _– Vous y perdriez aussi, car je peux vous offrir ce que vous recherchez dans ce monde..._

Il marqua un pause avant de poursuivre.

 _– ... Des dragons._

À ce mot, le regard du Sannin se fit particulièrement attentif.

 _– Oui_ , reprit Rog en levant les bras. _J'ai pour objectif de libérer de 400 ans dans le passé des dragons ! Ne serait-ce pas fascinant ?_

Orochimaru resta un bref instant silencieux, observant Rog s'enthousiasmer devant cette idée.

 _– Cela pourrait effectivement m'intéresser_ , finit-il par répondre. _Mais pourquoi ?_

 _– J'ai mis au point une magie me permettant de les contrôler. Dans le futur, le roi dragon noir de l'Apocalypse dominera le monde... Son nom est..._

 _– Acnologia..._ poursuivit Orochimaru en se léchant les babines.

Son interlocuteur ne put masquer sa surprise de l'entendre prononcer ce nom.

 _– Je vois que vous avez déjà mené quelques recherches... Eh bien, Acnologia n'est pas un dragon comme les autres. Il est bien plus fort. Mais surtout, ma technique de contrôle n'a aucun effet sur lui._

Il fixa à nouveau la ville d'un air pensif.

 _– Mon seul espoir pour le battre, ce sont les dragons. Ainsi, je pourrai dominer ce monde !_

Orochimaru le fixa un bref instant. Puis il commença à s'éloigner.

 _– Quel rôle suis-je censé jouer dans cette histoire ?_

 _– Simplement ne pas interférer avec mes plans. Ça se passera cette nuit..._

* * *

Raditz avait atterrit à Konoha face au bâtiment de l'Hokage, le corps de Sasuke inconscient posé sur son épaule. Marchant calmement dans les couloirs, il chantonnait la douce mélodie d'un peuple de guerriers psychopathes massacrant des familles et détruisant leurs mondes. Et c'est apaisé par les paroles relaxantes de cet air martial que le Saiya-jin entra – sans toquer – dans la pièce de l'Hokage.

 _– Tiens_ , grogna Raditz. _Ce petit con insolent méritait une fessée, mais je crois pas qu'il soit mort._

Il se rendit alors compte que deux individus se tenaient face à l'Hokage. Il s'agissait d'Asuma et de Kurenaï. Tous deux se tendirent aussitôt, instinctivement.

 _– Bien_ , murmura Danzō en se levant. _Vous pouvez partir. J'ai entendu votre message et le désaccord que vous transmettez de la part de certains villageois. Grogner pour grogner, c'est la nature d'un peuple. Ces phénomènes ne m'intéressent pas, à condition que cela se limite à du mécontentement. Mais si cela devait dériver sous d'autres formes, des mesures seraient à prendre..._

Les deux Jōnin ne le firent pas remarquer, mais la réponse de Danzō ne leur convenait pas. Il venait en fait de balayer d'un revers de main les contrariétés et les craintes du peuple, et son discours était plus menaçant qu'apaisant.

 _– Disposez_ , ordonna l'Hokage.

Les intéressés se retirèrent, passant devant Raditz. Asuma fixa le guerrier. Ce dernier était grand, mais le Jōnin le dépassait légèrement, du moins en hauteur. Il esquiva cependant son regard lorsque les yeux durs de Raditz rencontrèrent les siens.

Kurenaï était devant lui. Elle ouvrit la porte puis s'arrêta, tournant la tête.

 _– Et pour Sasuke Uchiha ? De quoi sera-t-il jugé ?_

Danzō se contenta de la regarder. Asuma fronça les sourcils.

 _– Sera-t-il jugé ?_ demanda ce dernier pour appuyer la question de sa partenaire.

L'Hokage ferma les yeux. Il semblait agacé par ces questions.

 _– Nous ne sommes plus dans l'ère paisible de ton père, Asuma Sarutobi. Mais si vous tenez à aviser le peuple, vous pouvez lui dire que Sasuke est un danger pour le village, au même titre que son clan le fut autrefois. Il faut être intransigeant. Informez bien les leaders les plus révolutionnaires que toute opposition au projet de défense de Konoha sera traitée avec la sévérité qui sera nécessaire, sans exception._

Les Jōnin étaient comme pétrifiés sur place par les paroles de Danzō, attendant la suite.

 _– Pour revenir à Sasuke Uchiha..._

Les deux jeunes Shinobi retenaient leur souffle tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du Saiya-jin. Le Godaime Hokage se tourna vers les vitres qui donnaient sur les rues du village.

 _– ... Peine de mort._


	34. L'arrivée du Sannin

La nuit tombait sur Crocus. Les Grands Jeux Magiques s'achevaient dans la nuit par une épreuve d'équipe, et une victoire improbable de la guilde de Fairy Tail sur la très renommée Sabertooth par l'abandon de son dernier membre. Pire : tous les membres de l'équipe gagnante étaient debout.

Non loin se tenait Orochimaru. Il restait toujours en périphérie de la ville, mais avait migré de l'autre côté au fur et à mesure que le Soleil évoluait dans le ciel. En dehors de ses longs cheveux lisses dansant au rythme du vent, son corps était immobile. Il observait d'un air calme l'évolution des événements.

 _* J'ai bien fait d'écouter Zeref... *_

Et tandis que les guildes fêtaient la fin des Jeux au niveau de l'arène, un autre rassemblement avait lieu plus loin. Il était composé de soldats de l'armée royale.

De toute évidence, les choses commençaient à bouger. Ils se tenaient devant ce qui ressemblait à un immense portail de la taille d'un immeuble.

Un mécanisme se mettait en place. Orochimaru fronça les sourcils. Il semblait que tout ce qui se passait était de l'initiative de l'armée, et non de cet étrange homme venu du futur.

Mais le Sannin n'était pas sans savoir que manipuler une armée n'était pas un exploit inaccessible...

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent, illuminant les rues de la ville.

Aussitôt, le corps d'Orochimaru frissonna d'excitation à la sensation d'une incroyable quantité de Chakra. Plissant les yeux pour mieux observer les événements, il ressentit soudain une secousse. Quelque chose sortit alors de la porte.

C'était une tête de reptile. Elle était gigantesque...

Un sourire déforma le visage du Sannin tandis que la créature sortait de la zone. Ses sombres et épaisses écailles – semblables à une armure – étaient visibles de loin. L'animal s'apparentait à un immense lézard musclé et ailé.

Mais ce qui était le plus terrifiant était la sensation de puissance émanant de cette créature. Son Chakra exorbitant ne laissait pas de marbre Orochimaru qui se léchait les babines à sa seule sensation.

La créature poussa soudain un hurlement qui sembla déchirer l'atmosphère, générant une onde de choc si puissante que le sol fissura sous ses pieds et que le souffle indirect engendré éjecta chaque soldat de l'armée. Même Orochimaru, de sa distance, ressentit le fouet énergétique le frapper, ouvrant grand les yeux tandis que ses cheveux étaient balayés en arrière.

Cette créature était sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans ce monde – à l'exception, peut-être, de Zeref.

C'est alors qu'un deuxième dragon fit son apparition. L'être était comparable à spn congénère en terme de taille et disposait de même type de caractéristiques globales : une allure reptilienne, quatre pattes, une longue queue et des ailes. Mais son apparence globale était totalement différente. C'était comme si elle appartenait à une autre espèce. Le troisième dragon qui sortit par la porte confirma cette impression : il était intégralement recouvert de flammes. Puis un quatrième sortit, suivi d'un cinquième, un sixième et enfin un septième.

Car la porte fut refermée ensuite.

 _* Il semblerait qu'ils aient enfin compris être tombés dans un piège en ouvrant ce portail..._ pensa le Sannin avec un rictus amusé. _*_

Mais même s'ils avaient probablement empêché une multitude d'autres dragons d'entrer dans la ville, il restait sept créatures incontrôlables.

* * *

La douleur lancinante qui frappait le ventre de Naruto avait duré de nombreuses heures. Toujours enfermé et ligoté sur sa table, il était à présent surveillé par Kimimaro, qui avait remplacé Kabuto depuis peu.

 _– Ça me fout les nerfs de vous voir tous suivre ce Danzō comme des chiens !_ s'exclama Naruto.

 _– Ce n'est pas Danzō que je suis_ , répondit calmement le dangereux ninja. _Mon seul maître est Orochimaru-sama._

 _– C'est qui ce type encore ?_

L'autre l'ignora.

* * *

Les dragons étaient en train de ravager la ville, et personne ne semblait rien pouvoir y faire. Orochimaru avait reconnu le Rog du futur. Il dominait la scène du haut du premier dragon sorti du portail qui volait dans les airs. De toute évidence, il contrôlait bel et bien toutes ces créatures.

Les guildes de mages du tournoi s'étaient toutes dirigées en direction des monstres, transformant la paisible capitale en un terrible champ de bataille.

Mais cette armée semblait impuissante face aux créatures, ce qui ne surprenait pas Orochimaru.

C'était comme si les dragons jouaient avec les mages...

Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention du Sannin. Le dragon de flammes s'était envolé et se dirigeait vers celui de Rog de futur. La scène était sublime, les flammes d'or qui dansaient sur le corps du titan se reflétant sur l'armure cuirassée de celui qu'il approchait à une vitesse presque surnaturelle pour sa taille...

Il le percuta brutalement, au grand étonnement de tous.

Cela généra un souffle sinistre dont le son grave déchira les cieux.

Orochimaru vit alors la silhouette postée sur le monstre incandescent. Il reconnut l'un des Dragon Slayer du tournoi, Natsu Dragnir. De toute évidence, il avait réussi à s'allier avec cette créature pour combattre son adversaire.

Un sourire déforma les lèvres d'Orochimaru.

 _* Ces Dragon Slayer sont des êtres fascinants... *_

Un combat aérien prit place sous ses yeux ébahis. Malgré la taille imposante des créatures qui se faisaient face, cela s'apparentait plus à un ballet aérien qu'à un combat. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'Orochimaru voyait le combat de ces passionnantes créatures, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement accompagné d'un jet d'énergie ne manquât de le percuter de plein fouet. Le Sannin sentit avec horreur le jet d'énergie passer à quelques mètres de lui à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'à percuter une montagne derrière lui.

Celle-ci explosa alors littéralement dans un éclat flamboyant, sous le regard choqué du Sannin.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête en direction du combat.

 _* Incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle puissance ! Ces créatures pourraient peut-être même rivaliser avec des Bijū... ! *_

Il se lécha une nouvelle fois les babines, son sourire passionné ne quittant plus son visage.

* * *

La salle où se tenaient Naruto et Kimimaro était retombée dans le silence depuis la question de Naruto. Mais cette atmosphère fut bien vite perturbée par des bruits de pas. Les yeux des deux jeunes ninjas se tournèrent en direction de la silhouette visible au seuil de la porte d'entrée de la salle.

 _– Vous parliez d'Orochimaru ?_

Le nouvel arrivant s'avança calmement.

 _– Il y a tant de choses à en dire... Je serais curieux de savoir où il est, en ce moment._

Kimimaro fronça les sourcils sans perdre son air froid. L'individu le dominait totalement de sa hauteur.

 _– Quoique... J'ai ma petite idée là dessus... Mais chaque chose en son temps..._

 _– T'es qui, toi ?_ demanda Naruto en haussa un sourcil d'un air ridiculement concentré.

Le disciple d'Orochimaru sentit la sueur couler sur ses tempes, ce que le jeune Uzumaki ne manqua pas de remarquer. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il le voyait trembler.

 _– Vous êtes..._ murmura Kimimaro en se mettant en garde.

* * *

Un des dragons – dont les écailles étaient de couleur jade – combattait à présent contre deux mages de Fairy Tail. L'un d'eux était un jeune homme blond au physique puissant. Sa partenaire était une petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus.

 _– Luxus-san !_ s'exclama celle-ci en courant en direction de son ami.

Elle tenait une sorte de bouclier magique dans sa main gauche. Luxus avait le corps recouvert de foudre.

Tous deux paraissaient épuisés. Le dragon semblait bien s'amuser.

 _– Pitoyables humain !_ ricana le monstre. _Je vais vous dévorer, à commencer par toi, gamine !_

 _– Merde, Wendy..._ grommela Luxus.

 _– Mouahahah..._

Il s'interrompit soudain en toussant, se rendant compte qu'il avait du mal à parler. Sa gorge était comprimée.

Abaissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'elle était entourée de serpents. Ceux-ci étaient directement reliés au bras d'un individu, comme s'ils faisaient partie de sa poigne.

Orochimaru avait rejoint le champ de bataille.

Luxus plissa les yeux tandis que Wendy fronçait les sourcils.

 _– Oh, toi !_ grogna le jeune homme à l'adresse du Sannin. _T'es qui ?_

 _* Quelque chose me dérange chez cet homme_ , pensa Wendy. _Mais il a l'air fort, et si on peut avoir un tel allié, alors... *_

Orochimaru ne répondit pas car, déjà, le dragon retirait par la force les serpents entourant son cou. Il tenta alors de l'écraser de sa patte, mais le Sannin esquiva par un mouvement rapide, ses jambes se transformant en queue de serpent. Glissant ainsi sur le sol en zigzagant autour du dragon, l'homme-serpent semblait le narguer tandis que le monstre tentait de l'atteindre, balayant des bâtiment derrière lui.

Sortant Kusanagi de sa bouche, Orochimaru l'allongea et frappa le dragon. Cela eut pour effet de faire reculer le monstre de quelques mètres, sans toutefois le blesser.

 _* Incroyable ! Même l'épée de Kusanagi n'est pas parvenue à passer au travers... ! *_

Les autres membres de Fairy Tail avaient remarqué ce brusque retournement de situation.

 _– C'est qui ce type ?_

 _– Il est super fort ! Mais je le connais pas..._

 _– Il a pas l'air très humain... Je sais, c'est sûrement un des Quatre Rois Célestes d'Ishgar ! Peut-être vient-il nous sauver ?_

 _– En tout cas, il est flippant..._

Mais un individu semblait complètement terrorisé. Il s'agissait de la petite chatte blanche dotée de parole. Elle tremblait littéralement sur place.

 _– Non... Non... !_

 _– Ça va, Carla ?_ demanda à ses côtés son compagnon bleu.

 _– C'est... Orochimaru..._

 _– Qu'y a-t-il, Carla ?_ demanda avec sérieux le troisième étrange chat, de couleur noire.

 _– Cet homme... J'ai eu une vision... C'est terrible... Il... Il n'est pas notre allié !_

* * *

Kimimaro avait tenté de combattre l'individu, mais il s'était trop rapidement fait dominer, au grand étonnement de Naruto qui avait une idée de sa force.

L'autre le maintenait à présent immobile par une prise d'étranglement nonchalante. Le jeune homme serra les dents tandis que les tatouages de son sceau maudit se répandaient sur son corps.

Mais il ne put pas finir que le tranchant de la main du nouvel arrivant s'abattait déjà sur sa carotide. Et c'est sous le regard éberlué de Naruto que le plus puissant ninja de Danzō s'écroula aussitôt par terre, inconscient, vaincu.


	35. Exécution

La prison de Konoha était particulièrement calme. Les Anbu chargés de surveiller les cellules, et notamment celles des deux plus puissants prisonniers, étaient tendus.

Les regards de Kakashi et d'Hiruzen se croisaient fréquemment. Tous deux avaient été informés du fait que Sasuke allait être exécuté à Midi. Et à en juger par les rayons du Soleil qui commençaient à percer au loin, à l'entrée du bâtiment dépourvu de fenêtres, il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le moment fatidique.

Kakashi était décidé de faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait cependant se permettre d'agir dans une trop grande précipitation, ou trop tôt. Cela pourrait compromettre sa tentative, puisqu'il ne savait pas encore où se trouvait Sasuke dans l'attente de sa condamnation qui serait réalisée sur la grande place du village.

 _– Ne sois pas aussi tendu, Kakashi_ , murmura Hiruzen à travers les barreaux.

 _– Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis tendu_ , répondit le Jōnin d'un ton dur.

 _– Il nous suffit d'être prêts_ , le corrigea le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil complice.

Kakashi resta un instant sans voix. Avait-il bien compris ?

 _– Vous... Vous allez m'accompagner ?_

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur se contenta de sourire.

 _– Pourquoi ?_ reprit le ninja copieur.

 _– Je suis toujours le Sandaime Hokage. Et à ce titre, je considère tous les habitants du village comme mes propres enfants. Même si je pense que les intentions de Danzō ne sont pas foncièrement mauvaises et que je respecte ses idéaux, je refuse de laisser Sasuke Uchiha se faire tuer._

Sa mine s'assombrit.

 _– J'ai commis trop d'erreurs dans le passé et je suis resté trop laxiste..._

 _– À mes yeux_ , murmura Kakashi, _vous êtes le seul vrai Hokage. C'est pourquoi ce sera un honneur d'être à vos côtés, peu importe ce qui arrivera._

 _– Ça suffit, les messes-basse ?!_ s'exclama l'un des Anbu.

Les deux hommes se turent. Kakashi sortit un livre de sa poche, qu'il se mit à lire.

 _* Détendu mais prêt... Vous avez raison, Sandaime Hokage. *_

* * *

Orochimaru était à bout de souffle. Son épée Kusanagi avait tranché des pâtés de maisons sans forcer, mais elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à égratigner l'armure d'écailles de son titanesque adversaire. Et il avait beau utiliser un grand panel de techniques, elles semblaient toutes inefficaces face au dragon.

Il leva les yeux et croisa un bref instant le regard de Rog du futur, occupé dans un violent combat face à Natsu. Orochimaru se doutait bien qu'il n'aimait pas le voir s'en prendre à l'une de ses créatures, mais il apparaissait évident que c'était là le prix à payer pour éviter de plus fâcheuses complications pour l'étrange ennemi du royaume.

Au final, Rog s'en sortait plutôt bien malgré tout. S'il n'avait pas parlé de ses projets au Sannin, ce dernier aurait peut-être décidé de s'en prendre directement à lui. Le fait de l'épargner en lui laissant la possibilité de poursuivre son plan – avec toutefois un dragon de moins – était bien le signe que les problèmes auraient pu être pires.

D'un autre côté, Orochimaru aurait préféré que l'autre utilisât son contrôle sur ces créatures pour éviter les offensives gênantes de ce dragon de Jade...

 _* Ce serait le moment idéal pour utiliser Manda... Mais il se trouve à des années-lumière. À une telle distance, je m'épuiserais rien que pour invoquer un simple ver de terre... *_

Parvenant à mettre suffisamment de distance avec son adversaire reptilien, il s'accorda le luxe de la réflexion.

 _* En revanche, je pourrais invoquer un mort en utilisant l'Edo Tensei. D'après mes recherches, la position est sans importance, l'au-delà s'apparentant davantage à une dimension équidistante de tout point de l'Univers... Mais il me faudrait un corps, et je n'ai pas la liberté de pouvoir tuer l'un de ces mages ou de trouver un cadavre tout en affrontant ce dragon. *_

Un sourire crispé déforma son visage.

 _* Je suis vraiment amoindri sur ce monde. Et je sens que mon corps approche de ses limites. Il me faudra bientôt en changer... *_

* * *

Kakashi était plongé dans sa lecture, tous sens cependant en éveil. Il était prêt au combat, même s'il estimait qu'il faudrait encore plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir sereinement s'enfuir pour trouver Sasuke avant que des mesures ne soient prises.

 _– Très bon choix de lecture, jeune Hatake_ , dit soudain une voix depuis l'entrée de la prison. _N'hésite pas à passer me voir si tu souhaites un autographe !_

Kakashi leva la tête, surpris, tandis que les Anbu se retournaient d'un même geste.

 _* Impossible, c'est... *_

 _– Non, Naruto, arrête !_ s'exclama la voix d'un ton agacé. _Fonce pas tête tête baissée, abruti ! Arf, bon sang, quelle tête brûlée, celui-là !_

Un bref combat opposa les Anbu à Naruto et son partenaire. Cela généra une sacrée agitation dans la prison. Mais l'effet de surprise permit aux deux intrus de prendre temporairement l'avantage.

Cela fut suffisant pour que Kakashi et Hiruzen attaquent au même moment, à l'aide de Ninjutsu basique, combinant un souffle d'air avec un jet de flammes qui balaya ce qu'il restait de la petite unité de surveillance.

 _– Tête brûlée ?_ répéta Hiruzen avec un grand sourire. _Il me rappelle quelqu'un..._

Naruto, entouré du Chakra du Bijū, arracha d'un geste rageur les barreaux des cages de son maître et de l'Hokage.

 _– Merci, Naruto._

Le vieil homme s'avança d'un pas calme pour se mettre à hauteur du nouvel arrivant.

 _– Cela faisait longtemps, Jiraiya._

 _– Sarutobi-sensei_ , le salua respectueusement celui-ci en inclinant la tête.

* * *

Orochimaru poursuivait sa lutte incroyable face au monstre.

Plaqué contre le sol, il cracha une multitude de serpents. Tous foncèrent droit sur la créature immense, leurs gueules s'ouvrant pour laisser place à des lames. Le dragon en balaya une bonne partie d'un revers de la patte tandis que les autres se dispersaient jusqu'à son visage sur lequel ils frappèrent vainement, leurs épées ne parvenant pas à percer les écailles.

L'un des serpents le piqua cependant à la langue, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver violemment le dragon qui fouetta l'air de sa tête pour éjecter les autres et tirer sur les derniers, emmenant du même coup le corps d'Orochimaru jusqu'à lui.

Mais celui-ci glissa avec l'aisance d'une anguille de sa patte jusqu'à tomber sur son nez.

 _* Maintenant, je connais ton point faible ! *_

Et il fusa en direction de la gueule ouverte de dragon sur laquelle il s'enroula.

Ce dernier la referma avec un sourire satisfait.

 _– Il vient de se faire bouffer ?_ s'étonna Luxus.

 _– Faut le sortir de là !_ s'exclama sa partenaire.

 _– Non, Wendy, attends !_ hurla Carla au loin.

* * *

 _– Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on s'occupe de Sasuke ?_ demanda Naruto.

 _– Pas si vite, gamin_ , répliqua Jiraiya.

 _– Si Naruto réagit ainsi_ , expliqua Kakashi, _c'est parce que Sasuke Uchiha – le camarade de Naruto et l'un de mes élèves – a été condamné à mort par Danzō. Cela aura lieu d'ici quelques heures. Notre évasion va vite s'ébruiter et il faut qu'on retrouve Sasuke avant._

 _– Je sais tout ça, Kakashi_ , murmura Jiraiya d'un air sombre. _Mais cette histoire de condamnation à Midi n'était qu'une communication destinée à éviter toute planification d'interruption._

 _– Que voulez-vous dire ?_ interrogea le ninja copieur.

 _– Combien de temps ?_ demanda Hiruzen, qui comprit plus vite.

 _– Tout se met en place. Cela aura probablement lieu dans les prochaines minutes._

Kakashi ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que Naruto partait en courant.

 _– Naruto, attends !_ s'exclama Jiraiya en tentant de le retenir.

 _– Si vous pensez que je vais rester là à papoter alors que Sasuke peut mourir d'une minute à l'autre..._ grogna Naruto en s'envolant avec peu d'aisance dans les airs, sous le regard blasé de Jiraiya qui abandonna l'idée de le retenir.

 _– Merde_ , soupira le Sannin. _Quel gamin imprévisible... Et moi qui voulais juste faire un effet avec ma déclaration... Écoutez-moi, je n'ai pas fini. Je ne suis pas venu seul..._

* * *

Les dragons disparaissaient. Quelqu'un avait réussi à détruire le portail temporel.

Il s'agissait du jeune Natsu, utilisant la puissance du dragon avec qui il s'était allié.

Cela avait eu pour effet de changer radicalement la ligne temporelle. En effet, supprimer le portail empêchait ainsi l'arrivée de Rog du futur, et donc des dragons.

Les dégâts et les souvenirs, eux, restaient, même si les âmes retournaient dans l'espace-temps dans lequel elles se trouvaient ainsi scellées.

Mais lorsque le dragon de Jade disparut, il ne laissa pas rien derrière lui. En lieu et place de la titanesque créature se tenait à présent un individu humanoïde qui s'éloignait autant de l'humain que le ciel de la terre.

Il était debout, tournant le dos à l'armée qui le fixait tandis que les différentes guildes se rapprochaient. Quelque chose de terrifiant émanait de lui, si bien qu'en dépit de la menace des dragons écartée, la victoire ne pouvait pas être fêtée.

 _* Quel pouvoir incroyable_ , pensa Luxus, qui était le plus proche de lui. _*_

 _– Qui..._ murmura Wendy, apparemment terrifiée. _Qui êtes-vous ?_

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il fut évident que le visage d'Orochimaru avait bien changé. Il était recouvert d'écailles et quatre cornes étaient apparues sur son front. Son regard était plus creusé et sa bouche s'apparentait plus que jamais à une gueule de serpent.

Regardant ses mains écaillées d'un air calme, le terrifiant Nukkenin ne put masquer une certaine forme de fascination.

 _– Percer tous les secrets de la nature..._

Il semblait pensif.

 _– Comme je le prévoyais, mon Chakra a réagi avec celui du dragon par le biais de son sang, renforçant ainsi mon corps._

Il se tourna avec calme en direction de ses nombreux spectateurs.

 _– Qui aurait cru qu'il me faudrait aller aussi loin pour enfin obtenir ce corps que je désirais tant, capable d'accueillir cet état d'idéal que j'ai tant recherché au travers de mes expériences ?_

Il ferma les yeux, semblant savourer quelque chose d'incroyable.

 _– Alors c'est ça..._

Sa tête se leva en direction des cieux.

 _– ... Le Senjutsu des dragons..._

* * *

La grande place de Konoha était particulièrement animée, en cette belle matinée. Une multitude de badauds, poussés par une curiosité que certains pourraient qualifier de malsaine, formaient une ronde maintenue par une escouade d'Anbu devant une croix verticale sur laquelle était attaché un individu.

Ce garçon, c'était Sasuke Uchiha. Face à lui se tenait Danzō – qui l'observait d'un regard neutre – et Raditz – qui le fixait avec sadisme.

Le peuple se demandait bien comment allait se dérouler l'événement. Il y aurait sans doute de longs discours. Un mélange de curiosité, de dégoût et de peur traversait les rangs tandis que Danzō s'approchait du visage de Sasuke avec calme.

 _– Ainsi s'achève la dangereuse lignée des Uchiha._

Pour toute réponse, le condamné lui cracha au visage. L'Hokage se l'essuya d'un geste calme tout en se retournant, puis il s'éloigna pour se placer aux côtés de Raditz.

Celui-ci eut un sourire sadique et leva un bras, au grand étonnement de la foule qui n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se ferait de façon aussi rapide.

Sa main s'illumina quand soudain, un éclair orangé atterrit entre le bourreau et sa victime.

Naruto se tenait là, bras écartés, face à celui qui fut son Sensei. Derrière, son camarade, ami et rival l'observait avec un regard abasourdi, au milieu de cette foule parsemée de soldats d'élite.

 _– ARRÊTE, RADITZ !_ hurla l'intrépide Genin.

La lueur brillant au creux de la paume du Saiya-jin se dissipa. Naruto fulminait.

 _– C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, 'TTEBAYO ?!_

 _– Parle pour toi, stupide gamin !_

 _– Comment peux-tu songer faire une chose pareille ?!_ s'exclama Naruto, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux. _Putain, t'es en train d'obéir bêtement aux ordre de ce type ! Je croyais que t'étais un fier guerrier..._

Raditz resta silencieux.

 _– Comment peux-tu accepter de tuer un innocent juste parce qu'un vieux borgne te le demande ? T'as vraiment pas de cœur ?_

Naruto s'approcha du guerrier et le frappa avec force dans son ventre d'un geste rageur. Celui-ci sembla ne rien sentir, cependant il fixa avec sérieux le jeune ninja droit dans les yeux.

 _– Non, tu as raison. Je suis un fier guerrier._

Le jeune Uzumaki fronça les sourcils.

 _– Bien sûr que tu l'es. Et tu es au dessus de tout ça, pas vrai ?_

Il tendit sa main en direction de Raditz.

 _– Alors arrête ça._

Au grand étonnement de tous, le guerrier baissa la tête.

La foule retenait son souffle.

 _– Quand je vois tes larmes, Naruto..._ murmura Raditz.

Il leva sa main à son tour.

Un silence de plomb entourait cette étonnante scène.

La main de Raditz attrapa soudain le cou de Naruto et le serra. Le jeune Uzumaki, surpris par la violence de l'action, fut totalement incapable de se défendre et resta immobile, suffoquant, observant d'un regard empli de rage l'expression sadique de Raditz. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

 _– ... Ça me rappelle mon frère, Kakarot, qui chialait sans arrêt dans son lit, à peine né ! Bordel, ça faisait chier tout le monde, surtout le mioche à côté de lui qui pétait des câbles ! Il a dû être traumatisé à vie ! Ça a de quoi rendre complètement psychopathe, de voir un môme pleurnicher comme une grosse merde faible, tu ne crois pas ?!_

 _– Arrête, Raditz_ , ordonna Danzō tandis que le teint du jeune ninja semblait prendre toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Le terrifiant Saiya-jin tourna la tête vers le vieil homme dont le regard devint plus intense que jamais.

Le temps que Naruto comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il fut éjecté d'un revers du bras pour s'écraser contre les Anbu entourant la scène.

Il se releva aussitôt pour charger mais trop tard, Raditz avait déjà armé son bras.

 _– Crétin_ , murmura Sasuke en fixant Naruto.

Ce fut le dernier mot que le jeune Uzumaki entendit de l'Uchiha avant la détonation qui suivit. L'explosion était suffisamment concentrée pour ne pas faire de gros ravages mais l'onde de choc plaqua au sol tous les spectateurs.

 _– SASUKEEEEEEE !_ hurla Naruto, impuissant.

Mais il ne restait plus que de la poussière en suspension là où s'était trouvé le corps de Sasuke.

Naruto posa un genou au sol, tremblant de tout son corps tandis qu'une part de son esprit semblait lui imposer cette terrible réalité qu'il refusait d'accepter...

* * *

 _– Retire ce sceau, Naruto._

S'infiltrant en lui tel un poison mental, la haine du Kyūbi ne laissait plus aucune place au bon sens de Naruto.

 _– Je vais tout détruire !_

Naruto se leva. Il semblait comme possédé. Il voyait le sceau, apposé contre les barreaux.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il était temps d'en finir.

Le désespoir était total.

Ils payeraient.

* * *

Mais une dernière chose attira cependant l'attention du garçon...

La poussière se dissipait lentement après l'explosion. Il ne restait plus rien.

Mais ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû rester des fragments de corps. L'explosion n'avait pas été suffisamment puissante pour totalement annihiler les pavés en dessous.

Le silence oppressant qui venait de s'installer fut brutalement interrompu par des croassements répétés tandis qu'une multitude de corbeaux tournoyaient là où s'était trouvé Sasuke quelques secondes auparavant.

 _– D'autres projets incombent à Sasuke_ , annonça soudain une voix calme qui semblait venir des corbeaux eux-même.

Danzō fronça les sourcils.

 _– Je vois... Alors tu es venu..._

Les corbeaux s'éloignèrent de la scène, la replongeant rapidement dans un silence plus pesant que jamais.

 _– Uchiha... Itachi..._


	36. Sous tension

L'expression d'habitude si impassible de Danzō commençait à changer. Son visage semblait plus brillant, comme si la sueur perlait chaque pore de sa peau. Un sourire de plus en plus fou déformait ce visage qui n'avait probablement pas connu une telle sensation depuis bien longtemps.

 _– Tes intimidations ne fonctionneront pas, Itachi Uchiha !_ s'exclama-t-il, semblant momentanément perdre tous ses moyens.

Au niveau du peuple, la décontenance était totale.

 _– J'ai bien entendu ?_

 _– Ouais, il a parlé d'Itachi Uchiha..._

 _– Le Nukkenin qui a massacré tout le clan Uchiha, il y a des années ?_

 _– C'est ça..._

 _– Bon sang, pourquoi un type pareil reviendrait au village ?_

 _– Et dans un moment pareil !_

 _– Je ne sais pas, mais ça m'inquiète..._

En fait, presque tout le monde semblait réagir à cette nouvelle, y compris les Anbu. Il fallait dire qu'un Shinobi de rang S parmi les plus recherchés du Bingo Book – le livre recensant tous les criminels et autres déserteurs dangereux – apparaissant en plein cœur de Konoha, c'était étrange. Ça l'était encore plus alors que le village aux allures martiales était dirigé d'une main de fer par un dictateur impitoyable suivi par un guerrier invulnérable et au milieu d'un rassemblement concentrant une bonne partie des effectifs militaires. Mais le plus dérangeant était qu'il venait couper court à l'exécution symbolique du dernier des Uchiha.

Kabuto observait cette scène incroyable se déroulant sous les yeux tandis qu'un brouhaha silencieux bourdonnait un peu partout autour de lui.

 _* Aurait-il sauvé son frère par compassion ?_ se demanda-t-il en réajustant la position de ses lunettes. N _on, ça semble plutôt être une façon de dire à Danzō que lui seul à du pouvoir sur son clan. De plus, lorsqu'il a massacré les Uchiha il y a des années, il a volontairement épargné Sasuke. Il devait bien y avoir une raison... *_

Son regard se tourna vers Danzō, puis vers le Saiya-jin.

 _* Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? *_

Un sourire curieux illumina son visage.

Raditz soupira et remit son Scouter devant son œil.

 _– Tout le monde semble bien excité aujourd'hui. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_

Le regard de Danzō se tourna vers le groupe d'oiseaux qui s'éloignaient.

 _– Si tu veux retrouver l'homme qui a fait échouer l'exécution, il te suffit de suivre les corbeaux._

Raditz ne se le fit pas répéter et s'envola brusquement.

 _– Quant à moi_ , murmura Danzō, _je crois savoir où Sasuke Uchiha a été dissimulé. Il n'a pas pu bien l'éloigner. Je vais le retrouver et m'en occuper moi-même..._

 _– Pas tant que je serai là !_ s'exclama le jeune Naruto en fixant sans ciller l'Hokage du village.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, puis poursuivit sa route.

 _– Écarte-toi, Kyūbi._

 _– Mon nom est Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki !_ hurla le garçon en s'élançant avec l'intention de frapper le visage du vieil homme.

Celui-ci l'attrapa de sa main au poignet et le projeta par terre.

 _* Bon sang_ , pensa Naruto. _Il est incroyablement fort pour son âge ! Il n'est pas Hokage pour rien ! *_

Danzō le souleva et le maintint à distance de son bras tendu en le fixant sombrement.

 _– Te débattre n'y changera rien._

 _* Je prévoyais de lui faire éveiller un nouveau stade de transformation en Kyūbi grâce à cette exécution. Mais pour l'arrêter, je comptais sur Raditz. À cause de l'intervention d'Itachi, je risque de devoir l'assommer pour éviter de fâcheuses complications. *_

Naruto sortit un kunaï.

 _– Inutile_ , commenta Danzō.

L'Uzumaki le pointa dans sa propre direction, sa lame afutée posée contre son ventre.

 _– Si je ne peux pas te tuer, alors je me tuerai moi !_ murmura Naruto d'un air victorieux. _Tu as besoin de mon démon, pas vrai ?_

 _– En effet_ , répondit aussitôt Danzō. _J'ai besoin de ton démon et non de toi. Si tu te montres trop réticent à l'idée de suivre mon projet, peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de te supprimer pour définir un nouvel hôte._

L'expression victorieuse de Naruto se décomposa. Non loin, Kabuto eut un sourire amusé.

 _* Je vois. Naruto pensait l'atteindre avec ses menaces, mais Danzō est un Shinobi d'élite doublé d'un habile politicien. Il en faut bien plus pour le perturber. Évidemment, tout cela n'est que du bluff, des deux côtés. Naruto n'a pas l'intention de mourir, pas plus que Danzō ne souhaite qu'il meure puisqu'il serait bien compliqué de remettre la main sur le Kyūbi, et de trouver un hôte adapté capable de le contenir... *_

 _– Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi_ , reprit le vieil homme.

 _– Mais moi si_ , répliqua derrière lui un individu.

Danzō relâcha Naruto en se retournant pour faire face aux trois arrivants.

 _– Hiruzen, le Professeur... Kakashi, le ninja copieur... Et même le Sannin Jiraiya... C'est un honneur._

Kabuto s'approcha en même temps que les Anbu en présence.

 _– Cette rébellion n'a aucun sens. Vous êtes forts, mais pensez-vous pouvoir nous battre tous ?_

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Même si ses deux alliés étaient deux Shinobi parmi les meilleurs du monde, combattre une armée d'élite allait s'avérer bien compliqué...

 _– Vous oubliez quelqu'un_ , murmura une voix derrière Danzō. _Naruto Uzumaki, le futur Hokage de Konoha qui te bottera les fesses !_

Un profond silence suivit son interruption.

 _* On sait de qui il a hérité cette manie de vouloir tout nommer de façon ridicule..._ pensa Jiraiya avec exaspération. _*_

 _– Au fait, Hokage..._ reprit l'Uzumaki.

Danzō tourna la tête.

 _– Pas toi..._ grogna Naruto. _Le vrai !_

Son regard croisa celui du Sandaime Hokage. Naruto tendit le bras dans sa direction, puis il leva le pouce.

 _– Tes p'têt un vieux con, mais t'as intérêt à retrouver ton titre !_

 _– Naruto !_ s'offensa Jiraiya.

Une veine apparut presque instantanément sur son front en même temps qu'une goutte de sueur perlait celui de Kakashi.

 _* Parfois, j'ai honte d'être son maître... *_

Mais le Sandaime Hokage éclata d'un rire joyeux.

 _– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi_ , lui répondit-il en levant son pouce à son tour. _Quant à toi, retrouve Sasuke._

 _– Oui chef !_ s'exclama Naruto en se mettant au garde-à-vous, avant de réfléchir. _Euh... Il est où ?_

 _– Je pense que tu peux chercher du côté de chez lui..._

 _* Danzō semblait aussi vouloir regarder par là, étant donnée sa direction... *_

 _– Bonne chance, Naruto !_ lui souhaita-t-il tandis que le jeune ninja blond s'éloignait en courant.

 _* À vous aussi_ , pensa le concerné, _grand-père... *_

* * *

Orochimaru n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, mais ses deux principaux adversaires – Luxus et Wendy – semblaient réticents à l'idée de l'attaquer. Il fallait dire que son apparence était devenue encore bien plus terrifiante, depuis qu'il maîtrisait le Senjutsu des dragons.

 _– Je sens que ça va pas être de tout repos..._ grogna à leurs côtés un homme aux longs et épais cheveux noirs, son visage recouvert de piercings métalliques.

 _– T'es le bienvenu, Gajil_ , fit Luxus.

 _– Alors, Fairy Tail a besoin de nous ?_ murmura un jeune homme blond.

 _– On vous aidera_ , ajouta un autre aux cheveux bruns.

 _– Sting ! Rog !_ s'exclama Wendy d'un ton rassuré.

Orochimaru semblait intrigué par cette curieuse alliance qui se créait devant lui. Particulièrement calme, il se contenta de les observer d'un regard intéressé.

 _– J'entends siffler le murmure du combat_ , intervint un nouvel arrivant. _Toi, le serpent, tu es sur mes terres !_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Wendy semblait inquiète.

 _– Tu es Cobra, de la guilde noire Oracion Seis ! Mais..._

 _– Oh, ça va, j'ai le droit de me dégourdir un peu les jambes ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un serpent pour en terrasser un autre ?_

 _– Un serpent ?_ ricana calmement Orochimaru. _Je ne suis pas sûr de n'être que ça._

Les six individus se mirent en position de combat.

 _– Je veux pas dire_ , lâcha Gajil. _Mais y'en a un qui se fait attendre..._

 _– J'ARRIVE !_ hurla le dernier arrivant en se plaçant aux côtés d'Orochimaru.

Ce dernier lui jeta un bref coup d'œil surpris.

 _– Oups_ , s'excusa le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en allant rejoindre les six autres. _Je me suis trompé de côté..._

 _– Imbécile..._

 _– Crétin fini._

 _– Natsu._

Le concerné regarda tous ses partenaires.

 _– C'est bien la première fois..._

Devant leur air interrogateur, il s'avança d'un pas.

 _– C'est la première fois que les sept Dragon Slayer sont réunis..._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'un sourire déterminé illuminait son visage.

 _– J'M'ENFLAMME !_ s'exclama-t-il en frappant du poing dans la paume de son autre main.

* * *

Danzō et son armée d'Anbu – Kabuto en tête – se mirent face à leurs trois adversaires. Un autre individu traversa le groupe pour se placer à la droite de Danzō. Jiraiya le reconnut.

 _– Toi... Je n'aurais pas dû me contenter de t'assommer..._

 _– Votre erreur vous coûtera la vie_ , répondit Kimimaro.

 _– Vous vous apprêtez à combattre à vous trois toutes les forces de Konoha_ , fit Danzō. _Et quand le Saiya-jin aura terminé sa mission, c'en sera définitivement fini de vous._

 _– Toutes les forces de Konoha ?_ répéta un individu en venant se placer à la gauche de Jiraiya.

 _– Oh_ , le salua celui-ci. _Ça faisait un bail._

Danzō fixa le nouvel arrivant.

 _– Tu me déçois, Hiashi Hyūga. J'avais du respect à ton égard._

 _– Peu importe_ , répliqua ce dernier. _Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Konoha aux mains d'un dangereux tyran._

 _– Même si cela est pour le plus grand bien ? N'est-ce pas la même logique que suit votre clan avec le sceau utilisé par la Soke pour contrôler la Bunke ?_

 _– Le sceau du Hakke répond à une fonction utile : protéger le Byakugan._

 _– Tout comme mon projet répond à une fonction utile : protéger Konoha et ce monde._

 _– Certes, et c'est pourquoi je ne me suis pas opposé à votre nomination._

 _– Pourquoi donc ce retournement ?_

 _– Parce qu'en mettant de côté les Shinobi d'exception que sont le Sandaime Hokage et Kakashi Hatake, vous vous privez d'une aide précieuse pour la protection de ce monde. Il en va de même pour l'exécution – ou plutôt le meurtre – de Sasuke Uchiha. Un procès n'aurait rien coûté et aurait permis de mettre sur la table tous les arguments pour prendre la meilleure décision._

 _– Sasuke Uchiha est un individu potentiellement dangereux dont le clan n'est pas sans soupçons._

 _– J'en suis bien conscient. J'étais aux premières loges durant les tragiques événements qui ont chamboulé Konoha. Vous savez, quand les rumeurs de coup d'Etat des Uchiha prenaient de l'ampleur et que, par un concours de circonstances, ils ont été massacrés par ce même fou qui semble avoir quelque chose à régler avec vous aujourd'hui..._

Danzō fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Hiruzen abaissait sombrement la tête.

 _– Tu es perspicace, Hiashi Hyūga_ , reconnut le vieil homme au Sharingan. _Mais peu importe, Sasuke Uchiha reste un danger potentiel de par ses aptitudes et son clan... Il doit être éliminé._

 _– J'en déduis donc que le jeune Kimimaro Kaguya qui se tient à vos côtés doit également être éliminé._

Le concerné fronça les sourcils tandis que Danzō ne répondait pas.

 _– Le clan Kaguya est connu pour sa folie meurtrière_ , poursuivit le chef Hyūga. _J'en sais quelque chose, leur histoire est liée à celle de mon clan. Et le jeune Kimimaro a un passé bien plus flou que Sasuke._

Jiraiya lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais.

 _* Impressionnant... Comme d'habitude, tu maîtrises à la perfection ton sujet. *_

 _– Mon projet te dérange donc ?_ murmura Danzō.

 _– Non. J'approuve totalement votre projet. Et je pense qu'en ce point, comme en beaucoup d'autres, nous sommes en désaccord avec le Sandaime Hokage. Contrairement à lui, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'une tyrannie peut être bonne à condition d'avoir un tyran juste._

Il soupira.

 _– Je serais simplement curieux de savoir ce que Raditz ferait si votre vie était en danger. Agirait-il toujours dans l'intérêt du village ?_

 _– Où veux-tu en venir ?_

 _– C'est simple : je pense que votre contrôle sur Raditz n'est pas lié à la protection de Konoha. Je pense que le Saiya-jin a pour ordre de vous suivre. Et c'est en cela que je pense que vous n'êtes pas le dictateur idéal. Car en dépit de votre volonté manifeste de protéger ce village, vous restez un homme qui conserve ses propres ambitions._

Il activa ses Byakugan.

 _– Je préfère suivre une cause perfectible qu'un projet parfait porté par un homme limité._

Il y eut un silence, bien vite rompu par quelques tapotements. C'était Danzō, qui applaudissait lentement.

 _– Le chef des Hyūga a parlé. Mais, je suis curieux, car je ne vois aucun autre membre de ton clan derrière toi._

 _– Je leur ai donné l'ordre de ne pas intervenir, car les opinions divergent au sein de chaque clan. Pour éviter des querelles internes inutiles, il a été décidé, en concertation avec Shikaku Nara, d'éviter d'impliquer les clans en cas de conflit par rapport à cette nouvelle politique très polémique. Pour ma part, si je suis ici, c'est pour une raison purement personnelle : je ne peux pas faire preuve d'indifférence quand mon maître, Jiraiya-sensei, est engagé._

Danzō ferma les yeux.

 _– Je vois. Le clan Hyūga va donc devoir élire un nouveau chef, à moins que vous quatre estimiez pouvoir faire face à toute une armée._

 _– Les clans ne sont pas impliqués, mais j'ai réuni d'autres individus, assez sensibles à la cause du Sandaime..._

Apparaissant telles des ombres fugaces, un groupe de ninjas aux masques similaires à ceux des Anbu de Danzō se placèrent face à ces derniers.

 _– En dehors des Anbu de la Racine, les nouveaux choix du village ne font pas l'unanimité..._

Danzō fronça les sourcils.

 _– Je vois que tu as bien manigancé tout ça, Hiashi. Le village et le monde ne te remercieront pas._

Il s'avança. L'atmosphère se tendait fortement. Les civils s'étaient éloignés, sentant le conflit devenir de plus en plus inévitable.

 _– Quand le Saiya-jin reviendra, le ménage sera définitivement fait dans Konoha._

 _– À ce propos_ , intervint Jiraiya. _J'ai des affaires à régler... À plus !_

Et il disparut, sous le regard intrigué des personnes en présence.

Le Sandaime fronça les sourcils. Kakashi eut un mouvement de malaise en voyant Jiraiya se retirer de façon aussi rapide. Là où le rapport de forces était plutôt encourageant pour eux – Danzō ne comptant réellement que sur le retour de Raditz pour les écraser – il était évident que sans l'appui du Sannin à leurs côtés, les choses devenaient vraiment dangereuses.

 _* La suite des événements m'inquiète... *_

Non loin, sur le flanc d'une montagne à l'Est du village, le groupe de corbeaux arrivait au niveau d'une zone déboisée. Ils étaient suivis par Raditz, qui atterrit en les voyant ralentir.

Soudain, les oiseaux lui foncèrent dessus en se transformant en shuriken. Raditz éjecta son Ki pour tous les balayer autour de lui.

 _– Quel accueil... Toi, tu es pressé de mourir !_

Face à lui se tenait un jeune individu vêtu d'une cape noire parsemée de nuages écarlates. Il retira le chapeau de paille traditionnel qu'il portait, dévoilant au passage sur son annulaire droit la bague rouge dans laquelle était inscrit le Kanji "朱" – "Pourpre". Ses cheveux bruns mi-long dansant au rythme du vent, il affichait un air résolument calme contrastant fortement avec le visage dur et belliqueux du guerrier qui lui faisait face.

Itachi Uchiha fixait Raditz de son légendaire regard incandescent.


	37. Assauts

_– Alors c'est toi, Itachi Uchiha ?_ murmura Raditz en observant son Scouter.

Son appareil finit de biper.

 _– 242 unités. Je vois, tu n'es pas mauvais._

Il croisa les bras.

 _– Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai appris à me méfier des individus de ton monde. Je ne vais donc pas perdre de temps et..._

Il se mit en garde.

 _– ... Te tuer sur le champ !_

D'un mouvement vif, il bondit sur Itachi à une vitesse telle que son adversaire fut violemment propulsé contre un roc derrière, pulvérisé sur le coup.

* * *

Natsu n'attendit pas.

 _KARYŪ NO HŌKŌ_

Un immense torent de flammes s'échappa de sa bouche pour foncer droit sur Orochimaru.

 _* Belle technique Katon_ , remarqua Orochimaru. _Ce garçon n'aurait pas à pâlir face aux Uchiha. *_

Mais il glissa sous cette incroyable magie incandescente.

 _– Bon sang !_ s'exclama Natsu. _T'étais pas censé esquiver une attaque de zone..._

Orochimaru, dans son déplacement, se retrouva face à face avec Luxus. Le jeune homme, entouré d'éclairs, lui fonça brutalement dessus à une vitesse difficilement concevable pour sa corpulence.

 _* Une armure de foudre ?_ pensa le Sannin. _Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est assez similaire à ce qu'utilisent les Raïkage. Pas de doute : c'est le point fort du groupe. *_

Sting ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son allié du moment foncer droit sur l'homme-dragon.

 _* Incroyable, quelle vitesse de malade ! Heureusement qu'on ne l'a pas affronté durant le tournoi... Et dire que Fairy Tail cachait des mages pareils... *_

Mais, au grand étonnement de tous – Luxus le premier – Orochimaru esquiva de nouveau.

Gajil fronça les sourcils et décida d'attaquer à son tour. Mais Orochimaru esquiva de nouveau, sans difficulté apparente. Il se paya même le luxe de lui asséner un violent coup de pied qui projeta le jeune homme contre un mur.

 _* Bon sang_ , pensa celui-ci. _Ce type est vraiment balaise. *_

Mais Cobra, lui, savait quoi faire. Il l'entendait. Il savait précisément quelles seraient les futures combinaisons d'Orochimaru, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Un sourire narquois se dessinna sur son visage.

 _DOKURYYU TOTSUGA_

Une multitude de jets sombres foncèrent droit sur le Sannin, qui esquiva dans ce qui s'apparentait à une folle danse aérienne, sans perdre une once de son sourire. Cherchant l'origine de cet étrange Ninjutsu, Orochimaru ne fut guère surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Cobra, celui qui s'était présenté comme étant l'ami des serpents.

En effet, les sens aiguisés d'Orochimaru lui avaient permis d'identifier la nature de cet étonnant Chakra.

 _* Incroyable_ , pensa le Sannin, _le Dokuton... Cet homme manie le poison sous sa forme la plus pure... Le pauvre Sasori se sentirait bien petit ! *_

Il esquiva une attaque.

 _* J'avais déjà théorisé l'existence d'une telle capacité, à l'époque où j'effectuais des manipulations génétiques à partir de l'ADN de serpents pour me rapprocher du Ryūchidō. Quel dommage, que le Sandaime Hokage m'ait interrompu... Certains individus possédaient le potentiel latent de changer leur Chakra en poison, à la manière d'une sixième nature. *_

Il se lécha les babines.

 _* Mais j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas ton unique capacité... N'est-ce pas, Cobra ? *_

Il fixa son adversaire sans rien dire, esquivant de nouveaux assauts sans même les regarder.

 _* Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Ma maîtrise du Yin et du Yang est bien plus aboutie que la tienne. Je sais que tu peux lire dans mes pensées. *_

Face à lui, le regard de Cobra resta un instant perplexe.

 _– Comment... ?_

Natsu fronça les sourcils.

 _– Reste pas planté là à fixer ce type !_ s'énerva le garçon. _Bouge-toi !_

 _– Ferme-la, gamin_ , grogna le Dragon Slayer du poison.

 _* Bien sûr_ , poursuivit Orochimaru sans dire mot, _je peux aisément créer des barrières mentales. Mais tu m'intéresses, Cobra. Tu me serais utile... Il y a tant à apprendre d'un nouveau corps... *_

Une goutte de sueur perla le front du Dragon Slayer qui l'écoutait, mais il se ressaisit bien vite après une bousculade violente de Natsu et attaqua de nouveau.

Il était cependant clair que les assauts répétés des Dragon Slayer ne faisaient pas mouche. Ils parvenaient tout juste à empêcher leur adversaire de leur porter de dangereux coups, l'obligeant à rester sur la défensive. Mais à ce jeu là, Orochimaru était devenu un véritable expert.

Luxus avait bien remarqué que son niveau n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était lorsqu'il combattait le dragon. Ses capacités sensorielles étaient surdéveloppées et son niveau général renforcé, lui permettant d'effectuer des prouesses de mouvements qui n'avaient plus rien d'humains.

C'était assez déstabilisant, pour les Dragon Slayer, qui ne parvenaient pas à trouver la moindre ouverture pour prendre l'avantage.

 _– OH, FAIRY TAIL !_ s'exclama soudain Sting.

Il semblait énervé.

 _– C'est quoi ce bordel ? Sérieux, c'est quoi ce combat pitoyable ?_

Natsu lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil en arrière.

 _– C'est quoi ton problème, Sting ?_

 _– Bon sang, vos belles leçons, vous les gardez que pour les jeux ?_

 _– Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?_

Rog se plaça aux côtés de Sting.

 _– Du travail d'équipe._

 _– Exactement_ , renchérit Sting. _Depuis tout à l'heure, on l'attaque chacun de notre côté !_

 _– Baisse d'un ton_ , s'énerva Gajil.

 _– Non_ , intervint Wendy. _Ils ont raison ! On peut réussir, mais pour ça, il faut qu'on s'entraide..._

Elle baissa les yeux.

 _– J'ai foi en nous, en nous tous ! C'est la première fois que tous les Dragon Slayer sont réunis, ensemble... Alors il faut qu'on ne soit qu'un, parce qu'à mes yeux, vous êtes tous ma famille !_

Orochimaru apparut derrière Wendy.

 _– Moi aussi ?_ murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

La petite fille sursauta, mais fit face au Sannin avec un regard dont la détermination décontenança son adversaire une fraction de seconde. Orochimaru avait toujours été habitué à susciter de l'effroi, et en particulier chez les jeunes enfants. Cette expression faciale n'avait rien d'habituel.

Ce fut exactement l'instant que Natsu utilisa pour frapper le terrifiant ninja dans le dos à l'aide de son poing armé de feu. Orochimaru cracha un filet de sang tandis qu'il s'écroulait contre le sol en y générant un cratère, à la surprise générale.

 _– TOI, TU LA FERMES !_ hurla le jeune homme, galvanisé comme jamais.

* * *

Sous la puissance de l'impact, le corps d'Itachi s'était totalement décomposé. Raditz était plutôt satisfait de son œuvre, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte avec incompréhension qu'il se transformait en fait en une multitude de corbeaux qui s'envolèrent et se rejoignirent plus loin, sur sa droite, pour reformer le corps de son adversaire totalement intact.

Celui-ci leva le doigt en pointant le rocher explosé.

 _– Tu n'aimes pas les pierres de ce monde ?_

Raditz sentit son sang bouillir.

 _* Il se moque de moi ?! *_

 _– Sale bâtard ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu venir ton tour d'illusion ?_

Il relâcha du Ki et sentit soudain une barrière spirituelle se briser. Au même moment, il se rendit compte qu'Itachi courait vers lui.

 _– Imbécile..._ grogna le guerrier en balayant son corps d'un revers du bras.

Il le regarda avec satisfaction s'écraser dans la forêt lointaine.

Son sentiment victorieux s'évapora aussitôt lorsqu'il vit, de nouveau, une multitude de corbeaux reconstituer le corps d'Itachi là où il était apparu la première fois.

 _– Tu me les brises !_ s'exclama Raditz.

 _* Son niveau de puissance a augmenté..._ remarqua-t-il. _*_

 _– Lorsque j'active mon Sharingan_ , intervint calmement l'Uchiha, _je monte à 333 unités._

Raditz resta un instant bouche-bée par cette révélation. C'était en effet exactement le chiffre qu'il lisait.

 _* Comment a-t-il su ?! *_

Plus loin, dissimulé dans sa mère la terre, un autre membre de l'Akatsuki avait quant à lui décidé de ne rater aucune miette de cet étonnant combat. Zetsu se tenait ainsi en bordure des arbres entre lesquels il se fondait à la perfection.

Ses observations étaient totalement différentes de celles de Raditz. Là où ce dernier combattait Itachi et se faisait régulièrement plonger dans des illusions dont il ne percevait pas la source, desquelles il se sortait sans forcer, Zetsu, lui, se rendait compte qu'il n'avait en fait aucunement compris le combat.

 _– Que font-ils ?_ demanda Zetsu blanc. _Pourquoi ne bougent-ils pas depuis tout à l'heure ?_

 _– Raditz est plongé dans un Genjutsu_ , répondit Zetsu noir. _Son Chakra perturbé fluctue de façon saccadée... C'est comme si Itachi le plongeait dans différents niveaux d'illusions et que son adversaire ne sortait que d'un à chaque fois. Au final, Raditz doit être persuadé de s'échapper de l'emprise du Genjutsu, puis Itachi recommence._

 _– Je ne comprends pas... Comment fait-il ça ?_

 _– Dès le début du combat, il l'a plongé dans un Genjutsu de sa bague, dans laquelle il a scellé un fragment de son pouvoir oculaire._

 _– Quand ?_ s'étonna le blanc.

Il resta un bref instant pensif, avant de comprendre tout seul.

 _– Quand il a retiré son chapeau !_

 _– Une fois Raditz plongé dans ce modeste Genjutsu, Itachi a utilisé son Sharingan pour un autre Genjutsu._

 _– Ça fait donc deux illusions en parallèle ?_

 _– Je dirais trois... L'illusion du Sharingan, l'illusion de la bague et... L'illusion psychologique que représente sa stratégie._

 _– Itachi est vraiment fort !_

Zetsu blanc ricana.

 _– Ce Raditz qui fait trembler les cinq grandes nations n'est pas à la hauteur de l'Akatsuki !_

 _– Il ne sera pas si facile à battre..._

La créature végétale observa un instant Raditz, toujours immobile.

 _– Que veux-tu dire, Zetsu noir ?_

 _– Il va s'énerver et relâcher plus de pouvoir. Je pense qu'il peut se sortir du Genjutsu d'Itachi. La seule chose qui le bloque, c'est qu'il s'arrête chaque fois que le premier Genjutsu est brisé, car il sent qu'il met fin à une illusion. Mais s'il continuait, il serait probablement capable de s'en sortir totalement._

 _– Tu veux dire que... Même le pouvoir du Sharingan ne suffira pas ?_

 _– Pas celui-là..._

Au même instant, les yeux d'Itachi changèrent. Les trois tomoes noirs s'agrandirent jusqu'à former ce qui s'apparentait à un Shuriken du diamètre de son iris.

 _– ... Mais maintenant_ , poursuivit Zetsu noir, _les choses vont devenir plus intéressantes..._

Le corps toujours immobile de Raditz prit instantanément feu. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un feu normal. Les flammes étaient aussi noires que la nuit.

 _– Amaterasu..._ commenta Zetsu noir.

Zetsu blanc fronça les sourcils.

 _– Il va le brûler vif pendant qu'il est plongé dans l'illusion !_

Mais le corps de Raditz ne semblait pas brûler.

 _– Attends, Zetsu noir, c'est de l'arnaque ces flammes ! T'es sûr que ça brûle ?_

 _– Bien plus que n'importe quelles autres flammes..._

 _– Alors pourquoi il n'est pas encore carbonisé ?_

 _– Il est trop fort... Son puissant Chakra qui fluctue dans tout son corps le renforce... Ce type est capable d'encaisser des énergies cataclysmiques... Mais si tu regardes bien, ça fonctionne... L'Enton n'est pas un feu ordinaire..._

En effet, le corps du Saiya-jin commençait légèrement à roussir. Zetsu blanc semblait abasourdi.

 _– C'est dingue ! Il est en train de l'immoler ! À ce rythme, le guerrier ne se réveillera pas avant d'être réduit en cendres..._

Zetsu noir ne répondit pas et observa en silence cet étonnant combat.

De toute évidence, Raditz n'avait jamais affronté un ennemi pareil. Jusqu'ici, il avait dominé tous les ninjas avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était d'un tout autre niveau. Bien sûr, il avait déjà rencontré des Shinobi d'expérience et d'exception qui avaient su lui opposer une résistance.

Mais face à Itachi Uchiha, Raditz se trouvait opposé à un pouvoir dont il ignorait tout et qui semblait fait pour le vaincre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis le pied sur cette planète, il était en danger.

Sans même le savoir, le terrifiant guerrier mourrait à petit feu.

 _* Ainsi s'exprime le potentiel d'Itachi Uchiha..._ pensa Zetsu noir. _J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas un membre ordinaire de l'Akatsuki. J'ai récolté suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir l'affirmer... C'est un génie comme on n'en fait plus dans ce village depuis le Yondaime Hokage. *_

La bataille faisait rage à Konoha. Les deux groupes d'Anbu se menaient une guerre impitoyable dans laquelle les bruits métalliques des lames s'entrechoquant résonnaient sinistrement dans les rues du village, entrecoupés çà et là du son plus lugubre encore de la chair qui se tranche.

Parmi ces combattants, deux se distinguaient particulièrement : Kakashi et Kabuto s'étaient engagés dans un duel de prodiges.

 _– C'est la fin du règne de Danzō_ , murmura Kakashi, en plein échange de kunaï. _Abandonne !_

 _– Ah, vraiment ?_ répliqua Kabuto sans perdre son sourire insolent tout en contrant avec aisance les attaques du ninja copieur.

D'un geste habile du poignet, il parvint à faire voler le kunaï de son adversaire en plantant le sien dans sa poitrine.

 _– N'est-ce pas avant tout votre fin, Kakashi Hatake ?_

Le ninja copieur empalé disparut en même temps qu'une main derrière Kabuto attrapait le kunaï éjecté en plein vol et le plaçait contre sa gorge.

 _– Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, petit._

 _– Oh, mais je suis simplement réaliste_ , l'informa une voix derrière lui.

Kakashi eut un sursaut en voyant qu'un Anbu pointait la lame de son arme contre son dos. Au même moment, Kabuto qu'il tenait en respect s'effondrait par terre.

En tournant la tête, le ninja copieur vit l'Anbu ennemi retirer son masque, dévoilant le visage de Kabuto.

 _* Ah, je vois !_ pensa Kakashi. _*_

Soudain, le Jōnin se mit à briller intensément en se transformant en foudre.

 _* Un clone Raiton ?_ pensa Kabuto, surpris. _*_

Il n'eut pas le temps de retirer sa lame dont le contact aida la progression de la foudre qui l'électrocuta. Il s'effondra par terre. Kakashi fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le visage de Kabuto semblait cousu sous la mâchoire, dans une zone invisible lorsqu'il était debout.

 _* Comme je le pensais_ , comprit le ninja copieur. _C'est la technique de l'âme morte... Permettant de contrôler un corps mort en faisant battre son cœur pendant une courte période de temps. *_

Il avait bien remarqué que l'individu dans ses vêtements d'Anbu n'était pas Kabuto, mais un mort auquel il avait changé chirurgicalement le visage pour lui ressembler. Kakashi fronça les sourcils face à la prudence de Kabuto, qui avait été jusqu'à effacer l'odeur du cadavre.

 _* Mais alors..._ se dit soudain le Jōnin, _celui qui s'est effondré derrière moi... *_

Il se retourna et attrapa entre l'index et le majeur le scalpel que lui lançait Kabuto dans son dos. Son autre main tenant un kunaï renvoya la deuxième lame droit sur son envoyeur, quand il remarqua soudain la troisième arme dissimulée dans l'ombre de la deuxième.

 _* Merde_ , pensa-t-il, voyant qu'elle avait déjà passé sa garde. _Elle vise mon cœur ! *_

Il parvint tout juste à pivoter légèrement pour éviter d'être trop gravement touché, quand soudain une puissante secousse vint éjecter la lame alors qu'elle effleurait sa poitrine. Cela lui provoqua une intense coupure qui traversa sa chair latéralement, mais lui évita cependant une blessure trop profonde.

Kakashi jeta un œil sur le côté et vit Hiashi, aux prises avec Kimimaro dont le corps était couvert de Chakra.

 _* Il a pu suivre mon combat et me soutenir en combattant son adversaire ? *_

Kabuto fronça les sourcils.

 _* Le Hyūga pourrait devenir un problème... *_

Un sourire arrogant illumina son visage.

 _– Vous me décevez, ninja copieur. Devoir être défendu par un autre, c'est pitoyable._

 _– Surveille tes paroles quand tu t'adresses à un adulte_ , répliqua le Jōnin. _Te tuer n'était pas l'option initiale, mais si tes intentions sont meurtrières, tu ne me laisses plus le choix._

Il remonta son bandeau frontal, dévoilant son Sharingan.

 _– C'est un honneur_ , murmura son adversaire en recouvrant ses mains de Chakra.

 _* Je dois rester prudent_ , pensa toutefois Kakashi. _Ce type est vraiment fort et sa technique m'interpelle. Étant donnée la précision chirurgicale de ses dernières attaques et ses aptitudes médicales exceptionnelles, nul doute que me faire toucher par ces lames de Chakra pourrait être dangereux. J'imagine que cela s'apparente aux techniques Hyūga en visant les zones sensibles du corps, telles que les organes internes... *_

Hiashi Hyūga et Kimimaro Kaguya se livraient un combat sans merci. L'homme aux Byakugan virevoltait avec une aisance incroyable sous les assauts du plus puissant subordonné d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci tenta des attaques à l'aide de ses os, mais celles-ci étaient esquivées et contrées par son incroyable adversaire. Il avait même eu à encaisser quelques éjections de Chakra, ce qui avait eu pour effet de lui faire ressentir d'intenses douleurs. Cela le surprenait, car il pouvait quand même se sortir sans problème des os du corps sans vraiment ressentir de souffrance particulière.

Mais Hiashi était un expert dans la manipulation du Chakra. Et même si Kimimaro était incroyablement fort – bien plus que la plupart des Shinobi d'élite de ce monde – son adversaire conservait le dessus. C'était presque inconcevable pour lui, que d'être ainsi dépassé par le premier venu.

 _* Malgré le sceau maudit de niveau 1 d'Orochimaru-sama..._ pensa le jeune homme. _*_

Il fut brutalement éjecté contre une bâtisse qui s'effondra sur lui. Il cracha un filet de sang.

 _* Mon corps s'affaiblit... Mais je n'ai pas le choix. *_

Ses tatouages s'étirèrent en prenant une teinte brunâtre qui recouvrit rapidement sa peau tandis que son allure se rapprochait davantage de celle d'un lézard humanoïde.

Sa première action fut cependant une esquive, car une lame incandescente fonçait dans sa direction. En fait, une multitude d'autres jets de feu tranchants balayait toute la zone de combat, perturbant totalement cette scène de guerre l'espace d'un court instant.

Kimimaro fronça les sourcils en observant la source de ce remue-ménage.

 _* Les deux Hokage ont commencé à combattre... *_


	38. Travail d'équipe

Hiruzen et Danzō avaient finalement atteint un tel stade de fracture idéologique que les mots seuls ne suffisaient plus.

Leur bref échange de Ninjutsu avait totalement perturbé le champ de bataille, dispersant les rangs des soldats d'élite qui s'affrontaient avec acharnement autour d'eux.

 _– Je contrerai ton Fūton par mon Katon_ , fit le Sandaime Hokage en s'engageant dans un duel de Taijutsu. _Danzō, cette folie a assez duré, il est encore temps pour toi d'arrêter._

 _– Tu n'es pas la justice, Hiruzen_ , répliqua son adversaire. _Et tes méthodes ne fonctionneront pas contre la menace qui guette ce monde._

 _– Peut-être..._ reconnut ce dernier.

Il s'interrompit au moment où son adversaire sortait une épée, lui donnant une allonge et une dangerosité supérieures. Concentré à esquiver, il parvint cependant à guider Danzō en direction d'une zone qu'il avait repérée et sur laquelle reposait encore l'un des scalpels de Kabuto contré par Kakashi. Une fois à hauteur de l'arme, il effectua un mouvement agile du pied pour l'envoyer en direction du Godaime Hokage, qui parvint cependant à contrer de justesse son tranchant avec la lame de sa propre arme.

 _– Un vrai singe, Sarutobi_ , murmura Danzō avec ironie.

Mais cela permit à Hiruzen de casser la distance tout en se mordant le pouce jusqu'au sang.

 _KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU_

Le coup d'épée que Danzō s'apprêtait à lui infliger fut soudainement contré par l'apparition d'un bâton que son vieil adversaire attrapa au vol. La puissance de l'impact brisa la lame de l'arme de l'ancien chef de la Racine.

 _– Ne te souvenais-tu plus d'Enma ?_ lui dit le Sandaime. _Sous cette forme de bâton, il est plus solide que le diamant._

 _– J'avais oublié sa résistance_ , reconnut le Godaime en lâchant son arme devenue inutile.

Il attrapa alors le bâton de son adversaire qu'il tira vers lui, modifiant la structure corporelle du vieux Sarutobi tandis qu'il apposait son autre main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Soudain, Hiruzen fut complètement bloqué par ce qui s'apparentait à une force invisible.

 _– Te voilà immobilisé_ , murmura Danzō.

 _* Un Juinjutsu... !_ pensa le Sandaime Hokage, incapable même de prononcer un mot. _*_

Le chef de la Racine s'approcha de son vieux rival, dont le corps ne répondait plus.

 _– Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer, Hiruzen. Je t'ai laissé une chance de vivre. Tu as refusé._

Il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

 _– Je l'ai fait en respect de notre défunt maître, Tobirama-sensei, le Nidaime Hokage. Sa vision était la plus cohérente et j'ai voulu croire qu'il avait une bonne raison d'avoir fait de toi son successeur... Mais force est de constater qu'il s'était trompé._

Il fixa son adversaire droit dans les yeux d'un air sombre, sortant un kunai.

 _– Ta mort sera rapide et belle. Tu tomberas avec honneur sur le champ de bataille en te battant pour tes idéaux._

 _FŪTON – SHINKŪJIN_

De puissants courants entourèrent la lame de l'arme de Danzō, amplifiant considérablement sa puissance et son tranchant. Le chef de la Racine leva son kunai pour abattre son coup.

 _– Adieu, Hiruzen..._

Une puissante détonation se fit entendre à travers tout Konoha. Les senseurs du village avaient tous les regards tournés en direction de la montagne sur laquelle se tenait le terrifiant Saiya-jin. Une énergie considérable venait d'être libérée.

Zetsu plissait les yeux face à cette puissance.

 _– Quel Chakra... !_ ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Zetsu blanc. _Il l'a éjecté de tout son corps... Regarde, il s'est même débarrassé de l'Enton !_

 _– Ainsi que du Genjutsu..._

Raditz haletait. Cette agression psychique l'avait épuisé et franchement énervé. Il était fou de rage face à cet individu qui s'était joué de lui.

Son corps était terriblement endolori, brûlé. Un peu plus, et il n'aurait peut-être même pas pu s'en remettre sans cuve de régénération – qui lui était de toute manière inaccessible.

Mais à présent, il s'était sorti de ces techniques d'illusions et de feu et il comptait bien mettre fin à ce combat ridicule.

Sans laisser à Itachi le temps de reprendre son souffle, il se jeta sur lui à pleine vitesse, pour de vrai cette fois. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant que son adversaire semblait n'avoir aucune réaction. Le Saiya-jin comptait bien le pulvériser sans même lui laisser la possibilité de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Une fois à un mètre du jeune homme aux yeux écarlates qui le fixaient, il arma le poing et frappa de toutes ses forces... Il sentit alors le contact de l'air.

 _– WHAT ?!_ s'exclama Zetsu blanc. _Il a mal visé ?_

 _– Non... Itachi a esquivé une attaque directe de Raditz..._ expliqua Zetsu noir.

 _– Incroyable, je n'ai rien vu, tout s'est passé trop vite ! Bon sang, depuis quand c'est possible de combattre un type pareil au corps à corps ?!_

 _– Le Sharingan d'Itachi est d'un tout autre niveau que celui des autres Uchiha... Mais sa vitesse est également exceptionnelle. Dans ce monde, seuls certains individus aux capacités particulières – tels que le Raikage – sont plus rapides que lui. Combine ces deux atouts, et tu obtiens un Shinobi capable d'esquiver même des offensives d'une vitesse n'ayant plus rien d'humain._

 _– Génial !_

Le Scouter de Raditz bipait face à Itachi.

 _– Lorsque j'active mon Mangekyō Sharingan_ , murmura le jeune homme, _ma force de combat monte à 419 unités._

Le Saiya-jin fronça les sourcils en voyant son Scouter s'arrêter sur ces mêmes chiffres.

 _* Bon sang, comment sait-il ? *_

 _– Je sais pas ce que tes yeux bizarres voient, mais n'espère pas que ça change quoi que ce soit ! 419 unités, c'est beaucoup trop faible contre mes 1200 unités !_

Il chargea de nouveau, mais manqua sa cible.

 _– Bon sang !_ s'énerva-t-il. _Comment tu fais pour esquiver ? Et t'es qui à la fin ?!_

Itachi ne répondit pas.

 _– Pourquoi es-tu intervenu dans mon exécution du gamin ?_ reprit Raditz.

L'Uchiha de l'Akatsuki ferma un bref instant les yeux avant de répondre.

 _– Pour... Mesurer ma force._

Sasuke courait dans les rues de Konoha. Il se trouvait encore dans les lieux qui, autrefois, appartenaient à son clan.

Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'était sûr de rien, sauf que son exécution avait été interrompue par un individu qu'il n'avait que trop connu.

 _* Il est tout prêt... Itachi... *_

Ses Sharingan étaient activés.

 _* La montagne, c'est de là que vient cet immense Chakra... *_

Il progressait rapidement jusqu'à ce que, sans prévenir, un individu lui barrât la route.

 _– Hors de mon chemin !_ s'exclama-t-il avec l'intention d'éjecter cet intrus.

Mais il se prit soudain un puissant coup en pleine mâchoire qui le propulsa au sol.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ?_ pensa-t-il en se relevant péniblement. _*_

 _– On peut savoir où tu comptes aller ?!_ s'exclama le jeune garçon qui l'avait frappé.

 _– Naruto ? ..._

À quelques pâtés de maisons de là, le Sandaime Hokage venait de bloquer la lame de vent de son adversaire par exactement la même technique, au grand étonnement du chef de la Racine.

 _– Je pensais tes mouvements scellés ?_ s'étonna ce dernier.

 _– Tu me sous-estimes, Danzō... Il n'existe pas une technique à Konoha que je ne connaisse pas._

Son adversaire fronça les sourcils. Durant leur jeunesse, il avait déjà fait équipe avec Hiruzen. Celui-ci l'avait toujours surpassé par sa polyvalence, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il eût poussé cela aussi loin.

 _– Comment... ?_

 _– Tu te demandes comment je peux connaître chaque technique de ce village, comme si c'était la mienne ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que j'aime chaque enfant de Konoha, comme si c'était le mien._

Un sourire illumina son visage, mais cela fut de courte durée car, l'instant d'après, il lui jeta un regard particulièrement dur.

Danzō, dans un accès de rage, effectua une série de Mūdra.

 _FŪTON – SHINKŪ RENPA_

Après une grande inspiration, il souffla de dévastatrices lames de vents qui tranchèrent même certains arbres avoisinant la place où se tenait le champ de bataille.

 _– Inutile_ , répliqua son adversaire tandis qu'un monticule de terre se levait devant lui, bloquant l'attaque. _Je maîtrise toutes les natures de Chakra. Je peux contrer aisément chacune de tes techniques. Tu perds ton temps, Danzō._

Sous la puissance du vent, la protection de terre explosa. Mais Hiruzen avait déjà composé une nouvelle série de Mūdra.

 _KATON – KARYŪ ENDAN_

Un long et puissant jet de flammes – telles celles d'un dragon – se dirigeait droit sur Danzō.

 _– Le feu domine le vent..._ murmura le Sandaime Hokage.

 _* Es-tu bien sûr de maîtriser toutes les techniques qui soient... ?_ pensa soudain le vieil homme au Sharingan. _*_

* * *

Ses vêtements en lambeaux et carbonisés, Orochimaru se relevait péniblement du cratère dans lequel il avait été enfoncé.

Soudain, il revit Luxus foncer droit sur lui à pleine vitesse. Mais le Senjutsu des dragons était inégalable pour ces mages de pacotille. Le jeune Natsu avait eu un coup de chance qu'Orochimaru fût décontenancé par l'attitude inconsciente de la gamine. Cela ne se reproduirait pas.

Les sens du Sannin étaient devenus beaucoup trop extrêmes pour qu'un individu de la vitesse d'un Shinobi d'élite puisse l'atteindre. En plus, Luxus étant le plus fort, il dégageait une aura si puissante qu'elle était perceptible comme le nez au milieu de la figure pour le Sannin.

C'est ainsi qu'Orochimaru esquiva sans difficulté l'offensive de Luxus. Mais il se rendit compte – trop tard – que ce dernier était suivi de près par le jeune Gajil.

 _* Il a utilisé sa puissante aura pour le cacher de moi ?!_ comprit le terrifiant Shinobi. _*_

 _TESTSURYŪ NO KABE_

D'imposants murs d'aciers sortirent du sol.

Le Sannin s'arrêta brusquement pour éviter de les percuter.

 _EIRYŪ NO HŌKŌ_

L'ombre du mur semblait grandir et Orochimaru partit dans l'autre sens le plus rapidement possible, mais il se sentit soudain comme happé par celle-ci.

 _* De l'ombre ? Cela s'apparente à une amélioration des techniques Nara... *_

 _– Tu veux de la lumière ?_ s'exclama un autre individu dans son dos tandis qu'Orochimaru peinait pour s'échapper de cet étrange étau.

 _HAKURYŪ NO HŌKŌ_

La zone fut illuminée. Mais les yeux d'Orochimaru s'étaient comme obscurcis. Des jets de lumière frappèrent le sol, que le Sannin peina à esquiver à cause de l'ombre qui freinait ses mouvements. Il fut partiellement touché au dos par un rayon mais sa puissante énergie physique le préserva d'une blessure grave.

 _* La cornée du serpent me protège de cette lumière. C'est le moment idéal pour contre-attaquer ! *_

 _SENPŌ – HAKUGEKI NO JUTSU_

Ce qui s'apparentait à un dragon immatériel s'échappa de sa gueule grande ouverte, transportant dans l'une de ses pattes avant une sphère qui s'illumina en provoquant un son grave d'une puissance inouïe.

Cet incroyable combat de lumière força tous les combattants à fermer les yeux. De plus, les vibrations sonores engendrées devinrent vite insupportables pour tout le champ de bataille, au point d'être dangereuses pour les organes internes.

 _FŪTON – SHINKŪ SHĪRUDO_

Il aurait été difficile de percevoir la technique d'Orochimaru.

 _* Avec ce bouclier de vide qui me protège, les vibrations ne m'atteindront pas... *_

 _TENRYŪ NO HŌKŌ_

L'étonnant silence entourant Orochimaru fut soudainement rompu sans qu'il n'en comprenne immédiatement la raison, seules ses capacités sensorielles l'ayant informé qu'une forte émanation de Chakra s'approchait rapidement.

Il remarqua soudain l'origine de tout cela : un immense tourbillon balayait les ondes sonores et avait donc dissipé le vide qui l'entourait.

 _* Une technique Fūton ?!_ pensa Orochimaru en s'éloignant rapidement, de peur d'être happé par ce tourbillon qui, s'il n'était pas dangereux en lui-même, pourrait le rendre vulnérable face à ces adversaires qui avaient prouvé leur valeur. _*_

Quelque chose cependant le perturbait et l'intriguait au plus au point...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car, déjà, Natsu lui faisait face.

* * *

Le combat de Kakashi avait tourné en sa faveur. Aidé du Sharingan, il dominait Kabuto, dont il percevait bien mieux les mouvements. Il pouvait de surcroît augmenter l'intensité du combat, sa pupille lui permettant de gérer le rythme.

Face à lui, Kabuto ne le montrait pas, mais il avait clairement perdu sa sérénité. Il ignorait que le ninja copieur était aussi redoutable avec son Sharingan. Les rumeurs le concernant ne mentaient pas.

 _– Dernière chance_ , murmura Kakashi tandis que Kabuto effectuait un rapide bond en arrière pour souffler.

Mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

 _– La mienne, ou la vôtre ?_

Le talentueux Hatake soupira, puis effectua une série de Mūdra avant de placer sa main bien en évidence.

 _RAITON – RAIKIRI_

Kabuto fronça les sourcils.

 _* Quelle concentration de Chakra incroyable ! *_

Il recula, choqué, mais un clone de Kakashi l'attendait derrière et le bloqua.

 _– C'est fini, Kabuto !_

Tandis que le Jōnin s'apprêtait à en finir, il dut esquiver d'extrême justesse un projectile lancé dans sa direction à pleine vitesse.

Kabuto profita de cette interruption pour se libérer de l'emprise du clone et partit rejoindre l'individu à l'origine de l'attaque. Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

 _– Merci, Kimimaro_ , murmura le jeune binoclard. _Avec le sceau maudit de niveau 2, tu es même parvenu à surpasser Hiashi Hyūga, le plus puissant Jōnin de Konoha... Tu es la plus belle réussite d'Orochimaru-sama._

L'homme aux Byakugan reprenait son souffle à distance. Son front était couvert de sueur et de sang. Kakashi remarqua avec horreur qu'il était salement amoché, avec notamment une large entaille béante partant de la droite de son nez et passant entre ses deux Byakugan jusqu'au dessus de son sourcil gauche.

 _– Désolé, Kakashi_ , murmura-t-il.

 _– On repart en deux contre deux ?_ proposa Kabuto en remettant ses lunettes en place.

Un Chakra sinistre attira brièvement l'attention du ninja copieur. Il tourna la tête, affolé, mais Hiashi posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

 _– Naruto contrôle_ , murmura-t-il.

En effet, le jeune Uzumaki avait activé le manteau à une queue du démon et bloquait le passage à Sasuke.

 _– Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Naruto ?!_

 _– Pour te sauver, crétin ! Tu vas te faire tuer, si tu vas là-bas !_

 _– Et alors, en quoi ça te regarde ?_

 _– Ça me regarde parce que tu es mon ami !_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et bondit brutalement en direction de Naruto. Mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet et le projeta au loin.

 _– Même si je dois te mettre en pièce pour ça..._ poursuivit le Jinchūriki.

 _* Bon sang_ , pensa Sasuke en se relevant. _Même avec ce nouveau Sharingan, il reste trop fort pour moi... *_

 _– Dégage, Naruto !_

 _– Pas question !_

Sur le flanc de la montagne, Raditz et Itachi se menaient une confrontation d'attaques et d'esquives. Le Saiya-jin tentait pourtant d'atteindre son adversaire, mais ce dernier bougeait de façon suffisamment efficace pour contrebalancer l'écart de vitesse les séparant. Cela avait pour effet de fortement frustrer le Saiya-jin.

Mais il fallait dire que ce dernier avait adapté son style de combat. À force de fréquenter des ninjas, Raditz avait développé une forme de stratégie, chose qui lui était jusqu'alors totalement étrangère. Il avait bien remarqué que les yeux d'Itachi étaient son point fort. Son expérience dans la conquête des mondes lui avait appris que tout ce qui brillait était généralement associé à de l'énergie. Le regard brûlant du jeune homme face à lui signifiait bien que cette sorte de magie qui le plongeait dans l'illusion était très probablement liée à ses yeux.

Depuis, Raditz évitait donc constamment de regarder Itachi dans les yeux. Cela rendait le combat plus compliqué pour lui, mais de toute manière il gardait un avantage certain sur le plan physique.

Du point de vue du Saiya-jin, Itachi bougeait vite pour un Shinobi, mais il restait franchement plus lent que lui. C'était comme s'il se déplaçait au ralenti. Du moins, c'était le cas pour presque tout son corps. Car – détail important – les yeux rouges flamboyants de son jeune adversaire suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Mais ça, il ne le voyait pas, trop concentré qu'il était d'esquiver ces mêmes pupilles.

Ces yeux, ils l'énervaient.

Mais le guerrier disposait de capacités physiques tellement extrêmes qu'il restait néanmoins confiant. C'était frustrant, mais l'autre se contentait d'esquiver et ne pouvait guère espérer mieux. De plus, Raditz faisait régulièrement pulser son Ki pour se libérer d'éventuelles illusions parasites. Tôt ou tard, son adversaire se fatiguerait ou laisserait une ouverture, ce qui signerait sa perte...

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : quelques secondes plus tard, Itachi trébuchait.

 _* C'est fini ! *_

Raditz arma son poing et frappa.

Ce qu'il explosa ne fut cependant pas le corps d'Itachi, mais un gigantesque crapaud de pierre qui venait d'apparaître juste devant son adversaire.

 _– Oooooooh !_ s'exclama Zetsu blanc.

Un individu au physique de batracien s'approcha.

 _– Vous êtes en retard_ , murmura Itachi.

 _– Tu semblais bien maîtriser la situation_ , répliqua le nouvel arrivant. _Alors j'ai pris la liberté de passer en mode Sennin avant de venir..._

Itachi ne répondit pas.

 _– Oh_ , reprit l'autre, _et ne me fais pas croire que tu as vraiment trébuché, à l'instant... Tu voulais juste que j'intervienne dans ce combat !_

Il soupira.

 _– Après tout, je sais bien que notre alliance n'a qu'un but : m'envoyer au casse-pipe à la place de vous autres, de l'Akatsuki..._

Zetsu blanc éclata de rire.

 _– Il est perspicace !_

 _– Je crois qu'on le tient..._ murmura Zetsu noir avec une fascination non dissimulée.

 _– De quoi tu parles ?_

 _– Ne rate pas une miette de ce qui va suivre, Zetsu blanc, car tu as devant toi le duo le plus puissant qui soit... Le génie Uchiha Itachi et le Sannin Jiraiya._


	39. Ennemis

D'un bond, Danzō avait échappé à l'intense déflagration de flammes d'Hiruzen, mais il avait bien compris que c'était totalement dérisoire et prévu par son adversaire qui l'enchaînait à présent d'une panoplie de Ninjutsu élémentaires tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. La diversité, la rapidité et l'imprévisibilité des attaques du Sandaime Hokage n'avaient d'égales que l'intelligence de ce dernier qui usait avec brio de ses atouts de façon optimale, contraignant le chef de la Racine à rester temporairement sur la défensive.

Mais cela ne dura guère...

 _KUCHYIOSE NO JUTSU_

Un gigantesque tapir aux défenses de sanglier et au corps de fauve fit son apparition sous le vieux rival du Sarutobi.

Hiruzen le vit boire à grandes gorgées sa dernière attaque Suiton.

 _– Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu utiliser Baku_ , murmura le Sandaime Hokage.

Du haut de sa créature, Danzō dominait son adversaire qu'il méprisait du regard.

Le vieux Sarutobi soupira.

 _– Je ne voulais pas te tuer, mais..._

 _– Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion_ , coupa Danzō.

 _– En effet_ , murmura soudain derrière lui une troisième voix.

Hiruzen ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la silhouette qui se tenait sur l'immense tapir, juste derrière Danzō qui semblait tout aussi surpris.

Mais avant même que le vieil homme eût pu se retourner, son corps fut brutalement percé par un puissant éclair pourfendeur.

 _– Hatake..._ cracha-t-il. _Kakashi..._

Le ninja copieur fixait d'un regard empli de haine le vieux Danzō qui avait tourné la tête. Sharingan contre Sharingan, les deux faux Uchiha se fixaient sans ciller.

 _– Ça_ , murmura doucereusement le Jōnin au Kage, _c'est pour Sasuke..._

Sur la montagne voisine du village, Raditz était inquiet. Son Scouter l'avait pourtant bien averti qu'une force de combat de 571 unités approchait, mais il n'y avait même pas fait attention, trop concentré sur son combat et galvanisé par sa frustration.

 _– Je vois_ , grogna-il en faisant face aux deux individus. _Alors c'est toi, l'homme-crapaud qui m'avait filé entre les doigts la dernière fois... Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups en vous pulvérisant tous les deux !_

 _– Itachi_ , murmura Jiraiya. _Cet adversaire ne doit pas être sous-estimé._

 _– Je sais_ , répliqua ce dernier.

Le jeune homme soupira un bref instant, avant de rouvrir les yeux en fixant son allier du moment.

 _– Vous qui l'avez déjà combattu, et qui avez probablement pu analyser ce combat... À combien estimez-vous nos chances de victoire ?_

Le Sannin fronça les sourcils, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe.

 _– Surprends-moi_ , lui répondit-il simplement, _sans perdre son sérieux._

Itachi retourna son attention en direction de leur ennemi commun, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

De toute évidence, Raditz restait un minimum prudent.

 _– On doit en finir rapidement_ , reprit soudain Jiraiya. _Prépare-toi !_

 _SENPŌ – GOEMON_

Le Sannin cracha un torrent d'huile en même temps que les deux crapauds sur ses épaules relâchaient vent et feu, générant un tsunami d'huile brûlante et destructrice qui fonça droit sur le Saiya-jin. Ce dernier se rendit soudain compte que le sol sous ses pieds s'était soudainement ramolli.

Zetsu dut aussitôt s'enfoncer sous terre pour éviter d'être pris dans la fournaise qui recouvrit une partie de la forêt proche, générant un immense incendie qui fut visible depuis Konoha.

Lorsque Zetsu réapparut, il vit que le Saiya-jin était enfoncé dans le sol jusqu'à la taille.

 _* Je vois_ , pensa le noir, _il a effectué deux techniques presque simultanément, enfonçant Raditz dans la boue tandis que le feu la séchait pour la rendre aussi dure que du roc... *_

Mais ce n'était pas fini pour le Saiya-jin, qui se sentit soudain attrapé par une longue et épaisse chevelure blanche, laquelle s'enroula autour de lui.

Tandis qu'il allait se dégager, il vit soudain Itachi arriver sur sa gauche. Esquivant ses yeux, il tourna la tête vers la droite, de laquelle il prit un violent crochet de Jiraiya sur la tempe qui le sonna légèrement. Il eut cependant le réflexe de se dégager de la prise du Sannin pour s'éloigner des yeux gênant de l'Uchiha en s'envolant.

Mais son Scouter l'informa soudain que les deux puissances arrivaient par au dessus.

 _* Hein... ? Ils volent ?! *_

Non, ils ne volaient pas. Mais Jiraiya venait de bondir avec la puissance d'un crapeau boosté à l'énergie naturelle en prenant Itachi par la main qu'il envoya droit sur le Saiya-jin de toute sa puissance.

Le génie Uchiha effectua une série de saltos dans les airs jusqu'à ce que se son visage se retrouve à l'envers juste devant celui du Saiya-jin.

 _– Observe..._ murmura Zetsu noir tandis que le regard flamboyant d'Itachi se collait au Scouter de Raditz.

 _TSUKUYOMI_

* * *

Orochimaru était abasourdi par la démonstration de force du travail d'équipe des mages. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer le combat qui les avait opposés, lui et ses deux coéquipiers de Konoha d'antan, au redoutable Hanzō dit « la Salamandre », celui-là même qui était à l'origine de leur titre de « Sannin » mondialement connu sur sa planète natale.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie. Ces combinaisons étaient vraiment problématiques pour Orochimaru qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en terrible difficulté.

 _SENPŌ – MUKI TENSEI_

Un des seuls bâtiments proches encore debouts fut brutalement déformé et s'attaqua à Natsu. Ce dernier ne le vit pas venir suffisamment tôt et fut propulsé en l'air tandis que les pavés des rues s'élevaient dans une danse mortelle.

 _* Ce contrôle de la nature est imprévisible pour eux_ , se dit le Sannin. _Je dois me débarrasser de ce Natsu, il devient problématique. *_

Natsu était impuissant. Il voyait la vague s'effondrer sur lui tandis que d'autres éléments du décor pouvaient l'agresser de n'importe quelle zone. Cela ne manqua pas, quand un pavé tranchant se décolla du sol dans son dos et fonça droit sur lui.

Mais il fut bloqué par une queue et propulsé en direction du Sannin.

 _* Un serpent ?_ s'étonna Orochimaru. _*_

Sur le dos de celui-ci se tenait Cobra. Le gigantesque reptile avait la capacité de voler et sa gueule avait atteint le Nukkenin.

 _* Impossible... Il a profité de ma difficulté pour passer mes barrières mentales ! *_

 _– T'as tout compris_ , murmura le jeune homme avec un grand rire.

 _* Mes membres s'engourdissent_ , remarqua Orochimaru. _Suis-je empoisonné ? *_

 _– Je t'offre une fin digne de toi_ , poursuivit Cobra. _Serpent !_

Les Anbu s'étaient arrêtés de combattre, surpris par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

 _– Kakashi Hatake... Il a tué Danzō ?_

Le vieux Sarutobi était également abasourdi par la performance incroyable du ninja copieur. Mais un rapide coup d'oeil au champ de bataille lui permit cependant de mieux comprendre.

 _– Je vois_ , murmura Danzō. _Hiashi Hyūga t'a propulsé à l'aide de son Jukken._

 _– Il semble que vos acolytes ne vous étaient pas si fidèles_ , répliqua son bourreau.

Le chef de la Racine ne répondit pas, le sang giclant sur sa bouche.

 _– Saviez-vous seulement que ce Kimimaro était terriblement malade ?_ reprit Kakashi.

 _* C'est donc pour ça qu'ils ont fui ?_ comprit Danzō. _Je vois. *_

À plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, Hiashi Hyūga tenait à peine debout. Il était épuisé.

Mais un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres en voyant que leur offensive avait été un succès.

 _– Bravo_ , reconnut Danzō. _Tu m'as tué... Une fois._

Avant de comprendre le sens des paroles de Danzō, Kakashi remarqua soudain que les bandages de ses bras, qui s'étaient défaits durant le combat, dévoilaient à présent une série de cinq globes rouges disposés sur ses avant-bras – des Sharingan...

Danzō se volatilisa.

* * *

Tout avait brutalement changé pour le Saiya-jin. Il s'était senti totalement absorbé dans une sorte d'autre dimension. Les couleurs s'étaient inversées. Tout était devenu étrange, anormal...

 _* Encore une de ces satanées illusions ?_ pensa-t-il. _*_

Il tenta de se libérer par éjection de Ki, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ressentait un sentiment qui le dégoûtait de tout son être, tandis que face à lui s'imposait la terrible pupille qui avait traversé les âges du monde Shinobi.

C'était la peur.

Raditz envoya un Kikoha en direction d'Itachi, qui se tenait droit devant lui, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Son adversaire sembla l'encaisser sans difficulté.

À moins qu'il ne l'eût esquivé ? Il n'en savait trop rien, car il semblait que l'Uchiha n'était plus face à lui, mais dans son dos.

Mais s'était-il seulement trouvé face à lui ? Il avait un doute. Son esprit était trouble.

C'était comme dans un rêve, ou dans un cauchemar. Tout était étrange, perturbant, l'inconscient et sa folie irrationnelle s'emparaient de l'esprit de Raditz qui était complètement perdu.

Il se sentait impuissant, condamné. Pire : il avait l'impression de n'être lui-même qu'une illusion, comme si le poids que l'être face à lui imposait avait pour effet d'écraser sa propre existence.

Toutes ses émotions s'entrechoquaient dans un fouillis spirituel infernal. Il voulait sortir de là. Enfin, il croyait le vouloir, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Après tout, Raditz, n'était-ce pas cet étranger dans lequel il flottait ?

Oui, une logique commençait à se recréer.

L'environnement dans lequel il évoluait ressemblait au vide intersidéral. Il voyait des étoiles, des galaxies, tout un ensemble fractal s'apparentant à une fumée solide – ou liquide – ou autre... Et au milieu de cet océan de motifs en trois dimensions – ou peut-être davantage –, il pouvait la voir – ou peut-être la ressentir –, cette énergie qui circulait partout autour de lui...

C'était comme s'il était entouré par une multitude de rivières.

Mais il se trompait, cette énergie ne circulait pas. C'était comme si elle aurait dû circuler, mais qu'elle s'était arrêtée, figée dans le temps et l'espace en défiant toute logique, contrôlée uniquement par une volonté qui lui échappait.

Quelque chose s'imposa soudain.

C'était une nouvelle sensation.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute pour Raditz.

Il souffrait. La douleur était terrible, insupportable.

Il voulait juste retrouver la sensation de néant qu'il avait ressentie juste avant.

Il ne voulait plus vivre.

Il voulait disparaître.

Car cette souffrance faisait partie de lui. Elle l'accompagnait, comme liée à son âme depuis la nuit des temps et à jamais...

Il voulait hurler, mais c'était inutile.

Il était impuissant.

* * *

Dans le monde réel, Zetsu blanc ouvrait grand les yeux.

 _– Pourquoi retenter un Genjutsu ? Il lui suffira d'utiliser à nouveau son puissant Chakra..._

 _– Pas cette fois..._ murmura le noir. _C'est Tsukuyomi..._

Il observa le visage figé de Raditz.

 _– C'est la fin..._

Jiraiya observait avec une mine sombre le combat intérieur perdu d'avance que menait le Saiya-jin.

 _* Le Genjutsu du Mangekyō Sharingan... *_

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _* Ce n'est pas qu'une illusion. Itachi va le détruire de l'intérieur... *_

Il soupira.

 _* Quelle cruauté, de finir comme ça... *_

Il se plaça les mains contre le menton.

 _* J'espère que l'Akatsuki ne posera pas trop de problèmes une fois cette menace écartée... *_

Il observait Itachi, dont les yeux étaient baignés de larmes de sang.

 _* Au moins, celui-là ne sera sûrement plus un problème... *_

* * *

Raditz sentait la mort. Cette vision du Sharingan le hantait. Son esprit l'associait à une terrible douleur qui l'écrasait de tout son être.

C'était comme si chacun de ses organes le suppliait de mourir, comme si sa vie elle-même n'avait plus de raison d'être.

L'Univers qu'il voyait autour de lui était son ennemi.

Mais cet Univers contenait aussi autre chose.

Car plus le temps passait, plus il rétrécissait. Tout se rapprochait. Raditz avait l'impression de prendre de la distance.

Pourtant, quelque chose ne bougeait pas. C'était comme le centre de tout cet enchevêtrement de particules, tel un fruit unissant chaque chose de l'Univers.

Et plus le monde autour de lui se contractait et s'unissait, plus Raditz parvenait à discerner cet étrange motif. Il lui était même extrêmement familier.

Il faisait partie de lui.

Face à ce motif se trouvait la silhouette silencieuse d'Itachi.

Il était là depuis le début – bien que Raditz fût totalement incapable de comprendre quand avait lieu ce début.

 _* Alors c'est ça_ , pensa Itachi. _L'emprise du Kotoamatsukami est bien présente. *_

Soudain, il se transforma en une multitude de corbeaux qui avalèrent le Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui.

 _* L'emprise de Danzō s'achève ici. *_

Quelque chose changea en Raditz. Mais il n'aurait pas vraiment su deviner quoi, car cela évoluait en lui.

Et le regard d'inquiétude d'Itachi confirma ce fait tandis que son esprit devenait de plus en plus clair.

Car, par delà cet Univers qui rétrécissait et dont les énergies évoluaient de plus en plus selon les propres instincts de Raditz, il avait toujours cette vision omniprésente à laquelle il n'avait guère faite attention, et qui pourtant lui donnait toute sa force.

C'était la Lune.

* * *

Dominant les cieux tel un fragment de paradis, le magnifique palais de Kami était la proie de violents combats.

 _KIENZAN_

Un disque d'énergie fonça droit sur Gokū. Ce dernier semblait calme, paisible. Ses yeux étaient clos.

Puis, au dernier moment, il esquiva l'attaque, bien qu'il semblât qu'un petit morceau de son corps fût coupé. Mais le jeune guerrier n'exprima aucune souffrance.

 _KAMEHAMEHA_

À peine avait-il posé avec souplesse ses deux pieds sur le sol qu'un rayon d'énergie vint le frapper. Gokū eut tout juste le temps de pivoter avec grâce pour contrer la vague lumineuse de ses avant bras.

Face à lui se tenait un homme dont la musculature débordante rapetissait à petit feu, jusqu'à lui faire prendre l'apparence d'un vieux petit homme portant des lunettes de soleil. Essoufflé, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la carapace de tortue qu'il utilisa comme sac à dos tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser un bâton au sol.

 _– On arrête déjà ?_ s'étonna Gokū. _Mais, Kame Sennin, vous êtes vachement fort ! Vous avez même réussi à me surprendre avec ce Kamehameha, c'est incroyable !_

Le vieil homme se retourna alors vers Gokū au moment où l'autre combattant – un jeune homme chauve sans nez et avec six points sur le front – atterrissait à ses côté, en sueur.

 _– Et ton Kienzan était terrible, Krilin !_ poursuivit le redoutable combattant. _Il est passé à un cheveu de me trancher !_

 _– Tu parles_ , grogna l'interpellé. _Tu t'en es servi pour te couper les ongles..._

Gokū, gêné, se mit une main dans les cheveux.

 _– Où est Chichi ?_ demanda Krilin. _Elle ne veut pas t'aider aussi ?_

 _– Elle veut plus me voir tant que j'ai pas réparé les choses_ , soupira Gokū. _Elle dit que je lui rappelle l'échec et la mort de Gohan..._

Les paroles avaient été prononcées simplement – comme toujours avec Gokū. Mais elles étaient dures. Krilin connaissait son ami mieux que personne, et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse.

Même si son comportement n'en dévoilait rien.

 _– De toute façon_ , intervint Kame Sennin, _tu es trop fort pour nous. J'ai pu te surprendre grâce à mon expérience, mais l'écart de force qui nous sépare est trop important, Gokū._

 _– Justement, vous pouvez encore m'apprendre des choses !_

 _– Gokū, tu ne comprends pas ? Nous sommes épuisés, Krilin et moi. Pour toi, c'était juste un échauffement, une mise en place des techniques, mais on a tout donné. On n'est plus en état._

Il se tourna vers une jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui avait assisté à la scène.

 _– J'aurais bien besoin d'un petit massage..._ dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. _Je suis fatigué !_

Il s'écroula tête la première contre sa poitrine.

Grossière erreur, comprit-il trop tard, lorsqu'une baffe monumentale lui éjecta ses lunettes de soleil.

 _– Espèce de sale pervers !_ s'exclama la jeune femme, furieuse.

D'un geste rapide du pied digne d'un artiste martial, elle écrasa les lunettes tombées par terre.

 _– Au fait, Bulma_ , lui dit Gokū tandis que le vieil homme tentait de ramasser ses lunettes sous le pied de la furie, _tu veux pas réveiller Yamcha pour qu'il me combatte à son tour ?_

 _– Tu plaisantes ?_ grogna-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en se tournant et marchant vers l'individu qui semblait endormi par terre. _Regarde-moi cette larve en position fœtale !_

Une goutte de sueur perla le front de Gokū qui se tourna vers Kami et Popo, les deux observant la scène avec un peu de retrait. Mais ceux-ci tournèrent aussitôt la tête pour sembler soudainement passionnés par les nuages en dessous d'eux.

Gokū soupira.

Kami était cependant perturbé.

 _* En temps normal, il aurait pu s'entraîner dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps... Est-ce vraiment le bon choix ? *_

 _* Faîtes-moi confiance, mon ami. *_

 _– Et Tenshinhan qui est introuvable..._ reprit Gokū.

 _– Je sais !_ s'exclama soudain Kame Sennin en remettant ses lunettes cassées – qui lui donnaient un air particulièrement ridicule. _Karin-sama !_

 _– Ah oui !_ jubila Gokū. _Je l'avais oublié !_

 _– Ah bah, ça fait plaisir..._ murmura une voix à ses côtés.

Gokū se retourna et fit face à un gros chat bleu aux yeux clos et qui portait une canne.

 _– Karin-sama, vous êtes venu m'affronter ? Youpi !_

 _– Quoi ? Euh... Hum... Non... Juste vous avertir._

 _– Nous avertir ?_ répéta Kami.

 _– Piccolo est là._

* * *

Kakashi avait dû s'éloigner de l'invocation de Danzō qui n'appréciait visiblement pas de le garder sur son dos. Le ninja copieur se trouvait à présent aux côtés de l'Hokage.

Tous deux partageaient la même expression de surprise en voyant l'individu qui se tenait face à eux : Danzō.

 _– Comment est-ce possible ?_ ne put retenir Kakashi. _J'ai touché ses organes internes avec mon Raikiri..._

 _* Y a-t-il un rapport avec son bras droit couvert de Sharingan ? *_

 _– Izanagi..._ murmura sombrement le Sandaime Hokage. _Au prix d'un œil, un Uchiha peut transformer une réalité qui le touche en simple illusion... Y compris sa propre mort. C'est la technique qu'il utilisée pour se libérer de la prison._

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

 _– C'est donc comme ça que tu as exploité les terribles événements qui ont frappé les Uchiha, Danzō ?_ reprit Hiruzen. _Je comprends mieux ton alliance avec Orochimaru..._

 _– Un tel pouvoir ne peut être détenu par n'importe qui_ , répliqua ce dernier.

 _– Vous avez une bien haute opinion de vous-même_ , murmura Kakashi.

 _– Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon, fils de Croc-Blanc, étant donnée la pupille qui te sert d'œil gauche._

Kakashi baissa sombrement les yeux.

 _– Si Sakumo Hatake ou Obito Uchiha étaient présents_ , intervint le Sandaime Hokage, _nul doute qu'ils auraient contribué à la grandeur de Konoha. Ce que tu as échoué à faire, tout comme moi, à l'évidence..._

Le ninja copieur, surpris par une telle déclaration, tourna les yeux vers le Sandaime Hokage. Celui-ci semblait étonnamment serein.

 _– Il semble que nous ayons beaucoup de choses à apprendre de la nouvelle génération. Peut-être est-il temps de nous retirer._

 _– Pitoyable_ , murmura Danzō.

 _* Tenir suffisamment contre Hiruzen est une chose_ , pensa-t-il tandis que le bâton de son adversaire se transformait en un primate bipède faisant face à Baku. _Mais avec la présence du jeune Hatake à ses côtés, cela devient plus compliqué. J'ai déjà perdu deux des six Sharingan de mon bras avec Izanagi... Que fait le Saiya-jin ? *_

Soudain, il s'immobilisa.

 _* Cette sensation... ! *_

C'était comme si un super-volcan lointain venait subitement d'entrer en éruption. Une ombre cataclysmique venait d'entacher la lumière du monde des ninjas.

Kakashi se protégea le visage de ses avant-bras avant de se rendre compte que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une catastrophe naturelle.

C'était bien pire que ça.

Un Chakra considérable grandissait. C'était sans commune mesure avec n'importe quelle autre source d'énergie.

Quelque chose de terrible avait lieu, là-bas, à proximité du village.

Le champ de bataille tout entier frissonna d'un même mouvement à la sensation de la terrible énergie qui émanait de la montagne..

Jiraiya ressentait bien le Chakra de Raditz fluctuer de plus en plus tandis que sa force augmentait – à son grand étonnement.

 _* Quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu... *_

Il fit un bond en arrière en voyant le Saiya-jin grandir. Une épaisse fourrure poussait sur tout son corps qui se transformait en véritable monstre...

Itachi revint brutalement à la réalité.

Il tomba à genoux en crachant du sang.

 _– Il a réagi... À mon Tsukuyomi._

Mais Jiraiya était complètement abasourdi. Il n'arrivait même plus à définir de limite au Chakra du monstre qui se tenait à présent entre eux. Cela dépassait de loin l'entendement de ce que tout Shinobi pouvait imaginer.

À Konoha, tous les combats s'étaient arrêtés, chacun des regards étant fixés vers la montagne où se tenait le tout puissant Ōzaru.


	40. Cataclysme

Un convoi progressait, sur les routes du Pays du Feu. Il était particulièrement bien gardé, avec à son bord une Shinobi d'exception. Il s'agissait de la Mizukage de Kiri, venue faire la route pour rejoindre le village caché de Konoha. Elle souhaitait voir par elle même ce que promettait ce nouvel Hokage. Bien que consciente de la dangerosité de ce qu'il possédait et de la menace qu'il décrivait, mais ignorer ou refuser la proposition de Danzō Shimura n'était – à son sens – pas la méthode la plus stratégique.

Malgré les nombreux kilomètres séparant son convoi du village, celui-ci s'immobilisa brutalement. Un Chakra d'une puissance inouïe venait d'être perçu par l'ensemble des personnes en présence. C'était une énergie incommensurable, sinistre et menaçante qui figea aussitôt chacun des membres du cortège.

Soudain, apparaissant sans prévenir, un troupeau de cervidés fit irruption, courant à toute allure dans leur direction. Les Shinobi chargés de surveiller la dirigeante contrèrent aussitôt la charge des animaux en les repoussant pour éviter qu'ils ne dégradent le chariot luxueux dans lequel se trouvait la Mizukage.

Celle-ci regardait d'un air intrigué les animaux passer tout près d'elle dans une course effréné et paniquée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua une multitude d'oiseaux s'enfuir du même endroit. Elle eut même la surprise de repérer un ours brun et un tigre courir côte à côte – comportement totalement inhabituel pour ces deux espèces solitaires – toujours dans cette même direction opposée à celle du village vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

Le règne animal tout entier fuyait la région de Konoha, comme si la vie n'avait plus de raison de s'y épanouir.

 _* Il se passe quelque chose... *_

 _– Je continue seule_ , fit-elle en sortant.

 _– Quoi ?!_ s'exclama l'un de ses fidèles soldats. _Mais, Mizukage-sama, c'est trop dangereux..._

 _– C'est justement pour ça que je continue seule_ , répliqua-t-elle. _Vous, rentrez chez vous, retrouvez vos familles._

 _– Hein ?_

Elle soupira en s'éloignant dans la forêt, laissant derrière elle son convoi.

 _* J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... *_

Bondissant de branches en branches, la chef du village de Kiri tentait tant bien que mal de rester indifférente à cette pression toujours plus grande qui semblait lui hurler de fuir le plus loin possible...

À Konoha, les Shinobi étaient tous tétanisés. Ils avaient déjà ressenti cette terrifiante impression. C'était le désespoir.

Les civils sortaient de chez eux, ne ressentant plus aucune sécurité dans leurs logements. Asuma et Kurenaï étaient également présents, tentant de maintenir un ordre auquel eux-même ne croyaient plus.

Mais c'était là leur devoir en tant que Shinobi.

Un gamin d'une dizaine d'années fit soudainement son apparition, courant dans les rues en direction du Sandaime Hokage qui le regarda avec inquiétude.

 _– Konohamaru... !_ s'exclama celui-ci.

 _– Grand-père !_

Dans cette ambiance pré-apocalyptique, seuls deux individus continuaient de se battre. Naruto et Sasuke échangeaient coup sur coup dans un duel alimenté par la volonté que rien ne pouvait arrêter...

* * *

L'immense cage laissait voir Kyūbi, debout, tendu, les poils hérissés. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son allure aurait terrifié même les plus aguerris.

 _– Naruto..._ murmura le démon en reniflant l'air. _Tu dois..._

 _– Tu vas encore me demander de te libérer ?!_ s'exclama Naruto. _Pas question, je ne te laisserai pas tuer Sa..._

 _– ... Fuir..._

Le jeune garçon s'interrompit suite au dernier mot du Bijū.

 _– Q-quoi ?_ s'étonna-t-il, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

 _– Tu dois fuir. Ta misérable vie est en danger..._

Naruto resta un moment immobile. C'était la première fois que le démon titanesque semblait avoir peur.

* * *

Sasuke profita de cette inattention du jeune Uzumaki pour l'envoyer au sol d'un violent uppercut.

Reprenant son souffle, il prit plus pleinement conscience de la puissance désastreuse provenant de la montagne.

Sur celle-ci se tenait Jiraiya et Itachi, paralysés par l'incroyable Chakra émanant de leur adversaire.

 _* Impossible_ , pensa le Sannin en observant le monstre. _On... On ne peut pas combattre ça... ! *_

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _* Ça dépasse l'entendement... *_

Il sentait son corps trembler, comme si le Chakra incroyable du gorille géant s'infiltrait jusqu'à en faire vibrer chaque cellule.

 _* Est-ce... Un dieu ? *_

Le gorille fixait Itachi droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait bien tenté d'utiliser le Tsukuyomi contre le monstre, mais c'était sans aucun espoir, la nouvelle puissance de Raditz était telle que même les plus puissantes illusions du monde étaient sans effet contre lui.

Zetsu fronçait les sourcils.

 _– Qu'est-ce que... ?_ s'inquiéta le blanc.

 _– Ōzaru..._ murmura le noir, surprenant l'autre moitié de son corps qui ne sembla pas comprendre ce terme.

Mais il lui parut évident que ce mot s'apparentait à l'apocalypse.

 _– VERMINES !_ hurla le singe géant. _DEPUIS LE DÉBUT VOUS ME CONTRÔLIEZ ?! VOUS ALLEZ PAYER !_

 _AMATERASU_

Des flammes noires naquirent sur sa main. Le gorille la leva pour la placer à hauteur de sa tête et contempla le terrible feu d'un regard amusé.

 _– C'EST TOUT ?!_

Il éjecta les flammes d'une émanation de Ki, balayant la terrifiante énergie noire comme une vulgaire tâche.

Itachi s'écroula par terre en se tenant l'œil droit. Son utilisation répétée de techniques du Mangekyō Sharingan brouillait sa vue et l'épuisait. D'épaisses larmes de sang se faufilaient entre ses doigts.

 _– JE VAIS COMMENCER PAR TOI, MOUSTIQUE !_ s'exclama Raditz sous sa forme de gorille.

Il arma son poing à une vitesse incroyable, surtout pour sa taille. Itachi savait que le niveau de puissance du monstre était trop élevé pour pouvoir échapper à son coup, malgré le Sharingan, car quand bien même il ne serait pas directement touché, il serait indirectement pris par la puissance de l'impact.

Et il semblait que le moindre contact – même par effleurement – de ce monstre abusivement puissant serait synonyme de mort subite.

Mais soudain, Jiraiya attrapa le titanesque gorille par la queue et tenta de le tirer vers lui.

 _– Pas très malin, pour un singe !_ s'exclama le Sannin – choqué par sa propre audace. _Tourner le dos au plus puissant adversaire pour s'en prendre au plus faible n'a rien de stratégique !_

À son grand étonnement, Raditz parut perturbé par cette interruption.

 _– LÂCHE MA QUEUE, ENFOIRÉ !_ hurla-t-il en se retournant brutalement, envoyant valser Jiraiya contre un rocher qu'il explosa.

Malgré le renforcement considérable du corps apporté par l'énergie naturelle, le Sannin sentit de nombreux os se briser et ne se releva pas.

Le gorille se désintéressa de lui et se retourna vers Itachi.

 _– C'est... Tout... Ce... Que... T'as ?_ balbutia Jiraiya en crachant un filet de sang.

Le monstre se retourna, fixant l'ermite obstiné d'un regard incrédule.

Mais ce n'était que du bluff. Jiraiya donnait toute sa volonté dans ces quelques mots.

 _– Je... Pète... La... Forme... !_

L'Ōzaru fixa le Sannin avec rage et concentra son énergie dans sa gueule. Il allait cracher un rayon suffisant pour pulvériser chaque particule de son corps – et probablement la région derrière lui.

 _* Tout repose sur toi_ , pensa Jiraiya. _Itachi... *_

Tandis que le gorille s'apprêtait à pousser son terrible hurlement, il sentit comme une décharge électrique.

Il se retourna et chercha l'origine de cette soudaine souffrance.

Itachi était recouvert d'un sombre concentré énergétique ayant l'apparence d'un immense buste dont la taille était comparable à celui du gorille, mais sans les jambes. L'entité géante était en revanche accompagnée de bras dont l'un empoignait une sorte de bouclier structuré en cercles concentriques. Quant à sa main droite, elle tenait ce qui ressemblait à une gourde de laquelle sortait une immense lame énergétique dorée.

 _* Susano'o_ , pensa Jiraiya avec étonnement. Alors c'est ça, le légendaire potentiel des Uchiha... *

À côté de la lame tenue par Susano'o reposait la queue du gorille géant.

Raditz mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais la réalité ne tarda pas à s'imposer d'elle-même.

Sa queue avait été tranchée.

Il se sentait rapetisser en taille et en force.

 _– QUOI ?! IMPOSSIBLE ! COMMENT DEUX VERMINES COMME VOUS... ?!_

 _– Chaque technique possède son point faible_ , répondit calmement l'Uchiha aux yeux baignés de sang tandis que le monstre reprenait peu à peu son apparence humaine.

La terrible pression imposée par le monstre se dissipait rapidement.

Au sein du village, Kakashi ressentait la diminution énergétique. C'était comme s'il pouvait de nouveau respirer. Mais toutes ces émotions, ajoutées à son utilisation intensive du Sharingan, avaient été trop pour le ninja copieur qui se sentit vaciller, et tomber, perdant connaissance en plein champ de bataille.

Il ne restait toutefois plus l'ombre d'un combat, sur la place de Konoha. Les Shinobi qui se faisaient face se fixaient à présent sans une once d'agressivité. C'était comme si la terreur partagée les avait unis, faisant battre les cœurs à l'unisson dans une guerre futile en comparaison du monstre.

Danzō était le plus perturbé. Face à lui se tenait Hiruzen, dont le visage sombre s'était apaisé.

 _– Comprends-tu maintenant, Danzō ?_ murmura le Sandaime Hokage.

Les autres Shinobi les écoutaient attentivement.

 _– Il est des forces qui sont incontrôlables._

Le Sandaime Hokage s'approcha.

 _– En cela se trouvait ton erreur..._

Son adversaire le fixa en silence, incapable de nier.

 _– Cependant_ , reprit le vieux Sarutobi, _mon erreur fut d'avoir refusé ta vision._

Les Anbu étaient tous immobiles, conscients d'assister à un événement historique de Konoha.

 _– Apprenons de nos erreurs_ , reprit le Sandaime Hokage, _et combattons ce mal..._

Il lui tendit la main.

 _– ... Ensemble._

Danzō leva la main dans sa direction...

Itachi était épuisé. Jiraiya était à peine conscient.

Mais le Sannin souriait, même si cela lui faisait terriblement mal. Ils avaient réussi, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu.

* * *

 _– Cette action marqua la première victoire de l'Humanité..._ murmura le vieux sage Serpent Blanc. _Mais..._

* * *

Le sourire du Sannin se dissipa en même temps que la rage de Raditz explosait.

 _* Quoi ?! Il lui reste autant d'énergie ?! *_

 _– CONNARDS !_ hurla le Saiya-jin. _VOUS M'AVEZ CONTRÔLÉ, VOUS AVEZ RUINÉ MA FIERTÉ... ET VOUS AVEZ OSÉ TRANCHER MA PRÉCIEUSE QUEUE !?_

La rage bouillonnait en lui tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient réussi à lui faire obéir bêtement à des ordres, au point qu'il avait carrément presque coupé toute communication avec ses alliés.

 _* Vegeta va me tuer... *_

Il s'éleva dans les airs, sous le regard impuissant de Jiraiya.

 _– JE JURE DE TOUS VOUS EXTERMINER !_

Sa main levée s'illumina et il la pointa en direction de Konoha. Jiraiya ressentit avec effroi la puissance de cette attaque. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur cette énergie considérable.

 _* Non... Non... ! *_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il remarqua qu'Itachi avait disparu.

 _* Lâche..._ pensa le Sannin avec rage. _*_

Dévalant la pente de la montagne à une vitesse vertigineuse, l'Uchiha fonçait en fait droit sur Konoha.

 _* Et maintenant_ , pensa un individu portant la cape de l'Akatsuki, soudainement apparu à la gauche de Zetsu. _Que vas-tu faire, Itachi ? *_

Sous son masque en forme de spirale brillait un Sharingan qui suivait l'avancée rapide d'Itachi en direction de son village natal.

Et Raditz tira.

* * *

Les sept Dragon Slayer étaient épuisés, mais un sourire était dessiné sur tous les visages tandis qu'Orochimaru semblait agoniser sous le poison de Cobra.

 _* C'était donc ça_ , pensa le Sannin en les observant tour à tour. _*_

Son regard s'attarda sur Wendy.

 _* La fillette maîtrisait une technique Fūton renforcée par l'énergie naturelle qui a su contrer la mienne... *_

Il regarda Sting.

 _* Des armes de lumière, utilisant le Senjutsu pour isoler son Yang et l'y mélanger. *_

Il fixa Rog.

 _* Les ombres... Même chose avec le Yin. *_

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard noir de Gajil.

 _* Le métal... L'acier ? Son Doton était fortifié par l'énergie naturelle. *_

Il tourna la tête pour observer Luxus.

 _* Des éclairs jaunes lui permettant d'atteindre une vitesse que peu de Shinobi rêveraient seulement d'égaler... Un Raiton boosté... *_

Son regard se posa sur son dernier ennemi, l'homme-serpent, Cobra.

 _* Le poison, ou l'utilisation de la puissance des serpents pour transformer le Chakra en une nouvelle nature inédite... *_

Puis il fixa Natsu.

 _* Et un feu comparable au plasma des étoiles... Un potentiel étonnant aussi puissant que l'Enton des Uchiha... ! Ce n'est pas juste du Katon... *_

Malgré le poison, un sourire douloureux se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du terrifiant Nukenin agonisant.

 _* Je vois, les Dragon Slayer ne sont pas juste des mages avec une magie particulière... Ce sont des êtres ayant la capacité innée ou acquise d'utiliser le Senjutsu... Le Senjutsu des Dragons... ! *_

Il fronça les sourcils, concentré.

 _* Pas de crapauds, pas de limaces... Seulement des serpents, évolués en dragons ! Pas de doute, mon hypothèse se confirme... *_

Il fut brutalement éjecté par un violent coup de poing circulaire enflammé qui lui pulvérisa une partie du visage. Les mages le virent même fondre sur place, sous leurs yeux ébahis.

 _– Merde_ , grogna Natsu. _Je crois que je l'ai tapé trop fort..._

Mais quelque chose clochait. Orochimaru continuait de fondre.

Son corps tout entier brunissait à vue d'œil.

Il se transformait littéralement en boue qui finit par se répandre sur les pavés, ce qui perturba franchement ses adversaires.

 _– C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ s'exclama Gajil.

 _– On dirait... Un clone... De boue..._ murmura Luxus.

 _– Quand a-t-il... ?_ s'étonna Sting.

 _– Sans doute quand il a utilisé sa technique de sons et lumières_ , supposa Rog.

 _– Merde !_ s'exclama Cobra en frappant sur le sol. _Il a fait diversion... ! Je l'entends, il s'éloigne... Je l'entends s'échapper ! MERDE !_

 _* Poursuivre ce combat aurait été inutile_ , pensa Orochimaru, filant à toute vitesse, transformé en une sorte d'épais serpent. _J'ai eu ma réponse. *_

Il eut un rictus.

 _* Les dragons sont la clé pour connaître toutes les vérités de l'Univers... ! *_

Le Sannin glissait sur les chemins sinueux avec l'aisance d'une vipère, sa face souriante illuminée par la Lune.

 _* Depuis que j'ai acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs, l'avertissement de Zeref est devenu superflu. À présent, tu es ma cible... *_

Son objectif était clair.

 _* ... Roi Dragon de l'Apocalypse... Ailes noires du désespoir... *_

Et il disparut dans la nuit.

 _* ... Acnologia... ! *_

* * *

 _KAMEHAMEHA_

 _MAKANKŌ SAPPŌ_

Les deux puissantes éjections d'énergie se heurtèrent de plein fouet.

Piccolo avait retrouvé Gokū, sur le palais de Kami.

Ils avaient confronté leurs attaques les plus puissantes, reprenant leur dernier combat là où ils l'avaient arrêté, comme l'avait exigé le démon.

C'était le choc de deux volontés. Gokū serrait les dents tandis que Piccolo hurlait, toutes canines dehors. Chaque fibre musculaire des combattant était bandée à son paroxysme dans cet ultime affrontement qui marquerait l'avenir du monde.

Kami et Popo observaient cette confrontation avec sérieux.

Les regard étaient sombres, car il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qui gagnerait...

En effet, le Kamehameha de Gokū était immense et disposait d'une énergie considérable.

Mais la technique mise au point par Piccolo était plus concentrée, plus aboutie...

Gokū regardait avec effarement la technique de son adversaire prendre le dessus et se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Grignotant les mètres, les centimètres, les millimètres qui restaient, elle s'imposait d'elle-même comme étant la plus puissante, au grand étonnement de Gokū qui ne put retenir une certaine satisfaction de voir son rival devenir aussi fort...

* * *

Kimimaro et Kabuto s'arrêtèrent une fois sortis du village. Sur une colline à l'opposé de la montagne où se tenait Raditz, ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Kimimaro en avait bien besoin. Il ressentait pleinement les effets de sa maladie – celle-là même qui fut jadis ce qui l'empêcha de devenir le réceptacle de l'âme de son maître, Orochimaru.

Kabuto, quant à lui, était épuisé. Son combat avec le ninja copieur l'avait vraiment vidé. Il savait en revanche qu'il pourrait récupérer, contrairement à son partenaire qui ne tenait encore debout que par la seule force de sa volonté.

Après un rapide souffle, les deux fuyards s'apprêtaient à repartir.

 _– Et où comptez-vous aller ?_ demanda une voix derrière eux.

Deux individus au masque d'Anbu leur faisaient face. Kabuto fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

 _– Ne devriez-vous pas défendre votre village ?_ demanda-t-il.

 _– C'est ce que nous faisons..._

L'Anbu qui lui faisait face retira son masque, dévoilant le visage d'un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux bruns qui devait avoir l'âge de Kimimaro.

 _– Je vois_ , murmura Kabuto. _Tu es Haku, le rejeton de l'épéiste Zabuza... Je pense que ton nouveau maître, Kakashi, a besoin de ton aide._

 _– Il saura se défendre tout seul !_ s'exclama l'Anbu à ses côtés. _Où est Sasuke ?_

Malgré son masque, sa voix de jeune fille et ses cheveux roses trahirent aussitôt son identité.

 _– Sakura Haruno..._ ricana Kabuto en réajustant ses lunettes. _Intéressant..._

Mais Kimimaro n'avait pas la même patience.

 _– Disparaissez_ , parvint-il difficilement à articuler. _Ou... Je vous... Tue !_

Un éclair de frayeur parcourut le regard de Sakura, mais l'instant d'après, seule la détermination animait cette jeune fille qui fonça, kunaï en main, droit vers le jeune Kaguya.

 _– Je fais diversion !_ s'exclama-t-elle, s'adressant à Haku. _Occupe-toi de l'autre !_

Et elle frappa Kimimaro. Mais ce dernier, malgré son état, arrêta d'une main le coup de la jeune fille.

 _– Mais..._ s'étonna-t-il. _Tu es... Faible... ?_

 _* C'est mauvais... !_ pensa Haku, voyant Sakura en terrible danger. _*_

* * *

Le rayon de Piccolo traversa le cœur de son adversaire.

Ce fut brutal, rapide, efficace.

Et Son Gokū tomba.

Piccolo s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Puis, à mesure que l'évidence s'imposait d'elle-même, un sourire carnassier illumina son visage.

 _– AHAHAH ! ENFIN !_

Dans une attitude de pure folie, le démon se mit alors à envoyer des déflagrations sur le corps de Gokū, s'acharnant sur ce cadavre sans défense pour y déverser toute sa haine, toute sa frustration des années passées. Chaque coup faisait trembler le palais, mais aussi chacun des cœurs des amis de Gokū qui assistaient, impuissants, à cette scène cauchemardesque.

Après des secondes, des minutes ou peut-être des heures de violence gratuite, le calme revint et Piccolo se volatilisa aussi vite qu'il était apparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un rire dément suivi d'un profond désespoir...

* * *

L'apocalyptique attaque de Raditz se déplaçait en direction du village, comme au ralenti. Jiraiya la regardait avec impuissance franchir les barrières invisibles protégeant le village d'intrusions ennemies.

Mais une lueur subsistait étonnamment en lui.

 _* L'attaque de Raditz est anormalement lente..._ remarqua-t-il. _Il doit l'avoir faite dans le but de bien nous faire prendre conscience de son acte... *_

Il tenta de se relever, en vain.

 _* C'est comme dans toute histoire... Le méchant est trop arrogant... Il prend le temps de torturer sa victime... Il fait durer le plaisir... Et c'est ce qui cause sa perte... ! *_

Il fronça les sourcils tandis que la boule d'énergie approchait dangereusement des bâtiments.

 _* ... Car cela permet au héro de sauver le monde ! *_

Non loin, Danzō assistait à une scène insolite.

Face à lui se tenait Hiruzen Sarutobi, son rival de toujours qui, jusqu'ici, avait montré une confiance constante et infaillible, et se retrouvait à présent les yeux baignés de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ridées. Le vieux Sarutobi pleurait. L'Hokage pleurait pour Konoha, son village. Il pleurait pour ses amis, ses frères, ses enfants. Il pleurait pour son petit-fils, Konohamaru, qui – comme tous les autres villageois – n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir.

Jusqu'à ce que le village soit la cible d'un cataclysme, Hiruzen n'était pas inquiet. Au fond, la guerre intestine qui était née était problématique pour les résistants parmi lesquels il figurait, mais il savait que, derrière lui, des enfants vivraient. Il connaissait Danzō mieux que personne. Celui-ci était rusé, visant parfois son but en prenant le chemin le plus direct sans se préoccuper du reste, mais il n'avait jamais laissé son honneur de côté.

Et, plus que tout, Hiruzen connaissait son amour pour le village. Et c'est pourquoi il le pleurait aussi à présent.

Mais le vieux rival du Sandaime Hokage ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir. Son bras tendu se tourna en direction du petit-fils bien aimé de celui qui l'avait toujours dépassé.

 _MOKUTON – JUBAKU EISŌ_

Soudain, son membre sembla se transformer en branches qui s'allongèrent à grande vitesse, attrapant le jeune garçon qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, sous les yeux abasourdis de son grand-père.

 _– Tel est l'héritage du Shodaime Hokage_ , murmura l'ancien chef de la Racine.

Son regard se leva pour fixer d'un œil déterminé l'attaque de Raditz qui allait toucher le village.

 _– Puissent les enfants de ce monde réussir là où nous avons échoué, Hiruzen._

Naruto et Sasuke restaient immobiles en voyant l'impitoyable sphère énergétique foncer droit sur le village. Sans même se parler, tous deux avaient compris ce que cela signifiait...

C'était la mort, et ils l'acceptaient. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix...

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il y eut un flash, suivi d'une sourde détonation. Et puis plus rien.

La Mizukage était arrivée sur les hauteurs d'une petite dune, lui permettant de voir le village de Konoha se dessiner à l'horizon.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place.

Il y eut un incroyable flash lumineux, suivi peu après par un gigantesque champignon incandescent qui s'éleva jusque dans les nuages, alors brutalement soufflés par la tempête énergétique qui en émanait.

Les arbres environnants furent presque aussitôt balayés sur des kilomètres à l'arrivée de l'onde de choc.

Un grondement sourd duquel émanait toute la puissance dévastatrice de l'explosion suivit, plongeant toute la région dans une ambiance terrifiante.

Jiraiya avait été projeté dans les airs, puis protégé en grande partie par le flanc de la montagne. Ce qui lui restait d'énergie naturelle lui faisait ressentir la disparition d'une multitude de Chakra. Ce à quoi il assistait était un véritable génocide.

Son village, sa maison, ses amis, sa famille, ses souvenirs ; tout s'éteignait.

Impuissant, il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience...

La déflagrante boule de feu se dissipait lentement, laissant apparaître les statues des Hokage, seuls vestiges de la grandeur d'un village construit sur des valeurs inestimables dont ils dominaient à présent les ruines et les cadavres.

Konoha avait été détruit.

* * *

 _– ... Cela marqua également la fin de l'ère Shinobi..._ conclut sombrement le Sage Serpent Blanc.


	41. Rencontres célestes

Le pion fut déplacé.

 _– Cela faisait longtemps, cher Kaiōshin._

Le concerné était concentré sur la table le séparant de l'individu qui le fixait d'un regard dont la profondeur ne connaissait d'égale.

 _– Du Shōgi..._ murmura le dieu suprême en faisant bouger un de ses pions par télépathie. _Vraiment ?_

 _– Ce jeu est intéressant_ , répliqua son interlocuteur qui déplaça le fou d'un simple regard. _Le fait qu'il fût créé sur mon monde natal n'est pas étranger à cet attrait. Mais il me rappelle surtout ce besoin qu'ont les êtres de toujours transformer la grandeur en opposition._

 _– À ce propos_ , répliqua un troisième individu, légèrement en retrait par rapport au Kaiōshin, _il existe une limite divine qui ne devrait être franchie... Ce lieu n'est pas libre d'accès..._

 _– En effet, Kibito_ , répondit l'autre. _Mais sur quoi repose donc cette règle, si ce n'est l'arrogance des dieux ?_

 _– Insolent !_

 _– Pardonnez ma franchise_ , le taquina-t-il tout en poursuivant sa partie de Shōgi avec le Kaiōshin, _mais je tente de comprendre ce qui pourrait justifier cette interdiction marquant la supériorité d'une catégorie d'êtres. Après tout, si celle-ci est avérée, ne doit-elle pas se manifester dans la plus grande normalité ?_

 _– C'est remettre en cause le système divin_ , murmura le Kaiōshin d'un air amusé tandis que son lancier s'emparait du fou de son adversaire de jeu.

 _– Certes._

Son cavalier se déplaça tout seul et vint l'emporter sur le lancier du dieu suprême.

 _– Mais n'est-ce pas important ?_

 _– Pas si le système en question est infaillible..._ grogna Kibito.

 _– Êtes-vous certain qu'il le soit ?_

 _– On parle de dieux !_

 _– Mais pourquoi suis-je surpris par ce système ? Pourquoi ne m'apparaît-il pas comme juste ?_

 _– Parce que vous êtes sot !_

 _– Kibito !_ s'exclama Kaiōshin, offensé, qui était jusqu'alors plus concentré sur sa partie. _Après tout, par son lien avec la fleur du Kaiju et son éveil aux yeux divins, il a toute légitimité à se tenir en ces lieux. Il est notre invité._

Son adversaire de jeu éclata d'un rire amusé en fixant ses deux interlocuteurs de ses yeux pénétrants aux cercles concentriques.

 _– De toute façon, je ne vois pas quel est le problème_ , reprit Kibito. _Cela a toujours été ainsi..._

 _– Laissez-moi vous poser une question..._ commença le sage assis en tailleur, lévitant à un mètre du sol.

Son pion avança d'une case.

 _– Quelle différence isole le système divin de la loi de la jungle ?_

 _– Comment osez-vous... Comparer le sacré à quelque chose d'aussi primitif... ?!_

 _– Ce n'est qu'une simple question. Qu'est-ce qui distingue ces deux modes de fonctionnement reposant sur le fait que des êtres imposent leur supériorité sur d'autres ? La différence est-elle un motif justifiant l'inégalité ? Peut-on seulement parler de système, c'est-à-dire de construction, dans un mode de fonctionnement où la loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure ? En bref, votre condition divine n'est-elle pas alimentée que par vous-même, par un point de vue unique correspondant à celui qui impose et non par la victime ?_

 _– Est-ce une accusation ?_

 _– Loin de moi cette idée._

Il y eut un silence, uniquement ponctué par le bruit des pièces du Shōgi qui se déplaçaient toutes seules. La tour du Kaiōshin était face à un pion de son adversaire, mais une autre pièce vint alors se mettre sur son côté.

 _– Vous sacrifiez votre général d'argent ?_ s'étonna le dieu suprême, utilisant ce prétexte pour rompre un silence devenu embarrassant. _Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous y gagnez..._

Sa tour s'en empara.

 _– Je sauve un pion_ , répliqua son interlocuteur tandis que la pièce concernée avançait d'une case.

Le Kaiōshin le fixa d'un regard dur.

 _– Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici juste pour jouer au Shōgi et débattre sur le système divin ?_

Son fou s'empara d'un des cavaliers de son adversaire.

 _– Eh bien_ , repondit celui-ci, _si. Lorsque l'injustice croît dans l'Univers, ne rien faire en se satisfaisant de sa condition innée n'est pas nécessairement le seul chemin possible..._

Ses yeux se tournèrent un bref instant en direction de Kibito, lequel semblait fulminer de l'intérieur.

 _– Cela concerne votre monde ?_ murmura le Kaiōshin. _J'ai eu vent du nombre important de nouvelles âmes... Un vrai génocide... J'en suis désolé._

Il marqua respectueusement une pause tandis que son adversaire de jeu l'emportait sur son fou.

 _– Malheureusement, je crains que vous ne puissiez y intervenir_ , reprit le dieu suprême. _Après tout, vous êtes mort..._

 _– Hum_ , murmura le sage dont le Rinnegan sembla étinceler l'espace d'un court instant. _J'aime cependant penser que la mort n'est qu'un état d'esprit destiné à dévoiler toute la richesse de la vie..._

Devant l'air sérieux de son interlocuteur, il éclata de rire.

 _– Rassurez-vous, loin de moi l'idée d'intervenir de façon plus... Physique... Dans le monde d'aujourd'hui... ! Mais les yeux de mon frère ont repéré un individu intéressant..._

* * *

Son Gokū faisait la queue, au milieu d'une multitude d'autres âmes.

Toutes se dirigeaient en direction d'une grande bâtisse lointaine.

 _– Je suis où ?_ demanda-t-il à un individu à la peau bleutée guidant la foule à l'aide d'un mégaphone.

 _– Dans l'Autre Monde_ , répondit l'interpellé. _Restez dans votre rang._

 _– Ah, oups, d'accord, désolé ! Et euh... Je sais pas trop ce que c'est que cet autre monde, mais..._

 _– Ça suffit_ , répliqua l'autre. _On a assez de boulot aujourd'hui, y'a une arrivée massive d'âmes et le Roi Enma est débordé._

 _– Enma ?_ murmura-t-on derrière lui.

Gokū se tourna et étudia avec étonnement l'étrange singe qui était intervenu.

 _– Vous connaissez cet Enma ?_

 _– C'est moi, Enma !_ s'exclama-t-il.

 _– Arrêtez de dire des bêtises !_ reprit l'étrange être guidant la foule.

 _– Hein ?!_ s'offusqua le singe. _Hiruzen, dis-leur que c'est vr..._

 _– SILENCE !_ tonna-t-on soudain au loin.

Le vieux Sarutobi, situé juste derrière Enma, soupira.

 _– Je pense que le Roi Enma dont il est question se trouve là-bas..._

 _– Yosh !_ s'exclama le jeune guerrier. _Moi c'est Son Gokū._

 _– Son Gokū ?!_ répéta Enma le singe. _Te moque pas de moi, gamin. Tu veux plutôt dire que tu étais l'hôte de Yonbi ?_

 _– Gné ?_

Le concerné se gratta la tête.

 _– Non non, je n'ai rien à voir avec Bambi..._

 _– Yonbi... Son Gokū, le dieu des singes !_

 _– Connais pas..._

 _– Je vous suggère de vous taire, maintenant_ , les avisa Hiruzen avec sagesse.

Tandis que la file d'attente avançait, les discussions entre Gokū et le singe Enma reprenaient régulièrement, ce qui avait pour effet d'exaspérer le Sandaime Hokage qui ne pouvait que constater qu'ils attiraient l'attention de tous les défunts de Konoha, parmi lesquels se trouvait le Jōnin Asuma.

 _– Bonjour, Papa_ , marmonna celui-ci d'une voix détachée.

Le vieil homme le fixa d'un regard sombre.

 _– Alors, toi aussi..._

 _– Ouais_ , fit le grand ninja d'un air blasé, les mains dans les poches. _Bon sang, j'aurais aimé une dernière cigarette..._

 _– Je suis désolé, Asuma..._

 _– Bof, ça va, j'ai connu pire... Je crois..._

Après un long moment d'attente, ils arrivèrent enfin devant Enma, le roi, dont la taille impressionna grandement Son Gokū. Il fallait dire que ce colosse rouge portant des cornes avait une présence qu'il était difficile d'ignorer.

 _– Alors c'est vous_ , murmura-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur, _les fauteurs de trouble..._

 _– Moi c'est Gokū ! Et lui c'est Enma._

 _– Ferme-la, abruti_ , grogna le singe tandis que son homonyme le fixait d'un regard dur, apparemment plus dérangé par son nom que par l'attitude de Gokū.

 _– Enma, hein... Et Hiruzen Sarutobi... De la planète Shinto..._

Il regarda ses notes.

 _– Vous n'êtes pas les premiers, ni les derniers de ce monde... Vous avez fait de belles actions dans votre vie, mais il y a des combats, des guerres... Difficile de se prononcer... Même si votre attitude présente me pousse à choisir l'Enfer..._

Les deux parurent se décomposer sur place.

 _– Alors tel est le destin des Shinobi..._ murmura sombrement le Sandaime Hokage.

 _– D'ailleurs_ , reprit le roi dont le regard se fit plus pensif, _il semble que l'un de vos acolytes s'y soit bien adapté... Ce Madara Uchiha est une vraie plaie... Nul doute que vous serez bien accueillis !_

Sa réplique résonna un peu partout dans la foule qui attendait sagement en faisant la queue, générant un début de mouvement de panique chez tous les défunts Shinobi de Konoha.

 _– Restez dans vos rangs !_ s'exclama l'un des employés, totalement débordé.

Face à cette réaction, le Roi Enma éclata de rire.

 _– Oh, ça va, je plaisantais !_

Le calme revint rapidement, tandis qu'Hiruzen et Enma le singe étaient guidés vers leur destination – qui n'était pas l'Enfer.

Gokū se gratta la tête.

 _– Et ce Madara, il est fort ?_

 _– Ça t'intéresse, petit ?_ répliqua le Roi Enma. _Tu veux aller en Enfer ?_

 _– Euh..._

 _– Je doute que cela t'apporte beaucoup, Son Gokū_ , l'interrompit soudain un individu, croisant au passage Hiruzen qui le regarda avec étonnement.

C'était un homme, ou du moins ce qui s'en approchait le plus... Sa morphologie était celle d'un humain, à l'exception des deux excroissances sur son front qui s'apparentaient à de petites cornes.

Mais surtout, il était doté d'yeux aussi blancs que ses longs cheveux lisses.

 _* Le Byakugan... ?!_ pensa Hiruzen en passant à côté de lui. _*_

 _– Tout ce que tu vois n'est qu'un amas d'énergie spirituelle_ , poursuivit le mystérieux individu à l'adresse de Son Gokū. _Ce que ton esprit recompose en formes physiques..._

Il était vêtu d'un long manteau blanc sur lequel était dessinée une série de six tomoes noirs alignés autour de son cou.

 _– Vous êtes qui ?_ demanda Gokū, surpris et intrigué.

 _– Je suis celui qui t'a tué_ , répondit simplement l'étrange et énigmatique individu, avant de se tourner vers le colosse. _Roi Enma, je me charge du reste._

 _– Bien, Hamura-sama._

 _– Suis-moi, Son Gokū..._

* * *

Le Kaiōshin était concentré sur sa partie. Il menait clairement l'avantage.

 _– Bien joué_ , reconnut-il cependant après une belle action. _Votre pion est entrée en zone de promotion !_

Sa surprise amusa son adversaire de jeu qui se leva alors pendant que l'autre faisait bouger ses pièces.

 _– Vous partez ?_ s'étonna le dieu suprême.

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _– Je vous déconseille de semer le trouble..._

 _– Le trouble ?_ répéta son interlocuteur.

 _– L'équilibre de l'Univers est une chose complexe qui échappe au jugement personnel. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous, Kaiōshin, ne pouvons nous permettre d'intervenir à chaque problème._

 _– Le Ninshū outrepasse le jugement personnel et s'inscrit pleinement dans l'équilibre universel..._

Kibito paraissait outré, mais le Kaiōshin éclata de rire.

 _– Je dois admettre que votre philosophie connaît un certain succès dans l'au-delà... En seulement un millénaire, votre aura s'est imposée d'elle-même sur les Kaiō. Qui sait, vous pourriez bien me détrôner un jour... !_

Kibito se renfrogna. Le regard amusé de son maître se fit soudain plus mystique.

 _– Mais il faudrait pour cela éviter de quitter la partie avant sa fin..._

 _– Mais elle est finie..._ murmura le Rikudō Sennin en s'éloignant tandis que son pion promu se déplaçait tout seul sur la table de Shōgi.

 _* Échec et mat. *_

* * *

Hiruzen, Enma et Asuma suivaient les indications du guide qui allait les conduire au paradis. En se retournant, Hiruzen remarqua que Son Gokū et son accompagnateur – l'étonnant être qui s'apparentait à un Hyūga – s'étaient volatilisés.

Les retrouvailles assez plates entre un père et son fils après la mort dérangeaient Asuma. Mais pour l'heure, autre chose le perturbait davantage.

 _– Je ne trouve pas Konohamaru._

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, pensif.

 _– Pourtant_ , reprit le Jōnin, _il n'est pas plus discret que ce Gokū..._

Il y eut un silence, tandis qu'ils s'installaient à la demande de leur guide dans une sorte de nacelle et étaient rejoints par de nombreux visages familiers. Asuma reconnut Kurenaï à laquelle il réserva jalousement la place sur sa gauche, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son père.

 _– Après une telle déflagration, ça paraît peu probable, mais j'en viens à penser... Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait eu des survivants... ?_

* * *

 _– Kurama ?_

Le démon Renard était assoupi dans sa cage, bercé par le sinistre son des gouttes environnantes.

 _– Kurama !_

L'interpellé ouvrit un œil, passablement énervé d'être ainsi dérangé. Cela devait encore être Gyūki, ce satané démon à huit queues, qui venait lui faire la morale à propos de sa passivité.

 _– Ne m'ignore pas, Kurama !_

Non, ce n'était pas un Bijū...

 _– KURAMA !_

Le Kyūbi leva brutalement la tête, fixant devant lui la créature ailée qui osait le réveiller.

 _– Cela faisait longtemps..._ murmura d'une voix grave le terrifiant démon Renard à neuf queues.

Il se leva lentement, sans perdre de son regard mauvais l'être qui communiquait avec lui.

 _– Ignir, le Roi Dragon de feu..._


	42. Les craintes du dragon

Ignir était un immense dragon dont le corps était recouvert d'écailles rouges, à l'exception de sa partie intérieure qui était beige. Parsemée de cicatrices, cette majestueuse créature respirait la puissance.

 _– Comment vas-tu, Kurama ?_ demanda le colossal reptile ailé d'une voix grave.

 _– Hmpf..._ grogna le démon millénaire en ignorant sa question.

Le regard dur du dragon sembla s'adoucir légèrement.

 _– Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. J'admets avoir été absent un moment..._

Kurama fixait Ignir d'un regard de braise que même le dragon de feu sembla ressentir.

 _– ... Un long moment_ , admit ce dernier.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, seulement ponctué par les fréquents bruits de gouttes résonnant dans l'antre du démon.

 _– Je sais que tu as cherché à me contacter_ , reprit alors le dragon, _durant ces 400 dernières années..._

Son regard se fit pensif.

 _– L'échange quantique liant nos consciences est resté intact, en dépit du fait que j'étais moi-même hors du circuit temporel..._

Kurama se remit en position allongée et ferma les yeux, ignorant ouvertement son interlocuteur, seules ses neuf queues qui balayaient l'air derrière lui trahissant son éveil.

 _– J'ai donc reçu tes appels en absence, mais je n'étais pas disponible pendant plusieurs siècles. J'ai fait un bond de 400 ans dans le futur. Je n'ai pas été là quand tu avais besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas bien joué mon rôle d'ami._

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

 _– Si tu n'étais pas une représentation spirituelle de ton corps_ , murmura le Bijū, _je t'aurais déjà pulvérisé pour ton insolence._

 _– Parce que je te considère comme un ami ?_ insista le dragon avec un petit rire. _Allons, Kurama, tu joues les durs mais... Serais-tu seulement capable de mettre ta menace à exécution si tu m'avais en face de toi ?_

Cette petite pique fut suivie d'un terrible rugissement qui fit trembler les barreaux de la cage du démon. En un instant, le titanesque démon Renard à neuf queues s'était levé sur ses pattes arrières, fixant d'un regard plein de rage le dragon. Ce dernier ne paraissait plus si grand à côté du Bijū qui devait bien mesurer la taille d'une colline. Mais cette démonstration de force ne fit que générer un sourire chez son interlocuteur.

 _– Bien_ , reprit le dragon. _J'ai donc enfin toute ton attention._

Kyūbi retomba sur ses quatres pattes sans quitter Ignir de son regard dur.

 _– Je suis venu te voir parce que l'humanité est en danger_ , annonça le dragon.

 _– Et alors ?_

 _– Et alors ?_ répéta Ignir avec stupéfaction. _C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?_

Face à l'air toujours aussi menaçant du Bijū, le dragon abaissa la tête d'un regard sombre.

 _– Tu as bien changé, Kurama..._

 _– Et toi, tu as gardé ta naïveté, Ignir._

 _– Parce que je veux aider les humains ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à résonner ainsi ? Tu me rappelles ces dragons que je combattais, autrefois..._

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du Renard.

 _– Ce qui m'a poussé à résonner ainsi ? Ignir, tu ne connais pas les humains aussi bien que moi..._

 _– Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ces fois où tu as voulu me contacter, durant mon absence ?_

 _– Veux-tu savoir ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Veux-tu vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai voulu te contacter, la dernière fois, il y a environ un siècle ?_

 _– Je t'écoute._

 _– Un humain est venu me chercher. Il était doté de grands pouvoirs, qu'il a utilisés pour contraindre ma volonté et se servir de moi comme marionnette dans un combat à mort !_

L'espace d'un instant, le dragon de feu ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de les refermer avec tristesse.

 _– Je suis désolé, Kurama._

 _– Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié._

 _– Mais ce n'était qu'un humain isolé. Il en va de même dans mon monde. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, et tu m'as aidé à tenir mentalement quand Acnologia, anciennement humain, s'est accaparé le pouvoir des dragons et a provoqué un vrai génocide au sein de mon espèce. Grâce à toi, grâce aux mots que tu as prononcés, ceux-là même que le Sage dont tu m'avais parlé t'avait partagés, j'ai su garder foi en l'humanité._

Kurama s'assit et ricana.

 _– Parce que tu crois que Madara Uchiha était le seul humain dans ce cas ? Non... Lorsqu'il a perdu face à Hashirama Senju, ce dernier aurait pu me laisser libre. Sais-tu ce qu'il a fait ?_

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, attendant patiemment la suite.

 _– Il a fait venir cette humaine, Mito Uzumaki... Je t'ai déjà parlé du clan Uzumaki ?_

 _– Hum..._ réfléchit Ignir. _Je crois me souvenir de leur lien avec les autres créatures ainsi que de leur habilité exceptionnelle dans les sceaux..._

 _– Elle m'a scellé en elle, introduisant avec cela l'utilisation de la puissance des Bijū dans leur nouveau système militaire de villages ! MES FRÈRES ONT CONNU LE MÊME SORT, DANS LE SEUL BUT D'ALIMENTER LES CONFLITS DES HUMAINS !_

Il poussa un rugissement, comme pour évacuer un surplus de rage, avant de reprendre.

 _– Depuis ce jour, me voilà trimbalé dans les corps des membres de ce clan, jusqu'à cet avorton qui me porte, Uzumaki Naruto..._

Ignir poussa un profond soupir.

 _– Et ce gamin, l'a-t-il souhaité ?_

Kurama ne répondit pas.

 _– Je m'en doutais..._ murmura Ignir. _Tu crois que ça lui fait plaisir ? Si les humains t'ont pris en eux, c'est peut-être pour une bonne raison..._

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _– Étonnante coïncidence, mais j'ai fait exactement la même chose que les humains t'ont fait. Je me suis scellé dans le corps du jeune humain Natsu Dragnir, mon fils adoptif. En faisant cela, j'ai disparu de sa vie... Il ignore que je suis en lui et pense que je l'ai abandonné, que j'ai disparu ou que j'ai été tué._

Il renifla bruyamment.

 _– Crois-tu que je fasse ça par plaisir ?! J'y suis obligé, pour veiller sur Natsu et sur le monde... Alors réfléchis, Kurama. Peut-être que certains humains ont fait de mauvaises choses. Peut-être même que te sceller est une mauvaise chose, quand bien même cela serait alimenté par de bonnes intentions. Mais ne prête pas cette aversion à tous les humains. Car de toute évidence, il y en a au moins un qui ne mérite pas cette haine, et c'est celui qui te porte._

Kyūbi gronda, mais ne répondit pas.

 _– Souviens-toi des paroles du Sage..._ conclut Ignir.

Un long silence suivit les mots du dragon, tandis que les deux créatures mythiques se fixaient sans ciller.

Le Kyūbi se remit en position allongée.

 _– Quelle est ta requête ?_ demanda enfin le Bijū. _Tu as encore des ennuis avec ton lézard noir ?_

 _– Acnologia est mon problème_ , grogna Ignir, agacé par le ton méprisant du démon. _Non, cela concerne autre chose..._

Il soupira.

 _– Ôte-moi d'un doute, le Senjutsu est bien un art issu de ton monde ? L'un de ceux qui faisaient la grandeur du Rikudō Sennin ?_

 _– Oui..._

 _– Alors, on a un problème._

Kyūbi grogna.

 _– Un dangereux individu est arrivé sur mon monde et a permis à son corps de réagir avec la magie d'un dragon. Par chez nous, ce phénomène est connu et est nommé dragonification. Pourtant, il a clairement utilisé le terme de Senjutsu._

Il ferma un bref instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir.

 _– Je pense que cet individu vient de ton monde._

Il marqua une pause.

Kyūbi éclata d'un rire gras.

 _– As-tu seulement idée de la distance qui nous sépare ?_

 _– J'en suis bien conscient_ , répliqua Ignir. _Mais les technologies ont sans doute dû évoluer, ces 400 dernières années..._

 _– Tu surestimes franchement l'humanité._

Le dragon soupira.

 _– Tu peux donc m'affirmer que les humains de ton monde n'ont aucun contact avec d'autres ?_

 _– Quelle question..._

Soudain, Kyūbi se figea. Il semblait pensif.

 _– Qu'y a-t-il, Kurama ?_ demanda son interlocuteur.

 _– Il y a bien un individu, un être venu d'un autre monde..._

 _– Je vois..._

La créature ailée marqua une brève pause.

 _– Orochimaru... Ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ?_

 _– Hmpf... Je ne me soucis pas des futilités humaines._

 _– Mais est-ce que ce nom t'est familier ?_ insista Ignir, son regard brûlant fixant sans ciller les yeux durs du Renard.

De nouveau, un bref silence suivit.

 _– Peut-être a-t-il déjà rencontré ma dernière hôte..._ finit par reconnaître le Kyūbi.

Ignir et Kurama poursuivaient leur discussion dans une ambiance silencieuse enveloppant l'aura des deux créatures ancestrales que seul venait troubler, inlassablement, le sinistre son des gouttes qui s'éclataient sur le sol.

 _– Si ce type t'agace tant_ , grogna Kurama, _pourquoi ne l'extermines-tu pas simplement ? Tu as mon autorisation, si ça peut te faire plaisir..._

 _– Les choses ne se règlent pas toujours ainsi_ , murmura le dragon de feu. _De plus, j'ai encore un rôle à jouer dans le corps de mon hôte. Mais ce n'est pas le problème..._

 _– Alors pourquoi viens-tu me déranger dans mon sommeil ?_

 _– Parce que j'ai maintenant la confirmation qu'un être originaire d'une autre planète est parvenu à venir jusqu'à moi. Cela signifie qu'à présent, mon monde est potentiellement la cible d'autres envahisseurs... Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais explorer, et la frontière séparant les mondes était l'une d'elles..._

* * *

Une petite planète aride, sans atmosphère ni même étoile autour de laquelle graviter, errait dans les ténèbres de l'espace. Autrefois luxuriante, cet astre dont le Soleil avait finalement brûlé tout son carburant gardait toutefois quelques timides traces d'une ancestrale présence de vie, laquelle était d'ailleurs toujours d'actualité pour quelques micro-organismes parvenus à traverser les siècles en utilisant l'énergie de ses volcans toujours actifs.

Mais pour tout autre entité, ce monde était la définition même de l'enfer. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas des constructions de résister aux conditions particulièrement rudes de ce lieu presque mort. Les bâtiments blancs-rosâtre aux formes arrondies contrastaient d'ailleurs avec le décors d'un gris caillouteux homogène, sans toutefois lui faire perdre une once de ses ténèbres.

Car ces bâtiments appartenaient à un empire dont le seul nom du tyran faisait trembler toute la galaxie... On disait même que cette planète était la préférée de l'empereur Freezer.

Deux individus observaient à travers les hublots le paysage désolant. L'un d'eux s'apparentait à un oiseau à taille humaine que le bon sens n'aurait permis d'approcher. Mais l'autre était bien plus inquiétant : c'était un véritable colosse, et un être hideux dont le corps musclé était parsemé de cratères. Mais, pire que tout, il possédait une multitude de têtes qui semblaient collées entre elles, lui donnant une allure décidément terrifiante.

 _– Une planète de dragons, hein..._ murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.


	43. Qui est-il ?

_– Merci d'être venu, Evorūtron_ , murmura l'individu à tête de volatile qui lui faisait face, devant fortement lever la tête pour fixer ses nombreux yeux. _En dehors des soldats de base, peu de guerriers sont disponibles dans cette portion de la galaxie..._

Il fit apparaître une carte représentant à l'échelle et en trois dimensions la portion de la galaxie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. D'un mouvement de sa patte crochue, le subordonné de Freezer effectua un zoom important sur une zone dans laquelle scintillait une étoile jaune qui se retrouva rapidement d'une taille conséquente avec, devant elle, une planète pleine de vie.

 _– L'un de nos soldats, Raditz, avait pour mission d'asservir ce monde. Mais, étonnamment, nous avons remarqué qu'il s'était depuis rendu sur une autre planète..._

Il balaya l'écran tridimensionnel et le système solaire visé fut éjecté pour en laisser apparaître un autre, assez semblable.

 _– La voici. Elle est répertoriée dans les archives de l'empire en tant que planète de dragons sans grand intérêt militaire. Nous ne savons pas ce qui a pu pousser Raditz à quitter la planète qu'il devait conquérir pour se rendre sur celle-ci. Nous avons essayé de le contacter par Scouter... Mais il ne répondait pas, comme s'il avait coupé la communication de son appareil. En l'absence d'explications, son acte pourrait être pris pour une désertion et serait passible de mort._

 _– Vous voulez donc que je l'exécute ?_

 _– Hum... Non... Non... Il nous faut comprendre ce qu'il se passe. C'est pourquoi je vous envoie. Mais gardez à l'esprit que Raditz est un Saiya-jin de basse classe. Il ne fait pas partie de l'élite, mais son niveau n'a rien à voir avec celui des soldats habituels. La confrontation est inutile, votre rôle sera uniquement de lui faire entendre raison, qu'il sache que l'empire est au courant de ses déplacements. La seule raison pour laquelle je vous envoie vous et pas un soldat de base, c'est que votre niveau reste suffisant pour qu'à vous seul, vous n'ayez à craindre les habitants de la planète._

L'autre ricana.

 _* Manquerait plus que ça... ! *_

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

 _– Et comment je le trouve, ce Raditz ?_

 _– C'est simple : c'est la plus grande puissance de la planète. Il a une apparence humanoïde, un corps bien bâti et de longs cheveux. Il sera facilement reconnaissable..._

 _– OK, et pour la planète ?_

 _– Tôt ou tard, l'empire s'en occupera. N'hésitez pas à commencer le travail._

 _– Et pour les habitants que je croiserai ?_

 _– Éradiquez-les._

* * *

La planète rougeoyante semblait baigner dans son propre sang, illuminant l'espace de sa terrible incandescence qui éjectait son atmosphère loin du champ gravitationnel de l'astre, emportant avec elle les milliards d'années d'évolution de sa vie ainsi que les multiples civilisations qui s'étaient bâties en son sein.

À bonne distance de là, depuis son vaisseau, Vegeta admirait son travail. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté à un tel spectacle.

Lui qui avait découvert cette planète – inconnue de l'empire de Freezer – n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir y imposer son règne. Mais sa légitimité en tant que prince des Saiya-jin semblait ne recevoir aucun écho sur cet étrange monde peuplé d'habitants qui refusèrent catégoriquement sa suprématie. Irrité, le jeune guerrier avait décidé de mettre fin à ce monde pour son outrecuidance.

Mais quelque chose l'agaçait toutefois. Certes, il avait totalement foutu en l'air cette planète qui garderait à jamais les stigmates de sa saute d'humeur, mais si l'on pouvait parler d'une destruction, la planète n'avait pas littéralement explosé.

Il était encore trop faible...

Son Scouter bipa soudain. Il vit qui l'appelait et son humeur devint encore plus morose. Car cela faisait longtemps que Raditz n'avait plus donné signe de vie...

* * *

Evorūtron se trouvait dans un vaisseau, en route pour la planète visée. L'engin qu'il utilisait s'apparentait à tous les autres de l'empire, à une différence près : celui-ci était beaucoup plus rapide. Il s'agissait d'un des rares vaisseaux de Freezer en personne. On disait d'ailleurs que son carburant provenait directement de l'énergie du tyran ou de ses plus puissantes élites.

Historiquement, ces vaisseaux étaient uniquement utilisés par les démons du froid, puis à leurs gardes d'élite, mais leur rôle s'est étendu aux missions éclair diverses.

Bien que dans une zone de la galaxie extrêmement proche de celle de la planète qu'il visait, en vaisseau de l'empire avec hyper-propulsion classique, il aurait fallu à Evorūtron une petite semaine pour arriver à destination... Mais dans son cas, le voyage serait fait en une dizaine de minutes !

Cela tombait bien, car le colosse avait eu une envie pressante en partant...

* * *

Son Gokū et l'étrange individu qui l'accompagnait – Hamura, d'après les mots du Roi Enma – évoluaient dans ce qui ressemblait à un tunnel obscure au fond duquel était visible une lueur. Le jeune guerrier était fasciné par cette vision qui semblait l'attirer, mais un coup d'œil sur son voisin l'envoûta encore davantage. Les yeux de ce dernier avaient changé. Une pupille bleutée était apparue au sein des iris qui avaient pris des motifs floraux magnifiques.

Pire, son corps tout entier s'était mis à briller d'une belle aura couleur jade, lui donnant une présence terriblement forte.

Étonnamment, Hamura avait pris la main de Gokū juste avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans ce lieu surprenant. Le guerrier, bien que perturbé, avait cependant l'intuition qu'il valait mieux ne pas lâcher prise.

 _– Où sommes-nous ?_ demanda enfin Gokū, après un bref instant d'admiration.

 _– En route._

 _– Pour aller où ?_

 _– Laisse-moi me concentrer... Puis viendront les réponses..._

Gokū fronça les sourcils mais accepta de rester silencieux et poursuivit sa route. Quelques minutes plus tard, il remarqua du changement. Le fond diffus blanc en face de lui noircissait tandis qu'autour de lui apparaissaient d'autres lueurs – des étoiles. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'une étonnante sphère bleue-verdâtre se dessinait dans son champ de vision, devenant de plus en plus nette mais, surtout, de plus en plus proche...

Il comprit brutalement de quoi il s'agissait : c'était une planète ; et ils fonçaient dessus à une vitesse extravagante !

 _– AAAH !_ paniqua le jeune défunt. _Attention ! On va s'écraser !_

Nul besoin d'être expert en astronomie pour comprendre que leur vitesse dépassait de très loin tout ce qu'avait connu Gokū. La planète grandissait à vue d'œil.

 _– Calme-toi_ , répliqua Hamura.

Gokū se ressaisit. Son instinct lui disait que cet homme était digne de confiance.

Cela lui permit de se rendre compte que si leur avancée était toujours très rapide, elle avait fortement diminué. À présent, il voyait clairement défiler les nuages au sein desquels ils se trouvaient. Puis, en approchant du sol, il put voir distinctement les arbres et les belles bâtisses qui parsemaient une terre abondamment éclairée par un soleil dont les reflets scintillaient sur les remous des vagues d'un lac proche.

Leur vitesse était donc redevenue normale et ils atterrirent avec la souplesse d'un chat sur le sol herbeux de la zone.

Gokū relâcha la main d'Hamura et se baissa, ses mains en appui sur ses jambes.

 _– Je crois que je vais vomir..._

 _– Tu es mort..._ répliqua calmement son partenaire qui avait retrouvé son apparence d'origine.

 _– Ah... Oui... C'est vrai... Mais c'était quoi ce tunnel bizarre tout à l'heure ?_

 _– L'Univers._

Gokū haussa les sourcils, surpris.

 _– Le Tenseigan m'a permis de courber l'espace-temps pour voyager à une vitesse supra-luminique_ , expliqua Hamura, répondant à son interrogation muette. _Ce que tu as vu était le vide intersidéral._

Gokū fronça les sourcils.

 _– Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'Univers avait cette tête là... Je pensais qu'il y avait des étoiles, des trucs comme ça, pas un gros point blanc..._

 _– La vision est quelque chose de subjectif, à laquelle il faut ajouter nombre d'effets relativistes. Je doute cependant que les détails techniques – et, ma foi, passionnants – liés aux lois qui régissent l'Univers, soient les questions que tu te poses le plus et dont tu pourrais aisément comprendre les réponses. Mais je peux me tromper, auquel cas je te serais gré de bien vouloir m'en informer sans t'encombrer de quelconques retenues._

 _* Maintenant que j'y pense..._ se dit Gokū. _Je comprends pas grand chose à tout son charabia. *_

 _– Vous pouvez pas parler plus simplement ?_

L'autre le fixa un bref instant, en silence. Le jeune guerrier se demandait bien à quoi il pensait...

 _– Ma foi_ , finit par dire le sage aux yeux blancs, _les décalages inhérents aux mondes et aux époques se font de plus en plus ressentir, rendant la communication d'autant plus abscons._

Les sourcils de Gokū se froncèrent en tentant de comprendre les paroles d'Hamura.

 _– Mais soit_ , reprit ce dernier d'une voix calme. _Je vais tenter d'ajuster mon langage..._

Il marqua une brève pause.

 _– Wesh ma gueule_ , reprit soudain Hamura. _Bien ou bien ?_

Le blanc qui suivit fut encore plus intense que ses Byakugan.

Gokū restait sans voix face au ton exagérément familier de son interlocuteur.

Ce majestueux sage venait de perdre tout son charisme en l'espace de six mots.

 _– Euh..._ murmura Gokū. _On va peut-être reprendre comme avant, mais s'il-vous-plaît, partez pas trop dans les explications scientifiques._

 _– Soit._

 _– Soit ?_

 _– Soit._

Il y eut un bref silence, pendant lequel Gokū jaugeait son interlocuteur avec la même analyse qu'avant un combat. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, malgré son étonnant pouvoir qui, de base, retournait totalement l'idée de puissance du jeune guerrier, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus surprenant encore.

 _– Vous êtes fort, pas vrai ?_ demanda alors le jeune homme.

Si sa phrase prenait la tournure d'une interrogation, Son Gokū en connaissait en fait la réponse. Cet individu ne présentait pas la moindre ouverture concevable pour lui. Par ce simple regard, le jeune guerrier venait de prendre conscience que cet être était d'un tout autre monde.

 _– Fort ?_ répéta Hamura. _Ma foi, qui sait..._

 _* L'Univers est vraiment incroyable..._ pensa Son Gokū dont l'excitation était à peine dissimulée. _*_

* * *

 _* Abaissement de l'hyper-propulsion_ , lisait Evorūtron sur le tableau de bord. _Poursuite à pleine vitesse. *_

Il craqua son cou.

 _* Je sais pas combien vaut ce vaisseau, mais je l'achèterais bien... *_

Il fut soudain surpris par un violent choc et un intense flash lumineux. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il croisait le chemin d'astéroïdes. Les appareils classiques parvenaient à les repérer suffisamment tôt pour éviter les plus gros et encaisser les plus petits car les vaisseaux, une fois sortis de l'hyper-propulsion à l'arrivée dans le système solaire visé, étaient bien plus lents. Mais l'engin particulier dans lequel se trouvait Evorūtron était trop rapide. C'est pourquoi il était doté d'un bouclier dont la puissance était proportionnelle à son étonnant carburant, ce qui lui évitait des dégâts considérables. Car à une telle vitesse, le moindre gravât galactique pouvait avoir l'effet d'un Kikoha de puissant guerrier.

 _* Entrée dans l'atmosphère..._ lut alors Evorūtron, qui sentit soudain la coque vibrer et le bouclier rougeoyer fortement. _Atterrissage dans 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *_

Il y eut un léger choc, bien moins violent qu'attendu. De toute évidence, le confort était de mise dans ces embarcations.

 _* Bienvenue sur la planète Freezer 935. *_

Le bouclier se désactiva et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir à Evorūtron un immense champ par-delà le cratère qu'avait creusé son vaisseau. À peine sorti, le colosse urina.

 _* C'était moins une... *_

Sifflotant tranquillement, il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il n'était pas seul.

 _– Q-Qui êtres-vous ?_ murmura d'un air apeuré l'individu présent.

Finissant son affaire, Evorūtron se retourna calmement pour observer l'humanoïde moustachu qui l'avait interrompu. Il semblait armé. Son Scouter bipa.

 _– Oh non_ , grogna-t-il alors, exaspéré, _pitié, le coup du fermier de 5 unités qui vient menacer le méchant envahisseur, c'est tellement... Cliché..._

Quelques secondes plus tard, ledit fermier de 5 unités gisait par terre, tué par la balle de sa propre arme qu'il avait vainement tenté d'utiliser contre Evorūtron.

 _* Hum..._ pensa celui-ci en analysant un peu le paysage. _Je vois... C'est une planète qui se revendra cher... *_

Son Scouter bipa de nouveau.

* Je détecte une force bien plus grande que les autres, à 754 kilomètres au Nord-Est, remarqua-t-il en décollant. Pas de doute, c'est forcément Raditz ! *

Et il s'éloigna dans les airs à vive allure.

* * *

Du fond de sa tanière, le Sannin Orochimaru avait bien ressenti l'arrivée du redoutable guerrier.

 _* Ainsi, je suis recherché... *_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en gros. Il semblait particulièrement intrigué.

 _* Quelle puissance... C'est impressionnant, mais... *_

Il se lécha les babines.

* * *

Evorūtron survolait à présent une chaîne de montagnes enneigées, suivant les indications de son Scouter. Il se trouvait à une poignée de kilomètres de sa cible. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder à le repérer...

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour pouvoir enfin discerner une silhouette sombre contrastant avec l'immense étendue blanche, sur le sommet de la plus haute montagne de la chaîne.

Atterrissant à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui, il prit toutefois le temps de l'analyser rapidement.

 _* Une apparence humanoïde, un corps de guerrier, des cheveux longs... Et étant donné son niveau de puissance, ça ne peut être que le Saiya-jin... *_

Il s'en approcha de quelques pas.

 _– Raditz !_ s'exclama-t-il. _J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de n'avoir pas respecté ta mission..._

* * *

Le Scouter de Zakuzi sonna. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son bec quand il vit l'auteur de l'appel.

 _– Tiens tiens, Raditz, on se réveille maintenant que j'ai envoyé quelqu'un vous chercher ?_

 _– Hein, quoi ?_

 _– Vous croyiez peut-être que j'ignorerais votre désertion du monde que vous deviez conquérir ?_

 _– C'est quoi ce délire ? Je suis pas près de bouger de cette foutue planète ! Depuis que cet enfoiré d'Orochimatruc m'a piqué mon vaisseau... Bon, j'appelle que maintenant parce que j'ai rencontré quelques... Soucis... Et Vegeta n'était pas chaud pour que j'en parle. Mais là ça devient vraiment chiant, alors voilà, vous pourriez m'envoyer votre super vaisseau ultra-rapide là, parce que je vais pas pouvoir attendre des mois que Nappa me rejoigne._

 _– Impossible..._ murmura Zakuzi.

 _– Comment ça, impossible ?_

 _– Le vaisseau... Il est utilisé par Evorūtron pour vous chercher... Sur la planète Freezer 935..._

 _– QUOI ?! Mais bon sang, je suis sur la 1023 !_

 _– Je vois ça... Maintenant que vous me contactez, j'ai pu vous spatiolocaliser... Effectivement, vous n'avez pas bougé..._

* * *

Sur la planète n°935 se tenait Evorūtron avec, dos à lui, l'individu dont les longs cheveux aux reflets bleutés dansaient sous le rythme du vent.

 _* Cette cape déchirée qu'il porte..._ pensa le guerrier de l'empire. _Pourquoi a-t-il laissé sa tenue de combat ? *_

 _– Evorūtron !_ reçut-il soudain par son Scouter. _Raditz vient de me contacter. Il est resté sur sa planète ! Contentez-vous donc d'effectuer une mission de repérage de la vôtre, n'hésitez pas à commencer le massacre, et attendez qu'on vous envoie du renfort..._

 _– Comment ça... ?_

Le silence de la montagne se fit particulièrement ressentir.

 _– Attendez..._ murmura alors Evorūtron avec stupéfaction. _Si Raditz est à des années-lumière d'ici... Dans ce cas... Qui... Qui se trouve là, face à moi... ?!_

Le concerné tourna soudain la tête, ses yeux fixant d'un regard particulièrement violent ceux du guerrier.

Soudain, ce dernier ressentit une pression terrible. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la neige s'était vaporisée tout autour de l'individu – non, du monstre – qui se tenait en face de lui, trop concentré qu'il était par le sourire dément, sadique, aux crocs acérés, qui illuminait le visage sombre de l'être terrifiant dominant la montagne...


	44. Celui qu'il ne fallait pas défier

_* C'est quoi ce... ?!_ pensa Evorūtron. _*_

Une incroyable émanation de puissance était libérée par l'être en face de lui, ce qui força le guerrier à se protéger le visage de ses avant-bras tandis qu'une tempête énergétique le frappait de plein fouet. Mais ce n'était pas le plus incroyable.

Il le voyait littéralement grandir et sa peau noircissait. Il remarqua qu'elle était recouverte de tatouages de la couleur de ses cheveux et qui semblaient briller...

Et en un instant, l'humain démoniaque avait laissé place à un titanesque dragon noir...

C'était une créature qu'un seul mot pouvait décrire : l'Apocalypse.

Evorūtron fronça les sourcils.

 _– OK, là on a un gros problème..._

L'immense dragon poussa un terrible rugissement qui résonna en échos dans ce paysage immensément grand, se l'appropriant totalement en générant une succession de terribles avalanches sur les montagnes alentours qui renversèrent de nombreux arbres en contrebas. Le guerrier de Freezer, qui avait remarqué cette étonnante démonstration de puissance, haussa les sourcils de toutes ses multiples têtes.

 _– C'est pas vrai, il a foutu un bordel pareil en un simple cri ?!_

Mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant. Son expérience du combat lui avait appris quelque chose : le premier qui frappe est généralement le vainqueur.

Alors il n'hésita pas, et envoya directement un puissant Kikoha en pleine face du dragon noir. L'explosion qui suivit fut si impressionnante qu'elle détruisit tout un pan de la montagne.

 _– Ahahah !_ s'exclama le guerrier en regardant ses mains avec satisfaction. _À force d'être entouré de soldats de pacotille, j'en avais oublié ma puissance !_

Il soupira.

 _– Bon sang, cette créature était vraiment flippante..._

Il allait se retourner, quand soudain un nouveau rugissement balaya en un souffle la fumée qui s'était formée en lieu et place de l'explosion, ce qui dévoila le terrifiant dragon, surplombant le cratère nouvellement formé. Pire : son corps ne semblait souffrir d'aucune égratignure.

À plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là se tenait un individu élégamment vêtu d'une longue toge blanche. Le mage noir Zeref observait d'un air pensif les événements lointains détonnants.

 _– De tous les humains, de tous les démons et de tous les dragons ayant jamais foulé ce monde, il a décidé de s'en prendre à celui qu'il ne fallait pas défier..._

Evorūtron était à la fois fasciné et terrifié par l'incroyable entité qui semblait avoir fait siens les cieux, l'envergure démentielle de ses ailes noires étendues avalant la blancheur de la neige des sommets environnants.

Le dragon de l'Apocalypse effectua un léger mouvement de ses ailes. Soudain, Evorūtron le vit avec horreur arracher son flanc droit par son immense patte. Il ne s'était carrément pas préparé à ce qu'une créature aussi imposante soit capable de telles accélérations. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable !

Crachant un filet de sang, Evorūtron ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Les restes de son corps se concentrèrent jusqu'à se reformer intégralement sur son buste.

 _– Bien joué !_ s'exclama le guerrier, pris par l'adrénaline du combat, _mais il en faut plus que ça pour me battre ! Je peux récupérer de n'importe quelle blessure physique, y compris au niveau de mes organes internes !_

La terrifiante créature marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant intriguée l'espace d'une fraction de seconde par la capacité de régénération étonnante du guerrier. Puis elle chargea. Mais Evorūtron n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionné, et il contra avec sa puissance surhumaine le coup direct du dragon noir.

Une onde de choc intense se propagea sur toute la montagne, balayant la neige qui tenait en équilibre sur les branches des arbres encore debout.

Dans un duel de pure force physique, Evorūtron devait serrer les dents pour ne pas se laisser dominer. Il tenait vaillamment tête face à la bête furieuse.

 _* Bon sang, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me résiste ainsi... ! *_

Il parvint cependant à échapper de justesse aux crocs acérés du dragon qui s'apprêtait à finir cette confrontation assez brutalement. Le guerrier partit à pleine vitesse en direction opposée, battant temporairement en retraite, et sans surprise suivi de près par le dragon.

Ce dernier le rattrapait peu à peu... Mais cela n'était pas un problème, car le guerrier maîtrisait à la perfection l'art de l'utilisation du Ki...

Levant son bras droit en direction de la montagne face à lui, il éjecta un concentré d'énergie qui creusa dans la roche un tunnel à sa taille, dans lequel le monstre ne parviendrait pas à passer sous sa forme actuelle. Et s'il décidait de reprendre son apparence humaine, Evorūtron n'aurait qu'à tout faire s'écrouler pour le coincer dans le cœur de la montagne ; et même s'il serait probablement capable d'en échapper, le guerrier l'enchaînerait d'une multitudes d'attaques énergétiques ; il ne lui laisserait ainsi pas l'opportunité de respirer ; et sans respirer, il y avait fort à parier qu'il finirait par trépasser, comme nombre d'être vivants. Et si, à l'inverse, le dragon décidait de faire s'écrouler le tout sur lui, cela ne serait pas un problème, car lui maîtrisait de façon inégalée les émanations d'énergie et il lui suffirait donc de se construire un tunnel dans la direction qu'il souhaiterait. Puis il le surprendrait par derrière et l'attaquerait à la nuque, logiquement un point faible.

Oui, son plan tenait la route. Il n'était pas connu pour être un fin stratège, mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien dans son armée. Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il avait obtenu des titres le distinguant du soldat de base.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il entra au cœur de la montagne. Jetant un œil derrière lui, il ne vit pas le dragon le suivre. Concentré, il resta sur ses gardes dans le cas où un grondement indiquerait qu'un éboulement allait avoir lieu. Mais de toute évidence, le monstre ne prévoyait pas de faire s'écrouler son tunnel sur lui. Il s'intéressa à son Scouter. Apparemment, la créature comptait contourner la montagne par la droite. Evorūtron allait donc poursuivre tout droit, le détour du monstre ne lui permettant pas de le rejoindre suffisamment tôt pour le voir sortir. Et cela permettrait ainsi au guerrier de l'attendre, dissimulé en altitude, pour le frapper par le haut...

Il sortit du tunnel et s'éleva en hauteur, quand soudain il remarqua une ombre gigantesque au dessus de lui. Le dragon noir était déjà là !

Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. La créature avait certes montré une vitesse légèrement plus élevée qu'Evorūtron, mais pas au point de pouvoir contourner toute une montagne et s'élever à plusieurs dizaines de mètres pour l'attendre, à la manière d'un oiseau de proie recherchant une souris...

Evorūtron avait-il fait une erreur de calcul ?

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se triturer le cerveau. Le dragon était là et fonçait droit sur lui en piquée. Par un heureux hasard, le guerrier parvint de justesse à échapper à ses griffes aux crocs acérés. Il répliqua aussitôt par une multitude de Kikoha qui frappèrent la bête à plusieurs reprises.

Sa résistance était certes incroyable, et il se doutait que cela ne suffirait probablement pas à l'arrêter totalement, mais ça aurait sans doute au moins l'utilité de l'affaiblir...

De loin, le déchaînement de violence du guerrier s'apparentait à un actif orage de montagne. Mais Zeref, malgré la distance, avait une vision particulièrement claire de ce qui se passait. Car cela tenait de l'évidence pour lui.

 _– Il fait durer le plaisir... Il s'amuse... À ses yeux, ce n'est qu'un moucheron... Et qui irait frapper de toutes ses forces un insecte ?_

Mais Evorūtron ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Il trouvait certes la créature incroyablement redoutable, mais pas inaccessible. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien jusqu'ici. Il pensait avoir eu de la chance, mais il le devait probablement à son sens aigû du combat.

Après tout, il était un guerrier à part, choisi spécialement pour récupérer un Saiya-jin – rien que ça.

 _– Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit à un si beau combat !_ s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

 _– Un combat ?_ murmura pour la première fois le dragon noir d'une voix grave qui retourna le cœur d'Evorūtron. _Ne te méprends pas. Tu m'as assez diverti. Je vais simplement te détruire._

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre pour le guerrier de Freezer qui sentit soudain la peur l'envahir, logiquement suivie par la rage. Cette créature avait beau être quelque chose dans son monde, elle s'adressait à un soldat d'un empire ayant dominé de multiples planètes. Comment osait-elle le prendre de haut ?

 _– JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE_ , hurla le guerrier en fonçant droit sur son adversaire, _LE RESP..._

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, attrapé de tout son buste par la patte noire de ce monstre qui ne dissimulait plus sa domination totale. Une frustration terrible s'empara du soldat de Freezer. Il était totalement impuissant.

Le dragon le serra avec une telle force qu'Evorūtron sentit tous les organes céder sous la pression et ses os se briser. Il s'en remettrait. Après tout, il était doté des plus incroyables pouvoirs de régénération de l'Empire. Mais la douleur était bien présente, et c'était horrible. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à subir, même dans ses entraînements les plus violents, même dans ses plus terribles batailles... La poigne du dragon noir n'avait d'égale que son impitoyable soif de destruction.

Le monstre relâcha alors la pression, laissant sa proie tomber pathétiquement au sol. Evorūtron n'arrivait même plus à respirer, il ne pouvait même pas hurler dans le vain espoir d'évacuer une infime portion de cette souffrance lancinante qui le frappait de tout son être.

Mais il allait se régénérer.

Son état lui permit à peine de discerner le dragon préparer une offensive, concentrant de la lumière dans sa gueule. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un expert en combat pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque dont l'énergie était particulièrement concentrée. Ce serait terrible.

Alors, Evorūtron comprit que sa régénération ne suffirait pas. Le monstre allait pulvériser chaque particule de son corps.

Il tenta de se relever, mais c'était inutile, son corps n'était pas encore suffisamment recomposé et, de toute manière, il n'aurait jamais le temps de fuir une telle créature.

Car il l'avait finalement accepté : il y avait un véritable gouffre entre lui et ce monstre. Ce dernier n'avait fait qu'adapter son niveau à sa proie, avant de devenir sérieux. Et il n'était pas seulement puissant, il était aussi terriblement expérimenté, tel un être supérieur ayant traversé les âges...

Quant à lui – Evorūtron – il n'était que l'un des derniers membres en vie d'une race qui avait profondément servi l'empire de Freezer, et s'était finalement retrouvée au bord de l'extinction pour les intérêts du tyran. Il pensa à son frère aîné, qui lui avait été enrôlé dans une autre armée, probablement très lointaine... Il n'avait jamais été proche de son frère, mais il espérait qu'il s'en sortait mieux que lui. Il ne souhaitait à personne de ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance – pire, d'inutilité totale de son existence.

Alors, restant bêtement au sol, sur le dos, dans un dernier geste que l'on pourrait qualifier de militant face à ce monstre multi-centenaire, il se contenta d'appuyer sur son Scouter pour activer la liaison avec le quartier général.

L'ironie du sort lui décrocha un dernier sourire, que sa souffrance effaça toutefois aussitôt. Lui qui avait toujours été dans le camp des envahisseurs, de ceux qui imposent et qui dominent, ce monstre sorti de nulle part venait de totalement remettre en question sa suprématie.

 _– Qui..._ parvint-il difficilement à articuler. _Qui... Es... Tu... ?_

Malgré la distance, Zeref distingua clairement le détonant flash lumineux qui éclaira fortement toute la chaîne de montagne.

 _– Ainsi s'illumina le Mont Zonia, lieu où les ténèbres et la lumière se sont mêlés sous l'étendard de la destruction..._

* * *

Le Scouter d'Evorūtron, bien que détruit, avait eu le temps de transmettre ses informations. Et c'est ainsi que Zakuzi, accompagné de quelques soldats de l'Empire appelés spécialement pour envahir cette planète, découvrirent avec horreur le dénouement de ce combat qui n'en était pas un, d'abord par un niveau de puissance à quatre chiffres en système décimal, puis par un nom qu'ils entendirent distinctement à travers l'appareil...

 _– ACNOLOGIA !_


	45. Être supérieur

La salle du quartier général de la planète Freezer 77 avait soudainement été plongée dans un profond silence. Les soldats, nouvellement assignés à cette mission de conquête, avaient clairement perdu toute volonté de combattre et cela se ressentait.

Zakuzi fut le premier à interrompre cette ambiance tendue par un léger toussotement.

 _– Acnologia, hein..._

Il semblait lui aussi particulièrement perturbé.

 _– Il est clair que la conquête de ce monde ne pourra pas se faire avec seulement des soldats de base..._

Il soupira.

 _– C'est embêtant... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un tel niveau serait présent sur une si petite planète... Bon sang, il va quand même falloir récupérer le vaisseau spécial sur la planète... Si l'Empereur apprend qu'il est resté égaré, il me tuera !_

Son regard se posa sur le groupe de soldats à ses côtés, qui évitèrent tous soigneusement de le croiser.

 _– Il faudrait que quelqu'un se rende sur cette planète_ , poursuivit-il alors. _Des volontaires ?_

 _– C'est hors de question !_ s'exclama l'un des soldats – visiblement le plus haut gradé. _Non mais vous avez vu la puissance de ce... De cet... Acnologia ?! Je ne suis même pas sûr que Raditz-sama aurait pu en venir à bout !_

* * *

Son Gokū et Hamura marchaient à présent dans ce qui s'apparentait à une immense plaine parsemée d'arbres.

Le guerrier ne voyait finalement pas tant de différences avec sa planète d'origine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une sorte de village aux bâtisses simples. Tout était fait de bois et le jeune homme ne put qu'admirer cette manière qu'avaient les lieux de s'inscrire pleinement dans leur environnement naturel.

Il remarqua alors du mouvement. Il y avait de l'animation au sein de ce village. De nombreux êtres y évoluaient, et semblaient se rassembler.

 _– Où sommes-nous ?_ demanda-t-il alors.

 _– Sur la Lune du Paradis_ , répondit son interlocuteur.

Gokū fronça les sourcils.

 _– La... Lune du Paradis ?_

 _– Mon frère et moi l'avons créée afin de..._

 _– Créée ?!_ coupa le guerrier, surpris.

Son regard balaya le paysage, puis s'attarda sur le village vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

 _– Il se passe quoi ? On dirait que des tas de personnes s'apprêtent à regarder un spectacle._

 _– Un spectacle..._ répéta Hamura, l'air pensif.

Ils se joignirent alors à la foule des âmes qui semblait attendre...

* * *

Zakuzi se retrouvait – à contre-coeur – en train d'embarquer dans un vaisseau à destination de la planète où le terrible Acnologia avait assassiné le puissant Evorūtron.

 _* Bandes de lâches_ , pensait-il en mettant en route les moteurs. _Si jamais le Seigneur Freezer apprend ça, vous et moi seront exterminés ! *_

Et le vaisseau décolla.

* * *

Gokū entendit le murmure la foule s'arrêter brutalement tandis qu'un homme vêtu d'une long kimono blanc comparable à celui d'Hamura faisait son apparition depuis un bâtiment central.

Tenant en sa main un bâton, il s'avança jusqu'à être bien en évidence.

 _– Qui est-ce ?_ demanda Gokū.

Il se dégageait de cet être une présence incroyable.

 _– Il est celui qui a apporté paix et ordre dans mon monde natal_ , répondit Hamura. _Et à présent, il contribue à le partager à tout l'Univers._

Gokū ouvrit grand les yeux.

 _– Son nom est Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki_ , reprit son interlocuteur. _Mais il est particulièrement connu sous le titre de Rikudō Sennin._

Il marqua une brève pause avant de poursuivre.

 _– C'est aussi mon frère._

Les yeux aux cercles concentriques du Rikudō Sennin, qui jusqu'alors balayaient la foule, s'arrêtent alors sur le guerrier qui, étonnamment, dut se forcer à soutenir son regard. Jamais Gokū n'avait vu pareilles pupilles. Mais ce qu'il y voyait, avant même leurs motifs fascinant, c'était le reflet d'une âme qui avait traversé les siècles.

Cet homme n'avait rien d'humain, un seul coup d'œil suffisait à le deviner.

 _– Est-t-il le potentiel dont tu m'avais parlé, Hamura ?_

 _– Il l'est, Hagaromo._

De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers Son Gokū qui s'avança d'un pas et leva la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _– Yosh, moi c'est Son Gokū._

Malgré l'aura incommensurable qui s'échappait de ce sage, le guerrier n'y voyait que bienveillance et pureté. Il se surpris même à l'imaginer monter sur kinto'un. Cette pensée dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 _– Son Gokū... ?_ murmura le Rikudō Sennin. _Étonnante destinée..._

 _* Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mon nom ?_ pensa le combattant. _*_

Puis le sage sourit à son tour.

 _– Bienvenue, Son Gokū, au centre du Ninshū._

Gokū en ignorait la raison, mais il l'aimait déjà bien.

 _– Ninshū ?_ répéta alors le guerrier après un instant de réflexion. _C'est quoi ?_

 _– Permets-moi de te l'enseigner_ , répondit l'ermite Rikudō.

Le jeune palpitait d'excitation.

 _– Vous êtes une sorte de super Sensei, c'est ça ? Vous avez l'air vachement fort, peut-être même plus que votre frère !_

Son naturel revenant trop brutalement au galop, il joignit ses mains dans ce qui ressemblait à une prière.

 _– S'il-vous-plaît, Riku-chan, affrontez-moi ! Je... Je bouillonne d'envie de me mesurer à vous !_

Les âmes en présence semblèrent soudainement outrées, mais le Rikudō Sennin éclata de rire.

 _– J'apprécie ton entrain..._

 _– OSU !_

Gokū, voyant là une autorisation, bondit aussitôt sur son adversaire, poing en avant, volant à pleine vitesse à moins d'un mètre du sol. Mais, au moment où il rencontra le corps du sage, il se contenta de le traverser.

Non, c'était différent : pris dans son élan, il se rendait compte que c'était comme dans un miroir : sa course se poursuivait en sens inverse. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua alors que le décor était étonnant. En fait, il se répétait à l'infini.

Il comprit qu'il était dans ce qui s'apparentait à une sphère reflétant tout, à l'exception de lui-même. Quant à son adversaire, il s'était volatilisé. Gokū voulut briser le miroir, mais il était totalement intangible. En fait, il ne faisait que passer au travers, pour se retrouver dans une nouvelle sphère où l'environnement était inversé.

 _* Merde, j'y comprends rien, je suis où ?! *_

Il s'éleva dans les airs, mais se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait de nouveau vers le sol.

 _* Je vois_ , sourit-il d'un air déterminé. _Que ce soit devant, derrière, à gauche, à droite et même vers le ciel, tous ces chemins me ramènent au même point... *_

Il éjecta son aura.

 _* Mais il reste... *_

Il sauta et se jeta vers le sol.

 _* Un sixième chemin ! *_

Il s'écrasa dans la terre, tête la première, comme s'il plongeait.

Son corps se retrouva alors propulsé hors du sol. Mais il n'y avait plus ces sortes de miroirs. Il était de nouveau face au Rikudō Sennin, comme au début du combat.

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _* Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait... Mais il n'a même l'air fatigué ! *_

Gokū reprit brièvement son souffle puis effectua soudain un bon en arrière et se rattrapa solidement sur ses appuis, avant de placer ses mains contre son flanc droit.

 _* Comment va-t-il réagir à ça ? *_

 _KA_

 _* Je dois tout donner ! *_

 _ME_

La foule, choquée, l'observait cependant réaliser sa boule d'énergie sans trop paniquer.

 _HA_

Le Rikudō Sennin s'arrêta de rire.

 _ME_

La boule d'énergie de Gokū grandissait entre ses mains. Il s'apprêtait à la lancer.

Soudain, le Rikudō Sennin apparut juste devant lui.

 _* Impossible !_ s'étonna le jeune homme. _Quand a-t-il... ?! *_

 _– Cependant, je suis désolé_ , murmura l'ermite, poursuivant ce qu'il avait commencé à dire avant que Gokû ne se jetât sur lui, _mais je pense qu'il y a eu méprise..._

Gokū était comme paralysé. S'agissait-il de l'aura incroyable de cet individu ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il comprenait aisément ses paroles, mais c'était comme si ses mouvements répondaient à une autre temporalité.

Alors, le Rikudō Sennin s'empara avec délicatesse de la sphère énergétique que le guerrier s'apprêtait à lancer.

 _* Quoi ?! Il... Il vient de prendre le Kamehameha... Dans sa main ?! *_

 _– Le Ninshū n'est pas un art martial_ , poursuivit calmement Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki. _Néanmoins, ta capacité à adapter ton énergie aux contraintes spirituelles est impressionnante._

Il leva sa main portant la technique de Gokū.

 _– Je te la rends._

 _* C'est mauvais !_ pensa le guerrier en voyant l'être pointer sa propre attaque droit sur lui. _*_

Le contact était inesquivable.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se fit, Gokū ressentit ce qui s'apparentait à un picotement suivi d'une douce chaleur. Il comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _* Il... Il m'a fait l'absorber ! *_

Totalement en sueur, le jeune s'écroula soudain tandis que le Rikudō Sennin reprenait place au cœur de la foule, comme si de rien n'était.

 _* Bon sang_ , pensa-t-il avec effarement. _Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! S'il avait vraiment voulu me combattre... Je n'aurais même pas tenu... Une seule seconde ! *_

Il se releva péniblement sans perdre des yeux le Rikudō Sennin.

 _* Sa puissance est incroyable, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça... Ses pouvoirs... Ils ont quelque chose de... Mystique. *_

 _– Le Ninshū..._ reprit le Rikudō. _Il s'agit d'une philosophie basée sur les énergies qui gouvernent le monde et leur application dans l'harmonie universelle. À partir des notes primordiales issues du néant, chaque être peut générer sa propre mélodie et agir de concert avec autrui._

 _* Mais je ne ressens aucune mauvaise intention émaner de lui_ , pensa le jeune guerrier, concentré par son analyse. _*_

 _– Nous feras-tu l'honneur de ta présence, Son Gokū ?_

Le concerné était totalement subjugué par son interlocuteur.

 _* Je n'avais jamais vu ça... Ce... Cet homme, j'ai l'intuition que... *_

Le jeune guerrier fit quelques pas en direction du Rikudō Sennin. Ce dernier le fixait silencieusement, de même que la foule dont les yeux suivaient son avancée.

Et puis il s'assit en tailleur, prêt à suivre le cours.

Le regard du Sage des Six Chemins sembla briller l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

 _* Intéressant... *_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Zakuzi errait dans l'espace. Son arrivée dans le système solaire de la planète sur laquelle il comptait récupérer le vaisseau quasi-personnel de Freezer le réveilla de sa stase artificielle. Mais dans son engin, il lui restait cependant de nombreuses heures à attendre...

 _* Une fois arrivé, il faudra que je fasse vite ! Je débarque, je récupère le vaisseau et je décolle ! Je laisserai celui-ci à terre, en attendant que des guerriers plus puissants soient disponibles pour terminer le travail... *_

* * *

Au même moment, à une distance que la conception humaine peine à appréhender, Naruto Uzumaki ouvrait lentement les yeux pour la première fois depuis la désolante affliction qui avait frappé Konoha...


	46. Survivant

Sa première sensation fut la soif.

Sa deuxième sensation fut la douleur.

Sa troisième sensation fut la peur.

Ces trois sensations lui permirent de prendre le dessus sur la quatrième : la fatigue. Il était épuisé, et aurait aisément sombré de nouveau dans l'inconscience sans son incroyable volonté de vivre. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il se leva péniblement et eut aussitôt des vertiges. Il dut s'appuyer contre la première paroi qu'il trouva. Elle était visqueuse, mais c'était là le cadet de ses soucis.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il se mit à haleter. Sa gorge était terriblement sèche.

Il entendit alors un son qui attira toute son attention. Sa vue, bien que floue, lui permit toutefois de voir la petite marre d'eau qui en était à l'origine.

Naruto s'y jeta aussitôt, tel un animal assoiffé. Buvant à même le sol, son corps sembla retrouver une vieille amie. Cette sensation de soulagement était merveilleuse. Elle lui rappelait que la vie n'était pas que son ennemie.

Alors, sa première sensation étanchée, la deuxième eut toute place pour se manifester. La douleur était terrible, elle couvrait tout son corps. Il le brûlait, terriblement.

Le jeune ninja regarda sa peau, à la recherche de l'origine de ce mal. Il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement. Sa couleur était plus écarlate que sa tenue orange. Il se rendit par ailleurs compte que cette dernière n'était plus sur son corps ; il était totalement nu.

Mais ce qui le frappa surtout, c'est que sa peau était recouverte d'une multitude de cloques. Inquiet, il comprit rapidement qu'il souffrait d'importantes brûlures recouvrant tout son corps.

Il se jeta à l'eau.

Il s'attendait presque à la voir s'évaporer au contact de son corps brûlant. Elle était si fraîche... Cela ne suffirait pas à le guérir instantanément, mais il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Ses yeux s'habituaient à cette étrange obscurité dans laquelle il se tenait. Seul un doux feu déposé sur une couche de terre apportait une unique source de lumière que les mouvements de l'eau se chargeaient de répandre à travers toute cette étrange grotte aux parois visqueuses.

Le son qu'il générait était réconfortant pour le jeune ninja qui se sentait presque hypnotisé par cette source. Alors qu'il commençait à pleinement retrouver ses esprits et que sa douleur et sa soif s'étaient atténuées, Naruto sortit de l'eau et commença à analyser les lieux.

 _– Enfin réveillé ?_ entendit-il soudain.

Naruto sursauta. C'était une voix d'homme qui venait de l'ombre. De l'autre côté du feu se tenait une silhouette, allongée. Le jeune ninja fronça les sourcils.

 _– Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda-t-il, prêt au combat.

Méfiant, il voulut s'emparer d'un kunaï dans sa poche, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne portait absolument rien sur lui.

 _– Qui je suis ?_ reprit l'autre d'une voix mystérieuse. _Je suis..._

Une brève flamme plus intense que les autres illumina sa longue chevelure blanche.

 _– ... Je suis le saint maître Gama du Mont Myōboku, aussi connu sous le nom d'ermite des crapauds, j'ai nommé, Jiraiya !_

Cet enthousiasme fut suivi de toussotements douloureux. Naruto fronça les sourcils tandis que sa vue se concentrait sur ce visage faiblement illuminé par les flammes. Il fit alors un bond en arrière en le pointant du doigt.

 _– Eh mais... Je vous connais ! Vous êtes le type qui m'a accompagné vers Kakashi-sensei et l'Hokage !_

 _– Accompagné ?_ se vexa l'autre. _Sauvé, oui !_

Mais Naruto l'ignora tandis que ses sourcils se fonçaient et que sa mine devenait de plus en plus furieuse.

 _– Vous... COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QUE JE SUIS À POIL ?! ESPÈCE D'ERMITE PAS NET !_

 _– N'importe quoi !_ se défendit l'autre. _Et c'est ermite des crapauds, ne déforme pas mon nom !_

Naruto partit se cacher dans l'eau.

 _– Pfff !_ s'exclama le Sannin. _Je m'en fous de ton anatomie, crétin, je préfère de loin celles de ces innocentes demoiselles qui me donnent l'inspiration pour rédiger mes livres..._

 _– Vos livres ?_

Douloureusement, l'individu sortit de sa poche un exemplaire abîmé de son roman dont il lui montra la couverture. Naruto plissa les yeux pour étudier l'illustration d'une femme courant, bras ouverts et sourire aux lèvres, suivie de près par un homme partageant cet état d'euphorie, le tout surmonté du titre « Le Paradis du Batifolage ».

Naruto repointa aussitôt du doigt son interlocuteur, sans montrer une once de retenue.

 _– C'EST ÇA !_ hurla-t-il, toutes dents sorties.

 _– Oh_ , se réjouit le Sannin, _tu le connais ? Il devient assez célèbre..._

 _– JE LE CONNAIS !_ confirma Naruto. _C'EST UN LIVRE OBSCÈNE !_

De là débuta un échange particulièrement intense entre le vieil ermite « pas net » et le très impulsif Naruto, qui se conclut par un magnifique doigt d'honneur de ce dernier.

Puis le silence revint, chacun des deux reprenant son souffle.

Jiraiya soupira.

 _– Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es nu_ , murmura-t-il d'une voix soudain bien plus sérieuse, _c'est parce que tes vêtements ont brûlé. Et je me serais fait un plaisir de t'en donner d'autres si j'avais au moins pu tenir debout._

Naruto se calma aussitôt.

 _– Vous êtes blessé ?_

 _– Blessé ?_ répéta le Sannin. _Le mot est faible. J'ai probablement plus de fractures que tu n'as de QI. Quoique, ça ne veut rien dire..._

Naruto ne releva pas la pique, intrigué par les paroles de son interlocuteur.

 _– Et comment se fait-il que mes vêtements aient brûlé ?_

Jiraiya marqua une brève pause avant de répondre.

 _– Ne te souviens-tu de rien ?_

Tandis que Naruto cherchait dans sa mémoire, tentant de faire la part des choses entre le rêve – lequel était notamment alimenté par une étrange créature ailée – et la réalité, il se rappela soudain d'un intense flash lumineux. Puis revinrent les souvenirs des événements ayant conduit à cela.

Sa troisième sensation refaisait brutalement surface : la peur.

 _– Il y avait cette lumière..._ murmura-t-il.

 _* C'est incroyable..._ remarqua Jiraiya en l'analysant. _Il était en plein cœur d'une explosion qui a ravagé le village tout entier... Mais il semble n'avoir pris qu'un méchant coup de Soleil... Le pouvoir du Renard est... Terrifiant. *_

Tremblant de tout son corps, Naruto voyait brutalement resurgir une multitude d'images mais, surtout, des questions, des questions dont les seules réponses possibles le terrifiaient.

 _– Konoha !_ s'exclama-t-il avec une terrible appréhension, s'approchant de l'ermite en oubliant totalement sa nudité.

Naruto l'attrapa par le col. Jiraiya grimaça de douleur.

 _– Naruto..._

 _– Si vous m'avez trouvé, ça veut dire que Konoha a été sauvé, pas vrai ?!_

 _– Naruto..._

 _– Me laissez pas à l'abris comme ça, moi aussi je veux me battre ! Je vais pas laisser les autres. Kakashi-sensei et le Sandaime Hokage ont besoin de moi !_

 _– Naruto... !_

 _– Par où on sort ? Et on est où d'ailleurs ? Faut vite que..._

 _– NARUTO !_ tonna Jiraiya.

Cela eut enfin pour effet de faire taire le jeune ninja. Le Sannin soupira.

 _– Nous nous trouvons à l'intérieur d'un crapaud_ , lui expliqua-t-il alors.

Naruto aurait eu mille chose à en dire, mais il conserva le silence.

 _– Cette lumière..._ reprit Jiraiya. _C'est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes avant ton réveil ici ?_

L'Uzumaki acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

 _– Je vois_ , poursuivit le Sannin d'un air sombre.

Il ferma les yeux un moment. Naruto, incapable de garder son calme, ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens en attendant qu'il poursuive, mais il respecta le silence que s'accordait l'ermite.

 _– Assieds-toi_ , lui intima alors ce dernier.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais il s'exécuta.

 _– L'explosion qui a accompagné cette lueur..._ reprit Jiraiya. _Elle a détruit Konoha._

 _– Qu..._

 _– Naruto_ , coupa-t-il, la gorge nouée. _J'aimerais que tu évites de m'interrompre. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile à raconter..._

Le garçon se tut mais ses yeux fixèrent avec une intensité rare le Sannin.

 _– J'ai été protégé par la montagne_ , murmura ce dernier, _mais j'étais dans un état pitoyable... Pire qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai senti de nombreuses vies s'éteindre avant de perdre connaissance..._

Il ferma un bref instant ses yeux humides.

 _– À mon réveil, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : retourner au village. Je voulais voir, je devais savoir... Alors j'ai rampé... J'ai rampé, roulé, j'ai descendu la montagne... Avançant avec les dents, j'ai mis deux jours à rejoindre le village, et plus je progressais, plus j'en voyais les ruines... J'ai eu tout le temps de pouvoir rechercher visuellement les traces d'éventuels survivants. J'ai aussi pu récupérer quelques forces en me nourrissant de baies sur mon chemin. Cela m'a permis d'invoquer le petit crapaud dans lequel nous sommes scellés. Je... Je l'ai informé que Fukasaku et Shima ne reviendraient pas au Mont Myōboku._

Naruto ne comprit pas tous les termes de sa dernière phrase, mais à en juger par la goutte reflétant l'ardeur du feu qui coulait sur la joue de l'ermite, il se retint de poser des questions.

 _– Je lui ai aussi demandé de me trouver de quoi me nourrir_ , poursuivit le Sannin. _Il m'a ainsi aidé à survivre et j'ai pu l'invoquer à plusieurs reprises. Alors je lui ai confié mon dernier souhait._

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, son corps se mettant à trembler légèrement.

 _– Je voulais qu'il cherche des survivants dans le village. Alors je lui ai demandé d'en faire le tour et de trouver toute âme vivante. J'ignore combien de temps il a passé à fouiller les décombres du village mais il a fini par revenir m'informer des résultats de ses recherches..._

Naruto retint son souffle. Le regard de Jiraiya devint particulièrement sérieux lorsqu'il fixa le jeune Uzumaki. Mais il ne put finir.

Alors, une autre voix porta, faisant vibrer toute la zone. D'abord surpris, le garçon comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du crapaud dans lequel ils se trouvaient qui poursuivait les mots que Jiraiya ne pouvait prononcer.

 _– Naruto Uzumaki, tu étais le seul survivant._


	47. Enfer et damnation

Sasuke était perdu dans le temps et l'espace.

L'explosion de Raditz lui paraissait lointaine. Et il ne comptait pas en jours.

Non, son cerveau avait l'impression que ces événements s'étaient produits des années plus tôt – et même plus d'une décennie. En fait, cela devait faire précisément treize ans que Sasuke avait été tué par Raditz.

Pourquoi treize ans ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Et parce qu'il venait de revivre l'intégralité de sa vie, depuis sa naissance.

Mais son cerveau était perdu. Son horloge interne n'était pas du tout réglée ainsi. Seuls quelques jours semblaient s'être écoulés, et il était toujours un enfant. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être son vingt-sixième anniversaire.

Revivre toute sa vie devait être la chose douloureuse précédant la mort. On disait souvent qu'au moment de mourir, le défunt la voyait défiler.

C'était probablement ce qu'il venait de se passer pour le jeune Uchiha. Et au final, plus que cet enfer dans lequel il évoluait, cette sensation était vraiment atroce, car il avait revécu toutes les pires horreurs de sa vie.

Parmi elles, il avait encore fraîchement en mémoire les événements terriblement douloureux du massacre de tout son clan. C'était d'autant plus déchirant qu'il avait également retrouvé les bons moments passés avec chacun d'eux, et notamment l'amour de ses parents.

Mais il avait été impuissant, de nouveau, comme spectateur du terrible destin qui devait frapper son existence.

De ses yeux écarlates pulsait une énergie sombre. Sa haine était terrible. Où qu'il soit, il le retrouverait. Son frère, Itachi Uchiha, payerait.

Il fronça les sourcils et analysa son environnement. Il se trouvait au sein d'un désolant décor rempli de cadavres à peine discernables – et il était seul.

Un sourire presque démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il devait être en Enfer. Et ce n'était pas si terrible... !

Mais surtout, son frère devait s'y trouver lui aussi !

Cette pensée alimentait son Sharingan. Il allait le retrouver. Il allait se venger. Il allait lui faire oublier jusqu'à l'Enfer. Car même la mort ne le sauverait pas.

Il poursuivit sa route ainsi quand soudain, il ressentit une sensation ardente dans sa tête. Quelque chose pulsait en lui, quelque chose dont la douleur était telle qu'il se sentit brutalement perdre connaissance sans même que ses yeux écarlates ne se fermassent.

Dans son état d'inconscience, ses iris brunirent de nouveau et il se réveilla lentement.

Il se releva péniblement et reprit sa route ; il ne savait pas encore où aller. Alors que cette question commençait à le tarauder, une silhouette se dessina devant lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était une fille de son âge. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux blancs qui contrastaient avec le crépuscule ombrageant les ruines qui les entouraient.

Au premier abord, il n'était pas certain de la reconnaître. En fait, plus que ses yeux remarquables, c'était son regard qui déroutait le plus Sasuke. Il avait changé.

Mais surtout, la présence de cette fille amenait l'Uchiha à une conclusion évidente : son hypothèse initiale était fausse. Car la dernière personne qui pouvait se trouver en Enfer, c'était bien Hinata Hyūga.

Surpris, Sasuke analysa son Chakra. Rien ne trahissait un quelconque piège. De toute évidence, c'était bel et bien elle.

 _– Tu devrais me suivre_ , murmura-t-elle alors.

Sa voix avait cette douceur d'antan, mais elle ne semblait pas spécialement intimidée. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé en elle.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils.

 _– Pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

Sharingan et Byakugan se fixèrent dans un immobilisme total. Étonnamment, la jeune fille ne se démontait pas. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais soutenu son regard.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Sasuke remarqua une nouvelle expression sur le visage de la jeune Hyūga : de la tristesse. Perturbé, il regarda ailleurs.

 _– C'est..._ murmura elle. _C'est un conseil._

Elle semblait réellement sincère. Sasuke hésitait toujours, mais sa curiosité l'emporta soudain et il finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête. De toute manière, il n'avait nulle part où aller – ou ne savait par où commencer – et semblait ignorer de nombreuses choses.

Alors il la suivit tandis qu'elle se mettait à sauter entre les ruines qui les entouraient. L'Uchiha ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors, mais Hinata évoluait avec bonne agilité. Il n'eut cependant pas de mal à la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'un bâtiment plus grand que les autres ruines n'attirât son attention. L'édifice était en fait simplement en meilleur état que les autres – bien qu'amoché –, et était entouré de nombreux gravats qui recouvraient le sol jusqu'à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

Hinata fit un bond important et passa avec précision par la seule ouverture d'une fenêtre en hauteur, dont la vitre n'était plus. Sasuke fit de même mais s'arrêta un bref instant sur son rebord, s'assurant par réflexe d'un dernier coup d'œil qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

Alors, il les vit : surplombant ce village en ruines dont elles étaient les derniers vestiges : les statues des quatre Hokage.

Son cœur palpita fortement. Ils étaient à Konoha, ou ce qu'il en restait...

Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais semblait l'avoir refusé. Son village avait été anéanti.

Il resta immobile un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, mais remarqua alors que de nombreux yeux le fixaient, en bas, dans le vaste dojo duquel il masquait la seule source de lumière crépusculaire.

Alors il bondit et atterrit devant le tatami. Celui-ci accueillait une douzaine d'individus.

Certains étaient assis, d'autres allongés. Il en remarqua deux ou trois apparemment malades, ou blessés.

Hinata était occupée à les réconforter, même si un coup d'œil rapide du Sharingan du jeune Uchiha lui fit comprendre que leurs chances de survie étaient minces.

Un autre – un vieil homme – presque intégralement recouvert d'un tissu blanc, était totalement dépourvu de Chakra, et Sasuke comprit qu'il était mort. Il le reconnut, car il s'agissait d'une personne autrefois influente dans les choix du village. C'était le père du chef Hyūga – et donc le grand-père d'Hinata.

 _– Il s'est éteint la nuit dernière_ , murmura un individu se tenant au milieu du tatami et qui le fixait d'un regard particulièrement dur.

Sasuke le reconnut aussitôt.

 _– Neji..._

Il remarqua alors que tous ceux présents étaient porteurs du Byakugan. En dehors de lui-même, il n'y avait que des Hyūga.

 _– J'ai cru que t'allais jamais arrêter de pleurnicher_ , poursuivit Neji avec mépris en croisant les bras.

 _– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?_ répliqua aussitôt l'Uchiha, surpris et piqué au vif par cette réplique cinglante et totalement gratuite.

 _– Pendant que tu te morfondais, là dehors, tu nous as tous mis en danger. T'as de la chance qu'Hinata soit venue te chercher, car si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu serais déjà m..._

 _– Ça suffit, Neji_ , répliqua un individu dont Sasuke n'avait même pas remarqué la présence.

Il se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle et leur tournait le dos. Il était assis à genoux, devant un appareil qui émettait de multiples sons. C'était une radio.

Intrigué, Sasuke en oublia presque Neji qui eut un bref rictus en le voyant s'éloigner et rejoindre le chef des Hyūga – car même de dos, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur son identité.

 _– Bienvenue, Sasuke_ , murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

 _– Que faîtes-vous ?_

 _– J'écoute les actualités du monde Shinobi... Ou de ce qu'il en reste._

 _– Ce qu'il en reste ? Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _– L'ignores-tu... ?_

Hiashi poussa un profond soupir.

 _– Le Saiya-jin a anéanti de nombreuses villes après Konoha._

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

 _– Qu'en est-il des autres villages cachés ?_

 _– Il est déjà parvenu à s'emparer du village de Kiri._

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué.

 _* Il... Il a mis à terre un deuxième des cinq villages cachés... ?! *_

 _– La Mizukage était absente_ , expliqua le chef Hyūga, _et le village n'était pas en ses temps les plus forts. Au moment où ce monstre est arrivé, la résistance était loin d'être optimale. De plus, en l'absence de leur chef, le moral des troupes était déjà terriblement atteint._

Il soupira.

 _– Cela fait donc encore trois villages cachés pour le vaincre_ , poursuivit l'Uchiha.

 _– Deux_ , corrigea sombrement Hiashi. _Suna s'est rendu. Qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? Après la défaite de Konoha et celle de Kiri dans la même semaine, et en l'absence de leur Kage et de leur Jinchūriki, presque tous les Shinobi ont refusé le combat._

Son regard était fixé sur le poste de radio. Un bref instant, des veines apparurent au niveau de ses tempes.

 _– Cela n'a pas empêché Raditz d'en exterminer les habitants._

Il ferma les yeux, semblant tout faire pour garder son calme.

 _– Il ne reste donc que deux villages cachés capables d'opposer une quelconque résistance au Saiya-jin : Iwa et Kumo. Si ces deux derniers piliers s'écroulaient..._

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Sasuke en comprit parfaitement la suite. Si les cinq Grandes Nations venaient à perdre, alors le Système Shinobi serait définitivement perdu, à l'image de ce qu'il restait de Konoha aujourd'hui.

Mais se cacher comme le faisaient les Hyūga n'était vraiment pas au goût de l'Uchiha. Il ne cessait de se rappeler les paroles que lui avait adressé son frère, après qu'il eût massacré tout son clan.

 _* Fuis, fuis ! Accroche-toi à la vie... *_

 _– Écoutez_ , fit l'Uchiha. _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser._

 _– Alors tu mourras_ , intervint Neji à haute voix.

Hiashi se retourna enfin et fixa son neveu d'un regard dur, avant de croiser le celui de Sasuke.

 _– Je comprends ta réaction. Mais Neji a raison, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir. Je ne te forcerai pas, mais je te le demande... Reste, s'il-te-plaît. Reste au moins le temps d'avoir les armes pour survivre dans ce monde._

 _– Comme si j'avais besoin de vous..._ grogna Sasuke. _Et cet homme, qui est mort, n'était-il pas votre père ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous à me protéger, moi ? Je suis presque un inconnu pour vous. Occupez-vous de votre famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. Je m'en vais._

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais Neji s'interposa.

 _– Que les choses soient claires, Uchiha. Si tu ressors, je te tue._

Sasuke eut à son tour un rictus.

 _– Essaye._

Il le fixait cependant avec sérieux. Et tandis que Byakugan et Sharingan se toisaient violemment, Hinata soupira au loin.

Hiashi s'avança alors et se plaça entre les deux garçons.

 _– Non, Neji. Mais, Sasuke, si tu ressors, devras t'éloigner rapidement du village. Sinon, tu nous mets tous en danger._

Sa remarque attisa la curiosité du jeune Uchiha.

 _– Tu te trouvais dans le Temple Naka, je suppose ?_ poursuivit le chef Hyūga.

 _– Comment... ?!_ s'exclama garçon, totalement surpris.

Effectivement, avant d'errer au milieu des décombres d'un village qui n'en portait plus que le nom, Sasuke avait eu l'étrange surprise d'être réveillé par la douce lumière des torches illuminant la stèle héritée de son clan, laquelle se trouvait bien cachée par ses membres au cœur du temple Naka. Et, à sa connaissance, même des utilisateurs du Byakugan n'auraient su pénétrer de tels secrets...

 _– Je croyais que tu comptais partir ? sourit son interlocuteur._

Sasuke le fixa froidement, puis il lui tourna le dos et bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 _– Mais avant_ , poursuivit Hiashi, _laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer pourquoi je souhaite tant ta survie, Sasuke._

Le concerné resta immobile et silencieux, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 _– J'ai fait une promesse_ , poursuivit l'Hyūga.

Sasuke tourna un bref instant la tête, surpris.

 _– As-tu déjà entendu parler de mes coéquipiers_ , reprit alors Hiashi, _du temps de ma promotion en tant que Genin ?_

Sasuke mit ses mains dans les poches tandis que ses yeux fixaient les statues de pierre.

 _– Ouais, vous étiez dans l'équipe du Yondaime Hokage._

Le chef Hyūga acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais son regard sembla briller l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

 _– C'est tout ? Je vois... Elle ne t'a donc pas parlé de son passé..._

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

 _– Mais tu as raison_ , reprit Hiashi, _et notre maître était le Sannin Jiraiya. Nous formions une belle équipe. Je crois que dans l'histoire de Konoha, nous sommes même les seuls à être parvenus à dérober les clochettes de notre Sensei. Nul ne se serait attendu à ce que le destin réunisse de tels prodiges dans une même équipe. Je crois même que nous étions en bonne passe de devenir, d'une certaine manière, les trois nouveaux Sannin..._

Sasuke soupira.

 _– Je m'en fous. J'y vais._

 _– Trois génies..._ poursuivit Hiashi, perdu dans ses songes. _Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage... Hiashi Hyūga, chef du clan... Et..._

Le jeune homme ne sut pourquoi, mais il attendit la fin.

 _– Mikoto Uchiha_ , acheva son interlocuteur. _Ta mère..._

À l'ouïe de ce nom, les yeux de Sasuke – fixant la statue du Yondaime Hokage – rougirent et se brouillèrent avant de rapidement s'emplir de larmes.


	48. Délicates révélations

Le corps de Sasuke tremblait. Entendre seulement le nom de sa défunte mère le mettait dans un tel état émotionnel que ses yeux en avaient rougi – et pas uniquement de larmes.

 _* C'est impossible... *_

Il avait toujours connu sa mère comme mère. Il savait qu'elle était – à l'instar de beaucoup d'autres enfants de sa génération – devenue une ninja, mais elle n'avait jamais parlé de son passé. Elle n'avait même jamais poussé Sasuke à devenir lui-même un Shinobi, contrairement à son père qui avait toujours misé sur la force de ses fils – et principalement de son aîné.

Mais à entendre Hiashi Hyūga, le chef du clan et le plus grand Jōnin de Konoha, sa mère était bien plus que ça. Elle avait fait équipe avec le Yondaime Hokage, l'un des plus grands Shinobi de l'histoire de Konoha, et loin de croupir dans son ombre, elle s'était dévoilée comme un génie.

Le fils de Mikoto ne bougeait plus. Il se tenait, immobile, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, face aux statues des Hokage. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais une fois ses esprits retrouvés, ses idées s'éclaircirent.

Se retournant, il bondit dans le dojo et atterrit sur le tatami, juste devant Hiashi qui semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés.

 _– Prouvez-le_ , murmura l'Uchiha.

Hiashi soutint son regard un instant, puis il sourit et fouilla dans son kimono pour en sortir une photo, qu'il tendit à l'Uchiha.

Sasuke la regarda d'un air incrédule. Les visages étaient jeunes, mais il pouvait reconnaître Hiashi à gauche, qui semblait avoir toujours eu le même style de kimono. À droite, aux côtés de leur maître, c'était le portrait craché du visage du Yondaime Hokage sur la statue de pierre de Konoha.

Et au centre, Sasuke n'avait même pas besoin de se poser la question. Ce mélange de douceur et de sévérité était celui de sa mère...

Perdu dans ses pensées devant cette image, il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par un raclement de gorge du chef Hyūga.

 _– Tu peux garder cette photo_ , lui confia ce dernier. _Jiraiya-sensei en avait fait de multiples copies pour nous adapter à ses livres..._

Après quelques instants de silence, Sasuke rangea la photo.

 _– Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle jamais parlé ?_

 _– Du fait qu'elle était ninja ? Tu n'en savais rien du tout ?_

 _– Je savais qu'elle avait le grade de Jōnin, mais elle m'avait dit que c'était lié à la guerre et que les titres se donnaient facilement pour impressionner l'ennemi..._

 _– Oh..._ sourit le chef Hyūga. _Elle a dit ça... ? Hum... Cela dit, elle n'a pas vraiment menti... Il est vrai que des grades élevés ont été donnés à la pelle. Mais concernant ta mère, j'en parlais justement avec ton maître, Kakashi Hatake, il y a peu de temps._

Il ferma les yeux sombrement.

 _– D'où crois-tu qu'il tienne la maîtrise de son Sharingan ?_

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux.

 _– Attendez... Vous voulez dire... Que c'est ma mère a enseigné à Kakashi-sensei comment utiliser pleinement les capacités du Sharingan ?!_

 _– Il était jeune à l'époque, mais il a ajouté que même à son niveau actuel, il n'aurait probablement aucune chance contre elle en combat singulier._

Hiashi soupira.

 _– Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr de mes capacités contre elle. Elle était ma rivale._

Sasuke le regarda avec effarement. Hiashi Hyūga était actuellement le Jōnin le plus fort de Konoha – et de loin. De nombreux habitants du village le voyaient même à l'époque comme successeur potentiel de l'Hokage vieillissant.

Et cet homme affirmait que sa mère – que Sasuke n'avait connue que comme femme au foyer – avait été sa rivale !

 _– Parlez-moi plus d'elle_ , murmura Sasuke.

Son ton s'était adouci. Hiashi avait remarqué qu'il gagnait peu à peu l'attention de son interlocuteur.

 _– Comme tu le sais sans doute, ton grand-père maternel, Feretto Uchiha, a disparu peu avant la naissance de ta mère. Quant à ta grand-mère, Kagerou Uchiha, elle en est morte de chagrin et d'épuisement durant l'accouchement._

Sasuke connaissait ce détail. Sa mère lui en avait déjà parlé. Cela avait été particulièrement douloureux pour elle.

 _– Orpheline_ , reprit Hiashi, _elle fut prise en charge par l'ami le plus proche de ton grand-père, un certain Kagami Uchiha, qui a su convaincre le Sandaime Hokage et a ainsi aidé Mikoto à prendre son envol jusqu'à sa nomination de ninja._

 _– Je sais déjà ça_ , répliqua l'Uchiha. _Il est ensuite devenu le père de Shisui._

 _* Le meilleur ami d'Itachi... *_

 _– Mais elle n'a jamais considéré Kagami comme un père_ , poursuivit le chef Hyūga. _Ce n'était pas qu'il avait un mauvais fond, mais il respectait la volonté de ton grand-père, qui avait toujours voulu faire de sa fille la parfaite copie guerrière de son propre père, ton arrière grand-père..._

Le regard d'Hiashi étincela une fraction de seconde.

 _– ... Izuna Uchiha._

Sasuke n'avait à présent plus aucun doute quant à la proximité entre sa mère et Hiashi. Lui-même ignorait tous ces détails sur sa famille. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet homme, à la tête d'un autre clan, en saurait tant sur ses origines.

 _– Elle a d'ailleurs donné à son fils aîné un prénom à la même signification que celui de son grand-père_ , poursuivit l'homme aux Byakugan. _Itachi._

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

 _– Quant à toi_ , reprit le chef Hyūga, _tu es né peu après la nomination de notre camarade en tant que Yondaime Hokage. Et dans cette optique d'union entre le clan Uchiha et le village de Konoha, elle t'a donné le prénom du père du Sandaime Hokage, Sasuke Sarutobi. Mais dans les deux cas, elle vous a donné le nom de Shinobi de renom, avec cette volonté dissimulée que vous accéderiez à de nouveaux sommets qu'elle-même n'avait su atteindre._

Sasuke était abasourdi par toutes les connaissances d'Hiashi.

 _– Pourtant, seul Père semblait s'occuper de notre niveau..._

 _– Parce qu'elle a mis ses désirs personnels de côté. Elle ne voulait rien vous imposer, et vous laisser votre libre arbitre. Elle ne voulait pas reproduire l'éducation que Kagami lui a fait subir durant les premières années de sa vie. Plus que tout, elle voulait être une mère pour vous._

Le jeune Uchiha était vraiment perturbé d'entendre ainsi parler de sa famille par une personne qu'il considérait comme un parfait inconnu.

 _– Car Mikoto a quand même finalement trouvé une personne avec qui elle a entretenu des rapports se rapprochant le plus de ceux existant entre un père et une fille..._ ajouta le chef du clan.

Hinata, sans détourner son regard blanc des blessés, suivait attentivement la conversation.

 _– ... Son maître_ , poursuivit-il. _Jiraiya-sensei._

* * *

 _– Contrôle-toi, Naruto !_ s'exclama le Sannin.

Naruto respirait difficilement. Sous l'effet de la rage, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et allongées en hauteur dans ses iris brillant maintenant d'une intense couleur orangée. Un dense Chakra assorti recouvrait déjà son corps.

 _– Que je me contrôle ?! Ce type... A détruit... Konoha... Tué... Tous... Morts... JE VAIS LE MASSACRER !_

Les yeux de Naruto fumaient particulièrement. Jiraiya remarqua sombrement qu'il s'agissait en fait de vapeur des larmes innocentes d'un ninja dont l'âme se laissait peu à peu consumer par la rage.

Le garçon jeta un œil en biais au Sannin, puis il courut jusqu'à sortir par la gueule du crapaud.

 _– NON, NARUTO !_ hurla Jiraiya.

Mais Naruto était déjà dehors, aux côtés du batracien dans lequel il s'était trouvé l'instant d'avant, et qui paraissait à présent bien petit.

 _– Tout à l'heure_ , intervint Sasuke, à présent bien plus ouvert à la discussion, _vous sembliez préoccupé à l'idée que je sorte. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il, là dehors ?_

 _– Naruto !_ s'exclama le crapaud à l'adresse du ninja. _Jiraiya me transmet un message à l'instant. Il dit que si tu continues, tu vas perdre la tête. Il ajoute aussi que tu vas mourir et tous nous faire tuer. Il précise enfin que tu vas ruiner les dernières chances de vaincre Raditz, car il reste encore un moyen..._

 _* Merde_ , pensa Jiraiya. _Ça ne fonctionnera pas, il est hors de contrôle ! *_

* * *

 _– Ah, oui_ , répondit Hiashi d'une voix grave. _Si nous avons pu survivre à Raditz, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que nous sommes parvenus à combiner nos forces pour protéger ce bâtiment... C'est surtout parce que nous avons su rester en vie après._

 _* Pour certains... *_

 _– Que voulez-vous dire ?_ s'étonna Sasuke.

 _– Historiquement, le dojo principal des Hyūga a toujours été un lieu renforcé par le Chakra pour résister aux entraînements de ses membres, mais également protégé par un sceau permettant d'en dissimuler la présence. Cette tradition remonte aux ancestrales guerres de clans qui ravageaient le Pays du Feu, auxquelles nous, Hyūga, ne souhaitions pas participer. C'était une façon de rester invisibles pour les autres._

Il soupira.

 _– Raditz dispose d'un appareil lui permettant de visualiser les énergies. À ma première rencontre avec le guerrier, j'ai pu l'analyser en même temps que son propre Chakra. En repérant le point me représentant, j'ai pu le suivre à l'aide de mon Byakugan tandis que je rentrais dans ce bâtiment, et vérifier ainsi que je disparaissais bien de son détecteur._

* * *

 _– Étant donné que Naruto semble hors de contrôle_ , poursuivit le crapaud, _Jiraiya souhaiterait maintenant s'adresser au seul pouvant encore l'entendre..._

Malgré sa voix calme dans sa façon de réciter les demandes du Sannin, le crapaud sembla mal à l'aise à l'idée de poursuivre. Il resta quelques secondes hésitant, en plein combat intérieur – dans tous les sens du terme. Il finit cependant par capituler face à l'insistance de Jiraiya.

 _– ... Kyūbi._

* * *

 _– D'après ce que m'avait confié Mikoto à l'époque_ , reprit Hiashi, _la même particularité protège la salle de la stèle Uchiha._

 _* C'est pour ça qu'il a deviné où je me trouvais ?_ pensa Sasuke. _*_

 _– Autrement dit..._ murmura le chef Hyūga. _Toute personne dont le niveau de puissance est conséquent et qui se trouve à l'extérieur..._

 _– ... Attirera le guerrier_ , poursuivit l'Uchiha d'une voix sombre.

* * *

Le crapaud ressentit une pression terrible. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Raditz avait été alerté par la rage de Naruto et était apparu, prêt à exterminer le Shinobi.

Le ninja, quant à lui, avait miraculeusement retrouvé son calme et s'était réfugié dans le crapaud scelleur. Et tous retenaient leur souffle tandis que le Saiya-jin, planant non loin d'eux, surveillait la zone à la recherche de l'origine du potentiel de combat repéré par son Scouter.

Soudain, son regard croisa celui du crapaud. Ce dernier se mit à trembler fortement.

Raditz leva la main dans sa direction.

Jiraiya et Naruto se fixèrent. Tous retenaient leur souffle, comme si une respiration trop forte pourrait impacter négativement un destin n'offrant pourtant que peu d'espoir...

La peur semblait cisailler les pattes du crapaud qui ne se sentait même pas la force de s'échapper en sautant. De toute manière, ce serait inutile.

La scène sembla s'éterniser.

Et, après une attente indéterminable, Raditz abaissa simplement son bras.

 _* Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour quelques crapauds. J'ai suffisamment récupéré, ça serait con de gâcher des forces étant donnée la ville que je m'apprête à attaquer... *_

Et il s'éloigna à pleine vitesse.

Naruto se relâcha brutalement, reprenant son souffle après son apnée forcée.

Jiraiya le fixait avec sérieux.

 _– Comprends-tu, maintenant ?_

Le jeune ninja soutint son regard. Il était terriblement frustré.

 _– Pourquoi est-il parti ? Son détecteur..._

 _– Nos énergies sont environ 1 million de fois moins visibles dans ce crapaud. À ses yeux, nous étions même plus faibles que des humains lambda. Entre ça et mon état, voilà la raison de notre survie. Ne pense pas utiliser la force. Dans ce monde, seuls les plus faibles ou les plus malins ont été épargnés. Suite à mon dernier combat, il nous a pris au sérieux et a mené une campagne d'extermination totale de tout potentiel de combat jugé trop grand sur tout le pays._

Naruto tremblait, impuissant.

 _* Bon sang_ , pensa le crapaud. _Devoir convaincre Kyūbi en personne de m'écouter avant de faire face au Saiya-jin... J'ai pas signé pour ça, moi ! *_

* * *

Neji lâcha un rictus en fixant Sasuke dans les yeux.

 _– Bref, pendant que tu pleurnichais en relâchant tout ton pouvoir dehors, tu as manqué de tous nous faire tuer._

L'interpellé sera les dents mais ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas cette antipathie soudaine. Même si les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais portés dans leur cœur, il n'y avait jamais eu de quelconque haine entre eux, mais tout au plus une rivalité fortement dissimulée.

 _– Pitoyable Uchiha_ , cracha alors le jeune Hyūga.

 _– T'as un problème, Neji ?_ répliqua Sasuke, perdant patience.

Neji s'avança jusqu'à se mettre juste devant lui, au milieu du tatami.

 _– Tu aurais dû mourir... Toi aussi._

Par « toi aussi », Sasuke comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu. Neji ne parlait pas des autres villageois tués par Raditz. Il faisait référence à sa mère et au reste de son clan.

C'en était trop.

L'Uchiha allait lui faire regretter ses paroles.

 _– Hinata_ , murmura Hiashi. _Éloigne les blessés du tatami._

 _– Quoi ?_ s'étonna celle-ci. _Mais, Père..._

 _– Ne discute pas. Je préfère que ces deux là règlent leurs comptes maintenant. Sinon, ils seront un poids beaucoup trop important pour la stabilité du groupe._

 _* Et je veux vérifier quelque chose... *_

La jeune fille s'exécuta tandis que l'atmosphère changeait.

 _– Hiashi-sama_ , intervint alors Neji, sans quitter de ses yeux perçants le regard écarlate de l'Uchiha face à lui. _Le perdant devra quitter les lieux. Êtes-vous OK avec ça ?_

Pour toute réponse, le chef Hyūga fixa le fils de Mikoto.

 _– Ça me va_ , déclara Sasuke.

Et c'est par l'inévitable confrontation entre les deux derniers jeunes génies du village caché par les ruines que le monde s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le chaos...


	49. Hyūga vs Uchiha

Sasuke et Neji se faisaient face en silence.

 _– N'es-tu pas curieux ?_ murmura Neji. _Hyūga et Uchiha sont tous deux considérés comme les clans les plus forts de Konoha..._

 _– Tu te trompes_ , répliqua Sasuke. _Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes histoires. Personne n'arrive à la cheville des Uchiha._

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Neji.

 _– Il est temps de briser un mythe..._

Sharingan et Byakugan étaient activés. Malgré leurs mots confiants, chacun d'eux estimait l'adversaire.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils.

 _* Neji a des raisons d'en vouloir à Sasuke qui aurait pu, inconsciemment, attirer Raditz jusqu'à nous. Et j'imagine qu'on peut ajouter à cela un soupçon de rivalité ou de jalousie... Mais quelque chose m'intrigue dans sa réaction... Ce n'est pas... Logique... *_

 _– Viens_ , adressa Sasuke d'une voix calme à son adversaire.

 _JŪKEN_

À peine l'Uchiha eut-il parlé qu'il fut contraint d'esquiver in-extremis, par un bond latéral, l'incroyable émanation de Chakra qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. Sans son Sharingan pour analyser cette offensive, il aurait probablement déjà perdu le combat.

Neji était pourtant un combattant au corps à corps. Mais son premier coup avait été à distance. Et il était passé à un cheveu de le battre ainsi !

Toujours en l'air, l'œil de Sasuke remarqua la deuxième paume de Neji – la droite – pointée dans sa direction.

 _* Merde_ , pensa-t-il. _La première attaque était une diversion... ! *_

En effet, Neji effectuait un mouvement de combat classique. Utilisant sa gauche pour un coup rapide destiné à déstabiliser l'adversaire, cela lui permettait de préparer une droite beaucoup plus puissante et moins esquivable. Ce type de feinte se retrouvait notamment à la boxe et ce, chez tous les niveaux.

Ici, la différence était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de coups directs mais d'émanations de Chakra à distance. Et, bien que permettant d'anticiper plus facilement les offensives, cela impliquait également d'autres contraintes...

En l'occurrence, le déplacement de Sasuke avait dû être suffisamment important pour sortir du champ d'impact du premier Jūken. Il se retrouvait donc en l'air, sans appui, rendant toute esquive impossible avant que la gravité ne l'emporte. Et Neji aurait le temps de lui envoyer sa deuxième attaque dans ce court laps de temps.

Dans les airs, l'Uchiha ne put qu'effectuer une série de Mūdra...

 _KATON – HŌSENKA NO JUTSU_

Malgré sa vitesse, Sasuke avait perdu une précieuse fraction de seconde à préparer sa technique en malaxant son Chakra et lorsque la première flamme jaillit de sa bouche, le Jūken de Neji était déjà à mi-distance.

Les techniques se rencontrèrent à un mètre de l'Uchiha qui fut éjecté par l'impact, le faisant pivoter et changeant l'angle des autres boules de feu qu'il crachait. Certaines allaient rencontrer le groupe de Hyūga blessés, mais Hiashi s'interposa et, d'un mouvement habile de la paume, il les contra.

Il s'assurait ainsi de préserver les personnes de leur combat, mais ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'intervenir outre mesure.

Sasuke retomba sur ses appuis, mais Neji avait déjà partiellement cassé la distance les séparant et l'Uchiha put tout juste esquiver le premier coup du Hyūga d'un mouvement de tête grâce à l'anticipation de son Sharingan.

Alors commença un combat au corps à corps. Les coups pleuvaient dans une chorégraphie aussi contrastée qu'effrénée. Mais pour l'artiste martial qu'était Hiashi, c'était avant tout d'une grande beauté.

Cela lui rappelait ses combats avec Mikoto. Une telle expérience était unique. Confronter la pureté des techniques Hyūga à l'efficacité des Uchiha créait ce qu'il aimait appeler le Taijutsu parfait. Et la vision de ces deux jeunes s'affrontant chacun dans sa danse engendrait un magnifique ballet d'un blanc écarlate.

Sasuke était particulièrement surpris d'être en telle difficulté. Son Sharingan aux trois tomoes lui donnait pourtant un net avantage normalement...

Mais Neji contrait ses réflexes par une technique plus aboutie. Quant à leurs capacités physiques, elles étaient du même ordre : Sasuke avait un infime avantage de force, compensé par une vitesse légèrement plus grande chez son adversaire.

Ainsi, le Hyūga se laissait parfois toucher par certains coups de l'Uchiha pour se servir de sa force afin d'enchaîner plus rapidement sur de nouvelles offensives. L'inverse était impossible en revanche, car un seul coup de Neji avait une efficacité terrifiante et Sasuke en était bien conscient : cela pourrait atteindre directement ses organes internes. Voilà comment la technique contrait les réflexes...

Hinata, à distance, n'observait pas le combat. Elle était concentrée sur les personnes blessées, auxquelles elle vérifiait les blessures et changeait les bandages. Mais un autre détail la tracassait. La radio de son père était allumée à ses côtés et diffusait les actualités de ce qu'il restait du monde Shinobi. C'était assez perturbant. Elle se forçait de ne pas écouter. Apprendre qu'une nouvelle petite ville avait été détruite pourrait la perturber dans ses actes...

Elle voulait éteindre la radio, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ignorer la réalité serait un danger potentiel pour tout le monde. Si le Saiya-jin décidait de revenir à Konoha pour terminer le travail d'une manière ou d'une autre, mieux valait le savoir le plus rapidement possible afin de s'y préparer...

 _KATON – GŌKAKYŪ NO JUTSU_

La pièce tout entière fut illuminée par l'intense boule de feu qui jaillissait de la bouche de Sasuke. Dans leur chorégraphie martiale, les deux combattants s'étaient éloignés l'instant suffisant pour permettre à l'Uchiha de mettre un terme à ce Taijutsu duquel aucun ne prenait avantage.

La chaleur émanant de la sphère réchauffa le Dojo jusqu'alors soumis à la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante, brûlant une partie du tatami. Certains Hyūga fixèrent Hiashi, hésitant à intervenir eux-même. Mais leur chef ne semblait pas s'émouvoir des événements.

L'incandescente boule de feu fonçait droit sur Neji, sa lueur rougeâtre se reflétant dans l'iris blanc du ninja.

Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _KAITEN_

Du Chakra pur s'éjecta de tout son corps tandis qu'il se mettait à tourner sur lui-même, générant un véritable tourbillon d'énergie de la taille de la boule de feu qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Le contact des deux techniques provoqua un bruit sourd semblable à celui d'une explosion. Il n'y eut cependant pas d'onde de choc. Le feu se mêlait au Chakra et dansait sous les yeux fascinés du chef Hyūga.

L'incroyable feu tourbillonnant s'estompa alors peu à peu, laissant voir les combattants, tous deux en sueur, reprendre leur souffle à distance.

Soudain, Sasuke envoya un kunai. Neji l'attrapa cependant au vol.

 _* Pitoyable... *_

Le bruit caractéristique du papier qui brûle attira alors son attention.

 _* Merde, un parchemin explosif... ! *_

Il le jeta par la fenêtre.

 _– Imbécile !_ s'exclama-t-il.

 _* Rien ne va exploser_ , observa Hiashi. _Sasuke a profité de la confrontation entre son Katon et le Kaiten de Neji pour y faire brûler un morceau de parchemin vierge qu'il a déposé sur un kunai. Il savait qu'en faisant cela, il perturberait son adversaire qui croirait à une arme explosive en plein cœur du bâtiment. Tout cela n'avait qu'un but : que l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il soit sûr à 100% que le regard de son adversaire se focalise sur le sien. *_

Le corps de Neji se raidit soudain.

 _* Impossible... !_ pensa Hinata qui, pour la première fois, jetait un œil au combat. _Sasuke a plongé Neji dans un Genjutsu ?! *_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hiashi.

 _* Utiliser un Genjutsu visuel contre un œil qui voit tout est ingénieux... *_

 _– C'est fini_ , murmura Sasuke.

Tous les Hyūga observant la scène restèrent silencieux. Sasuke les regarda avec un sourire.

 _– Le clan le plus fort est évident._

 _– En effet_ , murmura alors une voix en face de lui.

Sasuke reste un bref instant bouche bée, choqué de voir Neji exprimer un rictus.

 _* Impossible... Il... Il s'est sorti du Genjutsu de mon Sharingan ?! *_

Hiashi croisa les bras.

 _* Il n'existe pas meilleur expert dans la gestion du Chakra que les Hyūga. Là où même la plupart des Jōnin ne peuvent l'utiliser au-delà de leurs mains et de leurs pieds, nous sommes capables de gérer chacun des Tenketsu de notre corps. Les Genjutsu, quant à eux, perturbent la circulation du Chakra. Une maîtrise parfaite de l'énergie est donc la clé pour s'en prémunir. Cela fait de nous les plus aptes à résister aux meilleures illusions... *_

Son regard se posa sur Neji.

 _* Cela dit, il n'est pas passé loin non plus de la défaite. Si Sasuke n'avait pas été si sûr de sa victoire dans ce domaine, le résultat aurait pu être différent... Après tout, il possède le Sharingan aux trois tomoes. Et de mémoire, je suis à peine parvenu à résister à la moitié des Genjutsu de sa mère, lors de nos combats. Le troisième tomoe... C'est notre limite. *_

Il soupira.

 _* Cependant, à en juger par les positions respectives des deux combattants, il semble que le combat soit fini... *_

En effet, Sasuke, surpris, avait laissé Neji se placer dans sa pose la plus redoutable. Jambes écartées, bras gauche en avant vers le bas, bras droit en arrière vers le haut, il était prêt à exécuter sa technique ultime.

 _– Tu es dans le champ de mon Hakke_ , l'informa-t-il alors.

 _HAKKE ROKUJŪYON SHŌ_

Avant que Sasuke n'eût pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le Hyūga cassait la distance les séparant.

 _– Deux poings !_

Il frappa deux coups, mais tapa dans le vide. Il s'y attendait cependant.

 _* Étant donné notre échange précédent, j'estime que son Sharingan lui donne la capacité de gérer jusqu'à trois fois sa vitesse... *_

 _– Quatre poings !_

Il envoya une série très rapide de quatre coups, tous esquivés.

 _* Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Ma technique me permet de totalement analyser les cibles de mon adversaire avec mes yeux pour que mon corps réponde tout seul, et de relâcher ainsi plus de puissance d'un coup. Ma vitesse s'en trouve donc également augmentée. Elle croît avec l'énergie que je libère. Chaque fois que mon énergie est quadruplée, ma vitesse est doublée ! Et mon énergie est directement liée au nombre de coups que j'envoie... Donc, en considérant que je sois de base à peu près aussi rapide que lui... *_

 _– Huit poings !_

Ses huit coups mirent clairement l'Uchiha en position très défavorable. De toute évidence, ce dernier atteignait ses limites. Cela conforta Neji dans ses hypothèses.

 _* ... Il ne pourra pas esquiver tous les coups de ma prochaine série car ma vitesse sera quadruplée ! *_

 _– Seize poings !_

C'est avec une confiance totale que Neji frappa son adversaire. Mais, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci esquiva chacun des coups portés ! Pourtant, la technique du Hyūga était clairement aboutie ; il n'avait commis aucune erreur...

 _* Le point faible de cette technique_ , analysa Hiashi, _c'est qu'elle focalise toute notre attention sur l'attaque pour la rendre toujours plus redoutable. Cela rend donc plus puissant sans pour autant permettre la même technicité de combat qu'en temps normal. Ainsi, malgré son Byakugan, Neji n'a pas remarqué l'incroyable technique qu'a développé Sasuke juste sous son nez... *_

Le bras gauche de Sasuke était recouvert d'éclairs qui illuminaient la pièce.

 _* Le Chidori... *_

 _– Trente-deux poings !_ poursuivit Neji, sans perdre son rythme.

 _* Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que ce garçon apprendrait la technique spéciale de Kakashi_ , pensa Hiashi pendant l'assaut de son neveu. _Le Raiton double sa vitesse, ce qui lui permet de mieux ajuster ses mouvements à sa vision. Cependant... *_

Neji terminait sa cinquième série de pluie de coups et se préparait à la dernière.

 _* ... En doublant sa vitesse_ , analysa Hiashi, _il pourrait tout au plus gérer une vitesse six fois plus grande... Non, c'est même pire que ça... À bien y regarder, Sasuke n'est parvenu à esquiver qu'à peine un quart des coups de la dernière série... Cela signifie que même à vitesse quintuplée, Neji dépassait déjà les limites possibles de Sasuke... Car même si le Sharingan permet un contrôle d'une vitesse nettement supérieure à celle de base, lorsqu'elle croît, le corps réagit plus rapidement mais ses yeux restent les mêmes, ce qui augmente donc légèrement son anticipation sans que celle-ci ne soit proportionnelle à la hausse de rapidité. Or, la vitesse de Neji sera huit fois plus élevée pour cette dernière série. Moins de trente Tenketsu fermés, c'est déjà beaucoup, mais gérable ; en revanche, une cinquantaine de coups supplémentaires mettraient un terme au combat... Que vas-tu faire, Sasuke ? *_

 _– Soixante-quatre poings !_ s'exclama Neji.

Alors, Neji frappa. Il sentit la chair, les Tenketsu se fermer les uns après les autres et la satisfaction de prendre le dessus.

Sa vitesse était telle que la série fut particulièrement rapide : en moins d'une seconde, les soixante-quatre coups étaient portés.

Dans son état de transe, il s'était totalement focalisé sur l'efficacité de ses attaques. Il avait compté un total de cinq esquives – liées au facteur chance – de Sasuke. À cela s'ajoutaient vingt-cinq coups efficaces sur la série de trente-deux. Autrement dit, Neji était parvenu à lui fermer quatre-vingt quatre Tenketsu, bloquant partiellement sa circulation du Chakra, attaquant ses organes internes et épuisant fortement son adversaire.

Cette fois, le combat était vraiment fini.

Mais Neji, au sortir de cet état de transe, ressentit soudain une douce chaleur suivie d'une intense douleur. Baissant la tête, il remarqua qu'il perdait du sang au niveau de l'abdomen.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils.

 _* Je vois... Tout en sachant que la prochaine salve d'attaques lui serait inesquivable, Sasuke a préféré foncer quand même sur son adversaire afin de lui porter un coup sévère. Mais il n'a pas pu suffisamment l'atteindre. Certes, Neji perd du sang, ce qui pourrait contribuer à augmenter son épuisement, bien que sa blessure soit superficielle... Mais Sasuke est à bout. *_

En effet, l'Uchiha tombait sur ses genoux. Hiashi s'approcha.

 _* Mais je persiste à penser que si Sasuke avait pris son adversaire plus au sérieux, il aurait peut-être pu gagner... Ce n'est pas qu'il ignorait la puissance de Neji, mais je pense qu'il a trop fait confiance aux atouts des Uchiha. L'année d'expérience supplémentaire de Neji est ce qui a joué ici, mais avec le Chidori, Sasuke avait les armes pour gagner... *_

Il soupira en voyant Sasuke s'écrouler tandis que Neji reprenait son souffle, épuisé.

 _* Hyūga et Uchiha... Une rivalité qui transcende les générations. *_

 _– Voilà_ , murmura Neji à un Sasuke à peine conscient. _J'ai gagné. T'es bon pour te barrer. Mais, un conseil, évite de trop laisser tes émotions te submerger en pensant à ta môman, si tu ne veux pas la rejoindre rapidement..._

 _– Qu'est-ce que..._ murmura Sasuke. _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!_

 _– Ça suffit, Neji_ , ordonna Hiashi d'un ton ferme. _Le combat est fini._

 _– Pitoyable Uchiha_ , cracha rageusement le jeune Hyūga.

Hiashi fut le premier à le ressentir, ce froid intense...

Avant qu'il n'eût pu réagir, Neji s'écroulait par terre. Son regard reflétait la souffrance.

Le chef Hyūga intervint et frappa de sa paume le front de Sasuke. Ce dernier perdit connaissance en même temps que Neji.

 _* C'était quoi_ , s''inquiéta Hiashi, _à l'instant... ? *_

Il observa le visage de Neji qui, malgré la souffrance, semblait afficher une once de satisfaction.

 _– Comme je le pensais..._ murmura-t-il alors. _Neji souhaitait perdre..._

Les Hyūga tournèrent la tête vers leur chef, surpris. Hinata ouvrit grand les Byakugan.

 _– Que voulez-vous dire, Hiashi-sama ?_ demanda un jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année aux côtés des blessés.

 _– Je trouvais surprenant qu'il souhaite simplement que Sasuke nous quitte_ , répondit son supérieur d'une voix pensive, _alors que peu avant, il l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il quittait le Dojo..._

Tous semblèrent alors réaliser ce fait.

 _– Tuer Sasuke n'était pas son but_ , poursuivit Hiashi. _Consciemment ou non, il voulait perdre et la règle du perdant devant quitter les lieux lui était en fait destinée..._

Le chef Hyūga fixait le sceau sur le front de son jeune neveu.

 _– En tant que membre de la Bunke, branche secondaire du clan, c'était sa façon de devenir maître de son destin, par un moyen détourné, car ainsi, il imposait les règles et se donnait une échappatoire. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : gagner sa liberté..._

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _* Et je suppose que Sasuke Uchiha était le parfait adversaire pour justifier sa défaite. Neji voulait probablement se battre jusqu'au bout et perdre, comme s'il voulait vérifier ce que procure ce sentiment avant de s'engager dans un monde où son génie pourrait ne plus suffire... *_

Il se retourna et observa les regards surpris des autres ninjas.

 _* Cela signifiait donc qu'il savait que Sasuke pouvait le battre. Pourtant, la prestation de Sasuke n'était pas suffisante pour l'affirmer avec certitude, sauf à la toute fin. Mais après tout, c'est Neji qui, le premier, l'a vu errer au milieu des ruines du village. Son Byakugan a dû repérer quelque chose. Il était sans doute déjà au courant du potentiel de Sasuke, et l'a provoqué dans l'objectif qu'il le libère et qu'il le batte... *_

Le profond silence qui s'était installé fut seulement perturbé par les nouvelles annoncées par la radio.

 _– Au moment où je vous parle_ , murmura-t-on, à la manière d'un commentaire d'événement sportif doublé d'une dose de suspens très malvenu, _le Saiya-jin a totalement récupéré et fonce droit vers le village caché de Kumo... !_

* * *

 _– Oh, yeah._


	50. Intimidations

Killer Bee était un Shinobi rappeur.

Tel une abeille tueuse, il piquait à chaque phase avec un flow de kickeur.

Là où l'ermite Jiraiya avait besoin de femmes dénudées pour chercher l'inspiration, les punchlines générant le swag de Bee étaient directement alimentées par les puissants adversaires.

Et une chose était sûre : cette fois, son rap serait légendaire ou ne serait pas.

 _– T'es prêt, Brother ?_

À ses côtés se tenait son frère adoptif qui n'était nul autre que le Yondaime Raïkage en personne. Et si Bee était un homme de très grande taille solidement bâti, il paraissait presque frêle à côté du titan musculeux de plus de deux mètres qui l'accompagnait. Croisant ses puissants bras au dessus de son épaisse ceinture dorée gravée d'une tête de sanglier, le chef du village fixait la foule rassemblée devant eux, en contrebas.

En fait, tous les ninjas de Kumo se tenaient à leurs pieds, prêts au combat.

 _– ÉCOUTEZ-MOI_ , hurla le Raïkage, en véritable chef de guerre, laissant porter sa voix sur son armée. _CETTE BATAILLE SERA DÉCISIVE, POUR KUMO... ET POUR LE MONDE !_

Les ninjas, boostés par les paroles de ce vétéran du combat, hurlèrent ensemble d'un même cri de guerre.

Un son aigu résonna alors au milieu des nuages bas. Intrigué, le Raïkage remarqua que Bee réglait un micro qu'il tenait en main.

 _– Cette fois ça va chier_ , rappa Bee.

 _Ce petit guerrier_

 _On va l'dérouiller !_

 _Il va prendre si cher,_

 _Que quand on va l'faire_

 _Y s'ra g'noux à terre !_

 _Il attaque trop gros_

 _Ici, C'EST KUMO !_

 _EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES CHAUDS ?!_

Alors, une véritable ovation suivit les paroles du rappeur. Motivés comme jamais, les ninjas semblaient se retrouver brutalement en plein concert. L'effet était même bien plus efficace que lorsque le Raïkage s'était exprimé – ce dernier en fut d'ailleurs passablement vexé.

Légèrement en retrait par rapport à cette foule se tenait un individu appuyé contre un rocher. Bras croisés et regard blasé, il montrait une indifférence contrastant avec l'euphorie générale.

 _* C'est ennuyant..._ pensa-t-il. _*_

 _– Oh, Darui_ , l'interpella un individu blond. _T'es prêt ?_

 _– Et toi, C ?_

 _– Il faut. Reste concentré._

 _– À quoi bon ? On assure juste leurs arrières..._

 _– Ne sous-estime pas l'adversaire. Il a fait tomber trois villages cachés, dont Konoha..._

 _– Et alors, il a déjà fait face à une armée ? Et ça se voit que t'as jamais vu le Raïkage en colère toi..._ grogna Darui en observant son chef, présent sur le rocher. _C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui me pousse à assurer les arrières. C'est pas du Saiya-jin que j'ai peur moi..._

Son regard se tourna en direction de Bee.

 _– Si Bee décide de se transformer en Bijū, ça va être un beau bordel... Et à ma connaissance, Konoha n'avait pas un Jinchūriki parfait._

 _– Un seul Jinchūriki ?_ susurra une voix féminine dans son oreille tandis qu'il sentait un contact pointu et menaçant contre son cou.

Darui avala sa salive et se tourna pour observer celle dont les ongles s'étaient anormalement allongés, transformant chacun de ses doigts en véritables armes mortelles.

 _– Non, hum... Désolé... Je... Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. En plus, Konoha s'est affaibli depuis la disparition de l'Éclair Jaune et du clan Uchi..._

Le regard noir que lui lança la nouvelle arrivante le fit aussitôt taire.

 _– T'es en retard, Yugito_ , la salua C avec un sourire tandis que la jeune femme blonde lâchait un clin d'œil appuyé à Darui.

Elle soupira.

 _– Ouais, je sais. Mais Bee a la fâcheuse tendance à devenir assez lourd en ma compagnie..._

 _– C'est bon_ , la rassura C. _Le Raïkage est à côté, il ne t'embêtera pas... Je pense..._

 _– Si tu le dis..._

Elle lâcha Darui qui la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à reculons.

 _– A toute !_ leur adressa-t-elle avant de s'élancer pour rejoindre en quelques bonds félins le célèbre duo dominant Kumo.

 _* Flippante..._ pensa Darui. _*_

Les yeux de Bee, à travers ses lunettes de Soleil, semblèrent aussitôt briller en sa présence.

 _– Yo, Yugito !_

 _Tu tombes à pic !_

 _T'es magnifique !_

Elle soupira de nouveau, cherchant le regard du Raïkage afin que ce dernier calme les ardeurs de son frère adoptif. Mais le chef du village gardait résolument les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, sourcils froncés.

Soudain, le sol sembla trembler.

L'instant d'après, le corps du colosse était recouvert de foudre, à la manière d'une armure énergétique.

Alors la jeune femme suivit le regard de son chef, en même temps que Bee. Et tous comprirent.

Un point noir se dessinait à l'horizon, au milieu des nuages, et fusait droit dans leur direction.

 _* Il arrive..._ pensa la jeune Kunoïchi. _*_

Plus bas, C s'était mis à transpirer fortement. Darui le regarda avec sérieux.

 _* C'est vrai que c'est un ninja sensoriel... Mais il a l'air complètement tétanisé là ! *_

 _– Oh, mec, ça va ?_

 _– Ce type est... Incroyablement fort... ! Prépare-toi, Darui._

Le ninja à la peau mate reçut cinq sur cinq le message.

À l'horizon, Raditz gardait les yeux sur son Scouter.

 _* Je vois, je n'en étais pas bien sûr avant d'approcher mais ils semblent tous s'être rassemblés pour me combattre. *_

Il voyait au loin trois silhouettes l'attendant en haut d'un rocher.

 _* Ça pourrait quand même devenir gênant... *_

Au sein de l'armée qui semblait attendre, tendue, se tenaient deux jeunes adolescents. Le garçon, une sucette à la bouche, avait des cheveux blancs en épis qui contrastaient avec sa peau sombre. Quant à la fille, elle était totalement brune, et présentait une apparence assez sauvage. Tous deux portaient un katana.

 _– Bon sang_ , s'exclama-t-elle, _si jamais il touche à un cheveu de Bee-sensei, je le défonce !_

 _– Karui_ , répliqua l'autre, _si jamais il touche à un cheveu de Bee-sensei, ça voudra dire que tu ne pourras rien lui faire. De toute façon, on va tous mourir..._

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention des Shinobi les entourant. Karui venait de frapper son partenaire.

 _– La ferme !_ s'énerva-t-elle. _Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, Omoï, sinon, effectivement, tu vas mourir !_

Lorsque Omoï croisa son regard, il lui parut évident qu'elle ne faisait pas référence à leur ennemi. Comprenant la menace, il s'apprêtait toutefois à lui répondre.

Mais un violent souffle balaya soudain la foule. Se protégeant le visage, le jeune homme crut tout d'abord qu'une tempête s'était brutalement déchaînée au milieu des nuages. Les soldats, paniqués, se forcèrent à garder leurs appuis et se mirent aussitôt en garde...

Tous levèrent les yeux pour voir le Saiya-jin qui venait d'atterrir à pleine vitesse, juste devant le Raïkage. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Pour Raditz, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : cet homme était le chef. Sa puissance dépassait de loin celles des autres, et il en imposait fortement...

D'ailleurs, il dut lever la tête pour fixer dans les yeux le colosse qui lui faisait face.

Le Raïkage dévoila brutalement son armure de foudre de niveau 2, comme un lion rugirait pour impressionner un adversaire. Dans le même mouvement, il ôta sa veste de Kage, dévoilant son torse nu dont la musculature saillante ferait rougir de honte bon nombre de soldats.

Le Saiya-jin fronça les sourcils. Il se trouvait face à un autre guerrier. Et son niveau de puissance venait de subitement grimper à 547 unités.

Cet homme était dangereux, et le fait qu'il soit accompagné d'une armée n'avait rien de rassurant.

 _– Tu penses m'impressionner ?_ ricana alors le Saiya-jin. _Tu te dis que, peut-être, j'accepterais de partir ?_

 _– Non._

Le regard du Raïkage était plus foudroyant que les éclairs qui parcouraient son corps musculeux.

 _– Que tu combattes, fuis ou abandonnes, ça ne changera rien. Nous t'éliminerons !_

Sa réplique fit un drôle d'effet à Raditz. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle détermination à le tuer. C'était si surprenant que c'en devenait presque inquiétant.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Saiya-jin ressentit alors une grande colère l'envahir. Comment cet homme osait-il le prendre de haut ?

Il perdait patience.

 _– Ne te moque pas de moi !_ s'énerva-t-il en lançant un Kikoha.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'autre esquiva de justesse par un décalage latéral son attaque qui poursuivit sa route jusqu'à l'horizon, où un flash lumineux déversa sa lumière ardente sur la foule, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par le sinistre son de l'énergie qui dévaste.

Les soldats de l'armée ressentirent alors l'effroi les envahir, comme une vague qui se propage en ravageant les espoirs.

Mais Raditz n'était pas serein pour autant. Il avait mal jaugé la rapidité de son adversaire en se fiant uniquement à son niveau de puissance. De toute évidence, c'était un individu principalement axé sur la vitesse.

Le silence revenu ne dura pas. Il y eut un claquement, suivi d'un autre, puis encore un. Raditz tapait lentement dans ses mains, comme s'il applaudissait ironiquement la performance de son adversaire. Chaque bruit résonnait jusque dans la foule, faisait vibrer les entrailles, dissipait toute volonté...

Le Saiya-jin se moquait ouvertement du Raïkage devant son armée.

Raditz arborait un vicieux sourire face au regard du chef, duquel la détermination ressortait toujours intacte mais qui, l'instant d'un éclair de la foudre traversant son armure, n'avait pu masquer un soupçon de malaise.

Le Saiya-jin comptait bien gagner cette guerre d'intimidation.

 _– Fini, ce débordement de testostérone ?_ chuchota alors une voix féminine dans son oreille.

Surpris, Raditz balaya l'air de son poing mais la jeune femme s'était déjà éloignée d'un bond. Irrité, il reporta son attention sur elle.

 _– Malgré le fait que tu sois une faible femme, tu as réussi l'exploit de me toucher et de survivre quelques secondes..._

 _– Oh... Pépère est frustré ? C'est vrai que tu dois pas souvent être touché par des femmes..._

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Bee mit sa main devant sa bouche.

 _– Po po po !_ s'exclama le rappeur en le pointant de son autre main, l'air moqueur.

Puis il sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et commença à écrire, inspiré.

 _– Et pour ta gouverne_ , reprit la jeune femme, _ce déplacement n'est pas basé sur la vitesse seule, mais sur l'environnement et la psychologie, à la manière d'un chat à l'affût d'un oiseau. Il faut se mettre à la place de sa proie pour l'approcher au plus près sans être remarqué. Et se mettre à ta place, ça demande pas beaucoup d'imagination, tu vois..._

Raditz fulminait de l'intérieur, vexé d'avoir été surpris par celle que son Scouter indiquait comme étant la moins forte du trio.

 _* 181 unités... Comment un niveau si faible peut-il me gêner d'une quelconque manière ?! *_

 _– La technique complète s'appelle Buraindo no Katana_ , poursuivit la femme en voyant Raditz touché mentalement. _Mais dans mon cas, elle n'est pas aboutie. Je n'ai jamais réussi à combiner le déplacement avec l'offensive derrière... Je ne connais qu'une personne pouvant s'en vanter. Si j'avais été elle, ce n'est pas un murmure que tu aurais gagné... Oh, et devine quoi, c'était aussi une femme !_

Killer Bee griffonnait à une telle vitesse sur son carnet de notes que celui-ci semblait fumer.

 _– Yugito..._ murmura-t-il, pensif.

Il s'empara du micro.

 _– Bordel, ces punchlines de sauvage..._

 _Tu m'avais caché c'talent !_

 _Il en a pris plein les dents..._

 _T'as tout balancé d'un bloc,_

 _Mon cœur est encore sous l'choc,_

 _Un peu comme tout le village !_

Les Shinobi de Kumo semblaient souffler légèrement en entendant la tournure totalement ubuesque que prenait leur ultime combat. C, qui observait la scène, se demandait si Bee était juste terriblement idiot ou incroyablement brillant, mais le fait était qu'il redonnait du moral aux troupes.

Raditz, après ce trouble psychologique et voyant que sur ce terrain là, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids, décida de mettre brutalement fin à cette mascarade et il envoya un tir en direction du sol en contrebas, là où se tenait l'armée. L'objectif n'était pas d'atteindre une cible particulière, mais de faire un premier ménage.

Cela aurait pu être particulièrement efficace, si une main gigantesque ne s'était pas emparée de son Kikoha. Bien plus grande qu'un homme, elle était de couleur rosâtre. Raditz remarqua qu'elle était reliée au bras de Bee, comme une excroissance totalement contre-nature.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et la main s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant passer de la fûmée, mais tint bon. Bee grimaça de douleur.

Raditz fronça les sourcils. Son Kikoha n'était certes pas son plus puissant, mais l'encaisser était surprenant pour un ninja.

Il remarqua cependant que le niveau de puissance de Bee avait augmenté. Il dépassait nettement les 400 unités à présent. Mais c'était pourtant insuffisant pour résister à son attaque.

Le bref souvenir d'une force terrifiante sur un corps d'enfant s'imposa alors à son esprit : le jour où Kyūbi lui-même avait bloqué son bras...

La poigne du Renard était à l'époque terriblement forte en comparaison du niveau global du garçon, car le reste du corps de ce dernier n'avait pas changé.

C'était probablement la même chose ici. Ce qui signifiait que son adversaire n'était pas n'importe qui...

 _– Tu es..._ murmura Raditz, dont le visage surpris se reflétait dans les lunettes de Soleil de son adversaire. _Un Jinchūriki, pas vrai ?_

 _– Oh, yeah !_ hurla Bee dans son micro, son poing géant fumant en l'air, index et auriculaire tendus.

Ce puissant symbole fut visible par toute l'armée en dessous. Et tous levèrent le poing à leur tour, à l'unisson. Darui en fit de même.

 _– J'aime pas son rap_ , se justifia-t-il auprès de C, qui l'observait avec étonnement. _Mais faut reconnaître que sur ce coup, il est cool !_

 _* Tu n'as pas tort_ , dut admettre son interlocuteur qui leva son poing à son tour. _Cet instant est... Historique. *_

Les visages étaient sérieux, mais la peur avait laissé place à la détermination.

 _– OUAIS !_ hurla Karui, forçant Omoï à boucher son oreille la plus proche. _ALLEZ BEE-SENSEI ! FAÎTES-LUI BOUFFER LA POUSSIÈRE !_

Sa voix porta jusqu'aux oreilles de Bee qui lâcha un sourire fier.

 _– Je dois l'admettre_ , lui souffla Yugito, t'es un sacré orateur, Bee. T'as remotivé tout le monde.

 _– Je suis encore plus amoureux là_ , répliqua le concerné en rougissant.

Raditz, bras croisés, avait du mal à contenir sa rage, si bien que le sol sous ses pieds se fissura subitement tandis qu'un sourire crispé rempli de haine déformait son visage.

 _– OK..._ , marmonna-t-il d'une voix grave. _OK ! C'est une très bonne chose que la volonté de tous soit à son maximum..._

Il se mit alors à marcher sur le côté, lentement, longeant chacun de ses trois adversaires directs qu'il fixa successivement d'un regard appuyé et particulièrement menaçant. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

 _– ... Car plus jouissif sera le plaisir que j'aurai à la briser._

 _– Et qui t'a autorisé à m'interrompre quand je fais ma déclaration à Yugito-chan ?_ grogna Killer Bee. _Bakayaro, Konoyaro !_

Ignorant la réaction semi-circonspecte du terrible Saiya-jin, il se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire presque grossier.

 _– C'est le moment idéal pour te montrer... Mes huit grosses queues._

 _– T'es vraiment immonde, Bee_ , répliqua Yugito tandis qu'un Chakra bleu semblait naître de son propre corps.

Au même moment, Bee se recouvrait de rouge tandis que ce qui s'apparentait à un squelette de taureau se formait sur lui. Et comme promis, il disposait à présent de huit queues qui balayaient l'air dans une danse envoûtante. Il conservait cependant une taille humaine, contrairement à Yugito qui s'était littéralement transformée en un gigantesque chat à deux queues d'apparence spectrale composé d'énergie bleue.

Raditz fronça les sourcils.

 _* Bon sang, c'est pas vrai... La femme aussi ?! Les deux dépassent les 700 unités, sans parler du chef et de leur armée... ! *_

Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe.

 _* C'est... Dangereux... Ce village... Est plus fort que... Konoha... ! *_

Et pour la première fois avant que ne débute un combat dans ce monde, sa prudence prit le dessus et il fit ce que nul autre Shinobi n'avait vu de lui jusqu'alors : un pas en arrière.


	51. La puissance de Kumo

Naruto ne l'avait pas entendue au début, car elle était éteinte à son réveil, mais Jiraiya disposait d'une radio. Le jeune ninja se demandait comment l'ermite avait pu – dans son état – se procurer ce matériel, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Car il avait lui aussi entendu le message annonçant l'imminente attaque de Kumo par le Saiya-jin.

 _– Oh non... !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Ils n'ont aucune chance !_

 _– Tu as tort, Naruto_ , répliqua Jiraiya. _Je dirais même qu'ils sont avantagés._

Le jeune ninja le regarda dans les yeux avec étonnement.

 _– Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur informateur que moi..._ expliqua modestement le Sannin. _Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que les forces militaires de Kumo sont au moins aussi redoutables que celles de Konoha..._

Naruto ne comprenait pas bien.

 _– Et alors ? Konoha a perdu..._

 _– Konoha a perdu parce qu'une guerre intestine est née. Nous n'étions que deux à le combattre et nous l'avons poussé dans ses retranchements..._

Il toussota avant de reprendre.

 _– J'admets que nous n'étions pas n'importe qui, surtout moi... Cela dit, Naruto, si Konoha s'était uni contre cet adversaire... Il y aurait eu beaucoup de risques, voire des pertes, mais..._

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

 _– Raditz serait probablement mort._

Naruto réfléchit un instant. Il n'était pas fin intellectuel mais ce que lui disait son interlocuteur n'était pas dénué de sens. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 _– Alors, c'est bientôt fini, pas vrai ?_

 _– Peut-être..._

Le jeune ninja observait la mine toujours sombre de l'ermite avec décontenance.

 _– Ça n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir_ , marmonna l'Uzumaki.

 _– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment_ , répliqua Jiraiya.

Devant l'air interrogateur d'un Naruto particulièrement insistant, il finit par céder.

 _– J'ai combattu Raditz par deux fois. La première fois, c'était juste un monstre qui écrasait les autres. La deuxième fois, il semblait un peu plus utiliser sa tête._

 _– Et alors ?_

 _– Alors, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un guerrier aussi puissant commence à raisonner..._

* * *

Raditz l'avait bien compris : pour une fois, sa force seule pourrait ne pas suffire. Foncer tête baissée sur cette armée n'était pas sans danger, même pour lui.

Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière tandis que les deux Jinchūriki avançaient lentement.

Le Raïkage, aux côtés de ces derniers, fut le plus impulsif et fonça tête baissée sur le Saiya-jin. Celui-ci put alors constater sa vitesse : il était sans conteste le Shinobi le plus rapide qu'il n'eût jamais vu sur cette planète. Contrairement aux autres ninjas, qui semblaient bouger à un ralenti extrême, le colosse n'était pas ridicule.

Soudain, à la surprise générale, Raditz s'envola, battant en retraite. Le chat géant aux allures fantomatiques se mit alors à courir, aux côtés de Bee dont les huit queues étaient rabattues en arrière pour aller plus vite, et tous deux précédés par leur Raïkage qui ne perdait aucune détermination.

Mais la foule, elle, restait immobile. Tous les visages étaient confiants. Darui sourit.

 _– Il veut nous séparer, mais ça tombe bien... Personne ici n'était assez fou pour le combattre au corps à corps, en dehors de ces trois là..._

* * *

Killer Bee se tenait sur un museau de taureau géant, dont le bas du corps s'apparentait davantage à celui d'un poulpe.

 _– Eh, Hachibi, on va se le faire hein ?_

 _– Ne te précipite pas trop, Bee..._ répliqua sagement le Bijū.

Soudain, ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire, toutes dents découvertes, se dessina sur le visage bovin du démon.

 _– Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'il s'éloigne de la foule. On va pouvoir davantage se lâcher..._

* * *

Une fois quelques kilomètres parcourus, et se sachant talonné par seulement trois adversaires, Raditz s'immobilisa. Planant dans les airs, il se retourna. Le Raïkage arriva rapidement, suivi de près par l'homme aux huit queues qui semblait slalomer entre des plots invisibles, comme pour prendre davantage d'importance à ses yeux. Le Saiya-jin éclata de rire, avant de sentir une ombre immense au dessus de lui.

Les pitreries du rappeur lui avaient fait oublier le chat géant ! Réussir à s'approcher ainsi sans se faire voir pour un tel monstre était un exploit incroyable. Décidément, cette femme savait gérer ses techniques d'affût – et son partenaire l'avait probablement aidée.

Mais elle était trop éloignée pour le Saiya-jin qui n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver en se dirigeant vers le sol.

Il fut alors violemment frappé par l'homme aux huit queues qui l'attendait en bas, profitant de son inattention.

Raditz se retrouva propulsé sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, ravageant le sol en générant d'importants nuages de poussière jusqu'à finir sa course dans un rocher. Retirant rageusement un bras de la pierre, il sentit soudain celle-ci exploser juste avant d'être lui-même percuté par un violent impact dans le dos.

Le Raïkage venait de détruire le rocher par derrière pour l'atteindre. Propulsé en avant, le Saiya-jin remarqua trop tard le bras de Bee, semi-tendu au niveau de son cou, prêt à lui envoyer une manchette à pleine puissance. Pendant ce temps, le Raïkage effectuait le même mouvement par derrière, dans sa nuque.

 _RAITON – DABURU RARIATTO_

La puissance des deux impacts associée au tranchant de la foudre coupèrent momentanément la respiration de Raditz qui se plaqua les mains à la gorge en toussotant péniblement.

 _* Balaise_ , reconnut Bee. _Cette technique devrait pouvoir décapiter un troupeau de dinos ! *_

À peine rétabli, le Saiya-jin remarqua l'immense chat bleu à deux queues en pleine charge dans sa direction. Frappant son corps de flammes d'un violent coup de pied, il ne fit que le diviser en une multitude de plus petits chats incandescents qui l'entourèrent et le suivirent tandis qu'il essayait d'esquiver leurs offensives.

Agacé, il tenta un coup sur le félin de flammes le plus proches mais cela eut pour seul effet de le faire s'accrocher à sa peau. Il était brûlant, bien plus que prévu.

 _* Ce ne sont pas des flammes ordinaires..._ sourit intérieurement Yugito. _C'est du Seikaton, mêlant le Katon à la puissante énergie de Bijū. *_

Raditz libéra à grands jets son aura pour se débarrasser de cette terrifiante technique qui n'avait clairement rien à envier à ces flammes noires du ninja aux yeux écarlates de Konoha.

Il envoya une série d'émanations énergétiques pour disperser les félins, générant autant de cratères dans le sol.

Il se fatiguait pour rien, il ne pouvait pas continuer à ce rythme !

Mais il était en réelle difficulté. Le Raïkage s'était maintenant jeté sur lui pour l'enchaîner d'une pluie de coups incroyables à même le sol. L'acharnement, terrible, dura peu car Raditz éjecta vite son adversaire par son pied, mais le colosse était parvenu à lui soumettre des dizaines de coups, profitant de l'état de surprise du Saiya-jin.

Un autre élément avait également joué en sa faveur, que Raditz ne comprit qu'en se levant au milieu de ce cratère nouvellement formé. De nombreux picotements peu agréables traversaient son corps – de l'électricité, dont la puissance aurait aisément paralysé une armée tout entière.

Sentant ses effets s'atténuer, Raditz analysa rapidement son corps. Il n'avait aucune blessure sévère, mais de nombreuses petites entailles ainsi que des bleus, en plus des multiples brûlures parsemant sa peau et sa difficile respiration, autant de signes de la puissance dévastatrice de chacun de ses adversaires.

Il remarqua alors que le chat géant avait une fois de plus réussi à l'approcher furtivement. Cela l'agaçait.

Il parvint à l'attraper par une de ses queues et envoya valser le monstre de plusieurs milliers de tonnes avec l'aisance d'un lanceur de poids.

L'armée, toujours immobile, remarqua au loin la silhouette de l'immense démon décoller par la seule force du Saiya-jin.

 _* On était au courant de sa force_ , pensa C, _mais le voir projeter Nibi en l'air comme un vulgaire chaton, ça fait quelque chose... ! *_

À moitié sonné, le titanesque félin ne sentit qu'à peine l'étonnant coussin qui amortissait sa chute. C'en était presque confortable. Mais tandis que, peu à peu, sa conscience se reprenait, il devint bien vite évident pour lui que ce qui l'avait rattrapé n'était autre qu'une série de tentacules géants, au nombre de huit, appartenant à la créature nouvellement formée qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Hachibi était apparu.

Le Scouter de Raditz avait remarqué cette soudaine hausse de puissance chez Killer Bee tandis qu'il s'était transformé en monstrueux taureau-poulpe. Le Saiya-jin n'en revenait pas.

Ce démon dépassait les 1000 unités.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait ça. La première fois était cependant issue d'un contexte bien différent : il ne s'agissait que d'une augmentation très temporaire et coûteuse de puissance de l'homme aux épais sourcils qu'il avait combattu auparavant.

Mais, de toute évidence, cela correspondait cette fois au niveau réel du monstre.

1000 unités, c'était un chiffre hautement symbolique pour Raditz, une forme de passage à l'âge adulte du guerrier qui s'était alors définitivement distingué des soldats de base de l'Empire.

Penser qu'un monstre d'un tel niveau pût être présent sur cette planète totalement isolée était la remise en question de trop pour le Saiya-jin.

Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point de se tromper ainsi. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de techniques bizarres et autres tricheries des quelques ninjas qui l'avaient gênés.

Cette fois-ci, il se tenait face à un monstre dont la puissance pure était suffisante pour être un véritable danger. S'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, il mourrait.

Il gardait néanmoins une avance. Il restait le plus fort – encore heureux. C'était d'autant plus le cas maintenant qu'il avait bénéficié d'une légère augmentation de puissance après avoir récupéré de ses blessures du combat l'ayant opposé au redoutable duo de Konoha.

Mais il n'était monté qu'à à peine 1250 unités. Sa marge de puissance restait trop faible pour dominer aisément un monstre de plus de 1000 unités aidé de deux autres dépassant allègrement le demi-millier.

Hachibi leva la tête et poussa alors un mugissement si déchirant qu'il fut audible sur des kilomètres, y compris par l'armée dont tous les regards fixaient le démon nouvellement formé.

Tous voyaient également le petit point noir au milieu des monstres. Pour une fois, le redoutable guerrier paraissait bien frêle...

 _– Bee s'est transformé_ , grogna Darui. _C'est le signal._

Il remarqua que de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Plus loin, Raditz s'était jeté à pleine puissance sur Hachibi, poing armé, préparant un violent uppercut. Mais le monstre – pas le moins du monde impressionné – avait décidé d'en faire autant. Et son poing géant effectua le mouvement inverse de celui de son adversaire : dirigé vers le bas, il rencontra la frappe en hauteur du guerrier.

Un bang assourdissant enveloppa aussitôt la scène, un son semblable à celui d'une terrible explosion. Le sol, sous Raditz, fut brutalement pulvérisé, mais le Saiya-jin resta en l'air, en lévitation là où s'était tenu un plancher solide l'instant d'avant.

Le démon à huit queues sentit les os de ses bras vibrer dangereusement, à la limite de la rupture, avant d'être projeté en l'air par la seule force de l'impact. Cette puissance était incroyable. Même le prédécesseur – et père – du Yondaime Raïkage, l'un des hommes les plus forts qui soient, ne possédait pas un tel pouvoir.

 _* Incroyable... En dehors de Kurama, je n'avais jamais rencontré plus fort que moi depuis un millier d'années... ! *_

Malgré cela, il avait prévu de perdre à ce duel de force et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du monstre tandis qu'il s'écroulait par terre.

Raditz, voyant son expression, s'inquiéta et regarda autour de lui. De nouveau, il remarqua le titanesque chat qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus. Reculant pour éviter l'impact, il vit trop tard arriver le Raïkage qui le percuta d'une violente manchette en pleine carotide.

La puissance et la localisation de l'impact donnèrent l'espace d'un instant une série de vertiges à Raditz, qui fut propulsé jusqu'à être attrapé par un tentacule géant. Reprenant ses esprits, le Saiya-jin réussit à se libérer mais il fut aussitôt frappé par un puissant coup de poing du monstre.

Parvenant à contrer, il se sentit propulsé en arrière mais n'eut que peu de dommages. Cependant, en se stabilisant en plein air, il laissa le temps au monstrueux chat de lui foncer dessus par derrière. Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir le Raïkage en faire autant, mais remarqua à la place tout autre chose.

Si face à lui se tenait l'immense chat de feu bleu, par derrière l'attaquait une panthère noire faite de foudre !

 _* C'est quoi ce délire ?!_ s'inquiéta le Saiya-jin. _*_

Entre les deux fauves, Raditz remarqua alors que toute fuite latérale était également impossible : à sa droite se tenait le terrible taureau-poulpe et à sa gauche, le redoutable Raïkage. Tous lui fonçaient dessus en même temps.

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'encaisser une attaque simultanée de tels monstres et n'eut d'autre choix que s'élever à pleine vitesse dans les airs pour esquiver une offensive qui aurait pu signer sa défaite. Il savait ses ennemis incapables de voler, donc il allait la jouer ainsi. Il les attaquerait à distance, depuis le ciel ; c'était sa seule option.

Il se retourna, mais ne vit que du noir. Il se rendit soudain compte avec horreur que son corps venait de se faire engloutir par l'immense panthère de foudre, qui contrairement aux autres, était une technique et l'avait suivi en plein vol !

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Darui observait avec satisfaction le terrifiant guerrier devenir la proie de nombreux éclairs noirs qui semblaient malmener son corps.

 _* Pas de bol pour toi, mon pote. Ma technique est issue de mon défunt Sensei, le Sandaime Raïkage en personne. Et elle ne lâche jamais sa proie. *_

Il posa sa main droite sur le tatouage de son épaule gauche, dont le motif était le kanji « 雷 » (« foudre »). Ses sourcils se froncèrent en observant la terrible électrisation du Saiya-jin.

 _* Et ce n'est pas une technique Raiton ordinaire... On pourrait peut-être même parler d'une nature unique. Sa puissance dépasse celle de la foudre. Ce tatouage est particulier. Le Sandaime m'a confié son histoire, transmise de maître à élève depuis des générations... *_

Il bondit jusqu'au rocher sur lequel s'étaient tenus peu avant les quatre opposants maintenant lointains. De là, il pouvait clairement voir Raditz encaisser les mythiques éclairs noirs.

 _* ... Il est dit que cette foudre est originellement issue de la lignée du grand prophète de tous les Shinobi. *_

Raditz était totalement incapable de bouger, pris au piège par ces éclairs terriblement dangereux qui bandaient chacun de ses muscles à leur paroxysme. Il se sentait littéralement brûler de l'intérieur. Cette puissance semblait venir d'un autre monde.

L'armée observait – bouche-bée – le guerrier figé dans les cieux par une foudre divine.

D'un bond, le gigantesque chat à deux queues – Nibi – rejoignit le démon Hachibi.

 _– Cette foudre, ça te rappelle des souvenirs, pas vrai, Gyūki ?_

Le puissant taureau-poulpe titanesque leva la tête et gaina tout son corps.

 _– Prépare-toi, Matatabi._

 _* Go, Darui, GO !_ pensa Killer Bee. _J'suis fier de toi, poto. *_

 _* Quelle entrée..._ reconnut Yugito. _Après ce combat, ton nom entrera dans la légende, camarade. *_

 _– Pourquoi cet air surpris ?_ grogna le Raikage à l'encontre de ses partenaires de combat. _Darui est mon bras droit..._

Au loin, dans l'armée, C affichait sourire satisfait.

 _* Le Raïkage a longtemps hésité entre nous deux pour choisir son second. Mais l'évidence s'est imposée durant la dernière guerre, face au ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake. Darui, tu m'as sauvé ce jour là, avant de le tenir en respect. Un jour, j'en suis sûr, tu feras un merveilleux Raïkage... *_

Le regard du plus puissant Jōnin de Kumo brillait de détermination.

 _* Alors, quel effet ça fait, de se faire battre par un sous-fifre ? *_

Il soupira.

 _* Désolé, j'avais besoin de me jeter des fleurs, même si je sais que cette technique – aussi puissante soit-elle – est limitée par mes propres capacités... Ça ne suffira pas à t'anéantir. *_

Et en effet, la foudre noire se dissipait autour du corps musclé du guerrier qui dut reprendre son souffle. Si l'effet avait été particulièrement dérangeant, il s'en sortirait, avec toutefois de sévères dommages internes...

 _* Mais c'était prévu..._ pensa alors Darui tandis qu'il se tournait vers la foule. _*_

 _– MAINTENANT !_ hurla-t-il.

C se mit en avant et effectua une série de Mūdra, alors copiés par de nombreux ninjas.

 _RAITON – RAIKOUCHŪ_

Soudain, ils semblèrent tous s'illuminer : c'était une armée de lumière dont l'intensité attira même le regard du Saiya-jin, qui dut aussitôt se placer les mains devant le visage.

Darui et quelques autres Jōnin en avaient profité pour effectuer des signes différents.

 _RANTON – LASER CIRCUS_

De multiples faisceaux lumineux sortirent soudain des mains des lanceurs et traversèrent les kilomètres les séparant du Saiya-jin ébloui. Leur vitesse était incroyable, et ils rattrapèrent bien vite le guerrier qui tenta de les esquiver, sans succès : les attaques étaient téléguidées. Et si l'impact ne lui causa que des douleurs secondaires, cela contribua à faire chuter son champ de vision car la majorité des rayons se contentaient d'entourer le guerrier sans le toucher, pour le priver au maximum de sa vue.

Il ne remarqua ainsi pas que le sol tremblait fortement, sous lui, tandis que se préparait une technique qui ferait passer toutes les autres pour de simples provocations...

Des nuées d'oiseau s'envolaient et s'éloignaient à toute vitesse sur des kilomètres, comme pour fuir un cataclysme. L'un des derniers retardataires, battant frénétiquement des ailes, avait les yeux rivés sur l'environnement démoniaque qui s'annonçait...

Les deux Bijū ouvraient grand la gueule en y condensant, en commun, un Chakra effroyable qui formait une sphère concentrée de puissance brute. Étonnamment, malgré la scène de violence qui se déroulait au dessus d'eux, un silence inquiétant semblait entourer cette émanation d'énergie pure, seulement perturbé par le bourdonnement du sol à l'agonie, comme si la nature elle-même n'osait plus interrompre ces entités qui se permettaient l'outrecuidance suprême de la dépasser.


	52. Dilemme

_* Désolée, Bee_ , pensa Yugito, concentrée à l'extrême. _T'as fait le plus gros sur ce coup... Je... Hachibi et toi... Vous êtes vraiment incroyables. *_

Le Raïkage connaissait la technique qu'ils préparaient. Mais il ne pouvait qu'être fasciné et – pour la première fois depuis le début du combat – quelque peu inquiet.

Car la sphère grossissait à un stade qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Elle dépassait à présent la taille des deux Bijū. Son effet serait cataclysmique, et personne n'était à l'abris sur des kilomètres à la ronde – y compris l'armée qui les supportait au loin.

 _– LET'S GO !_ hurla soudain Bee, sous sa forme de démon, sa voix résonnant jusque dans les nuages tandis que Raditz reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et sa vue.

 _BIJŪ DAMA_

La boule surpuissante fut éjectée à une vitesse telle que le sol sous les démons se fissura alors qu'une violente détonation déchirait les cieux...

Le Saiya-jin ouvrit grand les yeux en réalisant, un peu trop tard, l'attaque de laquelle il était la cible. Il connaissait cette terrifiante technique, pour l'avoir déjà subie lorsque Naruto enragé avait libéré une portion du pouvoir de son démon. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire à cette puissante bombe de Bijū, celle-ci n'était alors qu'une petite boule pouvant tenir dans la paume de sa main, contrairement à celle qui lui fonçait dessus dont le rayon devait se compter en dizaines de mètres !

Par ailleurs, Raditz étant encore perturbé par ses agressions précédentes, il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver l'offensive. Il parvint tout juste à retirer son Scouter, comme pour reconnaître la puissance de ses adversaires. Puis il se recroquevilla et plaça ses avant-bras en croix devant son visage.

La boule gigantesque entra en contact avec lui et le propulsa à une vitesse faramineuse vers les cieux. Sa vitesse était telle que même l'incroyable guerrier de l'Empire se sentit totalement plaqué contre la sphère. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il passait la sombre couverture nuageuse d'un orage qui menaçait de frapper.

Serrant les dents, Raditz se rendit à peine compte que l'air s'était subitement raréfié tandis qu'il était propulsé droit dans la stratosphère. Peinant à respirer, il comprit soudain que le pire restait à venir...

 _– Oh, C !_ l'interpella Darui du haut de son rocher, suivant du regard l'immense boule de Chakra condensé qui n'apparaissait plus que comme un infime point noir dans le ciel. _T'es le meilleur senseur de tout le village... À ton avis, cette attaque a ses chances ?_

Pour toute réponse, son partenaire de combat lâcha un sourire.

Soudain, un intense flash lumineux força tout le monde à se protéger.

Car la boule explosa, et pas d'une explosion commune pour le monde des Shinobi. La puissance libérée ferait même passer la plupart des attaques de Raditz pour des pétards mouillés.

À même le sol, c'était comme si un nouveau Soleil était né, illuminant la région de son incroyable intensité.

L'armée entière dut se masquer les yeux tant les rayonnements témoignaient de la violence de l'enfer qui se déchaînait à la porte du Paradis.

C'était la plus puissante attaque qui soit en ce monde.

Les quelques secondes de déchaînement cataclysmique parurent interminables, mais le Chakra dévastateur finit néanmoins par s'estomper peu à peu tandis que retombait, au loin, le Scouter du Saiya-jin.

Les ninjas restèrent tous silencieux, quand soudain fut audible le terrifiant son d'une déflagration. Il s'agissait en fait des résidus de l'attaque qui avait ravagé l'atmosphère, et dont les ondes sonores ne rattrapaient les témoins que maintenant. Tel un coup de tonnerre né de nulle part, le son finit lui aussi par se taire pour enfin laisser place à un silence de mort.

Le monde semblait comme figé. La tension était extrême. Les ninjas regardaient autour d'eux avec prudence, comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir débarquer le Saiya-jin juste derrière eux à tout instant.

Mais le guerrier n'était pas derrière eux.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, sans aucune interruption de ce silence tendu, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme aux courts cheveux blonds ne levât le doigt en l'air en premier.

 _– Samui..._ murmura Omoï en la voyant.

À sa gauche, Karui fixait aussi la femme. Puis elle suivit son doigt.

 _– LÀ HAUT !_ hurla-t-elle soudain, hystérique.

D'un même mouvement, l'armée des ninjas de Kumo leva la tête vers les nuages qui grondaient, et desquels une silhouette presque imperceptible descendant, parfois éclairé par les éclairs qui parsemaient çà et là cet orage nouvellement formé.

Son corps était immobile ; il ne volait pas, mais était uniquement soumis à la gravité qui accélérait inexorablement son corps meurtri qui tombait.

La chute du Saiya-jin était également suivie des yeux des trois plus proches. Tous les visages assistaient ainsi en direct à cet événement mondial unique.

 _* On a gagné... ?_ pensa Yugito qui retrouvait lentement sa forme humaine. _*_

Elle abaissa la lame de son katana en fixant le Saiya-jin qui tombait. Plissant les yeux, elle remarqua avec stupéfaction que le corps de ce dernier avait pris une teinte écarlate : celle de l'hémoglobine qui le recouvrait...

Le guerrier invincible avait finalement été vaincu.

* * *

 _– À l'heure où je vous parle_ , entendirent à la radio les Hyūga encore conscients, aux côtés des corps étendus de Sasuke et Neji, _le Saiya-jin semble avoir été mis K.O. et tombe du ciel... !_

Tous les visages étaient tendus. Le calvaire pouvait-il vraiment prendre fin ?

* * *

Dans l'armée de Kumo, c'était l'euphorie générale. Seul C semblait avoir perdu son sourire.

 _– Attendez ! Je sens d'autres..._

Mais sa voix se dissipait dans les esprits de ceux qui ne pouvaient que savourer cette incroyable victoire.

* * *

 _– ... Et il s'écroule par terre à une vitesse telle que ça provoque un cratère !_ poursuivit le commentateur radio. _Le voilà aux pieds du... Non, de la Jinchūriki de Nibi !_

Jiraiya et Naruto se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot.

 _– Dix..._ reprit-on à la radio. _... Neuf... Huit... Sept..._

* * *

La percée que la double attaque des Bijū avait faite dans les nuages d'orage laissait passer un mince rayon du croissant de Lune qui pointait droit sur le corps sonné du guerrier. Le sang encore chaud recouvrant tout son corps semblait ainsi scintiller de mille feux.

* * *

 _– ... Six... Cinq... Quatre... Trois..._

* * *

Raditz ouvrit lentement les yeux tandis que se tenait face à lui la jeune femme redevenue humaine. Elle le toisait d'un regard aussi ferme qu'impitoyable. Le Saiya-jin tenta de se relever, en vain. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette combinaison d'attaques – et particulièrement la dernière – soit si redoutable – même pour lui.

* * *

 _– Deux..._

* * *

Yugito leva son katana. Il était recouvert d'une énergie bleue. Raditz comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un concentré du Ki de son démon. Dans son état, un tel coup lui serait probablement fatal...

* * *

 _– Un..._

* * *

Mais alors que tout semblait s'y opposer, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Saiya-jin.

Yugito fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à abattre son coup mortel, quand quelque chose se plaça entre elle et le guerrier...

Cet obstacle était un corps, le corps plein de vie d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux aussi rouges que le sang coulant à flots du corps du terrible Saiya-jin.

 _* Le clan Uzumaki ?!_ s'étonna le Raïkage, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême. _*_

* * *

 _– Oooh !_ s'exclama-t-on à la radio. _Les choses prennent une tournure... Inattendue... !_

Et tandis qu'était donnée l'explication de l'arrivée de la jeune fille défendant Raditz, le regard de Hiashi s'assombrissait en même temps qu'Hinata mettait une main devant sa bouche, bouleversée.

 _– La fillette se place sur le corps du guerrier, comme pour le protéger..._ poursuivit la voix dans la radio. _Il sera difficile de séparer l'enfant et le guerrier. Et si elle décide d'en finir avec ce dernier, alors ce sera au sacrifice de l'enfant... Que va faire la Jinchūriki de Nibi ?_

Sasuke reprenait doucement connaissance à côté.

 _– Tue-le_ , murmura-t-il.

* * *

 _– Ne le tue pas_ , grogna Naruto.

À quatre pattes devant la radio, il semblait effectuer une prière. Jiraiya ferma tristement les yeux.

* * *

Le Raïkage, voyant Yugito hésiter, perdit patience.

 _– Tant pis pour elle si elle veut crever !_ s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur eux.

Mais la jeune femme protégea alors la fillette de son corps, bras étendus. Le Raïkage s'interrompit, choqué.

 _– Si tu fais ça..._ menaça l'imposant maître de la foudre, semblant prêt à repartir à la charge.

Mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

 _– Attends, Brother_ , murmura Bee.

Yugito s'était retournée vers la fille qui recouvrait le Saiya-jin de son corps.

 _– Mais_ , s'indigna le Raïkage, _si on ne le tue pas maintenant... LE MONDE SHINOBI S'ÉCROULERA !_

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les yeux de la jeune femme qui observait, impuissante, la scène surréaliste face à elle.

 _– Mais si nous tuons cette petite fille_ , murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot, _le monde Shinobi... Ne méritera pas d'autre sort..._

Un profond silence suivit ses paroles.

 _– CONNERIES !_ hurla le Raïkage en éjectant Bee d'un revers du bras, _C'EST ÇA, LA GUERRE !_

Yugito ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer sans ciller son supérieur. Elle connaissait la guerre. Elle la connaissait trop bien.

Un souvenir lui revint brutalement en tête, comme dans un rêve...

* * *

C'était la guerre. Elle était jeune. Elle combattait une adulte. Sa maîtrise de son démon était imparfaite, mais cela lui procurait toutefois une très bonne aide qui n'était pas de refus face à un tel adversaire. Ses capacités physiques étaient ainsi complètement renforcées, mais si sa gestion corporelle devenait aussi fluide que la douce flamme d'un feu sacré, elle était néanmoins totalement surpassée. Elle avait finalement l'impression d'être une souris dans les pattes d'une chatte joueuse, dont la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à discerner était la lueur écarlate émanant de ses yeux.

Soudain, ce fut le noir absolu. Puis elle se réveilla. Elle se tenait à présent allongée par terre. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Penchée sur elle, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges la fixait. Elle portait un bandeau frontal ennemi – celui de Konoha.

Pourtant, elle l'observait avec inquiétude. Yugito baissant les yeux, elle put constater qu'elle soignait son corps meurtri de nombreuses blessures.

 _– T'étais pas obligée de lui faire aussi mal, Mikoto !_ s'exclama soudain sa guérisseuse en s'adressant à une personne derrière elle.

Yugito n'eut que le temps de voir un katana glisser dans son fourreau, comme tranchant net le symbole d'un éventail sur le dos de celle qui se tenait en fond de scène.

 _– T'aurais pu la tuer, 'ttebane !_ s'énerva la femme aux cheveux rouges.

Les esprits de la jeune Jinchūriki de Kumo refaisaient surface. Pourtant, elle n'y comprenait pas davantage de cette étonnante situation.

 _– P... Pourquoi ?_ balbutia difficilement Yugito. _Vous pourriez me tuer..._

 _– Je peux aussi te sauver, et c'est ce que je fais alors reste tranquille !_

 _– Mais..._

 _– N'insiste pas, gamine_ , murmura la silhouette lointaine de celle qui fut son adversaire. _Tu n'aimerais pas mettre Kushina Uzumaki en colère..._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Yugito s'était renseignée sur cette femme aux cheveux rouges qui l'avait fortement marquée. Rassemblant différents indices en questionnant des Jōnin de son village – qui semblaient réticents à l'idée de lui répondre – elle parvint finalement à la douloureuse conclusion que son clan était presque éteint et que Kumo avait potentiellement joué un rôle dans l'éradication de leur village : Uzushio. Pire : il semblerait que Kushina Uzumaki était l'une des cibles prioritaires recherchée par le Sandaime Raïkage en personne, car possédant un Chakra encore plus particulier que ceux des légendaires frères d'or et d'argent de Kumo.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui en faisait la probable Jinchūriki de Kyūbi, le Bijū considéré comme le plus puissant de tous.

Cette révélation marqua la jeune Kunoïchi, qui dès lors se sentit liée à son homologue Jinchūriki. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui resta gravé dans son esprit. Car elle se souvint de la dernière parole prononcée par la femme aux cheveux rouges, juste avant d'être rejointe par Bee alors que les deux Kunoïchi de Konoha s'éloignaient...

* * *

 _– Quand j'aurai un enfant, je veux qu'il ait la chance de vivre dans un monde de paix. Alors, je travaille à briser ce cycle de haine générateur de guerres, 'ttebane !_

* * *

Au milieu d'un cercle de flammes, la jeune femme se tenait face au titanesque chat bleu.

 _– Je crois que je vais de nouveau avoir besoin de ta puissance, Nibi..._

 _– Je... Je ne peux pas..._ miaula le monstre. _Après ce combat et notamment la Bijū Dama, j'ai atteint ma limite... Je n'ai pas la même puissance qu'Hachibi. Combattre de nouveau le Saiya-jin serait..._

 _– Je ne parlais pas de lui_ , répliqua la jeune femme.

* * *

À peine le Raïkage eut-il décidé de réagir malgré la désapprobation de ses partenaires que la jeune fille tombait inconsciente, comme si elle s'endormait sur le corps du guerrier.

Ce dernier la balaya sans ménagement d'un geste désinvolte. Le Raïkage n'attendit pas et fonça pour mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes au terrifiant envahisseur.

Arrivant à son niveau, il fut brutalement éjecté à une telle vitesse qu'il effectua un vol plané de plusieurs centaines de mètres puis rebondit sur le sol à de nombreuses reprises avant de rouler jusqu'à s'écraser contre le rocher – à plusieurs kilomètres du point d'impact – sur lequel il s'était tenu face à son armée.

Le coup, porté en pleine mâchoire, venait de lui exploser la moitié de ses dents et avait fendu son nez en deux. Il était complètement sonné, incapable de se relever, et observait, impuissant, son bras droit Darui aux prises avec un autre enfant qui, étonnamment, le mettait à lui seul en sévère difficulté.

Car Darui avait été surpris par une attaque en traître d'un redoutable adversaire.

En fait, une multitude d'autres jeunes s'étaient joints à la bataille contre les ninjas de Kumo, déstabilisant totalement le mental de ces soldats qui, l'instant d'avant, avaient gagné face à ce qu'ils pensaient être leur seul adversaire. Et personne ne pouvait les en blâmer, car tous ces enfants-soldat composaient ce que le Raïkage lui-même n'aurait jamais pu prévoir : l'armée du Saiya-jin.

Quant à Raditz, il avait totalement récupéré. Pire : il était plus fort que jamais.

Et son rire dément traversa tout le champ de bataille, se mêlant au grondement du tonnerre aux éclairs meurtriers.


	53. L'Alliance Shinobi

Yugito était sous le choc. En l'absence de son Bijū et face à la démonstration de force du guerrier, elle se sentait comme nue contre un monstre armé jusqu'aux dents.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. C'était un sentiment partagé. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, même si tout observateur extérieur – y compris son propre chef – ne l'aurait probablement pas compris.

Cela ne retirait toutefois pas l'importance de la décision qu'elle avait dû prendre. Car le dilemme était ailleurs...

Raditz, quant à lui, affichait une expression victorieuse, contrastant avec celles sur les visages de ses deux adversaires encore debout, qui trahissaient leur totale perte de confiance. Et ils étaient épuisés.

 _– Il faut le reconnaître_ , grogna le Saiya-jin, _pendant un court instant, vous avez réussi à me surpasser. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible sur ce monde, jusqu'à récemment._

Il baissa la tête pour analyser son armure. Elle était dans un piteux état.

 _– Heureusement, d'autres avant vous ont su me convaincre du niveau de la planète. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais prévu un plan B..._

Il balaya la terre qui noircissait sa massive épaule droite.

 _– Mais quand même, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle performance ! Je ne pensais pas finir aussi mal en point... Sérieusement, cette attaque était terrible, un peu plus et j'y passais ! J'admets avoir eu peur..._

Bee fixait son adversaire sans bouger. Les choses devenaient fâcheuses.

 _– Je dois donc te remercier, femme_ , s'amusa le Saiya-jin en fixant la Kunoichi.

Yugito serrait ses poings tremblants tandis que des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues.

 _– Ferme-la, ducon_ , grogna Bee.

Il avait arrêté de rapper.

 _– Sinon quoi ?_ répliqua Raditz avec un sourire amusé. _Vous êtes à court d'énergie._

Bee s'approcha de Raditz en marchant.

 _– Fais pas l'idiot, Bee_ , l'avertit Hachibi. _Il n'a pas tort, je n'ai plus beaucoup de Chakra..._

 _* A-t-il un plan en tête ?_ s'inquiéta Raditz. _*_

Le rappeur de Kumo poursuivait sa marche inéluctable jusqu'à se placer juste devant le Saiya-jin. Les deux hommes se fixèrent alors, tête contre tête, tels deux combattants s'apprêtant à régler des comptes.

 _– Si tu insultes encore Yugito_ , murmura doucereusement Bee, _je te détruis._

La concernée était sous le choc face à la réaction de son partenaire, comme si elle découvrait une facette insoupçonnée de sa personnalité.

Raditz fronça les sourcils. La détermination de Bee était effrayante. Le guerrier n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'à ce stade du combat, un ninja oserait encore lui parler de la sorte.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on le menaçait directement. Mais il n'allait pas laisser cette insolence sans réagir.

Un sourire meurtrier se dessina sur le visage du Saiya-jin, que Yugito perçut sans l'ombre d'un doute.

 _– Tu veux crever en premier ?_ murmura-t-il avec un calme inquiétant. _Comme tu voudras..._

Alors, Yugito la vit dans ses yeux, cette soif de violence...

Elle voulut hurler à Bee de fuir aussi loin que possible, mais trop tard. Il venait de prendre un terrible coup de coude en plein ventre qui le plia en deux et le propulsa contre un rocher. La poussière d'impact n'avait pas fini de se dissiper pour révéler son corps allongé que Raditz se tenait déjà debout, au dessus de lui.

 _– Toujours en vie ?_ murmura le Saiya-jin, surpris. _T'es vraiment un monstre..._

 _– Ça nous fait... Un point commun..._ grogna Bee. _Bakayaro... Konoyaro..._

Raditz sourit et se mit à genoux, en position montée sur le corps de Bee.

 _– Abruti_ , lâcha le malmené. _On les avait grillés... Tes guerriers..._

Le Saiya-jin éclata de rire.

 _– Je crois pas que ce soit le cas de ton peuple, vu l'état du champ de bataille !_

 _– Pas ceux-là..._ marmonna Bee.

Le Saiya-jin s'interrompit.

 _– Fais pas genre... Tu piges pas..._ poursuivit Bee.

Raditz fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet idiot soit au courant.

 _* C'est quoi ce délire ?! Les démons étaient cachés sous le sol... Comment a-t-il su... ? *_

 _– Ils attendaient..._ poursuivit le Jinchūriki de Kumo. _Ils guettaient... Une ouverture... Si on fonçait... Tête baissée... Ils attaquaient... Leur nombre... L'effet de surprise... On aurait galéré... Et toi... T'aurais récupéré pépère... Et tu nous aurais... Achevés..._

Il semblait effectuer un effort considérable pour réfléchir. Il fallait dire que le puissant Jinchūriki n'en avait jusqu'alors jamais vraiment eu besoin. Mais après tout, si Raditz avait pu élaborer son plan, Bee était bien en mesure de le comprendre.

 _– T'es pas si con_ , reconnut le Saiya-in.

 _– Toi non plus_ , répliqua Bee. _Comme si la fillette... Était ta seule protection... C'était une diversion... Et un soin..._

Il cracha un mince filet de sang avant de reprendre.

 _– Mon pote... T'as insulté Yugito... Parce qu'au fond de toi... Tu sais... Que c'est à cause d'elle... Que t'as merdé..._

Derrière, Yugito sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant la fin du discours de Bee.

Alors, Raditz comprit.

 _* Ce n'était pas du sentimentalisme... Cette femme... Depuis le début elle les avait repérés... Mes démons tapis sous terre... *_

Mais son visage retrouva son expression victorieuse.

 _– Et alors ? Ça ne change rien... J'ai pu récupérer, et je me suis chargé moi-même de votre chef. Et maintenant, je vous termine. Quelle différence ça fait ?_

 _– La différence ? Imbécile, personne n'a attaqué... Brother... Quand il s'est jeté... Sur toi... Parce que... T'avais récupéré..._

 _– Encore heureux ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide à pleine puissance !_

 _– Tu vois ? T'es trop... Comment on dit déjà ? Ah ouais... Arrogant ! Elle est là... La différence... T'as beau avoir prévu... Ton plan B... T'as beau... Être devenu plus fort... T'es pas foutu... De te débarrasser... De ta nature..._

Un sourire menaçant déforma les lèvres du Jinchūriki de Kumo.

 _– Elle est là... La différence... !_

Raditz réfléchit un instant, avant de frapper d'un coup sec le sol juste à côté du visage de Bee, son poing traversant la terre dure comme si c'était du beurre.

 _– Tu crois qu'actuellement, ton village peut me tuer ?_

 _– La mort... N'est pas... La seule... Défaite... Possible..._

 _– Mais c'est celle qui t'attend_ , répliqua Raditz en observant le ventre ravagé du rappeur. _Voyons combien de coups supplémentaires tu peux encaisser, Jinchūriki..._

Il serra le poing droit et frappa sans retenue le flanc gauche du ninja. Celui-ci ressentit une intense douleur et son souffle se couper. Il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, mais à ce rythme, sa souffrance seule allait vite l'emporter dans l'inconscience.

 _– Sérieusement ?_ s'étonna le Saiya-jin. Je ne pensais pas m'être tant retenu...

Il arma sa gauche et frappa dans les cotes de son adversaire. Il en sentit se briser sous le choc, mais remarqua aussi quelque chose d'autre. La zone d'impact avait changé au moment du coup.

Il sourit. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un grand stratège pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _– Je vois, ton Bijū a encore suffisamment d'énergie pour protéger tes parties touchées... Mais c'est que mes coups sont très prévisibles. Que se passerait-il si je décidais de frapper plus sournoisement... ?_

Sans prévenir, le poing droit de Raditz se retrouva juste au dessus du visage de Bee, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses verres.

* * *

 _– Merde !_ s'inquiéta Hachibi. _J'ai rien vu venir là. Il n'a pas armé son poing ni regardé la zone du coup..._

 _– Ouais_ , répondit Bee, _il est vif comme l'éclair..._

 _– Je suis désolé, Bee... À ce rythme, je ne pourrais pas te protéger bien longtemps... Et quand bien même, ça ne suffirait pas. Ses coups te font de sérieux dommages._

 _– No problem, Hachibi, t'as fait ce que t'as pu ; j'apprécie, poto... Avant de crever, je voulais te dire... Cimer._

Une goutte de sueur perla le front du démon suite au dernier mot que comptait lui adresser son hôte.

* * *

 _– C'est bien ce que je pensais_ , murmura le Saiya-jin. _Si j'avais frappé, tu serais mort._

 _– Fais pas... Ça_ , répliqua Bee.

 _– Hein ?_

 _– Juste... Pas mes lunettes. J'y tiens... Trop. Prends ma vie, c'est tout. Steuplais..._

Yugito, pétrifiée à l'arrière, de dégoût et d'impuissance, eut alors comme une révélation et partit en courant. Bee, la voyant s'éloigner du coin de l'œil, ne put retenir le léger sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _– OK_ , fit Raditz après un instant de silence suite à l'étonnante supplication du ninja. _Si tu veux jouer au plus malin, on va y jouer..._

Il retira les lunettes de Bee et les jeta plus loin.

 _– Dis à ton démon de te protéger le visage. Ça serait dommage que tu crèves dès le premier coup..._

Alors, il frappa, la gauche, puis la droite, puis répéta, encore, et encore... Le sol agonisait sous cette violence, se transformant en immense cratère. Chaque coup résonnait jusqu'à l'armée de Kumo.

Celle-ci était en proie à de violents combats. De nombreux enfants issus des quatre coins du monde, mais dont la majorité portaient des bandeaux frontaux gravés d'une note de musique, affrontaient les ninjas. Ces derniers ayant eu comme premier réflexe de ne pas vouloir les blesser, ils se retrouvaient à présent en difficulté, d'autant plus que ces jeunes n'étaient pas ordinaires. Ils étaient tous des ninjas entraînés.

Mais le plus redoutable restait celui qui venait de terrasser Darui, sur le rocher en hauteur. La rumeur de la défaite de leur plus puissant Jōnin parcourut les rangs de Kumo comme une traînée de poudre. C'était totalement inattendu, et particulièrement inquiétant...

Omoï et Karui se battaient côte à côte face à un seul adversaire, qui de surcroît semblait aussi âgé qu'eux. Cela les perturbait...

Bien qu'incapable de prendre un avantage décisif sur le duo de Kumo, sa faculté de se transformer partiellement ou totalement en eau le rendait difficile à atteindre et bloquait leurs actions.

 _– Vos katanas_ , murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. _Ils me plaisent !_

 _– T'es qui, enfoiré ?!_ s'exclama Karui.

 _– Et pourquoi vous servez ce type ?_ renchérit Omoï.

 _– J'ai mes raisons_ , répliqua d'une voix mystérieuse leur adversaire. _Mon nom est Suigetsu... !_

Les deux jeunes ninjas de Kumo espéraient que leur maître s'en sortait mieux qu'eux...

Mais Bee se trouvait dans un état lamentable. Son visage semblait avoir triplé de volume et était devenu méconnaissable. Le Saiya-jin se lassait. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si son adversaire était toujours en vie, car il y avait clairement matière à douter, vu son état...

 _– EH, MUSCLOR !_ hurla-t-on soudain derrière lui.

Raditz se retourna. Yugito tenait en main un objet qu'elle avait ramassé au sol.

 _* Mon Scouter ?!_ remarqua le Saiya-jin qui se jeta aussitôt sur elle. _*_

Mais un chat de feu s'était formé au niveau de la main de la jeune femme qui tenait la lunette, portant l'appareil dans sa gueule. Il s'enfuit à pleine vitesse en courant, poursuivit par le guerrier. Yugito en profita pour se jeter sur Bee et l'emporter avec elle.

Lorsque Raditz en eut fini avec le félin, il se retourna et remarqua que les deux Jinchūriki avaient disparu. Et ils étaient introuvables, même pour son Scouter. Cette femme gérait à la perfection la dissimulation.

Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Sa puissance à lui avait dépassé les 1300 unités depuis sa régénération. Et sans soutien de leur village, même ces deux monstres ne seraient probablement plus un danger pour lui.

Il s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir, bras croisés, juste devant le corps étendu de Darui, aux côtés de son adversaire.

 _– Bravo, Kimimaro._

L'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru resta immobile, aux côtés du colossal guerrier qui observait le sanglant champ de bataille en dessous.

 _– Tu feras un bon guerrier aux ordres de l'Empire_ , poursuivit le Saiya-jin.

 _* Je ne regrette pas d'avoir utilisé des enfants-soldat, à l'esprit plus malléable. Mais ce Kimimaro m'aura été d'une aide insoupçonnée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la découverte du Pays du Son me permettrait de mettre la main sur tant de potentiels de guerre prêts à le servir. *_

Il tourna les talons.

 _– On s'en va. L'armée adverse est déjà en difficulté contre les gamins, et les... Démons... Arrivent._

Kimimaro le suivit, fixant d'un regard neutre ceux qui, apparaissant au loin, constituaient l'armée supplémentaire que le jeune homme avait sortie des ténèbres de la forteresse d'Orochimaru afin de les mettre aux service du Saiya-jin. Tous portaient le sceau maudit de niveau 2 et avaient l'apparence de véritables monstres. Ces renforts, ajoutés aux enfants-soldat de Raditz, renversèrent totalement l'organisation du champ de bataille et mirent en sévère difficulté l'intégralité des ninjas, à présent dépassés.

Le guerrier, qui s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, sentit soudain une main agripper sa cheville. En réalité, ce n'était pas tant la poigne – négligeable à son niveau – qu'il ressentit le plus, mais un résidu de puissance électrique qui le fit grimacer.

 _– Attendez..._ murmura la voix du propriétaire de cette main.

Raditz tourna la tête pour observer le visage déterminé de Darui.

 _– Oh, t'es toujours en vie toi ?_

 _– Je m'en occupe_ , fit Kimimaro en s'avançant.

 _– Non_ , répliqua le guerrier.

Il s'avança jusqu'à se placer à hauteur de Darui.

 _– C'est toi, l'enfoiré qui a bloqué mes mouvements avec ta panthère noire ?_

Le bras droit du Raïkage exprima un rictus.

 _– Si une armée entière a pu s'approcher par surprise, ce n'est pas pour rien..._

Raditz leva les sourcils.

 _– En cas d'attaque, nous attendions quelqu'un d'autre..._ murmura Darui. _Depuis la destruction de Konoha, nous avons été contactés..._

Il fixa sans ciller le Saiya-jin. Bien que rampant à ses pieds, l'aura de confiance qui émanait du Shinobi lui donnait un charisme presque gênant.

 _– J'ai vécu juste assez longtemps pour la voir..._ poursuivit-il. _Ou ce qu'il en reste._

Le Saiya-jin leva son pied au dessus de son visage.

 _– ... L'Alliance Shinobi !_ grogna le Jōnin de Kumo.

Le Saiya-jin remarqua soudain que son Scouter affichait une multitude d'autres points qui rejoignaient le champ de bataille, et qui ne correspondaient plus à sa propre armée. Tournant la tête, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de ninjas portant chacun fièrement un bandeau frontal aux motifs différents de ceux de Kumo, de même que leurs vêtements.

 _DOTON – YAMA NO HAKAI_

La petite colline sur laquelle ils se tenaient se retrouva soudain entourée par deux immenses monticules sortis du sol et qui se rapprochaient à grande vitesse.

Raditz fronça les sourcils et éjecta son énergie, bras levés latéralement, pour écarter ces deux blocs presque comparables à des montagnes.

Il atterrit en même temps que Kimimaro sur le sol pour y chercher l'origine de cette attaque. Il repéra rapidement son auteur. C'était un homme de forte corpulence qui le fixait d'un regard déterminé.

 _– Avant que je ne te tue, dis-moi... Qui es-tu ?_

 _– Mon nom est Kitsuchi, fils d'Ōnoki !_

Ayant eu sa réponse, Raditz s'apprêtait à en finir avec lui, quand son Scouter attira son attention. Il remarqua au loin deux puissances élevées.

 _* Se pourrait-il que... ? *_

À peine avait-il eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'il se rendit compte qu'elles approchaient à très grande vitesse.

Le guerrier distingua alors clairement la silhouette massive du Raïkage qui, bien que défiguré, n'avait pas perdu une once de sa niaque.

Un très récent souvenir s'imposa alors dans son esprit.

 _– Tu vois ? T'es trop... Comment on dit déjà ? Ah ouais... Arrogant ! Elle est là... La différence... T'as beau avoir prévu... Ton plan B... T'as beau... Être devenu plus fort... T'es pas foutu... De te débarrasser... De ta nature..._

Il se força à chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Et c'était préférable pour la suite, car il se rendit compte avec effarement que la vitesse du maître de la Foudre était amplifiée au point que même lui ne le voyait plus du tout courir au ralenti !

 _* Bordel, c'est quoi ce monstre ?! *_

Il effectua quelques pas en arrière mais fut trop vite rattrapé par son adversaire. Il remarqua alors qu'un petit homme âgé se tenait sur son dos.

 _* L'allègement du corps du Raïkage l'a rendu encore plus rapide..._ pensa ce dernier. _Et maintenant... On va l'alourdir pour une puissance d'impact optimale ! *_

Avant que Raditz n'eût pu faire mieux que se protéger de ses mains, il fut percuté de plein fouet par le coude renforcé du Raïkage envoyé à pleine vitesse. La puissance du choc fut telle que le Saiya-jin se retrouva propulsé dans les airs pour traverser tout le champ de bataille avant de réussir à se stabiliser difficilement.

 _– Cher Raïkage_ , murmura le vieil homme sur le dos du colosse d'un ton faussement poli. _Les rumeurs concernant la puissance de Kumo étaient-elles exagérées ?_

 _– V'aurais vien aibé vous y boir_ , tenta d'articuler l'autre – l'état de sa mâchoire lui empêchant de faire mieux que ça.

 _– Eh bien, c'est maintenant chose faite._

Il descendit du dos de l'homme de foudre.

 _– Je ne voulais pas attendre qu'il vous anéantisse totalement pour agir. Il semble que le temps soit venu d'unir nos forces pour sauver ce qu'il reste de... Hum... Notre civilisation._

 _– En evet, Sushikage._

Passant outre l'écorchement involontairement insultant de son titre, le vieil Ōnoki sortit un mouchoir de sa poche afin d'essuyer son front qui venait d'être la cible d'une attaque inopinée de postillons no Jutsu de son alter-ego.

Puis les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le Saiya-jin, prêts à finir ce qui serait l'ultime bataille des Cinq Grandes Nations Shinobi.


	54. Les graines du chaos

_– Votre armée... ?_ marmonna le Raïkage en observant rapidement le champ de bataille.

 _– Vous semblez déçu..._ remarqua le Tsuchikage. _Vous vous attendiez à mieux ?_

Son interlocuteur ne répliqua pas. Après tout, toute aide était la bienvenue, mais la puissance d'Iwa ne correspondait pas à celle que prétendaient les informations récoltées par Kumo durant la dernière décennie.

 _– Contrairement à vous_ , reprit Ōnoki, _je n'ai pas prévu d'envoyer tous mes soldats au casse-pipe..._

 _– Vous... !_

 _– Vous avez probablement reçu la missive du Godaime Hokage Danzō, peu avant la défaite de Konoha ?_

 _– ..._

 _– Si ce... Saiya-jin... N'est pas la plus grande menace de ce monde, il serait absurde de focaliser toutes nos forces sur lui. C'est d'autant plus vrai pour cette bataille qui se révèle pleine de surprises... !_

Le Raïkage serra les dents, dérangé par les paroles du Tsuchikage. Il fixait Raditz qui balayait une multitude de ninjas ayant eu la mauvaise idée de croire, d'espérer, que leur seul nombre suffirait à leur donner une chance.

 _– C'est la raison pour laquelle tous mes soldats ne sont pas là aujourd'hui..._

Il sembla hésiter un bref instant avant de reprendre.

 _– ... C'est aussi pourquoi je suis à l'origine de ce que l'on appelle la Résistance..._

 _* La Résistance ?_ pensa le Raïkage. _Ces ninjas qui, dit-on, ne craignent pas le Saiya-jin... Alors il s'agirait à l'origine de ninjas d'Iwa ? *_

Yugito s'était suffisamment éloignée. Elle était rongée par une terrible culpabilité.

Elle revoyait l'image du Raïkage se faisant complètement anéantir. Et même si son choix de sauver la fillette avait probablement permis au Raïkage, Bee et elle d'avoir une chance supplémentaire, elle sentait néanmoins le poids de sa décision s'abattre sur son village à présent lointain.

Mais voir Bee se faire ainsi malmener et finir dans un tel état était encore plus insupportable pour elle.

Sa main gauche, apposée contre la gorge de Bee tandis que sa droite tentait de le soigner par ses aptitudes médicales de base, sentait le pouls difficile du ninja qui résistait péniblement, et dont la fréquence diminuait de façon inquiétante.

 _Boum... Boum..._

Ce son était la seule chose qui la raccrochait encore à Bee.

 _Boum... ... Boum..._

Elle n'avait jamais tant haï sa médiocrité en terme de techniques médicales.

 _Boum... ... ... Boum..._

Elle se sentait si impuissante. C'était insupportable.

 _Boum... ... ... ..._

Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant le battement suivant. Mais il ne venait pas.

 _* Non... Non... ! *_

 _– BEE !_ s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Elle apposa ses deux paumes contre la poitrine de son partenaire et se mit à la presser à fréquence régulière. Son massage cardiaque était hautement calculé, contrastant fortement avec l'état mental dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.

 _– T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À MOURIR, SINON JE TE TUE !_

Un éclair illumina la scène, faisant briller des larmes qu'elle ne souhaitait plus dissimuler.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est que la foudre qui s'abattait venait d'être tranchée par le Raïkage, dont la vitesse était augmentée à son paroxysme. Le contact de l'élément avec la propre armure de même nature du colosse fit briller ce dernier de mille feux tandis qu'il fonçait droit sur Raditz en tournoyant sur lui-même.

 _* Que fait-il ?_ se demanda le guerrier qui resta en hauteur afin d'éviter toute nouvelle offensive au corps à corps. _*_

Mais il remarqua alors trop tard qu'un terrible éclair lui fonçait droit dessus.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ?! *_

Il serra les dents tandis que l'orage s'abattait sur lui.

 _* Il a fait rebondir la foudre sur son corps ? Impossible ! *_

Le Tsuchikage laissait paraître un sourire sous sa moustache.

 _* Le Raïkage a changé le potentiel de son propre corps pour s'adapter à son environnement. L'incroyable pouvoir du Saiya-jin a alors généré une tension qui a permis le passage de la puissance électrique de la foudre reçue par le Raïkage directement sur lui. Héhé, et ça, c'était mon idée ! *_

Raditz n'avait pu esquiver la foudre. Mais il l'encaissait.

Tandis que l'intense lueur se dissipait, elle laissait voir le visage de Raditz, déformé par un sourire démoniaque.

 _– Encore de vulgaires éclairs ? Votre monde est fini !_

Son Scouter se mit à biper frénétiquement tandis qu'une grande puissance était affichée juste dans son dos. Le guerrier se retourna, surpris, avant de voir un vieux petit homme dans les airs.

 _– Tu croyais être le seul à voler ?_ ricana le Tsuchikage, ses paumes pointées dans sa direction.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ?_ pensa le Saiya-jin en s'éloignant à pleine vitesse. _*_

 _JINTON_

Il remarqua soudain qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de cube constitué d'une énergie particulièrement inquiétante.

Certains soldats remarquèrent ce qu'il se passait et ouvrirent grand les yeux.

 _– C'est... C'est le Jinton du Tsuchikage... !_

 _– On dit que c'est un Kekkei Genkei terriblement puissant..._

 _– Un Kekkei Genkei ? Non... C'est un Kekkei Tōta. C'est la fusion de trois éléments ! Doton, Fūton et Katon..._

 _– Trois éléments ?! Impossible... !_

Raditz, quant à lui, ignorait tout de cela, mais son bon sens et son expérience dans ce monde l'avaient convaincus de la dangerosité de cette attaque qui semblait particulièrement redoutable.

 _– Il est trop tard pour toi_ , grommela le vieil homme, pris d'un mal de dos soudain lié à son grand âge. _Cette attaque pulvérise au niveau moléculaire._

Le cube s'illumina dans les airs.

 _– Redeviens poussière._

Le cube se dissipa peu à peu, ne laissant derrière lui que de la poussière en suspension...

Et derrière la poussière se tenait un Saiya-jin.

 _* Q-quoi... ?!_ s'inquiéta Ōnoki. _Merde, cet enfoiré était plus rapide que prévu, il est parvenu à esquiver l'attaque surprise... *_

Il fronça les sourcils en analysant son adversaire.

 _* Non, pas totalement... Son épaule gauche a été touchée. *_

L'épaulette de Raditz était en effet comme tranchée nette. Et sur le chemin de cette coupure, le puissant deltoïde du Saiya-jin semblait être mis à nu sur quelques millimètres, comme si la peau avait totalement disparu.

Le Saiya-jin respirait difficilement. Il était fou de rage.

 _* Mais il n'a pas été désintégré_ , remarqua le vieux Tsuchikage. _C'est incroyable... Il doit disposer d'une quantité de Chakra si faramineuse dans son corps que même une attaque aussi puissante n'a pas suffi à le détruire... *_

Mais Raditz, lui, voyait les choses différemment. Certes, il n'était pas désintégré, mais la terrible souffrance qui lancinait sa peau meurtrie lui faisait comprendre que si cette attaque l'avait intégralement touché, il aurait pu finir en bien piteux état. De plus, la partie de sa combinaison en contact avec l'attaque n'avait pas résisté, chose surprenante en sachant que son armure pouvait encaisser des violences inouïes et des étirements démesurés lorsqu'il se transformait en Ōzaru.

 _– Papa_ , s'exclama Kitsushi, d'en bas. _Redescends ! C'est de la folie de le combattre seul !_

Profitant du fait que Raditz reprenait son souffle, il fit de nouveau s'élever deux pans de terre si élevés qu'ils se retrouvèrent à hauteur du Saiya-jin et s'abattirent sur lui. Le Tsuchikage profita de cette agitation pour redescendre et se placer aux côtés du Raïkage tandis que la montagne formée explosait littéralement sous la puissance du guerrier qui réapparut sous les décombres.

Il plaça alors sa main à son Scouter.

 _* Que fait-il... ?_ s'inquiéta C, aux prises avec un adversaire particulièrement coriace. _*_

Le Jōnin avait rapidement choisi comme adversaire ce redoutable démon. Ses sens le trompaient rarement, son intuition jamais ; ce monstre était particulier.

Il était le plus fort, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. S'il semblait atteint de la plus grande folie meurtrière du groupe, c'était paradoxalement celle-ci qui lui faisait le plus défaut dans ses yeux. De toute évidence, même si la pulsion du combat réveillait ses plus sauvages instincts, le monstre dissimulait un individu ayant initialement parfaitement saisi les conséquences et les implications de ses futures actions, contrairement aux autres qui semblaient totalement dépassés.

 _– PRÉPARE-TOI À GOÛTER À LA PUISSANCE DE JŪGO !_

Après un échange de coups, C le fixa droit dans les yeux. Cet adversaire l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il voulait connaître ses motivations. Les aptitudes médicales du Jōnin de Kumo lui faisaient voir de nombreuses similitudes entre le champ de bataille et le corps humain. Attaquer les muscles n'était pas la solution la plus efficace. Il fallait frapper au cœur.

 _* Je dois trouver le cœur... *_

Raditz hésitait. Il devait absolument contacter quelqu'un. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était difficile à admettre, mais l'issue de cette bataille n'était pas certaine.

 _* Bon sang, Nappa est encore en route et Vegeta beaucoup trop loin. De toute façon, le Prince ne viendrait sûrement pas m'aider même s'il le pouvait... Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je dois contacter l'Empire... *_

Il tapota les boutons sur le côté de sa lunette.

 _* Zakuzi... Oh, Zakuzi ! *_

* * *

Sur la planète Freezer 935 se tenait le gestionnaire de missions. Allongé sur le sol, inconscient, il fut brutalement réveillé par les appels incessants du Saiya-jin.

 _– Hein ? Quoi ? Raditz ?_

Il se releva péniblement et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait au cœur d'une forêt tropicale, ou de ce qui en fut une. Car tous les arbres étaient morts, donnant au lieu sombre un aspect particulièrement lugubre.

Non loin, il remarqua une série d'arbres qui avaient été totalement désintégrés au milieu du cratère creusé par sa capsule à l'atterrissage.

 _* C'est pas vrai... J'aurais perdu connaissance ? *_

Il fit craquer son cou à plusieurs reprises et étira ses ailes en effectuant de petits moulinets.

 _– ZAKUZI !_ entendit-il soudain dans son oreille.

 _– Oh, ça va Raditz, j'ai compris... Que voulez-vous ?_

 _– Vous avez pu reprendre le vaisseau rapide ?_

L'oiseau humanoïde regarda autour de lui.

 _– Je suis en route, pourquoi ?_

 _– Serait-il possible de me récupérer ?_

 _– Eh bien, c'est que... Ce vaisseau est l'un des plus précieux de l'Empire... L'utiliser pour un Basse Classe serait problématique. Si mon supérieur hiéarchique l'apprenait, cela serait mauvais, pour vous comme pour moi... Et puis, avez-vous fini votre mission ?_

 _– À peu près... Je suis sur la fin. Le principal est fait. Il reste quelques détails à régler pour l'armée._

 _– Je vois... Je vous laisse régler les détails et..._

 _– Attendez !_ s'exclama le Saiya-jin. _OK... Je suis pas sûr de tout pouvoir régler rapidement. Ça irait plus vite de revenir avec du renfort._

 _– Rassurez-vous_ , murmura Zakuzi. _Nous avons tout notre temps. Puisque votre partenaire, Nappa, est en route dans votre direction, nous allons l'envoyer d'abord faire un détour pour récupérer votre frère, Kakarot. Ainsi, votre longue absence ne posera pas de problème._

 _– Quoi ?! Non, attendez ! Je... J'ai des enfants-soldats pour l'Empire._

 _– Des enfants-soldats ?_

 _– Ouais... L'un d'eux a à peine atteint sa maturité sexuelle, et sa puissance dépasse déjà celle d'une bonne partie des soldats de l'Empire. Et ce n'est pas tout ! La maîtrise du Ki des individus de cette planète est dingue, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Ces enfants pourraient radicalement changer le visage de l'armée de Freezer. Ne serait-il pas dommage de passer à côté ?_

Surpris et intrigué, Zakuzi marqua une pause. Cette histoire d'enfants aux capacités étonnantes pourrait réellement changer le visage de l'Empire.

 _* Si je parvenais à rehausser le niveau de l'armée, cela arriverait rapidement aux oreilles de Burter-sama et j'aurais probablement une promotion... Et à moi la vie de rêve dans un système solaire à mon nom ! *_

 _– Intéressant, en effet_ , reconnut enfin le gestionnaire de missions. _L'unité Niji se rendra à la base dans les prochains jours... Souhaitez-vous que je vous les envoie en support ?_

Il entendit un bref silence, signe d'hésitation.

 _– L'unité Niji ?_ marmonna Raditz d'un ton peu motivé. _J'aimerais autant les éviter ceux-là... Mais ils seront probablement plus utiles que des soldats de base..._

Il marqua une nouvelle pause avant de reprendre.

 _– En attendant, vous passez me prendre pour les préparatifs ? Je commence à trouver le temps long ici..._

Zakuzi entendait pourtant distinctement un bruit de fond trahissant une forte agitation. Il ne releva toutefois pas ses soupçons.

 _– C'est entendu. Cependant, la capacité de l'Anko Senko rendrait impossible le transport de toute une armée. Je compte sur vous pour sélectionner vos combattants les plus aguerris et représentatifs. Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures précises._

Son attention fut soudain interrompue par le bruit frénétique de son Scouter que le son de sa voix avait couvert jusque là. Il remarqua alors, au milieu de ce décor sombre, une forme qu'il se surprit à n'avoir pas remarquée jusqu'alors, tant elle contrastait avec l'obscurité du décor.

Un jeune homme était allongé contre le sol, sa longue toge blanche reposant sur la seule parcelle d'herbe encore verte de toute la zone. Il avait l'air paisible.

Mais quelque chose inquiétait particulièrement Zakuzi. Car à en juger par son niveau de puissance, le pire scénario qu'il eût craint semblait se produire.

 _– A... Acnologia... ?_

L'autre se releva lentement et le fixa d'un air calme.

 _– Si j'avais été Acnologia, Freezer aurait déjà perdu un autre de ses soldats..._

 _* Comment... ? Il... Ce type... Il a prononcé le nom de... Freezer... ?! *_

Il était complètement tétanisé.

 _* Comment... ? Se pourrait-il que... Il m'écoutait tout ce temps ?! *_

Il l'analysa un instant.

 _* Sa force de combat est de 777 unités... Acnologia était plus fort que ça, mais ça ne change rien... Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui. *_

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _* Bon sang, c'est quoi ce monde encore ?! *_

 _– Que... Que voulez-vous ? Vous avez l'air intelligent, alors vous devriez savoir que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de vous en prendre à moi ! J'ai une armée derrière !_

 _– Si vous chérissez tant votre vie_ , répliqua le mage noir, _allez-vous-en..._

Cela ne ressemblait pas à une menace, mais à un avertissement.

Prudent, Zakuzi ne se le fit pas répéter et s'envola, sans perdre de vue le terrifiant individu qui restait immobile dans la forêt morte. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'attaquer. Il valait mieux s'éloigner d'ici le plus rapidement possible, au cas où il décide – consciemment ou non – de changer d'avis...

 _– ... Et allez semer les graines du chaos..._ murmura Zeref en disparaissant dans une brume obscure.


	55. Le cœur de la guerre

Le champ de bataille était devenu terrible. Parsemé d'explosions qui frappaient avec plus de fréquence encore que les nombreux éclairs meurtrissant le ciel du Pays de la Foudre, il montrait ce que la guerre avait de plus sinistre.

Les cadavres jonchant le sol humecté par l'averse qui s'abattait semblaient, à chaque illumination des cieux enragés, se multiplier à une vitesse effarante. Pourtant, l'intensité et la folie des combats perdurait, sans faiblir.

Les rares ninjas dotés de capacités de raisonnement possibles malgré l'ardeur des combats ne parvenaient pas à percer le secret de ces enfants-soldat capables de suivre le Saiya-jin jusqu'à la mort. Certes, la puissance du guerrier était incroyable et il était aisé de penser que nombre de jeunes pouvaient être rapidement subjugués, donc manipulés, mais entre la séduction d'une poignée d'individus et la création d'une armée entière, il y avait un gouffre que le court laps de temps ne pouvait expliquer.

C'est ce que pensait C, assailli par les charges meurtrières du démon qui lui faisait face. Mais il commençait à percevoir certains signes de faiblesse chez son adversaire.

Il ne s'agissait nullement de failles physiques. À ce niveau là, l'autre avait de la ressource. Mais sa posture de combat et les mouvements de ses yeux trahissaient un blocage psychologique certain.

C s'efforçait de comprendre l'origine de ce trouble qui aurait été totalement imperceptible pour la majorité des combattants. Mais le jeune ninja de Kumo était loin d'être de ces gens. Et si son camarade, Darui, était souvent mis sur un pied d'égalité avec le ninja copieur de Konoha pour ses compétences globales, la comparaison du Raïkage à l'égard de C était peut-être plus flatteuse encore...

Il disait de lui que ses facultés de raisonnement en combat avaient le potentiel d'égaler celles de l'Éclair Jaune. Et bien que C n'eût jamais apprécié d'être confondu avec ces chiens de Konoha, il fallait admettre que placer son cerveau à un niveau presque équivalent de celui d'un simple ninja devenu Yondaime Hokage, dont le génie lui avait permis de pousser tous les dirigeants de l'époque à imposer l'ordre de fuite à leurs soldats en cas de rencontre – ce qui était quand même le comble en pleine guerre – était plutôt flatteur.

Il se devait donc d'être un minimum à la hauteur de cette réputation que lui avait octroyée son supérieur. Et il le serait.

Car il venait de comprendre. Il s'était jusqu'alors focalisé sur la lecture des mouvements seuls de son adversaire. Et bien que ceux-ci fussent surprenants, il était impossible d'en tirer davantage qu'une pointe d'étonnement.

Mais en ajoutant l'environnement à l'équation, tout s'éclaircissait, car un lien évident s'imposait. Les mouvements de cet individu semblaient dictés par ceux d'un autre - non pas à la manière d'un Genjutsu ; au contraire, il gardait toute maîtrise de ses moyens. Mais il y avait chez cet enfant la volonté manifeste de protéger quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Et c'est sur cette personne que ses yeux se posaient sans arrêt. C'est face à cette personne que ses mouvements évoluaient, de telle sorte que jamais il ne pût lui tourner le dos, pas même l'espace d'un instant.

Comprenant quelque chose, l'habile ninja effectua un bond en arrière pour s'autoriser un bref répis. Il l'utilisa astucieusement pour analyser les autres Shinobi, puis le Saiya-jin. Il remarqua soudain son regard se poser, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, sur le jeune Kimimaro en difficulté.

Telle était donc la raison de son combat. Telle était sa motivation.

C avait trouvé le cœur.

Telle était la réponse à la présence aussi rapide d'une armée prête à suivre Raditz et à mourir pour lui. Car, pour la majorité d'entre eux tout au moins, ce n'était pas le Saiya-jin qui était leur chef...

D'un mouvement agile, C envoya alors son katana droit sur sa nouvelle cible. Et celle-ci n'était nulle autre qu'un jeune homme affaibli par ses batailles et son étrange maladie, à l'écart par rapport aux combats, occupé à éviter les assauts de Kitsuchi qui pourraient lui être fatals dans son état – tout en attirant l'attention du colosse d'Iwa pour lui éviter de rejoindre le champ de bataille auquel sa seule présence serait trop impactante pour être négligée.

Et tandis que le katana poursuivait sa folle course en direction du plus redoutable ninja d'Oto, l'opposant de C venait de totalement changer de préoccupation. Toute son attention était à présent concentrée sur la lame de l'arme meurtrière qui traversait le champ de bataille, son sifflement couvert par le sourd grondement de l'orage et les incessants bruits de la guerre.

Le jeune adversaire du Jōnin de Kumo tentait vainement de rattraper le katana, mais sa course était ridiculement lente à côté d'un lancer. Levant son bras devant lui, il laissait allonger son membre démoniaque mais c'était tout aussi futile.

La dernière chose certaine, pour C, était que la situation de son combat venait de totalement basculer, et à son avantage. Car un simple mouvement habile du pied lui suffit à totalement déséquilibrer son adversaire qui ne lui accordait plus d'attention, déstabilisant la bête dans sa course et faisant chuter le puissant Jūgo.

Le katana poursuivait sa folle course en direction de Kimimaro, passant au milieu des nombreux combattants qui, pour les plus aguerris, avaient la vivacité d'esprit de la suivre de l'œil, et pour les élites, d'en comprendre la cible. Mais, amis ou ennemis, la vue du katana ne suffirait pas à avertir Kimimaro à temps. Car même le son avait ses limites, dont la vitesse n'était pas l'une des moindres.

Quant à la cible, trop concentrée sur son adversaire, et sans doute trop fatiguée pour faire davantage, tournait le dos à cette lame dont le tranchant pointait droit sur l'arrière de son crâne.

À ce stade d'avancement, même si le hasard lui donnait l'envie de se retourner maintenant, non seulement cela serait une très mauvaise idée car il finirait probablement aussitôt écrasé par la roche impitoyable du plus puissant Jōnin d'Iwa qui lui faisait face, mais le mouvement de retournement, combiné au temps que lui prendrait l'enregistrement de l'information suivi de la meilleure décision qui serait d'esquiver le katana – ou de contrer par une quelconque défense – et l'action en elle-même, seraient probablement de trop.

En plus, son attention était justement totalement captée par Kitsuchi qui effectuait une incroyable projection d'immenses blocs de terre vers le haut. Aucun d'eux ne visait réellement le ninja d'Oto qui les suivait du coin de l'œil tandis que les monticules s'élevaient dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui.

À ce stade de l'avancée du katana, seuls deux individus étaient suffisamment rapides pour pouvoir influer le cours des choses. Et l'un d'eux fixait justement ladite arme qui visait l'élément central de l'armée. C'était Raditz.

Quant au second, il fixait le premier. C'était le Raïkage.

Et tandis qu'un nouvel éclair illuminait la terre, Raditz fusait déjà vers le sol, droit sur l'arme. Mais le Raïkage avait repéré son mouvement et courrait également. Quant au Tsuchikage, il avait déjà anticipé un besoin futur de célérité et avait donc de nouveau allégé le Raïkage sur lequel il se tenait.

C'était donc une course de vitesse pure, dans laquelle l'un visait une arme mortelle, le second coursait le premier et le troisième accélérait le second. Mais le Saiya-jin avait également repéré ses deux poursuivants qui le talonnaient. Cependant, du fait de leurs positions et rythmes respectifs, il arriverait juste à temps pour sauver Kimimaro, celui qui tenait son armée, laquelle était son billet de retour pour quitter cette infâme planète.

Telle était l'origine de la volonté farouche du guerrier de protéger sa carte maîtresse, celle qu'avait jadis choisie un ninja légendaire pour d'autres raisons...

Le Saiya-jin ne pouvait se permettre de chasser ses poursuivants au risque d'arriver trop tard. Il s'en débarrasserait après.

L'éclat de l'éclair ionisant l'atmosphère se reflétait sur la lame du katana dont la course venait de subitement s'arrêter...

Au loin, C n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'analyser complètement la situation présente, tant elle fut rapide, mais l'expression de son visage avait déjà anticipé ce que serait le résultat de cette folle course poursuite. Car, à en juger par la vitesse et la distance du katana ainsi que celles de Raditz au moment de son départ, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Raditz avait attrapé la lame, juste à temps. Le cœur de sa guerre était donc sauvé.

Et c'est pourquoi C affichait déjà une mine victorieuse.

Car le cœur n'était qu'une diversion.

Totalement concentré dans son acte précédent, Raditz n'eut ainsi que le temps de préparer une émanation énergétique qu'il ne plongea dans le ventre du Raïkage qu'au moment où celui-ci envoyait sa propre frappe. Mais cette dernière ne fut pas du tout brutale, et ce n'était pas juste parce que le Saiya-jin était trop puissant pour avoir mal...

Non, le redoutable chef du village de Kumo n'avait fait qu'ouvrir la main et la refermer, puis la retirer avant même de toucher le visage de son adversaire. Il n'avait fait que brasser de l'air.

Tout ceci n'était vrai qu'à un détail près toutefois : il avait attrapé le Scouter.

Le choc de l'attaque de Raditz lui fit cracher du sang tandis qu'il était projeté en arrière, le Tsuchikage encaissant également une partie de la redoutable offensive qui avait traversé le cœur d'un Raïkage et plus fragile.

Au même moment, celui de Bee s'était remis à battre, lentement, difficilement, et sa première sensation fut celle des lèvres de Yugito sur les siennes, en pleine séance de bouche à bouche.

Le jeune rappeur décida de rester immobile, feintant l'inconscience, un sourire aux lèvres, quand une violente gifle le ramena définitivement à la réalité.

Et il remarqua le visage à présent souriant de Yugito dont les yeux baignés de larmes lui lançaient toutefois des éclairs plus foudroyants encore que ceux du tonnerre qui frappait au dessus d'eux.

Non loin, le Raïkage suffoquait. Son cœur s'était brutalement arrêté de battre. Pire, il avait été littéralement pulvérisé tandis que lui-même était projeté directement contre un bloc de pierre. Mais le monstre de la foudre gardait toutefois cette once de vie qui lui suffirait à accomplir sa mission en tant que Shinobi.

N'importe quel multimètre branché sur le bras gauche du colosse se serait affolé. Et pour cause : le membre tenant encore le Scouter avec plus de vigueur que sa propre vie concentrait toute son énergie pour un dernier lancer.

C'était un lancer vif que Raditz ne put que le constater avant de voir son appareil voler dans les airs. S'élevant à son tour, le terrifiant guerrier allait rapidement le récupérer, mais son champ de vision fut alors gêné par d'innombrables blocs de terre qui tombait du ciel.

Pourtant, aucun météorologue digne de ce nom n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une chute de pierre allait suivre l'orage, et pour cause, car il ne s'agissait là ni d'un caprice venu des nuages, ni même de quelconques résidus de l'espace qui auraient eu l'improbable idée de se placer au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il s'agissait simplement des résidus de l'attaque que Kitsuchi avait lancé dans les airs, suivant son intuition lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'offensive de C. Sans être fin stratège, l'imposant ninja avait senti que les choses importantes venaient de se mettre en place. Son intervention n'avait qu'un but : gêner l'assaillant et contribuer à apporter son aide à une éventuelle future offensive du vieux chef d'Iwa.

Et, au même titre que C venait de le montrer à son Raïkage mourant, existait-il plus noble rôle pour un Jōnin que de seconder son Kage ?

Il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple gêne pour Raditz, mais cela permit l'apparition soudaine d'un cube énergétique entourant l'appareil le plus précieux du guerrier.

C'était le Jinton.

Et le Saiya-jin n'avait guère envie de s'y frotter de nouveau... Son instinct de survie prit donc le dessus et il s'immobilisa au moment où le cube s'illuminait juste devant son nez.

Lorsque la technique s'estompa, la seule poussière résiduelle était trop faible pour être seulement perçue par les meilleurs yeux de ce monde, et c'est ainsi que disparut le plus redoutable allié du guerrier.

Mains tendues tremblantes devant lui, Ōnoki remarqua tout juste qu'il était également épuisé. Car ce qui l'avait poussé à agir n'était nulle autre que sa volonté de pierre, celle-là même qu'il avait cru plongée à jamais dans les méandres de son inconscient depuis son dernier vrai combat de ce nom, plus d'un demi-siècle auparavant.

Comme cette fois, il se retrouvait à terre, aux côtés d'un Kage allié ; comme cette fois, il voyait son adversaire les dominer ; et, comme si le destin voulait pousser l'ironie jusqu'au bout, son ennemi de l'époque ressemblait physiquement à celui qu'il voyait à présent préparer une boule d'énergie dans sa paume...

Mais, contrairement à la dernière fois, Ōnoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage, était souriant, car il avait gagné. Certes, son combat à lui était fini, mais à présent, l'ennemi avait perdu ses sens, quant au cœur, il n'y en avait pas, pas vraiment. Il serait aveugle, et ceux qui formeraient l'ère Shinobi de demain pourraient enfin sortir de terre et s'élever afin que brille de mille feux l'heure de la revanche.

Mais pour l'heure, le monde Shinobi d'aujourd'hui était déjà condamné au moment même où son premier rempart – Konoha – avait été éradiqué. La bataille présente n'avait donc pas été perdue ; au contraire, elle avait brillamment rempli ses ambitions en préparant la suite.

Et tandis qu'une partie des guerriers de Raditz prenait la fuite, celui-ci entama un véritable massacre en éradiquant lui-même tous ceux qui essayaient de les poursuivre – ou simplement de s'échapper. Les pères, les mères et les enfants – tous ceux qui avaient eu l'arrogance de vouloir s'opposer à lui se voyaient supprimés sans autre forme de procès.

Mais la fuite n'était pas l'option de tous, loin de là. Un groupe de trois ninjas se tenait même face à lui, l'affrontant directement, leurs trois katana pointés sur lui.

Samui, Karui et Omoï avaient tous trois compris la réalité que ce dernier avait d'ailleurs prophétisée dès le début du combat : ils allaient tous mourir. Alors, quitte à en finir, autant en profiter. Et, la mort acceptée, foncer sur un être aussi mauvais que puissant était la plus belle dernière action qui soit, une action non portée par une quelconque inconscience puisque celle-ci avait enveloppé tout le champ de bataille dès l'instant où leur sort avait été scellé. C'est ainsi que le trio de Kumo partit dans un sourire.

Ce sourire, Raditz l'avait déjà remarqué chez Darui. Et il le voyait encore chez le Tsuchikage, et même chez le Raïkage dont le cœur ouvert baignait dans un mélange de sang et de pluie.

Pourquoi arboraient-ils tous cette expression victorieuse sur le visage alors même que s'imposait la Faucheuse ? L'incompréhension perdait le Saiya-jin dans sa propre folie...

Non loin, Bee et Yugito se tenaient face à face. Leurs visages trempés par l'averse se rapprochaient instinctivement, comme si leurs cœurs, soumis à de rudes épreuves, s'étaient soudainement mis à battre à l'unisson.

Alors, les lèvres des deux Jinchūriki entrèrent une nouvelle fois en contact, cette fois-ci portées par la seule chose que la lointaine explosion lumineuse ravageant le champ de bataille, les innombrables vies et la civilisation Shinobi ne pourrait pas emporter...

Car, même au milieu du plus profond des désespoirs, il existait une ressource intarissable qui survivrait à tous les combats et qui ferait briller le monde de demain.

C'était là le vrai cœur de la guerre.


	56. Génèse et Apocalypse

_– Son Gokū._

 _– Hein ? Quoi ?_

 _– Tu t'es encore endormi._

 _– Arf... Je dois manquer de sommeil..._

 _– Tu es mort. Les besoins liés à l'enveloppe physique sont ici fictifs._

 _– Ah... Oui... J'suis vraiment désolé, Papy Riku-chan, mais votre entraînement est vraiment dur à suivre ! Vivement les travaux pratiques..._

Le jeune homme s'excusa alors devant les regards outrés des autres participants au cours du Rikudō Sennin. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de vexer qui que ce soit avec ses paroles. Mais suivre des cours n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

* * *

Neji ouvrait lentement les yeux. Souffrant d'un terrible mal de crâne, le jeune Hyūga retrouva cependant rapidement ses souvenirs.

Il avait combattu Sasuke de toutes ses forces, et il avait perdu.

L'espace d'un instant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, rapidement dissimulé lorsque, péniblement, il se releva pour faire face à son clan qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

Tournant la tête, il remarqua alors que Sasuke était également sur pied et qu'il s'éloignait.

 _– Que fais-tu ?_ demanda-t-il alors, d'un ton inquisiteur.

 _– Ça ne se voit pas ?_ répliqua Sasuke. _Je me casse._

 _– C'est à moi de partir_ , corrigea Neji. _J'ai perdu._

 _– Je m'en fous de ça. Mais t'en fais pas, je vous attirerai pas d'ennuis en sortant._

Le jeune Hyūga fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Hiashi approchait.

 _– Le Saiya-jin a combattu Kumo et Iwa_ , expliqua le chef du clan, _qui sont parvenus à détruire l'appareil lui permettant de repérer les potentiels de combats. Il est aveugle._

Neji resta bouche-bée face à cette révélation. Si la pression représentée par le Saiya-jin sur le monde et les puissants Shinobi n'avait pas duré bien longtemps depuis la destruction de Konoha, ce changement brutal de vie avait paru être une éternité.

 _– Alors... C'est fini ? Le monde est hors de danger ?_

 _– Je ne dirais pas ça_ , répliqua Hiashi. _Mais sortir ne l'augmentera a priori pas._

Le jeune Hyūga resta silencieux, de même que tout son clan, laissant entendre le bruit des pas de Sasuke, suivis par son saut sur la fenêtre.

 _– Attends_ , reprit Neji.

Sasuke s'interrompit.

 _– Je croyais avoir été clair_ , murmura Neji. _Je m'en vais._

 _– Fais ce que tu veux_ , lâcha Sasuke.

 _– Que comptes-tu faire ?_

 _– Ça ne te regarde pas._

 _– Tu crois pouvoir les trouver avec tes seuls yeux ?_

Sasuke tourna la tête, surpris, et fixa de ses iris rouges les Byakugan de Neji.

 _– Laisse-moi t'accompagner_ , fit alors le Hyūga. _Moi aussi, j'ai l'intention de la rejoindre..._

L'Uchiha resta silencieux, sans perdre du regard son ancien adversaire. Neji le soutint sans ciller.

 _– ... La Résistance._

* * *

Le Rikudō Sennin se racla la gorge et observa son plus difficile élève avec une patience dont aucun autre professeur n'aurait su faire preuve.

 _– Souhaites-tu abandonner, Son Gokū ?_

Sa question – sans doute combinée à l'intensité de son regard – fit l'effet d'un électrochoc pour le jeune homme qui se raidit aussitôt.

 _– Veuillez m'excuser pour mon endormissement, vénérable maître Riku-chan_ , tenta respectueusement Gokū dans un langage soutenu très approximatif en joignant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. _Je ne le referai plus, promis juré !_

Il soupira.

 _– Mais tous ces trucs de Ying et de Young, ça me dépasse franchement ! Et j'arrive pas à comprendre à quoi ça sert..._

Le Sage des Six Chemins resta un bref instant silencieux, avant d'éclater d'un rire amusé.

 _– Pourquoi toujours chercher une utilité immédiate dans les enseignements de l'existence ?_

Gokū fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête.

 _– Vous avez le chic pour poser des questions-piège..._

Le Rikudō Sennin, jusqu'alors debout, s'assit soudain en tailleur, lévitant devant sa classe de plein air.

 _– Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire..._

Face au regard interrogateur de chacune des personnes buvant ses paroles, le sage poursuivit.

 _– ... L'histoire de l'Univers._

Son Gokū appuya sa tête contre les paumes de ses mains. Il semblait prêt à se rendormir.

 _– Tout commença lorsqu'une mélodie s'imposa sur le Néant, particulièrement forte, mais composée de seulement trois notes : Yin, Yang et ce que l'on pourrait appeler Chika, qui deviendra l'Énergie Naturelle. Ces trois notes se déversèrent, se mélangèrent, se diluèrent, et finirent indubitablement par générer de véritables compositions aux innombrables notes telles que nous les connaissons aujourd'hui, aux dénominations aussi diverses que leurs constitutions, ainsi que leurs usages. La vie et même la mort sont régies par ces équilibres énergétiques._

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis les rouvrit.

 _– Voici_ , murmura alors le Rikudō Sennin qui tapota le sol de son bâton.

Soudain, à la surprise générale, une plante naquit de terre sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Gokū, qui s'apprêtait à sombrer de nouveau, fut immédiatement captivé.

 _– L'arbre naissant qui se tient devant vous représente l'évolution énergétique de l'Univers._

Trois premières branches firent leur apparition, respectivement marquées des kanji « 陰 » (Yin »), « 陽 » (Yang ») et « 近 » (« Chika »).

 _– Chacune de ces pousses représente l'une des trois énergies primordiales de l'Univers._

Alors, l'arbre devint étrange. Car les branches se divisèrent chacune en deux qui vinrent rejoindre un morceau des deux autres en s'élevant.

 _– Les premières entités gérant l'Univers firent leur apparition. Les dieux, issus de la fusion Yin×Yang – l'on parle ainsi de Ki divin ou d'Onmyouton. Les démons, issus de la fusion Yang×Chika. Et quelque chose d'autre, que l'on appelle communément dragon sacré, issu de la fusion Yin×Chika._

 _– Comme Shenron ?_ s'exclama Gokū. _Alors les Dragon Ball..._

Le Rikudō Sennin sourit à son interlocuteur.

 _– Il semble que j'ai capté ton attention, Son Gokū._

 _– Et la fusion des trois ?_ intervint alors l'un des étudiants.

 _– La fusion des trois donne un état instable dans un Univers défini. Ceci est générateur d'Univers et à l'origine du Multivers._

 _– J'ai rien compris_ , marmonna Gokū. _Mais du coup, tous ces types, ils doivent être forts, pas vrai ?_

Le Rikudō Sennin fixa le jeune guerrier un instant, silencieux. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait l'analyser.

Finalement, le sage finit par rompre le silence, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _– Tu as la surprenante particularité de me rappeler mes deux fils, bien que je n'arrive pas à déterminer lequel d'Indra et d'Ashura te ressemble le plus. À mes yeux, tu es un vrai mystère, Son Gokū._

* * *

Loin des régions malmenées du monde Shinobi, culminant là où toute vie n'aurait décemment pas dû prospérer, se tenait l'un des trois plus grands piliers de la planète. Lieu oublié et ignoré, bien que possédant un grand pouvoir caché, le Mont Myōboku poursuivait sa lente évolution à l'abri des guerres.

Mais ce lieu sacré n'était pas concerné par de simples conflits de quelconques races.

Les zones outrageusement verdoyantes de ce sommet du monde n'étaient pas baignées dans l'habituel mouvement vital qui la composait. Seuls résistaient quelques crapauds de pierre, semblant garder ce lieu saint en colosses immobiles, vénérables rescapés du temps.

Cette absence de vie animale si prospérante n'était pas anodine. Au cœur de l'antre dominant la zone étaient rassemblés tous les batraciens absents au dehors. Tous était assis respectueusement dans une vaste pièce qui pouvait contenir chacun de ces titans.

Parmi eux se trouvait Gamabunta, le crapaud fumeur que Jiraiya avait déjà invoqué. Comme ses confrères, dans un silence religieux, il fixait son illustre ancêtre, lequel était avachi sur un trône.

Ce dernier était de loin le plus perturbé du groupe, qu'il semblait avoir réuni pour une raison que tous ne tarderaient sans doute pas à découvrir...

 _– J'ai fait un rêve_ , leur confia-t-il alors.

Les crapauds se regardèrent, perplexes.

Face à un silence que le doyen semblait ne pas compter rompre, Gamabunta se râcla la gorge.

 _– Illustre Ōgama Sennin..._

 _– Oh, mince, je m'étais assoupli... Que disais-je ?_

 _– Vous avez fait un rêve..._

 _– Ah, oui..._

 _– Pardonnez mon interrogation, mais je ne comprends pas une chose..._

Les autres batraciens fixaient Gamabunta – probablement devenu le plus à même de discuter avec le vieux crapaud – tenter de trouver les mots qui, de toute évidence, résumeraient chacune de leurs pensées.

Le crapaud à la pipe posa celle-ci et fixa Ōgama Sennin d'un regard particulièrement sérieux.

 _– Jamais vous ne nous aviez tous réunis pour une prédiction..._

Le vieux crapaud portant une boule de cristal bougea maladroitement sur son trône.

 _– Gamabunta... Tu as bien grandi._

 _* Ça ne répond pas à ma question_ , s'agaça intérieurement son interlocuteur, sans toutefois en vouloir à son ancêtre qu'il respectait plus que quiconque. _*_

 _– Où en étais-je ?_ reprit alors Ōgama Sennin, apparemment perdu.

 _– Vous avez fait un rêve..._ répondit patiemment Gamabunta.

 _– Ah, oui..._

Se murant dans un nouveau silence, le vénérable Sage crapaud ne laissait plus le choix à l'invocation de Jiraiya, qui souhaitait à présent en venir droit au but.

 _– Illustre Ōgama Sennin..._

 _– Plaît-il ?_

 _– Pouvez-vous nous raconter votre rêve ?_

Alors, le visage du vieux batracien se fit bien plus concentré. Quand il s'agissait de raconter son rêve, il semblait soudainement retrouver la mémoire.

 _– J'ai vu..._

Son corps tout entier sembla frissonner en même temps que son visage s'assombrissait. Tous les crapauds froncèrent les sourcils.

 _– L'Énergie Naturelle... Perturbée..._

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _– L'apparition... D'un dieu... Et..._

Soudain, un élément attira l'attention de tout le peuple du Mont Myōboku. Quelque chose reflétait la lumière du Soleil traversant l'ouverture de la sainte demeure d'Ōgama Sennin. C'était une larme, coulant de l'œil droit du vieux crapaud.

 _– ... L'Apocalypse._


	57. Pistage

Sasuke et Neji sautaient de branches en branches à pleine vitesse, s'éloignant des ruines de Konoha. Leur objectif était clair : ils devaient trouver la Résistance.

Or, tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'à travers la radio, on leur avait transmis en direct les informations de la bataille de Kumo. Et Neji avait confirmé à Sasuke que même un utilisateur expérimenté du Byakugan ne saurait percevoir avec tant de précision des détails d'un combat sans être à proximité relative de la scène.

Le Pays de la Foudre était donc la zone la plus probable où chercher. Et il y avait fort à parier que la Résistance suivait le Saiya-jin.

Sachant que la majorité des terres nécessitait de passer à pied par une petite zone entourée de mers consituée des Pays du Son et des Sources Chaudes, il était probable que la Résistance y passerait tôt ou tard afin de quitter le Pays de la Foudre, dans le cas où Raditz déciderait de partir.

Cette région était suffisamment fine pour augmenter la probabilité que le Byakugan de Neji repère des individus, surtout à puissance élevée. Bien sûr, rien n'était sûr, d'autant plus que les ninjas de la Résistance étaient probablement suffisamment qualifiés pour dissimuler efficacement leur présence, rendant la tâche de traque d'autant plus ardue.

Il y avait une part de chance. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas impossible qu'à l'inverse, ce soient Sasuke et Neji les premiers repérés. Ils comptaient aussi là dessus et n'avaient pas l'intention de dissimuler leurs atouts respectifs.

Ainsi, Sharingan et Byakugan brillaient dans le noir, tels des phares pour les deux jeunes génies qui les portaient. Les regards étaient déterminés, et chacun trouvait son rôle dans ce duo symbolisant l'espoir d'une jeunesse qui refusait la domination d'un monde.

Hyūga et Uchiha poursuivaient ainsi leur course contre le temps, désireux de rejoindre les rangs de ceux qui osaient encore s'opposer au Saiya-jin.

Et peut-être celle-ci touchait-elle déjà à sa fin...

 _* On est suivis..._ remarqua Sasuke. _*_

* * *

Courant avec aisance au milieu des ruines de Konoha, une très jeune fille se déplaçait à vive allure, ses yeux blancs analysant avec concentration l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle aurait juré voir deux individus s'éloigner, parmi lesquels son grand cousin dont elle admirait tant les qualités. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été à l'extérieur jusqu'ici, sa puissance risquant de le faire repérer.

La jeune fille, extrêmement redoutable pour son âge, souffrait cependant de son manque d'expérience et devait réflechir pour analyser la réelle couleur des yeux si étranges de l'individu qui l'accompagnait. En effet, l'utilisation du Byakugan, s'il permettait une vision en profondeur des éléments de Chakra notamment, en inversait la couleurs. Un Hyūga expérimenté était immédiatement capable de convertir ces différences, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas de la jeune fille âgée de moins de dix ans...

 _* Yeux bleus ? Verts ? Non... Rouges ! *_

Elle arriva à la bonne conclusion au moment où ses pieds se posaient avec souplesse sur le sol du bâtiment des Hyūga. Celui-ci était devenu particulièrement calme, et comme prévu, Neji n'était pas là.

– _Félicitation, Hanabi._ fit le chef du clan. _Tu as, une fois de plus, su te montrer utile._

La fillette salua Hiashi et posa la nourriture et les diverses plantes médicinales qu'elle avait récoltées durant son escapade. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre les blessés, accompagnée d'Hinata.

– _Père_ , murmura alors Hanabi à l'adresse du chef. _J'ai vu Neji sortir tout à l'heure. Il était accompagné d'un garçon aux yeux rouges..._  
– _Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter_ , répliqua Hiashi.

Il lui expliqua les derniers événements entendus à la radio, de l'attaque de Kumo par le Saiya-jin jusqu'à la perte de son détecteur de puissance.

– _Et toi, Hinata ?_ demanda soudain Hiashi en fixant son autre fille avec sévérité. _Ne souhaitais-tu pas les suivre ?_

Celle-ci, gardant les yeux baissés, mit du temps à répondre.

– _Je... Je dois m'occuper des blessés.  
– Tu aurais surtout été un fardeau_, répliqua son père.

La jeune Hinata sembla se recroqueviller encore davantage. Malgré ses paroles dures, Hiashi avait remarqué du changement dans le comportement de sa fille.

– _Je garde cependant espoir que tu ne restes pas juste un poids. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu te révéleras utile...  
– Que faisons-nous, Père ?_ demanda Hanabi, souhaitant mettre fin au calvaire de sa sœur aînée.

Le chef Hyūga analysa rapidement les autres membres du clan.

– _Qu'en est-il des blessés ?_ demanda-t-il à un jeune homme debout, portant comme Neji le symbole sur son front de son appartenance à la branche secondaire du clan.  
– _Ceux dont l'état était critique se sont éteints. Les autres devraient survivre.  
– Bien._

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

– _Attendez, Hiashi-sama..._ reprit le ninja. _Même si leurs jours ne sont plus en danger, je... Je doute que nous puissions transporter les blessés...  
– Les blessés restent_, répliqua le chef Hyūga.  
– _Quoi ?! Mais... Si on les laisse ici sans moyen de se procurer nourriture et eau...  
– Vous restez aussi. Si Neji rejoint la Résistance, il est possible qu'il contacte le clan. Habani, Hinata, on y va.  
– Sauf votre respect_, reprit le jeune ninja, _mes compétences vous seraient sans doute plus utiles que...  
– Tu insinues que j'aurais besoin d'une quelconque aide ?_ interrogea Hiashi.  
– _Je... Non... Bien sûr..._ bégaya l'autre. _Veuillez m'excuser.  
– Pourtant, tu aurais eu raison de le penser_, soupira le chef Hyūga. _Malheureusement, étant donné l'objectif que nous visons, ta présence ou celle d'une ratée comme Hinata ne changera guère la donne si combat il devait y avoir. C'est pourquoi je préfère m'entourer de mes filles. Peut-être sera-ce l'occasion pour elles de mûrir._

Il y eut un blanc plus intense que le Byakugan.

– _Euh..._ murmura Hanabi. _Père... Puis-je vous demander où nous nous rendons ?  
– Bien sûr_, répondit Hiashi. _Nous devons trouver un homme..._

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, laissant voir une multitude de gravats bloquant sa sortie. Hiashi arma sa paume et frappa contre les débris.

Un son grave fit vibrer les oreilles de tous les Hyūga présents tandis que les morceaux de pierre étaient éjectés pour libérer une sortie illuminée par le clair de Lune.

Sentant le regard interrogateur de ses deux filles concernant l'homme qu'ils recherchaient, Hiashi se décida à répondre.

– _... Le Sannin Orochimaru._

* * *

Sur la planète Freezer 935, Zakuzi voyait au loin se dessiner le vaisseau particulier qu'était l'Anko Senko. D'un noir brillant et de forme conique à l'arrière sphérique, il contrastait fortement avec le champ dans lequel il se trouvait. Attérissant à sa hauteur, Zakuzi sentit une odeur nauséabonde. Il remarqua alors le cadavre en décomposition d'un fermier.

Voyant là l'oeuvre de son défunt soldat, il ouvrit la porte de son vaisseau et y pénétra rapidement. Il analysa rapidement les informations de son Scouter pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était introduit à l'intérieur et jeta également un coup d'oeil visuel.

Une fois le lieu sécurisé, il se rendit jusqu'au tableau de bord et actionna le bouton de décollage. Tandis qu'il s'envolait dans l'atmosphère, son Scouter lui indiqua qu'un individu se tenait au sol, sous son vaisseau. Craignant qu'il ne s'agissât de Zeref, il se jeta au hublot pour observer directement celui qui le regardait partir.

Son regard croisa celui – à terre – d'un homme au visage pâle dont ses yeux en forme de fente renforçaient son allure reptilienne.

La puissance émise par le vaisseau pour échapper à la gravité de la planète faisait voleter ses longs cheveux noirs autour de ses cornes tandis qu'un sourire inquiétant illuminait sa face.

Le cœur de Zakuzi s'était mis à battre fortement. Mais à mesure que le vaisseau s'éloignait et qu'il voyait peu à peu l'individu disparaître à sa vue, l'esprit du soldat de l'Empire se calma et il revint aux commandes.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait finalement réussi à quitter cette fichue planète sans encombre...

Et il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre à vitesse réduite afin d'économiser le précieux carburant jusqu'à la planète Freezer 1023 pour retrouver Raditz et ses enfants-soldat.

Le stress s'estompant, il ressentit plus clairement une douleur vive à son cou.

 _* Arf, j'ai dû faire une mauvaise chute quand j'ai perdu connaissance à l'atterrisage..._ se dit-il en se massant la zone gênante. _*_

Il était toutefois rare de faire de mauvaises chutes dont la seule blessure s'apparentait à s'y méprendre à celle infligée par des crocs de serpent...

* * *

– _Combien ?_ demanda Sasuke à Neji.

– _J'en compte quatre_ , répondit son partenaire. _Ils ne portent pas de bandeau frontal..._

* Pas de bandeau... C'est peut-être eux. *

Après un bref échange de signes de tête, les deux ninjas s'arrêtèrent en même temps. L'idée était simple : soit c'était la Résistance, et il n'y avait plus de raison de poursuivre, soit il s'agissait d'autres individus, et ça ne servait à rien de repousser la rencontre...

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles, attendant dans le silence de la nuit l'arrivée de leurs poursuivants. Mais le Byakugan de Neji remarqua qu'ils s'étaient également immobilisés derrière des arbres proches.

– _Êtes-vous de la Résistance ?_ demanda alors l'Hyūga, non désireux de laisser traîner ce doute.

Il entendit un ricanement.

– _Ces fous qui luttent contre le Saiya-jin ?_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et arma un kunaï juste à temps pour contrer une attaque surprise.

 _KAITEN_

Neji balaya l'intégralité des attaques alors même que Sasuke profitait de l'agitation pour se déplacer sur un arbre, dans le dos d'un des ninjas. Un bref combat au corps à corps débuta, mais il fut bien vite remporté par Sasuke qui le frappa de sa main sur la pomme d'Adam. Son adversaire, déstabilisé, tomba au sol et perdit connaissance.

– _Enfoiré !_ hurla une femme qui se jeta sur lui, mais ne vit pas arriver l'émanation de Chakra de Neji provenant de sa gauche.

Elle se prit de plein fouet l'attaque et sombra également dans l'inconscience.

Les deux autres poursuivants restèrent un bref instant immobiles, puis prirent la fuite. L'un d'eux, tournant la tête pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis, croisa le regard flamboyant de Sasuke et s'écroula. Son corps tremblait quand Neji lui releva brusquement la tête et le plaqua contre un arbre.

– _Qui vous envoie ?_ demanda l'Hyūga, menaçant.  
– _J... Jamais je ne trahi..._

Un bref coup précis au niveau du sternum lui coupa la respiration en provoquant chez lui une intense douleur.

– _Argh..._ cracha-t-il. _Enfoiré... !  
– Qui vous envoie ?_ répéta Neji, son visage sans émotion ne laissant paraître aucune pitié tandis que sa main libre s'apprêtait à refrapper.  
– _Furido !_ s'exclama soudain le ninja en fermant les yeux et en se protégeant inutilement de ses mains, par réflexe.

Neji abaissa son bras.

– _Furido ?_

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'Uchiha, ce dernier croisant les bras derrière lui. De toute évidence, ce nom ne lui disait rien non plus.

– _Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?_ reprit l'Hyūga.  
– _Nous... Nous avons pour mission de... De traquer les enfants...  
– Traquer les enfants ?  
– C'est... C'est notre monnaie d'échange... Au cas où le Saiya-jin...  
– Quoi ?!_

Soudain, une pierre frappa avec force et précision le front du ninja que tenait Neji. Ce dernier sentit ses muscles se relâcher tandis qu'il perdait connaissance.

– _On n'a pas le temps pour ça_ , répliqua Sasuke, à l'origine du coup.

Neji fronça un bref instant les sourcils, puis bondit de nouveau sur un arbre, aux côtés de Sasuke.

Ils n'avaient effectivement pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Mais ces ninjas moyennement entraînés qui les avaient attaqués montraient bien que des choses se tramaient derrière eux.

– _Le Pays du Feu semble avoir bien changé..._ murmura finalement Neji, sans toutefois perdre de vue leur objectif.

* * *

Les flammes ardentes léchant le bois déversaient leur lueur sur les roches environnantes. En fait, une multitude de feux de camp parsemaient la zone dans laquelle se tenaient de nombreux enfants. Ils se nourrissaient de graines, de champignons et d'animaux fraichement chassés.

Plus loin, dans l'obscurité, se tenaient des individus plus matures à l'apparence démoniaque, dévorant directement de la chair crue à même le sol.

En dehors du craquement des flammes et des bruits peu ragoûtants de dégustation sauvage, la nuit baignait cette armée dans un silence presque mortuaire. Il fallait dire que nombreux étaient les corps blessés, mutilés, des enfants-soldat et des démons qui sortaient d'une guerre dont il était difficile de déterminer le vainqueur – et bien mal aisé de compter les multiples perdants.

– _MERDE !_ hurla soudain une voix forte, attirant l'attention de tous.

Son corps puissant et sa longue chevelure accompagnant le geste de dévorer un morceau de viande grillée lui donnaient une allure particulièrement sauvage.

C'était d'autant plus vrai en considérant que la cuisse qu'il faisait nonchalemment dorer sur le feu le plus proche ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celles de la seule espèce d'hominidé de cette planète.

Assis en semi-tailleur sur un rocher, il semblait particulièrement énervé.

– _BON SANG !_

Le feu devant lui manqua d'être soufflé par un résidu de puissance involontairement relâchée.

– _Sans mon Scouter, Zakuzi n'a aucun moyen de me localiser sur cette foutue planète !  
– Il trouvera..._ murmura Kimimaro, appuyé contre le rocher de Raditz. _Il trouvera un moyen._

Le Saiya-jin abaissa la tête vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier semblait épuisé et malade.

– _Hein ? T'en sais quoi, toi ?  
– Ce que Kimimaro veut dire_, murmura la voix d'un homme apparaissant dans l'obscurité, _c'est qu'il serait peu probable que votre Empire, après avoir parcouru les étoiles pour vous chercher, rebrousse chemin simplement par difficulté de géolocalisation._

Ses lunettes reflétant les nombreuses flammes des différents camps répartis à même le sol, Kabuto marchait d'un pas lent en direction de Raditz, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

– _Toi, le binoclard_ , grogna Raditz en pointant le nouvel arrivant d'une cuisse qu'il n'avait que partiellement attaquée, _tu me tapes sur le système avec tes manières. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne t'ai pas déjà tué ?  
– Sans doute pour la même raison que vous ne m'avez pas envoyé à la guerre contre Kumo..._ murmura Kabuto d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder assurée, en dépit d'une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe.

Il se pencha sur le corps qu'il venait de rejoindre : celui de la fillette aux longs cheveux rouges.

– _... Pour remplacer Karin Uzumaki, dans le cas où celle-ci ne parviendrait pas à survivre..._

Avalant un nouveau morceau de viande humaine saignante, Raditz semblait plus occupé par le goût de celle-ci que par la réponse de Kabuto. Il se râcla la gorge et rôta bruyamment.

– _Ah oui_ , marmonna-t-il d'un ton neutre, _c'est vrai... Et du coup, elle a survécu ?_

Kabuto analysa rapidement le corps de la jeune fille.

– _Elle s'en sortira. Elle est juste inconsciente. Son corps d'Uzumaki est incroyable...  
– Uzumaki, hein ?_ répliqua Raditz. _Si ma mémoire est bonne, le gamin au Kyūbi est aussi un Uzumaki..._

Kabuto ne répondit pas.

– _Dis-moi, Kabuto, tu penses qu'il a pu survivre à la destruction de Konoha ?_

Le concerné fronça les sourcils et sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

– _Ça semble peu probable... Mais sans doute pas impossible...  
– Kyūbi, c'est la créature à neuf queues_, poursuivit le Saiya-jin, pensif. _Donc si je comprends bien, c'est le plus puissant, même par rapport au taureau de plus de 1000 unités..._

Il jeta dans l'obscurité le reste de la cuisse qu'il avait partiellement dévorée jusqu'à l'os. Les démons cachés dans le noir s'y jetèrent aussitôt.

– _Dis-moi, Kabuto_ , reprit Raditz en le fixant droit dans les yeux. _Tu penses que Kyūbi pourrait être un danger, même pour moi ?_

Le concerné avala sa salive et soutint le regard du Saiya-jin.

– _Maîtriser la pleine puissance d'un Bijū n'est pas chose aisée... Particulièrement celui-ci...  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.  
– Je pense... Après votre compte-rendu sur la puissance d'Hachibi... Que le démon Renard ne doit pas être sous-estimé, même par vous._

Raditz continua de le fixer en silence. Soudain, il libéra une infime pulsation de Ki qui balaya la flamme devant lui, plongeant Kabuto et une partie de l'armée dans l'obscurité.

– _Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!_ répliqua le guerrier. _T'as rien de mieux à me dire ?_

Kabuto tremblait de peur en ressentant le Chakra terrifiant du Saiya-jin. Il se sentait totalement impuissant face à ce pouvoir démentiel.

– _Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer_ , grogna Raditz.

Le visage de Kabuto fut de nouveau éclairé par la main de Raditz qui s'illuminait, pointée sur lui, menaçante.

– _Je... Je vous ai conseillé pour constituer une armée en utilisant la notoriété de Kimimaro... Je vous ai guidé concernant la stratégie à opérer pour la guerre... Je...  
– Tout ça c'est du passé. Et maintenant, à quoi tu me sers ?  
– Je..._

Il se calma et réajusta ses lunettes.

– _Je peux par exemple vous dire qu'un individu nous observe présentement..._

Raditz resta silencieux un instant, puis abaissa sa main vers le feu dont il ralluma la flamme en tirant une infime sphère énergétique.

– _Montre-toi_ , grogna-t-il alors.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre...


	58. Dissimulés

Le visage d'un enfant aux longs cheveux noirs fut éclairé par les flammes qui dansaient majestueusement devant Raditz.

– _Et tu es ?_ murmura ce dernier.  
– _Haku._

Raditz fronça les sourcils en remarquant le regard que lui adressait ce nouvel arrivant.

– _Que fais-tu ici, Haku ? Venu me tuer ?_

Il avait posé cette question avec une indifférence assez troublante pour son entourage qui s'était levé, prêt à combattre.

D'un mouvement vif, Kabuto s'approcha d'Haku et lui fit une clé de bras.

– _Je le connais_ , dit le binoclard. _Ce gamin a tenté de nous attaquer suite à la destruction de Konoha. J'aurais pu le tuer, mais Kimimaro était alors souffrant. Je peux me charger de lui..._

Raditz bâilla, mais son regard ennuyé devint soudain surpris en voyant Haku bouger sa seule main libre pour effectuer des signes.

 _* Des Mūdra d'une seule main ?!_ s'inquiéta Kabuto en s'éloignant d'un bond. _*_

Soudain, le feu de camp de Raditz sembla se transformer en glace.

Le Saiya-jin haussa les sourcils tandis que Kabuto se préparait à combattre.

– _Je suis venu pour..._ murmura Haku en toisant violemment le guerrier.

Soudain, il ploya le genou.

– _... Vous servir.  
– Intéressant..._ murmura Raditz.

 _* C'est exactement le genre d'argument dont j'ai besoin pour l'Empire..._ pensa-t-il en observant la glace qui avait remplacé son feu de camp. _*_

Kabuto fronça les sourcils.

– _Tu étais accompagné..._ murmura-t-il, suspicieux. _Où est ta partenaire ?  
– Nos chemins se sont séparés_, répondit Haku. _Nos idéaux n'étaient pas les mêmes._

 _* Et je la laisse entre de bonnes mains... *_

* * *

Sakura marchait sur un chemin, au milieu d'une forêt. D'apparence seule, la jeune fille avait toutefois remarqué qu'elle était suivie par deux individus, dissimulés dans les arbres. Elle faisait mine de n'avoir rien remarqué pour leur faire baisser leur garde.

Cela fonctionna au moment où un bruissement de feuilles trahit l'attaque imminente de ceux qui la suivaient. Ils étaient masqués.

D'un geste habile de la main, sans même se retourner, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses envoya un Shuriken. Le bruit sourd d'une chute indiqua à Sakura que le coup avait fait mouche. Le deuxième ennemi arrivait face à elle, armé d'une longue épée qui fouettait dangereusement l'air.

Gardant la distance le temps de quelques coups pour analyser les mouvements de son adversaire, elle se baissa sur ses appuis au moment où l'autre attaquait et, d'un geste vif de ses deux mains, parvint à frapper d'un coup sec en simultané sur son poignet et le dessus de sa main, forçant l'épéiste à ouvrir cette dernière.

Son arme tomba et se planta dans la terre. Surpris et lent à la réaction, le jeune homme ne put contrer la paume que la jeune fille apposa sur son front après une brève série de Mūdra. Il tomba par terre, inconscient.

Soudain, Sakura sentit une lame se poser contre sa gorge, par derrière.

– _T'es balaise, gamine_ , murmura une voix dans son oreille. _Le coup du Genjutsu... Y'a pas à dire, t'es une ninja entraînée, et ça tombe bien, c'est ce qu'on cherche !_

 _* Mince_ , pensa Sakura, _y'en avait un troisième ?! *_

Elle tenta de lui écraser le pied, en vain.

– _Ne fais pas l'idiote..._ ricana son agresseur. _Surtout quand ton adversaire pointe une arme dans ton dos...  
– C'est ce que j'allais dire_, murmura soudain une voix dans le dos de ce dernier.

* * *

Sasuke et Neji poursuivaient leur folle course pour retrouver ceux qui constituaient peut-être le dernier espoir du monde.

Bien que concentré sur son objectif, l'Uchiha ne cessait de se ressasser la scène chez les Hyūga. Il se souvenait d'Hiashi parlant d'une personne avec qui il avait discuté de sa mère récemment. Or, celui dont parlait alors le chef Hyūga avait été enfermé durant le règne de Danzō... Pour avoir eu une discussion récente avec Hiashi, cela ne signifiait donc qu'une chose...

– _Est-ce qu'une personne avant moi a été secourue par votre clan, après la destruction de Konoha ?_

Neji se contenta de sourire.

– _Tu es perspicace..._

* * *

– _Kakashi-sensei !_ s'exclama Sakura au moment où son adversaire abaissait son arme.  
– _Yo_ , la salua le ninja en la saluant d'un signe de main tandis que l'agresseur s'enfuyait. _Rien de cassé ?  
– Non... Vous vous êtes absenté un moment...  
– Ouais, désolé_, répliqua le ninja copieur en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné. _J'ai trouvé des baies sauvages, du bois pour le feu et..._

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Sakura se retourna, mais trop tard, l'ennemi qu'ils avaient laissé filé l'avait prise de vitesse et allait la planter avec l'épée ramassée du sol.

Sans que ni lui, ni Sakura ne pussent anticiper la suite des événements, Kakashi venait de taper d'un précis coup de pied contre la lame qui fut propulsée en l'air. Il attrapa l'arme en plein vol et poursuivit son geste avec fluidité en tranchant net le cou de son adversaire. Du sang gicla de l'aorte mise à nue, éclaboussant le visage de la jeune fille qui se protégea de ses mains, horrifiée.

– _Ne baisse pas ta garde_ , murmura le ninja copieur en attrapant par les cheveux la tête de leur défunt ennemi en plein vol. _Vingt autres attendaient, plus loin..._

Toujours sur le choc devant cette scène, Sakura semblait découvrir une autre facette de la personnalité de Kakashi. Il venait de décapiter un homme sans une once d'hésitation et avec un sang-froid terrifiant. Il n'en semblait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde perturbé.

On ne leur apprenait pas ça, à l'académie...

Mais Kakashi Hatake n'était pas juste leur maître. Il était aussi un ninja entraîné, expérimenté et, avant tout, il avait connu dès son plus jeune âge les souffrances de la guerre.

Se forçant à reprendre ses esprits, la jeune fille réalisa alors que le Jōnin n'avait pas seulement récupéré des baies et du bois durant son absence. Il s'était également débarrassé de vingt autres ninjas.

– _Tout ira bien_ , murmura alors Kakashi à son élève d'un ton rassurant, ses yeux trahissant le sourire forcé caché derrière son masque.

Elle fixa son maître un instant et se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis la destruction de Konoha, elle craquait.

– _J... J'ai si peur..._ sanglota-t-elle. _P... Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi le Saiya-jin nous détruit-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? T... Tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner chez moi... Je veux juste... Ma maison... Mon père et ma mère !  
– Sakura..._ murmura Kakashi, mal à l'aise.  
– _Et Sasuke ?_ renifla la jeune fille. _Vous croyez qu'il a pu s'en sortir ? Je... Je ne peux pas croire qu'il..._

Elle s'essuya les yeux.

– _V... Vous n'imaginez pas ce que je donnerais même pour voir Naruto faire des bêtises !_

Kakashi s'abaissa alors pour fixer la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

– _Tu es une fille gentille, Sakura...  
– J... J'ai peur... !  
– C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais, Sakura, tu ne dois pas oublier un enseignement transmis par toutes les générations de Konoha et que même le guerrier n'a su détruire._

Devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille, Kakashi poursuivit.

– _Là où les feuilles des arbres volent, la flamme est vive dans l'âtre… Ses rougeoiements réchauffent le foyer en l'attente du bourgeon nouveau._

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression de ne plus avoir son maître devant elle, mais le défunt Hokage de Konoha.

– _Je... Je ne comprends pas ?  
– Cette phrase vient du Shodaime Hokage. Elle doit te rappeler de ne jamais oublier une chose essentielle..._

 _– ... La Volonté du Feu._

* * *

Naruto se réveilla. Il s'était endormi, épuisé. Il n'avait pas encore bien récupéré de la destruction de Konoha.

Il fallait aussi dire que le crapaud dans lequel ils se trouvaient remuait beaucoup trop pour lui permettre un repos aisé.

– _Vous pouvez pas lui dire de moins bouger ?_ grogna l'Uzumaki à l'adresse de Jiraiya.  
– _Oh, tais-toi un peu, Naruto !_ s'énerva son aîné. _T'as vraiment un caractère de cochon...  
– Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça ?!_

Le sol bougeait fortement.

– _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la fin ?!_ s'agaça le jeune ninja.

Il leva la tête vers le haut.

– _OH, FOUTU CRAPAUD, ARRÊTE DE DANSER !  
– Imbécile_, marmonna Jiraiya tandis que le batracien ignorait les paroles de Naruto.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

– _Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?!  
– C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de faire ça... Et il ne danse pas, il se déplace !  
– Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
– Il est temps de rencontrer une certaine personne..._

Naruto se tut.

– _As-tu déjà entendu parler des Sannin, les Trois Ninja Légendaires ?  
– Hum..._ réfléchit l'Uzumaki. _Hum... Non ! C'est quoi ça ?  
– Inculte_, ronchonna Jiraiya. _J'en suis un !  
– Et alors ?  
– Alors ? Il en existe deux autres !  
– Deux autres... Comme vous ?!  
– Eh ouais_, répondit fièrement Jiraiya. _Ca t'épate, hein ?  
– Quelle horreur !_ s'exclama Naruto en le pointant du doigt.

Une goutte de sueur perla le front du Sannin.

– _Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de me soigner. Et mon intuition me dit qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de survivre...  
– Elle est dans la Résistance ?_ demanda Naruto, des étoiles plein les yeux.  
– _Non_ , répondit aussitôt Jiraiya.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Naruto, il se racla la gorge.

– _À moins d'un changement radical, depuis la dernière guerre, rejoindre un groupe de combattants n'est pas dans la nature de la princesse Tsunade_.


	59. Recherché

Sakura et Kakashi se tenaient devant un feu. La jeune fille appréciait grandement la chaleur des flammes, car l'immobilisme du corps invitait rapidement la fraicheur de la nuit.

Assise, presque recroquevillée, les coudes autour de ses genoux repliés, la Genin de Konoha était particulièrement tendue. Il fallait dire que les récentes attaques de ninjas – certes peu entraînés, mais déterminés – n'étaient guère pour la rassurer.

Kakashi, quant à lui, grignotait des baies récemment cueillies. Et, contrairement à Sakura qui regardait partout autour d'elle avec stress, il semblait quant à lui bien plus préoccupé par la lecture du livre – signé Jiraiya – qu'il tenait en main.

Après un bref silence, seulement ponctué par le craquement des flammes dans la nuit, le regard du ninja copieur se posa sur sa jeune élève tendue.

Soudain, il lui jeta une baie. Sakura sursauta et l'attrapa par réflexe.

– _Tu devrais te nourrir et te reposer_ , la conseilla le Jōnin.

Celle-ci jeta un œil à ce qu'elle tenait en main. Cela n'était pas très ragoûtant, mais le son grave de son estomac lui rappela que ces caprices n'avaient guère leur place dans cette situation.

Elle soupira et croqua finalement, puis se resservit. Kakashi reprit sa lecture.

Partiellement rassasiée, la jeune fille but une brève gorgée de l'eau que son maître avait préparée pour elle. Elle la cracha aussitôt : elle était brûlante.

– _Désolé, désolé_ , marmonna Kakashi qui abaissa son livre en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné. _Je l'ai faite bouillir à l'instant, je pensais que tu l'avais vu..._

Bien que sentant sa langue brûlée, la jeune fille ne s'en offusqua toutefois pas. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même : elle n'avait qu'à faire plus attention à son environnement direct, plutôt que chercher des ennemis virtuels.

Et puis, elle se tenait en compagnie de Kakashi Hatake, l'un des plus célèbres ninjas de Konoha. Même si celui-ci paraissait passionné par son livre, elle restait consciente qu'en cas de nouvelle attaque, il serait bien plus utile qu'elle. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de se fatiguer. Elle devait garder son énergie, car dans un tel monde, mieux valait savoir reprendre ses forces lorsque cela restait sage...

Son cœur reprenant rapidement son rythme de croisière, elle sentit brutalement ses paupière s'alourdir et elle s'allongea à même le sol, se laissant entraîner dans le sommeil, comme bercée par les immatérielles flammes dansantes de la nuit...

* * *

Sasuke et Neji savaient qu'ils étaient de nouveau suivis. Mais leurs assaillants paraissaient aussi mauvais que les précédents, bien que plus nombreux. Les deux jeunes ninjas n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Ils avaient donc décidé de poursuivre leur route sans s'en préoccuper plus que de raison.

C'est ainsi qu'ils progressèrent jusqu'à passer la frontière du Pays du Feu. Là, ils remarquèrent soudain que leurs poursuivants s'étaient immobilisés avant de faire demi-tour. Les deux Genin se regardèrent, perplexes.

– _Nous venons d'entrer dans le Pays des Sources Chaudes_ , murmura Neji.  
– _Je sais_ , répliqua Sasuke. _Mais les pays n'ont plus grande importance, aujourd'hui...  
– Je doute que ce soit ce qui les a fait fuir...  
– Que veux-tu dire ?  
– Garde tes yeux bien ouverts, Sasuke, cette zone est dangereuse..._

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Kakashi lisait son livre dans le silence de la nuit, aux côtés d'une Sakura endormie. Il était ravi de la savoir dans cet état. Ce monde n'était pas bon pour une jeune fille aussi douce que son élève et il était préférable pour elle qu'elle conserve un maximum de forces...

La nuit était particulièrement calme, seulement marquée çà et là par le vol d'un hibou ou la course d'une musaraigne. Mais en dehors de cela, le feu régulièrement entretenu par le Jōnin était tout ce qui cassait la monotonie un peu trop figée de l'environnement.

Cela dura encore, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ne poussât un soupire avant de refermer son livre d'un coup sec.

– _Hmpf_ , marmonna-t-il, ses yeux se tournant sur la droite. _On va peut-être arrêter les futilités ?_

Il y eut quelques bruissements, aux alentours du sentier battu, et cinq individus intégralement masqués firent leur apparition.

– _C'est valable pour tous..._ poursuivit le ninja copieur d'une voix peu emballée.

Deux autres individus, ayant pris l'apparence de morceaux d'écorce, sortirent de leur déguisement. Mais le regard de Kakashi ne changea pas et il haussa son sourcil droit d'impatience.

Alors, un dernier individu, suspendu en hauteur contre une branche, la tête en bas, et déguisé en ensemble feuillus, effectua une série de saltos avant d'atterrir avec souplesse sur le sol.

– _Nous n'en attendions pas moins de vous, Hatake Kakashi_ , murmura l'un des huit ninjas en s'inclinant respectueusement. _Nous pensions avoir pris en compte chaque détail... La direction du vent, la dissimulation des traces et odeurs, la discrétion et votre comportement..._

Un autre s'avança.

– _Je vois_ , fit-il alors. _Vous nous avez repéré par triangulation à partir des vols de hiboux et déplacements de musaraignes... ?  
– Je t'avais dit de tuer les animaux, Kazuo_, intervint sévèrement une voix féminine à l'adresse du plus petit du groupe.

Alors que le ton semblait monter parmi les huit, une goutte de sueur coula de la tempe de Kakashi qui se râcla la gorge, les faisant finalement taire.

– _Je comprends votre agacement_ , intervint le ninja copieur, _mais je faisais simplement sortir mes chiens..._

Le sol sous ses pieds sembla se fissurer légèrement tandis qu'apparaissait, à la manière d'une taupe, un petit canidé de type bouledogue portant le bandeau frontal de Konoha.

– _Vos chiens-ninja vous ont avertis ?_ murmura la voix féminine.  
– _Donc si vous pouviez éviter de tuer tous les animaux de la forêt_ , reprit Kakashi, baissant le ton à mesure qu'il parlait jusqu'à chuchoter, _ça nous arrangerait..._

Il y eut un silence que le Jōnin utilisa pour la réflexion.

 _* Ces ninjas sont beaucoup plus forts que ceux qui nous ont attaqués jusqu'ici. À en juger par leurs techniques d'affût, ils doivent au moins valoir le grade de Chūnin... Ce sont des Shinobi entraînés. *_

– Bien

, reprit Kakashi en se levant. _Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez pour m'approcher aussi furtivement ?  
– Veuillez nous excuser_, reprit la voix plus mature du huitième individu – celui initialement caché en hauteur. _Nous voulions nous assurer que vous étiez bien celui que nous recherchions.  
– Celui que vous recherchiez ?  
– Prendre l'identité d'Hatake Kakashi peut être avantageux dans le monde d'aujourd'hui..._

Face au silence du célèbre ninja copieur, son interlocuteur reprit sa respiration.

– _Depuis la chute de Konoha, c'est toute la nation qui a sombré. Les plus puissants ninjas ont été tués. Mais il semblerait qu'en deçà d'une certaine puissance, le Saiya-jin n'ait pas décimé toute la population. Bien sûr, nombre de Shinobi de moyenne classe ont été abattus, mais cela semblait plutôt aléatoire et non dans une optique d'éradication de masse. En fait, nous savons que Saiya-jin s'est attelé à anéantir chaque individu dont la force de combat indiquée par son détecteur dépassait les 200 unités, ainsi que tous ceux montrant une augmentation brutale d'énergie, correspondant dans les unités de son détecteur à au moins 25% de...  
– Attendez_, coupa Kakashi, pris de court par ces informations. _Comment savez-vous tout cela ?  
– Nous avons espionné le Saiya-jin, en utilisant nos capacités de discrétion ainsi que l'ouïe particulière de Yasu._

Il montra l'un des ninjas masqués l'accompagnant dont les immenses oreilles – de la taille de sa tête – étaient tout ce qui dépassait de son masque.

– _Yasu a la particularité de pouvoir filtrer les fréquences à l'aide de son Chakra et d'amplifier les sons. Il est parvenu à isoler ceux utilisés par le Saiya-jin. L'avantage étant que ce dernier avait la manie de se parler à lui-même, cela nous a permis de mieux comprendre ses méthodes._

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et un souvenir lui revint en tête : celui précédant la mort de Zabuza par Raditz...

– _Impossible... Tu as arrêté Kubikiribōchō comme un vulgaire jouet. Qui es-tu ?!  
– 182 unités. Tu sembles plutôt bon pour ton monde... Mais tu devrais abandonner...  
– Quoi ?  
– Ton adversaire est à 198 unités. Il est plus fort que toi._

 _* Avec le Sharingan_ , pensa Kakashi, _je suis à 198 unités. Sans, je dois probablement être un peu moins fort que Zabuza, mais la différence n'est probablement pas la même qu'entre Zabuza et mon niveau avec le Sharingan. Autrement dit, je suis forcément au-delà de 167 unités. Or, même à 167 unités seulement, l'écart reste légèrement inférieur à 20% entre mon niveau avec et sans Sharingan, en considérant les unités du détecteur. Depuis que j'ai retrouvé Sakura, je m'éloignais régulièrement d'elle, m'attendant à être une prochaine cible du Saiya-jin, mais il n'est jamais venu... Jusqu'ici, tout se tient... *_

– Admettons que je vous croie sur parole

, finit par concéder le Jōnin. _Quel est le rapport avec le Pays du Feu ?  
– Le rapport, c'est que certains Shinobi de niveau moyen semblent avoir compris qu'ils n'étaient pas des cibles prioritaires, mais qu'en plus la plupart des Shinobi de niveaux supérieurs avaient été éradiqués. Et ils se sont laissés pousser des ailes. De nombreux villages se retrouvent ainsi à la merci de ninjas devenus les meilleurs sans en comprendre réellement la responsabilité. De mini-tyrannies s'installent partout dans...  
– Attendez_, coupa Kakashi. _L'emblème du Feu sur votre épaule... C'est... Celui des 12 Ninjas Gardiens du Daimyō... !  
– Nous n'en faisons pas partie_, rectifia son interlocuteur. _Les Ninjas Gardiens étaient bien plus redoutables que nous. Nous ne sommes que la Garde rapprochée du Daimyō. Et c'est justement à son propos que nous venons solliciter votre aide, Hatake Kakashi..._

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

 _* Une mission directe pour la plus haute personnalité du Pays du Feu ? *_

 _– Le Daimyō_ , poursuivit difficilement l'autre, _a été pris en otage par un homme qui se fait appeler Furido._

* * *

– _Explique-moi ce que tu sais à propos de ce pays_ , ordonna Sasuke à Neji d'une voix ferme.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard sévère, n'appréciant guère le ton employé par son partenaire. Il devait néanmoins se l'avouer : dans de telles situations, mieux valait partager les informations...

– _Peu avant l'arrivée du Saiya-jin_ , finit par répondre le Hyūga, _notre équipe était en mission de rang B collaborative avec le village de Shimo, au Pays du Gel. Une fois celle-ci accomplie, nous sommes rentrés en passant par le Pays des Sources Chaudes et avons décidé de faire une halte au village de Yu car Tenten s'était blessée._

Sasuke sursauta en remarquant un corps en dessous de lui. Il était surpris que ni lui, ni Neji ne l'eussent vu plus tôt, avant de réaliser qu'aucun Chakra ne l'habitait. C'était un corps sans vie, un cadavre apparemment frais, à en juger par son état de décomposition peu avancée alors qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une forêt grouillant probablement de multitudes de charognards en tous genres.

– _Mais le village n'était pas sous son meilleur jour_ , reprit Neji, tentant d'ignorer la vue du cadavre. _Et notre arrivée a suscité de nombreuses réactions.  
– Les gens d'ici n'aiment pas les ninjas ?  
– Au contraire, nous avons été accueillis comme des sauveurs. Nous en avons vite compris la raison, lorsque nous avons vu placardés sur les murs du village des avis de recherche d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants disparus, et surtout d'un individu, dont la tête était mise à prix...  
– Un ninja ?  
– J'ignore si l'on peut parler de ninja..._

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

– _Lee était motivé pour s'en occuper_ , reprit Neji, _mais cette fois, Gaï-sensei s'est montré plus sage. L'état de Tenten rendait trop dangereuse la mission, et particulièrement en considérant la prime associée à ce criminel de rang S...  
– À combien s'élevait-elle ?  
– Plus de 40 millions de Ryō._

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Au retour de sa mission au Pays des Vagues, il s'était renseigné sur son adversaire, Zabuza, et était tombé par hasard sur une prime le concernant. Mais celle-ci était loin de valoir la somme dont parlait Neji. Cela signifiait donc que l'individu évoqué par son partenaire était considéré comme d'une dangerosité supérieure à celle d'un des Sept Epéistes de Kiri...

– _Et ce n'est pas tout_ , poursuivit sombrement Neji. _Ce... Cet homme... D'après les rumeurs, était un dangereux fanatique. Il tuait pour des motifs obscurs, pour une forme de culte obscurantiste, et s'est fait connaître dans tout le pays..._

Sasuke repensa un bref instant à son frère et il serra les dents.

– _Désactive ton Sharingan_ , murmura soudain Neji, comme pris de panique, juste après en avoir fait de même avec son propre Dōjutsu. _Ce fou s'en prend aux plus puissants... On aurait dû faire ça dès le début !_

L'Uchiha hésita, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se cacher. Mais il gardait toujours en tête l'incroyable vitesse de Gaï, lors de leur première rencontre. Pour que le Jōnin vantard, malgré son sang chaud et son niveau hors du commun, gardât un minimum de sagesse d'esprit en n'attaquant pas de front cet individu, c'est qu'il devait être particulièrement redoutable.

C'est donc presque à contrecœur que Sasuke désactiva ses yeux écarlates, comme on éteindrait une lampe pour se dissimuler. Il lui sembla dès lors que la nuit était brutalement tombée. Il se sentait comme nu, sans ses yeux. Mieux valait rapidement traverser ce pays...

– _Quel est son nom ?_ demanda l'Uchiha.

Lui-même se demandait pourquoi il avait posé cette question. Elle était sans doute née d'une curiosité étrange. Il fallait dire qu'il ne cessait de repenser à son frère et de faire le parallèle entre ces deux criminels.

– _Hidan_ , répondit le Hyūga.

Ce qui fut particulièrement étrange, c'est que Sasuke n'ajouta rien. En soi, ce fait pouvait paraître totalement anodin, si l'on excluait le petit rire qui résonnait à présent parmi les arbres...

– _On m'appelle ?_ réagit alors l'inquiétante troisième voix.

Sasuke et Neji s'immobilisèrent, surpris de n'avoir pas remarqué plus tôt la présence de cet individu. Il fallait dire que l'état de stress naissant chez les deux jeunes ninjas avait probablement perturbé leurs sens.

Sans même tourner la tête, Sasuke savait que cet adversaire était dangereux. Un simple coup d'œil en biais à l'expression tétanisée de Neji, dont les Byakugan réactivés lui permettaient de voir dans son dos, suffit à lui confirmer cette hypothèse peu rassurante.

Il fronça les sourcils et mit instinctivement sa main gauche dans son sac de kunaï.

Alors Neji posa son ultime question.

– _Ê... Êtes-vous de la Résistance ?_

Il y eut un silence. Les deux ninjas n'osaient même plus bouger, comme si le seul fait de prononcer un mot de plus suffirait à réduire considérablement leur espérance de vie.

– _La Résistance ?_ répondit enfin l'autre, au soulagement des deux Genin qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de son silence.

Il semblait réfléchir.

– _C'est quoi ça ? Je ne sers que mon dieu, Jashin-sama !_

Un groupe d'oiseaux s'éloigna pour attérir un peu plus loin – probablement là où se tenait le cadavre encore chaud de la dernière victime du tueur.

– _Et à ce propos..._ reprit celui-ci en retrouvant son ton menaçant.

Léchant sa faux avec délice, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent soigneusement coiffés en arrière dirigea ses yeux vers les deux jeunes qui s'étaient retournés – ne souhaitant pas laisser indéfiniment leur dos à la merci d'un tel fanatique.

– _... Lequel de vous deux vais-je sacrifier en premier... ?_


	60. Funestes conjonctures

Sasuke et Neji n'hésitèrent pas. Cet adversaire était d'une dangerosité élevée. Ils devaient tout donner dès le début, malgré la peur qui semblait tordre leurs entrailles.

Sharingan et Byakugan activés, les deux génies se dispersèrent d'un même mouvement, contournant le terrible fanatique religieux pour le prendre chacun d'un côté.

Sasuke s'arrêta alors dans une glissade en effectuant une série de Mūdra qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur.

 _KATON – GOKAKYU NO JUTSU_

Une boule de feu gigantesque sortit de sa bouche dans ce qui semblait être le souffle de sa vie. L'émanation incandescente se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers son adversaire qui effectua alors un bond puissant pour l'éviter.

Mais Neji avait anticipé cette esquive et s'était déjà jeté dans les airs pour l'attaquer par derrière. À sa grande surprise, Hidan se retourna et frappa de sa longue faux, manquant de justesse de toucher le Hyūga qui vit quelques mèches de ses cheveux voler, tranchées nettes.

Les deux atterrirent alors simultanément mais Hidan dut aussitôt contrer de sa faux une série de Shuriken lancés dans son dos par Sasuke. Son partenaire profita que sa dangereuse arme soit déjà occupée pour casser la distance en se jetant directement au corps à corps, sa spécialité.

Les assauts répétés de Sasuke combinés au Taïjutsu excellent de Neji parvinrent à mettre l'homme en difficulté. Cependant, les bons yeux du Hyūga ne cessaient de remarquer le sourire défigurant les traits de cet individu inquiétant.

Cela renforçait le malaise déjà présent à l'idée de se tenir face à un tel adversaire. La peur était normale en combat, mais elle devait généralement s'atténuer une fois les premiers coups échangés, l'adrénaline prenant le relais. C'était le cas habituellement, mais pas cette fois...

Cette fois, Neji gardait une boule au ventre malgré sa concentration durant l'échange. Le mystère entourant cet homme restait complet, et ses mimiques assurées combinées à son regard semblaient alimenter le trouble qui s'était installé sur cette rencontre depuis le tout début. Les yeux froids d'Hidan n'avaient rien de commun avec ceux de tous les autres adversaires que le Genin avait affrontés jusqu'alors.

Malgré la difficulté dans laquelle le mettaient – tant bien que mal – les deux jeunes prodiges de Konoha, cet individu gardait son air prédateur. Et Neji – avec sa vue particulière – ne pouvait ignorer cette expression terriblement embarrassante.

L'esprit peu enclain à la réflexion, le jeune Hyūga ne se rendit compte que trop tard que son instinct de survie lui criait non pas de combattre, mais de fuir. Cet éclair de frayeur qui parcourut son corps le fit frissonner, et marqua un bref temps d'arrêt dans son enchaînement si complexe qui renversa totalement la situation.

Le sourire d'Hidan s'agrandit devant une ouverture évidente que lui laissait son adversaire, dont la garde souple s'était brièvement durcie sous le stress en laissant son ventre à la merci de la faux du tueur.

Pris de panique, Neji ne trouva d'autre réaction que la fuite et il effectua un bond important en arrière. Il avait été fou de se tenir à distance si rapprochée d'un tel monstre. Il devait absolument reprendre son souffle et ses esprits...

Mais l'atterrissage fut bien plus violent que prévu et il s'effondra. Ce n'était pas normal, ce type de mouvement était vraiment basique pour lui. C'était inconcevable qu'il eût pu se fouler une cheville...

En s'analysant, Neji se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il ne s'était pas foulé la cheville. La vive douleur qu'il ressentit confirma ses craintes, bien qu'un œil – même normal – pouvait aisément comprendre à la vue de son tibia formant un angle droit que le problème était ailleurs. Son os était cassé net, et violemment.

Et ça, ce n'était à coup sûr pas arrivé pendant l'atterrissage...

– _Ahahah !_ s'exclama alors le dangereux fanatique.

Sasuke reprenait son souffle. L'éloignement de Neji avait marqué un temps d'arrêt au combat et il était inutile de s'en prendre seul face à un tel individu.  
Mais il avait remarqué autre chose, que le Hyūga semblait pourtant ne réaliser que maintenant. Ce dernier s'était fait bloquer sa jambe par le manche de la faux du fanatique juste avant de bondir en arrière, générant une importante force de levier qui avait cassé net son tibia au moment du saut.

– _Tu te demandes comment as pu ne pas voir mon attaque ?_ reprit le dangereux fanatique à l'adresse d'un Neji totalement sous le choc. _Aussi bons soient tes yeux, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui peut ruiner tous tes sens..._

Il lui lança un sourire d'une profondeur inquiétante.

– _... C'est la peur._

Sasuke s'immobilisa. Ce bref échange avait été intense pour eux mais leur adversaire ne semblait même pas essouflé, alors qu'il venait de gérer des combinaisons de Ninjutsu et de Taïjutsu de hauts niveaux.

Ce n'était pas juste un ninja expérimenté. Il était d'un niveau technique extrême.

– _Pourquoi tant vous accrocher à la vie ?_ demanda Hidan.

 _* Merde_ , s'énerva Sasuke. _Il a raison... On n'a plus aucune chance ! *_

Un dernier coup d'œil à l'expression de Neji confirma ses craintes. La balance des niveaux avait démarré de façon assez équilibrée, mais Hidan semblait avoir pris l'ascendant psychologique sur le Hyūga jusqu'à réussir à le blesser fortement. Ce dernier était à présent totalement hors combat.

Et sans Neji, Sasuke n'avait plus aucune chance de venir à bout d'une telle menace.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant, car Sasuke en connaissait un rayon à ce sujet : cet individu était le genre à tuer de sang-froid. Et son seul regard confirma ce fait à Sasuke.

L'Uchiha recula d'un pas en même temps que l'autre en faisait un dans sa direction. La pression psychologique imposée sur Neji se retournait à présent totalement sur lui.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs années auparavant, quand son frère aîné venait de massacrer tout son clan et qu'il se retrouvait seul face à lui. Il redevenait ce petit enfant terrifié à l'idée de mourir...

– _Cette expression_ , murmura Hidan, _j'aime ça !_

Tremblant de tout son corps, Sasuke ne voulait plus que s'enfuir mais ses jambes paralysées refusaient de bouger. Et de toute manière, il n'irait probablement pas bien loin avec un danger pareil à ses trousses...

Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout en usant de son dernier atout. La configuration était parfaite, l'autre se complaisant à observer son regard terrorisé.

S'il voulait voir ses yeux, il allait les voir, en profondeur...

Car l'Uchiha lança ce qui faisait la renommée de son clan : un Genjutsu.

Et cela fonctionna.

La peur lui avait momentanément fait oublier cette capacité pourtant si redoutable. Et elle s'imposait finalement d'elle-même comme étant sa salvatrice.

Hidan était totalement immobilisé, transpercé par des pieux psychiques.

Neji, à l'arrière, était soulagé. Combattre le Sharingan aux 3 tomoes n'était pas chose aisée sans maîtrise exceptionnelle de son Chakra. C'était sans doute là le seul point faible de cet individu. La chance était peut-être finalement de leur côté...

 _* Achève-le vite, Sasuke... *_

Mais l'Uchiha n'avait pas attendu pour effectuer une série de Mūdra. Le Chakra qu'il condensait sur sa main gauche sembla soudain s'électriser, jusqu'à se transformer en véritable concentré de foudre.

– _Hmm..._ murmura alors péniblement son adversaire. _Cette sensation..._

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 _* Impossible... !_ s'inquiéta Sasuke. _*  
* C'est bon..._ se rassura Neji en le voyant toujours immobile. _Le Genjutsu fonctionne, mais c'est comme si... Comme s'il aimait ça... *_

Sasuke, d'abord perturbé, s'avança, armé du Chidori, quand soudain la lame rétractable dans la main d'Hidan s'allongea.

Gardant sa distance par sécurité, l'Uchiha le vit avec horreur lever difficilement son arme en poussant des gémissements dans lesquels la distinction entre souffrance et jouissance n'était pas très claire...

Et il abattit alors son coup, plantant la lame dans son propre ventre, à l'horreur de Sasuke et de Neji qui le virent soudain hurler de plaisir, visiblement en plein orgasme.

– _PUTAIN !_ s'exclama-t-il. _CETTE DOULEUR... !_

Sasuke effectua bien une dizaine de pas en arrière, totalement sous le choc.

 _* Il... Il s'est sorti du Genjutsu... En se plantant sa lance dans le ventre ?! *_

Neji n'en revenait pas. Le sang avait giclé jusque sur son visage. Son contact chaud fit pleinement prendre conscience au Hyūga de la réalité de la chose.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Une telle blessure aurait dû mettre instantanément fin au combat. Analysant le corps de son ennemi, Neji remarqua que des organes internes étaient touchés. Pourtant, son Chakra fluctuait normalement, comme si de rien n'était...

 _* Cet homme... Défie les lois de la nature... Bon sang, mais qui est-il à la fin ?! *_

Hidan éclata d'un rire fou devant l'expression de terreur de Sasuke. Se retirant sa lance du corps d'un geste nonchalent, il s'avança vers l'Uchiha qui se rendit soudain compte qu'un gros rocher se trouvait juste dans son dos. Il ne pouvait plus reculer...

Le fanatique avançait droit sur lui, lentement, savourant à chaque pas l'expression de l'Uchiha, la lame ensanglantée de sa lance qu'il tenait en main frottant le sol en y laissant une immonde trainée rouge à mesure qu'il marchait...

– _A... Arrêtez... !_ implora alors Sasuke, sa mâchoire tremblante rendant difficile la prononciation.  
– _Oh oui..._ murmura l'autre, à voix suffisamment audible pour l'Uchiha, signe qu'il était maintenant à proximité. _Continue..._

Il se plaça juste devant lui et appuya sa main tenant sa lance ensanglantée contre le rocher, juste à côté de la tête de l'Uchiha, son arme pointant directement contre sa tempe.

– _Ta combattivité..._ lui chuchota-t-il alors dans l'oreille. _Tu l'as déjà perdue... Même si tu pouvais me tuer, tu n'as même plus l'envie de te battre, pas vrai ?_

Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait qu'à peine, la peur le submergeant totalement.

Ce sentiment était terrible. C'était l'un des plus forts qu'il eût vécus dans sa vie. Et, en toute logique, ce serait le dernier...

Neji partageait cette terreur, ce sentiment d'impuissance extrême, mais aussi cette rage. Ils avaient eu leur chance et s'étaient fait avoir par la peur. Le devoir d'un ninja était de mettre ses émotions de côté, mais pour une obscure raison, cet individu était parvenu à briser leurs barrières psychologiques pourtant solides.

C'était comme s'il respirait la mort.

Perdu dans ses songes horrifiques, le jeune Hyūga fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par le phénomène étrange qu'observaient ses Byakugan : le cerveau de son partenaire, soumis à une émotion terrible, semblait réagir d'une façon totalement inattendue. Une énergie terrifiante s'y libérait...

Ce pouvoir, Neji l'avait déjà ressenti à deux reprises chez Sasuke, par bribes. La première fois, il l'avait alerté de la présence de l'Uchiha au milieu des ruines de Konoha. La deuxième fois, c'était cette puissance qui l'avait mis à terre, à la fin de leur combat.

Jusqu'ici, Sasuke avait presque instantanément sombré dans l'inconscience, avec toutefois le retard suffisant la dernière fois pour atteindre son adversaire. À présent, il semblait que l'esprit de l'Uchiha s'était acclimaté, car il était encore debout tandis qu'un flot continu d'énergie plus sombre que la nuit jaillissait de son cerveau en affectant ses nerfs optiques.

Et ses tremblements s'étaient arrêtés.

Hidan remarqua soudain le changement de motif dans les yeux du garçon.

– _On dirait... Le symbole de Jashin... ?_

* * *

Naruto s'entraînait au dehors, à proximité du crapaud qui semblait se reposer. Grimpant sur les arbres qu'il rencontrait, il bondissait fréquemment et multipliait les saltos en vue de travailler son agilité.

Jiraiya, allongé et incapable de se relever, avait toutefois réussi à sortir de la gueule du batracien dans lequel ils étaient scellés la majorité du temps. Et il observait d'un regard ennuyé son jeune partenaire effectuer quelques acrobaties dans les branches.

– _Ridicule_ , marmonna-t-il tandis que Naruto atterrissait juste devant lui dans une pose de trapéziste.  
– _Hein ?! Sale ingrat, vous n'êtes jamais content ! Z'êtes juste jaloux en fait... Mais vous allez voir, je vais vous montrer ma super technique de la mort qui t..._

Naruto s'interrompit, son jeune visage soudainement éclairé par une source lumineuse qui venait de la paume d'un Jiraiya affaibli. C'était une sphère de Chakra tourbillonnant dont la seule présence indiquait une concentration et une puissance extrêmes.

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda le Genin, intrigué comme jamais.  
– _Ça, Naruto_ , répondit fièrement Jiraiya. _C'est une technique mise au point par mon élève, le Yondaime Hokage.  
– Le... Yondaime...  
– Son nom est... Rasengan !_

Bien qu'immobile au sol, Jiraiya frappa contre le tronc d'un arbre proche, dans lequel s'enfonça sa technique comme dans du beurre sous le regard émerveillé de son interlocuteur.  
Des étoiles semblaient soudain apparaître dans les yeux du jeune garçon et son expression s'éclaircit brutalement.

– _Apprenez-moi !_ s'exclama le Genin d'une voix vive en levant le poing. _C'est décidé : c'est avec cette technique que Naruto Uzumaki sauvera le monde !_

 _* Bon_ , pensa Jiraiya en reprenant son souffle – sa technique étant hautement énergivore dans son état. _On va dire que ça a fait son effet... *_

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke reprit conscience, son adversaire, Hidan, transpirait fortement et semblait peiner à maintenir ses appuis. Il avait perdu son blouson en cuir, qui finissait d'être consumé à même le sol par de terrifiantes flammes noires – celles-là même qui recouvraient par ailleurs plusieurs parcelles du champ de bataille...

L'Uchiha ressentait des douleurs au niveau des avant-bras et de la poitrine. De toute évidence, il sortait d'un violent échange de coups...

 _* C'est incroyable..._ pensa Neji, complètement sous le choc. _Il... Il a su rivaliser... Non... Il l'a peut-être même dépassé un court instant... Mais... *_

– C'est fini !

s'exclama Hidan. _Je sais pas ce que t'avais, mais ça a disparu !_

Sans perdre une once de sa folie, il se jeta sur Sasuke avec l'intention manifeste de le déchiqueter. Ce dernier tenta quelques pas en arrière pour esquiver mais l'autre avait un avantage technique indéniable. Ce serait inutile...

Et c'est sans surprise que Sasuke perdit rapidement l'équilibre sous l'avalanche des coups d'Hidan qui se jeta sur lui et abattit sa faux.

Mais elle fut aussitôt déviée par une puissante frappe de Neji combinée à une émanation de Chakra, forçant Hidan à devoir se stabiliser.

– _Tiens, toujours sur pieds toi ?_ s'étonna-il.

Le Sharingan de Sasuke remarqua que le tibia cassé de Neji semblait remis en état. Mais il était couvert de Chakra.

Le Hyūga utilisait sa maîtrise énergétique inégalable pour maintenir artificiellement son os en un seul morceau. Mais la souffrance, elle, restait vivace. Ses yeux blancs baignés de larmes trahissaient la douleur extrême due à la simple action de poser pied à terre.

On pouvait donc dire que, d'une certaine manière, Neji tenait debout par la seule force de sa volonté.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se releva pour se placer à ses côtés.

Mais il était épuisé, au même titre que Neji était blessé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient plus en état de combattre décemment.

– _Oh, c'est mignon..._ murmura Hidan, amusé. _Voyons... Lequel de vous deux vais-je tuer en premier... ?_

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle, il se jeta sur eux.

L'un comme l'autre étaient trop affaiblis pour gérer cette offensive et ils ne purent que reculer la tête d'un même geste au moment même où le fanatique balayait l'air de sa faux d'un mouvement horizontal.

Du sang gicla.

Hidan rattrapa sa faux dans sa main. De ses pieds, le fanatique dessina à même le sol un symbole représentant un triangle équilatéral circonscrit en utilisant son propre sang qui coulait à flots de son corps empalé.

Il se plaça au cœur de son motif et lécha l'hémoglobine récoltée sur son arme.

– _Nous allons bientôt voir à qui appartenait ce sang..._ murmura-t-il tandis que sa peau changeait de couleur.

Son corps tout entier se recouvrait en effet de noir avec des marques blanches semblant représenter son squelette.

Cette transformation lui donnait une allure encore bien plus terrifiante qu'auparavant.

– _Le rituel est prêt !_ s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur au milieu de son cercle.

Il ramassa un Shuriken au sol, planté à ses pieds.

– _Alors, Pile ou Face ?_ chuchota-t-il en lançant l'arme dans les airs à la manière d'une pièce.

Le Shuriken s'éleva, puis la gravité reprit le dessus et il retomba jusqu'à ce que son tranchant ne se plantât dans la cuisse droite d'Hidan.

Aussitôt, Sasuke poussa un cri étouffé en regardant sa jambe du même côté.

– _Ohoh..._ murmura Hidan en le fixant de ses yeux fous. _On dirait que t'es l'élu !_

L'Uchiha serrait les dents. À ses côtés, Neji venait de comprendre.

 _* Comment est-ce que... ? C'est comme si les mêmes Tenketsu touchés par dans la jambe d'Hidan l'étaient également chez Sasuke... Et je ne vois pas de lien de Chakra... C'est quoi ce délire ?! *_

Hidan levait les yeux vers les cieux.

– _Oh, Jashin-sama, reçois cette souffrance !_

Il se leva lentement. Puis il tendit sa lance meurtrière vers le ciel, comme un trophée à mettre en valeur.

– _Deux sacrifices d'une telle qualité..._ sourit Hidan. _Cette journée est magnifique !_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en le voyant pointer sa lance droit vers son propre cœur. Nul besoin était d'être un grand stratège pour comprendre ce que cela impliquerait pour lui...

 _* Que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide_ , implora alors Neji, désespéré. _S'il-vous-plaît, quelqu'un... *_

Tremblant de tout son corps, pour la première fois de sa vie, il haïssait sa propre faiblesse.

 _* ... N'importe qui... ! *_

Alors qu'Hidan s'apprêtait à planter sa lame dans son cœur – et infliger indirectement la même chose à Sasuke – le jeune Hyūga se rendit soudain compte que c'était comme si les cieux l'avaient entendu. Quelqu'un approchait, et à grande vitesse !

 _* Je dois absolument gagner du temps... !_ se ressaisit alors Neji, reprenant confiance. _*_

Il concentra tout son Chakra dans son attaque, son tibia se refendant en deux.

 _* Désolé Sasuke... *_

 _JUKEN_

Alors qu'il tombait par terre, sa jambe cassée ne pouvant plus le soutenir, il entendit toutefois avec satisfaction que son coup avait surpris son adversaire.

Son Byakugan lui permit de voir Hidan se relever hors de son symbole après avoir en avoir été éjecté par son attaque. Et son corps n'était plus parsemé des motifs de mort qu'il arborait la seconde d'avant.

Neji n'en était vraiment pas sûr en l'attaquant, car il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, mais de toute évidence le fanatique avait besoin d'être dans sa marque pour que son étonnant rituel puisse fonctionner.

– _Ne sois pas si pressé_ , marmonna Hidan à son adresse. _Ton tour viendra juste après..._

Il se replaça dans le cercle et sa peau se retransforma sous le regard horrifié de Sasuke, qui se remettait tout juste de l'attaque indirectement reçue de Neji.

Mais un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage du Hyūga. Car le temps gagné avait été suffisant.

Effectivement, celui qu'il avait remarqué allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Son expression changea brutalement au moment où ses yeux perçants se rendirent compte de la nature de ce présage venu du ciel suite à sa prière.

Le Chakra de l'individu volant était titanesque et ne laissait aucun doute possible...

Ce n'était pas du tout un allier... C'était même le pire scénario possible !

Le terrible nouvel arrivant atterrit brutalement, faisant trembler le sol en générant un cratère sous la poussière qu'il faisait léviter.

Sa longue crinière noire, son corps puissant et l'énergie scandaleusement élevée qui semblait jaillir de tout son corps ne laissaient aucun doute possible quant à la nature de celui qui venait de s'incruster dans cette scène de combat morbide.

C'était le Saiya-jin.

Hidan tourna son regard mauvais vers le nouvel arrivant. Maintenue dans le bras gauche de ce dernier se tenait une petite fille aux cheveux rouges.

– _Tu m'as parlé d'une énergie particulièrement sombre qui s'était éveillée l'espace d'un court instant..._ marmonna Raditz à l'adresse de Karin. _Lequel est-ce, que je le tue en premier ?  
– T'es qui, connard ?_ grogna Hidan, visiblement outré d'avoir été interrompu en plein rituel.

Karin se tourna vers Sasuke. Elle était tremblante et semblait hésiter. Elle commença à le pointer du doigt, mais croisa soudain son regard et ses joues devinrent vite aussi rouges que sa longue chevelure.

Alors, son doigt tremblotant sembla chercher une nouvelle cible et il se pointa soudain vers le fanatique.

– _C-C'est lui !_ assura alors la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante.  
– _Hein ?_ s'étonna Hidan.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– _C'est quoi ton problème, petite salope ?_ demanda-t-il religieusement.

Raditz leva la main dans sa direction.

– _Sans Scouter, je ne prends plus de risque...  
– Tu m'intéresses_, lâcha Hidan avec un sourire fou en armant sa faux.

Il se mit en position de combat sans perdre l'expression pleine de joie défigurant ses traits.

Les deux jeunes ninjas de Konoha remarquèrent qu'il était encore dans son symbole. Autrement dit, son corps semblait toujours étrangement lié à celui de Sasuke.

Mais de toute manière, à en juger par la gravité des circonstances, cela ne changerait plus grand chose...

– _Un conseil_ , reprit Hidan à l'adresse de Raditz. _Assure-toi que je ne me relève pas... Sinon, ta vie si précieuse rejoindra celles des innombrables sacrifices en l'honneur de Jashin-sama !_

Raditz tira.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, fataliste, attendant la mort à travers Hidan. Il ressentit effectivement une vive douleur, étonnamment au niveau de la cheville gauche. Le temps devait s'être arrêté, pour qu'il perçoive ainsi les maux d'une déflagration détruire son corps à petit feu. Sans doute était-ce là son esprit sombrant dans l'au-delà qui perdait ses repères temporels...

Il entendit l'explosion. Elle était puissante et concentrée. Il fut d'ailleurs soufflé et projeté au sol.

Pourtant, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au niveau de la cheville n'avait toujours pas progressé pour déchirer tout son corps. Elle avait même disparu...

Se décidant finalement à ouvrir les yeux, il crut d'abord avoir quitté ce monde. Il ne voyait en effet rien de particulier, seulement une sorte de nuage grisonnant qui englobait son champ de vision. Il se rendit cependant bien vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un mélange de fumée et de particules soufflées durant la secousse.

Et tandis que cette sombre écharpe se dissipait, il pouvait remarquer – en même temps que Raditz, situé non loin de lui – la silhouette d'Hidan, allongé mais toujours en vie, n'arborant simplement plus ses motifs de mort. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était plus dans son cercle, et qu'il ne semblait de ce fait plus au cœur de l'explosion.

De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas déplacé de son plein gré, à en juger par sa position, mais surtout les fils sortant de terre qui s'étaient enroulés autour de sa cheville gauche et semblaient l'avoir traîné au sol à grande vitesse. Son expression faciale semblait quant à elle avoir du mal à se décider entre la colère et la surprise...

 _– Imbécile..._ grogna alors une voix grave, venant des ténèbres, tandis que trois silhouettes faisaient leur apparition dans la fumée.

Raditz fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car son ouïe identifia soudain un son à nul autre pareil, résonnant dans la nuit, presque provocateur.

Était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours depuis la perte de son appareil durant sa dernière bataille, ou entendait-il réellement, en l'air, au dessus de lui, le son d'un Scouter ?

Et si la deuxième option était la bonne, cela voulait-il dire que les nouveaux arrivants appartenaient à l'Empire et étaient venus le chercher ? L'hypothèse, certes alléchante, se heurtait cependant à une légère incohérence...

Car tandis que la fumée se dissipait lentement, progressivement, les vêtements portés par les trois nouveaux arrivants face à lui se firent de plus en plus visibles. Et ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les armures des soldats de l'Empire.

En effet, avant son débarquement sur cette planète, jamais Raditz n'avait eu affaire à un individu vêtu d'une cape noire parsemée de nuages écarlates...


	61. Rendez-vous

L'atmosphère s'était tendue à un point tel que Neji avait du mal à mesurer le temps qui passait. Il était même surpris de n'avoir pas vu le Soleil se lever.

Était-ce arrivé durant son combat contre Hidan ou après ? Il aurait été totalement incapable de le dire.

Mais étonnamment, il semblait que tout s'était fortement obscurci. Il fallait dire que le Hyūga avait suffisamment parcouru le monde ninja depuis sa nomination dans l'équipe de Gaï pour en connaître ses plus obscures facettes.

Et ces capes aux nuages rouges en étaient bien les plus sombres...

– _Lâche-moi, enfoiré !_ s'exclama soudain Hidan, brisant le dense silence qui enveloppait les lieux.

La fumée s'était dissipée, laissant maintenant voir le visage de l'individu dont les fils attachant les pieds du fanatique sortaient d'une manche.

– _Immortel ou pas_ , reprit calmement la voix grave, _tu n'aurais pas résisté à cette puissance...  
– N'importe quoi !  
– Quand bien même tu aurais réussi à le faire saigner, son corps est trop résistant. Tu aurais eu beau te transpercer le cœur, il n'aurait ressenti qu'une petite gêne...  
– Hein ? Comment tu sais tout ça ? Et t'es qui d'abord ?  
– Mon nom est Kakuzu._

Deux autres individus firent leur apparition. Tous portaient la même cape noire parsemée de nuages rouges.

– _Je suis Kisame_ , murmura un individu avec un sourire malicieux qui laissait apparaître une multitude de dents de requin. _Et voici Sasori._

Raditz fronça les sourcils. Il reconnaissait à présent cette cape. C'était la même qu'avait portée l'individu aux yeux écarlates de Konoha.

 _* Ces types sont dangereux_ , pensa le guerrier, sur ses gardes. _*_

Mais ses oreilles ne cessaient de se focaliser sur le bruit de Scouter qui semblait le narguer au dessus de lui.

Levant les yeux à la recherche de ce son, le guerrier remarqua alors un autre individu survolant les lieux sur un étrange volatile blanc.

– _Et le pitre qui se fait remarquer là-haut est Deidara_ , grogna Sasori de sa voix particulièrement rauque.

Le Saiya-jin semblait hésiter. Les quatre individus face à lui respiraient une confiance totalement anormale.

Il analysa plus en détails ces étranges ninjas.

Kakuzu était un homme solidement bâti dont le visage presque intégralement masqué ne laissait voir que ses étranges yeux pourpres aux iris verts.

Kisame devait bien mesurer la taille du Saiya-jin et son sourire aux dents pointues se rapprochait davantage de celui du requin que d'un humain conventionnel.

Sasori semblait recroquevillé et possédait un immense dard de scorpion sortant de l'arrière de sa cape.

Quant à Deidara, sa simple utilisation d'un Scouter perturbait Raditz au plus haut point.

Aucun des quatre n'avait vraiment l'air humain. Et si ce fait était déjà suffisamment dérangeant pour être relevé, le plus perturbant pour le Saiya-jin restait leurs regards.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait combattu que des personnes ayant la volonté de défendre quelque chose. Mais ces quatre là ne défendaient rien.

Chacun de ces êtres avait la capacité évidente de tuer de sang-froid, et ne montraient aucune inquiétude à l'idée de se tenir face à celui qui venait de terrasser la civilisation Shinobi.

Car ils n'appartenaient nullement à cette civilisation. Et leurs bandeaux frontaux aux différents insignes rayés symbolisaient bien leur détachement de ce système.

Mais les bruits du détecteur en hauteur tapaient sur les nerfs du guerrier.

– _Eh, toi !_ s'exclama le Saiya-jin à l'adresse de Deidara. _Où t'as trouvé ce Scouter ?!  
– Tu parles de ça ?_ répliqua l'interpellé qui montra sa lunette en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son oiseau, semblant soudain réfléchir. _Je sais plus, on l'a trouvé par terre et on l'a réparé..._

Le Saiya-jin fronça les sourcils. C'était probablement son appareil qui avait été cassé lors de son premier combat contre l'ermite des crapauds...

– _Enfoiré..._ grogna Raditz. _Rends-le moi !_

Suite à cet ordre direct, le regard de Deidara sembla brièvement s'illuminer.

– _Si tu le veux..._ dit-il à voix presque inaudible, d'un ton oscillant étrangement entre menace et provocation. _Viens le chercher !_

Furieux, Raditz posa Karin et s'éleva dans les airs, prêt à détruire Deidara. Mais il ne remarqua que ses jambes étaient reliées aux même fils qu'Hidan et il fut aussitôt stoppé dans sa course au moment où une pluie d'argile lui tombait dessus, se collant sur son corps.

– _Goutte à mon art !_

Elles explosèrent toutes presque instantanément, plaquant Sasuke, Neji et Karin au sol par la seule onde de choc résultante.

L'Uchiha s'empara soudain de son partenaire blessé et de l'Uzumaki tétanisée et eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner d'un bond au moment où les fils reliant Raditz le renvoyaient brutalement par terre.

La poussière d'impact se dissipant fit apparaître une bien étrange épée plaquée contre le corps du Saiya-jin. Recouverte d'écailles, elle restait immobile, dangereusement plaquée contre la gorge du guerrier allongé. Seul fait notable : elle avait particulièrement grossi.

– _Samehada est déjà rassasiée_ , murmura Kisame sans perdre son sourire malfaisant. _Mais ce Chakra ne lui plaît pas... Pour elle, tu n'es qu'un élément nutritif nauséabond..._

Retirant sa lame du corps étendu du Saiya-jin, Kisame replaça nonchalamment celle-ci sur son épaule et s'éloigna tandis que Raditz relevait la tête. Ses yeux louchèrent en remarquant le dard pointé à quelques centimètres de son visage un liquide gouttait sur sa peau.

– _Clarifions les choses_ , grogna la voix rauque de Sasori. _Nous défier serait une très mauvaise idée..._

Raditz serra les dents. De toute évidence, il n'avait probablement pas encore totalement récupéré de son combat de la veille, contre Kumo...

Le dard sembla alors se rétracter.

– _Nous passerons outre pour cette fois_ , poursuivit Sasori, _car tu as été provoqué par ce stupide Deidara.  
– Eh !_ s'indigna le jeune artiste au Scouter. _Sasori-sama, c'est pas cool ce que vous dîtes là !  
– Ferme-la. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer.  
– Je peux le tuer si besoin_, intervint Kakuzu en fixant Deidara de son regard mauvais.

Hidan, presque oublié, croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

– _OK, et qu'est-ce que je fous là moi, putain ?  
– Tu es justement la raison de notre venue_, répliqua Kakuzu sans tourner la tête.  
– _Quelle célébrité_ , commenta ironiquement Kisame devant l'air sceptique d'Hidan.

Raditz n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tous semblaient à présent l'ignorer, se disputant entre eux pour des futilités.

 _* Bon sang, mais d'où ils sortent... ?! *_

Serrant les poings, il s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau.

– _À votre place, je ne ferais pas ça sans réfléchir..._ murmura à sa gauche une nouvelle voix.

C'était Kabuto. Il l'avait finalement rejoint à pied, transportant le corps à présent presque sans vie de Kimimaro. Fixant les ninjas arborant des nuages rouges sur leurs capes, il semblait soucieux.

Son regard ne cessait de se poser sur le redoutable Sasori, qui semblait ne pas s'occuper de lui.

– _Chacun de ces individus dispose de pouvoirs incroyables. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec le commun des Shinobi..._

Son corps tremblait en observant Sasori.

– _C'est... L'Akatsuki..._

Raditz cracha par terre.

– _Et alors ? C'est censé me faire peur ?_

Il ricana.

– _J'ai déjà anéanti les cinq puissances de ce monde... Seul un fou pourrait encore oser me défier..._

Son regard croisa soudain celui d'Hidan et il n'eut guère besoin de recevoir la réponse muette de Kabuto pour comprendre que s'il ne s'agissait que de folie, il y en avait suffisamment dans cette forêt pour alimenter un régiment d'Ōzaru.

– _Ce n'est pas qu'une question de puissance..._ reprit alors son associé. _Leurs capacités sont hors du commun. Vous ne gagneriez rien à les affronter maintenant.  
– Et pourquoi ?_

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage transpirant de Kabuto qui réajustait ses lunettes.

– _Parce que, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, l'un d'eux possède un Scouter...  
– Et alors ?  
– D'une part, le fait qu'en ayant conscience de votre force de combat, ils osent se tenir ainsi devant vous signifie qu'ils ne sont pas terrifiés à l'idée d'un éventuel combat...  
– Ou alors c'est du bluff_, grogna Raditz, pas très emballé par les paroles de son associé.  
– _D'autre part..._

Mais le jeune binoclard fut interrompu par le regard terriblement violent de Sasori qui venait de se poser sur lui. Cet instant de tension fut remarqué aussi bien par l'Akatsuki que par le Saiya-jin.

Kabuto resta immobile, fixant le légendaire Nukenin de Suna, mais ses muscles étaient tous tendus et une goutte de sueur coulait par dessous ses lunettes.

– _Cela faisait longtemps, Kabuto..._ finit alors par dire son nouvel interlocuteur.  
– _Sasori-sama..._ fit le jeune homme d'une voix sérieuse.

Raditz, bras croisés, fronça les sourcils.

– _Sasori_ , murmura alors Kakuzu en tournant ses iris froids droit sur lui. _Ne me dis pas que ta marionnette est à l'origine de sa venue..._

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien compris de qui il faisait mention ? Il semblait que Raditz n'avait pas réalisé le sens des paroles du meurtrier.

Mais si l'Uchiha ne se trompait pas, alors il indiquait clairement que l'ex-Genin de Konoha avait fait venir le Saiya-jin sur ordre d'un membre de l'Akatsuki. Et Sasori ne démentait pas.

Quelque chose était surprenant toutefois. Kabuto était-il un traître travaillant faussement sous les ordres de Raditz, ou tout cela n'était-il qu'un terrible malentendu ? Ce contact n'était-il finalement qu'une coïncidence ?

Et pourquoi organiser une telle rencontre ? Sasuke repensa à la mise à terre du Saiya-jin, peu de temps auparavant. Comme par hasard, il s'était trouvé face à plusieurs membres de cette terrifiante organisation, et était de surcroît affaibli par son récent combat face à Kumo. C'était donc la configuration idéale pour marquer le coup en tenant Raditz en respect, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une action isolée.

Après cela, le Saiya-jin réfléchirait probablement à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à eux...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne remarqua pas que le regard du guerrier s'était soudain éclairé, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose, avant que ses sourcils ne se fronçassent en observant Kabuto.

À force de combattre des ninjas, Raditz avait développé son sens stratégique. Il réfléchissait de plus en plus comme un Shinobi.

Et il était finalement parvenu à la même conclusion que Sasuke – avec toutefois quelques détails en moins...

– _Tu as insisté pour te rendre dans cette région avant même que Karin ne remarque l'énergie..._ murmura-t-il en fixant Kabuto d'un regard presque fou. _C'était donc pour ça ?_

Il leva sa main et la pointa droit sur la tête du binoclard.

– _Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer maintenant._

L'immense oiseau d'argile de Deidara se posa majestueusement par terre, aux côtés de ses partenaires.

– _Sasori-sama, vous ne le défendez pas ?  
– Défendre une marionnette ?_ répliqua l'interpellé, indifférent.

Kabuto, bien que terriblement tendu par la mise en joug directe du Saiya-jin, ne put retenir un bref ricanement.

– _Une marionnette, moi... ?_

Sasori fronça les sourcils au moment où la main de Raditz s'illuminait.

– _Je commence à comprendre comment vous, Shinobi, fonctionnez_ , marmonna le Saiya-jin. _Depuis le début, tu étais un traître au service de ces types...  
– Vous apprenez vite_, reconnut Kabuto, _Mais pas suffisamment..._

Il dirigea ses yeux vers le ciel.

Raditz ouvrit grand les siens au moment où le vrombissement d'un moteur se faisait entendre. Levant la tête, il put alors constater l'arrivée d'un vaisseau noir brillant.

Alors, il comprit.

La présence d'un Scouter dans le groupe avait rendu sa géolocalisation particulièrement facile. C'était aussi inattendu qu'improbable, mais il semblait que la chance souriait fortement à Raditz.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard ? Peut-être Kabuto ne l'avait-il pas trahi lui, mais avait au contraire utilisé cette organisation qui le croyait à sa merci afin d'en arriver là ?

Car enfin l'Empire arrivait.


	62. Clin d'œil cosmique

Deidara plaça sa main sur son front pour éviter d'être ébloui par le Soleil dont les rayons se reflétaient sur la surface lisse du vaisseau. Son Scouter ne s'agitait pas, mais il se doutait qu'un engin de ce type disposait de parois spéciales capables de dissimuler les forces de combat...

Cela alimentait ainsi l'effet de surprise. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Hidan qui semblait de plus en plus excité à l'idée de nouveaux sacrifices potentiels que l'on pouvait – à grands renforts d'interprétations abusives – considérer comme volontaires. Et dire que peu avant, il était baignait dans le bonheur à l'idée seule de s'en prendre à de jeunes prodiges d'un pays voisin depuis, les choses venaient de prendre des dimensions bien nouvelles, au point de lui avoir fait totalement oublier ses premières cibles...

Les deux ninjas de Konoha, accompagnés de Karin, s'étaient d'ailleurs depuis dissimulés à distance raisonnable – du moins autant que leurs états respectifs le leur permettaient –, c'est-à-dire derrière des arbres proches de la clairière où semblait se dérouler un événement aussi inattendu qu'important...

Le vaisseau atterrissait lentement, s'imposant de lui-même une place à proximité des deux groupes de combattants qui se faisaient face. Bien que cela fût un détail dans cette succession d'événements, il fallait d'ailleurs noter que Raditz était parallèlement rejoint par de nouveaux acolytes, en les personnes de Suigetsu et Jūgo. Ainsi, tous ses plus redoutables soldats se tenaient en ces lieux.

L'épée Samehada ne cessait de gesticuler étrangement. Elle semblait sentir l'appât d'un gain potentiel. Cependant, le profil énergétique de Raditz, s'il était largement assez consistant, ne représentait pas pour elle une source particulièrement appréciable. C'était plus comme manger un plat riche en calories mais au faible profil de micronutriments. Kisame la caressait, comme pour la consoler ou la tenir au calme, à la manière d'un dresseur s'apprêtant à envoyer son fauve au combat.

Kakuzu restait calme, mais son expérience supérieure le rendait cependant particulièrement méfiant et sur ses gardes. Son instinct le lui disait : quelque chose clochait dans cet enchaînement...

Il sentit le regard de Sasori posé sur le sien. Celui-ci semblait pensif en observant l'expression de son partenaire. La tête du tueur du désert se tourna alors en direction de Kabuto, qui observait l'arrivée du vaisseau avec un sourire. Il se doutait maintenant que le binoclard avait utilisé l'Akatsuki et sa possession d'un Scouter pour attirer l'engin...

Mais cela soulevait plusieurs questions.  
En premier lieu, comment Kabuto s'était-il sorti du contrôle infligé par les poisons de Sasori ? Le Saiya-jin n'aurait jamais su réaliser un tel exploit...  
Ensuite, comment était-il au courant pour la possession d'un Scouter au sein de l'Akatsuki ?  
Et enfin, quel intérêt tirait-il de tout cela ?  
Connaître une de ces trois réponses aurait peut-être le mérite de comprendre pourquoi Kabuto était le seul – en dehors de l'immature Deidara et du fanatique Hidan – à apprécier la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Car le Saiya-jin, lui, restait toutefois soucieux.  
Ce n'était pas que ces nouveautés lui déplaisaient – au contraire, il voyait enfin sa porte de sortie. Mais il se demandait quand même ce que cela impliquerait. Zakuzi avait-il eu le temps de chercher des renforts ? Si oui, cela n'était pas pour ravir le Saiya-jin, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec les soldats de l'Empire – en dehors de ses deux partenaires de race. Et les autres le lui rendaient bien. Certains pourraient même se moquer de lui en apprenant ses craintes par rapport à ce monde...

Serait-il la risée de l'Empire de Freezer ?

Le vaisseau se posa enfin, et la porte s'ouvrit.  
Alors, le Scouter de Deidara s'activa et Samehada s'agita de plus belle...

* * *

L'arbre du Rikudō Sennin avait bien grandi. De nombreuses autres branches s'étaient créées, représentant de nouvelles combinaisons, avec l'apparition de nouveaux types d'énergies issus des trois primordiales : Yin, Yang et Chika.

– _Originellement_ , commentait le sage, _les dieux, possédant Yin et Yang, furent les premiers à souhaiter développer et enrichir le potentiel fascinant de l'Univers. Mais les démons, s'imposant alors comme leurs rivaux, virent une menace dans cette idée. Le risque, à leurs yeux, était que les dieux eussent pour objectif de créer de nouvelles entités à leur service et ainsi devenir plus grandes puissances de l'Univers. Cela leur permis de les prendre de vitesse en agissant en commun afin de mettre en pratique ce qui n'était alors qu'une hypothèse lointaine pour les dieux. En diluant leurs énergies, ils mirent au point un nouveau plan d'existence. Le Yang dilué et la Chika, qui prendra le nom d'énergie naturelle et se décomposera en de nombreuses formes, furent le processus initial générateur de vie. Dépourvues d'énergie spirituelle Yin, ces entités prirent la forme la plus basique des entités originelles que sont les Kaiju._

Il marqua une pause en observant son arbre. Si les participants buvaient les paroles de leur maître, Son Gokū, lui, tentait une nouvelle fois tant bien que mal de rester éveillé.

– _Les végétaux étaient nés_ , reprit alors le Rikudō Sennin. _Plus tard, les dieux réalisèrent leur objectif par un processus analogue : leurs énergies Yin et Yang furent diluées et les animaux virent le jour. Tous les animaux du plan mortel possèdent ces énergies.  
– Et les humains ?_ demanda Gokū, en sursaut d'attention. _Nous avons le Ki ?  
– Nonobstant le fait que tu ne sois toi-même pas un humain...  
– Comment ça, pas un humain ?_ s'étrangla Gokū.  
– _Son Gokū, tu es un Saiya-jin..._

Le jeune homme resta un bref instant pantois devant cette surprenante révélation.

– _C'est...  
– Nous pourrions perdre beaucoup de temps à débattre sur le fait que l'espèce humaine ne possède pas de queue_, coupa le sage de sa voix calme.

Il se gratta la tête entre ses deux excroissances.

– _De même qu'elle est dépourvue de cornes..._

Il s'avança dans sa direction.

– _Nous pourrions également parler des liens unissant nos trois espèces, des multitudes d'entités issues de mélanges énergétiques primordiaux et ayant façonné l'histoire de l'Univers..._

L'air pensif, le sage observait son arbre grandissant.

– _Mais comme ton esprit semble enfin synchronisé avec mes paroles...  
– Écoutez, Riku-chan_, coupa Gokū, ennuyé. _Vous êtes vraiment fort et tout, mais...  
– Mais tu souhaites maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses ?_ le coupa le Rikudō Sennin en le fixant d'un regard soudain aussi brillant que le fruit rouge qui venait de naître sur l'arbre derrière lui.

* * *

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'expression de Deidara, à la vue de son Scouter. Il ne paraissait guère très emballé par ce qu'il lisait.

Et de toute évidence, il aimait conserver le suspens...

– _Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, Deidara..._ menaça rapidement Sasori, irrité et impatient. _Combien ?  
– Euh... Juste un type. Et son niveau est de 225 unités ! Ahah ! On peut ptêt le laisser à Hidan en guise de bienvenue ?_

Mais Hidan s'était assis à même le sol, sa faux glissée entre ses jambes recroquevillées, de toute évidence déçu et boudeur.

Raditz fronça les sourcils en voyant un individu – effectivement seul – sortir du vaisseau. Sa silhouette s'arrêta dans l'ombre de l'engin, mais cela n'empêcha pas le Saiya-jin de reconnaître le gestionnaire de missions de cette zone de la galaxie, le bien-connu Zakuzi.

Et il était sans renfort.

Kabuto aida alors Kimimaro à se relever et s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres, confiant.

– _Et tu crois aller où ?_ lui demanda Raditz d'un ton menaçant.

Sans perdre son sourire, le binoclard fut devancé dans sa réponse par le volatile bipède de l'Empire.

– _Ne souhaitais-tu pas m'envoyer tes enfants-soldats ?_

Raditz ne répondit pas et fit signe à Suigetsu et Jūgo de s'avancer. Sasuke remarqua alors que Karin en faisait de même.

Il lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna, ses joues toujours de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Et les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec une intensité rare.

 _* Pourquoi ?_ ne put exprimer l'Uchiha. _*_

Sasuke avait conscience que Karin lui avait sauvé la vie, peu avant, en ne le désignant finalement pas comme la menace auprès du Saiya-jin – alors que l'Uchiha avait depuis bien compris que l'énergie sombre dont il était question, c'était celle qui lui avait permis de tenir tête à Hidan. Karin, elle, avait une mission. Pourtant, le simple contact de la main de Sasuke contre son bras la faisait hésiter à se retourner – pire, à se jeter dans les bras de ce beau jeune homme aux yeux assortis à ses propres cheveux et qui semblait se soucier d'elle.

Mais trop tard, car l'Uchiha relâchait la pression, ayant déjà perçu la détermination dans le regard de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne fût remise en question l'instant d'après.

Alors Karin fixa le vaisseau et avança, à présent décidée à ne plus se retourner.

Elle rejoignit Suigetsu et Jūgo, ainsi que Kimimaro, à présent soutenu par ce dernier tandis que Kabuto se plaçait devant Zakuzi.

Alors, il fit ce qu'aucun membre de l'Akatsuki, ou même Raditz, ne put prévoir.

Le geste fut bref et simple, mais largement visible, lorsque Kabuto salua de la tête le gradé de l'Empire.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que l'esprit de Sasori se mit à bouillonner.

Les réactions de Kabuto à son égard ainsi que ses choix laissaient deviner la récupération de son libre arbitre. Il fallait dire que de base, l'utilisation du poison de Sasori destiné à soumettre le jeune binoclard à sa volonté datait de plusieurs années. Il n'était donc pas exclu que ce dernier n'en fût pas libéré seulement récemment...

Or, à présent, malgré un Raditz en retrait – car probablement suffisamment prudent concernant cette arrivée – Kabuto n'avait pas hésité à s'approcher, puis à saluer ce gradé.

Le Saiya-jin, méfiant, s'approcha néanmoins, ses quatre meilleurs atouts étant déjà rentrés. Il ne put qu'entendre, à son arrivée, son supérieur demander à Kabuto de rester sur cette planète.

Cette demande ne passa pas non plus inaperçue aux oreilles de Sasori, qui eut alors un terrible doute...

Le criminel du désert s'avança d'un bond difficilement concevable pour son apparence de scorpion géant, jusqu'à se tenir face à l'oiseau humanoïde.

Le Saiya-jin, le voyant faire, s'interposa aussitôt pour défendre le haut gradé de l'Empire. Bien que ne le portant pas dans son cœur, ni dans son estime, s'en prendre physiquement à lui aurait de fâcheuses conséquences, pour tout le monde. En effet, Zakuzi répondait directement à l'un des membres du commando Ginyū, considéré comme l'élite des soldats de l'Empire. S'il venait à mourir sur cette planète en présence du Saiya-jin, et si Burter l'apprenait, le mot désastre ne serait qu'un doux euphémisme pour décrire le sort de toute vie ayant foulé le sol de ce petit rocher gravitant dans l'espace.

Sasori s'immobilisa. Il n'avait pour l'instant nullement l'intention de s'en prendre à Zakuzi. Et il s'était douté que le Saiya-jin serait gênant, mais d'un autre côté, le faire approcher aussi n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Les choses ne s'éterniseraient pas ainsi.

À cette distance de l'oiseau humanoïde – toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre – Sasori et Raditz pouvaient à présent remarquer ses yeux clos, des yeux entourés de motifs violacés...

Sans les ouvrir, il tourna sa tête vers le Saiya-jin qui s'avançait à son tour, prêt à entrer dans le vaisseau.

Mais le gradé de l'Empire leva alors le bras dans sa direction, lui sommant de s'arrêter.

– _Qu'est-ce que... ?_ s'étonna Raditz.  
– _Tu restes ici... Encore un peu..._ répliqua Zakuzi.  
– _QUOI ?!_ aboya le Saiya-jin.

Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour, de même que son sang. Le gestionnaire de mission était-il en train de la lui faire à l'envers ? Pour Raditz, il n'y avait pas à se creuser la tête : Zakuzi avait compris le potentiel représenté par enfants-soldats ninjas et souhaitait en retirer tous les honneurs...

Il voulait l'étrangler, mais ne pouvait se le permettre. S'en prendre à lui reviendrait à creuser sa propre tombe.  
Zakuzi lui tourna le dos et remonta dans son vaisseau.

Raditz resta immobile, déconcerté, ne comprenant pas cette décision. Alors Zakuzi tourna la tête et ouvrit ses yeux. Le Saiya-jin fut surpris par ses iris jaunes au pupilles en formes de fentes entourés de motifs violets.

Non loin, Sasuke, qui observait la scène à l'aide de ses Sharingan, fut même persuadé de croiser ces terribles yeux l'espace d'une fraction de seconde...

– _Comprends-moi, Saiya-jin_ , expliqua le volatile au regard devenu si inquiétant. _Je dois prendre mes précautions..._

Avant que le concerné n'eût pu comprendre le sens des paroles de son supérieur, il remarqua soudain du mouvement à côté de lui. Sasori venait d'envoyer une série d'aiguilles en direction du vaisseau, dont la porte se fermait lentement devant le visage goguenard de Zakuzi.

– _NON !_ tonna Raditz qui envoya une mini-boule d'énergie dans cette pluie d'aiguilles.

L'explosion qui suivit ne fut pas des plus puissantes, mais permit d'écarter le gros des aiguilles qui vinrent se plaquer contre les parois du vaisseau.

– _Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, Sasori... !_ ricana alors la voix amusée de Zakuzi. _Kukuku..._

Raditz ouvrit grand les yeux et fronça les sourcils au moment où le vaisseau décollait.

Sasori tourna son regard sévère dans sa direction.

– _Imbécile_ , grogna le membre de l'Akatsuki à l'adresse du Saiya-jin.

 _* Ce type de l'Empire... Il est sous l'emprise du même poison que j'avais infligé à Kabuto autrefois... *_

Raditz le fixa d'un regard particulièrement menaçant.

– _Tenter de tuer un responsable de l'Empire...  
– Un responsable de l'Empire ?_ répéta Sasori, lâchant pour la première fois un rire rauque dépourvu de joie.

Le criminel du désert regarda le vaisseau.

– _Celui que tu laisses filer n'appartient plus à ton Empire. C'est son œuvre..._

Cette scène surréaliste laissait tous les témoins silencieux. Personne n'y comprenait rien, à l'exception de Kakuzu, qui ne fit que suivre de ses yeux froids l'engin noir s'éloignant dans les cieux.

 _* Je me demande ce qu'il prépare... *_

Sasori semblait tellement bouillonner de l'intérieur qu'il en eut du mal à prononcer un dernier mot, ou plutôt un nom... Un nom que le bon sens n'aurait jamais permis de prononcer dans une telle situation.

– _... Orochimaru... !_


	63. La Résistance

_* Orochimaru. *_

Ce nom résonnait dans l'esprit de Raditz. Il lui était fortement familier...

Le Saiya-jin ne se rappela pas immédiatement son origine, jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir ne lui revînt en tête avec la virulence d'un poing enragé.

Orochimaru, c'était ce mystérieux ninja qui, une nuit, lui avait volé son vaisseau. C'était lui, l'origine de son supplice sur cette infâme planète qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter. Et à l'instant, de nouveau, il lui avait ôté sa dernière chance.

Pire : il s'était emparé d'un responsable de l'Empire et d'un des vaisseaux les plus importants de l'Empereur. Et il venait de lui prendre une partie de son armée, juste sous son nez.

La rage pulsait au niveau du corps de Raditz. Son regard était fou.

Chacun pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur résonner, semblables à des ondes de choc trahissant l'état mental explosif du terrifiant guerrier qui s'élevait lentement vers les cieux.

Soudain, Raditz ouvrit grand la bouche.

Kakuzu fronça les sourcils.

 _* C'est mauvais... ! *_

Il plaqua aussitôt ses mains contre ses oreilles et fut immédiatement suivi par tous les autres. Sasuke l'imita, copiant par réflexe à l'aide de ses Sharingan les réactions des membres de l'Akatsuki, de même que Neji qui, juste à temps, se couvrit les tympans d'une couverture de Chakra.

Car la fraction de seconde qui suivit, les arbres semblèrent brutalement soufflés tandis qu'un son d'une intensité incroyable ravageait les environs. Malgré leur distance de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la source facilement identifiable – Raditz –, ce son dépassait de mille fois les plus forts qu'ils n'eûssent jamais entendus. Il résonnait jusque dans leurs entrailles...

Des oiseaux et des rongeurs tombaient partout autour d'eux, inconscients, sourds ou simplement tués sur le coup par la seule pression acoustique émanant du cri furieux du Saiya-jin fou.

En fait, la puissance du son était telle qu'elle était visible à la manière d'une tempête.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là se tenait un autre individu portant une cape aux nuages rouges. Noir et blanc, Zetsu observait à bonne distance l'infime point dans les cieux qui semblait déformer l'atmosphère par son cri déchirant.

Soudain, le son lui parvint. Croyant d'abord au hurlement d'un homme juste dans son oreille, Zetsu blanc tourna les yeux mais Zetsu noir avait compris.

– _Les choses pourraient dégénérer_ , fit ce dernier d'une voix qui n'atteignit même pas les oreilles de son colocataire corporel, tant la puissance émise plusieurs kilomètres plus loin surpassait tout.

Le double-membre de l'Akatsuki s'enfonça alors sous terre...

Cessant son cri totalement dément, le Saiya-jin ne laissait cependant aucun répit à la forêt environnante qu'il se mit à bombarder d'attaques dévastatrices. Des boules d'énergie surpuissantes passèrent au dessus des têtes des membres de l'Akatsuki pour s'écraser sur des collines lointaines qui furent réduites à néant.

Sasuke se protégea le visage au moment de l'impact, tandis qu'une folle lumière illuminait le paysage, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par le violent bruit sourd de la déflagration, à la manière d'un orage, mais avec des allures d'apocalypse.

Clairement, c'était tout un pan du Pays des Sources Chaudes dont les paysages s'alignaient de force à la fureur du guerrier enragé.

Et si Sasuke et Neji étaient tendus comme jamais, attendant chaque fraction de seconde que la mort les frappe sans prévenir, les membres de l'Akatsuki restaient de marbre, observant d'un air neutre ce déchaînement cataclysmique à la manière d'enfants blasés témoins d'un feu d'artifice.

Seul Deidara semblait vraiment réagir aux événements, mais de façon totalement contre-intuitive. Ses yeux ronds et son rire hilare face aux multitudes d'explosions donnaient l'impression que Noël était arrivé en avance pour lui. Et il applaudissait, fou de joie, à chaque nouveau champignon incandescent qui naissait à l'horizon.

Son épée Samehada posée contre son épaule, Kisame observait quant à lui le Saiya-jin de son regard perçant, tel un requin ayant repéré une proie particulièrement saignante. Un ricanement étirait son visage tandis que Raditz diminuait progressivement la fréquence et la force de ses attaques.

L'agonie de la région s'estompa peu à peu jusqu'à ce que ne restent que des stigmates inactifs qui, sans doute, hanteraient la terre pendant encore bien longtemps...

Raditz reprenait son souffle. Il venait de libérer toute sa frustration et toute sa rage accumulées. Force était de constater qu'il en avait.

Sasuke était encore totalement sous le choc, mais étonnamment, Neji avait quant à lui une toute autre approche des événements. Avant que le Saiya-jin ne perdît presque tout contrôle, le jeune génie avait analysé rapidement la situation...

Les quatre membres de l'Akatsuki, ainsi qu'Hidan, disposaient tous d'atouts hors du commun dont certains avaient pu être constatés de visu par les Byakugan du Hyūga.

Et Raditz ne semblait clairement pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, pour Neji, si l'Akatsuki attaquait le Saiya-jin, elle avait ses chances...

 _* Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?_ s'inquiéta toutefois le Genin, qui n'appréciait pas spécialement plus cette organisation terroriste. _*_

Tandis que les derniers sons de déflagration s'estompaient pour enfin laisser place au timide silence de cette forêt à l'agonie, un bref ricanement de Kisame se fit aussitôt remarquer.

– _Je comprends ta réaction_ , expliqua le Nukenin de Kiri à l'adresse du Saiya-jin. _Ça fait cet effet à beaucoup de monde quand il s'agit d'Orochimaru..._

Sasori et Raditz lui jetèrent le même regard noir.

* * *

Karin observait, terrifiée, l'espèce de halo blanc vers lequel ils se dirigeaient et qui s'imposait sur le fond noir cosmique. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle avait toujours imaginé voir des étoiles dans le ciel. Et elle était encore sous le choc des événements précédents.

Suigetsu regardait autour de lui avec fascination. Il n'avait jamais été dans un vaisseau spatial, et celui-ci semblait plutôt spacieux. Ce n'était probablement pas le genre à transporter de nombreuses armées, mais les quelques accessoires dorés qui le décoraient laissaient clairement deviner son appartenance à de grandes personnalités.

Jūgo, quant à lui, était plus préoccupé par l'état inquiétant de Kimimaro, qu'il portait à présent totalement. Le jeune homme avait en effet perdu connaissance. Sa maladie l'avait finalement rattrapé, comme si son mental avait cessé de lutter une fois entré dans l'appareil – une fois sa mission accomplie.

Zakuzi avait remarqué l'état du jeune homme. Il fit signe à Jūgo de le suivre. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'obéir à un inconnu – bien que conscient de la servitude de ce dernier pour leur maître – ne fit cependant pas le difficile étant donnée l'urgence de la situation.

Curieux, Suigetsu leur emboîta le pas, suivi par Karin qui ne semblait pas rassurée à l'idée de rester seule, fût-ce l'espace de quelques secondes.

Le groupe sortit ainsi de la pièce principale pour se rendre dans une annexe, bien plus petite – la carrure de Jūgo rendait difficile son accès. Une cuve s'y tenait. Suigetsu grimaça.

L'oiseau voulut prendre Kimimaro des bras de Jūgo, mais ce dernier le maintint plus fermement.

– _Ceci est une cuve de régénération_ , expliqua alors patiemment Zakuzi. _Cette technologie a été volée aux Tsufuls, un peuple particulièrement ingénieux. Croyez-moi, les maux de cet individu ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir..._

Jūgo fixa l'ancien haut gradé de l'Empire d'un regard dur, puis accepta de placer lui-même son camarade à l'intérieur des parois de verre. Suivant les indications de son nouvel allié, il lui installa en douceur un masque relié à une série de turbines et gaz comprimés divers destinés à réguler sa respiration – et peut-être davantage. Puis il le laissa et referma la cuve.

Zakuzi pressa alors un bouton et le volume se remplit d'un liquide verdâtre, laissant flotter le plus redoutable allié d'Orochimaru, ses cheveux blancs ondulant lentement à la manière de ceux d'un spectre...

En revenant dans la salle principale, Suigetsu soupira.

– _Bon, on l'a échappé belle tout à l'heure... On est sûr que Raditz ne nous suit pas ?  
– Comment le pourrait-il ?_ répliqua Zakuzi, surpris par la méconnaissance spatiale de son interlocuteur. _Même si son corps peut résister au vide intersidéral grâce à son Ki, il n'en reste pas moins que son flux énergétique nécessite une alimentation continue pour se maintenir._

Jūgo fronça les sourcils.

– _Et peu de créatures sont adaptées à s'en fournir autrement que par les sources offertes par les planètes_ , expliqua Zakuzi.

Suigetsu s'approcha discrètement de Karin.

– _Faut avouer qu'il a un côté... Orochimaresque_ , lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille, pour la détendre.

Mais Karin se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir.

– _De toute façon_ , reprit l'ancien gestionnaire de mission, _vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarqué, n'ayant pas l'habitude des voyages interstellaires, mais la vision du halo blanc que vous avez signifie que nous sommes en hyperpropulsion._

Face au regard vide de ses trois interlocuteurs, il soupira.

– _Considérez qu'on se déplace bien plus rapidement que la lumière, même si ce n'est pas rigoureusement vrai...  
– Ah ouais, ça doit être rapide ça_, marmonna d'un air absent Suigetsu qui commençait à fouiller un peu partout, par curiosité.  
– _Le Saiya-jin est très rapide aussi_ , fit remarquer Jūgo.

Zakuzi se surprit à vouloir leur taper dessus.

– _Un guerrier de basse classe tel que Raditz doit plutôt avoisiner le centième de pourcent de la vitesse de la lumière... Laissez le passé derrière vous, concentrez-vous sur l'avenir..._

Soudain, un bruit parfaitement audible se fit entendre dans le couloir, juste devant la porte de leur pièce. Pourtant, en dehors de Kimimaro qui était en phase de guérison dans sa cuve, tous les autres individus étaient censés se tenir dans la pièce...

* * *

Derrière eux, à des milliards de kilomètres, sur la planète des ninjas, Raditz avait finalement pleinement retrouvé ses esprits. Redescendant jusqu'au sol, il restait particulièrement sur ses gardes face aux ninjas de l'Akatsuki.

Au milieu des trois groupes – le Saiya-jin, les Genin et l'Akatsuki – semblait comme réapparaître un individu qui s'était fait tellement discret jusqu'alors que tous l'avaient presque oublié.

Et étonnamment, Kabuto conservait son sourire provocateur, en dépit des personnages qui l'entouraient.

La suite fut si rapide que le Sharingan de Sasuke eut du mal à la percevoir. Avant même que le subordonné d'Orochimaru n'eût pu réagir correctement, le dard de scorpion de Sasori venait de se planter dans son épaule droite.

– _Parle_ , ordonna alors l'agresseur. _Que signifie cette mascarade ?  
– Cette mascarade ?_ répéta le binoclard dont le corps semblait soudainement suer. _Allons, Sasori-sama, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris..._

Il réajusta ses lunettes.

– _Tout s'est déroulé selon le plan d'Orochimaru-sama._

Raditz effectua un mouvement pour bondir, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage terrifiant de Kakuzu qui semblait l'avoir anticipé et s'était déjà déplacé pour se mettre en travers de sa route, ses poings noircissant étrangement. Le Saiya-jin, surpris et prudent, s'immobilisa et resta face au tueur.

– _Réprime tes pulsions_ , ordonna Kakuzu, _où je ne le ferai pas.  
– Ohoh_, jubila Kabuto en leur jetant un coup d'œil amusé. _Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas déjà tenté de le tuer. Après tout, c'est votre chance..._

La remarque du jeune homme fit l'effet d'une gifle de Nappa à Raditz. Il avait raison. Dans son état, et à en juger par leur brève démonstration de force précédente et leur puissance potentielle, c'était le moment idéal pour eux de le vaincre.

Reprenant une courte distance de sécurité, le Saiya-jin serra poings et dents et se tint prêt à toute attaque.

– _Ne souhaitez-vous pas enrichir votre collection ?_ insista Kabuto.  
– _Ce n'est pas le sujet_ , grogna Sasori sans le lâcher du regard. _Comment a-t-il fait ?_

Il était évident pour tout le monde que Sasori mentionnait Orochimaru et son plan.

– _Ce fut très simple, pour un esprit aussi éclairé que le sien_ , répondit Kabuto. _Pour tout vous dire, tout était déjà planifié avant même le vol du vaisseau. Dès le combat du Sannin Jiraiya contre le Saiya-jin, il surveillait tout. Il a ainsi vu que vous aviez ramassé le Scouter cassé suite à l'affrontement et en a déduit que vous le répareriez et sauriez l'utiliser grâce à vos connaissances techniques et à l'expérience de Kakuzu.  
– Et à l'artiste qui le porterait !_ ajouta orgueilleusement l'utilisateur du Scouter.  
– _La ferme, Deidara_ , grommela Sasori sans se retourner.

Kabuto sourit. Cependant, malgré son assurance apparente, il semblait avoir du mal à soutenir les yeux particulièrement violents du criminel du désert.

– _Nous avons ensuite planifié la diversion qui a permis de dérober les clés du vaisseau du Saiya-jin, et avant de partir, Orochimaru-sama m'a confié la suite des opérations. Il venait de tuer votre... Compatriote, le Yondaime Kazekage, et planifiait à l'origine de s'en prendre au village de Konoha. Mais ces vieilles rancœurs et curiosités n'étaient rien en comparaison de l'avenir qu'il se découvrait par-delà les frontières de ce monde. Il me laissa donc le soin de me charger de cet aspect, en collaboration avec Danzō Shimura, de la Racine de Konoha, avec qui il avait toujours entretenu quelques relations. En aidant Danzō à accomplir son objectif de devenir Hokage, je m'assurais ainsi une facilité politique pour recruter des soldats. Cela m'a permis de rapidement développer les prémices d'une armée qui aurait pour but d'accompagner le Saiya-jin, afin de faire évoluer et développer les jeunes pousses d'Orochimaru-sama...  
– C'en est trop !_ s'exclama le Saiya-jin qui pointa dangereusement sa paume dans sa direction.

Kisame se mit alors à ricaner.

– _Décidément, sans ton appareil, tu es vraiment aveugle... Il ne s'agit que d'un clone. Le vrai s'est déjà bien éloigné. Et... Sasori, je suppose que le poison que tu lui as injecté tout à l'heure avait pour but de l'empêcher de disparaître ?  
– En effet_, répliqua Kabuto à la place du scorpion du désert. _Je commence à bien vous connaître, Sasori-sama. Votre poison a un effet similaire à un Genjutsu en perturbant mon flux de Chakra... Mais parallèlement, il s'en nourrit, ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas disparaître selon ma volonté, mais que d'ici quelques minutes, lorsque je n'aurai plus assez d'énergie pour me maintenir, je m'effacerai tout seul. Un parfait poison pour les interrogatoires..._

Le concerné ne répondit pas.

– _Quoi qu'il en soit_ , reprit Kabuto, _je ne me permettrais pas de me tenir ainsi devant l'Akatsuki et le Saiya-jin, quand chacun de vous dépasse de loin mes capacités. Faire usage de sa tête est parfois plus ingénieux... Et je garderai ainsi un souvenir inoubliable de vos visages à la découverte de la supériorité manifeste d'Orochimaru-sama !_

Raditz cracha par terre avec une telle puissance que de la fumée sortit du micro-cratère généré sous l'impact. Tout cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais en plus, il était en danger et il le savait. Il était plus que temps de s'éclipser avant que les choses ne prennent une autre tournure...

C'était d'autant plus le cas maintenant qu'il avait eu certaines informations...

Il s'éleva dans les airs, suivi du regard attentif de Kakuzu, et s'éloigna à pleine vitesse dans un bang supersonique.

– _Et vous le laissez partir ?_ murmura Kabuto.

Sasori fronça les sourcils.

– _Vous savez ce qu'il va faire_ , poursuivit le subordonné d'Orochimaru, _maintenant qu'il a écouté mes révélations ?_

Il y eut un bref silence.

– _On est pas devins !_ s'énerva Deidara. _Bon, Sasori-sama, je peux l'expl...  
– Il a compris que son armée ne lui était pas fidèle_, murmura alors Kakuzu, l'air pensif. _Il va tous les exterminer..._

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un silence tandis que le sourire de Kabuto s'agrandissait.

– _Tuer des enfants de sang-froid... ?_ murmura Kisame, pensif.

Neji ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué, ses Byakugan contrastant avec l'obscurité des arbres. Le Saiya-jin allait-il vraiment faire une chose pareille ?

C'était malheureusement le plus logique, après avoir écouté Kabuto...

Tout le monde resta silencieux, observant l'horizon, attendant la suite. Les secondes qui passaient semblèrent s'éterniser.

Puis il y eut un flash, très lointain...

Et, de nouveau, le silence s'installa, presque surréaliste, seulement ponctué par les bruits agités du Scouter de Deidara.

Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux.

– _Des tas de points viennent de disparaître...  
– Tant de morts gratuites..._ commenta Kisame.  
– _Quel gâchis..._ grommela Hidan.

Sasuke et Neji comprirent que la sentence venait d'être prononcée. Tous ces enfants venaient d'être éradiqués, sans autre forme de procès, leur avenir et leurs rêves s'éteignant avec eux à jamais, dans un silence et une indifférence irréels.

C'était donc ça, le monde d'aujourd'hui...

Sasori s'avança et plaça sa tête à quelques millimètres des yeux du jeune homme.

– _Pitoyable...  
– Allons, vous n'allez quand même pas jouer au sentimental ? Après tout, Sasori-sama, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour me poser des questions. Je n'ai fait qu'y répondre... En dirigeant un peu la chose, je l'avoue._

Sasori semblait totalement insensible aux piques envoyées par Kabuto. De toute évidence, il ne lui accordait guère d'importance. Il était plus préoccupé par les agissements d'Orochimaru.

– _Vous êtes sans l'ombre d'un doute le plus grand marionnettiste au monde_ , reprit le binoclard. _Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître la richesse que peut apporter la mort... ?_

Il y eut un bref silence.

– _Toi..._ murmura alors le Nukenin de Suna, indifférent au sort d'enfants innocents. _Comment as-tu su que l'Empire était contrôlé par Orochimaru ?  
– Parce qu'il me l'a dit_, répondit simplement Kabuto.

Sasori ouvrit grand les yeux.

– _Tu... Communiquais avec lui ?!_

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur sortit une feuille de sa poche. Elle était recouverte d'écritures.

– _Orochimaru-sama aime s'inspirer de grands ninjas, et les techniques spatio-temporelles du Yondaime Hokage font partie de ses sujets d'intérêt. Bien qu'incapable de les reproduire, il est parvenu à mettre au point un système comparable au pacte du sang inversé entre nous sur des objets. Nous avons donc pu nous envoyer certaines lettres. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'aura servi d'argument auprès du chef de la Racine... Bien sûr, nous n'en abusions pas, surtout moi... Envoyer ne serait-ce qu'une feuille de ce type à une telle distance était presque aussi épuisant qu'invoquer le grand Manda depuis les grottes du Ryūchidō. Il était donc dangereux de communiquer, car cela épuisait des quantités de Chakra comparables à celles utilisées en combat._

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un individu avait-il donc réussi l'exploit de se rendre sur un autre monde et d'y planifier tant de choses ? Quelque part, à en juger par les descriptions qu'il avait entendues jusqu'ici, il était bien content de savoir un tel être si loin d'ici...

– _Orochimaru..._ murmura Sasori. _Quel est son but, maintenant ?_

Le sourire de Kabuto s'étira.

– _Qui sait... ?_

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Le visage de Kisame se déforma en un long rire carnassier tandis que le sol devant eux semblait remuer et se déformer lentement...

– _Décidément, les Sannin ne cessent de me fasciner..._

* * *

Naruto et Jiraiya avaient repris leur route à l'intérieur du crapaud.

– _Dîtes, l'ermite pervers_ , intervint l'Uzumaki.  
– _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...  
– Pourquoi on reste caché dans ce crapaud ? Il a pas perdu son détecteur le guerrier ? Je pourrais bien continuer à pied...  
– Sûrement pas_, répliqua l'ermite. _Si tu penses que le Saiya-jin est la seule menace..._

Naruto grimaça.

– _Les autres, je m'en occupe ! Vous avez peur parce que vous êtes blessé mais Naruto Uzumaki se chargera du reste !  
– Imbécile, même dans mon état, tu restes un microbe à côté de moi.  
– Ah ouais, vous voulez tester ?!_

Jiraiya soupira.

Naruto s'immobilisa et son regard s'éclaircit. De toute évidence, il venait d'avoir une idée brillante.

– _JE SAIS !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Et si on rejoignait la Résistance ?_

* * *

Hidan se leva brusquement et pointa de sa faux ce qui sortait de terre, mi-surpris, mi-excité.

– _Bordel mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!_

Kakuzu s'avança et se plaça entre Hidan et le nouvel arrivant.

– _Zetsu_ , le salua-t-il.  
– _Il est temps de rentrer_ , murmura Zetsu noir.  
– _Vous vous êtes bien amusés j'espère ?_ demanda Zetsu blanc, fixant particulièrement Hidan.

Alors, cachés derrière les buissons, Sasuke et Neji ouvrirent grand les yeux, sous le choc, frappés par une terrible révélation...

* * *

– _Naruto..._ murmura Jiraiya. _Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu ne dois pas rejoindre la Résistance... Jamais.  
– Hein ? Comment ça ?  
– Ce ne sont pas tes alliés..._

Le jeune Uzumaki fronça les sourcils. Jiraiya soupira.

– _Je vais te demander une chose, Naruto. Je sais que tu en es capable...  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– Après ce que je vais te dire... Je veux que... Tu gardes espoir._

Le Genin ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris. Après un bref silence, son interlocuteur se racla la gorge.

– _Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose que peu de gens savent..._

Pour une fois, Naruto l'écoutait presque religieusement.

– _La Résistance porte un autre nom..._ reprit sombrement le Sannin.

* * *

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quand la partie blanche de l'être bicolore s'était exprimée, il avait immédiatement reconnu sa voix. Et l'expression horrifiée de Neji, à ses côtés, prouvait que ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé.

C'était la voix de la radio.

Depuis le début, ils cherchaient la Résistance.

Or, tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'elle était composée d'individus suffisamment puissants, courageux ou fous pour oser prétendre haut et fort ne pas craindre le Saiya-jin. Et, à en juger par le récent combat de Kumo auquel certains de ses membres avaient assisté, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle était dans le coin.

De plus, étant donné le grabuge généré par Raditz dans la forêt, il aurait été difficile de le rater. C'était pourtant le moment idéal pour frapper.

D'ailleurs, la Résistance s'était montrée particulièrement passive, quand elle observait le combat du Saiya-jin contre Kumo et Iwa. Celui-ci avait quand même été en sévère difficulté, et une aide extérieure aurait pu totalement retourner la donne. Peut-être ses membres puissants n'étaient-ils pas sur place...

Ou peut-être n'avaient-ils pas jugé utile de s'en prendre à lui, exactement comme l'avaient fait ceux qu'observaient les deux Genin.

Pour finir, la Résistance s'était créée très rapidement, sans doute trop pour se faire connaître en tant qu'ordre organisé dans le seul laps de temps suivant l'éradication de Konoha. Elle devait donc déjà exister, sous une certaine forme, avant l'attaque de Raditz sur les Cinq Grandes Nations.

 _* Impossible..._ réalisait peu à peu Sasuke tandis que Neji abaissait la tête vers le sol, ses Byakugan activés tremblant au rythme de son corps désespéré en observant ses poings serrés. _Alors la Résistance, c'est... *_

* * *

– _... L'Akatsuki._


	64. Le prix des réponses

– _L'Akatsuki ?_ répéta Naruto. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
– Il s'agit de l'organisation terroriste la plus terrible au monde..._ expliqua Jiraiya. _La seule crainte par les Grandes Nations, du temps de leur prospérité..._

L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils.

– _Je ne comprends pas... S'ils forment la Résistance contre l'envahisseur, ils ne doivent pas être si mauvais...  
– J'ai fait l'erreur de le penser. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire que le Saiya-jin était une plus grande menace, et j'ai choisi de m'allier avec eux..._

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux.

– _Tu t'es sans doute demandé comment j'avais obtenu cette radio ?_ reprit le Sannin.

Le jeune Genin acquiesça silencieusement.

– _À l'origine, c'était une graine...  
– Une graine ?  
– Connais-tu la plus célèbre capacité du Shodaime Hokage, le fondateur de Konoha ?  
– Euh... Bah il était balèze !  
– Le Mokuton_, l'informa Jiraiya. _Il s'agit d'un Kekkei Genkei unique, mélangeant Suiton et Doton, ainsi que le Chakra si particulier de son utilisateur... Et l'une des capacité du Mokuton était de pouvoir créer des clones...  
– Comme le Kage Bunshin ?  
– Oui... Et non... Ils avaient notamment la capacité de communiquer entre eux par un lien de Chakra semblable à celui qu'utilisent les arbres de la forêt._

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec le début de la conversation.

– _Une autre capacité était la faculté de placer des détecteurs. Une façon de pouvoir suivre un ennemi en lui apposant une graine._

Jiraiya montra sa radio.

– _Cette radio, comme de nombreuses autres, provient de Zetsu, un membre de l'Akatsuki ayant l'étonnante capacité de maîtriser partiellement les Jutsu du Shodaime Hokage... La graine dont elle est issue, je l'avais avant même la destruction de Konoha ; Zetsu avait dû la placer à mon insu. Dans mon cas, il avait également ajouté un détecteur, dans le but de me localiser... Je l'ai repéré et extrait, et c'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille quant à leurs intentions. À cette époque, l'Akatsuki prévoyait déjà les événements actuels et c'est donc la raison pour laquelle ils se sont rapidement imposés comme étant la Résistance officielle du monde Shinobi. Les nations étaient quant à elles plus occupées à tenter d'empêcher le monde de basculer. Zetsu a ainsi eu tout le temps de semer de nombreuses graines partout dans le monde, destinées à fleurir et devenir de fausses radios, ceci dans le but d'informer un maximum d'éventuels futurs survivants. J'ai d'ailleurs appris que tu l'avais rencontré juste avant ton dernier combat de l'examen Chūnin..._

Naruto réfléchit un instant. Il se souvint alors de l'étrange personnage vêtu d'une cape aux nuages rouges qui se cachait juste avant son propre duel.

– _... Lui ?!  
– C'était Zetsu. Il effectuait déjà les repérages, et semait les premières graines dans le monde Shinobi...  
– Mais pourquoi ?  
– Pour que le jour où la civilisation Shinobi disparaîtrait, ils deviennent la seule alternative possible..._

L'atmosphère dans le crapaud avait brutalement changé. Un silence s'imposait de lui-même. Comment des individus pouvaient-ils anticiper ainsi la fin du monde et se l'approprier avant même qu'elle ait lieu, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une opportunité ?

– _Mais... Pourquoi ?_ répéta alors Naruto, plus lentement, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.  
– _Afin d'utiliser le chaos... Ils s'en nourrissent. Ils n'ont pas prévu de combattre le Saiya-jin, du moins pas pour l'instant, car à leurs yeux, il leur apporte davantage qu'il ne les gêne._

Naruto tremblait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

– _Et à vrai dire, j'ignore quels sont tous leurs projets_ , reprit sombrement le Sannin, _mais j'en connais au moins un..._

Les yeux de Naruto se tournèrent dans sa direction.

– _En devenant la Résistance, ils savent que les plus puissants survivants les rechercheront... Et c'est ce qu'ils veulent, parce que parmi les plus puissants figurent..._

Jiraiya fixa Naruto, dont les pupilles s'étaient transformées en fentes.

– _... Les Jinchūriki._

* * *

Du côté de l'Akatsuki, Kakuzu s'était retourné vers Hidan qu'il observait d'un regard froid.

– _Oh, pas la peine de me fixer comme ça_ , marmonna le fanatique. _Ça va, vous m'avez convaincu, je vous suis... De toute façon, je commençais à me lasser des petits gibiers...  
– Bien_, répliqua Sasori en faisant demi-tour. _On y va. L'Akatsuki compte désormais un membre de plus.  
– On oublie pas quelque chose ?_ demanda soudainement une voix aiguë et enfantine dans le dos de Sasuke et Neji, qui ouvrirent grand les yeux d'horreur.

Le Hyūga, dont les Byakugan étaient pourtant activés, n'avait absolument pas vu venir cet individu. Était-ce parce qu'il était trop concentré sur la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux ?

 _* Il sort d'où lui ?! *_

Peu importait, de toute manière, car sans se retourner, ses yeux suffisaient pour constater que le nouvel individu, également vêtu d'une cape aux nuages rouges, se tenait juste derrière lui, bombant le torse avec fierté.

Sasuke, quant à lui, s'était retourné, et observait avec la même expression de terreur que Neji le visage de ce nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki. Même si, à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand chose à regarder, l'étrange individu portant un masque en forme de spirale qui dissimulait tous ses traits.

– _Bon sang, Tobi !_ s'énerva alors Deidara. _C'est maintenant que tu te pointes ?  
– Désolé désolé_, répondit timidement l'homme masqué. _J'aidais une vieille dame à...  
– C'est quoi cette excuse bidon ?_ grogna l'artiste.  
– _J'ai une meilleure excuse, Deidara-sempai !_ reprit plus activement le puéril personnage.  
– _Mais ta gueule, on s'en fout de la qualité de ton excuse !  
– En fait_, poursuivit l'étrange homme masqué de sa voix surrexitée, _je jouais à cache-cache, du coup il fallait que je leur laisse du temps pour se cacher... Mais je les ai trouvés !  
– Mais de quoi tu parles, abruti ?  
– Bah... D'eux !_

Il pointa du doigt les Genin.

– _Alors !_ renchérit malicieusement Tobi en bombant le torse. _Je suis pas mauvais, hein ?_

Ni une ni deux, les deux génies profitèrent au même instant de l'ouverture qu'il leur offrait pour lancer chacun un kunaï, dans un geste de désespoir.

Sasuke, dont les Sharingan étaient activés, vit les deux armes foncer droit sur l'homme qui sembla alors pris de vitesse, à sa grande surprise. Son ouverture était pourtant donnée, et même si les deux jeunes avaient sauté sur l'occasion, ils s'attendaient à le voir contrer d'une façon inattendue. Mais les armes avaient passé sa garde et rentrèrent dans son corps... Puis elles en sortirent.

C'était comme si l'individu était immatériel...

Tobi sursauta en retard avant d'abaisser la tête pour fixer ses agresseurs.

– _Ah, un Hyūga !_ s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. _Et..._

Il bondit soudain sur un arbre en s'agrippant maladroitement à son tronc, le serrant comme un enfant apeuré contre sa mère.

– _Bordel, Tobi !_ s'impatienta Deidara. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
– Rien, rien..._ s'excusa l'homme masqué. _Mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux j'ai eu peur, parce qu'il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau..._

Il redescendit de l'arbre.

– _... À Itachi._

* * *

Le vaisseau de l'empire évoluait à présent dans le vide sidéral, perdu à des milliards de kilomètres de tout astre, de toute source lumineuse...

Toutefois, vu de l'intérieur, c'était toujours le même décor : un halo blanc sur un fond noir, trahissant les effets de l'hyperpropulsion sur les lumières de l'Univers.

Les occupants étaient tous tendus. Des bruits de pas avaient bel et bien été entendus à côté. Et visiblement, ils ne se cachaient pas, et avançaient lentement. Qui que soit leur auteur, il ne tarderait pas à franchir le seuil de la porte de la pièce principale...

Les quatre alliés se resserrèrent et se préparèrent au combat...

Une silhouette franchit alors la porte...

Zakuzi fronça les sourcils. C'était un enfant du même âge que Kimimaro.

Suigetsu se relâcha légèrement.

– _Comment t'as fait pour rentrer ?_ demanda-t-il.

De toute évidence, il reconnaissait ce garçon aux longs cheveux noirs.

– _... Haku ?_ termina alors l'épéiste.

L'interpellé ferma un bref instant les yeux et sourit.

– _À force d'avoir fréquenté les forces ANBU de Konoha, j'ai développé quelques capacités de discrétion..._

Zakuzi comprit soudain. De toute évidence, ce garçon avait profité de l'inattention de tous, tandis que lui-même était en train de faire affaire avec Kabuto et que les ninjas aux capes colorées de nuages et Raditz se jaugeaient, pour entrer en douce dans le vaisseau. L'environnement avait d'ailleurs été de son côté également, étant en pleine forêt.

– _Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?_ demanda Jūgo d'un ton menaçant.  
– _Du calme_ , répliqua Haku en le voyant prêt à combattre. _Je n'ai rien contre votre Orochimaru. Je suis même prêt à vous rejoindre, si ça signifie mettre à mal l'Empire qui a tué Zabuza-sensei._

 _* Une vengeance... ?_ pensa Zakuzi. _*_

* * *

Au moment où l'homme masqué avait prononcé le nom d'Itachi, Neji avait clairement remarqué un changement dans le comportement de Sasuke. Alors qu'il était en condition évidente de survie l'instant d'avant, son regard était devenu soudainement plus agressif.

Tobi sembla alors encore plus inquiet et il se cacha derrière un arbre.

– _J'ai peur !_ s'exclama-t-il alors, cette fois-ci caché à l'opposé des Genin, derrière Deidara.

 _* Une technique spatio-temporelle..._ comprit Neji. _*_

– Savez-vous quelque chose à propos d'Itachi ?

demanda Sasuke à voix haute.

– _Arrogant, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?_ s'énerva Deidara. _Bon, je vais l'exploser...  
– Attends_, s'indigna Hidan. _Tu peux pas décider comme ça de me le prendre ! Je te signale que je l'avais déjà réserv...  
– Fermez-la, tous les deux_, coupa Kakuzu, _ou je vous tue._

Deidara fit la moue.

– _Pff_ , cracha Hidan, _comme si tu pouvais..._

Kisame fronça les sourcils, observant tour à tour Kakuzu, qui semblait s'opposer à l'idée de tuer Sasuke, puis Tobi, dont le comportement était assez troublant, avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Sasori, qui semblait totalement indifférent à cette scène.

 _* Je vois_ , comprit-il peu à peu. _Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous avons rencontré Hidan à ce moment précis... *_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _* Sasori et Kakuzu ont l'air d'être au courant... *_

Il plaça Samehada sur son épaule et jeta un regard amusé en direction des Sharingan brillants de Sasuke.

 _* Ça rendrait presque nostalgique..._ se dit-t-il en s'avançant jusqu'à rejoindre Tobi. _*_

 _– Il semble que l'Akatsuki recrute..._ lui murmura-t-il alors dans l'oreille.

– _Désolé de pas t'avoir informé_ , fit alors Zetsu blanc. _Mais vu ton ancien partenaire, on voulait te faire la surprise..._

Le sourire de Kisame s'agrandit, dévoilant toutes ses dents de requin.

Sasori observa un bref instant Sasuke, avant de se tourner vers Tobi.

– _On y va._

L'homme masqué attendit quelques instants tandis que les membres de l'Akatsuki se rapprochaient de lui et posaient chacun une main contre son épaule.

 _* Que vas-tu faire, Sasuke... ?_ pensèrent en même temps Tobi et Neji. _*_

L'espace sembla alors se tordre autour de l'œil de l'homme masqué, prenant la forme d'une spirale dans laquelle les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient comme aspirés. Mais un nouveau contact sur l'épaule de l'utilisateur de la technique avait attiré son attention.

Sasuke s'était joint au groupe.

* * *

Zakuzi et le reste de l'équipe d'Orochimaru avaient finalement accepté de ne pas s'en prendre à Haku. Si son but était de faire du mal à l'Empire, il pourrait même être un atout.

Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre le réveil de Kimimaro afin de se décider.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Zakuzi qui regarda droit devant lui, à l'extérieur.

– _Bien, êtes-vous prêts à rejoindre Orochimaru-sama ?_

Tous se tournèrent à leur tour vers le hublot, vers cet horizon blanc...

* * *

La blancheur des neiges n'était perturbée que par le corps qui glissait sur la poudreuse immobile.

Orochimaru avait récolté suffisamment d'informations pour s'en assurer : ce qu'il recherchait tant se trouvait sur cette montagne...

Il savait son expédition particulièrement risquée, mais il était devenu plus fort. Et il ne pouvait quitter cette planète avant de pleinement satisfaire sa curiosité. Il devait voir, il devait sentir, il devait savoir...

Et peut-être pourrait-il même s'approprier un pouvoir transcendant l'imaginaire...

Ses sens ne le trompaient pas. Une énergie considérable habitait ces lieux.

Le Sannin glissait le long des chemins pentus. Il arrivait enfin au but...

Le Chakra était particulièrement puissant. Non, ce n'était pas le mot. Il était agressif et violent. Sa seule perception générait un terrible malaise qu'Orochimaru ne pouvait ignorer, car elle témoignait d'une entité qui ne craignait rien ni personne et qui dominait le monde entier.

Étonnamment, en dépit de la fraîcheur de ce paysage enneigé, le Nukenin de Konoha et du monde des ninjas voyait sa peau écaillée de sage prendre des teintes irisées, comme si l'humain sous corps reptilien ne pouvait empêcher sa transpiration de s'exprimer.

Il le sentait plus que jamais : il était lié à cette créature. Il l'avait perçu dès le début, dès son éveil au Senjutsu des dragons. Mais ce lien qui relevait plus de l'instinct s'imposait à présent consciemment dans l'esprit du serpent.

Soudain, Orochimaru s'immobilisa. La terrible énergie s'était animée...

Il ne put alors retenir un sursaut tandis que ses yeux en forme de fentes s'ouvraient grandement.

Déjà, une silhouette se dessinait à l'horizon, aussi noire que la neige était blanche et pourtant, à bien des égards, infiniment plus lumineuse que celle-ci. Son apparence et sa taille étaient les seules choses humaines qui se dégageaient de ce monstre.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, étant donné son Chakra aussi colossal qu'effroyable...

C'était lui, le Roi-Dragon : Acnologia.

La boule au ventre, le Sannin s'arrêta, reprenant sa forme originelle, sans toutefois perdre son mode Sennin qu'il se devait plus que jamais de conserver. Et il resta immobile, observant la silhouette lointaine de celui qui régnait sur ce monde depuis des siècles, craint même par les dieux.

Un violent souffle balaya soudain les cheveux d'Orochimaru. Son visage déjà anormalement clair venait de brutalement pâlir, rivalisant avec la blancheur de la neige de laquelle aucune vie ne fleurirait jamais.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde...

Une fraction de seconde fut le temps que mit la créature pour se retrouver face à face avec Orochimaru, à distance telle que celui-ci n'avait qu'à lever le bras pour toucher cet humain qui n'en avait que l'allure. Mais un tel geste était la dernière chose qu'aurait songé faire le Sannin en cet instant, à tel point que cela paraissait même outrageusement inconcevable.

Ce dernier était complètement abasourdi par cet incroyable déplacement, en dépit de ses sens développés par-delà les limites humaines conventionnelles.

Le physique humain du Roi-Dragon en imposait autant que son aura. Sa longue crinière aux reflets bleutés, presque brillants, accompagnant son corps musclé et sauvage, lui donnaient l'air d'être issu d'un âge que la mémoire de l'Homme ne saurait conter.

Il ne se dégageait pas seulement une force extraordinaire de cette entité. La longue silhouette effilée d'Orochimaru paraissait soudainement bien fragile en comparaison du physique musculeux de celui qui dominait la planète des dragons.

C'était comme faire face à un dieu.

Orochimaru savait Acnologia redoutable. Il était conscient du danger, raison pour laquelle il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à user de la si puissante énergie du Senjutsu, par précaution, avant cette rencontre, sans même chercher le combat. Mais en dépit de tout cela, il restait totalement pétrifié.

Il était pourtant devenu beaucoup plus puissant, avec le Senjutsu des Dragons.  
Et il n'avait senti aucune perturbation du Chakra de l'entité qui aurait pu témoigner du lancement d'une offensive de quelque nature qu'elle fût.

Mais il comprit alors tandis qu'un puissant vent balayait la chevelure épaisse de l'être face à lui que ce qui le paralysait ne venait pas de l'extérieur.

C'était la peur.

Écrasé par la seule force de son regard, Orochimaru savait que la violence qui se dégageait du terrifiant dragon-humain ne présageait aucune bataille. Non, il n'y aurait pas de combat aujourd'hui.

Acnologia ne pouvait simplement pas être combattu.

Le Sannin prit brutalement conscience de la fragilité de sa vie. Lui qui avait passé des décennies à vouloir repousser la mort au point d'acquérir une forme d'immortalité faisait-il face à sa fin ?

L'entité d'un autre âge le fixait avec une intensité qu'aucun mot ne saurait illustrer. L'unique raison pour laquelle Orochimaru n'avait pas instantanément été détruit provenait de son puissant et si spécial Chakra Senjutsu. S'il était possible que cela tînt brièvement en respect le terrifiant Acnologia, il restait probable que cette énergie renforçait les instincts sauvages du prédateur suprême qui le fixait.

Car Orochimaru était devenu fort, à tel point qu'il pouvait espérer tenir la première seconde, la première minute voire la première heure, face à cet être qui n'avait sans doute jamais rencontré résistance par-delà les siècles. Mais repousser la mort d'une seconde, d'une minute ou même d'une heure était aussi éloigné de l'immortalité que ne l'était la terre du ciel.

Et celui qui venait de quitter sa planète natale visait le ciel. Or, dans le cas précis, la probabilité qu'il ne finisse enterré sous ce sol immuable était autrement plus élevée. Il était presque impuissant, il le savait. Pour une fois, Orochimaru était la proie.

Un sinistre sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de l'effroyable entité.

Suite à cet instant de respect mutuel, le regard du prédateur brilla. Ce regard, le Nukenin le connaissait bien : il reflétait à la perfection ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti au moment où il allait mettre fin à une vie. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça... Il voyait en sa proie un réel divertissement.

Orochimaru était devenu fort, et c'était là ce qui causerait sa perte...

Mais Acnologia tourna soudain brusquement la tête, le nez légèrement en hauteur, comme pour humer un effluve lointain.

L'expression du visage de la créature mythique changea presque imperceptiblement. Mais il changea.

– _E.N.D... !_ murmura-t-il d'une voix grave qui résonna cependant jusque dans les entrailles d'un Orochimaru tétanisé.

Il tourna brusquement les talons et s'éleva dans les airs tandis que son corps humain se transformait, se déformait, s'assombrissait et grandissait pour prendre l'apparence du gigantesque dragon noir tutoyant l'apocalypse.

D'un battement qui provoqua une avalanche, les ailes du désespoir s'envolèrent et disparurent dans la nuit.

Orochimaru resta immobile sur une durée incertaine, attendant toujours une mort qui n'était pas venue. L'unique indicateur du temps passé fut la larme de terreur ayant parcouru sa joue et qui s'était immobilisée, gelée.

Mais quand il retrouva ses esprits, son corps le lâcha et il tomba pathétiquement à genoux contre les neiges éternelles du mont Zonia.


	65. Les liens des âmes

Le silence s'était abattu. Seul, perdu au milieu de cette immensité blanche, recouvert par sa longue chevelure noire, Orochimaru l'immortel était à genoux, face à l'immatérielle mort qui semblait l'avoir épargné.

Et tandis que le temps passait, matérialisé par la douce neige qui tombait inéluctablement sur ce paysage glacial, le visage terrifié du Sannin fit peu à peu place à un sourire tandis qu'il relevait la tête.

Son esprit avait été comme emporté par la peur, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il avait eu une révélation. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, car en dépit des risques courus, plus importants que prévus, il était parvenu à obtenir la dernière pièce d'un puzzle mental.

Acnologia n'était finalement qu'un messager, à son insu. Certes, il était puissant, probablement plus que tous les autres dragons...

Mais par le biais du Senjutsu, l'esprit du Sannin avait réagi avec celui du terrifiant dragon noir. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais il s'était produit quelque chose...

Alors, soudainement pris d'un éclat de folie contrôlée, il fut emporté par un rire dément, qui résonna au milieu des montagnes les plus reculées de ce monde...

* * *

Errant parmi les arbres, boitant, appuyé contre une branche, tel un fantôme aux yeux blancs spectraux, Neji était encore complètement sous le choc. Ce qu'il venait de vivre dépassait l'imagination. Se faire attaquer par un fanatique dangereux était une chose, mais la suite des événements n'aurait jamais pu être anticipée.

Il détenait des informations cruciales. Il devait absolument les partager. Il fallait que le monde sache...

Mais à qui les transmettre ? Ne restait-il pas que ce que l'humanité avait de pire ? Même la Résistance, le dernier espoir du monde, était aussi la plus terrible organisation terroriste qui soit...

Il repensa à Sasuke.

D'une certaine manière, on pouvait penser que son choix les avait sauvés tous les deux. Pourtant, il ne cessait de se dire que quelque chose clochait...

L'Akatsuki semblait prête à repartir en les laissant tous deux en vie. Et c'était alors l'Uchiha qui avait décidé de les rejoindre.

Était-ce donc seulement un sacrifice, ou un choix ?

Jusqu'à quel point Sasuke pouvait-il être prêt à aller pour faire partie du seul groupe capable de défier le Saiya-jin ? Et pouvait-ce être là la seule raison qui le pousserait à prendre une telle décision ?

Il avait parlé de son frère. Y avait-il un lien ?

Il ne put guère y réfléchir davantage, car son cerveau le perdait peu à peu. Sans repère ni objectif précis, la motivation qui l'avait accompagnée venait de subitement s'effondrer, et il se rendait brutalement compte que l'épuisement lié aux souffrances physiques et psychiques des dernières heures le rattrapait d'un coup. Se sentant sombrer dans l'inconscience, il ne réalisa qu'avec une distance mentale devenue onirique que sa chute était rattrapée avec une douceur inouïe que son esprit endormi associa aux souvenirs de sa défunte mère...

* * *

Une fois l'effet de distorsion temporelle estompé, Sasuke s'était retrouvé dans un étrange lieu obscure, sur des supports aux formes droites. Il n'avait cependant pas eu le temps d'avaler ce changement brutal de décor que Deidara, réalisant sa présence, se jetait sur lui, fou de rage.

Les Sharingan de Sasuke lui permirent d'avoir le réflexe de réaliser un pas en arrière alors même que son assaillant balayait rageusement l'air de son kunaï. Mais il se trouvait à présent juste au dessus d'un vide dont il ne percevait pas le fond, totalement noir... Et déjà, Deidara repartait à la charge.

Sasuke effectua une série de Mūdra dans un geste de désespoir quand son agresseur fut brutalement arrêté à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il venait d'être stoppé par le long dard de scorpion de Sasori, qui lui enveloppait la taille.

L'artiste, dont les yeux – et le Scouter – se trouvaient à proximité de ceux de l'Uchiha, fixa ses Sharingan d'un regard mauvais, avant de se retourner violemment tandis que Sasori relâchait son étreinte.

– _Faîtes comme vous voulez_ , cracha-t-il. _Mais je vous préviens, si ce gamin veut se la jouer Itachi avec moi...  
– Tu n'as toujours pas avalé l'humiliation qu'il t'a faite ?_ demanda Kisame avec un sourire provocateur.  
– _Répète un peu ?!_ s'énerva Deidara, piqué au vif en se plaçant juste sous le nez du grand épéiste.  
– _Dernière sommation..._ grogna Kakuzu, à ses côtés.

Le jeune blond tourna les yeux dans sa direction, mais préféra s'abstenir d'ajout dangereux.

– _Eh ben, c'est animé, chez vous..._ commenta Hidan.  
– _Et t'as pas vu le boss !_ répliqua Tobi, puérilement enthousiaste.  
– _Ouais, bah j'attends de voir ce qu'il dira à propos de ça_ , grommela Deidara en montrant dédaigneusement Sasuke d'un geste de la tête.  
– _Il est au courant_ , déclara Zetsu blanc. _T'es le seul à n'avoir rien compris..._

Tandis que Deidara pivotait son regard fou dans sa direction, l'homme-plante lui tourna le dos et commença à avancer, évitant ainsi un conflit sans intérêt.

– _On y va..._ dit alors Zetsu noir.

* * *

Jiraiya observait la réaction du Jinchūriki. Ses pupilles dilatées sous l'effet de la colère avaient pris la forme de fentes, mais cela n'inquiétait guère le Sannin. Il avait appris que Naruto pouvait à présent maîtriser jusqu'à trois queues de son démon. Le jeune Uzumaki gardait le contrôle...

Il avait cependant marqué un temps d'arrêt pour aider le jeune garçon à digérer la nouvelle. Il se doutait que c'était particulièrement difficile à encaisser pour un gamin aussi jeune.  
Après tout, Jiraiya avait lui-même connu les difficultés d'un monde en perdition, du temps de la Deuxième Grande Guerre Shinobi, alors que celle-ci avait commencé lorsqu'il était adulte, contrairement à Naruto qui n'était qu'un enfant...

– _C'est quoi un Jinchūriki ?_ demanda alors le jeune Uzumaki.

Jiraiya manqua de tomber à la renverse – avant de toutefois réaliser qu'il était déjà allongé. Il s'était attendu à une multitude de réactions de la part de l'imprévisible ninja, mais visiblement pas toutes.

– _L'hôte d'un Bijū...  
– Ah, oui, ça..._ marmonna le Genin en plaçant sa main contre son ventre qu'il fixa d'un air songeur. _Il me semblait bien avoir déjà entendu Raditz utiliser ce mot, durant notre entraînement..._

Jiraiya l'observa avec intensité. Jamais jusqu'alors Naruto n'avait évoqué son entraînement avec celui qui venait d'anéantir la civilisation Shinobi.

– _Mais je ne comprends pas_ , reprit Naruto, comme pour parler d'autre chose. _Des gens se retrouvent avec une radio du jour au lendemain et ils ne se posent pas de question ?  
– Je ne crois pas que tu m'aies toi-même posé la question ?  
– J'avais plus urgent en tête, 'ttebayo !  
– Et c'est bien là-dessus que comptait l'Akatsuki. Ça, ajouté au fait que dans les clans importants, les radios sont déjà communes, me fait penser qu'un pourcentage non négligeable de survivants a eu accès aux informations de l'Akatsuki..._

Naruto fronça les sourcils en regardant la radio de Jiraiya.

– _Alors pourquoi vous la gardez, vous ? Vous savez, pourtant...  
– C'est justement parce que je sais... Et, après tout, la recherche d'informations, c'est mon domaine..._

Naruto releva alors la tête.

– _Mais vous savez, Jiraiya-sensei... On n'a pas le temps pour tous ces détails..._

Le Sannin haussa les sourcils.

– _Vous devez vite vous faire soigner par votre princesse..._ répondit l'Uzumaki avec un sourire.  
– _...  
– Ensuite_, poursuivit Naruto d'un ton plus grave, _on pourra s'occuper de ma mission...  
– Ta... mission ?_ répéta Jiraiya d'un air hébété.  
– _D'abord, sauver le monde..._

 _* Était-il vraiment sérieux quand il parlait de combattre Raditz ?_ pensa Jiraiya avec étonnement. _*_

 _– Puis il faudra le reconstruire_ , murmura Naruto, _et enfin, avant de devenir Hokage..._

Son regard se fit plus lointain, mais aussi plus déterminé que jamais.

– _J'ai le sentiment qu'il a survécu..._

 _– Sasuke..._

* * *

– _Sasuke, Hidan... Bienvenue dans l'Akatsuki._

Tels furent les premiers mots de Pain, le chef de l'organisation, lorsque l'Uchiha et le groupe l'entourant l'eurent rejoint. Le jeune Genin n'avait d'ailleurs pas immédiatement repéré l'homme, trop occupé qu'avaient été ses Sharingan à contempler l'imposante silhouette qui s'était rapidement imposée à l'horizon de cette immensité presque obscure.

Au fur et à mesure de leur approche, elle s'était rapidement présentée comme étant une statue presque aussi grande qu'une petite colline, dont l'apparence avait des airs démoniaques d'humanoïde fou.

Mais à présent qu'il se tenait face au plus haut gradé de l'Akatsuki, Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui qui semblait tous les observer de ses étonnants yeux aux cercles concentriques. Nul besoin était d'être expert en Dōjutsu pour deviner qu'ils recelaient un pouvoir qui n'avait pas à rougir devant le Sharingan. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient pas de ce monde...

– _Cela a pris du temps_ , reprit Pain.

Il y eut un bref silence.

– _Ouais_ , répondit finalement Zetsu blanc de sa voix détachée. _Un vieil ami nous a salués...  
– Orochimaru_, poursuivit Zetsu noir en réponse au regard interrogateur de leur chef.

Il y eut un bref silence.

– _Et Sasori s'est montré particulièrement intéressé par les nouvelles de son ancien partenaire..._ commenta alors Zetsu blanc.

Pain ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir, fixant intensément l'homme-scorpion.

– _Je vois... Je ne te savais pas si... patient, Sasori._

Le concerné ne répondit rien.

– _Je pensais pourtant que les objectifs de la mission étaient clairs_ , poursuivit alors le chef sans jamais quitter des yeux le marionnettiste.  
– _Nous devions connaître ses motivations_ , sembla se défendre Sasori. _Cela pouvait être utile.  
– Je comprends. Qu'as-tu appris d'important ?_

Tandis que Sasori récapitulait les événements et les révélations concernant son ancien partenaire, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater l'étonnant rapport de force qui s'était immédiatement installé. Alors qu'avec Kakuzu, l'homme-scorpion s'était jusqu'alors montré particulièrement autoritaire, la présence de Pain semblait avoir brutalement changé cette tendance. Et si Sasori ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude, il était tout aussi évident qu'il obéissait à son supérieur.

Même Hidan paraissait plus calme. Lui qui jusqu'ici n'avait montré de respect envers personne ne disait plus mot, sans toutefois perdre son regard mêlant l'agressif au provocateur que son nouveau chef ignorait toutefois.

Lorsque Sasori eut fini son récit, Pain ferma de nouveau les yeux.

– _Bien. Orochimaru n'est donc pas le problème le plus urgent._

Cette phrase avait été prononcée de manière claire et directe et le silence qui suivit laissa tacitement entendre que chacun avait perçu le fin voile de reproche qui l'accompagnait. L'absence de réaction mit fin au débat.

– _Qu'en est-il du Saiya-jin ?  
– Il a été attiré par le combat opposant l'Uchiha à Hidan_, répondit Kakuzu d'une voix calme.  
– _C'était à prévoir_ , répondit Pain. _Quelle est ton analyse ?  
– Il est fort.  
– Même si Samehada n'a pas vraiment apprécié son Chakra..._ commenta Kisame.  
– _Sera-t-il difficile à supprimer ?  
– Honnêtement_, répondit Kakuzu, _s'il n'avait pas été fatigué par son combat, je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions pu aussi facilement le tenir en respect.  
– T'exagères pas un peu là ?_ répliqua Deidara, passablement contrarié.

Tout le monde resta un bref instant silencieux.

– _En plus_ , intervint Zetsu blanc, _il semble devenir plus fort avec les combats... Avec les Saiya-jin, c'est no pain, no gain !_

Pain lui lança un bref regard qui calma rapidement son enthousiasme humoristique naissant.

– _Donc_ , reprit alors le chef de l'organisation, _quand l'heure viendra, vous aurez besoin...  
– ... de toi, Pain_, termina Zetsu noir.

Les Rinnegan du concerné semblèrent étinceler.

* * *

Le Rikudō Sennin se tenait devant son arbre. Il levait haut ses deux mains. Étonnamment, tous ceux autour de lui en faisaient autant.

– _Euh..._ murmura Gokū. _Que faîtes-vous ?_

Pour toute réponse, les Rinnegan du sage se tournèrent vers lui et le jeune guerrier comprit ce qu'il l'invitait à faire. Alors, Son Gokū leva ses mains en l'air, comme les autres.

Il sentit alors son énergie diminuer. Ne comprenant pas au premier abord, il se rendit toutefois vite compte que le Rikudō Sennin lui absorbait une partie de sa force avec son accord inconscient. Sans même réfléchir, il savait que ce n'était pas dangereux ni malsain. C'était juste l'énergie que son cœur acceptait de transmettre à son mentor.

L'énergie se dirigeait au dessus des mains du possesseur du Rinnegan, mais au lieu de s'y concentrer en une éventuelle boule, comme la logique martiale de Gokū l'aurait imaginé, elle était directement absorbée par le sage.

Après un court instant, le Rikudō Sennin abaissa ses mains et les plaça contre le fruit rouge de l'arbre, devant lui. Gokū fronça les sourcils.

– _C'était quoi, cette technique ?  
– Oh... Le fruit d'une collaboration avec un vieil ami..._

L'attention du guerrier se concentra alors sur le fruit rouge. Il brillait intensément et ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux yeux du Rikudō Sennin, en dehors de sa couleur et du fait que les cercles concentriques étaient parsemés de motifs noirs. L'aspect n'en restait pas moins fascinant.

– _Ceci est un jeune Shinju_ , expliqua le sage à la question muette de Gokū. _Il s'agit en fait d'une variété de Kaiju, issue du même fruit rouge que tu peux contempler, bien que celui-ci n'en soit qu'un ersatz... Approche-toi._

Hésitant, le jeune homme obéit. Le Rikudō Sennin plaça alors une main contre sa poitrine. Le guerrier, surpris d'abord, perçut soudain une incroyable énergie l'envahir. La sensation était follement agréable. Ce n'était pas tant la puissance effarante qui était plaisante, mais le lien profond qui l'unissait soudainement au sage.

C'était en fait indescriptible, comme si le corps du Rikudō Sennin était une excroissance du sien. Il voyait par ses yeux aussi bien que par les siens. Et tandis qu'il observait le sage, il se voyait en même temps à travers son regard.

Et il pouvait ainsi constater la couleur écarlate de ses cheveux flamboyants qui semblaient réagir à l'insaisissable Ki du Rikudô Sennin, au même titre que ses propres yeux étaient à présent identiques à ceux du Rikudō Sennin, comme si ceux de son maître se reflétaient dans les siens.

Et les quatre yeux divins semblèrent soudainement briller.

 _LIMBO_

Alors, Gokū et le Rikudō Sennin furent brutalement coupés du monde. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, surpris. Rien n'avait changé, à l'exception près que toutes les couleurs s'étaient inversées et que les autres ne semblaient plus les voir.

En dehors des deux hommes, seul le fruit rouge de l'arbre semblait inchangé...

Gokū tourna de nouveau la tête vers Hagaromo, et remarqua soudain avec stupéfaction que ce dernier avait également changé. Au milieu du motif circulaire marquant son front s'était ouvert un troisième œil, un œil recopiant à l'identique les motifs du fameux fruit rouge.

Le Rikudō Sennin se tourna derrière lui et se concentra.

Alors, Gokū, toujours lié à lui, ressentait l'énergie considérable, astronomique, qu'il rassemblait. Une telle puissance n'avait absolument rien de naturel !

Était-ce là l'énergie qu'il avait rassemblée en levant les mains ? Combien de personnes avaient participé ? C'était complètement fou, cela dépassait l'entendement.

Mais avant que Gokū n'eût pu appréhender cette puissance effarante, il remarqua soudain que naissait, devant eux, une sorte de portail noir.

Le Rikudō Sennin s'avança, sous les yeux prudents du guerrier qui se décida à le suivre. Et les deux d'entrer dans le portail noir...

Alors, Son Gokū et Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki se retrouvèrent soudain dans un décor totalement autre. C'était une sorte de ville sous un ciel d'un pur bleu azur. Cela rappelait à Gokū les grandes capitales qu'il avait connues de son vivant.

Autour d'eux se tenaient de nombreuses maisons, et devant, une ville immense, aux bâtiments d'apparence bien plus riche que les autres.

Gokū fronça les sourcils et observa le Rikudō Sennin d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci avait retrouvé son état normal et le jeune guerrier conclut facilement que son propre état avait probablement été temporaire aussi.

 _* Alors c'est ici que je vais m'entraîner ? *_

Le sage lui sourit d'un air rassurant avant de retourner son attention en direction de l'incroyable cité.

– _Bienvenue, Son Gokū, à la Soul Society._


	66. L'autorité du Rinnegan

– _La Soul Society ?_ répéta Gokū, émerveillé par ce paysage incroyable. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Il n'avait jamais vu une ville aussi belle. Ici, pas de voitures ou de foules, seulement des bâtiments s'inscrivant pleinement dans leur environnement naturel, comme s'ils en faisaient partie.

– _Ce monde était une entrée originelle vers le Paradis_ , expliqua le Rikudō Sennin. _Il s'agit d'une dimension intermédiaire avec l'Au-delà appelée Limbo, au sein de laquelle mon Rinnegan donne accès. Les âmes des défunts y évoluaient après leur mort jusqu'à leur réincarnation. À cette époque, le nombre de planètes était restreint et, en dehors des dieux créateurs et destructeurs, il n'existait guère plus que des régisseurs planétaires.  
– Régisseurs planétaires ?_ répéta Gokū sans comprendre.  
– _Il s'agit de que je devins après la défaite de ma mère_ , répondit Hagaromo d'un air pensif. _Et tu connais également celui de la planète de ton vivant...  
– Vous parlez de Kami-sama ?_

Le Rikudō Sennin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– _Les régisseurs planétaires_ , reprit le sage, _répondaient directement aux divinités suprêmes de l'Univers. Cependant, l'explosion de la vie à cette époque rendait difficile cette gestion. Par ailleurs, la rivalité entre Dieux et Démons n'arrangeait rien et un certain événement venu de l'Akumakai, l'Enfer de l'époque et le Royaume des Démons, mit totalement fin à cet équilibre...  
– Un certain événement ?  
– La naissance d'une créature destinée à anéantir toute divinité a mis un certain chaos dans l'Univers, lequel s'est retrouvé à la limite de la rupture. À son réveil, l'Hakaishin fut si furieux qu'un tel complot se fût produit dans son dos qu'il manqua de détruire l'Akumakai. Souhaitant éviter un conflit qu'ils ne pourraient gagner, les Démons ont choisi la retraite et ont mis fin à la majorité des liens qu'ils avaient avec le reste de l'Univers. Ce faisant, l'Enfer n'était plus rattaché à leur juridiction, bien que de nombreuses rumeurs circulent encore concernant d'éventuels liens qu'ils y conserveraient..._

Son Gokū n'écoutait déjà plus l'initiateur du Ninshū, sa tête étant depuis un moment tournée en direction de la cité. Il ressemblait à un garçon excité.

– _J'ai la sensation que de grandes puissances m'attendent... Là-bas !_

Il pointa du doigt l'immense ville luxueuse.

 _* Intéressant..._ pensa le Rikudō Sennin. _Serait-il capable de le ressentir, au moins inconsciemment ? Vous l'avez bien formé, vieil ami Namek... *_

Et déjà, le Saiya-jin s'envolait à un mètre du sol pour se diriger vers les somptueux bâtiments.

– _À ta place_ , murmura Hagaromo d'une voix calme, _je ne ferais pas ça...  
– Hein ?_ s'étonna Gokū en se retournant pour fixer le sage immobile avec incrédulité.

Il eut tout juste le réflexe de s'écarter au moment où d'immenses blocs solides semblaient tomber du ciel juste devant lui, formant ce qui s'apparentait à d'immenses remparts de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur qui lui barraient la route en direction de la somptueuse ville.

– _Ouch !_ souffla Gokū. _C'est pas passé loin... !_

Il s'analysa rapidement afin d'être sûr de n'avoir pas été touché.

– _Za faizait longdemps..._ mumura alors une voix forte et peu articulée dans son dos.

Gokū se retourna et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Un colosse aussi grand qu'une maison se tenait là, juste devant lui.

– _Za faizait longdemps que guelqu'un n'avait ozé essayé de traverser le portail du lac des âmes zans avoir une bermission de ze rendre à la cour..._

En observant plus attentivement la fumée qui se dissipait suite à l'impact, derrière le géant, le jeune guerrier remarqua alors ce qui ressemblait à une immense porte de plusieurs mètres de large au sein des remparts.

– _Za faizait longdemps..._ reprit le gardien.

Gokū fronça les sourcils.

– _... Que ze ne m'édais pas amusé, mon garzon !_ poursuivit le colosse.

Soudain, d'un geste vif pour sa taille titanesque, le monstre leva sa main qui tenait une hache bien plus grande qu'un homme, et frappa par terre juste à côté du guerrier. Le sol trembla et se fissura. Gokū se protégea le visage.

– _Bwé hé hé hé hé..._ s'amusa son agresseur.

Gokū remarqua que son autre main était également armée d'une deuxième terrible hache.

– _Whouhaou !_ s'exclama le jeune guerrier. _T'as l'air sacrément fort ! Y'a pas de doute, t'aurais eu aucun mal à te qualifier au Tenkaishi Budokai !  
– Allez..._ répliqua son adversaire.

Il se redressa.

– _Du peux m'addaquer gomme du voudras ! ..._

Il leva une hâche.

– _... GARZON !_  
– _T'es sûr ?_ s'étonna Gokū, surpris. _D'accord..._

Le jeune combattant fit craquer sa tête et effectua quelques mouvements pour chauffer ses articulations.

– _Yosh !_ s'exclama alors Gokū. _C'est parti !_

Il se jeta sur son adversaire et le frappa de son pied en plein ventre. Le colosse fut brutalement propulsé contre l'immense porte derrière lui.

Après un bref instant, le géant se releva d'un saut carpé impressionnant pour sa corpulence.

– _Houlà, houlà !_ s'exclama-t-il en soupirant, le visage en sueur. _Z'ai glissé et ze suis dombé sur bon derrière !_

Gokū ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction. Son adversaire le pointa alors du doigt.

– _Ah ?! Ne bas pas be dire gue du as gru gue tu b'avais fait domber ?!_

Il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

– _Ha ha ! De zois bas bête ! Un garzon gomme doi ne pourrait jamais faire za !  
– Il n'est pas sage de sous-estimer autrui_, intervint alors une voix derrière Gokū.  
– _Ne m'inderromps bas bendant mon duel..._ grommela le gardien. _D'as vraiment augune manière, du dois être de la gambagn..._

Il faillit s'étouffer en croisant le regard si unique du Rikudō Sennin et recula bien de trois pas de géant.

– _Bonjour, Jidandō_ , le salua Hagaromo.  
– _Im... Imbossible... ! Je... Je ne savais bas que c'était vous..._

Soudain, à la surprise de Gokū, le colosse se mit à genoux devant le Sage des Six Chemins.

– _Veuillez exguser Jidanbō... !_

Pour toute réponse, le Rikudō s'approcha du géant incliné et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

L'autre se releva brusquement et se tint droit, presque au garde-à-vous.

– _Vous bouvez basser..._

 _* Hein ?_ s'étonna Gokū. _C'est tout ? *_

– Jidanbō vous donne la bermission de draverser le bortail de la voie blanche... !

Il fixa cependant le guerrier un bref instant.

– _Du n'as bas hésidé à m'affronder_ , reprit alors l'imposant gardien. _Du dois être courageux... Guel est don nom ?  
– Son Gokū_, répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire.  
– _Gokū..._ répéta le colosse. _Za fait un peu efféminé, gomme prénom...  
– Ah bon ?_ s'étonna le Saiya-jin en se grattant la tête d'un air pensif. _C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit..._

Sur ces mots, Jidanbō se dirigea vers l'immense porte de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut qu'il souleva, libérant un passage.

– _Bon voyage_ , leur souhaita le gardien.

Le Rikudō Sennin s'avança. Son Gokū lui emboîta le pas. Mais, juste avant de passer sous l'entrée que leur tenait surélevée le colosse, le Saiya-jin s'arrêta et leva la tête pour fixer Jidanbō dans les yeux.

– _J'aimerais savoir_ , murmura-t-il alors, _y'a des types forts ici, pas vrai ?_

L'autre, occupé à soutenir la lourde porte d'entrée, abaissa les yeux pour croiser ceux – déterminés et excités – de son interlocuteur.

– _Il n'y a gue des gars vraibent balèzes, là-dedans !_

Alors, un sourire indescriptible se dessina entre les oreilles de Son Gokū qui s'avança en lui faisant un signe d'au-revoir de la main, jusqu'à rejoindre le Rikudō Sennin tandis qu'un bruit sourd indiquait que le gardien venait de refermer la porte derrière eux.

* * *

L'atmosphère était devenue brutalement silencieuse au sein de l'Akatsuki. Chacun des membres fixait les Rinnegan de Pain qui semblaient démontrer une intensité ne laissant présager d'aucun doute sur ses précédentes paroles.

Zetsu noir paraissait particulièrement satisfait par la réponse de son chef.

– _OK_ , marmonna Hidan qui ne semblait guère vouloir s'encombrer d'un silence respectueux. _Donc en gros, vous êtes venus me voir parce qu'il y avait ce type qui vous plaisait tant...  
– Penses-tu vraiment que nous serions arrivés à ce moment précis si c'était uniquement lui que nous suivions ?_ demanda Kakuzu en fixant froidement le fanatique.  
– _C'est vrai qu'il est arrivé vite mais..._

Le regard d'Hidan grossit soudainement. Il semblait réaliser quelque chose.

– _Ne me dis pas que... C'était moi que vous suiviez depuis tout ce temps ?!_

L'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur confirma ses soupçons.

– _Nous tournions les yeux devant tes actes à tendance ambiguë sur les cadavres..._ ajouta Zetsu blanc.  
– _PUTAIN !_ s'exclama l'adepte de Jashin, outré. _Ça se fait pas, bordel !_

Pain reporta son attention sur lui.

– _En effet, évaluer et rencontrer le Saiya-jin n'était pas notre seul objectif.  
– On a fait d'une pierre deux coups en sachant que le Saiya-jin allait venir !_ ajouta Zetsu blanc.  
– _D'une pierre trois coups_ , corrigea alors l'infantile Tobi d'une voix surrecitée.

Les Rinnegan du chef se tournèrent brièvement en direction du masque avant de se poser vers l'individu le plus discret du groupe.

– _En effet, c'était également l'occasion de tester le jeune frère d'Itachi..._ murmura-t-il en fixant intensément le concerné.

L'Uchiha soutenait son regard autant qu'il le pouvait mais Pain dégageait quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Le fait de se tenir face à lui procurait un malaise qui semblait réveiller la peur de l'esprit du jeune Genin dont la détermination fut toutefois renforcée par le prénom de son frère.

– _Savez-vous quelque chose à propos d'Itachi ?_ demanda alors Sasuke d'une voix masquant correctement son intimidation.

Deidara fronça les sourcils à la vue de ce petit Genin qui s'adressait directement à Pain dans une posture aussi calme, presque autoritaire.

En fait, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki se montraient plutôt intrigués par cette surprenante interaction – Tobi particulièrement.

Après un court instant de silence, Pain, sans ciller, hocha la tête négativement.

– _Itachi est probablement mort._

Son interlocuteur s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, mais s'en abstint en réalisant que son interlocuteur n'avait visiblement pas fini.

– _Cependant_ , poursuivit sans surprise le chef de l'Akatsuki, _nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps._

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils tandis que Pain tournait son regard en direction de Kisame, dont le sourire aux dents pointues s'était élargi en un rictus.

– _Mon rôle est de le retrouver_ , expliqua l'épéiste, _mort ou vif...  
– Pourquoi ?_ interrogea Sasuke. _Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? J'ai vu de quoi vous étiez capables..._

Son sous-entendu fut très bien perçu par les membres aux nuages rouges.

– _Aussi bons soient tes yeux_ , répliqua Pain, _tu restes soumis à ton interprétation. Tu vois l'arbre qui cache la forêt..._

Il prit une lente inspiration.

– _L'Akatsuki a un code d'honneur._

Il s'assit par terre devant l'immense statue démoniaque.

– _Seule la mort permet de la quitter._

Sasori marmonna quelque chose à propos d'Orochimaru en même temps qu'Hidan grommelait qu'il trouverait le temps long, mais tout cela fut masqué par un Tobi tout excité.

– _Et puis il me faut une bague !_ s'exclama l'homme masqué.

Sasuke le regarda d'un air interdit tandis que Zetsu s'approchait d'Hidan.

– _J'allais oublier... Tends ta main gauche._

Le fanatique leva un sourcil soupçonneux, sembla hésiter, puis fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Alors, Zetsu sortit une bague et l'approcha de sa main.

Hidan la retira immédiatement, visiblement contrarié.

– _Je mange pas de ce pain là !_ s'exclama-t-il, vexé.

– _Ahah !_ rit Zetsu blanc en tournant son regard en direction du chef. _De ce... Pain... là, dit-il...  
– Ferme-la et tends ta main_, ordonna Zetsu noir d'une voix bien plus autoritaire que son homologue blanc.

Hidan soutint brièvement son regard. Kakuzu tourna la tête dans sa direction et fit mine de s'approcher. Le fanatique grimaça et tendit de nouveau sa main gauche en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Zetsu plaçait la bague sur son index.

Une fois l'épreuve passée, le nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki contempla sa nouvelle bague. Elle était orange et portait le Kanji « 三 » (« trois »). Il soupira.

– _J'aurais préféré un marquage au fer..._

Pain l'ignora. Deidara tourna son attention en direction de Sasuke.

– _Et lui, on va pas lui en donner, j'espère ?  
– Non_, répondit Pain. _La bague d'Itachi est destinée à Tobi. Avec lui, nous sommes au complet.  
– Tant mieux ! Bon, on le tue quand ?_

Les Rinnegan de son chef fixèrent froidement l'artiste qui sembla n'avoir plus rien à ajouter pour la prochaine décennie.

– _Même sans en être membre à part entière, il peut servir les intérêts de l'Akatsuki.  
– Si Itachi était encore en vie..._ murmura Sasuke. _Je le tuerais..._

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Pain, comme pour attendre une réaction de sa part qui ne vint pas.

– _Je vois_ , murmura Kisame avec un sourire. _J'imagine qu'il va m'accompagner pour chercher son frère ? Tel frère, tel...  
– Non_, coupa Pain.

Le regard de Sasuke se fit soudain plus sévère. Il n'était là que pour ça. Il ne vivait que pour le retrouver...

– _Si_ , murmura-t-il alors d'une voix dont la détermination avait cette fois totalement dominé la peur, défiant directement le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Mais cet état étonnant d'adrénaline disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était venu tandis que ses Sharingan activés sous cet excès de confiance prenaient conscience de la réalité de la puissance de Pain.

Sachant qu'il était allé trop loin, Sasuke avala sa salive. C'est alors qu'il perdit tout contrôle.  
Sa salive ne descendit pas jusqu'à son estomac comme la gravité l'aurait poussé à le faire, pour la simple et terrifiante raison que la gravité ne répondait plus aux règles qu'il avait connues.

En effet, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, l'Uchiha perdit totalement ses repères dimensionnels, ne ressentant que la douleur d'une chute dont il ne pouvait appréhender l'origine, incapable de distinguer le haut du bas. L'effet était assez similaire à celui que l'on pouvait rencontrer en passant du sommeil au rêve, à la différence que cette fois, la sensation était aussi réelle qu'effrayante...

L'instant d'après, Sasuke reprenait peu à peu conscience de sa position en se rendant compte qu'il était étendu par terre, sur le ventre, la salive qu'il avait pensé avalé coulant lamentablement au niveau de ses lèvres. Il avait visiblement été propulsé, à en juger par les positions plus lointaines des autres membres de l'Akatsuki qui le regardaient sans mot. Levant les yeux, il remarqua Pain, immobile à quelques mètres de lui, qui l'observait d'un regard froid.

L'Uchiha réalisait brutalement que son adversaire n'était pas comme tous ceux qu'il avait affrontés jusqu'alors, quelles que soient leurs forces et particularités respectives.

– _Le Mangekyō Sharingan..._ commenta alors Pain qui l'analysait toujours aussi froidement du haut de ses Rinnegan tandis que des mouvements se faisaient remarquer au sein de l'Akatsuki.

Sasuke l'avait cependant réalisé lui-même. L'incroyable pouvoir qui, ces derniers temps, s'était inconsciemment éveillé, se révélait une nouvelle fois. Mais à présent, son utilisateur gardait toute lucidité.

L'Uchiha prit alors conscience de l'étonnante particularité de Pain. Son Chakra n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors. Ce n'était pas juste une histoire de quantité effrayante. C'était plus subtil que cela.

Pain n'était pas un humain ou un ninja ordinaire. Même s'il eût été plus juste d'estimer qu'il n'était pas un être vivant ordinaire...

Le corps tremblant, physiologiquement éprouvé, Sasuke se releva toutefois péniblement pour faire face à Pain.

Pourtant, il savait qu'en dépit de son pouvoir qui lui avait permis de tenir tête contre Hidan, cela ne suffirait pas ici. Mais étonnamment, ses émotions s'entremêlant se renforçaient, comme si l'acceptation de sa peur lui permettait de rester droit face au plus puissant individu du monde – car il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute quant à ce fait.

En simple spectateur, Tobi croisa les bras, surpris par la tournure intéressante que prenaient les événements.

Après un bref silence, Pain fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'un Sasuke terrifié qui n'hésitait néanmoins pas à lui tenir tête malgré sa démonstration de force sans équivoque.

L'Uchiha ne bougea pas, restant en position de garde. Mais son adversaire qui avançait droit sur lui ne lui laissait aucune ouverture. Que faire ? Il était à présent à distance suffisante pour l'attaquer au corps à corps, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ce serait de la folie !

Alors, l'homme aux yeux divins leva une main. Sasuke se rendait compte qu'il était tétanisé. Son corps, droit, lancé par sa détermination à ne pas reculer, était pourtant incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement supplémentaire. Seuls ses yeux brillant dans le noir suivaient la main de Pain approchant lentement son corps d'un regard tendu jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne finît sa course sur son épaule.

La surprise fut totale, pour tous. Que ce geste signifiait-il ?

– _Connais-tu le village d'Ame ?_ demanda alors Pain.

Sasuke était trop tétanisé pour répondre mais, paradoxalement, il ne quittait toujours pas des yeux ceux de son interlocuteur.

– _Il s'agit du village mon enfance..._ reprit le chef de l'Akatsuki. _De notre enfance..._

Non loin, Konan ferma sombrement les yeux.

– _Cette terre était victime de conflits réguliers opposant les Grandes Nations_ , exposa l'homme aux Rinnegan. _Les guerres ont ainsi décimé d'innombrables familles en répandant les germes de la souffrance pour le confort d'autres populations._

Sasuke fixait toujours Pain, lequel avait remarqué le bref éclat d'intérêt grandissant dans le flot d'émotions que tentait de dominer le jeune adolescent.

– _Mais cette souffrance est passée inaperçue. Car tandis que le cycle des guerres laissait place aux périodes de paix, les sourires et l'ignorance des plus heureux dissimulaient les déchirures irréparables de ceux qui avaient tout perdu..._

L'Uchiha ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par son discours.

– _Je comprends ta douleur, Sasuke Uchiha._

Il lui tourna le dos pour retourner aux pieds de la statue.

– _C'est pourquoi je veux créer un monde de justice et de paix. N'as-tu pas remarqué l'impact qu'a eu toute cette souffrance ?_

Sasuke rejoignait lentement les membres de l'Akatsuki, ses jambes à nouveau fonctionnelles.

– _Imagines-tu seulement des guerres, dans le monde d'aujourd'hui ?_

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils et se souvint alors son sauvetage par les Hyūga, le changement d'Hinata, son alliance avec Neji, l'étrange sentiment les ayant liés à Kumo et Iwa lorsque ceux affrontaient le Saiya-jin. Non, il était tout bonnement inconcevable d'imaginer des guerres organisées dépassant le stade de la délinquance dans un monde privé de la suprématie des Grandes Nations.

– _Tout ce dont ce monde manque_ , poursuivit Pain, _c'est de stabilité. Nous pouvons l'assurer.  
– Et pour la menace Saiya-jin ?  
– Il contribue encore à cet équilibre. Du chaos naît l'ordre.  
– Je ne parle pas seulement de lui..._ murmura alors Sasuke, son esprit travaillé lui rappelant pour la première fois un autre détail que l'urgence vitale.

Face au silence de Pain, Sasuke serra les dents.

– _Il... La rumeur... La rumeur veut qu'il..._

Face aux regards insistants et peu patients des criminels de rang S qui l'entouraient, une goutte de sueur perla sur son front tandis que ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

– _Il n'est pas seul ! Un autre est en route... Et il serait... Il serait beaucoup plus puissant..._

S'attendant à provoquer un raz de marée d'émotions au sein de cette assemblée, l'Uchiha vit avec surprise le visage neutre de Pain esquisser ce qui s'apparentait à un bref sourire. Cela disparut toutefois aussitôt.

– _Tu touches du doigt ton rôle primordial au sein de cette organisation.  
– Mon rôle ?  
– Il existe un moyen de contrer toute menace..._

– Une arme...

Le regard de Pain se fit plus sérieux que jamais.

– _Ta mission sera d'une importance capitale, Sasuke Uchiha.  
– Vous exagérez pas un peu ?_ grommela Deidara.  
– _C'est pourquoi tu n'agiras pas seul..._ poursuivit le leader de l'organisation, ignorant l'interruption.

Ses Rinnegan se tournèrent vers Sasori.

– _Viens_ , murmura alors simplement ce dernier de son autoritaire voix grave.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos. Sasuke tourna la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur en voyant approcher un jeune garçon de son âge. En dehors de la cape aux nuages rouges qu'il portait, il n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux rouges, son regard noir, le tatouage sur son front et la gourde pleine de sable qu'il portait continuellement sur son dos ne laissaient aucun doute possible sur son identité.

 _* Sabaku no..._ pensa Sasuke. _Gaara... ! *_

 _– Gaara, Sasuke..._ reprit le chef de l'Akatsuki. _À compter de ce jour, votre mission consistera à mettre la main sur l'élément primordial de l'arme qui sauvera le monde..._

Les deux jeunes se toisèrent un bref instant avant de reporter leur attention sur Pain.

– _Le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi._


	67. Le hasard des liens

Neji ouvrait lentement les yeux.

Son esprit à peine conscient était aussi flou que son regard d'habitude si performant. Mais le jeune Hyūga était bel et bien trop épuisé pour faire davantage que retrouver connaissance – ce qui était déjà énorme en soi et, sans doute, miraculeux.

Ses souvenirs lui revenaient lentement tandis qu'il se concentrait, tentant de faire la part des choses entre les rêves et la réalité. Force était de constater que ce qui se rapprochait le plus de cauchemars était à mettre dans la catégorie de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé – c'était du moins ce que sa raison naissante lui rappelait.

Tandis que sa vue lui revenait, un nouveau souvenir refaisait surface au milieu de ce ce flot continuel qui brouillait son esprit. Sa jambe était brisée et il ne tenait plus debout. Et effectivement, il était allongé. Il jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua alors avec stupéfaction que son tibia brisé était bandé et accompagné d'une attelle.

Il avait été soigné.

Activant instinctivement ses Byakugan, l'environnement lui fut plus clair. Il faisait nuit il avait probablement dormi plusieurs heures. Un homme puissamment bâti dormait près d'un feu de camp, de toute évidence suffisamment à l'aise pour se permettre de piquer un somme dans un tel décor. L'attention du Hyūga se concentra alors sur l'autre individu présent, tournant le dos aux flammes dansantes qui lui éclairaient sa longue chevelure blonde. Cette deuxième silhouette, assise, ne dormait pas, et devait monter la garde.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau avoir été soigné, il ne pouvait leur faire confiance. Il pouvait s'agir du même type d'individus que ceux qui avaient tenté de les capturer Sasuke et lui avant leur rencontre avec Hidan.

Son cerveau tout frais avait à présent les idées claires. Mieux valait s'en prendre à l'individu éveillé. Attaquer celui endormi alerterait plus facilement l'autre montant la garde dont les sens étaient probablement concentrés, et pour peu qu'aucune solidarité particulière ne les lient, Neji deviendrait une proie facile pour l'autre. À l'inverse, se charger d'abord du réveillé aurait moins de chances d'être remarqué par son partenaire profondément endormi, et cela permettrait éventuellement au jeune Genin d'obtenir des réponses afin d'agir en conséquence.

Bien sûr, cela impliquait de l'attaquer par derrière afin d'avoir une forme de domination. C'était d'autant plus essentiel que les yeux particuliers du Hyūga avaient remarqué l'énergie qui fluctuait chez cet individu.

S'il fallait le juger selon sa seule quantité de Chakra, l'inconnu dépassait nettement même le niveau de Jōnin...

Neji fronça les sourcils mais n'hésita guère davantage. Incapable de se lever, il se mit à ramper avec discrétion sur le sol, usant habilement de sa maîtrise innée des énergies pour rendre sa progression la plus discrète possible. Cela lui demanda encore davantage d'adresse lorsqu'il eut passé le feu, son corps risquant de générer des ombres qui attireraient aussitôt l'attention de sa cible...

Après de nombreuses dizaines de secondes d'avancée si précise qu'elle ferait passer le plus habile félin pour un bougre lourdeau, Neji se retrouva à distance d'atteinte du dos de l'autre.

Il avait en vue son objectif : glissée dans son fourreau, l'épée de l'individu qui lui tournait le dos était à présent accessible. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en emparer afin de tenir sa cible en respect.

Sa main n'hésita pas : elle se jeta sur l'arme et la saisit pour la tirer. Mais il ne parvint pas à la déplacer, et sa prise était anormalement grande, et tiède... Il se rendit compte que ce que sa poigne maintenait la main de la personne qui s'était à l'évidence placée sur le manche de l'épée juste avant la sienne et la retenait dans son fourreau.

– _Attaquer une femme par derrière ?_ murmura alors la personne de sa voix féminine, sans même se retourner.

Neji n'hésita cependant pas et arma sa paume de Chakra, ses yeux à la précision inégalable visant les Tenketsu de l'inconnue.

Mais elle se retourna alors avec une agilité et une vitesse que les yeux du Hyūga ne purent que constater tandis que, d'un mouvement fluide, elle bloquait son offensive en lui attrapant le poignet, poursuivant son mouvement par une clé de bras qui retourna Neji sur sol, le mettant face contre terre.

– _Arf_ , haleta-t-elle. _Salaud, ton truc de Chakra m'a effleurée ! Satané Hyūga... T'es pas mauvais._

Mais Neji se rendait compte que ça ne changeait strictement rien. S'il l'avait surprise en éjectant son Chakra, elle était toutefois parvenue à esquiver suffisamment l'offensive pour n'être qu'un peu éraflée, et venait de dominer le jeune prodige de Konoha alors qu'il l'avait attaquée par derrière. Sentant les genoux de la jeune femme respectivement contre son cou et son flanc tandis qu'elle lui attrapait son deuxième bras pour le plaquer en l'air, mettant ses muscles pectoraux en position de faiblesse extrême, le Hyūga ne voyait plus la moindre échappatoire.

– _Drôle de façon de me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie_ , grommela la redoutable Kunoïchi dans le dos d'un Neji vaincu.

Celui-ci serrait les dents.

– _Qui êtes-vous ?_ murmura-t-il, en dernier recours. _Que me voulez-vous ?  
– T'aurais pas pu demander ça dès le début ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple..._

Elle le relâcha. Neji roula aussitôt à terre afin de garder un minimum de distance tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait confortablement devant lui en le fixant d'un regard dur.

– _En d'autres temps, si nos bandeaux frontaux s'étaient croisés, ça aurait probablement très mal fini... Pour toi._

Neji remarqua effectivement que sa longue chevelure blonde ne masquait que partiellement le symbole représentant des nuages fièrement porté sur le front de la femme. Elle était de Kumo.

– _Mon nom est Yugito Nii, et...  
– Faîtes place à Killer Bee_, marmonna le rappeur, visiblement dans son sommeil. _Bakayaro, konoyaro..._

* * *

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes que Son Gokū et le Rikudō Sennin évoluaient dans la ville, mais déjà le jeune Saiya-jin avait remarqué plusieurs individus. Ils portaient tous des tenues identiques : des sortes de kimono noirs et des sandales.

Les regards que le guerrier croisait étaient assez surpris. Il fallait dire qu'un jeune guerrier en tenue orange accompagné d'un vieux sage tout de blanc vêtu devait faire sacrément tâche dans cet environnement visiblement codé.

Çà et là, le Saiya-jin pouvait observer quelques uns de ces individus croiser le fer, usant d'épées aux formes diverses et variées dans des combats plus ou moins soutenus.

– _C'est incroyable !_ s'exclamait Gokū, émerveillé. _On se croirait dans une sorte de ville entière d'entraînement... Le rêve !_

Ignorant les regards outrés des combattants lorsqu'ils remarquaient sa présence, le jeune guerrier focalisait son attention sur leur utilisation des armes.

– _J'ai déjà combattu un type de ce genre, dans l'armée du Ruban Rouge. C'était un Shinobi, je crois... Vous connaissez les Shinobi ?  
– Cela ne m'est pas étranger_, répondit le sage. _Cependant, ceux que tu observes ici ne sont pas des Shinobi mais des Shinigami._

Le visage de Gokū sembla soudain pâlir.

– _Des Shinigami... ?_ répéta-t-il en déglutissant difficilement. _Vous voulez dire, des dieux de la... mort ?  
– Tu es déjà mort, Son Gokū_, lui rappela le Rikudō Sennin.  
– _Ah oui, c'est vrai !_ rit le concerné en plaçant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un air gêné.

D'une manière générale, il semblait que les gens n'osaient pas faire davantage que les observer de loin. Cela n'était toutefois valable que jusqu'à ce qu'un individu ne décidât de se placer juste devant Gokū et le fixer droit dans les yeux d'un air sévère.

– _Krilin ?_ s'étonna le guerrier, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas son ami.

Mais il avait autant de cheveux sur le crâne. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il les avait confondus au premier abord. Par contre, celui face à lui avait un nez. Ce n'était donc assurément pas Krilin.

– _Hein ?_ répliqua l'autre. _On se connaît ?  
– Euh, non, désolé_, répondit Gokū. _Je t'ai confondu avec un ami. C'est juste que comme vous êtes chauves tous les deux..._

À ses côtés, le Rikudō ferma les yeux – peut-être par consternation – tandis qu'une veine semblait naître sur le crâne luisant de son interlocuteur.

– _T'ES MORT !_ s'exclama ce dernier, fou de rage, en sortant un katana de son fourreau.

Mais il fut aussitôt retenu par un partenaire d'apparence soignée avant même de se jeter sur Gokū.

– _Désolé, désolé !_ s'excusa le guerrier en se grattant les cheveux avec gêne.

L'autre se calma et l'analysa rapidement.

– _Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce Shihakushō orange bizarre ? T'es de quelle division ?  
– Euh..._ répondit Gokū. _Je comprends pas ce que tu me dis..._

L'autre fronça les sourcils et commença à lui tourner autour, l'air soupçonneux.

– _Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai jamais vu... Pourtant t'as l'air sacrément entraîné, et j'ai du flair pour repérer les bons adversaires... Alors... Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu, hein ?_

Gokū le suivait du regard tandis qu'il l'analysait. Il restait calme mais ses sens restaient concentrés.

– _Oh, Ikakku, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ fit alors une voix au loin.  
– _Renji ?  
– Tu devrais pas chercher ce type. Il est balèze. Son Reiatsu est élevé..._

Gokū remarqua le nouvel arrivant. C'était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges portés par une queue de cheval haute. Son front était couvert d'un bandeau cachant partiellement ce qui ressemblait à un tatouage.

– _Tu le connais toi ?_ demanda Ikakku à Renji.  
– _Nope_ , chuchota son interlocuteur, _mais j'ai déjà vu le vieux derrière y'a quelques décennies, et je crois que c'était une sorte de célébrité parce que ça avait fait du bruit... Même les capitaines le respectent... Peut-être un gars de la division 0 ?_

Bien que le Rikudō Sennin fût en retrait, Gokū était quant à lui suffisamment proche pour pleinement profiter de ces messes-basse.

– _Ah ouais ?_ s'étonna le chauve, en chuchotant également. _C'est bizarre, il a pas l'air bien fort pourtant, je sens même pas son Reiatsu.  
– Ouais, je sais pas...  
– Il est sacrément balèze le vieux Riku-chan_, leur murmura alors Son Gokū.

Les deux autres sursautèrent et lui jetèrent un regard mauvais.

– _Au fait, Renji_ , reprit Ikakku à voix haute. _T'es déjà rentré de mission ? Vous avez arrêté Rukia ?  
– Bah ouais_, répliqua Renji en montrant du doigt un groupe de personnes derrière lui, parmi lesquelles une jeune fille ligotée.

Gokū regarda à son tour et un individu attira aussitôt son attention. C'était un grand homme mince aux longs cheveux noirs. Son allure noble n'était cependant pas ce qui fascinait tant le guerrier, car il avait beau l'analyser, il ne décelait dans sa posture posée aucune ouverture.

 _* Le seul fait de croiser son regard me rappelle mon combat face à Tien Shinhan... *_

Renji avait remarqué l'expression sur le visage de Gokū.

– _Décidément t'es pas d'ici toi... Mais t'es suffisamment doué pour réaliser ce qu'est un capitaine. Cet homme est Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division._

Le dénommé Byakuya tourna les yeux, croisant ceux de Gokū avec un air d'indifférence. Et soudain, la surprise se dessina sur son visage et il se tourna en observant le partenaire du guerrier.

– _Rikudō Sennin_ , le salua-t-il en abaissant poliment la tête.

Renji et Ikakku ouvrirent grand les yeux, surpris de voir un capitaine montrer tant de respect envers un inconnu ne dégageant aucune force.

Et étonnamment, le vieux sage semblait encore plus intéressé à la vue de la jeune fille qu'il maintenait ligotée à ses côtés. Ses yeux l'observaient de son regard pénétrant, mettant mal à l'aise l'assemblée.

– _Euh_ , bredouilla Gokū pour mettre fin au malaise, _elle a pas l'air méchante, elle a fait quoi ?  
– Détrompe-toi_, grommela Renji à voix suffisamment audible pour être entendu de la jeune fille au loin. _Kuchiki Rukia s'est rendue coupable du crime de passation de pouvoirs auprès d'un humain.  
– Kuchiki ?_ répéta Gokū en regardant alternativement Byakuya et Rukia. _Mais alors...  
– Ouais, elle est la sœur du capitaine._

Byakuya semblait quant à lui plus préoccupé par le regard perçant d'Hagaromo. Désireux d'y mettre fin, il reprit sa route en emmenant sa prisonnière avec lui. Renji les rejoignit aussitôt et ils s'éloignèrent dans la masse des bâtiments.

Ikakku tourna la tête vers Gokū.

– _Bon, c'est OK, vous pouvez passer. Je sais pas trop ce que vous faîtes ici, mais si même un capitaine ne semble pas s'y opposer, alors c'est bon...  
– Merci !_ lui répondit aimablement le guerrier en lui tendant une main. _Moi c'est Son Gokū._

L'autre, d'abord surpris, eut un sourire provocateur.

– _Ikakku Madarame... D'après Renji t'es balèze. Faudra qu'on voit ça...  
– Avec plaisir !_ répliqua Gokū, sourcils froncés, sourire aux lèvres.

Après s'être serrés la main, ils se séparèrent, Gokū reprenant sa route aux côtés du sage.

– _Dîtes, Riku-chan_ , fit le guerrier, _qu'est-ce que le Reiatsu ?_

Son interlocuteur fixait l'horizon, l'air pensif.

– _Le Reiatsu est la manifestation de la puissance d'un Reiroku._

Gokū fronça les sourcils.

– _Le Reiroku n'est qu'un autre nom pour le Yin dilué_ , répondit le sage à la question muette du guerrier. _Il s'agit donc de l'énergie spirituelle dont dispose chaque être vivant.  
– Quelque chose me surprend quand même..._ reprit Gokū d'un air pensif. _Lorsque j'ai senti la puissance de ce Byakuya..._

Il regarda sa main en fronçant les sourcils.

– _Sa puissance me semblait grande mais loin de celle que j'avais atteinte avant ma mort..._

Il s'arrêta un bref instant, pensif.

– _Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être beaucoup plus fort...  
– Ton estimation m'apparaît relativement juste.  
– Alors... J'ai régressé ?!_

Il se rendit compte que le Rikudō Sennin poursuivait sa route et dut courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

– _Tu touches du doigt l'intérêt de ton entraînement, Son Gokū_ , dit alors le sage. _Avec ta mort, tu as perdu ton corps, ne conservant que ton énergie spirituelle, ton point faible._

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil.

– _Ce n'est pas pour rien si je t'ai enseigné les bases de l'énergie. Ce faisant, j'ai préparé ton esprit à certaines sollicitations par leur compréhension. Par analogie avec un entraînement physique, considère qu'il s'agissait d'une forme d'échauffement... Ah, et, concernant les Shinigami, tu apprendras bien assez vite à ne pas les juger trop hâtivement._

Les lèvres de Gokū s'étirèrent en un grand sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux Rinnegan du Rikudō Sennin.

– _Ça tombe bien, j'avais hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses !_

Il retrouva son air sérieux.

– _Mais d'ailleurs, j'y pense, les autres ne ressentaient pas votre... Euh... Reiatsu... Et à vrai dire, moi non plus, je n'ai jamais ressenti votre Ki...  
– Il aurait été ennuyeux que tu le sentisses.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Parce qu'entraîner un Super Saiya-jin God ne serait assurément pas aussi passionnant... !_

Face au regard perdu de son interlocuteur, le Rikudō Sennin pouffa. Gokū, comme contaminé par la bonne humeur du sage, ne put se retenir de rire à son tour. Et c'est dans cette bonne ambiance que le maître et l'élève poursuivirent le chemin au milieu des majestueux bâtiments de la Soul Society.

– _Au fait..._ reprit Gokū, retrouvant son sérieux. _Y'a quoi de mal à partager ses pouvoirs avec des humains ?_

Le vieil homme, continuant de marcher, lui jeta un bref regard en biais.

– _Trouves-tu anormal d'être puni pour cela ?  
– Bah... Ouais, ça va à l'encontre du Ninshū, non ?  
– Oh_, sourit le sage, _il semblerait que mes précédentes heures de cours n'aient pas été totalement vaines..._

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur marche jusqu'à arriver sur une intersection de deux chemins. Le Rikudō Sennin s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir.

– _On est perdus ?_ demanda Gokū.  
– _Perdus ?_ répéta Hagaromo. _Hum, non, seulement, ces deux chemins peuvent nous mener là où nous nous rendons.  
– Alors quel est le problème ?  
– Il n'y en a pas._

Ils attendirent encore. Le jeune homme s'impatientait légèrement. Son partenaire de route le remarqua.

– _Alors, Son Gokū, quel chemin préfères-tu ?  
– Euh..._

Le guerrier regarda des deux côtés. Il s'agissait de ruelles assez similaires.

– _Bah... Ça m'est égal..._

Voyant que le sage n'avait pas l'intention de faire le premier pas, il soupira.

– _Hum... On a qu'à prendre à gauche.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– J'en sais rien, faut bien choisir, non ?  
– Soit. Dans ce cas, tu prends à gauche, je prends à droite.  
– Pourquoi ?!  
– Pourquoi pas ?_

Résigné, Son Gokū s'engagea seul dans la ruelle qu'il avait choisie, se séparant du Rikudō Sennin qui prenait l'autre chemin. Et ils marchèrent tous deux dans de nouvelles ruelles, progressant parmi les bâtiments.

– _Et laissons-nous guider par les joies du hasard..._ murmura le vieil homme.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un individu fit son apparition, sortant visiblement d'un chemin perpendiculaire. Il était grand, ses cheveux étaient châtain et il portait des lunettes. Plus important : c'était un capitaine, à en juger par sa tenue semblable à celle de Byakuya.

– _En parlant de coïncidence..._ reprit alors le sage.

Les yeux du capitaine se tournèrent et croisèrent les Rinnegan du Rikudō Sennin. Ce dernier laissa transparaître un imperceptible sourire.

– _Bonjour, capitaine Aizen._

* * *

– _Kurama, je suis sur le point de mourir._

Ainsi fut réveillé l'effroyable démon Renard à neuf queues. Celui-ci se releva brutalement dans sa cage, avec une fluidité de mouvement ne dissimulant pas sa corpulence surnaturelle.

– _Ignir ?_ murmura d'une voix rauque le Kyūbi, répondant à l'appel du dragon de feu.


	68. Adieux et retrouvailles

L'image spirituelle du Dragon de Feu apparaissait au Démon Renard à neuf queues. Dire qu'il était mal en point aurait été un doux euphémisme. Tout le flanc gauche de la créature ailée avait été arraché.

À cette image, les sourcils du Renard se froncèrent comme jamais.

– _Qu'est-ce que... ?!  
– Avant que je ne m'éteigne, écoute-moi, Kurama..._

* * *

– _Ainsi s'achève la grandeur du légendaire Ignir, le Roi Dragon de Feu_ , commenta au loin le plus terrible mage noir.

Depuis l'horizon, Zeref observait la scène du dernier combat de l'être qui, comme lui, avait traversé les siècles. Il n'était pas seul. Trois individus l'accompagnaient.

L'un d'eux avait les cheveux châtains mi-longs, le visage marqué par une cicatrice horizontale passant sur son nez. Installée sur son dos se tenait une roue de métal à 12 branches.

– _God Serena_ , murmura le mage noir à son adresse. _Tu es le plus puissant de ce continent. Je te laisse te charger du reste ici.  
– Alors c'est pour ça que vous nous avez réunis devant ce spectacle ?_ s'étonna le concerné.

Observant la scène de destruction à l'horizon, son regard orgueilleux s'éclaircit.

– _Ça signifie que vous m'autorisez à affronter Acnologia ?  
– Fais comme bon te semble_, répliqua le mage noir qui sembla se désintéresser de lui.

Ses yeux s'étaient tournés en direction de ceux d'une femme de grande taille dont la longue chevelure écarlate était soigneusement coiffée en nattes séparées par des cercles d'or. Un grand chapeau noir recouvert de fourrure blanche ombrageait son visage soigneusement maquillé.

– _Eileen_ , reprit Zeref en la fixant, presque avec nostalgie.

La concernée lui sourit avec un soupçon de provocation dans le regard.

– _Votre Majestée_ , murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant. _Que souhaitez-vous me faire subir ?  
– Je te donne pleins pouvoirs sur le continent d'Arbaless._

L'assurance presque outrageante qu'affichait Eileen laissa soudain place à la surprise.

– _Mais... Arbaless est... Il s'agit de votre empire... !  
– Plus pour longtemps_, répliqua le mage noir.  
– _Votre Majestée... !_ intervint alors le quatrième individu en fronçant les sourcils.

Son âge avancé marqué par ses longs cheveux et barbe blancs n'en laissait pas moins deviner une vivacité d'esprit hors du commun. Sa longue toge pâle recouvrant une cape noire dont des pics sortaient derrière sa tête forçaient le respect de cet individu majestueux.

– _Qu'y a-t-il, August ?_ demanda le concerné.  
– _Cela ressemble à des adieux..._

– Alors vous avez finalement trouvé un moyen de mourir ?  
– Mourir, c'est partir un peu...

murmura Zeref d'un air pensif.  
– _Je vois...  
– Mais je peux avoir encore davantage._

Le vieil homme soupira.

– _J'imagine que cela a un rapport avec le cinquième individu qui vient de nous rejoindre..._ murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

God Serena pivota pour observer le nouvel arrivant, tandis qu'Eileen tournait sa tête d'un air intrigué.

– _Je suis impressionné que vous ayez survécu après avoir croisé la route d'Acnologia..._ murmura Zeref d'air un pensif tandis qu'au loin semblaient s'illuminer les cieux. _Orochimaru.  
– Votre Majestée_, le salua avec une ironie absolue le concerné.

* * *

– _Qui..._ murmura le démon Renard.  
– _...  
– Qui t'a fait ça ?_ reprit Kurama.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme jamais face au regard de plus en plus éteint d'un dragon en fin de vie. Cependant, l'étincelle sembla renaître l'espace d'une fraction de seconde dans le cœur de l'être de feu.

– _Alors finalement..._ murmura difficilement Ignir avec un léger sourire face à la rage terrifiante de Kyūbi.

Soudain apparut dans cette communication extra-dimensionnelle une troisième créature. C'était un dragon noir que nul n'avait jamais osé défier jusqu'alors, celui-là même qui se tenait au dessus d'Ignir qu'il venait de terrasser et qu'il s'apprêtait à achever du souffle d'énergie pure qu'il condensait dans sa gueule.

Son regard remarqua alors Kyūbi, témoin spirituel de cette conclusion.

Le temps sembla momentanément se figer.

Les ailes d'Acnologia voletaient avec une lenteur extrême, bercées par ce même souffle apocalyptique qui animait les neuf queues de Kurama. Les deux créatures s'observèrent, se jaugèrent et se défièrent dans un silence que même le temps ne semblait oser rompre...

En dépit des années-lumière les séparant, le Bijū et le Dragon semblaient se reconnaître mutuellement une forme de respect primitif, seulement égalé par la rage devenant haine à l'idée seule de cette réalité.

Voyant qu'Acnologia prêt à mettre fin aux jours d'un Ignir agonisant, le Démon Renard dressa ses neuf queues et sortit les crocs.

– _Ne fais pas ça._

Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre.

– _Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ?_ murmura alors Acnologia en tournant son regard de mort en direction du terrifiant Bijū.

Il détourna son attention. Kyūbi sortit les griffes. Mais c'était vain. Il n'était que témoin.

Il avait beau hurler, rugir et se déchaîner, cela ne faisait qu'amplifier le rire démoniaque du Dragon de l'Apocalypse qui poursuivait son action sans interruption.

Et il tira.

Un flash lumineux enveloppa toute la scène.

Et Ignir de prononcer ses dernières paroles...

– _... Tu étais mon ami._

* * *

Lorsque le capitaine Aizen avait croisé le regard si pénétrant de l'ermite Rikudō, une brève tension s'était faite ressentir, qui n'avait pas échappé à Gokū, lequel évoluait plus loin au milieu des bâtisses.

Cependant, l'effet avait été si rapide que même l'attention du guerrier n'avait su totalement capter cette puissante qui, dès lors, lui apparaissait presque onirique.

Sourcils froncés, ses sens étaient tellement concentrés ailleurs qu'il manqua de bousculer un individu. Ou peut-être aurait-il été plus juste d'estimer qu'ils se seraient mutuellement rentrés dedans, car à l'évidence, l'autre n'était pas bien frêle. Et, comme Gokū, il regardait ailleurs.

– _Toi aussi tu l'as sentie ?_ murmura l'individu au visage marqué de multiples cicatrices, autant de signes d'un passé particulièrement violent.

Face à l'absence de réponse du guerrier, l'autre tourna vers lui son unique oeil visible – l'autre étant dissimulé par un cache – avant de poursuivre.

– _Cette puissance alléchante..._

Plus loin, le visage d'Aizen s'était changé en un sourire aimable à la vue du sage.

– _Cher Rikudō Sennin. Cela faisait longtemps. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
– Les affaires, Aizen, les affaires...  
– J'imagine que ces... Affaires... Sont en lien avec votre étonnant disciple ?  
– Vos sens et votre intelligence n'ont visiblement pas diminué.  
– Vous me flattez_, murmura Aizen avec délicatesse en s'inclinant légèrement.

Poursuivant leur marche côte à côte, le vieux sage et l'ingénieux capitaine ressemblaient à un père et son fils se parlant du bon vieux temps.

– _Et comment vont vos affaires ?_ demanda alors Hagoromo.  
– _La routine d'un capitaine ne saurait sans doute captiver l'attention d'un sage de votre envergure.  
– Détrompez-vous : ce qui se fait de plus exquis se trouve parfois dans les détails...  
– Je ne peux qu'en convenir.  
– À ce propos, mon excursion m'a fait croiser la route de la jeune Kuchiki._

Là où Aizen répondait toujours du tac au tac, la sensibilité extrême du Rikudō Sennin remarqua l'infime fraction de seconde supplémentaire qu'il s'accorda cette fois.

– _J'ai appris pour son arrestation_ , réagit le capitaine. _C'est une bien sombre nouvelle...  
– Vous y opposez-vous ?  
– Allons, cher ami, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de m'opposer aux lois...  
– En parlant de pouvoir..._

Le Rikudō Senin le fixa.

– _Comment appelez-vous celui qui se trouve scellé dans le corps de cette jeune femme ?_

 _* Il sait_ , comprit aussitôt Aizen. _*_

 _– On ne peut rien vous cacher, Rikudō Sennin_ , lui confia-t-il sans toutefois perdre son sourire serein.

Le sage s'approcha du capitaine avec calme et posa une main sur son épaule.

– _Mon cher Aizen. Il est évident que vous êtes ici le... Hum..._

Il effectua une légère pression sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur, mettant ce dernier en état de tension extrême toutefois parfaitement dissimulée.

– _... Le méchant de l'histoire_ , poursuivit alors le Rikudō Sennin.

Son regard perçant ne manqua pas de toucher avec encore plus d'intensité le capitaine qui, d'un mouvement d'une vivacité plus rapide que l'éclair, avait déjà apposé sa main sur le manchon de son épée.

Au loin, Gokū et Kenpachi ressentirent de nouveau, cette fois-ci sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'incroyable Reiatsu qu'ils avaient perçu.

 _* Ça dépasse le niveau que Piccolo et moi avons atteint à notre apogée... ! *_

Toutefois, lorsque l'épée d'Aizen sortit de quelques millimètre de son fourreau, la définition du mot "puissance" prit un tout autre sens.

Le Sereitei tout entier sembla trembler sous la seule pression spirituelle émanant de cet individu.

Il ne fit alors plus aucun doute que les paroles du Rikudō Sennin n'étaient pas infondées. Un tel pouvoir dépassait la conception de la plupart des esprit et ne pouvait vraisemblablement être l'œuvre d'un individu normal.

Cela ne retira cependant rien au regard amusé du sage dont les Rinnegan fixaient l'infime surface mise à nue de l'épée.

– _Intéressant Zanpakutō_ , se contenta-t-il de commenter.  
– _C'est la première fois que Kyōka Suigetsu, mon illusion totale, est mise à défaut...  
– Un esprit tel que le vôtre en doutait-il ?_ murmura le sage d'un ton espiègle.  
– _Assurément pas_ , répliqua son interlocuteur en toute confiance. _Mais l'observation d'un tel pouvoir est... fascinante._

Soudain, deux autres capitaines firent irruption derrière le Rikudō Sennin. L'un d'eux avait d'étonnants cheveux argentés et semblait sourire étrangement en conservant ses yeux clos. L'autre avait la peau bien plus mate et était visiblement aveugle.

– _Gin, Tōsen_ , les salua Aizen d'un ton calme.  
– _Un problème, capitaine Aizen ?_ demanda Gin.  
– _Aucun_ , répondit le concerné. _Je m'entretiens simplement avec un vieil ami.  
– Je ne sens pas son Reiatsu, ni même sa présence_, analysa Tōsen. _Je ne connais qu'un seul individu capable d'une telle prouesse...  
– Bien vu_, répliqua Gin en conservant un sourire figé, de la sueur coulant toutefois sur ses tempes. _C'est le Rikudō Sennin._

Les deux posèrent chacun leur main contre le pommeau de leur épée en se plaçant de part et d'autre de l'aïeul des Shinobi.

– _Votre équipe semble au complet_ , murmura ce dernier sans même se retourner.  
– _Quelle perspicacité_ , répliqua Aizen. _Vous ne semblez absolument pas dérangé à cette idée.  
– Le devrais-je ?  
– Eh bien, pour vous parler franchement, si nous vous attaquions tous les trois..._

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aizen.

– _J'estime nos chances de victoire à 0,01%.  
– Cela semble peu.  
– En effet_, murmura le capitaine en réajustant ses lunettes de son index. _Il serait d'autant plus idiot de nous en prendre à vous que les autres capitaines sont en alerte suite à ma brève démonstration de force. Ils ne vont probablement pas tarder à nous rejoindre, et n'apprécieraient pas de nous voir combattre le fameux sage vénéré que vous êtes. Vous vous demandez donc sans doute ce qui me rend si confiant ?  
– Vous avez vraisemblablement une raison seyante.  
– Vous me connaissez trop bien._

Son sourire s'agrandit face au regard pénétrant du sage.

– _Le fait que mes chances de victoire soient si faibles et que vous ayez percé à jour mes intentions réelles – probablement depuis bien longtemps – est la raison de mon assurance.  
– Votre état d'esprit positif est admirable.  
– En fait, cher Rikudō Sennin... Je me dis simplement que, si en dépit de vos connaissances et de vos pouvoirs... Si, alors que tout semble indiquer que vous seriez en mesure de le faire aisément, vous ne vous êtes jamais opposé à moi..._

Il posa à son tour une main sur l'épaule du sage et le fixa avec intensité.

– _C'est qu'il existe une raison qui vous retient de le faire._

L'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur sembla rassurer ses deux acolytes.

– _J'ignore cependant laquelle, et je dois admettre que cette vision empirique est quelque peu inconfortable..._

Son regard se fit plus éclairé.

– _Mais j'imagine que la présence de votre nouveau disciple est un début de réponse ?_

Le sol se mit soudain à trembler. Le Rikudō Sennin et les trois capitaines restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que ce calme temporaire ne fût troublé par la destruction d'une bâtisse voisine. Immédiatement après, au milieu des gravats se relevait la silhouette d'un homme à travers la poussière.

C'était Son Gokū. Il semblait déjà épuisé, mais surexcité tandis qu'il regardait son adversaire l'approcher.  
Le capitaine qu'il combattait le rejoignit, sourire aux lèvres, épée sur l'épaule.

– _Incroyable_ , s'exclama Gokū. _T'es aussi fort que je l'étais avant de mourir !  
– Je te kiffe, gamin !_ fit son adversaire dont le regard de son unique œil visible transpirait l'adrénaline du combat.  
– _Ce n'est pas une raison pour détruire la Soul Society_ , répliqua derrière eux un homme âgé.

Gokū sentit brutalement ses jambes s'alourdir face à la puissance spirituelle du nouvel arrivant. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au maître des tortues. Mais il était terriblement plus puissant.

Il était entouré de deux autres capitaines.

– _Capitaine-commandant Yamamoto_ , le salua le sage.

Gokū ouvrit grand les yeux.

 _* Alors ce vieux type ultra balèze, c'est... C'est le chef des capitaines ? *_

Il commençait à mieux comprendre les dires du gardien géant, lorsque celui-ci l'avait informé de la puissance des individus à l'intérieur de cette cité. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer aussi rapidement tant d'individus égalant voire dépassant allègrement son meilleur niveau. C'était à la fois perturbant et terriblement excitant.

– _Rikudō Sennin, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo_ , répliqua le chef des capitaines en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Le sage sentit soudain quelqu'un taper du doigt sur son épaule. En se retournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un des deux capitaines arrivés avec le chef. C'était un grand homme aux longs cheveux ondulés coiffés en une queue de cheval sous son chapeau de paille. Le kimono rose à fleurs qu'il portait par dessus son uniforme de capitaine n'en retirait rien à son apparente virilité marquée par sa pilosité importante.

Il tendait la main avec un petit air cajoleur sur le visage, ses yeux brillant d'émerveillement. C'était comme s'il se trouvait face au héros de son enfance.

– _Je peux avoir un autographe ?  
– Shunsui !_ s'exclama le dernier capitaine en présence, visiblement offensé par son comportement.

C'était un homme svelte aux longs cheveux blancs contrastant avec ses sourcils noirs qui fixaient sévèrement son collègue.

– _T'es pas compréhensif, Ukitake..._ bouda Shunsui. _C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a droit à la visite du Rikudō Sennin !  
– Suivez-moi_, interrompit le capitaine-commandant après avoir jeté un regard appuyé en direction du Saiya-jin, coupant court aux discussions diverses.  
– _Son Gokū ?_ l'invita le sage, marchant aux côtés du vieux Yamamoto.

Les trois individus s'éloignèrent ainsi des capitaines.

– _Ah, j'allais oublier..._ murmura le sage qui s'arrêta un bref instant, tournant son regard vers les gravats causés par le bref combat entre Gokū et le capitaine qu'il combattait.

Aussitôt, les ruines semblèrent s'animer pour se reformer d'elles-même en la bâtisse qu'elles composaient.

– _Vous avez un élève prometteur, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo-san_ , murmura Aizen d'une voix mielleuse en les regardant s'éloigner. _J'espère que nous nous reverrons, Son Gokū-san..._

* * *

Dans l'un des plus rapides vaisseaux de la galaxie, flottant lentement au milieu d'un liquide verdâtre régénérant, le jeune Kimimaro rouvrait les yeux pour la première fois depuis son coma.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps car les signaux que lui envoyait son corps répondaient déjà à toutes ses questions. C'était là sa renaissance.

Les maux de sa maladie avaient été balayés par cette technologie particulièrement avancée. Il était guéri.

Un girophare sur la machine s'alluma soudain tandis que le liquide était peu à peu évacué. Le masque relié aux turbines d'assistance respiratoire se retira alors de la bouche du jeune homme tandis que la cuve s'ouvrait.

Kimimaro posa pied à terre. Au même moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et quatre individus entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Tandis que Zakuzi recouvrait le corps nu du jeune ninja d'une serviette, Jūgo abaissait poliment la tête devant lui et Karin ainsi que Suigetsu semblaient exprimer un certain respect.

– _Sommes-nous proches d'Orochimaru-sama ?_ furent les premières paroles du jeune homme.  
– _Plus proches que jamais_ , répondit Zakuzi. _Nous sommes déjà en orbite autour de la planète des dragons. Nous attendions votre réveil pour atterrir._

Sur ces mots, l'ex-soldat de l'empire retourna au poste de commande. Le vaisseau sembla trembler, indiquant un changement de rythme ici synonyme d'atterrissage.

Le regard de Kimimaro croisa celui d'Haku, qui venait de rejoindre les trois autres ninjas. Les deux jeunes se toisèrent un moment.

– _Que fait-on de lui ?_ demanda Jūgo en remarquant son expression sérieuse.  
– _J'aurais pu te tuer à plusieurs reprises..._ murmura Kimimaro à l'adresse de Haku.  
– _Moi aussi_ , répliqua le concerné en jetant un œil à la cuve.

Les deux se fixèrent intensément.

– _Es-tu prêt à suivre Orochimaru ?_ demanda alors le plus fidèle disciple de celui-ci.  
– _Si cela peut me permettre de me venger..._

Kimimaro ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

– _On fait quoi ?_ demanda Suigetsu.

Gardant le silence un moment, le chef du petit groupe finit par rouvrir les yeux, déterminé.

– _On le garde, pour l'instant. Ses capacités peuvent être intéressantes. S'il nous fait faux bond, je m'en chargerais personnellement..._

Il y eut une secousse. Tous les ninjas se rattrapèrent quelque part, sauf Kimimaro dont les pieds étaient solidement fixés au sol du vaisseau par le Chakra, lui assurant l'équilibre.

– _Atterrissage réussi !_ s'exclama Zakuzi, depuis la pièce principale.

Tous restèrent silencieux tandis que le volatile bipède les rejoignait, fixant son Scouter sur sa tête.

– _Quelque part dehors..._ murmura Kimimaro en s'avançant vers la porte du vaisseau qui se dépressurisait pour s'ouvrir lentement. _Il nous attend... Orochimaru-sama..._

Jūgo semblait marcher sur ses traces. Suigetsu et Karin se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil inquiet et le suivirent. Zakuzi fronça les sourcils tandis que la porte s'ouvrait complètement.

– _J'espère que nous le trouverons facilement...  
– Je pense que oui_, murmura Haku.  
– _Hein ? Qu'en sais-tu, gamin ?_ s'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête dans sa direction.  
– _Regardez plutôt devant vous_ , répliqua l'ancien disciple de Zabuza.

Zakuzi percuta le dos de Jūgo.

– _Bon sang_ , maugréa-t-il. _C'est pas le moment de faire une pause..._

Mais tandis que ses yeux – et son Scouter – regardaient par delà la stature imposante de l'adolescent roux, il remarqua soudain qu'une silhouette les attendait au loin.

Cet homme était encore plus fort que durant leur dernière rencontre. Car Zakuzi reconnaissait ce visage.

C'était celui de Zeref.

Le corps de l'ex-soldat de l'empire se mit à trembler. Que venait-il faire ici ? Pourquoi les attendait-il ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ?  
Il jeta un œil aux ninjas. Malgré leur nombre, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Ils étaient tous en danger...

Alors, à sa grande surprise, Kimimaro s'avança.

– _Lequel des deux..._ murmura le jeune homme, la voix tremblante d'un mélange d'émotion et de menace.

Son regard semblait captivé par celui du mystérieux individu qui se tenait face à lui. Car, détail important, la puissance n'était pas le seul élément ayant légèrement changé chez Zeref ; ses yeux avaient cette allure reptilienne que tous les subordonnés d'Orochimaru reconnaissaient.

 **Spoiler**

– _Lequel des deux êtes-vous... ?_


	69. L'autre

– _Lequel des deux ?_ répondit le mystérieux individu face à Kimimaro et son équipe.

Il regardait ses mains avec fascination, contemplant en silence cet ultime corps qui était le sien.

– _Qui suis-je ? ..._

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur le front de Kimimaro, reflétant la douce tension s'infiltrant au cœur de l'équipe venue de l'espace.

– _Suis-je Orochimaru ?_ poursuivit d'une voix énigmatique l'être sibyllin. _Suis-je Zeref ?_

Jūgo se plaça aux côtés de Kimimaro, prêt à le protéger. L'individu semblait les ignorer, trop concentré qu'il était à se contempler.

– _Ne suis-je ni l'un, ni l'autre ?_

Haku avait déjà pensé à cette dernière hypothèse. Cet individu pouvait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait appris par Kabuto l'existence d'un être dont la puissance dépassait probablement celle du fameux Zeref ainsi qu'Orochimaru, un certain dragon noir...

Cette idée germait également dans l'esprit de Zakuzi, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

 _* Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... Acnologia ? *_

Il était aux premières loges lorsqu'un soldat réputé de l'empire avait combattu l'homme-dragon de l'apocalypse, suivant directement le combat depuis le quartier général de l'Empire. Et il avait ainsi pu se rendre compte de la terrifiante démonstration de force de celui que nul n'avait jamais vaincu.

Et si Zeref l'avait inquiété lors de leur rencontre après atterrissage, Acnologia était quant à lui la personnification même de la violence.

Si celui face à eux était Acnologia, c'était là le pire scénario possible...

Et il serait inutile de fuir. Un tel acte ne ferait qu'accélérer un destin inéluctable en réveillant prématurément les instincts prédateurs du plus haut échelon de la chaîne alimentaire de la planète.

– _Mais à vrai dire_ , reprit celui qui leur faisait face, _je ne suis ni Orochimaru, ni Zeref, ni même aucun des deux... Alors, qui suis-je ?_

 _* Hein ?_ s'étonna Suigetsu en se tournant vers Karin en quête de compréhension. _*_

Mais la jeune Uzumaki ne semblait vraiment pas en état de jouer aux devinettes, trop perturbée qu'elle était par celui qui leur faisait face. Son visage était d'une pâleur aussi extrême que la rougeur de ses cheveux et de nombreuses gouttes humectaient son visage transformé par le choc.

– _Oh..._ murmura l'inquiétant personnage en la fixant de ses yeux reptiliens. _Tu sembles perturbée... Je vois... C'est la nature de mon énergie qui trouble tes sens... ?_

 _* S'il connaît le pouvoir de cette fille_ , analysa Zakuzi, _alors c'est forcément Orochimaru. *_

– Ah, vraiment ?

murmura l'autre dont les yeux se tournèrent vers l'ex-soldat de l'empire.

Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, inquiet, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'adressait à lui alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé mot.

– _Kimimaro_ , reprit alors l'individu, _ta loyauté est admirable. Il en va de même pour toi, Jūgo, malgré ta clairvoyance suffisante pour réaliser que t'opposer à moi serait sot._

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Suigetsu qui se mit en garde, terrifié.

– _Tu te demandes ce qui me prend ?_

 _* Bon sang_ , pensa le jeune garçon, _ce type lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?! *_

Le regard de l'autre sembla briller.

 _* Non_ , se rassura Suigetsu en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. _C'est impossible... Ce type, peu importe qui il est, est juste en plein délire... Et il semble qu'il ait les connaissances d'Orochimaru, d'où l'illusion qu'il donne de connaître notre état d'esprit... Attends, je sais, j'ai un moyen de le prouver... *_

Il fixa droit dans les yeux les iris en formes de fentes de leur interlocuteur.

 _* TU N'ES QU'UN PÉDOPHILE REPTILIEN ASEXUEL !_ pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces. _*_

Il ferma les yeux, le corps tremblant, l'étonnante crainte d'avoir été entendu le tiraillant. Puis il rouvrit un œil, suivi du deuxième, voyant l'individu qui semblait totalement impassible.

 _* Ouf_ , se dit-il. _Même si j'y croyais pas trop, j'aurais pas été dans la merde en cas d'erreur... *_

 _– Haku_ , reprit l'autre dont les yeux s'étaient tournés en direction de l'unique personne à laquelle il ne s'était pas adressée.

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils de surprise à l'entente de son nom.

– _Comment connaissez-vous...  
– Ta détermination force le respect. Parcourir des années-lumière dans le seul but de sauver ton ancien mentor est... intéressant..._

Alors, tous les visages se contractèrent en même temps.

Haku n'avait jamais fait partie de l'entourage connu d'Orochimaru. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que cet individu l'eût connu. Mais, plus troublant encore, l'objectif du jeune garçon n'avait été évoqué qu'une fois dans le vaisseau, entre deux mondes...

Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

Dès lors, il devint évident que l'hypothèse effrayante d'origine était la vraie. Cet homme, peu importe qui il était, s'introduisait dans les pensées avec la facilité d'un serpent dans un terrier de lapin.

À cette pensée, Suigetsu voulut disparaître, se rendant compte qu'il avait forcément entendu ses réflexions particulièrement offensantes à son égard...

Fort heureusement pour lui, l'autre semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper.

– _Qui êtes-vous ?_ reprit Kimimaro en fronçant les sourcils. _Où se trouve Orochimaru-sama ?  
– Êtes-vous le mage noir Zeref ?_ ajouta Zakuzi d'une voix tremblante.

L'autre sourit.

– _Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis ni Orochimaru, ni Zeref, ni aucun des deux... Je suis..._

Il écarta les mains en fermant les yeux.

– _Je suis les deux._

Sa révélation mit un certain temps à être avalée par son assemblée, mais les yeux de Kimimaro semblaient briller.

– _Vous avez pris possession de cet autre corps ?  
– Pris possession ? Non, je l'ai sublimé..._

Il se mit lentement à marcher d'un air pensif.

– _Combiner une technique interdite volant l'âme d'un corps à un corps habité par une âme immortelle génère une contradiction magnifique...  
– Une contradiction ?_ répéta Kimimaro.  
– _La fusion des âmes..._

Kimimaro semblait en proie à un véritable combat intérieur. Ses sourcils se fronçaient sans arrêt et il tremblait, comme si ses jambes peinaient à maintenir son corps debout.  
C'est donc sans surprise qu'il tomba à genoux. À l'instar de sa chair, son esprit ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher tant le trouble était grand. Sa raison de vivre lui était inconnue. Il n'avait plus de repère.

La tête baissée contre le sol, il ne vit pas ses yeux se brouiller ni les larmes qui y coulaient tomber, goutte après goutte, sur ce sol herbeux d'un nouveau monde.

Ses partenaires, tendus, assistaient dans un silence religieux à cet étonnante émotion émanant de celui que jusqu'alors rien ne semblait pouvoir rompre.

Déconcerté, Jūgo voulut poser une main rassurante au contact de son ami, mentor et supérieur. Mais il fut devancé.

Kimimaro avait bien sentit ces doigts froids effleurer sa nuque jusqu'à l'en faire frissonner, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, et croisa les yeux si magnifiques qui avaient hanté ses plus beaux rêves, une douce chaleur de réconfort l'envahit soudainement. Une fois encore, il s'était perdu et une fois encore, il avait été sauvé, par ces yeux qui représentaient absolument tout pour lui.

Car celui qui possédait en lui tout ce qu'Orochimaru avait été se tenait à présent debout, devant lui, l'émerveillant de sa grandeur au point que Kimimaro ne s'imaginait guère rester dans une autre position qu'à genoux.

– _Alors on doit vous appeler comment ?_ demanda Suigetsu, en quête de proposition. _Zerefimaru ?  
– Il reste Orochimaru-sama_, coupa Kimimaro en fixant Suigetsu d'un air menaçant, le faisant se recroqueviller.  
– _Hum..._ murmura l'inquiétant mage-ninja en fixant de ses yeux reptiliens son assemblée. _Il est intéressant de constater l'impact des noms que l'on donne aux choses... Si vous souhaitez et ne pouvez me concevoir autrement que par cette portion de réalité, alors soit, je suis Orochimaru._

Il marchait lentement dans leur direction. Les rangs se desserrèrent aussitôt à son passage tandis qu'il s'avançait en direction du vaisseau.

– _Et lui_ , demanda-t-il à Zakuzi en posant une main contre le métal encore chaud de l'engin spatial, _quel nom lui donne-t-on ?  
– On l'appelle généralement le B_, répondit l'interrogé, _car il est le deuxième plus rapide de la galaxie. Mais son nom complet est Bushido.  
– Le Bussshhhido_, répéta la nouvelle forme d'Orochimaru d'un air songeur, sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, insistant particulièrement sur un sifflement serpentin dans sa prononciation qui dressa les poils sur la nuque de Suigetsu. _Quel joli nom..._

Il entra à l'intérieur du désormais intégralement nommé Bushido.

– _M... Maître ?_ demanda alors Kimimaro en regardant avec surprise le concerné à l'intérieur de l'engin. _Quelle est la suite ?  
– La suite ?_ répéta Orochimaru en se retournant, l'ombre du vaisseau ne dissimulant que partiellement son sourire.

Il fixa l'horizon.

– _Il existait sur ce monde de nombreux dragons. La plupart sont morts, certains sont en devenir et l'un d'eux les domine tous..._

Il semblait pensif.

– _Cependant, la faculté que vous avez pu constater m'est issue du pouvoir des dragons. Il semble que leur lien particulier avec l'énergie naturelle soit plus ancestral que pour n'importe quelle autre créature de l'Univers... C'est la raison de ma capacité à m'engouffrer dans les esprits. C'est aussi ce qui me fait théoriser sur de potentiels contacts entre dragons et d'autres créatures puissantes astronomiquement éloignées, telles que les Bijū..._

Un bref rictus sembla déformer son visage.

– _Mais plus que tout, rencontrer Acnologia a permis à mon esprit d'entrer en résonance avec le sien... et d'y découvrir... ce lien primitif et ancestral que tous les dragons ont et ignorent...  
– De quoi parlez-vous ?_ s'étonna Zakuzi, ne comprenant absolument rien.  
– _Acnologia est peut-être le plus puissant des dragons... Et sans doute mérite-t-il ici parmi eux son titre de Roi, mais..._

Son regard semblait briller dans l'obscurité.

– _Il en existe un autre... qui m'intrigue particulièrement...  
– Un autre ?_ répéta Zakuzi. _Un dragon ?_

Le regard du mystérieux Orochimaru se posa sur Suigetsu qui déglutit.

– _Toi qui aimes nommer les choses, je suis surpris que tu ne me l'aies toujours pas demandé...  
– Quel... est... son... nom ?_ demanda ainsi l'interpellé, tendu comme jamais.

Cette fois, le sourire de l'individu déformant son visage lui faisait ressembler trait pour trait à l'originel Orochimaru.

– _Shenron._


	70. Missions

Dissimulé à plusieurs kilomètres de ce nouvel Orochimaru, Gerald observait au loin l'équipe entrer dans le vaisseau à l'aide d'une longue-vue. Il ressentait plus que jamais l'intense douleur qui le lancinait sous sa clavicule droite.

– _Que vois-tu ?_ demanda Meldy, à ses côtés.

La jeune fille était tout ce qui restait de son ancien groupe, qui avait bien changé depuis le temps, Ultia ayant été remplacée par quatre personnes parmi lesquelles se tenait Cobra.

– _Je l'entends_ , fit ce dernier, _cet étrange murmure qui m'est familier... Il a donc bien réussi à reproduire mon pouvoir ?  
– Que faisons-nous ?_ demanda un individu à l'air endormi.

Gerald guettait l'ouverture. Ils étaient à bonne distance, suffisante pour n'avoir pas été repérés par l'étrange appareil de l'individu au physique d'oiseau.

– _Préparez-vous_ , fit Gerald. _C'est à la fois de Zeref et de cet Orochimaru dont il est question... Malgré nos passés dans des guildes noires, les forces obscures dont il est question nous dépassent..._

Il fronça les sourcils.

– _Mais nous devons tout donner... Pour ce monde..._

 _* Ce monde ?_ murmura alors une voix dans sa tête. _*_

Il s'écroula par terre, frappé par une pulsation douloureuse et intense au niveau de sa marque. Il se tourna, perturbé, et remarqua que tous les membres du groupe regardaient autour d'eux avec surprise. Cette voix, ils semblaient également l'entendre.

Par réflexe, Gerald regarda de nouveau dans sa longue-vue et un frisson parcourut son échine. Les yeux reptiliens du terrifiant mage-ninja le fixaient, malgré la distance.

 _* Ce monde n'est qu'un tremplin..._ entendit-il alors. _*_

Il tenta vainement de se boucher les oreilles mais ne fit qu'étaler les gouttes de sueur parsemant son visage.

 _* Même s'il regorge de richesses... *_

Sans quitter des yeux celui qui lui parlait dans son esprit, il se releva péniblement en dépit de la douleur.

 _* Tu pensais pouvoir m'arrêter... Qu'attends-tu ? Viens. *_

Mais Gerald se rendait compte du fossé incroyable qui les séparait. Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir utiliser le puissance de la marque d'Orochimaru contre lui réalisait que ce serait tout bonnement inutile. Et la vue de ses camarades, dont la volonté semblait avoir été balayée de l'intérieur, confirma la folie de sa résolution.

C'est ainsi que Gerald et son groupe restèrent immobiles, tremblant et transpirant, laissant le temps passer tandis que le vaisseau démarrait les moteurs, s'envolait et disparaissait dans les cieux.

Gerald s'écroula par terre, abbatu.

– _On ne pouvait simplement pas le combattre..._ le consola Meldy d'une voix douce.  
– _Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait... ?_ gémit Gerald en levant ses yeux terrifiés.  
– _C'était peut-être mieux, non ?_ marmonna Cobra. _Maintenant, Zeref et Orochimaru sont partis... D'une pierre deux coups, bon débarras !  
– Tu ne comprends pas...  
– Quoi ?  
– Ce qu'on a laissé partir..._

Un profond silence suivit ses paroles.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur.

– _C'est pas trop tôt !_ s'exclama le vieux Sannin, occupé à écrire.  
– _Aaah, il était flippant 'ttebayo !_ s'exclama le jeune Uzumaki.  
– _Hmm ?  
– Le dragon noir...  
– Le dragon noir ?  
– Acronomia, ou un truc comme ça.  
– Hmm..._

Le Sannin soupira.

– _J'vous jure !_ renchérit Naruto. _Ça paraissait tellement ré...  
– Je serais ravi de discuter avec toi de contes de fées et autres histoires de dragons_, coupa Jiraiya qui ferma son livre en écriture, _mais parfois, l'heure n'est plus à l'inspiration...  
– Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?  
– Nous sommes arrivés devant la ville de Shiraku_, répliqua Jiraiya.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

– _Shiraku ?_ répéta-t-il. _Vous pensez que votre princesse s'y trouve ?  
– C'est une possibilité..._ murmura Jiraiya. _Bien, maintenant approche, Naruto. Je vais t'apprendre certains secrets qui ont fait de moi le plus grand expert en recherche d'information du monde..._

Intrigué et curieux, le jeune Uzumaki s'avança en direction de son mentor, comprenant qu'il devrait jouer le rôle crucial de celui qui trouverait cette Tsunade, l'ermite l'accompagnant étant incapable de tenir debout.

Il tendit l'oreille et écouta, prêt à recevoir cet héritage du grand Sannin.

– _Il faut utiliser tes connaissances pour adapter la situation à ton cas_ , expliqua l'ermite. _Tsunade est une belle femme blonde. Toi aussi, tu es blond, même si tu n'es pas beau, ce qui vous fait un point commun._

Naruto s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Jiraiya poursuivit sans répit.

– _Tu devras donc te faire passer pour un garçon perdu cherchant sa mère.  
– OK, une vieille femme blonde_, marmonna Naruto.  
– _Une belle, pas une vieille !  
– Bah, elle a votre âge, non ?_

Jiraiya ferma les yeux et respira par les narines, cherchant son calme dans cette inspiration.

– _Rien d'autre, pour la description ?_ reprit Naruto. _Ça paraît peu..._

Mais le jeune ninja remarqua alors l'étincelle briller dans le regard de son aîné.

– _106_ , ajouta alors Jiraiya avec une assurance nouvelle, comme s'il sortait sa carte secrète.  
– _106 ?  
– 106.  
– Et je dois en faire quoi, de ce chiffre ?  
– C'est ton joker..._

Suite à cet étrange conseil d'un Sannin au visage rougeoyant, et absolument pas convaincu, Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais lorsqu'il se fut extrait par la gueule du batracien et retrouva sa taille normale, le jeune ninja ne trouva pas la ville qu'il s'attendait à voir. En lieu et place de ce qui aurait dû être une série de bâtiments, il n'y avait que des ruines.

Ce lieu avait connu le même sort que Konoha.

À cette vision, Naruto s'écroula par terre, à genoux devant cette nouvelle cité qui n'était plus que l'ombre de sa grandeur.

Jusqu'à quelle limite Raditz avait-il détruit le monde ?

Les larmes lui montèrent, encore une fois. Mais elles ne coulèrent pas, car déjà, du mouvement se faisait entendre parmi les décombres...

* * *

Son Gokū et ses deux aînés se tenaient dans une immense salle au cœur d'un bâtiment de prestige. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant, en prenant en compte le fait que leur guide était le chef des capitaines.

– _Que me vaut votre visite, cette fois, Hagoromo ?  
– Je passais dans le coin, et j'ai eu envie de vous saluer, cher ami..._

Fermant les yeux face à ses deux hôtes, le vieux Shinigami laissa entrevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé.

– _C'est aimable à vous. Veuillez nous excuser pour l'accueil quelque peu inconfortable. Nous ne vous attendions pas.  
– Ceci est parfaitement compréhensible loin de moi l'idée de vous en blâmer. Je suppose par ailleurs que vous avez d'autres esprits à fouetter et je n'ai pas la prétention d'estimer ma modeste présence comme prioritaire, surtout depuis la dernière décennie...  
– La dernière décennie ?_ répéta Yamamoto en fronçant les sourcils.  
– _Allons, j'ose espérer guère me fourvoyer en supposant que vous avez remarqué l'étonnant Reiatsu qui se dirige actuellement vers ce monde à une vitesse considérable..._

Suite aux paroles du Rikudō Sennin, l'attention de Gokū se fit clairement plus importante. Cela fut bien moins nettement visible sur les traits du vieux capitaine dont le visage ne montra aucune réaction particulière ; ses yeux, en revanche, trahirent son état piqué au vif, fixant sans ciller avec intensité les Rinnegan du sage.

Après un bref soupire mais sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.  
Gokū, surpris par cette réaction, s'apprêta à le suivre mais le Rikudō Sennin leva un bras à l'horizontal pour l'en empêcher.

Le Saiya-jin et l'Ōtsutsuki restèrent ainsi immobiles, attendant patiemment dans une grande pièce dont le silence résonnait de plus en plus fort à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Le jeune guerrier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction du vieil homme. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à rompre l'insupportable immobilisme ambiant en demandant des précisions au sage, le capitaine-commandant revint d'un pas lent, le regard soucieux. Il était accompagné d'un autre individu – un des rares capitaines que Son Gokū n'avait pas vus à leur arrivée, à en juger par sa tenue.

Et cet homme – ou ce qui s'en approchait – le guerrier l'aurait remarqué, à n'en point douter. Il ressemblait davantage à un pantin au visage fortement marqué de noir contrastant avec ses iris jaunes, mais surtout sa chevelure – ou ce qui s'apparentait – de couleur bleu vif. Eh dehors de son apparence physique plus ou moins naturelle, l'étrange coussin violet autour de son cou et la reliure dorée ceignant son visage renforçaient clairement le côté totalement anormal de cet énigmatique capitaine.

Sa puissance n'était pas des plus grandes – Gokū l'estimait à peine du niveau de son premier maître – mais l'étincelle brillant dans le regard de cet individu avait de quoi rendre mal à l'aise le guerrier. Cela ne semblait en revanche pas le moins du monde déconcerter le sage à ses côtés.

– _Ooh_ , s'exclama le capitaine en voyant ce dernier, _cher Rikudō Sennin, que voilà une surprise de taille ! Je pensais justement à vous dernièrement, car je me grefferais bien des yeux comme les vôtres mais leur... hum... statut énergétique m'échappe encore.  
– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, capitaine Kurotsuchi_, lui répondit aimablement le concerné qui semblait répondre à une remarque de politesse bien surprenante.  
– _Et qui est cet intriguant jeune homme ?_ demanda le nouvel arrivant en s'approchant du Saiya-jin et en l'analysant à la manière d'un archéologue devant une statue antique. _M'est-il destiné ? Son profil expérimental semble fascinant..._

Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant devant un cadeau. Gokū grimaça en reculant d'un pas.

 _–_ _Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres ambitions pour ce jeune homme. Voici Son Gok..._  
– _Il n'est pas humain_ , remarqua aussitôt l'individu, analysant toujours le guerrier mal à l'aise. _Du moins, pas au sens classique du terme..._

Il était surprenant d'entendre un individu au physique aussi surprenant constater la différence infime de Gokū avec les autres humains...

– _En effet_ , répondit le sage, imperturbable. _Son Gokū est un Saiya-jin.  
– Saiya... Jin..._ répéta l'autre d'un air pensif en se parlant à lui-même. _Je vois... J'imagine que cela donne également un début de réponse sur les origines de Kenpachi... Oh... Je crois que cet échantillon pourrait être particulièrement intéressant... Il me tarde de l'examiner de plus pr..._

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le sol se mettait à trembler tandis qu'un puissant Reiatsu se faisait ressentir. Mais il n'émanait ni du Rikudō Sennin, ni du capitaine-commandant...

C'était Son Gokū, dont le regard sérieux défiait celui – curieux puis légèrement apeuré – du troublant personnage qui lui faisait face.

– _Hum..._ marmonna le capitaine qui effectua un pas en arrière. _Je vois..._

Il tourna le dos à un Gokū toujours alerte.

– _Je suppose que ce n'est pas l'objet de ma venue..._ ajouta-t-il en se plaçant aux côtés de Yamamoto.  
– _Son Gokū_ , poursuivit calmement le Rikudō Sennin comme si aucune interruption n'avait eu lieu, _je te présente Mayuri Kurotsuchi, capitaine de la Douzième Division._

Le regard de Gokū s'adoucit et un sourire s'installa même sur son visage tandis qu'il saluait l'individu en tendant une main.

– _Pourquoi avoir sollicité ma présence ?_ demanda le capitaine en tournant ses yeux pâle vers son supérieur, ignorant ostensiblement le geste du guerrier. _De toute évidence, l'expérimentation sur cet individu est exclue...  
– Le Rikudō Sennin sait pour l'affaire Yōkai_, répondit simplement Yamamoto.  
– _Ah.  
– Euh..._ intervint Gokū, perdu. _C'est quoi cette affaire Yotruc ?_

Les deux capitaines l'ignorèrent, mais le Rikudō Sennin tourna son regard dans sa direction.

– _C'est une très bonne question que pose là Son Gokū._

L'appui du Rikudō Sennin força Yamamoto à tourner son attention en direction du jeune guerrier.

– _Il concerne le lointain Reiatsu détecté il y a une décennie par la Douzième Division.  
– Et vous êtes allé voir ?_ interrogea le Saiya-jin, curieux.  
– _À quelle vitesse te déplaces-tu, Son Gokū ?_ demanda Mayuri d'un ton ironiquement intéressé.  
– _Oh..._ fit l'interpellé, hésitant. _Euh... Je sais pas tr...  
– À en juger par ton profil énergétique_, coupa le capitaine, _je dirais à peine 4000 mètres par seconde vitesse de pointe, et encore, sans compter les frottements de l'air !  
– Ah ?! Euh, tant que ça ?  
– À cette allure, il te faudrait plus de 350000 ans pour rejoindre l'objet dans sa position initialement découverte..._

Gokū, qui tentait de compter le premier chiffre avec ses doigts, abandonna alors cette idée en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mayuri, avec un sourire méprisant devant tant d'ignorance, reporta son attention vers le Rikudō Sennin, bien plus digne à ses yeux de comprendre la suite de ses paroles.

– _Lorsque nous avons observé ce phénomène il y a 10 ans, nous avons remarqué deux choses. Premièrement, sa vitesse était élevée, estimée à 64420303 mètres par seconde, d'après nos calculs. Cela signifiait toutefois qu'il lui faudrait presque 44 ans pour nous rejoindre... Dans ce cas de figure, il nous resterait encore 34 ans pour nous y préparer. Cependant..._

Il marqua une brève pause, reprenant son souffle.

– _Nous avons remarqué un comportement anormal. L'objet accélère continuellement, à raison de 7,55% de la gravité humaine. Cela peut sembler peu, mais cela signifie qu'aujourd'hui, il avoisine la vitesse de la lumière. Même en prenant en compte les effets relativistes de l'Univers, j'estime qu'il devrait en approcher les 80% une fois à notre niveau.  
– Craignez-vous un impact ?_ demanda l'ermite des ninjas.  
– _Ce corps possède une masse de l'ordre de 3000 tonnes. Ce n'est pas énorme, tout juste l'équivalent d'un astéroïde d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de diamètre. Mais à cette vitesse, un tel impact générerait une énergie suffisante pour générer une extinction de masse de grande ampleur. Dans notre cas, cela signifierait l'éradication de la Soul Society. Mais en réalité, je doute que cela ait lieu. A priori, sa direction exacte le fera passer à plus de cent mille kilomètres au dessus de nos têtes, ce qui n'est rien à l'échelle astronomique, mais suffisant pour éviter tout dommage. Non, ce qui est à la fois perturbant et terriblement fascinant, c'est le rôle de cet objet..._

Face au silence de ceux qui l'écoutaient, le capitaine eut une sorte de mélange incertain entre le sourire et la grimace.

– _C'est un œuf.  
– Un œuf ?_ répéta Gokū, rattrapant maladroitement le fil de la discussion.  
– _Un œuf. Un œuf à 2 embryons. Nous avons en effet pu distinguer 2 profils énergétiques distincts._

Il soupira.

– _Et la probabilité qu'un œuf distant de plusieurs années-lumière se dirige droit sur nous m'apparaît suffisamment faible pour considérer que tout cela n'est pas l'unique fait du hasard.  
– Je suppose que vous estimez que cet... œuf... pourrait éclore à proximité de la Soul Society ?_ intervint le Rikudō Sennin.  
– _Précisément !_ s'exclama Mayuri, ravi de voir que son interlocuteur avait suivi sans peine toute cette discussion et pointant du doigt sa conclusion logique.

Gokū fronça les sourcils, tentant également d'apporter sa contribution.

– _Donc, dans 34 ans...  
– Mais non !_ coupa aussitôt le capitaine, exacerbé. _J'ai déjà dit que le corps subissait une accélération constante et que sa vitesse ne cessait donc d'augmenter depuis sa première observation !  
– Mais alors dans combien de temps ?!  
– Approximativement 2 semaines._

Suite à cette révélation, Gokū fronça les sourcils et le Rikudō Sennin sembla étonnamment joyeux.

– _Quelle heureuse coïncidence !  
– À ce propos_, reprit Yamamoto à son adresse. _Comment êtiez-vous au courant ?  
– On dit de moi que j'ai de très bons yeux..._

Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers son disciple.

– _C'est maintenant que tu entres en scène, Son Gokū.  
– Hein ?!_ s'exclamèrent en coeur les deux Shinigami et le Saiya-jin.  
– _Eh bien, j'imagine que vous évitez d'ébruiter ce phénomène pour ne pas déclencher de panique.  
– En effet_, répondit Yamamoto, _mais...  
– Son Gokū_, reprit le sage, _suite à ces révélations, es-tu paniqué ?  
– Bah..._ réfléchit Gokū. _Pour tout vous dire Riku-chan, j'ai pas tout compris...  
– Parfait !_ s'exclama le sage dont l'humeur semblait particulièrement espiègle.

Face aux regards estomaqués de ses interlocuteurs, la lueur des yeux du sage sembla redoubler d'éclat.

– _Personne ne verra donc d'inconvénient à ce que je charge Son Gokū de gérer cette affaire ?  
– Attendez.._. murmura le concerné tandis que les deux autres semblaient à court de mot. _Vous voulez dire que mon entraînement sera...  
– Une mission, pour reprendre un concept culturellement admis dans mon monde natal..._

Alors, les yeux du guerrier semblèrent devenir encore plus brillants que ceux du Rikudō Sennin.  
D'ailleurs, Gokū aurait juré avoir vu ce dernier lui adresser un imperceptible clin d'œil.

* * *

– _Hatake Kakashi... Nous nous rencontrons enfin..._


	71. Partenaires et adversaires

Le contact froid du métal contre sa carotide, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. La lame, effilée, mourrait d'envie de lui arracher sa chair. Cette sensation aussi infime qu'effroyable avait de quoi ébranler les plus féroces volontés, mais pour Kakashi Hatake, ce n'était finalement qu'une rencontre potentielle de plus avec la mort – laquelle n'avait de toute évidence pas jugé utile de l'emporter jusqu'alors.

– _Laisse-moi deviner_ , murmura le ninja copieur d'une voix calme. _Tu es celui à la tête des mercenaires qui patrouillent le Pays du Feu..._

Sans même se retourner, le Jōnin ressentit le sourire presque palpable de celui qui le tenait en joue.

– _Tu es celui derrière les enlèvements d'enfants..._

Il tourna ses yeux et fixa son reflet dans la lame de l'arme qui le menaçait.

– _Tu es celui derrière la prise en otage du Daimyō..._

Pivotant légèrement la tête, il sentit la froideur du kunaï riper sur la peau de son cou et se mêler à la tiédeur des gouttes de sang qui s'en libéraient. Son regard ferme fixa les yeux de son adversaire.

– _Tu es celui que l'on nomme Furido..._

Le concerné lui sourit et s'inclina légèrement en signe d'un salut débordant de sarcasme.

– _Je suis honoré d'être ainsi reconnu par le grand ninja copieur._

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

– _Ta filature était presque parfaite_ , reprit Furido. _Aucun de mes soldats ne t'avait repéré..._

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille gauche du ninja copieur.

– _Mais je suis meilleur qu'eux..._

Aussitôt, Kakashi profita de l'infime ouverture qu'il lui donnait pour vriller sur lui-même, ignorant la douleur et l'entaille superficielle générées par le contact du kunaï sur la peau de son cou. Et il frappa, l'extrémité de ses doigts se recouvrant d'une fine couche de foudre.

Mais son élan fut contré par le bâton que serrait son ennemi de son autre main – celle ne tenant pas le kunaï.

Cela contraint cependant Furido à effectuer un bond en arrière et maintenir une distance raisonnable.

Kakashi analysa son adversaire. Il était assez grand et en imposait avec sa longue chevelure blanche. Le bâton qu'il avait utilisé pour contrer son offensive éclair semblait être son arme de prédilection, à en juger par son habileté à l'utiliser.

Mais quelque chose surprenait toutefois le ninja copieur.

– _Tu m'avais eu par derrière. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que n'importe qui peut réaliser. Tu avais l'avantage, mais maintenant nous revoilà à égalité. Je ne peux pas croire que l'ouverture que tu m'avais laissée était totalement involontaire...  
– Je n'en attendais pas moins de l'esprit de celui qui fut l'élève de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, le génie Hokage..._

Kakashi ne put masquer sa surprise suite à cette remarque.

– _Comment sais-tu cela ? Qui es-tu ?  
– Mon ancienne fonction me donnait accès à suffisamment d'informations concernant le potentiel militaire du Pays du Feu..._

Sans baisser sa garde, Kakashi profita de ce face à face immobile pour réfléchir. La conclusion la plus évidente lui vint rapidement en tête.

– _Pour avoir si facilement kidnappé le Daimyō, et pour être au courant de telles données concernant notre nation... Ne me dis pas que... Tu étais l'un des Douze Ninjas Gardiens ?  
– Belle déduction.  
– Voilà pourquoi tu as été capable de me surprendre... Les Douze Ninjas Gardiens étaient l'élite du Pays...  
– Je suis flatté par ces louanges... Mais malgré cela, affronter le ninja copieur est un pari risqué, même pour moi...  
– Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué quand tu en avais l'occasion ?  
– Parce que tu me serais plus utile vivant que mort...  
– Que veux-tu dire ?  
– Tu me prends sans doute pour un danger... Mais je ne souhaite que survivre... Et fonder un nouvel empire.  
– C'est pour ça que tu as emprisonné le Daimyō ?  
– Il était bien trop mou. Cela le rendait nuisible.  
– Je vois... Asuma m'avait décrit la tentative de coup d'Etat d'une moitié des Ninjas Gardiens, avortée il y a dix ans.. Je suppose que tu en en faisais partie ?_

L'autre sourit en guise d'acquiescement.

– _Et où est Asuma, aujourd'hui ?_

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

– _Il est mort_ , reprit son adversaire. _Il est mort parce que Konoha a joué avec le feu, une fois de plus, une fois de trop..._

– C'était déjà le cas, du temps où ton défunt maître était Hokage. Le Kyūbi a été libéré dans Konoha, générant le chaos.  
– Et il a été contrôlé. Le Yondaime Hokage s'est sacrifié...  
– C'est une chance qu'il y soit parvenu. Oh, oui, le Yondaime Hokage était un ninja d'exception... Mais dans le cas contraire, que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas.

– _Il se serait passé exactement ce qu'on est en train de vivre avec le Saiya-jin, mais douze ans plus tôt_ , déclara Furido. _Voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes opposés à la gestion des affaires du Pays du Feu par l'Hokage. Mais cela ne convenait pas au Daimyō, trop mollasson.  
– Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ?  
– Pour la même raison que je ne t'ai pas tué quand j'en avais l'occasion, Kakashi Hatake._

– J'ai besoin de toi.

Le ninja copieur ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction.

– _Et je sais que tu es obnubilé par ta quête de retrouver le Daimyō, si bien que tu étais prêt à me faire parler pour que ton partenaire gagne du temps dans sa tâche..._

 _* C'est mauvais !_ s'inquiéta Kakashi. _Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait attention à Sakura... *_

 _– Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à elle... À vrai dire, je me fiche pas mal du Daimyō._  
 _– Quel est ton but alors ?_

Furido eut un sourire.

– _Cela nous ramène à ta première réflexion... Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir tué ?_

Il écarta les bras.

– _Ce que je veux, c'est créer un point de rassemblement pour les plus talentueux ninjas.  
– En te servant de la notoriété du Daimyo... ?_

Kakashi haussa les sourcils.

– _Et pour quel dessein ?  
– As-tu entendu parler de la Résistance ?_

– Vois-tu, des ninjas ont décidé de s'opposer au Saiya-jin... Ce faisant, ils ont suscité un élan d'espoir dans ce monde en perdition...

L'expression de Furido s'assombrit soudain.

– _Mais cet espoir s'essouffle, et l'humanité poursuit sa folle chute vers le chaos, celui-là même qui la définit.  
– Où veux-tu en venir ?  
– Daimyō, Hokage... À force de multiplier les maîtres du Pays du Feu, celui-ci était déjà destiné à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, tout comme ce n'est visiblement qu'une question de temps avant que la Résistance ne s'effondre face au Saiya-jin.  
– Que proposes-tu, alors ?_ questionna le ninja copieur.  
– _Il est temps de redonner un ordre à cette nation. Pour cela, il lui faut une ligne directrice claire. À présent que nous sommes débarrassés des conduites politiques divergentes propres à Konoha et au reste du Pays du Feu, nous pouvons enfin stabiliser cet État.  
– Un État dont tu serais le chef_, répliqua Kakashi d'un ton blasé. _Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est assez cliché...  
– Tu m'as mal compris si tu penses ainsi. Ma position est pragmatique car c'est la seule voie possible pour protéger le Pays du Feu, et peut-être le monde... Et elle est aussi simple qu'innovante._

Il fronça les sourcils.

– _Jusqu'ici, toutes les tentatives des différents dirigeants n'avaient qu'un point commun : ils s'opposaient au Saiya-jin..._

Kakashi eut alors un frisson de compréhension.

– _Ne me dis pas que... !  
– Je savais que tu comprendrais vite. Tu serais décidément un bel atout pour l'avenir de notre nation..._

Furido le regarda d'un air particulièrement sérieux.

– _J'ai choisi de rejoindre le camp gagnant... Le camp du Saiya-jin..._

* * *

Son Gokū et le Rikudō Sennin quittaient le bâtiment de Yamamoto. Le jeune guerrier était silencieux.

– _Tu sembles pensif, Son Gokū_ , remarqua le sage qui tourna ses yeux dans sa direction.  
– _Eh bien, oui_ , reconnut Gokū. _En fait, je me demandais... Si cet œuf pèse vraiment 3000 tonnes..._

Il croisa les Rinnegan d'Hagoromo.

– _Je me demande combien d'omelettes ça peut faire !_

Pour la première fois, une once de surprise traversa l'expression du vieux sage que rien ne semblait être en mesure de troubler. Puis son visage s'adoucit et il laissa échapper un sourire.

– _Je vois que tu prends ta mission bien à cœur... Ce monde appréciera sans doute de t'avoir gagné._

* * *

Par-delà les plus hautes montagnes du monde qui avait perdu Son Gokū, là où se tenait le palais qui dominait les cieux, se tenait celui qui s'était imposé comme son ami le plus cher. Son visage chauve et dépourvu de nez ne prêtait pas à rire, car le jeune homme, en sueur, mêlait les gouttes de son corps aux larmes de son cœur qu'il laissait couler sans retenue, la fatigue brisant ses barrières.

Il s'entraînait aux côtés d'un homme dont la blancheur des yeux inexpressifs et du turban sur sa tête contrastait avec la noirceur de sa peau. Vêtu d'un pantalon bouffant pâle et d'un gilet sans manches aux couleurs écarlates, cet individu respirait le mystère et une forme de sérénité qui semblait presque inappropriée à côté de l'état de celui qu'il entraînait.

– _Tu es trop pensif, Krilin_ , remarqua-t-il. _Tes énergies peinent à se focaliser sur l'instant présent du combat.  
– C'est que..._ marmonna sombrement Krilin. _Jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours réussi à chasser mes mauvaises pensées avec l'entraînement..._

Sa vue était trouble tandis que les larmes coulaient sur les dalles brillantes du luxurieux palais.

– _Mais chaque fois que je m'entraîne, je pense à lui..._

Ses mains se contractèrent au sol.

– _Son Gokū..._

Il releva la tête et fixa son partenaire.

– _Tu ne disais pas vouloir le ressusciter avec les Dragon Ball ?_ interrogea ce dernier.  
– _Il y a des choses que même les Dragon Ball ne peuvent effacer..._

– Tu n'as pas vu le regard de Chichi quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle... Quand je lui ai dit que son mari, Son Gokū, était mort sous mes yeux et que je n'ai rien pu faire... Quand je lui ai dit que son fils était toujours disparu, entre les mains du plus dangereux démon du monde et que je ne pouvais rien faire...

Il laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.

– _Bon sang, quel genre d'ami peut faire ça ?_

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _– Et quand bien même j'arriverais à faire revenir Gokū d'entre les morts, il ne sera pas plus fort. Kami avait une idée, mais elle impliquait que le corps de Gokū soit en état... Alors que le démon Piccolo, lui, aura le champ libre pour devenir encore plus redoutable !_

 _– ..._  
 _– Même Son Gokū pourrait ne plus faire le poids..._

 _– Je suis désolé, Popo. Je... Je ne mérite pas de m'entraîner avec toi._  
 _– ..._

Après un court instant de silence, Popo se retourna et s'éloigna du combattant dépité.

Honteux et désespéré, Krilin abaissa la tête.

Il n'était vraiment qu'un moins que rien. Il avait toujours été dans l'ombre de Gokū, utilisant cette dernière pour se propulser vers la lumière. Et il avait perdu toute volonté de se battre en voyant l'horreur du corps sans vie de son ami déchiqueté par celui qui l'avait tué une fois.

Mais lorsque lui-même était mort, Gokū avait tout fait pour le venger. Et Krilin se devait d'en faire autant. Et même s'il devait affronter le terrifiant démon Piccolo, alors il le ferait. Il se devait de se battre pour son ami, quand bien même cela lui coûterait la vie, une vie dont il n'avait plus le joker de la résurrection par le dragon sacré.

Cela le terrifiait, mais d'une certaine manière, cette peur qui l'envahissait chassait la tristesse de son inutilité à défendre la famille de son meilleur ami.

Son regard retrouvait sa détermination. Par son silence, Popo l'avait aidé à faire le tri des pensées et sentiments qui le hantaient.

Il s'apprêtait à rappeler son partenaire, mais remarqua une autre silhouette qui le fixait à l'autre bout du palais. Ébloui par le Soleil qui se couchait derrière lui, il parvint toutefois à reconnaître cet individu qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis bien longtemps.

Et il comprit pourquoi Popo avait décidé de s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas qu'il le jugeait indigne de s'entraîner avec lui.

C'était que l'adversaire idéal pour Krilin arrivait à point nommé.

– _Il est temps de reprendre le contrôle_ , fit le nouvel arrivant qui fixait le jeune chauve se relever en essuyant se larmes.

Il se mit en garde. Un sourire déterminé illumina celui de Krilin tandis qu'à son tour, il se plaçait en position de combat.

– _Ça faisait longtemps, Tien Shinhan._


	72. Nostalgie

Naruto restait concentré, à l'affût des légers bruits qu'il entendait non loin de lui. Un individu se cachait à proximité et tentait de se faire le plus discret possible. Mais il ne semblait même pas avoir pris en compte la direction du vent qui rendait le jeune Genin particulièrement réceptif à ses sons et odeurs...

De toute évidence, celui qui se tenait dissimulé parmi les ruines était un bien médiocre ninja.

Mais Naruto restait toutefois vigilent. Son expérience, bien que relative, avait déjà été suffisante pour réaliser la grande perversion du monde Shinobi. Il était bien peu judicieux de se fier à une simple impression ou à un pressentiment...

Celui qui se tenait à proximité pouvait par exemple tenter de focaliser son attention pour préparer une embuscade avec d'autres individus plus discrets, c'est pourquoi le jeune Uzumaki avançait prudemment sans baisser sa garde.

Bien que légèrement inquiet, il restait toutefois confiant. Sa maîtrise partielle des pouvoirs de son démon lui assurait un niveau plus que correct et amplement suffisant pour se confronter à la majorité des agresseurs. Mais il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Jiraiya qui lui assurait que le Saiya-jin n'était pas la seule menace.

Et si l'Akatsuki l'avait trouvé ?

Il balaya cette idée inquiétante de son esprit, du moins partiellement. De toute manière, ça ne servirait à rien de s'en soucier plus que de raison car il ne pouvait fuir : retourner dans le crapaud, ce serait indiquer la position de sa cachette. Et le vieux Sannin était dans un état bien trop affaibli pour espérer se défendre face à une menace réellement dangereuse.

Il entendit un nouveau bruissement, bien plus proche cette fois. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Mais l'agacement prenait le dessus sur sa peur. Il en avait assez de ce cache-cache ridicule. Quand bien même c'était inconscient, il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer la carte de la prudence indéfiniment. De toute manière, cette dernière n'avait plus grand sens depuis le cataclysme qui avait touché le monde. Et puis surtout, il n'était pas Naruto Uzumaki pour rien...

Alors, sans prévenir, le ninja le plus imprévisible du monde se jeta directement dans les ruines, en direction du bruit, et plaça sa tête pour y trouver son origine.

– _Ça suffit maintenant !_ s'exclama-t-il soudain sans même laisser le temps à une réflexion plus solide de se consolider dans son esprit bouillonnant. _Tu fais face au ninja le plus fort du monde, tes tours de passe-passe ne marcheront pas !_

Son regard plissé ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il n'y avait personne devant lui. Il mit encore plus de temps à remarquer qu'en fait, il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais que cet individu était hors de son champ de vision – il devait baisser la tête pour le regarder. Cela lui prit enfin plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que celui-ci n'était pas plus petit que lui, mais était en fait accroupi, tremblant, terrifié.

De toute évidence, à en juger par ses réactions, il avait eu bien de la chance de n'être pas tombé sur plus terrible adversaire.

Et pourtant, lorsque finalement il prit conscience de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, le jeune Genin n'aurait pas pu être plus intimidé. Car celui qui se tenait face à lui était bien le seul homme capable de calmer les ardeurs du ninja le plus impertinent de tous les temps.

– _Naruto ?_ murmura alors l'homme qui releva timidement la tête.  
– _Impossible... Vous êtes..._

Il déglutit face à cet homme qui avait tant d'autorité sur lui.

– _Vous êtes le vendeur de Ramen Ichiraku de Konoha ?!_

* * *

La puissance des impacts générait des ondes de chocs qui faisaient trembler le palais de Kami. Krilin et Tien Shinhan se menaient un combat digne des meilleurs artistes martiaux du monde qu'ils étaient.

Krilin devait l'admettre : Tien Shinhan méritait d'avoir été le rival de Son Gokū. Sa garde était incroyable. Il ne parvenait jamais à trouver la moindre faille dans ses positions, en dépit de leur échange de coups de plus en plus rapides. L'absence d'ouverture chez son opposant était un facteur de frustration pour le jeune homme.

Mais son adversaire était étonnamment surpris par ses capacités.

Effectuant un direct du bras avant pour attirer son attention – que Krilin esquiva sans trop de mal, il enchaîna immédiatement après par un coup plus puissant de l'autre bras, profitant de l'inertie du décalage de son adversaire.

Mais ce dernier utilisa justement sa vitesse et l'appui du poing de Tien Shinhan pour se propulser dans les airs et lui envoya un violent coup de genou en direction du visage, forçant l'ancien élève de Tsuru Sennin à cambrer fortement le dos et effectuer un pas en arrière pour ne sentir que le puissant souffle du coup de Krilin qui avait manqué de l'effleurer. S'il l'avait touché, cela aurait pu le mettre en important désavantage.

Tien Shinhan sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds en se rendant compte qu'un kikoha de Krilin venait de balayer sa cheville – l'attaque était trop faible pour le blesser car presque totalement axée sur la vitesse, mais son corps, déjà en équilibre précaire dans l'action, le perdit cette fois totalement, forçant l'artiste martial à se rattraper difficilement sur sa main gauche avant de propulser dans les airs.

 _BUKU JUTSU_

Il resta ainsi en lévitation et observa Krilin faire de même, un sourire déterminé sur son visage partiellement égratigné au bas de sa joue droite par le deuxième coup de Tien Shinhan sur lequel il avait pris appui.

S'essuyant de son poing le sang qui coulait au niveau de sa lèvre, le plus petit frappa avec dans la paume de son autre main.

– _T'es vraiment balèze, Tien Shinhan.  
– T'es pas si mauvais non plus_, dut admettre celui-ci.

Son visage sourit également de défi, reconnaissant par là même Krilin comme digne d'être combattu à pleine puissance.

Alors, l'homme aux trois yeux retira la longue cape qui lui recouvrait le corps et la jeta avec force derrière lui, au dessus de la mer de nuages dans laquelle elle se fondit avec une lenteur presque figée.

Les deux combattants reprirent de plus belle.

* * *

Naruto avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Après n'avoir rencontré personne d'autre que son maître blessé et l'étrange batracien qui les transportait depuis le cataclysme qui avait frappé son monde, il avait l'impression que Konoha appartenait à une autre vie. Se voir face à l'homme qui avait nourri son quotidien d'autrefois lui faisait réaliser la valeur de ce dernier.

Il était également surpris de le voir en vie. À en juger par les descriptions de Jiraiya, l'attaque de Raditz avait été suffisamment dévastatrice pour anéantir toute la population de Konoha. Même l'Hokage n'avait probablement pas survécu.

Et le vendeur de Ramen n'était – à la connaissance de Naruto – pas un ninja plus talentueux que l'Hokage de Konoha. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas un ninja du tout.

– _Comment... ?_ murmura alors le jeune orphelin face au père de substitution de son enfance.

Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit.

– _J'étais en rupture de stock de narutomaki pour la composition de mes Ramens... J'ai donc quitté Konoha en laissant la boutique à ma fille... Et quand je suis revenu... J'ai vu..._

Il s'écroula, fondant en larmes sous le regard impuissant de Naruto.

Voir cet homme toujours souriant dans cet état ne pouvait laisser indifférent le jeune ninja. La rage bouillonnait dans son cœur déchiré.

– _Je suis désolé_ , finit enfin par dire l'artisan. _Je...  
– Ne vous excusez pas_, répliqua Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. _Ce qu'il s'est passé... Est horrible..._

Son interlocuteur baissa sombrement les yeux avant de les relever dans sa direction.

– _J'ai honte de l'admettre_ , marmonna alors le vendeur. _Mais j'ai peur...  
– Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte... C'est normal d'avoir peur... Vous avez le droit de pleurer..._

L'Uzumaki le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– _Un jour, tout ira mieux... Mais ce n'est à vous d'arranger ça... Non... Ce rôle appartient à l'Hokage de Konoha !_

Les yeux toujours brillant, le cuistot fixa le garçon avec émotion.

– _Tu as bien grandi, Naruto, depuis que je t'ai ouvert mes portes pour la première fois...  
– Vous êtes le premier à l'avoir fait..._

Après un bref silence, l'adulte jeta un œil derrière lui.

– _J'ai repéré les restes d'un bar. C'est au milieu des décombres mais il y a de quoi cuisiner... Et j'ai finalement pu trouver les Narutomaki, alors..._

Le regard du Genin passa de la surprise à l'excitation.

– _C'EST L'HEURE DES RAMENS !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Le ninja, d'abord nostalgique, sembla soudain pensif.

– _Mais attendez, je ne peux pas faire ça sans lui...  
– Sans lui ?  
– L'ermite pas net, Jiraiya-sensei !_

L'autre ouvrit grand les yeux.

– _Serais-tu en train de parler du Sannin Jiraiya ?  
– Je vais le chercher !_ s'exclama Naruto qui s'éloigna en courant.  
– _Attends, Naruto, tu ne sais même pas où est le bar !  
– Faîtes la cuisine, j'ai un bon flair !_

L'homme, décontenancé, soupira en souriant, ému.

– _Ah, ce Naruto... Il n'a pas tant changé, finalement..._

* * *

– _Ne compte pas sur moi pour rejoindre tes ambitions._

Les mots de Kakashi, prononcés de façon crue, résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit jusqu'à progressivement s'éteindre. Face à lui se tenait toujours celui que l'on nommait Furido, qui le regardait presque avec déception mais peu de surprise.

– _Quel dommage..._ murmura-t-il simplement. _Dommage pour ta partenaire...  
– Je croyais que tu ne lui ferais aucun mal_, fit le ninja copieur.  
– _Eh bien... Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah, oui... J'ai menti !_

Le ninja copieur plaça ses mains en position de Mūdra.

– _Dans ce cas, il est de mon devoir en tant que maître de t'arrêter.  
– Quand bien même tu y parviendrais, comment espères-tu la sauver ?  
– Que veux-tu dire ?_

Pour toute réponse, Furido plaça une main contre son tympan et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une oreillette, qu'il tapota.

Aussitôt devinrent audibles des bruits de pas et de voix.

– _Je suis en contact permanent avec mes associés_ , déclara l'ex-ninja gardien. _Je te propose de partager ce que j'apprends en direct..._

Ses yeux fixèrent son oreillette.

– _Fūka_ , appela-t-il en haussant le ton. _Qu'en est-il des nouvelles ?  
– Nous avons capturé la gamine_, répliqua une voix de jeune femme. _Tu pourras dire à son partenaire qu'elle s'est bien défendue... Pendant 10 secondes._

Les yeux de Furido se tournèrent vers ceux de Kakashi, guettant ses réactions. Mais ce dernier restait de marbre.

– _Je t'aurais cru plus attentif concernant le sort de ta partenaire... Et de ton élève, si je comprends bien ?  
– Sakura savait à quoi elle s'exposait en participant à cette mission_, répliqua le Jōnin. _Le seul qui ne savait pas, ici, c'est toi...  
– Que veux-tu...  
– Furido !_ s'exclama soudain la voix dans l'oreillette. _Tu nous avais dit qu'ils n'étaient que deux !_

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

– _Bon sang_ , s'exclama une voix masculine. _C'est la garde rapprochée du Daimyō...  
– Fait chier !_

Kakashi ferma les yeux dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire amusé – bien que son visage fût masqué – devant l'expression de son adversaire.

– _Il semble que m'avoir repéré vous ait fait légèrement baisser votre garde...  
– Enfoiré...  
– Que fait-on, chef ?_ intervint une troisième voix dans l'appareil.

Furido serra les dents, puis soupira.

– _Fudō, Fuen, vous vous chargez d'eux. Fūka, tu t'occupes de la gamine. Conduis-la dans la cellule du Daimyō, puisqu'elle le cherche tant...  
– Eh !_ protesta la voix d'homme. _Ça va nous prendre une plombe pour nous débarrasser de la garde royale à seulement deux ! Si on était trois, ça serait vite réglé...  
– Mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes, au cas où le ninja copieur nous ait préparé d'autres... Surprises...  
– OK, c'est toi qui commandes !_

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

 _* Ils sont confiants... *_

Furido lui sourit.

– _Pensais-tu vraiment que tous mes associés avaient le niveau de ceux qui parcourent le Pays à la recherche d'enfants pour le Saiya-jin ?_  
– ... _  
–_ _Chacun de mes trois acolytes est presque aussi fort que moi !_

Le ninja copieur activa son Sharingan en abaissant son bandeau.

– _Dans ce cas, il semble que je vais devoir m'activer..._

* * *

Une pluie de Kikoha illuminait à présent le palais de Kami. Ce dernier observait avec intérêt les émanations d'énergie se rencontrer dans un ballet aérien semblable à mille feux d'artifice.

– _Qu'en penses-tu, Popo ?_ demanda-t-il à son associé.  
– _Je pense qu'ils pourraient bien devenir plus forts que lui.  
– C'est aussi mon avis...  
– Devrions-nous arrêter le combat, Kami-sama ?  
– Oh, non_, répliqua l'interpellé. _Je ne ressens aucune énergie malsaine dans cet affrontement. Je pense qu'ils sauront jauger précisément l'instant de la fin._

Profitant d'une énième explosion dans ces cieux illuminés, Tien Shinhan se jeta sur Krilin à la manière d'un volleyeur s'apprêtant à frapper. Cette technique, le combattant triclope l'avait déjà utilisée avec succès sur Son Gokū.

Quant à Krilin, il n'avait pas su anticiper sa venue à travers les explosions...

 _* Bon sang !_ s'inquiéta-t-il en tentant de reculer en zigzagant dans les airs. _Il est rapide ! *_

Malheureusement, ces mouvements censés perturber son adversaire ne firent que lui permettre d'avancer plus rapidement en ligne droite, profitant du trouble généré par son attaque éclair.

 _* S'il me touche, c'est fini !_ comprit Krilin dont l'état – tout comme celui de Tien Shinhan – n'était plus celui de la pleine fraîcheur d'un début de combat. _*_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

 _* Et je gagne..._ pensa ce dernier en arrivant à hauteur de Krilin. _*_

Il le vit avec satisfaction se protéger le visage de ses mains en dernier recours. Il ne réalisa cependant que trop tard qu'il faisait bien plus que ça...

 _TAIYOKEN_

L'énergie de Krilin se libéra sous forme de lumière dont l'éclat fit de l'ombre aux multitudes de Kikoha précédemment envoyés. Tien Shinhan, ayant regagné confiance en son schéma d'attaque habituellement victorieux, vit ses trois yeux brutalement éblouis. Krilin venait de toucher son point faible et en plus, avec sa propre technique.

 _* Bon sang, depuis quand il maîtrise ça ?! *_

Le combattant surpris sentit soudain un violent coup dans son dos qui le propulsa directement contre le sol dur du palais. Tien Shinhan parvint de justesse à s'immobiliser avant le contact mais ne vit pas le genou frapper dans son abdomen, l'envoyant dans les airs. Il remarqua alors Krilin sur sa gauche et s'apprêta à parer son coup, mais sentit soudain un violent choc contre sa carotide droite qui manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance.

 _* Transposition ?_ comprit-il néanmoins à la vue de l'image résiduelle de son adversaire. _*_

Ses sens restaient trop troublés par la surprise et les coups pour lui permettre de correctement analyser les déplacements de son adversaire.

 _* Merde, pas le choix ! *_

 _SHISHIN NO KEN_

Son corps se divisa au moment où Krilin allait assener le coup décisif. Celui-ci fit cependant mouche sur un des quatre corps de Tien Shinhan qui n'en devinrent plus que trois.  
 _  
– Intéressant_ , murmura Kami dont les yeux étaient levés vers les combattants des cieux. _Se sachant acculé, il a fait le choix de sacrifier un quart de sa puissance..._

Les trois clones de Tien Shinhan fixèrent avec attention un Krilin dont la sueur perlait le visage.

Alors, à l'unisson, les clones incitèrent d'un même geste leur adversaire à s'approcher. Et Krilin se jeta sur eux.

Bien qu'à trois contre un, ils étaient beaucoup plus faibles. Mais ils semblaient vouloir utiliser leur nombre pour se séparer et fatiguer Krilin. Ils s'envolaient ainsi toujours un peu plus, dominant de bien loin les plus hauts nuages.

Cependant, bien que la technique de Tien Shinhan était efficace, Krilin parvint rapidement à mettre hors d'état un deuxième clone. Cela signifiait donc que son adversaire avait à présent perdu la moitié de sa force !

Galvanisé comme jamais, Krilin sentit l'adrénaline du combat le propulser et fonça sur les deux derniers adversaires qui s'éloignaient toujours un peu plus de lui en hauteur. Ils étaient nettement plus lents que lui et il ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper.

Il sentait la fatigue le rattraper mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en occuper. Il allait gagner ! Il allait vaincre le grand Tien Shinhan !

Il rattrapa rapidement l'avant-dernier clone du plus puissant combattant du monde et tenta de le frapper, mais ce dernier esquiva. Krilin reprit son souffle et frappa une nouvelle fois. L'autre encaissa difficilement, puis Krilin frappa une troisième fois et termina son adversaire.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul clone. Mais Krilin ressentait à présent l'effort que lui imposait le seul fait de voler. Mais il s'élança quand même pour en finir avec la dernier clone...

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il remarqua le visage blême de ce dernier. L'épuisement semblait avoir eu raison de lui et il allait l'achever facilement. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, il se rendit compte de la difficulté qu'il avait à se mouvoir et à se concentrer.

Il tenta un coup direct mais son poing ne fit qu'effleurer l'épaule de son adversaire.

Sa vue se troublait et il se sentit perdre de l'altitude...

Il ferma les yeux et eut l'impression d'être plongé dans un rêve...

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se sentait déjà nettement mieux. Sa première vision fut celle du palais sur lequel il était allongé. Tien Shinhan se tenait à assis à ses côtés, visiblement épuisé.

– _Il s'est passé quoi ?_ articula difficilement Krilin.  
– _Tu as perdu connaissance_ , répondit Popo. _Ton corps n'a pas supporté le manque d'air.  
– Ah... C'est vrai qu'on est en altitude..._

Il tourna sa tête vers Tien Shinhan.

– _Et pourquoi t'as pas été autant touché ? Je devrais être mieux acclimaté, pour avoir passé plusieurs jours au Palais...  
– J'ai passé beaucoup de temps en montagne...  
– Ton adversaire s'est davantage économisé_, ajouta Popo.

Krilin réfléchit un moment, puis il comprit. Les clones de Tien Shinhan, en plus de chercher à le fatiguer, avaient pour but de ne pas lui faire réaliser qu'il allait volontairement plus lentement : cette technique était connue pour diminuer les performances de son auteur et le voir évoluer au ralenti n'avait donc pas fait réagir son adversaire.

– _Merde_ , grogna Krilin avec un sourire épuisé. _J'ai perdu...  
– De peu_, précisa Tien Shinhan.

Les deux s'adossèrent l'un contre l'autre et se laissèrent brièvement bercer par la vue des cieux crépusculaires. Kami sourit à cette vision de repos mutuel de ces deux artistes martiaux qui, l'instant d'avant, s'engageaient un combat acharné.

Il comprenait mieux leur amitié avec Son Gokū.

– _Au fait_ , marmonna Krilin, à moitié endormi. _Je t'ai même pas demandé...  
– Hmm... ?  
– Pourquoi t'es revenu après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

Il y eut un bref silence, tandis que Tien Shinhan abaissait ses yeux pour observer la mer de nuages qui s'étendait à l'infini.

– _Sans doute pour la même raison que toi..._ répondit sombrement le combattant.  
– _Alors, tu étais au courant pour... Pour la mort de...  
– Même en vivant en ermite, il est difficile d'échapper aux actualités..._

Ses yeux rougirent, mais cela devait être lié à l'air frais de l'altitude...

– _Je suis venu dès que j'ai su..._

Il se releva, sous le regard sombre et lointain du vieux sage à la peau verte qui avait observé le combat.

– _... que le démon Piccolo avait détrôné le Roi._


	73. Le monde d'après

– _Tu réaliseras bien vite ton erreur, ninja copieur_ , lança Furido en bloquant l'assaut de Kakashi avec son bâton.

Ce dernier utilisa la puissance supérieure de l'impact de l'arme de son adversaire pour laisser son corps pivoter. L'élan ainsi fourni lui permit de frapper son adversaire dans le foie avec son poing.

Surpris, Furido para toutefois l'enchaînement que le ninja copieur prévoyait derrière et effectua un bref saut en arrière pour reprendre son souffle, mais Kakashi ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit son assaut en cassant aussitôt la distance pour l'acculer.

Armé de son bâton, l'autre parvint toutefois à contrer ses coups en serrant les dents.

– _T'es... fort..._ grogna-t-il péniblement durant leur échange.

Kakashi jeta aussitôt un kunaï dans sa direction, profitant de l'ouverture qu'il lui offrait, mais Furido s'y attendait et esquiva d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Son bâton fouetta alors l'air mais l'homme au Sharingan esquiva habilement en se pliant sur ses jambes. Un amateur y aurait vu un beau geste mais pour le ninja d'expérience qu'était Furido, c'était avant tout une ouverture. Il frappa de son genou en direction de la tête du Jōnin abaissé.

Kakashi parvint cependant à amortir l'impact en se protégeant de son avant-bras, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être projeté en arrière par la puissance du choc.

Furido sourit en le voyant perdre l'équilibre et tomber à la renverse.

– _Je crois que t'es mal tombé, ninja copieur !_ s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur lui.  
– _Tu devrais te concentrer_ , conseilla Kakashi à voix basse en se préparant à se relever.

L'expression goguenarde de son adversaire s'évanouit au moment où il se retrouvait immobilisé dans son élan.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ? *_

Il remarqua que ce qui le bloquait était son bâton. En le fixant, il réalisa qu'il était recouvert de fils entourés de Chakra qui s'éloignaient jusqu'à s'enrouler derrière un massif rocher proche.

 _* Quand a-t-il ?! *_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que le ninja copieur bondissait déjà dans sa direction. Il comptait profiter du fait que son arme était immobilisée pour prendre le dessus au corps à corps.

Soudain, l'extrémité du bâton de Furido se sépara du manche pour n'en rester liée que par des chaînes et fusa sur Kakashi.

Celui-ci, surpris et en plein air, ne put se décaler. Il parvint toutefois à contrer en utilisant le plat de son kunaï destiné à l'offensive. Mais il fut repoussé en arrière sur plusieurs mètres.

Il se releva d'un bond et s'apprêta à repartir, mais remarqua que Furido effectuait une série de Mūdra sans perdre des mains son bâton.

Il s'attendait à une attaque de Ninjutsu à distance, mais il remarqua soudain le rocher auquel était relié le bâton immobilisé se fissurer, libérant ainsi l'arme de Furido.

– _Je dois l'admettre_ , déclara ce dernier, _t'aurais été digne d'être un des Douze Ninja Gardien...  
– Et tu ne l'étais pas_, répliqua Kakashi.  
– _Pas mal, le coup du kunaï relié à un fil renforcé par du Chakra_ , reprit son adversaire après avoir remarqué l'arme de Kakashi au milieu des ruines du rocher. _Tu es un maître de la diversion.  
– En parlant de diversion, je vois clair dans tes flatteries.  
– Oups. Je crois qu'on a perdu un précieux temps pour la vie de tes coéquipiers. Allez, je te fais une fleur : reprenons._

* * *

– _Allez, venez !_ s'exclama Naruto. _Sinon, j'y vais sans vous.  
– Attends_, fit Jiraiya. _Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Teuchi, le commerçant d'Ichiraku Ramen ?_

Le jeune ninja resta un bref instant silencieux. Ce n'était pas que le Sannin marquait un point – au contraire, il avait déjà pensé à la question, mais la réponse n'était pas des plus argumentées.

– _Je le sens_ , finit par répondre son interlocuteur. _Je... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Mais depuis mon entraînement avec Raditz..._

Il fixa Jiraiya droit dans les yeux.

– _J'ai l'impression que... Que je peux ressentir les mauvaises intentions._

Le Sannin fronça les sourcils, surpris par la remarque de son jeune élève. Face à la majorité des ninjas, une telle réplique serait passée, au mieux, pour une gentille niaiserie. Pourtant, pour la première fois, Jiraiya était loin de prendre Naruto pour un imbécile.

 _* Se pourrait-il que... *_

Il ne répondit pas de suite, restant perdu dans ses pensées.

 _* Aurait-il développé la même faculté que Mito Uzumaki, la première hôte de Kyūbi... ? *_

Une scène lui revint en tête...

Peu avant la destruction de Konoha, alors qu'il venait de libérer Kakashi et le vieux Sarutobi, Naruto venait de s'échapper pour sauver Sasuke de l'exécution de Danzō, ce que Jiraiya avait commenté de façon négative.

Le Sannin avait par la suite expliqué son alliance temporaire avec l'Akatsuki et l'arrivée prochaine d'Itachi, qui risquait de provoquer un remue-ménage important dans tout le village. Suite à cette mise en garde, son Sensei s'était approché de lui, avait posé une main sur son épaule. Le Sannin s'était attendu à ce qu'il réponde au sujet des événements prochains, mais au lieu de ça, le Sandaime Hokage lui avait sourit et n'avait répondu qu'à sa toute première réflexion.

– _Aie confiance en Naruto. Son caractère emporté semble s'être amplifié depuis l'entraînement du Saiya-jin. Mais je crois... qu'il a ouvert les portes à un monde que même Mito Uzumaki, épouse du Shodaime Hokage, n'avait su atteindre..._

Jiraiya n'avait d'abord pas bien compris la remarque de son maître, et pourquoi lui en avoir fait part à un moment aussi critique.

Son maître avait-il déjà réalisé que le monde allait changer ? Lui avait-il donné la clé pour l'avenir ?

– _Bon, alors ?!_ s'impatientait le jeune Uzumaki dont l'estomac était peut-être plus bruyant encore.  
– _Naruto_ , fit Jiraiya avec sérieux.

Le concerné le regarda avec étonnement.  
Le Sannin hésita, puis finalement soupira.

– _Je crois que tu auras encore besoin de moi..._

Il posa une main contre l'épaule du jeune ninja qui resta totalement interdit.

– _Mais pour l'heure_ , reprit péniblement Jiraiya, _aide-moi à me relever. Nul ne saurait refuser un bon plat de Ramen chez Ichiraku !_

* * *

 _RAITON – RAIKIRI_

La main de Kakashi, recouverte d'un condensé de Chakra visible, s'électrisa soudain, avant de se transformer en un véritable cœur électrique dont les éclairs pulsaient dans tous les sens.

– _Dernière chance_ , murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant. _Libère le Daimyō.  
– Seulement lui ? N'es-tu pas inquiet pour ta partenaire ?_

Kakashi, le visage sombre illuminé par les innombrables éclairs du Jutsu animé dans sa main, ne dévoila aucune expression supplémentaire.

– _Pourquoi devrait-il être inquiet ?_ répliqua alors une voix de jeune fille.

Furido tourna vivement la tête, et remarqua soudain une jeune fille aux cheveux roses bien caractéristiques.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué.

– _Toi... Impossible que tu te sois échappée !  
– Pourtant, je suis là, non ?_ répondit Sakura avec un mince sourire, la voix toutefois tremblante.

L'ancien Ninja Gardien fronça les sourcils et observa alors Kakashi, dont les éclairs menaçants faisaient briller son visage qui ne semblait absolument pas surpris de voir cette fillette présente alors que, l'instant d'avant, elle était censée avoir été capturée par une Shinobi confirmée aux ordres de Furido.

Ce dernier eut alors un doute. S'était-il fait berner par cette fillette d'apparence si fragile ?

– _C'est impossible que Fūka ait été vaincue... par une gamine telle que toi !  
– Vous auriez peut-être dû écouter ses appels à l'aide_, marmonna Sakura qui tendit la main devant elle. _Mais vous étiez probablement trop en difficulté pour vous en rendre compte..._

L'adversaire de Kakashi remarqua alors qu'elle tenait dans sa paume l'oreillette dont il avait perdu l'attention durant le combat. Bien que toujours réglée sur haut-parleur, aucun son n'en sortait plus. Les combats étaient de toute évidence déjà terminés.

Furido ouvrit grand les yeux mais son attention restait grandement focalisée sur les éclairs menaçant entourant son adversaire.

Il fronça les sourcils et sortit d'une poche intérieure une arme métallique disposant de trois griffes tranchantes qu'il installa sur sa main.

– _Tu as perdu, Furido_ , l'avertit Kakashi. _Abandonne.  
– Si je perds, nous perdons tous... !_

Dans un élan de désespoir, l'ex Ninja Gardien se jeta sur le Jōnin au Sharingan. Celui-ci poussa un soupir et en fit de même, sa main au pouvoir concentré de foudre tendue derrière lui, ne laissant apparaître de son mouvement qu'un éclair bleuté.

Il y eut une onde de choc. Sakura dut se protéger le visage de ses mains.

Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent par terre.

 _* C'est fini ?_ pensa la jeune fille en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir à travers la poussière. _*_

Elle remarqua alors avec horreur que celui qui saignait n'était autre que... son maître ! Sa poitrine était tailladée de trois griffures.

 _* Le Raikiri... a été mis en échec ? *_

Le Sharingan du Jōnin blessé visualisa les griffes de son adversaires. En plus du sang fraîchement récolté à leur extrémité, elles étaient recouvertes de Chakra.

– _Le vent domine la foudre_ , murmura l'autre avec un sourire victorieux.  
– _Kakashi-sensei !_ s'exclama la jeune fille en se précipitant dans sa direction.  
– _Ne bouge pas, Sakura_ , répliqua le concerné dans un souffle en tendant son bras dans sa direction. _Cet homme est dangereux.  
– Je me doutais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être si forte_, répliqua l'autre qui la fixa. _Tu n'es qu'une..._

Il fut soudain parcouru par un spasme violent.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ?! *_

Jetant un œil contre son abdomen, il remarqua que celui-ci saignait abondamment. Le Raikiri de Kakashi n'avait en fait pas été mis en défaut.

– _Malgré la supériorité de mon élément... Ta technique est parvenue à m'atteindre...  
– Tu survivras_, répliqua le ninja copieur. _Moi aussi. Restons-en là. Tu as perdu, Furido._

Le concerné resta un moment silencieux, avant de fixer Kakashi d'un regard particulièrement dur.

– _Jamais ! Je..._

Il fut soudain interrompu par un kunaï pointé contre sa gorge, par derrière.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ? *_

 _– Chiriku, Kazuma, arrêtez !_ s'exclama une voix à leurs côtés.

Kakashi tourna les yeux. Celui qui venait de parler était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, recouvert d'une tenue de noble dont un chapeau décoré de l'emblème du Pays du Feu.

 _* Le Daimyō..._ remarqua le ninja copieur. _*_

 _– Chiriku ?_ répéta Furido, tenu en joue par un individu dans son dos.

– _Kazuma..._ murmura celui-ci. _Alors c'était toi, celui que l'on appelait Furido..._

Furido, ou plutôt Kazuma, fixa Kakashi droit dans les yeux.

– _J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu n'es pas venu sans renfort._

Derrière lui, le dénommé Chiriku l'observait d'un regard particulièrement déterminé. Son crâne chauve et sa tenue martiale en disaient long sur son passé de guerrier.

– _Mais qui aurait cru que tu trouverais le dernier Ninja Gardien encore en vie ?  
– Kakashi Hatake est passé par le Temple du Feu_, répondit le dénommé Chiriku. _Bien lui en a pris...  
– Comment a-t-il su qu'il n'avait pas été détruit ?_ grommela difficilement Kazuma.  
– _Je l'ignorais_ , répondit le ninja copieur, sa main recouvrant les blessures de son torse.  
– _Alors pourquoi... ?  
– Il fallait que je cherche... Parce que nous n'avons pas tous baissé les bras... Et parce qu'il existe en ce monde quelque chose que même le Saiya-jin n'a su détruire..._

D'autres ninjas à la tenue de moine comparable à celle de Chiriku faisaient leur apparition tout autour d'eux, accompagnés de la garde rapprochée du Daimyō, observant cette conclusion avec calme.

– _... L'espoir_ , poursuivit Kakashi.

Kazuma ne répondit pas. Le ninja copieur s'avança, ce qui fit réagir son adversaire qui voulut se protéger. Mais la pression du kunaï maintenu par Chiriku contre sa gorge augmenta.

Kakashi lui retira alors ses armes des mains.

– _Rejoindre le Saiya-jin est un geste désespéré de survie. Et je le comprends. Mais..._

Soudain, des bruits de voix se firent entendre. Surpris, Kakashi vit avec effroi que le Daimyō était en train d'être étranglé par un homme brun imposant.

– _Fudō..._ murmura Kazuma.  
– _Déposez vos armes !_ s'exclama le concerné, l'air fou. _Ou je le tue !_

Il semblait en bien piteux état, totalement désespéré.

 _* Non !_ s'inquiéta Chiriku. _Je pensais l'avoir vaincu ! *_

 _– Dis à ton homme d'arrêter_ , ordonna Kakashi à Kazuma. _Dis-lui que c'est fini. Son acte n'apportera rien.  
– Personne me dit quoi faire !_ s'exclama Fudō, l'air fou. _Ce monde est sans espoir, alors quitte à crever, autant marquer le coup !_

* C'est mauvais, s'inquiéta Kakashi. _Il est complètement désespéré. Tenter quelque chose pourrait coûter la vie du Daimyō... ! *_

Il jeta un œil à Chiriku. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi épuisé que lui.

– _Que personne ne bouge_ , ordonna ce dernier à ses hommes. _Nous pouvons encore régler ça pacifiquement.  
– Exactement !_ s'exclama Fudō. _Alors baissez vos ar..._

Soudain, il s'immobilisa, pris de tremblements.

Kakashi et Chiriku ne purent retenir leur surprise. Quelqu'un l'attaquait-il ?

C'était bien trop dangereux ! Dans ces conditions, il pourrait tuer le Daimyō...

Cherchant du regard son agresseur, Kakashi ne remarqua personne parmi les ninjas du Temple du Feu.

Utilisant son Sharingan, il remarqua soudain que le corps blessé du Fudō était parsemé de petites particules qui naviguaient dans son sang et semblaient bloquer ses mouvements.

Pensant d'abord à du poison qui se serait infiltré via ses blessures, ses bons yeux lui donnèrent finalement une autre réponse. Et cette réponse fut confirmée lorsque d'innombrables autres de ces particules se mirent à recouvrir son corps immobilisé jusqu'à boucher son visage brutalement terrifié.

 _* Du sable... *_

 _– Arrête !_ s'exclama Chiriku, sans trop savoir à qui s'adresser. _Ne le tue pas !_

Mais Kakashi ferma sombrement les yeux. À sa connaissance, un seul individu avait la capacité de manipuler le sable, un individu pour lequel tuer de sang-froid n'était rien de plus qu'un acte ordinaire.

 _SABAKU KYŪ_

L'intense pression du sable exercée sur le corps de Fudō atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'un son sinistre se fit entendre en même temps qu'il prenait une teinte écarlate, signe que les os de sa victime avaient été broyés.

Sous le choc, le Daimyō tomba par terre devant ce spectacle tandis que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans ce silence de mort.

Et deux enfants aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki firent leur apparition...


	74. Les héritiers

La tension montait d'un cran.

Kakashi connaissait bien ces capes. Il s'agissait de celles de cette fameuse organisation que même le légendaire Sannin Jiraiya redoutait. C'était l'Akatsuki.

Et voir le jeune Gaara réapparaître, vêtu de cette tenue, était particulièrement déconcertant pour le ninja copieur. Depuis sa disparition, tout le monde, y compris sa propre nation, l'avait cru mort, tué par le Saiya-jin. Mais la réalité s'imposait à présent à lui. Il avait en fait été enrôlé par la plus terrible organisation criminelle du monde.

L'attention du ninja copieur, bien que particulièrement captivée par l'apparition du jeune Gaara, fut soudainement attirée par le gémissement de Sakura, dont les yeux bouleversés fixaient le deuxième arrivant.

S'inquiétant que la jeune fille ne fût sous l'emprise d'un quelconque maléfice, il vit ses lèvres remuer en silence. Son Sharingan lut toutefois clairement à travers ce mutisme : « Sa... su... ke... ! ».

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors en grand tandis que la réalité s'imposait d'elle-même sous eux, comme en plein rêve. Son élève se trouvait bel et bien devant lui, vêtu de cette même cape noire parsemée de nuages écarlates.

Si la première émotion de Kakashi fut le soulagement de le savoir miraculeusement en vie après la destruction de Konoha, la réaction de Sakura fut bien plus expressive et elle amorça le geste de se jeter vers son camarade. D'instinct, le ninja copieur l'arrêta net de son bras.

Ce fin voile de réconfort ne pouvait dissimuler l'abîme de ténèbres qui l'accompagnait. Il eût été tout sauf sage de s'imaginer que ce Sasuke pouvait être le camarade qu'elle avait connu jadis. Quelque chose avait changé en lui...

Sakura sembla prendre conscience de la réaction de son maître et son visage se décomposa tandis que Sasuke marchait d'un pas calme juste devant elle, sans même la regarder. À ses côtés se tenait Gaara, dont le regard sembla croiser le sien une brève fraction de seconde. La jeune fille avala sa salive. Ces yeux la terrifiaient.

Et Sasuke avait les mêmes.

Kakashi s'avança d'un pas devant les deux nouveaux arrivants, rappelant sa présence à la jeune fille qui se sentit soudain soulagée. Le choc psychologique lui avait fait oublier qu'elle était en présence de son maître.

L'attention des deux jeunes se focalisa sur le ninja copieur qui soutint leurs regard froids avec un calme olympien. Mais il ne cessait de ressentir un profond mal-être.

Les Shinobi moines du Temple du Feu fixaient également cette scène perturbante, sans un mot. Ce silence ne dura toutefois pas.

Car aussitôt, un bruit sourd accompagné d'un épais nuage de fumée sembla frapper Chiriku, dont l'attention avait été ébranlée une fraction de seconde de trop pour ainsi laisser Kazuma prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Certains de ses disciples s'apprêtaient à tenter de le retrouver, mais l'ex-ninja gardien leva une main pour les en dissuader. Il serait bien trop compliqué et dangereux de s'atteler à une telle tâche. Et puis, ils avaient pris le contrôle de son village en création et libéré le Daimyō du Pays du Feu. Kazuma ne pouvait guère plus qu'essayer de survivre, seul.

Il apparaissait donc que cette apparition soudaine des deux enfants vêtus de ces capes morbides était devenue plus préoccupante.

Sasuke et Gaara semblaient ignorer tout ce remue-ménage, leur attention restant focalisée sur le grand ninja copieur de Konoha.

– _Sasuke_ , dit enfin Kakashi, rompant le silence qui reprenait sa dominance. _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
– Kakashi_, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix calme.

La façon qu'il avait de s'adresser à son maître avait changée, trahissant une distance nouvelle et déroutante.

– _Où se trouve le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi ?_

La surprise fut telle que le ninja copieur peina à conserver un visage de marbre. Sakura se montra en revanche moins bonne pour feindre l'aise.

– _Qu'est-ce que... tu as dit... ?_ murmura le Jōnin d'une voix déconcertée.  
– _Nous recherchons le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi_ , reprit l'Uchiha qui fixait son maître avec froideur.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et dévisagea les deux jeunes membres de l'Akatsuki.

– _Sais-tu seulement... De quoi tu parles ?  
– Uzumaki..._ susurra Gaara. _Naruto..._

Le visage de l'enfant du désert était désagréablement changeant. Son expression, que l'on lui connaissait d'un enfant calme et froid, se rapprochait de plus en plus de celle d'un véritable psychopathe.

Pour la première fois depuis cette altercation, Kakashi ressentit une tension intense : celle annonçant l'imminence d'un danger sur sa vie. Une goutte de sueur nacra sa tempe tandis qu'une main enfoncée dans sa poche y serrait un kunaï.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Pourquoi parlaient-ils de Naruto ? N'était-il pas censé être mort ?

Mais après tout, l'apparition de Sasuke avait de quoi remettre en cause bon nombre de certitudes. Et si son autre camarade avait survécu, lui aussi ? Mais cela ne répondait de toute façon pas à la question la plus urgente : que lui voulaient-ils ?

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient à présent tournés vers ceux de Gaara, lesquels transpiraient de plus en plus la folie démoniaque.

Son regard retourna en direction de Kakashi, qui semblait clairement prêt à engager le combat. Puis ses Sharingan se braquèrent vers les yeux ébahis de Sakura.

Celle-ci tenta tant bien que mal de les soutenir, mais cela lui demanda un effort exagéré qu'elle put tout juste maintenir jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha ne fermât ses iris flamboyants.

Reprenant discrètement son souffle, la jeune fille abaissa la tête, laissant tomber ses cheveux roses devant elle, comme pour se protéger de la suite.

– _Je vois..._ murmura alors Sasuke. _Il n'est donc pas ici...  
– Je sens sa présence_, grommela alors Gaara. _Je sens... cette présence... qui habite... Uzumaki... Naruto...  
– Tu te trompes_, répliqua l'Uchiha. _Naruto n'est pas ici._

Son ton catégorique fit brutalement tourner la tête de Gaara qui le fixa d'un regard particulièrement menaçant. Sasuke soutint son expression. Sakura grimaça et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle eut peur pour celui qui fut son camarade.

Mais Kakashi ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Quelque chose le perturbait au plus haut point chez l'Uchiha. Et de toute évidence, Gaara le ressentait également.

Car le démon des sables tourna brusquement le dos à Kakashi et aux autres et s'éloigna d'un pas lent. Sasuke le suivit du regard un court instant, puis tourna les talons à son tour.

Le ninja copieur les observa s'éloigner en silence tandis que Chiriku se plaçait à ses côtés.

– _Nous pourrions les arrêter_ , murmura ce dernier.  
– _Non_ , objecta Kakashi. _Ce n'est pas seulement eux... Dans les temps qui courent, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous mettre à dos leur organisation..._

Alors, avant de s'enfoncer totalement dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Sasuke s'immobilisa.

– _Pensez-vous vraiment que vous feriez le poids, Kakashi ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Le ninja copieur resta immobile et ne répondit pas.

– _Vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de la puissance des Uchiha..._ conclut alors Sasuke dont la voix, ainsi que le corps, s'évaporèrent dans l'obscurité.

Un lourd silence suivit ces retrouvailles, que personne ne se sentit la légitimité de couper, si ce n'est la personne la plus noble de la nation.

– _Uchiha... ?_ murmura le Daimyō. _Mais... Je pensais que... Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparu... Tués par le talent gâché du jeune... Hmm... Itachi ?_

Kakashi resta immobile un instant, sentant tous les regards à présent braqués sur lui.

– _Sasuke_ , répondit-il d'une voix sombre, _est le frère d'Itachi et... le dernier des Uchiha._

Il soupira.

 _* Mais plus important... Naruto... *_

* * *

Le jeune Uzumaki fêtait joyeusement ses retrouvailles avec le commerçant d'Ichiraku Ramen. À ses côtés se tenait Jiraiya.

L'ambiance était étrangement sereine. En excluant le bar détruit au milieu d'une ville en ruines dans lequel ils mangeaient, tout semblait vraiment comment avant. Cela rendait Naruto nostalgique, mais le jeune garçon avait bien l'intention de savourer cet éclatant moment.

Alors il mangeait, à s'en déchirer la panse, au milieu des pitreries de Jiraiya et des rires du commerçant. Tout était bien.

Les conversations s'enchaînaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Avait-il fallu une fin du monde pour réaliser la richesse de l'instant présent ? Cette question aurait bien taraudé l'esprit du jeune Uzumaki, si toutefois ce dernier n'avait pas été plus préoccuper à plaisanter sur la nature perverse de son ermite mentor.

– _Oh oh !_ s'amusa le vendeur de ramens qui fixait Jiraiya d'un regard enjoué. _Cela me rappelle les nombreuses fois où vous aviez tenté de séduire de belles jeunes femmes dans mon bar. Je crois avoir assisté à un certain nombre de râteaux...  
– Hum..._ marmonna le Sannin en faisant la moue. _T'étais un adolescent sacrément fouineur, Teuchi...  
– Ah !_ s'exclama Naruto en pointant du doigt son commerçant préféré, puis le Sannin. _Un... Un adolescent ?!  
– Je n'ai pas toujours été vieux_, répliqua le concerné avec un clin d'œil.  
– _Mais moi j'étais déjà beau_ , reprit Jiraiya, occupé à dévorer avec délectation son met. _Et je suis loin de n'avoir connu que des échecs dans ton bar, mon cher Teuchi.  
– Comment oublier ce détonant rendez-vous avec la princesse Tsunade..._ fit celui-ci d'un air songeur.

Jiraiya s'apprêtait à rétorquer, et Naruto aurait été ravi d'en savoir davantage sur cette affaire, mais le dernier nom venait d'attirer son attention.

– _Tsunade... Vous parlez bien de... De notre Tsunade ?  
– Votre Tsunade ?_ répéta Teuchi.  
– _Nous la recherchons_ , expliqua Jiraiya d'un ton évasif. _Mais j'imagine que vous n'avez aucune information...  
– Eh bien_, commença l'autre d'une voix désolée.

Il s'interrompit soudain, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

– _... Bon sang...  
– En même temps_, renchérit Naruto d'un ton sombre, _on risque pas de la trouver facilement... C'est déjà un sacré hasard de vous avoir trouvé.  
– C'est vrai que les chances de se croiser étaient faibles_, répliqua Teuchi, dont le visage semblait bien plus concentré. _Mais dans les temps qui courent, trouver un légendaire Sannin n'est pas si hasardeux, surtout celle-ci. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle passe inaperçue..._

Le regard de Jiraiya se fit plus sérieux.

– _Que veux-tu dire, Teuchi ?  
– Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, jusqu'à maintenant._

Le vendeur de Ramen regarda par-delà le bar les ruines de la cité.

– _Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'étais ici ? Les forêts sont dangereuses, surtout pour des non-combattants tels que moi. Ici, je peux plus facilement me cacher. Je peux également nourrir ceux qui pourraient avoir de mauvaises intentions, leur apporter un quelconque réconfort, et m'en sortir ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas mes premiers clients, depuis... l'événement._

Naruto abaissa sombrement les yeux. Il se rendait compte des difficultés que même un étranger aux problématiques martiales devait rencontrer pour assurer sa survie. Le monde avait terriblement changé.

– _Et cela m'a permis d'entendre des choses...  
– Des choses ?_ répéta Naruto.  
– _Une rumeur circule concernant cette ville, concernant les événements récents qui l'ont frappée.  
– Oui... Raditz... Est un monstre...  
– Mais ce monstre a rencontré une résistance inattendue..._

Jiraiya fronça les sourcils.

– _Une femme_ , poursuivit Teuchi. _Une femme qu'il aurait épargnée à la suite d'un combat titanesque.  
– Vous..._ marmonna Naruto. _Vous pensez que ça pourrait être notre Tsunade ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qu...  
– Non_, coupa Jiraiya dont le regard s'était éclairci. _Teuchi a raison._

Il regarda l'horizon.

– _J'ai côtoyé de nombreux ninjas..._

Un sourire guerrier que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas se dessina sur son visage.

– _Et je peux t'assurer_ , poursuivit l'ermite, _qu'il n'existe à ma connaissance qu'une seule femme vivante au monde capable de taper dans l'œil du Saiya-jin. Après tout, elle est, avec toi... Le successeur du clan Uzumaki._

Le dernier du clan des tourbillons se leva lentement et regarda l'horizon qui se teintait des premières lueurs de l'aube.

– _Alors..._ murmura-t-il d'une voix pensive.  
– _Pour trouver Tsunade..._ commença Jiraiya.  
– _... Il faut trouver Raditz... !_


	75. Ombres sinistres

– _Hanabi, Hinata, arrêtez-vous._

Les deux jeunes filles s'immobilisèrent, tendues comme jamais. Il fallait dire qu'en ces quelques jours, elles avaient eu l'occasion de rencontrer bon nombre d'agresseurs. Et tout ce qu'elles en avaient tiré, c'est la vision de l'inégalable talent de leur père et l'immense chemin qui leur restait à parcourir.

Dans un monde où la survie devenait la richesse première, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient même pas eu à combattre !

Mais vivre en situation d'agression potentielle – même avec un père aussi puissant – était quelque chose de particulièrement stressant et leurs nerfs commençaient à en souffrir. Hinata se surprit même à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un ennemi, sans même penser à activer ses précieux Byakugan. Elle se ressaisit cependant rapidement. Son mental s'était notablement endurci depuis la destruction de Konoha.

Assister à un événement aussi tragique avait de quoi transformer n'importe qui.

– _Qu'y a-t-il, Père ?_ demanda Hanabi, rompant un silence qui se prolongeait un peu trop à son goût.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, restant immobile, à l'affût, dissimulé sur les hautes branches d'un arbre. Puis il bondit et atterrit par terre avec souplesse, invitant ses deux filles à en faire de même.

– _Nous sommes arrivés_ , répondit-il alors simplement.

Sans même se regarder – du moins, en excluant les capacités du Byakugan – les deux filles surent qu'elles pensaient la même chose. L'attention constante imposée par leur voyage leur avait fait oublier leur objectif.

Elles se rappelaient maintenant que le but de tout cela était de trouver un certain individu...

Hiashi s'avança jusqu'à approcher d'une grotte obscure, puis s'immobilisa.

– _À partir de maintenant, aucune erreur n'est permise._

Hinata fronça les sourcils en remarquant le changement de ton de son père. Il semblait soudainement bien plus tendu.

Hanabi avait quant à elle remarqué un autre détail. Si le corps d'Hiashi restait immobile, sa maîtrise impeccable du flux de son Chakra semblait légèrement troublée, comme si ses émotions le taraudaient de l'intérieur.

– _Père ?_ s'inquiéta la cadette.

Face à l'insistance muette de ses filles, le chef Hyūga prit une profonde inspiration.

– _Je vais être franc avec vous. L'homme que nous recherchons était un problème, même pour le Sandaime Hokage. Pour être honnête, s'il devait nous attaquer..._

Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe.

– _Vous devriez fuir._

Hinata s'approcha de son père.

– _Est-il si dangereux ?  
– Est-il plus fort que vous ?_ ajouta Hanabi, plus directe comme le voulait son jeune âge.

Elle avait tendance à idéaliser son père et le voir dans un tel état de stress était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

– _Vous ne connaissez pas Orochimaru..._ murmura alors le charismatique chef Hyūga d'une voix harassée par la tension.

Il resta un bref instant silencieux, aux aguets, tandis que ses deux filles se positionnaient dans son sillage, concentrées mais non sans crainte.

– _Allons-y_ , murmura alors Hiashi qui engagea la marche en direction du repère du plus terrifiant des Sannin.

Mais si son ton n'était pas bien serein, cela venait du fait que ses yeux perçants ne cessaient de lui donner la désagréable impression qu'on les observait ; et rares étaient les ninjas capables de tels exploits...

* * *

La maison de Muten Rōshi accueillait le repos des deux combattants les plus prometteurs de l'humanité. Après leur première semaine d'entraînement intensif, Krilin et Tien Shinhan s'étaient accordés une pause amplement méritée dans la demeure de leur aïeul.

La vie suivait son cours dans cette paisible cabane au milieu de l'océan. Le maître des tortues était occupé à suivre un énième cours de fitness présenté par des femmes dont on se doutait qu'il n'enviait pas les performances physiques. Un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres, le vieil homme ne semblait visiblement pas s'occuper de ses deux invités, ce qui exaspérait la tortue de mer qui l'accompagnait habituellement dans sa vie de solitude.

Bien qu'en repos, les deux jeunes prodiges ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire parler leur sens du combat et ils avaient décidé de tester quelques mouvements sous l'eau. L'originalité de cette pratique s'associait à sa difficulté accrue, mêlant l'utile à l'agréable. Çà et là, les effets de leur opposition sous-marine se faisaient ressentir par d'importants geysers d'eau de mer qui éclaboussaient l'île du maître des arts martiaux.

– _Une, deux ! Une, deux !_ répétait celui-ci, en rythme avec ses mouvements du bassin.  
– _Vous ne vous lasserez donc jamais ?_ grommela la tortue qui l'observait d'un air blasé depuis la fenêtre.  
– _Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux de leur déhanché_ , répliqua le vieil homme, le regard focalisé sur la télévision. _Et je te signale que ces mouvements sont utiles pour les arts martiaux.  
– Ben voyons_, soupira la tortue.

Le reptile tourna la tête, comprenant qu'il était inutile de poursuivre une énième conversation de ce genre avec ce bougre borné.

Un nouveau geyser attira son attention. Suivant des yeux le mouvement puissant de l'eau qui lui retombait brutalement dessus, le pauvre reptile avait vraiment l'impression d'être la seule créature à peu près normale sur cette île de fous.

En rouvrant ses paupières trempées, la tortue remarqua alors le point dans le ciel qui approchait. Quelqu'un venait !

Se précipitant pour prévenir son maître, elle n'arriva toutefois pas assez vite car, déjà, l'invité inattendu posait pied à terre. Plissant les yeux, la tortue reconnut aussitôt sa silhouette svelte et sa longue chevelure sauvage.

Il portait une jeune femme dans ses bras, qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

– _Bon sang, Yamcha !_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Je t'ai dit que je pouvais voler par mes propres moyens !  
– Avec quel Ki ?_ s'agaça Yamcha.

L'expression de son interlocutrice devint si violente que cela fut pire qu'une gifle monumentale. Le jeune brigand sembla quelque peu se recroqueviller par mesure de sécurité.

– _Je te signale que j'ai des véhicules ! ET JE TE SOMME DE NE PAS ME PARLER SUR CE TON !_

La menace était évidente – bien qu'il fût difficile d'en savoir davantage, et Yamcha préféra ne rien rétorquer.

– _Oh, mais cette voix douce n'appartiendrait-elle pas à notre chère Bulma ?_ réagit soudain le vieux Rōshi qui décolla pour la première fois les yeux de sa télévision.

La jeune femme l'ignora et entra dans sa maison sans s'y faire inviter. Au même moment, les deux combattants sortaient de l'eau, épuisés et trempés.

– _On a senti le Ki de Yamcha_ , fit Krilin. _Où est-il ?  
– Je crois qu'il est rentré calmer sa chère et tendre..._ chuchota la tortue tandis que la tête barbue du vieux maître des arts martiaux rencontrait violemment la vitre de sa maison.  
– _Bulma est là aussi ?_

Tous deux s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs amis.

– _Eh, ça faisait un bail !_ s'exclama alors le brigand en voyant ses deux vieux amis.  
– _Yamcha, Bulma !_ se réjouit Krilin. _Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?_

Son enthousiasme naissant ne fut cependant pas partagé par ses vieux amis dont les expressions s'assombrirent soudainement.

– _Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda Tien Shinhan, réceptif à leurs réactions.

Les deux ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Bulma se contenta de regarder ailleurs tandis que Yamcha soupirait.

– _N'avez-vous pas suivi les nouvelles des dernières heures... ?  
– Pas depuis qu'on a quitté le palais de Kami..._ répondit Tien Shinhan.  
– _Notre... nouveau roi...  
– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !_ coupa Bulma, tendue.  
– _... a une annonce à faire au monde._

Il se tut. Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un profond silence, personne n'osant se regarder pour imaginer ce que l'héritier du démon pouvait avoir en tête, à présent qu'il semblait avoir obtenu tous les pouvoirs.  
Mais le souvenir terrifiant de la dernière apparition télévisuelle de Piccolo Daimaō ne pouvait être ignoré...

Le temps progressant sournoisement dans ce silence figé, incarné par le crépuscule qui tombait sur l'océan onduleux, rappela toutefois à Yamcha le but de sa venue.  
Le jeune brigand prit la télécommande associée à l'écran qui projetait encore ses vidéos de fitness. Les formes avantageuses des femmes disparurent soudain, remplacées par tout autre chose...

C'était un démon qui n'inspirait que la peur chez les humains.

– _Piccolo..._ murmura Muten Rōshi, dont le ton était devenu particulièrement sérieux.

Tien Shinhan fronça les sourcils tandis que Krilin se mettait à trembler.

On voyait en effet le terrifiant Piccolo monter sur l'estrade, laquelle lui donnait une allure encore plus anormalement grande en comparaison de la hauteur prévue par le cadre vidéo qu'il dominait par sa taille.

– _Peuples du monde_ , annonça alors le terrible démon, _l'heure est venue pour moi de déclarer l'ouverture du vingt-quatrième Tenkaichi Budokai._

Krilin, Tien Shinhan et Muten Rōshi eurent un même sursaut de surprise tandis que le tyran marquait une pause. Voir le redoutable fils du démon multi-centenaires Piccolo Daimaō annoncer l'ouverture de jeux, aussi martiaux fussent-ils, était totalement inattendu.

– _Il est malade ?!_ s'exclama Krilin.  
– _Il ne s'attend quand même pas à ce qu'on participe... !_ fit Tien Shinhan.

Yamcha hocha la tête avec perplexité.

– _Le tournoi se déroulera dans le monde entier_ , reprit Piccolo à l'écran, _sur chaque continent, et ne prendra fin que dans plusieurs mois... Quand viendra l'heure de la récompense...  
– Hein ?!_ ne put retenir Krilin. _Mais il est fou ?!_

Le vieux Rōshi fronça les sourcils.

– _Les participants sont déjà désignés_ , poursuivit le démon.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage acide, dévoilant toutes ses dents pointues.

– _Chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant de ce monde... Chaque individu qui m'observe... est qualifié._

Un silence lourd s'abattit soudain dans la maison perdue au milieu des flots.

Tous se regardèrent tandis qu'un sentiment de profond malaise s'imposait.

– _Félicitations_ , murmura d'une voix doucereuse l'impitoyable fils du démon.

Son expression retrouva sa sévérité habituelle.

– _Les règles du tournoi sont simples, et se résument en un mot..._

Il fixa de ses yeux durs l'écran de la télévision, comme pour pénétrer chaque individu de ce monde qu'il dominait.

– _... Chaos._

Tien Shinhan fronça les sourcils.

– _Comment... ?_ murmura le vieil ermite des tortues.  
– _Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre..._ murmura Krilin en fronçant les sourcils.  
– _Piccolo incite la population à générer du trouble_ , expliqua Yamcha.  
– _Mais comment compte-t-il les convaincre ?_

Tien Shinhan fronça les sourcils et se mit à trembler de rage.

– _Il compte faire comme le Daimaō..._

Serrant les dents, il se souvenait de la première apparition du terrifiant démon sur les chaînes de télévision.

– _Le désordre par la terreur..._

Yamcha le fixa avec des yeux horrifiés et fronça les sourcils.

– _L'enfoiré... !_ murmura-t-il d'un ton transpirant d'impuissance.  
– _Re... Regardez..._ intervint alors Krilin en pointant du doigt l'écran duquel les yeux s'étaient brièvement détournés.  
– _C'est..._ balbutia Bulma.  
– _Son Gohan ?!_

Le fils de Gokū se tenait aux côtés de Piccolo. L'innocence de l'enfant renforçait le sourire carnassier du démon.

– _Son visage ne vous est-il pas familier ?_ reprit ce dernier.

Krilin serra les poings de rage.

– _Le fumier..._  
– _Je vous présente... Le fils de Son Gokū !_

Éclatant d'un rire fou, le démon reprit toutefois rapidement calme et sérieux.

– _Et voici son histoire..._

Il apposa sa grande paume verte contre l'objectif. L'écran s'obscurcit.

– _Que fait-il ?_ interrogea Yamcha.

Soudain, comme pour répondre à sa question, l'écran sembla de nouveau s'illuminer. Mais ce qu'il affichait ne correspondait plus du tout à la salle dans laquelle Piccolo faisait son discours.

La scène se déroulait en extérieur, en pleine nuit. Le seul élément commun était le petit garçon, Son Gohan.

Rōshi fut le premier à comprendre la signification de tout cela.

– _C'est son souvenir... C'est le souvenir de Piccolo !_

Cela paraissait à présent évident : il était à présent possible de voir la main caractéristique du démon se tendre devant lui, face au petit garçon apeuré.

– _L'enfoiré..._ grogna Krilin qui détourna les yeux. _Il veut nous montrer la mort de Gohan... !  
– Non_, répliqua son maître d'un ton sombre. _Ce n'est pas seulement ce qu'il veut montrer au monde...  
– Attendez..._ comprit soudain Tien Shinhan. _Ne me dîtes pas que..._

Le rayon d'énergie traversa en un instant la distance qui le séparait de l'enfant dont il transperça le cœur comme dans du beurre. Et le petit garçon tomba. Même si cette scène avait déjà eu lieu, en être à présent témoin était particulièrement bouleversant pour Bulma dont les larmes coulèrent inconsciemment sur le visage.

 _* J'espère que Chichi ne voit pas ça... *_

La scène horrifiante revint sur le présent. On pouvait de nouveau voir le jeune Gohan bien vivant. Et tout le monde dans la maison réalisait peu à peu les craintes de Rōshi.

– _Vous vous demandez comment ce gamin peut respirer ?_ murmura le démon d'une voix sinistre. _Laissez-moi... vous montrer._

L'écran changea de nouveau pour montrer un autre souvenir du démon : étaient à présent visibles sept boules de cristal, représentant chacune un nombre d'étoiles allant de une à sept.

– _Montre-toi, Shenron !_ entendit-on à l'écran de la voix du démon. _Et exhausse mon souhait !_

Les boules se mirent soudain à briller d'une lumière pulsante semblable à un pouls effréné. Soudain, une intense lueur dorée sembla s'en extraire et se développer dans les cieux obscurcis.  
Et un dragon y prit vie.

Tous purent ainsi voir le démon exprimer son souhait de ressusciter le jeune fils de Son Gokū, et tous purent voir celui-ci, touché au cœur et incontestablement mort, à ce moment dans les bras de son père abattu par le chagrin, rouvrir les yeux alors même que l'impitoyable Piccolo allongeait son bras pour s'en emparer en profitant de l'état déplorable du guerrier qui le maintenait.

Quant à son autre bras, il se levait vers les cieux, là où s'étaient envolées les boules de cristal qui se transformaient en simples pierre. Et sa main attrapa en plein vol l'un de ces artefacts désactivés.

– _Contrairement à son père, Piccolo ne compte pas utiliser la peur pour instaurer le chaos_ , analysa sombrement le vieux maître des tortues.

Les autres l'écoutèrent presque religieusement, ne se sentant guère la force morale d'ajouter quoi que ce fût.

– _C'est par l'envie que le démon veut corrompre le cœur des hommes..._

Puis la scène se recentra sur Piccolo dont on pouvait clairement voir la pierre ronde qu'il tenait en main, comme pour corroborer les dires de Rōshi.

– _Ceci est la récompense à qui s'illustrera le mieux durant cette période... Ce qui exhausse les souhaits... Les Dragon Ball !_

* * *

À distance importante du sol, mais suffisamment faible de la planète pour en capter les ondes hertziennes sur son écran de bord, un vaisseau gravitait en orbite basse autour de ce monde destiné au chaos. Cela faisait bien plusieurs jours qu'il restait là, invisible car trop sombre, immobile car géostationnaire, se laissant calmement porter par les lois de la gravité.

À son bord se tenait l'ex-gradé de l'Empire, Zakuzi, pour qui l'observation d'un nouveau monde ne semblait guère intéressante. Il fallait dire que l'oiseau humanoïde avait eu de quoi visiter bon nombre d'autres planètes, dans sa précédente carrière.

Mais son nouveau supérieur ne semblait pas de cet avis. Une fascination profonde se lisait sur son visage au voile mystique.

L'écran terminait de passer le terrifiant message du démon dominant le monde qu'ils observaient briller à travers le hublot, tandis que l'ombre du Soleil progressait sous leurs yeux, emportant avec lui le crépuscule d'une journée angoissante.

– _Hmm... Euh... O... Orochimaru-sama ?_ murmura alors Zakuzi d'une voix incertaine. _Que faisons-nous ?_

Les pupilles en formes de fentes de son maître, reflétant en détails la planète qu'il observait, semblèrent pétiller d'éréthisme.

– _N'est-ce pas évident... ?_


	76. Âmes guerrières

Le repère d'Orochimaru était sombre et lugubre, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas le chef Hyūga de ressentir un profond malaise à se trouver au sein de ce décor dont ses yeux ne percevaient que de lointains cadavres en décomposition, sacrifiés au nom d'une science sans conscience.

Son regard omnidirectionnel lui permettait également de constater l'expression de ses filles, trahissant un effroi qui aurait au moins pour intérêt de leur faire conserver leur garde...

Marchant dans un couloir sombre marquant une intersection, Hiashi hésita un bref instant. Des bougies éclairaient un des côtés et il décida de s'y diriger. Bien qu'évoluant calmement dans ces obscurs chemins, comme pour forcer son cœur à conserver son rythme de croisière, le chef du clan Hyūga restait en état d'alerte maximale.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce silence, car il s'accompagnait du terrible sentiment d'être observé. En fait, ce n'était pas juste un sentiment : la vue des bougies allumées signifiait qu'un individu était passé récemment. Et Hiashi avait du mal à imaginer pouvoir entrer dans le repère d'Orochimaru sans être remarqué.

Alors il s'arrêta. Ses filles, surprises, l'imitèrent.

– _OROCHIMARU !_ tonna soudain le chef Hyūga. _MONTRE-TOI !_

Sa voix résonna avec force dans les tunnels obscurs du repère jusqu'à s'évanouir et ne trouver pour seule réponse qu'un silence fracassant.

Hanabi restait sur ses gardes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle initiative de son père. Se préparant à voir débarquer le terrible Orochimaru d'un instant à l'autre, elle gardait sa main droite dans sa poche et y serrait fermement le manche d'un kunaï.

Soudain, un Shuriken de grande taille fut propulsé droit en avant, dans le couloir. Il venait d'Hinata. Hanabi jeta un œil à l'expression de sa sœur. Elle ne trahissait aucune peur. Pourquoi donc avoir perdu le contrôle en envoyant son arme qui, à en juger par le bruit de contact, venait de se planter contre une paroi du repère ?

Mais l'expression d'Hiashi ne laissait dévoiler aucun reproche l'esquisse d'un sourire semblait même avoir traversé son visage empli de neutralité.

 _* Bravo, Hinata_ , pensa-t-il. _*_

Il ferma les yeux, Byakugan toujours activés, et s'abaissa lentement sur ses appuis. Ainsi positionné, il semblait se diriger vers une pose de médiatation. Mais sa paume droite qu'il reculait derrière son torse trahissait tout autre chose...

Soudain, son corps se redressa avec la détente d'un élastique tendu à son paroxysme en même temps que le Chakra concentré dans sa main était libéré dans l'obscur couloir, précisément vers la même zone où s'était perdu le Shuriken d'Hinata.

Hanabi suivit l'attaque des yeux et la vit avec surprise ricocher au dernier moment, sur l'arme de la jeune fille dont le métal était à l'évidence spécial.

 _* Qu'est-ce que... ?! *_

Soudain, la plus jeune des Hyūga remarqua une ombre attérir au loin. Ni une ni deux, elle envoya à son tour un kunaï qu'elle propulsa à l'aide d'un Jūken, lui faisant prendre une vitesse qui surprit l'individu dont les appuis n'étaient pas encore stabilisés.

Hinata n'avait pas attendu pour se jeter directement au corps à corps tandis que l'autre parvenait, d'un agile mouvement du corps le faisant passer en équilibre sur une main, à esquiver l'attaque éclair d'Hanabi qui lui déchira une partie de sa cape. Mais Hinata était déjà à sa hauteur et l'autre – la tête encapuchonnée vers bas – bien peu avantagé. Il parvint toutefois à la surprendre par un habile et imprévisible assaut de sa seule main libre qui fouetta l'air en rotation. Hinata esquiva de justesse l'aiguille qu'il maintenait et perdit l'équilibre au moment où son adversaire retrouvait le sien. Elle se sentit alors frapper au niveau de la cheville et tomba à la renverse.

Son ennemi était incroyablement expérimenté : en un mouvement, il venait de retourner la situation au corps à corps contre une Hyūga alors qu'il partait en désavantage évident.

Mais Hinata sentit alors sa chute amortie par un bras puissant. Elle n'eut pas à tourner la tête : ses yeux lui indiquaient que son père venait de la rattraper.

– _Ça suffit_ , murmura-t-il d'un timbre qui rassura immédiatement sa fille aînée.

Leur adversaire, voyant en Hinata la plus faible des deux, décida de s'en prendre à elle. Sa main se recouvrit d'un Chakra tranchant et il frappa sans prévenir.

C'était un coup direct et rapide. Et son but était clair : profiter du fait qu'Hiashi fût occupé la fraction de seconde précédente à rattraper sa fille pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres d'Hinata et elle pivota pour éviter l'attaque. Cependant, son adversaire comptait bien dessus pour atteindre le corps du puissant Hyūga derrière elle.

Mais il remarqua alors trop tard que la zone visée était recouverte d'un Chakra épais qui contra son offensive tandis qu'il lui attrapait le poignet de sa main. Son membre se retrouva ainsi bloqué tandis que le chef Hyūga enroulait son bras libre autour de son cou et le plaquait contre un mur.

Hinata, quant à elle, avait vu dès le début ce que préparait son père derrière son dos. Et elle se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir ainsi su partager une action avec son si talentueux géniteur, même si lui-même s'en fichait probablement.

La cagoule de l'individu tomba et la lueur des flammes dévoila son visage.

– _Kabuto Yakushi..._ murmura Hiashi, sans surprise.  
– _Je suis... Impressionné..._ reconnut Kabuto qui peinait à respirer. _Quand les caméras ont montré votre arrivée, je me suis injecté un produit spécialement conçu par Orochimaru pour combattre le Sharingan d'Itachi Uchiha... Un produit masquant le Chakra..._

Il fronça les sourcils.

– _Comment m'avez-vous repéré ? J'étais immobile et caché à l'angle d'un mur...  
– Tu as fait l'erreur de confondre Hyūga et Uchiha_, répondit simplement le chef de clan.  
– _C'est vrai ça_ , murmura Hanabi à Hinata. _Comment vous avez fait pour le voir ? Mon Byakugan n'a rien remarqué...  
– Je n'ai rien vu non plus_, admit alors sa sœur. _Mais quand Père a crié tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué le Chakra qui accompagnait sa voix... Et c'était comme si... Il rendait visible le son... Alors j'ai lancé le Shuriken de notre clan..._

Kabuto fronça les sourcils.

– _Impossible... Ne me dîtes pas que... Serait-ce une forme d'écholocation par le Chakra ?_

Hiashi le fixa d'un regard calme.

– _En adaptant le Chakra aux ondes sonores_ , reprit le disciple d'Orochimaru, _vous êtes parvenu à percer les secrets de la matière... Même avec un flux de Chakra quasi-inexistant, vous avez réussi à me repérer... Vous êtes plus que digne de votre réputation de meilleur Jō...  
– Bien_, coupa Hiashi. _Conduis-nous à ton maître.  
– C'est que... Cela risque d'être compli..._

Un craquement sinistre coupa le souffle du jeune homme tandis qu'Hinata grimaçait. L'épaule de Kabuto venait d'être déboîtée violemment par éjection de Chakra du chef Hyūga.

Serrant les dents, le visage en sueur perdant son reste d'arrogance, Kabuto tourna la tête vers Hiashi.

– _Orochimaru n'est plus sur ce monde !  
– Je ne te crois pas_, répliqua aussitôt Hiashi. _Orochimaru n'est pas le genre d'homme à mourir.  
– Il est parti ! Il s'est emparé du vaisseau du Saiya-jin et a quitté la planète !_

Le chef Hyūga frappa de son pied contre le genou du jeune homme qui fut violemment propulsé à terre.

– _Si c'est le cas_ , murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre, _tu ne me sers plus à rien._

Il s'abaissa et pointa sa paume à quelques centimètres du visage désemparé de Kabuto.

– _Non, Père !_ s'exclama Hinata.

Sa sœur la regarda avec étonnement tandis que la jeune fille s'avançait.

– _On... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il... Il n'a rien fait de mal !  
– Tu es trop douce, Hinata. Si vraiment son maître n'est plus là, un individu tel que lui n'a plus de raison de vivre. Tu ne le réalises pas, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, même pour lui.  
– Peut-être qu'il peut nous aider à la place de son maître ?_ supputa alors innocemment Hanabi.

Hinata la regarda avec surprise et gentillesse. Sa jeune sœur avait toujours été moins sensible qu'elle. Mais elle prenait son parti.

Hiashi considéra un instant ses deux filles. L'intervention d'Hanabi avait plus de poids à ses yeux que celle d'Hinata, sa fille cadette représentant à ses yeux une bien plus digne successeur du clan, en dépit de son jeune âge.

– _J'en doute_ , finit par soupirer Hiashi. _La Réincarnation des Âmes n'est pas le genre de technique qu'Orochimaru enseignerait à un disciple..._

Et pourtant, alors que tout semblait bien sombre pour le jeune Kabuto, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

– _Hagoromo, mon frère_ , salua Hamura avec flegme. _Comment était ton voyage ?  
– Enrichissant_, répondit l'interpellé tandis qu'ils se rejoignaient en égalisant leurs rythmes de marche.

Les deux sages semblaient errer sans but sur la Lune du Paradis.

– _Son Gokū s'est-il impliqué dans sa mission ?_ reprit Hamura.  
– _Il semble captivé par cette affaire d'œuf_ , murmura le Rikudō Sennin d'un ton enjoué.  
– _Un œuf ?_ répéta son frère d'un air interdit. _Serait-ce ainsi qu'ils sont perçus ? Intéressant...  
– N'est-ce pas ?_ renchérit Hagoromo avec un sourire. _Cela fait plusieurs jours que je l'observe à distance et son comportement au sein de cette communauté me fascine grandement.  
– Que fait-il ?  
– Il n'a de cesse de rechercher bataille sur bataille avec les plus puissants adversaires qu'il peut rencontrer.  
– Original.  
– Je le sais heureux d'avoir croisé la route d'un jeune Kurosaki._

Hamura leva les yeux en direction des cieux. L'immense planète du Paradis se reflétait dans ses iris lactés.

– _Il lui ressemble..._ reprit-il d'une voix pensive teintée d'une pointe de nostalgie.  
– _...  
– ... au Super S...  
– Ah... !_ coupa le Rikudō Sennin remarquant devant lui une demi-douzaine d'individus. _Mes amis..._

Il s'agissait en fait des élèves qui avaient assisté à ses cours, en compagnie de Son Gokū.

Mais quelque chose d'étonnant se produisait en eux. Leur allure se modifiait à vue d'œil et ils semblaient vieillir...

Rapidement, ce n'étaient plus de jeunes élèves qui se tenaient face deux ermites mais un groupe d'individus transpirant chacun une sagesse unique.

– _Nous parlions justement de Son Gokū. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
– Un sacré phénomène_, répliqua d'un ton contrastant avec son allure un vieil homme à la barbe blanche – en fait, comme à peu près toutes les personnes en présence. _Il me rappelle mon jeune moi...  
– Hmm..._ intervint alors une petite créature verte. _Pur est son cœur et belle est sa nature. Un grand guerrier il deviendra...  
– Élémentaire, mon cher Yoda_, approuva Hagoromo.  
– _Hmm..._ reprit l'étrange vieux maître, la mine soudain plus sombre.

Son expression ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du Rikudō Sennin qui s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec compassion.

– _Il semble toutefois que cela ne soit pas un motif de réjouissance ?  
– La Force est puissante en lui, bien plus qu'elle ne le serait chez mille Jedi..._

Le vieux maître Yoda s'éloigna légèrement de la scène et marcha lentement pour tourner le dos au groupe de sages.

– _Mais de me tarauder ne cesse un terrible pressentiment... Car s'échafaude la menace... bien plus terrible que les Sith...  
– Une menace ?_ répéta Hamura dont le timbre restait étonnamment calme.  
– _Détruite vient d'être ma planète natale..._

Il poussa un soupire abattu tandis que ses oreilles s'abaissaient.

– _Personne par la guerre ne devient grand... Mais de Son Gokû, il ne peut être que le némésis..._

Le Rikudō Sennin le rejoignit lentement et observa aux côtés de Maître Yoda l'Univers qui s'étendait à l'infini devant eux...

* * *

Et en effet, une nouvelle planète était la proie des flammes de l'enfer. Toute civilisation et toute vie, construites à travers ses milliards d'années d'existence, venaient d'être balayées par l'ennui d'un seul homme.

L'impitoyable prince des Saiya-jin, de retour dans son vaisseau, croquait nonchalamment dans un fruit de la planète d'origine du maître des Jedi, qu'il observait depuis l'espace poursuivre sa lente agonie.

Peu importait l'empire qu'il décidait d'anéantir ; ce dernier ne contre-attaquerait pas pour l'unique raison qu'aucune civilisation n'était de taille face à Vegeta.

Un sourire vicieux déformait les lèvres de l'ultime Saiya-jin tandis qu'il prenait sa dernière bouchée du seul vestige d'un nouveau monde qui terminerait ses millénaires en partageant le froid et les ténèbres de l'espace.

Son Scouter bipa une nouvelle fois. Intrigué, le guerrier décrocha.

– _Prince Vegeta, nous avons un problème...  
– Quoi encore ?!_ s'impatientait déjà le jeune prince.  
– _Nous avons perdu contact avec le gestionnaire de mission de la zone 15 de la portion Nord de la Galaxie.  
– Et alors ?_

Vegeta regarda en même temps sur son tableau de bord à quoi correspondait cette zone dont il se fichait éperdument. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait en fait de la localisation où se trouvait notamment Raditz et sa planète de ninjas. Cette zone englobait également le monde où avait été envoyé le basse-classe de frère de celui-ci, peu avant la destruction de la planète des Saiya-jin.

– _... Nous pensons que le général Zakuzi a rencontré quelques... difficultés sur une planète... Il aurait, selon toutes vraisemblances, rencontré un... Un dragon.  
– Un dragon ?_ répéta Vegeta.  
– _Un dragon._

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

– _Il se trouve que nous manquons d'effectifs_ , reprit alors timidement le soldat. _Ce... Acnologia serait particulièrement dangereux... Et nous avons appris qu'un de vos soldats se dirigeait vers cette zone.  
– Pas besoin d'attendre Nappa, il n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs mois... Allez plutôt chercher Raditz, si ce faible a fini de jouer avec ses ninjas, ça lui donnera l'impression de briller un peu.  
– Nous pensons... que le Saiya-jin de basse-classe... pourrait ne pas suffire._

Vegeta serra les dents. Raditz les faisait vraiment passer pour des clowns. À force de traîner sur des missions élémentaires, il laissait croire que les Saiya-jin n'étaient que des guerriers banaux, tout juste bons à rendre service dans les situations gênantes.

Et voilà qu'on demandait carrément à Nappa, un puissant guerrier de sa race, de régler un problème ridicule. Bien sûr, cela ne serait sans doute pas gênant pour son partenaire, mais cette façon de voir les Saiya-jin comme de simples larbins juste un peu plus forts que la moyenne titillait depuis un moment l'ego démesuré du prince de ce peuple presque disparu.

Il ne voyait en fait qu'une solution pour marquer le coup et sauver l'honneur entaché de son peuple.

– _J'ai une meilleure idée..._ reprit alors l'invincible guerrier. _Donnez-moi un an, une heure et cinq minutes...  
– Prince Vegeta... ?  
– Un an_, reprit l'ultime Saiya-jin, _c'est le temps qu'il me faudra pour rejoindre cette planète...  
– Je...  
– Il me faudra une heure pour récupérer et sécuriser le vaisseau...  
– Et... Cinq minutes ?  
– C'est tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour éradiquer toute vie sur cette misérable planète._

Sa remarque laissa un profond silence empli de malaise qui lui procura une intense satisfaction.

– _Si un dirigeant de l'Empire vous pose la question, dîtes-lui que l'affaire est réglée. La plaisanterie est terminée... Votre... Zone 15 a trouvé un nouveau dirigeant..._

Il prépara les coordonnées de la planète que lui envoyait le soldat de l'Empire.

– _... Vegeta... !_


	77. Camarades

Le vaisseau du prince des Saiya-jin filait dans l'espace, emportant avec lui une menace plus terrible que tout ce que la zone 15 avait connu durant le dernier millénaire. La planète d'Acnologia, le monde des ninjas et celui de Kakarot – s'ils résistaient au désespoir, leur survie ne serait à présent plus qu'un sursis d'un an.

Et tous l'ignoraient.

L'indétrônable Saiya-jin se laissa entraîner dans un sommeil profond, un sourire sadique dessiné sur ses lèvres. Quand il se réveillerait, il montrerait ce que Vegeta voudrait dire – à condition de n'être pas réveillé entre-temps...

* * *

À distance bien plus proche de cette zone évoluait toujours une autre capsule. À l'intérieur se tenait un guerrier endormi, sa taille et sa musculature impressionnantes lui faisant prendre tout l'espace.

Nappa n'était pas encore près d'arriver à destination, mais la menace qu'il emportait avec lui grignotait les années-lumières qui séparaient sa menace indescriptible pour un monde déjà à genoux contre son bien plus faible partenaire.

Et les jours passaient, rapprochant chaque fois un peu plus ce fléau...

* * *

Sasuke et Gaara marchaient dans la forêt, silencieux.

Le silence, c'était ce qui caractérisait ce duo si unique de l'Akatsuki. Cela faisait bien une dizaine de jours qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre les deux jeunes.

Et pour cause : toute communication entre les deux s'accompagnait immédiatement d'une tension bien plus dangereuse encore que ce calme oppressant.

Alors ils évoluaient, ensemble et seuls à la fois, se contentant de s'accompagner d'un accord tacite. Car il y avait derrière eux une organisation et une mission. Et, sans même se l'avouer, chacun d'eux avait conscience de ses limites, en dépit de leurs génies respectifs.

Il y eut un bruissement. Sasuke tendit l'oreille, mais le bruit venait de la gauche. Or, la gauche, c'était le côté de Gaara. Dommage pour lui. L'Uchiha poursuivit donc sa marche en regardant droit devant lui, ignorant cette interruption tandis que le sable de la gourde de Gaara commençait à léviter doucement, puis se dirigeait en direction du seul son des environs.

Les deux jeunes ninjas poursuivaient quant à eux leur marche en silence. Puis il y eut un bruit étouffé et le sable de Gaara revint en traînant au sol un magnifique cerf. Sa patte arrière droite était cassée – broyée serait un terme plus exact.

Criant et se déchaînant vainement, l'animal ne faisait en fait que s'enliser un peu plus dans ce sable prédateur à la manière d'un insecte pris dans la toile d'une araignée. Le regard de Gaara s'était tourné vers le roi déchu de la forêt et ses yeux froids semblaient légèrement sortis, trahissant un soupçon malsain de plaisir.

Les os de l'animal craquaient et cassaient en différentes zones, soumis à une pression excessive de ce sable qui resserrait son étau sans se soucier des débattements superflus de sa proie.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sasuke tandis qu'il tentait d'ignorer la scène qui brisait le silence de la forêt. Il n'aimait pas les méthodes de chasse de Gaara.

Après un temps inutilement long, les pleurs du cerf finirent par s'estomper dans un orchestre de craquements sinistres. Il était enfin libéré.  
Il aurait probablement gagné à être situé sur leur droite. Sasuke aussi.

Mais l'Uchiha savait que quand la nuit tomberait, il devrait aller pêcher et cueillir quelques baies. Car ils ne partageaient pas.

Alors, ils poursuivirent leur route, le silence revenu depuis la mort du cerf à présent uniquement perturbé par les bruits réguliers des gouttes de son sang qui coulaient à répétition sur le sol, tandis que la carcasse de l'animal reposait sur le sable en lévitation aux côté d'un Gaara imperturbable.

Les secondes laissèrent sombrement place à des minutes, puis à des heures tandis que le Soleil poursuivait son inéluctable route vers l'horizon. L'atmosphère dans la forêt s'obscurcissait à tel point que la pâleur des visages des deux garçons accompagnait le mouvement écarlate des nuages parsemant leurs capes dans une danse spectrale.

Il était temps de s'arrêter pour manger et dormir, ce que les deux jeunes firent, simultanément, sans même se parler. C'était le cas à chaque crépuscule.

Mais cette fois, il y avait une autre raison. Ils étaient suivis, depuis plusieurs heures. Et ils le savaient. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jugé utile de s'arrêter.

Et à présent que la pause s'imposait, un voile de curiosité les animait sans toutefois qu'il n'entrave le déroulement de leurs actions. Mais leurs regards, tournés vers les buissons en mouvement à quelques mètres, avaient bien remarqué ces deux yeux qui les fixaient...

Sasuke s'assit par terre et attendit patiemment – il irait se procurer de la nourriture juste après. Quant à Gaara, il avait posé sa proie sur un lit de sable à même le sol – il allumerait un feu juste après.

Alors, comme s'il voyait là une invitation, celui qui les observait de loin sortit de sa cachette. C'était un autre cerf, aussi majestueux que le précédent.

L'animal s'approcha lentement, avec prudence, du cadavre de son congénère. Il venait lui aussi du côté gauche – celui de Gaara. Mais le jeune ninja du désert aurait largement de quoi se nourrir avec le premier animal. En tuer un deuxième n'aurait d'autre intérêt que de laisser pourrir un cadavre dans les bois – quoique cela pourrait également procurer une éphémère et inégalable sensation de plaisir à l'hôte de l'esprit du sable. Néanmoins, le comportement du cerf était suffisamment intriguant pour ne pas attiser les pulsions de Gaara.

Alors il le regardait ; Sasuke aussi – du coin de l'œil.

Une fois à quelques centimètres de son semblable, le cerf abaissa tête et garrot en maintenant sa croupe en hauteur. Cela ne dura guère, mais l'effet fut frappant : c'était comme s'il s'agenouillait, en hommage à son partenaire défunt. Puis il se releva et tapota frénétiquement du sabot au sol avant de faire demi-tour et partir dans un léger trot.

Les bruits sourds de ses pas s'évanouirent alors dans la nuit, plongeant le duo de l'Akatsuki dans un nouveau silence qui pourrait durer bien longtemps...

Mais ce ne serait pas le cas.

– _Qu'a-t-il fait... ?_ murmura soudain Gaara.

Sasuke fut étrangement plus surpris d'entendre la voix de son partenaire que par le comportement totalement inattendu du cerf.

Réfléchissant à la question du jeune ninja du désert, l'Uchiha resta bien une minute silencieux. Mais en considérant l'absence totale d'échange entre eux de ces derniers jours, ce n'était finalement pas bien long.

– _Son deuil_ , finit alors par répondre Sasuke.

Malgré leur communication vocale, les deux garçons ne s'échangeaient pas même un regard.

– _Son deuil ?_ répéta Gaara, pensif. _Pourquoi ?  
– Parce qu'ils était amis_, répondit Sasuke sans vraiment réfléchir cette fois.

Sa remarque sembla toutefois atteindre son partenaire dont les yeux se tournèrent presque imperceptiblement vers lui, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

– _Amis..._ chuchota Gaara en fixant la carcasse du cerf devant lui.

Sasuke se releva. Il était temps pour lui d'aller chercher à manger.

– _Uzumaki..._ reprit Gaara. _Naruto._

L'Uchiha s'immobilisa.

– _N'est-il pas ton ami ?_ interrogea l'hôte de l'esprit du sable.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour des yeux de Sasuke de se tourner vélocement en direction de son partenaire.

L'enfant du désert posa sa main sur le front de la dépouille du cerf. Il sentit son contact froid contre sa paume.

– _Sasuke_ , murmura alors Gaara.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, surpris d'entendre son partenaire s'adresser à lui par son prénom.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'un ami ?_

Il y eut un nouveau silence qui dura bien une minute supplémentaire. Mais aucun des deux garçons n'en semblait dérangé.

– _N'en as-tu jamais eu ?_ interrogea alors Sasuke.  
– _Les gens me craignent.  
– Étonnant, pour quelqu'un qui porte le mot « amour » sur son front...  
– Ce concept m'est étranger.  
– Tu as bien de la chance.  
– Que veux-tu dire ?  
– Laisse tomber._

Le vent se leva tandis que les derniers rayons du Soleil s'estompaient sur l'obscure forêt qui retrouvait son mutisme. Sasuke et Gaara restaient immobiles, côte à côte mais à bonne distance, leurs yeux se toisant en silence.

L'enfant du désert retourna à sa proie. Il était temps pour lui de préparer un feu.

– _Gaara._

Cette fois-ci, c'était Sasuke qui entamait le dialogue. L'interpellé s'interrompit dans son geste et resta immobile.

« Gaara », cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'on lui parlait de cette façon, non par peur mais – si c'était possible – avec un soupçon d'intérêt insolite.

– _Que deviennent les Jinchūriki ?_

Quelques poignées de sable du garçon se dispersèrent autour de lui, fouillant à même le sol des morceaux de bois mort qu'ils rassemblèrent.

Le garçon observait froidement son œuvre mais ne prononça mot.

– _Je t'ai vu combattre_ , reprit Sasuke.  
– _...  
– Naruto... Tu es comme lui, pas vrai ?_

Gaara le regarda mais resta silencieux.

Sasuke lui tourna le dos.

– _Laisse tomber_ , fit-il alors une nouvelle fois en s'éloignant.

Finalement, la tension remontait entre les deux jeunes. Cette conversation était bien une perte de temps. On aurait dit qu'après tant de silence, ils avaient eu besoin de parler. Mais c'était une erreur.

Et Sasuke avait perdu du temps. Il aurait déjà pu s'être procuré de la nourriture.

Il devait se dépêcher...

– _Viens._

Sasuke s'arrêta, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Il se retourna et remarqua que Gaara restait assis à observer le tas de bois devant lui. Il ne bougeait pas. Il semblait attendre.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'Uchiha fit un pas dans sa direction afin de constater son comportement. Mais Gaara ne réagit pas.

Sasuke réalisa que son partenaire n'avait toujours pas allumé de feu. Il fallait dire qu'avec du bois humide, c'était chose relativement compliquée...

Sauf quand on était un maître du feu.

Sans même avoir à parler avec Gaara, Sasuke effectua une série de Mūdra et cracha un filet de flammes ardentes qui séchèrent le combustible et amorcèrent un feu. Son partenaire utilisa alors son sable pour placer son cerf au dessus de la douce source de chaleur qui illuminait les bois sombres.

Et Sasuke s'assit en face.

Il y aurait largement assez pour deux.

On disait que le feu était à l'origine des premiers liens sociaux de l'humanité. Peut-être n'était-ce pas totalement faux...

* * *

Bien plus loin dans la forêt, le cerf qui avait croisé la route des deux jeunes garçons s'arrêtait face à un jeune homme, du même âge que le duo de l'Akatsuki. Il était coiffé d'une queue de cheval.

– _Bon sang_ , grommela-t-il. _Quelle plaie que ces deux là soient entrés dans la forêt des Nara..._

Il caressa l'encolure de l'animal qui abaissait la tête.

– _Asuma-sensei, Ino, Choji... Vous étiez obligés de crever ? Bande d'enfoirés..._


	78. Le fermier

C'était un homme normal, banal.

Fermier de profession, il était occupé à ramasser du foin qu'il envoyait dans son pick-up à l'aide de sa fourche. Cette habilité à jouer avec d'importantes masses de fourrage à longueur de journée était d'ailleurs impressionnante pour un homme d'âge et de physique moyens.  
Mieux valait ne pas déranger ce gaillard.

Et c'est sans doute ce que découvriraient bien vite les deux jeunes hommes qui approchaient avec assurance, intriguant les grands oiseaux qui picoraient à même les vastes étendues du propriétaire des lieux. Les sourires mauvais dessinés sur le visages des deux intrus en disaient long sur la nature de leurs intentions. Et ils ne semblaient absolument pas inquiets à l'idée d'être repérés.

Il fallait dire que l'un d'eux portait un couteau particulièrement aiguisé dans sa main droite...

Et ils s'avançaient vers le fermier, qui avait bien remarqué l'agitation de ses oiseaux.

L'homme s'était aussitôt interrompu dans sa tâche et faisait face aux deux jeunes. Son regard déterminé sous son chapeau de paille fut suffisant pour légèrement estomper les sourires goguenards des indésirables.

– _C'est une propriété privée ici_ , déclara-t-il de sa voix grave et menaçante. _Hors de mes terres !  
– Tes terres ?_ répliqua son interlocuteur blond – celui qui portait le couteau. _Vieil homme, je crois que t'as pas bien compris dans quel monde on vit...  
– Depuis l'avènement du nouveau roi_, ajouta son brun d'ami dont le sourire s'élargit de nouveau, _y'a plus de flicaille ! Et les villes, c'est un beau bordel, tu sais ? Alors on s'est dit que ça serait bien si on te piquait ton terrain et tes poulets un moment.  
– Je n'ai pas besoin de police pour me défendre de racailles dans votre genre. Vous voulez un toit et de la nourriture ? J'accepte, à condition que vous m'assistiez dans mes travaux. Et...  
– Bordel !_ s'énerva son interlocuteur armé. _T'as cru qu'on était venu jouer les pecnots à ton service ? On vit dans une nouvelle ère le vieux ! Les règles du roi...  
– Qu'importent les désirs du démon !_ coupa le fermier en haussant la voix. _Acceptez mon offre ou quittez les lieux !  
– Je t'avais dit que ce genre de vieux cons étaient prêts à mourir pour leur coin paumé_, grommela le brun à son acolyte.  
– _On voulait pas en arriver là_ , fit ce dernier en levant son couteau.

Le fermier arma sa fourche, prêt au combat.

– _Fais pas l'con !_ s'exclama le brun qui se décala. _Tu crois que ton outil de campagne va suffire contre nous ?_

Il s'abaissa et lui jeta un mélange de terre et de paille dans le visage.

Momentanément aveuglé, le fermier se frotta les yeux de sa main libre. Le jeune au couteau profita de cette inattention pour se jeter sur lui. Son visage dévoilait sa farouche volonté de tuer quand il se rua sur le corps du pauvre homme.

Mais un violent coup lui bloqua la respiration et le plaqua au sol. Il venait de se prendre le manche de la fourche de celui qu'il agressait. Qu'il s'agît de chance ou d'une forme d'ultra instinct, le fait était que le fermier avait tapé juste.

La force de l'impact lui avait cependant fait perdre sa fourche et l'homme retrouvait à peine la vue qu'il voyait l'autre jeune armer son poing. Saisi d'un intense mal de dos, le fermier se plia sous la douleur, évitant la droite qui tapa dans le vide.

Profitant de l'ouverture inespérée qui s'offrait à lui, il se jeta de toute sa masse contre son agresseur qu'il plaqua violemment au sol. Surpris et partiellement écrasé, l'autre se releva plus lentement en même temps que son acolyte et tous deux se jetèrent en direction du fermier.

Celui-ci parvint toutefois de justesse à atteindre sa voiture dans laquelle il s'empara d'un fusil qu'il pointa en direction de ses agresseurs.

– _ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !_ tonna-t-il en les tenant en joug. _DÉGUERPISSEZ !_

Il tira un coup en l'air, ôtant tout doute de bluff ou d'arme factice.

Les deux jeunes reculèrent d'un pas en levant les mains, tremblants et paniqués, puis tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent à la vitesse maximale autorisée par leurs jambes affaiblies.

– _ET CE NE SONT PAS DES POULETS !_ hurla le fermier victorieux à leur adresse. _CE SONT DES PHATHIONIDAE !_

Épuisé par son combat, il s'accorda une brève pause, appuyé contre son véhicule. Après avoir sorti une paire de lunettes de Soleil pour mieux observer ses terres qu'il avait vaillamment défendues, il se paya même le luxe de s'allumer un cigare.

Et un sourire empli de fierté de dessina sur son visage.

Personne ne s'attaquait à ses terres sans conséquences.

À peine son cigare terminé, l'homme regarda une dernière fois ses terres, prêt à se remettre au travail.

Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal. Les cieux se moquaient-ils de lui ?

Il retira ses lunettes de Soleil pour mieux constater la forme noire qui traversait le ciel azuréen...

– _Eh ?!_ s'exclama-t-il, envahi par la surprise.

Il remarqua que cet objet atterrissait lentement.

– _Qu... ?!_ bégaya-t-il en réalisant qu'il allait se poser sur ses terres. _HAAA !_

Et l'engin finit sa course sur l'herbe fraîche du champ.

– _C'est un OVNI !_ s'exclama le fermier, terrifié.

En tout cas, ce n'était assurément pas un météore, étant donnée l'étonnante douceur avec laquelle il s'était posé sur son champ. Même ses Phathionidae n'en semblaient guère perturbés...

Malgré la peur, le courageux fermier n'hésita pas et se jeta dans son pick-up qu'il démarra.

– _Je dois voir !_

Tandis qu'il approchait, il remarquait se dessiner la forme en pointe d'un vaisseau d'un noir de jais qui contrastait fortement avec la nature. Il poursuivit cependant sa route jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques dizaines de mètres du vaisseau. Puis il sortit de son véhicule, armé de son fusil, et s'approcha de quelques pas timides.

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit alors légèrement, et une silhouette en bondit pour atterrir sur le sol herbeux du champ.

– _Enfin de l'air !_ s'exclama le nouvel arrivant en s'étirant. _On était obligé de rester aussi longtemps dans l'espace ?_

Il se jeta à même le sol en se transformant à moitié en une flaque d'eau, sous le regard stupéfait du fermier.

– _C'était le souhait du maître_ , répliqua alors une autre voix qui fit sursauter le propriétaire des lieux.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un adolescent aux cheveux roux se tenait à présent aux côtés du premier arrivé. Il réalisa avec surprise qu'un de ses Phathionidae – le plus proche – se dirigeait dans sa direction sans aucune peur.

Le rouquin caressa l'oiseau, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Le fermier tourna alors son regard en direction du vaisseau et remarqua qu'une série de marches séparait son ouverture de la terre ferme, et sur laquelle trois autres jeunes descendaient calmement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Ils avaient tous l'air plutôt humains, avec toutefois quelques caractéristiques surprenantes et un style vestimentaire totalement inconnu. Peut-être venaient-ils simplement d'un autre région...

Partiellement rassuré, le fermier ne put que s'en vouloir de s'être ainsi laissé guider par la peur.

Mais ce sentiment refit brutalement surface – avec une intensité accrue – lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux qui brillaient dans l'ombre du vaisseau...

Cette seule vue n'avait rien de naturel ou de terrestre ; il en était sûr. Ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque tandis que descendait le dernier envahisseur. Figé par la peur, le fermier le regardait progresser, marche après marche, avec une souplesse telle qu'il semblait aussi léger que l'air...

Il retrouva ses esprits au moment où le terrible mage-ninja posait pied à terre.

Au même moment, l'oiseau qui s'était laissé caresser se sauva, comme si ses sens percevaient un grand danger. C'était sans doute cela, le malaise profond que ressentait le propriétaire des lieux.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement fuir. Il s'était trop éloigné de sa voiture.

Et après tout, comme il l'avait prouvé plus tôt, personne ne s'attaquait à ses terres sans conséquences...

Et tandis que l'être inquiétant au regard reptilien s'avançait lentement vers lui, le fermier pointa son fusil dans sa direction.

– _ST-STOP !_ bafouilla-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, le mystérieux individu marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– _Qui êtes-vous ?_ interrogea alors le fermier.  
– _Qui je suis ?  
– Maître_, murmura à ses côtés un adolescent aux cheveux blancs. _Ne vous abaissez pas à ce faible...  
– Penser ainsi est ton erreur, Kimimaro_, répliqua froidement l'interpellé avant de retourner son regard si terrifiant vers le fermier qui tremblait tellement que le seul fait de maintenir son arme s'apparentait à un effort surhumain. _Tu peux m'appeler Ororef._

 _* Ah..._ pensa Suigetsu, _finalement il s'est donné un nom... *_

 _– Et quel est ton nom ?_ reprit Ororef.

L'autre resta bouche-bée, incapable de répondre dans l'immédiat.

– _Nick ?_ murmura alors son interlocuteur tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Mais le fermier n'avait pas prononcé mot. Et Ororef avait pourtant deviné son nom.

– _Eh bien, Nick..._ fit alors le mage-ninja en s'avançant de nouveau.  
– _Restez loin !_ parvint alors à prononcer son interlocuteur en serrant les dents. _Je vous préviens !_

Mais cette fois-ci, Ororef l'ignora et s'avança à distance bien trop proche pour le fermier qui ferma les yeux et – pour la première fois de sa vie – ne se contenta pas de menacer avec son arme.

Il tira.

Le coup de feu fit fuir les oiseaux encore un peu proches.

Rouvrant les paupières, le fermier constata avec horreur que les cheveux de l'individu face à lui s'étaient animés. Semblables à des serpents de fumée noire, ils s'agitaient autour de sa face en lui donnant une apparence déraisonnablement terrifiante.

Pétrifié sur place, le fermier réalisa que l'un des reptiles tenait en sa gueule la balle de son arme qui sembla prendre la même texture avant de s'évaporer.

– _AAAH !_ hurla le pauvre homme en reculant, impuissant. _NOOON !  
– Tu as peur de mourir ?_ murmura avec perspicacité le sinistre mage-ninja. _N'aie crainte. Les ambitions que j'ai te concernant dépassent de loin ce concept..._

* * *

Haut, très haut dans le ciel, le palais de celui qui veillait sur ce monde était une nouvelle fois animé d'intenses combats. À Krilin et Tenshinhan s'étaient depuis joints Yamcha et Chaozu, eux aussi venus se renforcer suite au discours du démon, quelques jours auparavant.

En dépit des incroyables danses aériennes qui animaient les cieux, ce n'était toutefois pas dans leur direction que se posait le regard du protecteur du monde.

Le vieil être observait le sol, des kilomètres plus bas, des lieues plus loin. Il venait d'assister en direct à ce surprenant échange entre le mystérieux envahisseur et le banal fermier.

Tel une sentinelle, il tentait d'analyser cet obscure opération. L'énergie sombre de l'inconnu n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il connaissait. Ses sens devaient le tromper, au moins partiellement, du fait de son grand âge... Mais tout lui indiquait néanmoins que l'inividu représentait une menace indescriptible.

Ce n'était cependant vraiment pas le moment, avec les temps particulièrement sombres instaurés par Piccolo. À bien y réfléchir, l'ère actuelle était bien la pire qu'eût connu ce monde depuis plusieurs siècles, du temps du Daimao...

À peine Kami s'évadait-il dans de sombres pensées qu'il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par un détail totalement inattendu. L'œil en forme de fente du mystérieux individu avait changé de direction.

Il le fixait, lui, Kami.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais le corps du gardien de ce monde se recouvrit de sueur tandis qu'il effectuait quelques pas de surprise en arrière, s'appuyant sur sa canne.

– _Kami-sama ?_ s'inquiéta son associé qui se précipita vers lui.  
– _Imp... Impossible..._

Mais il n'ajouta rien de suite, trop occupé à jeter un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la terre ferme. Il retrouva le sinistre individu, dont le regard n'était toutefois plus tourné dans sa direction.

Il s'agissait peut-être d'un simple hasard...

Néanmoins, le cœur battant de l'auto-proclamé dieu ne cessait de lui rappeler le bref et intense sentiment de terreur qui l'avait traversé.

– _Je vais bien, Popo_ , fit alors Kami d'un ton rassurant.

 _* Quel dessein sert cet être maléfique... ? *_

* * *

– _On s'en va_ , annonça alors Ororef dans un murmure amusé qui fut toutefois perçut comme un ordre direct par tous ses associés.

 _* Déjà ?_ s'étonna Suigetsu. _*_

 _– Retour en orbite !_ s'exclama depuis le vaisseau l'oiseau humanoïde.

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur et son sas refermé, l'engin décolla gracieusement avant de disparaître dans les cieux, ne laissant derrière lui que le fermier.

C'était un homme normal, banal.

Mais ça, c'était avant.


	79. L'âme du démon

Son Gokū se trouvait dans une forêt obscure, parsemée d'arbres morts. Enfermé dans un monde lugubre, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Son esprit était trouble. Il gardait ses souvenirs de son arrivée à la Soul Society, des premiers jours. Mais plus il fallait avancer dans le temps, plus son esprit semblait brumeux.

Et en plein cœur de ces ténèbres qui obscurcissaient sa mémoire scintillait une forme. C'était un oiseau de feu, aussi grand qu'une colline, aussi brillant qu'une étoile un phénix.

– _Bon sang_ , marmonna le Saiya-jin en fronçant les sourcils. _Je suis où ?  
– Comment tu veux que je le sache ?_ grogna une voix à ses côtés.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Gokū remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce monde morose.

Un jeune homme roux qui portait la tenue traditionnelle des Shinigami se tenait à ses côtés. Il tenait en main une de leurs épées si caractéristiques : un Zanpakuto.

– _Tu es ce type que j'ai combattu l'autre jour ?_ s'étonna le Saiya-jin, tout juste capable de s'en souvenir. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
– Ce type c'est Ichigo... Et t'as cru que j'étais voyante ou quoi ?_ s'énerva le Shinigami. _Arrête de poser des questions débiles...  
– T'es pas très cool...  
– Parce que je parie que c'est ta faute tout ça !  
– Mais tu viens de dire que t'en savais rien..._

Une veine apparut au niveau de la tempe d'Ichigo qui se retint de répondre.

– _Bon_ , reprit Gokū en jetant un œil autour de lui. _Je te propose qu'on cherche la sort... AÏE !_

Il venait de se prendre un violent coup du manche de l'épée de son partenaire sur le haut du crâne.

– _Ça fait mal !_ s'offusqua le Saiya-jin. _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!  
– J'ai voulu vérifier une hypothèse...  
– Hein ?_ grommela Gokū en se massant son crâne endolori.  
– _Je voulais m'assurer que je rêvais pas. Mais tu sembles bien réel...  
– Attends un peu_, s'agaça le Saiya-jin en serrant le poing. _Si tu veux savoir si tu rêves, c'est toi qu'il faudrait frapper...  
– T'as pas intérêt_, menaça aussitôt Ichigo en levant son épée.

L'étincelle du combat picota les pupilles du guerrier qui se mit à son tour en garde.

– _Ça pourrait être marrant..._ murmura le Saiya-jin avec un petit sourire provocateur.  
– _Tu parles_ , répliqua Ichigo dont l'expression était soudain devenue similaire.

Et tandis que les deux adversaires s'apprêtaient à en découdre, leurs visages se figèrent brutalement.

 _* Ce Ki... ! *_

Ichigo pivota aussitôt sur la droite, cherchant l'origine de cette énergie considérable qui approchait à grande vitesse.

Le sol se mit brutalement à trembler, forçant le Shinigami à lever son arme à l'aveugle.

– _Je sens un Reiatsu monstrueux qui nous fonce droit dessus !_

Soudain, un mouvement extérieur attira leur attention. Une intense boule d'énergie fusait droit sur eux, à pleine vitesse, traversant les cieux de ce monde inconnu, culminant au dessus de cette forêt morte.

Le jeune Shinigami serra les dents et plaqua sa lame en position défensive, prêt à contrer cette sphère d'énergie concentrée qui devait bien faire la taille d'une maison.

D'un mouvement vif, Gokū se plaça devant Ichigo et leva les mains.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, abruti ?!_ s'exclama le Shinigami.

En fait, tous deux l'avaient déjà compris : cette attaque ne pouvait être encaissée. Et c'était pourtant précisément ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Gokū n'aurait pas le temps de préparer un Kamehameha. C'était trop rapide et trop proche.

Il ne put toutefois que sursauter en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient soudainement plus seuls. Un individu se tenait devant eux.

Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient vu venir, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient réalisé que l'attaque qui leur fonçait dessus s'était volatilisée.

Quand avaient-ils baissé leur garde ?  
Que signifiait cette dimension ?  
Qui était cet homme ?

* * *

Les deux jeunes blessés par le fermier n'avaient pas abdiqué. Vexés et déterminés à s'emparer du terrain de leur aîné, mais conscients de sa dangerosité, ils étaient repassés par la ville la plus proche et avaient rapidement fait part de leurs intention à leur gang.

Ils n'aimaient pas trop l'idée de partager, c'est pourquoi ils avaient voulu se la jouer en duo, mais le propriétaire des terres était à l'évidence trop dangereux.

Alors ils revenaient, entourés d'une bonne douzaine d'alliés, tous armés de battes, de couteaux et même, pour l'un d'eux, d'un fusil à pompe.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver la bordure du champ dans lequel ils pénétrèrent d'une marche rapide.

– _FERMIER !_ hurla le blond – dont la démarche chaloupée trahissait ses blessures liées à son combat contre l'homme. _ON EST REVENUS ! ON VA TE BUTER, ENFOIRÉ !_

Son camarade brun, qui avait également affronté le redoutable gaillard, se montrait plus silencieux et prudent. Il gardait en mémoire l'important choc que le fermier lui avait infligé en le propulsant.

Le champ était calme.

Ce silence, en pleine journée, était anormal. Quand ils étaient venus plus tôt, ils avaient rapidement entendu des bruits de moteur, que le travailleur rallumait chaque fois qu'il remplissait son pick-up de foin.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien. Le seul son des environs venait des mouvements des grands oiseaux.

– _Je me boufferais bien un poulet_ , marmonna un de leurs acolytes qui s'approcha du plus proche volatile.

Désireux de lui trancher la gorge de son couteau, il ne vit pas venir le coup de patte de l'animal qui le propulsa à terre. D'abord sous le choc, il se releva péniblement en plaçant sa main contre sa poitrine ensanglantée. Ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle, mais c'était douloureux. Quant à l'oiseau, il en avait profité pour s'échapper à pleine vitesse.

– _Saleté de piaf !_ s'énerva le délinquant après avoir récupéré ses esprits, appuyant bien sa remarque, comme pour tenter d'épargner sa dignité blessée auprès de ses camarades.

Mais ceux-ci ne s'occupaient plus de lui.

Ils fixaient derrière lui. On pouvait voir le pick-up, au loin.

Et, à quelques mètres du véhicule, une silhouette les fixait, immobile...

– _C'est lui..._ grommela le blond.

Bien qu'à bonne distance, sa corpulence se remarquait aisément. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or.

– _HEY, CONNARD ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU REGARDES COMME ÇA ? T'AS PEUR ? EH OUAIS, ON VA TE BUTER MON GARS !_

Son acolyte brun observait quant à lui silencieusement l'individu.

– _ALORS QUOI ?!_ reprit le blond. _QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS, À NOUS REGARDER COMME ÇA ?_

L'absence de réponse du fermier sembla renforcer encore davantage sa rage et il s'empara du fusil à pompe de son camarade, qu'il pointa directement sur le fermier.

– _SI TU TE BARRES EN COURANT MAINTENANT, PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE NE TE BUTERAI PAS !_

Mais le fermier restait immobile, impassible. Dans un élan de rage, le blond arma son fusil tandis que le brun fronçait les sourcils.

– _JE COMPTE JUSQU'À TROIS !_ reprit le jeune armé. _UN... !_

Toujours aucun mouvement de la part du fermier.

– _DEUX... !_

Les mains de l'agresseur tremblaient sur la gâchette.

– _Attends !_ s'exclama son camarade, à la surprise générale. _Quelque chose clo..._

Mais sa voix fut interrompue par le coup de feu du blond. Le crâne du fermier explosa sous leurs yeux.

Son corps s'écroula par terre au loin. Le groupe resta silencieux, choqué. Leur camarade venait de tuer un homme de sang froid.  
C'était sa première fois.

* * *

Kami tentait désespérément de retrouver le vaisseau des yeux, mais c'était sans espoir. Observer le monde était une chose. Discerner un point noir dans l'espace intersidéral dépassait en revanche ses capacités.

Mais si ses yeux ne s'étaient pas levés vers les cieux à cet instant précis ; si, au lieu de se focaliser sur cet être qui l'avait tant troublé, il les avait gardés au sol, peut-être aurait-il pu tuer dans l'œuf l'abomination qui allait frapper son monde.

* * *

Le fermier s'était relevé.

Ses agresseurs partageaient tous la même réaction de surprise. Tous avaient vu son crâne exploser. Tous avaient vu son corps s'écrouler...

Mais il était là, debout, à les observer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et il bougea.

Mais le terme n'était pas le plus adapté. Sa vitesse était en effet incroyable pour un homme de sa corpulence. Il était encore plus rapide que l'oiseau qui avait fui plus tôt.

Et ce n'était pas le plus effrayant chez ce fermier. À présent qu'il approchait – à très grande vitesse – du groupe de jeune, chacun put constater que son apparence n'avait plus rien d'humaine. Sa peau avait bruni, ses yeux avaient jauni et des cornes trônaient à présent sur le dessus de son crâne. L'homme avait laissé place au démon.

Pris de panique, les jeunes s'enfuirent à toute vitesse, leur instinct les ramenant à la dure réalité ; ils étaient les proies.

Seuls restaient les deux ayant déjà affronté le fermier. L'un d'eux, toujours armé, avait réalisé que fuir était futile. Alors il tirait, pris de folie.

Mais le fermier, vif comme un fauve, évoluait en zigzagant au milieu des champs. Une telle cible était inaccessible pour le tireur amateur qui tentait vainement d'abattre cette menace.

Quant à son ami, il était totalement paralysé par la peur, à la manière d'une antilope résignée à mourir, consciente de son impuissance.

Quelques secondes suffirent au fermier pour casser la distance les séparant. Il se tenait à présent juste en face de celui qui pointait son arme sur lui.

Mais il tirait dans le vide. Il avait vidé son chargeur. Et le sourire carnassier du démoniaque homme de la ferme en disait long sur la suite...

D'un mouvement d'une vivacité qui manqua d'échapper aux yeux du brun, il agrippa le blond en tirant son torse vers l'avant, et le mordit au cou.

Puis il le lâcha.

Et sa proie tomba à même le sol, raide morte.

 _* Il... Il l'a tué... ?!_ réalisa le seul témoin de la scène. _*_

Figées par la peur, ses jambes refusaient même de le porter et il s'écroula sur ses genoux. Le bruit sourd du choc fit tourner le regard emprunt de folie du fermier tueur. L'homme et le démon se fixaient à distance, sans un mot.

Ce qui mit fin au silence fut le son du jeune homme présumé mort qui relevait le buste et observait à son tour son camarade. Mais partenaires, ils ne l'étaient plus : l'évidence était aussi flagrante que le regard flamboyant de celui des deux qui venait de perdre son humanité.

Le dernier homme sentit à peine son cœur effectuer un sursaut que déjà son ancien ami se trouvait devant lui. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre ou de fuir. Conscient de son impuissance, il avait accepté son destin.

* * *

Depuis l'écran du vaisseau noir surplombant ce monde, chacun était témoin de l'horreur qui s'annonçait à même le sol d'un monde contaminé par le démon.

 _* Alors c'était ça, qu'il préparait en secret avant notre atterrissage ?_ pensa Suigetsu en avalant sa salive d'inconfort. _*_

La pupille reptilienne en forme de fente sembla se tourner brièvement dans sa direction tandis qu'un sourire envoûté déformait le visage du mage ninja.

* * *

Au cœur des villes régnait un indescriptible chaos. Le feu, le sang et la souffrance s'imposaient en maîtres absolus de zones anarchiques où chacun souhaitait se faire une place dans ce tournoi mondial organisé par l'auto-proclamé roi Piccolo.

S'il était une offre capable de changer le cœur des hommes, il s'agissait bien de celle d'un dragon pouvant exhausser n'importe quel vœu, et même annuler la mort.

Quant aux hommes, aveuglés par leurs plus malsains comportements, ils ne feraient que nourrir l'infamie qui aujourd'hui se développait au dehors, dans les campagnes...

Mais ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que le gagnant de ce jeu avait déjà été désigné, depuis que l'œil du Serpent s'était posé sur ce monde, depuis que l'âme du Démon avait frappé à sa porte...


	80. Le Guerrier et le Renard

– _Hagoromo, mon frère...  
– Hamura ?_

Le Rikudō Sennin observait son alter-ego d'un regard intrigué.

– _Je méditais tantôt_ , reprit l'Ōtsutsuki au regard opalescent. _Émerillonnée par ma transe, l'énergie de mes Byakugan s'est irisée et je me suis laissé aller à la contemplation de l'Univers..._

Les deux frères lévitaient face à face. En dépit de leurs accoutrements dont la pâleur contrastait totalement avec les beautés de la nature environnante, ils semblaient s'y fondre avec davantage d'insignifiance que le plus fin des brins d'herbe.

– _Grand bien te fasse_ , répliqua l'ermite dont les Rinnegan se levèrent pour observer les étoiles. _J'admets parfois jalouser ton acuité.  
– Je t'accorde sans hésiter qu'un tel tableau ne saurait laisser insensible le plus féroce belliciste. D'ailleurs, pour ton information, le guerrier de l'ami Yoda dort paisiblement dans sa capsule en direction de la planète d'Ankhseram...  
– Ah, oui. J'en parlerai au jeune Ignir, à l'occasion._

Il y eut un bref silence.

– _J'ai également assisté aux événements de la Soul Society..._ reprit Hamura.  
– _Oh ?  
– Le jeune Sōsuke semble avoir déplacé ses pions. La distorsion dimensionnelle est entrée à l'instant souhaité. Le rythme des événements fut parfait. Je te félicite pour ta clairvoyance.  
– Le phénix est donc sorti de son œuf..._ murmura le Rikudō Sennin d'un ton énigmatique. _Il m'incombe de te remercier pour ta contribution.  
– Accélérer une si faible masse de Chakra n'était guère problématique pour le Tenseigan.  
– Certes, mais l'avoir poursuivi en continu pendant près de treize ans est un geste fort en significations, mon frère._

Hamura inclina respectueusement la tête.

– _Cependant_ , reprit ce dernier, _la présence du jeune humain en compagnie de Son Gokū était-elle prévue ?  
– Par ma barbe, assurément pas. Mais que serait l'existence sans sa dose d'inconnu ?_

* * *

Son Gokū et Ichigo se tenaient face à l'homme vêtu d'une longue cape qui leur tournait le dos mais les observait de son regard concentré.

La vitesse de cet individu les avait totalement retournés et ils se refusaient même de ciller, de peur de laisser la moindre ouverture à celui dont la puissance ne faisait aucun doute.

Le cœur du guerrier battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenti une telle excitation face à un parfait inconnu – encore moins avant même tout combat.

– _Rien de cassé ?_ demanda alors l'homme.

Les deux jeunes manquèrent un sursaut de surprise. Ils étaient déjà prêts à jouer leur vie face à lui. Ils l'avaient identifié comme un adversaire, un ennemi dangereux. Ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à une telle question...

– _Vous êtes qui ?_ grommela Ichigo en pointant son épée droit sur lui.  
– _Pas le temps_ , répliqua l'autre. _Partez vous cacher et ne vous approchez plus.  
– Pour qui vous vous pre..._

Mais le jeune Shinigami ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Ce n'était pas qu'on le lui empêchait. Ses yeux s'étaient simplement levés vers les cieux et observaient l'énorme masse sombre qui les traversait...

C'était comme un fauve bondissant droit sur eux, à la seule nuance près que celui-ci était si grand que son obscure silhouette faisait passer les forêts d'arbres morts pour de la mousse desséchée. L'action était aussi inattendue que surréaliste. En un seul bond, la créature se déplaçait d'un lointain horizon jusqu'à leur position...

Gokū marmonna quelques onomatopées, incapable d'exprimer davantage sa stupeur.

Et le monstre atterrit brutalement, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. La puissance du seul impact suffit à faire fortement trembler la terre et les deux jeunes combattants manquèrent de perdre l'équilibre. Leur vivacité fut leur salvatrice, car déjà la créature rugissait.

Forcés de se protéger de la bourrasque qui balayait les quelques arbres encore debout des environs, le Shinigami et le Saiya-jin tentèrent tant bien que mal de garder leurs yeux focalisés sur la bête.

– _En un cri..._ murmura Ichigo, contemplant l'environnement délabré. _C'est... C'est une blague... Il a fait ça... En un seul cri ?!_

L'effroyable son qui se dissipait sembla encore résonner longtemps dans l'obscurité avec plus d'ampleur qu'un cyclone...

– _Je vous avais prévenus_ , répliqua l'autre qui ne les fixait plus. _Vous..._

Mais il ne termina pas. Ce n'était pas que le monstre avait bougé au contraire, ce dernier s'était également interrompu en observant Son Gokū s'approcher pour se placer aux côtés de l'homme à la cape.

– _Je comprends mieux_ , murmura le jeune guerrier d'un regard déterminé. _Vous n'êtes pas notre ennemi, Flash-san. La boule d'énergie, c'était lui..._

Il observait ses propres bras.

– _Aucun doute... Son Ki est si effroyable que mon corps tout entier en frissonne..._

Bien que tremblant, Son Gokū tourna vers l'inconnu un regard déterminé. Ce dernier venait de lever une main devant lui, le défendant d'avancer davantage.

– _Laissez-le moi_ , quémanda le guerrier.

L'autre ne répondit pas et garda son bras levé.

– _Vous m'avez déjà protégé_ , reprit Gokū. _Ce monstre est votre ennemi, pas vrai ? Je vous en dois une..._

L'autre ne réagit pas.

– _Laissez tomber_ , grommela Ichigo. _Ce type est borné._

L'autre resta un bref instant silencieux, puis soupira, ferma les yeux et retira sa main pour laisser le champ libre au Saiya-jin.

 _* Hein ?_ s'étonna Ichigo, surpris de le voir céder si facilement à sa remarque. _C'est tout ? *_

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Saiya-jin qui frappa de son poing dans son autre paume tandis que la bête se levait sur ses pattes arrières, surplombant tout son champ de vision de sa hauteur si irréelle. Gokū n'avait jamais affronté un adversaire aussi énorme. Il était même plus grand que Piccolo lors de sa transformation, durant leur combat du dernier Tenkaichi Budōkai.

Et ce monstre en imposait d'autant plus qu'il était recouvert d'une série de queues, à tel point que le Saiya-jin peinait fortement à toutes les compter.

– _T'as l'air d'un chien bien enragé_ , s'exclama Gokū d'un ton énergique, _mais je vais te dresser !  
– Imbécile_, marmonna derrière lui Ichigo, _c'est pas un chien !  
– Ah ? C'est quoi alors ?  
– Bon sang..._ répliqua le Shinigami. _Mais tu viens de quel monde ? C'est un renard, abruti !_

L'expression désabusée d'Ichigo s'assombrit brutalement tandis que le monstre rugissait de nouveau, perché du haut de ses deux pattes arrières.

– _Un renard à neuf queues..._ ajouta-t-il d'un ton clairement plus sérieux.

Réagissant avec la vivacité de la foudre, l'homme qui l'accompagnait lui empoigna soudain l'avant-bras. L'esprit d'Ichigo peina à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, car le décor avait instantanément changé.

L'immense créature était toujours dans son champ de vision, mais elle semblait avoir brutalement rétréci. En réfléchissant, le Shinigami se rendit toutefois rapidement compte qu'elle se tenait en fait à distance bien plus grande, car il pouvait toujours discerner Son Gokū.

 _* Téléportation ?_ réalisa le Shinigami, choqué par sa technique. _C'est donc ça, qu'il a utilisé tout à l'heure ? *_

La créature venait de balayer le décor d'un violent coup d'une de ses queues enragées, à l'endroit même où s'étaient trouvés Ichigo et son accompagnateur une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

Gokū avait échappé d'extrême justesse au coup de queue cataclysmique de la bête. En dépit de sa taille colossale, elle était incroyablement rapide. Si le guerrier s'était pris cette attaque de plein fouet, il n'aurait probablement pas su l'encaisser.

Le combat avait à peine commencé et il était déjà passé à un cheveu d'une défaite éclair. C'était, à n'en pas douter, son plus puissant adversaire.

Mais il n'était plus temps d'hésiter. Et c'est enflammé par ses plus profonds instincts que le guerrier se jeta directement dans la gueule du renard. Celui-ci, ne s'attendant probablement pas à une réponse aussi immédiate et insensée qu'une attaque au corps à corps, ne décala pas assez vite son immense tête de plusieurs centaines de tonnes. Gokū joignit ses deux mains et frappa de toutes ses forces vers le bas, plaçant ce qui s'apparentait à un violent coup de marteau sur le museau de la bête.

L'effet fut le suivant : le renard abaissa la tête, puis il la releva.

 _* Hein ?!_ s'étonna le combattant dont les mains rougies témoignaient de la violence de l'impact. _C'est... C'est tout ? *_

Ce fut tout.

Le fauve manqua alors de le croquer vivant. Gokū sentit le contact pointu d'une de ses canines acérées effleurer son mollet droit. Il s'échappa in-extremis au moment où la gueule du monstre se fermait. Il ne s'attarda pas pour constater les dégâts, mais savait d'instinct que sa blessure était profonde. Concentré par son action, il vit trop tard l'ombre qui s'abattait sur lui.

Violemment propulsé sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, il termina sa course encastré dans le sol.

 _* C'est... Complètement dingue... J'ai l'impression d'être un insecte... *_

Son corps entier était engourdi. Il se savait esprit, mais les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient bien réelles et traduisaient son état de stress extrême.

Ce n'était pas tout. En tant que spectateur, Ichigo l'avait bien remarqué.

 _* Gokū l'a pris au sérieux dès le début... Et malgré ça... *_

– Tu sembles réaliser...

murmura l'homme à ses côtés. _Kyūbi ne peut être combattu par la force._

Mais le monstre ne laissait aucun répit au guerrier : il se tenait déjà juste devant lui et armait sa patte droite, prêt à frapper. L'expérience du combat de Gokū lui passait un message sans équivoque. Encaisser un tel coup serait fatal. Le monstre était trop fort.

Dans un geste précipité, le guerrier plaça ses mains à son visage en plissant les yeux.

 _TAIYŌKEN_

Son énergie vint directement illuminer la créature dont la vue se trouva perturbée par cette action désespérée.

Mais il frappa quand même. Et si le coup fut moins précis que ne l'aurait craint le Saiya-jin, il toucha néanmoins sa cible au torse et à la tête. Sonné l'espace d'un instant, Gokū se ressaisit suffisamment vite. Il échappa au deuxième assaut aveugle du monstre qui balaya le sol d'une de ses énormes queues.

Trop troublé pour s'envoler rapidement, il fut propulsé avec les monticules de terre qu'éjectait le renard. Il atterrit quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin au milieu des décombres...

Mais un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage farouche du guerrier.  
Le renard n'était pas seulement puissant. Il était aussi rusé. En l'envoyant au loin, il pouvait éviter un nouvel assaut de lumière. En dépit de ses airs de bête féroce, il y avait chez lui une intelligence qui plaisait au Saiya-jin, malgré son impuissance. La bête ne se laisserait pas avoir deux fois par la même technique...  
Deux solutions s'offraient maintenant au monstre. S'il prenait son adversaire au sérieux, il déciderait de l'achever rapidement par une puissante attaque de zone à distance. Il le pouvait, Gokū le savait : la boule d'énergie dont ils avaient été sauvés venait de lui. S'il effectuait cette action, le guerrier doutait de ses propres chances.

Mais le monstre venait d'effectuer un nouveau bond surpuissant.

 _* Bon sang_ , pensa Gokū dont le sourire se teintait d'une dose d'amertume. _Il ne me prend toujours pas au sérieux... *_

Il existait deux types de confrontations.  
L'une d'elles était particulièrement connue du guerrier, car c'était celle que l'on trouvait généralement dans les arts martiaux. Il s'agissait du combat. Il impliquait un rapport d'égal à égal entre les adversaires, d'où le respect mutuel inhérent à ces pratiques.  
L'autre forme de confrontation se trouvait davantage dans la nature. Il s'agissait de la prédation. Le rapport était totalement différent des combats, car il impliquait un prédateur et une proie.

Le renard n'avait pas opté pour l'action de vaincre son adversaire, mais simplement d'achever sa proie. En sautant, il pourrait utiliser son allonge afin d'atteindre le guerrier tout en gardant ses yeux à bonne distance de sa cible.

Il n'avait donc pas jugé la prestation de Gokū suffisante pour s'abaisser à l'attaquer de toutes ses forces. Il ne le voyait pas comme un adversaire, mais tout au plus comme une proie gênante.

D'un côté, le guerrier s'en sentait offusqué. De l'autre, il était excité de savoir qu'un monstre d'une telle puissance pouvait exister.

Mais plus que tout : c'était sa chance. En plein saut, la créature laissait un précieux temps à Gokū pour se relever et concentrer son Ki.

Il comprit alors que son mollet était sévèrement touché. Sa jambe droite ne pouvait le tenir normalement debout.

Mais cela tombait bien, car ce n'était pas son intention. Plaçant sa jambe blessée en arrière, il parvint à en changer l'angle d'appui. Certains auraient vu là une tentative de soulager sa douleur...

Il n'en était rien. Et tout disciple accompli de l'École de la Tortue comprendrait immédiatement, en voyant Gokū placer ses mains en arrière de son flanc droit, qu'il préparait la technique légendaire dont il était roi.

 _KAAA..._

Au loin, Ichigo serrait le manche de son épée avec force en contemplant le mélange d'art et de puissance qui s'illuminait entre les paumes du combattant. Son esprit embrumé ne pouvait lui retirer le souvenir de sa rencontre détonante avec le Saiya-jin. Après une confrontation particulièrement serrée entre les deux, son adversaire était parvenu à faire jouer son expérience pour placer intelligemment cette technique.  
Et cela avait totalement retourné le combat...

 _... MEEE..._

Aux côtés du Shinigami, l'autre observateur montrait un intérêt grandissant à la vue de la technique du guerrier. Son expression restait calme mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en laissant transparaître une once de fascination.  
Il semblait concentré à l'extrême.

 _... HAAA..._

– _Se pourrait-il qu'il..._ murmura l'homme avec étonnement.

Dans ce monde obscure, sa longue cape blanche qui virevoltait avec légèreté semblait rythmer la pulsation énergétique du guerrier.

L'aura de puissance qui se concentrait entre les mains du Saiya-jin se reflétait même dans le regard de la bête, lequel sembla changer, l'espace d'un instant.

 _... MEEE..._

– _Ouais_ , répliqua Ichigo en plaçant nonchalamment son arme contre son épaule tout en s'asseyant en tailleur. _Ce type est peut-être un peu lourd, mais quand il s'agit de combattre... On peut parler. La force, vous disiez ? Ce démon en a, carrément, c'est même abusé d'imaginer qu'une telle créature puisse exister... Mais ne sous-estimez pas Son Gokū. Observez plutôt._

Son interlocuteur n'avait toutefois pas attendu pour focaliser son attention sur l'action de l'incomparable guerrier.

 _... HAAAAAAA !_

L'éclair de lumière qui suivit fut tel que les observateurs durent se couvrir les yeux pour éviter l'éblouissement total. Le jet d'énergie pure résultant du Kamehameha traversa l'air jusqu'à atteindre de plein fouet l'immense corps de la bête, alors même que celle-ci était presque à distance d'allonge.

Le but du guerrier n'était plus de vaincre ce fauve invulnérable.  
Il allait lui prouver ce que son sang de Saiya-jin lui hurlait.  
Il allait changer ce mode de confrontation de la prédation au combat.  
De l'état de proie, par la force, il allait s'imposer aux yeux du démon comme un adversaire !

Il existait deux types de confrontations.  
Mais chacune d'elles se divisait en deux desseins : la vie et l'honneur.  
Son Gokū et Kyūbi avaient choisi le même.

Et c'est ainsi que, sous les regards fascinés du roux et du blond qui les observaient dans un silence presque religieux, la scène sembla se figer. Car l'immense renard se retrouva immobilisé dans les cieux, son corps de plusieurs milliers de tonnes brutalement freiné dans sa course par la technique qui faisait la grandeur légendaire de Son Gokū.


	81. Bijū Dama

L'espace d'un instant, l'expression du renard dévoila le voile de la surprise.

Puis cela fut suivi par une nouvelle montée de rage. Et Gokū redoubla d'intensité dans son attaque pour tenter d'empêcher le monstre de l'atteindre – ce que celui-ci tentait de faire en étendant sa longue patte aux griffes acérées.

Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal. L'attaque de Gokū était parvenue à bloquer le corps de la bête à pleine vitesse. À présent que sa masse était immobilisée, sans appui, il aurait dû pouvoir la repousser avec son jet d'énergie continu. Or, le fauve résistait dans les airs...

Le Saiya-jin réalisa alors avec horreur qu'une de ses queues titanesques était parvenue à se planter dans le sol, qu'il utilisait pour se tracter en opposition à la puissance du guerrier.

Serrant les dents, Son Gokū ne pouvait cependant perdre l'attention qu'il concentrait sur son attaque, sans quoi le monstre parviendrait à l'atteindre. Il pouvait déjà presque sentir le souffle de ses griffes lacérant l'air non loin de lui.

Mais le fauve parvint à planter une deuxième, puis une troisième queue dans le sol.

– _C'est mauvais... !_ s'exclama au loin Ichigo en se relevant brusquement. _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce renard serait aussi puissant !_

Il voyait Gokū redoubler d'efforts pour tenter de maintenir la créature, mais celle-ci se rapprochait inexorablement par la puissance combinée de ses trois queues plantées dans le sol.

– _AAAAAAAHHH !_ hurla Gokū, donnant tout dans ce dernier assaut qui parvint partiellement à bloquer le titan.

Mais une quatrième queue se planta par terre, juste devant lui.

C'était celle de trop.

Et Gokū sentit la griffe l'atteindre, le propulser dans le sol et s'enfoncer dans son torse. Empalé par son immense tranchant, le guerrier sentit son froid glacial s'infiltrer en lui et le plonger dans une souffrance qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connue – pas même à sa mort.

– _GOKŪ !_ s'exclama au loin Ichigo.

Le corps tremblant, il serrait avec force le manche son Zanpakutō.

– _Sa blessure est fatale_ , commenta sombrement celui qui l'accompagnait. _Il a perdu._

Le guerrier funestement blessé réalisa à peine que le monstre le propulsait négligemment dans les airs en retirant violemment sa griffe, préparant sa deuxième patte pour l'abattre sur ce qu'il restait de son être et l'écraser totalement. Car déjà, il perdait connaissance...

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la patte du renard se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Mais elle était immobile, bloquée par un individu qui se tenait debout.

Reconnaissant de dos ses cheveux roux, Gokū tenta vainement de se relever.

– _Ichi... go...  
– Toujours en vie ?_ grommela son partenaire. _Bouge pas. C'est mon tour maintenant.  
– A... Arrête..._ balbutia le Saiya-jin d'une voix éteinte. _Il est... trop fort..._

Mais un fait le surprenait. Ichigo, concentré, essayait de bloquer la patte du monstre de toute ses forces et il semblait y arriver, car ni lui ni Gokū n'avaient encore été réduits en miettes.

– _Cette épée..._ réalisa alors le Saiya-jin.

Il venait de se rendre compte que l'arme d'Ichigo avait changé. Elle s'était fortement affinée et noircie. Et Gokū ressentait une puissance particulièrement concentrée en son sein.

– _Qu'est-ce que... ?  
– Garde tes force_, murmura d'un ton apaisant l'autre homme à ses côtés.

Un seul contact fit changer le décor. Gokū venait d'être téléporté au loin, observant à distance le combat qu'Ichigo opposait à la bête.

Il n'avait su tenir que quelques secondes, jouant sur l'effet de surprise plus que la force pure. Cela lui avait toutefois permis de se décaler avec une vivacité qui surprit même le Saiya-jin expérimenté.

– _Il... Cette vitesse... !_

Gokū fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir affronté Ichigo. Et s'il avait apprécié que le jeune homme lui eût opposé une résistance intéressante, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir démontrer des capacités de combat aussi extrêmes.

– _Que... s'est-il passé ?  
– Il a prononcé un mot_, répondit l'homme en fixant de ses yeux bleus concentrés le combat qui s'engageait entre le Shinigami et le démon. _Bankai._

Ichigo parvenait à esquiver les coups du fauve enragé. Bougeant au milieu de ses pattes, il rendait difficiles les attaques du monstre qui tentait de le piétiner.

Tentant çà et là une attaque éclair, le jeune homme n'était cependant pas parvenu à blesser le monstre. Mais l'inverse était aussi vrai.

– _Il est encore plus rapide que moi..._ murmura le guerrier avec un petit sourire déterminé.

Il était tellement fasciné par le combat qu'il ne faisait même plus attention au fait que sa douleur extrême s'était sensiblement et étonnamment atténuée...

– _Il ne gagnera pas._

Le ton était catégorique, et venait de l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui analysait le combat sans laisser apparaître d'expression sur son visage.

– _Kyūbi a déjà combattu plus rapide.  
– Kyūbi..._ répéta Gokū d'un air pensif en recentrant toute son attention sur le fauve.

Celui-ci venait à nouveau de bondir, avec une telle puissance que sa masse obscure diminua fortement dans les cieux. Mais le Saiya-jin le vit quand même balayer l'air de ses neuf queues.

Ichigo essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et maintint fermement le manche de son épée levé en hauteur. Ses yeux suivaient les multiples queues fortement agitées du monstre qui retombait au dessus de lui.

Que préparait-il ?

Mais Gokū, de sa distance, avait compris.

– _Merde... ICHIGO ! ÉLOIGNE-TOI AUSSI VITE QUE POSSIBLE !_

L'interpellé entendit bien le guerrier hurler quelque chose, mais le son était comme perturbé par l'intense bourrasque qui se levait.

Alors, le Shinigami réalisa qu'il était déjà trop tard. Le monstre venait de générer une véritable tempête tout autour de lui, totalement invisible, et qui maintenant limitait fortement ses déplacements. Et il venait de retomber au dessus de lui.

Sans laisser le temps au Shinigami de réfléchir à une stratégie, le renard hurla avec une telle force que cela plaqua son adversaire contre le sol.

Ichigo parvint tout juste à lever son épée et la maintenir fermement des deux bouts de ses mains au moment où le monstre abattait sa patte.

Mais à l'instant du contact, il réalisa que la force que le monstre appliquait cette fois dépassait nettement celle du tout début.

 _* Il... Il n'était pas à fond... ! *_

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant d'entendre le craquement sinistre de son ossature spirituelle qui se brisait en morceaux. Ressentant la terrible douleur associée à ce supplice, le visage d'Ichigo se mit toutefois à sourire.

Gokū ressentit une étrange augmentation de son Ki. Et visiblement, à en juger par son expression soucieuse, celui qui se tenait à ses côtés avait également remarqué que l'énergie du jeune homme venait de sensiblement augmenter.

– _Laisse-moi sortir, démon !_ s'exclama Ichigo d'une voix soudainement froide et folle. _Ma puiss..._

Mais le renard appliqua alors une pression totale et le Ki du Shinigami se dissipa brutalement.

– _ICHIGO !_ hurla Gokū.

Il se releva vivement, sans vraiment réfléchir.

– _Bien, tu as presque récupéré_ , murmura son nouveau partenaire.

Le guerrier tourna la tête vers lui.

– _Comment... Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme... Ichigo est...  
– ... mort ?_ termina-t-il. _Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?_

Gokū fronça les sourcils et réalisa avec stupéfaction que le Ki du Shinigami luisait faiblement, quelque part entre les immenses pattes du fauve. Il jeta un œil à son propre torse, dont il ne sentait plus vraiment la douleur. Et pour cause : l'immense trou avait disparu...

Ce lieu, cette dimension, avait quelque chose qui échappait aux sens du Saiya-jin. Mais pour l'heure, il y avait plus urgent.

– _Envoyez-moi là-bas !_ s'exclama le guerrier, conscient que le seul moyen d'arriver à temps était d'utiliser la capacité exceptionnelle de cet homme.

Il crut voir l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme, mais ne chercha pas en comprendre la raison. La situation était trop désespérée.

– _Attrape ma main_ , murmura alors le blond, dont le regard devint soudain sérieux.

Gokū ne se le fit pas répéter. Alors que leurs yeux se croisaient, le jeune guerrier comprit aussitôt que l'homme n'avait cette fois-ci plus l'intention de le laisser combattre seul le terrible monstre.

Et, à en juger par les circonstances, même pour le Saiya-jin, ce n'était plus un soutien qu'il pouvait se payer le luxe de refuser.

Sa main rencontra l'épaule de son nouveau partenaire. Aussitôt, la scène changea. Ils se trouvaient entre les pattes avant de l'immense renard qui semblait avoir anticipé cette venue et abattait déjà ses terribles griffes à même le sol. Gokū esquiva de justesse et remarqua que l'autre s'était déjà rabattu plus loin sous le torse du monstre.

Il effectuait des signes de mains à Gokū pour lui indiquer de frapper la patte gauche du renard avec force. Le guerrier n'hésita pas et suivit son conseil.

Pour plus de vitesse, le Saiya-jin arma un Kikoha dans sa main et tira. Au même moment, le monstre avait levé sa patte droite dans un mouvement enragé. Ainsi positionné, il se retrouva déséquilibré au moment de l'impact sur sa seule patte avant encore à terre et manqua de tomber.

Surpris, Gokū tourna la tête vers son partenaire. Visiblement, il connaissait ce monstre à la perfection au point d'avoir réussi à anticiper sa réaction. Seul un expert du combat pouvait réaliser tel exploit face ce type d'adversaire.

Une bourrasque décoiffa brutalement les cheveux de Gokū. Elle provenait de l'homme.

Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait. Il avait bougé ses doigts à une vitesse démentielle. Le Ki qui en émanait indiquait clairement au guerrier qu'il utilisait une technique énergétique. Mais il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable auparavant.

Gokū vit avec fascination le bassin droit de la bête se lever légèrement. Cela accentua le déséquilibre causé par sa propre attaque et le monstre s'écroula, sous les yeux ébahis du Saiya-jin.

– _YON... DAI... ME... !_ hurla Kyūbi.

C'était la première fois que Gokū entendait parler le renard. De sa seule voix grave transpirait une puissance venue du fond des âges.

Cela renforça sa motivation et il serra les poings, prêt à poursuivre.

– _Gokū !_ s'exclama ledit Yondaime. _Contourne-le !_

À présent conscient de la justesse des conseils de son partenaire, le Saiya-jin courra autour du monstre. Mais celui-ci avait entendu cette fois, et ses yeux suivaient le jeune homme tandis que ses queues allaient s'abattre sur lui, anticipant tous ses mouvements.

Cela aurait été le cas si elles ne s'étaient pas instantanément raidies. Gokū, derrière la bête, vit alors le renard lutter contre ce qui s'apparentait à un terrible orage.

La foudre le frappait de toutes parts.

Pouvait-ce encore être l'homme ? Quelles étaient ces techniques si spéciales : d'abord le vent, maintenant la foudre ?

En voyant la bête se déchaîner contre l'élément, Gokū ne put que ressentir des picotements lui parcourir le ventre. Il se trouvait dans un environnement incroyable, combattant un monstre d'une puissance presque absurde aux côtés d'un homme aux pouvoirs défiant sa vision martiale.

Le renard furieux se propulsa dans les airs en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Il parvint ainsi à faire chuter le Yondaime qui s'y tenait. Ce dernier se rattrapa habilement au sol tandis que le renard retombait.

Gokū put alors de nouveau voir son partenaire joindre ses mains et effectuer des signes qu'il ne parvint pas à discerner. Aussitôt, le sol s'illumina et se recouvrit de flammes ardentes sous le monstre encore en l'air.

Et le démon renard à neuf queues se retrouva immolé. La scène inimaginable du titan renard luttant contre les flammes ne fit toutefois pas perdre tout sens au guerrier que le Yondaime venait de rejoindre.

– _Il en faudra plus que ça_ , murmura Gokū sans lâcher la bête du regard. _Pas vrai ?_

Le silence de son partenaire en dit long sur la suite.

– _Avez-vous une technique suffisamment puissante pour le terrasser ?_ reprit le guerrier.  
– _Non._

Gokū ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction. La prestation de cet homme et sa confiance lui avaient donné l'impression qu'il serait capable d'un tel exploit.  
Le monstre était-il invincible ?

– _Mais toi oui_ , poursuivit alors le Yondaime en fixant le guerrier d'un regard assuré.  
– _Moi ?_ s'étonna Gokū.  
– _Ta technique de tout à l'heure...  
– Vous parlez du Kamehameha, pas vrai ?_ murmura Gokū. _Vous m'avez vraiment bien analysé durant mon combat..._

Mais déjà la bête se débarrassait des flammes par ses mouvements puissants générateurs de tempêtes.

– _Je veux que tu prépares le plus puissant Kamehameha possible.  
– J'ai une meilleure idée_, répliqua Gokū, dont la surprise avait laissé place à une détermination sauvage.

L'autre tourna vers lui un regard intrigué.

– _Vous allez découvrir... le Mégahameha._

À nouveau, l'ombre d'un sourire sembla apparaître sur le visage du Yondaime.

– _Maintenant !_ s'exclama-t-il, l'expression redevenue grave.

Gokū plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre en arrière de son flanc. La technique était très similaire au Kamehameha, mais elle ne pouvait se faire avec les paumes en face car le volume d'énergie qu'il libérait était bien supérieur.

Au même moment, le renard ouvrit la gueule et y concentra son énergie. Le guerrier face à lui réalisa qu'il préparait sa fameuse technique.

De proie, il était devenu l'adversaire de Kyūbi.

Mettant toutes ses forces dans son attaque, il ne parvint pas à ignorer ce qui s'apparentait à une note grave qui emplissait l'air tandis que se créait la sphère démoniaque dans la gueule du fauve. La puissance qu'il condensait était telle que le visage de Gokū en transpirait.

Mais il n'était plus temps d'abandonner. Il allait tout donner dans cette attaque.

Au moment où il envoyait sa plus puissante technique, le monstre propulsait sa boule terrifiante droit sur eux. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent dans un bang supersonique.

Et Gokū réalisa immédiatement que sa technique ne faisait pas le poids.  
Il n'avait fait que ralentir la monstrueuse attaque de son adversaire, mais celle-ci continuait de progresser, semblant avaler le Mégahameha du guerrier.  
Le Yondaime s'était-il trompé ?

 _GETSUGA TENSHŌ_

Concentré dans son effort, Gokū vit soudain deux immenses disques passer de part et d'autre de son corps. Il réalisa au même moment que sa technique venait de reprendre subitement du terrain.

Ce brutal changement surprit même le démon renard qui encaissa de plein fouet l'attaque de Gokū. Le monstre recula de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, laissant une profonde marque à même le sol, là où son corps était traîné par la force.

Le Saiya-jin s'était rendu compte que les disques étaient en fait les morceaux de la boule du monstre qui semblait avoir été coupée en deux, mais il ne comprenait pas comment le Yondaime avait pu réaliser cet exploit. Il n'avait pas senti son Ki bouger.

Cependant, une autre énergie se tenait devant le guerrier. Plissant les yeux sans perdre l'immense jet continu d'énergie pure de ses mains, Gokū remarqua une silhouette qui s'en prenait aux queues du renard cherchant à se stabiliser au sol.

Il reconnut aussitôt sa chevelure rousse. Ichigo était encore en vie, et visiblement en pleine possession de ses moyens !

Le Saiya-jin ne put toutefois exprimer sa surprise, trop concentré par son action.

La suite se passa très vite.

Il y eut un éclair jaune.

Une des moitiés de l'immense boule d'énergie apparut de nulle part dans le ciel et fusa droit sur la bête. Une autre en fit autant, venant de derrière le fauve qui se retrouvait malgré lui propulsé droit dessus par l'attaque continue de Gokū et les multiples assauts d'Ichigo.

Le Yondaime venait de téléporter l'attaque de Kyūbi droit sur lui. Le monstre était piégé.

D'un déplacement extrême, il rattrapa Ichigo dans son action et disparut avec lui alors que les deux demi-attaques du monstre s'abattaient sur lui. Il y eut un flash détonnant, et Gokū put à peine discerner la chevelure blonde de son partenaire au moment où celui-ci le téléportait à son tour.

À présent à bonne distance, Gokū et Ichigo furent témoins de l'incroyable déchaînement de puissance ravageant le corps de la bête, à l'horizon. Aucun des deux combattants n'avait jamais vu pareille explosion ; c'était complètement irréel.

– _Une telle puissance..._ murmura le jeune Saiya-jin.

Le Shinigami à ses côtés était non moins abasourdi par cette vision cataclysmique.

– _On a combattu ça... Bordel... Qui... Qui pourrait survivre à un truc pareil ?!  
– Kyūbi_, répondit le Yondaime à leurs côtés.

Ses deux partenaires le fixèrent avec étonnement, puis reportèrent leur attention sur la bête qui se dégageait furieusement de l'émanation énergétique à présent dissipée.


	82. Sensei ?

– _Impossible !_ s'exclama Gokū.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

– _Il est increvable..._

Toutefois, si le renard avait survécu à son propre cataclysme, il n'était pas indemne pour autant. Ses multiples queues étaient totalement ravagées, brûlées et déchiquetées dans une tentative partiellement défectueuse de défendre son corps du ravage de son attaque.

– _Ichigo, Gokū_ , murmura le Yondaime dont le regard restait concentré sur sa cible. _Lancez ces neuf kunaï de toutes vos forces sur Kyūbi._

Il leur présenta une série d'armes à même le sol, sous leurs pieds.

– _Hein ?_ répliqua Ichigo. _Il est vachement loin, il esquivera sans problème... Et de toute façon, il est peut-être affaibli mais je doute que ça lui fasse très mal...  
Même mon Bankai n'a pas suffi..._

Gokū, lui, s'était déjà baissé pour ramasser cinq des armes. Bien sûr, les paroles du Shinigami étaient sensées.

Mais le Saiya-jin savait reconnaître un génie du combat quand il en voyait un. Et ce Yondaime était ce qui se faisait de mieux dans le domaine. Une brève observation des styles martiaux de Gokū et d'Ichigo lui avait permis d'élaborer une stratégie gagnante.

Après réflexion, le jeune guerrier réalisait encore mieux sa gestion parfaite du combat. Dès le début, il avait communiqué par signes avec lui en se tenant sous le monstre, rendant chacun de ses gestes uniquement visibles pour son allié. La frappe sur la patte du renard avait été un franc succès dont il avait su tirer parti ensuite avec une technique jamais vue par le Saiya-jin. Et il avait réussi l'exploit de forcer le monstre à utiliser sa pleine puissance, qu'il avait retournée contre lui par une habile gestion de l'utilisation des forces de ses deux partenaires.

Au travers de ses nombreuses aventures, jamais Gokū n'avait connu pareil génie du combat.

Alors soit, lancer quelques kunaï sur un monstre capable d'encaisser des Kamehameha sans broncher pouvait paraître insensé, mais ne pas suivre la stratégie de cet homme l'était au moins autant.

Ichigo avait croisé le regard déterminé de Gokū. Sans même échanger le moindre mot, il avait lu dans ses yeux la confiance que le guerrier accordait au Yondaime.

Alors il se baissa à son tour et ramassa les quatre kunaï restants.

Après un dernier regard commun, les deux jeunes lancèrent simultanément leurs armes avec force en direction de l'horizon où se tenait l'immense renard déchaîné.

Un infime point clair se tenait à présent sur son museau tandis que les kunaï fusaient droit sur lui...

Le Yondaime et le Kyūbi se livraient l'ultime bataille de David et Goliath. Tel un insecte tueur, l'homme forçait la Bête à user de toute sa puissance pour tenter de l'écraser. Mais sa vitesse démentielle contrait la puissance et l'amplitude de son adversaire.

Même vu de la distance des témoins de cet affrontement, le combat était à couper le souffle. En un clin d'œil, tout pouvait changer...

Kyūbi allait en faire l'expérience car, inévitablement, il cligna des yeux une fois.

Et il ne rouvrit qu'un seul œil.

Ichigo se concentra et remarqua que la paupière fermée du renard était recouverte de marques noires.

Le Yondaime Hokage avait scellé un des yeux du monstre.

Et il se tenait à présent face à son unique œil ouvert.

La fraction de seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, Gokū ressentit clairement l'impression d'être de trop. Ce combat était maintenant entre eux deux. L'évidence s'imposait à son sens guerrier : ces deux là étaient adversaires de longue date.

Et ce à quoi le Saiya-jin et le Shinigami avaient participé n'était finalement qu'un écho historique d'une confrontation légendaire.

Le combat reprit de plus belle et Kyūbi poursuivait ses assauts titanesques. Bien que devenu borgne, ses mouvements n'avaient rien perdu de leur dangerosité. De toute évidence, il ne se fiait pas uniquement à sa vue pour combattre... Il ressentait les énergies !

Et tandis que les kunaï approchaient de son flanc, Gokū ne pouvait que réaliser leur taille minuscule.

Le plan du Yondaime devenait évident : en privant totalement le Kyūbi de sa vue, il parviendrait à téléporter les armes en des zones stratégiques de son corps pour un maximum d'efficacité, car le monstre serait incapable de repérer des armes non constituées de Chakra sans ses yeux.

Deux problèmes se posaient cependant.  
Le premier était que les armes approchaient dangereusement, et que le Yondaime n'avait toujours pas réussi à sceller l'autre œil du monstre.  
Le deuxième était que Kyūbi avait repéré les armes. Il avait compris. Il ne clignerait pas son dernier œil.

Un troisième problème s'ajoutait aux deux précédents.  
Le bras droit du Yondaime venait d'être pris en étau entre les immenses dents du monstre, qui le serra avec une telle force que le membre se retrouva presque instantanément broyé. S'il se téléportait, il serait dans un état déplorable et ne pourrait peut-être pas subir avec la même efficacité les assauts déchaînés du monstre.

Or, la moindre erreur face à Kyūbi était fatale.

Soudain, à la stupéfaction de Gokū et d'Ichigo, il se mit à effectuer des signes rapides de sa seule main libre.

 _RAITON – RAIKOUCHŪ_

Son corps s'illumina et Gokū comprit aussitôt ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était volontairement laissé attraper par son adversaire pour s'offrir l'ouverture de placer une technique équivalente au Taiyōken qui avait tant dérangé le monstre auparavant.

Le sacrifice de son bras fut payant, car le renard cligna de l'oeil. En ce bref intervalle, le Yondaime se téléporta sur la marque qu'il avait apposée juste devant.

Et il scella sa deuxième paupière, rendant Kyūbi totalement aveugle.

Ichigo et Gokū se posaient la même question. Ils se demandaient toujours comment le génie parviendrait à terrasser la bête avec les kunaï qui approchaient.

Et visiblement, le monstre avait la même interrogation, car en dépit de ses yeux clos, il bougeait activement. La manœuvre était sensée, aux yeux d'Ichigo : aussi ingénieux soit le Yondaime, il devait probablement user d'une précision millimétrée pour réussir à vaincre un tel monstre avec seulement neuf kunaï. En bougeant continuellement, Kyūbi rendait la tâche bien ardue à son adversaire.

Le Yondaime leva alors sa seule main libre en l'air.

 _* Que fait-il... avec son Ki ?_ se demanda alors le Saiya-jin. _*_

Il ressentait l'énergie que l'homme concentrait. En cela, sa technique s'apparentait fortement au Kamehameha.

Mais alors que le célèbre art de l'École des Tortues s'achevait par un relâchement, le Yondaime semblait au contraire retenir son énergie et lui faisait effectuer des mouvements tourbillonnants frénétiques et d'une complexité extrême.

Ce n'était même pas le mot. L'immense boule d'énergie que maintenait le génie au dessus de sa tête était un concentré de prouesse technique sans précédent aux yeux du Saiya-jin.

 _* Incroyable... ! *_

À ses côtés, Ichigo observait en silence la fascinante technique du Yondaime. Il restait cependant soucieux.

Il était évident que cette gigantesque sphère, basée sur un concentré énergétique, avait pour but de focaliser l'attention sensorielle du renard. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Le fauve parvenait à ignorer la diversion de son adversaire et continuait à bouger son corps pour éviter toute attaque précise.

Mais ce qu'Ichigo, Gokū et Kyūbi ignoraient, c'était que la technique du Yondaime n'était pas une diversion...

Et quand il l'abattit sur le colossal museau du renard à neuf queues, celui-ci n'esquiva même pas. Il n'y songea même pas.

Car c'était trop gros, trop visible, trop évident, comme le nez au milieu de la figure – qui, chez Kyūbi, était à présent ravagé par cette énergie qu'il avait fait l'erreur d'essayer d'ignorer pour se focaliser sur une hypothétique tactique saugrenue à base de kunaï.

S'il était vrai que tout bon stratège était à même d'élaborer un plan complexe, un véritable génie était aussi capable d'utiliser les idées les plus simples.

Ce coup puissant porté au museau acheva la bête qui s'écroula pour de bon et ne bougea plus.

Kyūbi était vaincu.

Gokū et Ichigo restèrent silencieux tandis que le Yondaime réapparaissait à leurs côtés.

– _Merci pour votre aide_ , dit-il alors.  
– _Merci... ?_ répéta Ichigo, interdit.

– _Votre bras..._ fit remarquer Gokū.

– _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça_ , répliqua le Yondaime.  
– _Non... Je veux dire... C'est moi, ou il se régénère à vue d'œil ?_

Ichigo observa attentivement le membre de leur nouveau partenaire, et réalisa avec surprise qu'effectivement, un moignon progressait lentement.

– _Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!  
– Venez_, fut la seule réponse du Yondaime. _Kyūbi ne restera pas éternellement à terre..._

Ses deux interlocuteurs comprirent aussitôt sa demande et posèrent chacun une main contre l'épaule de son bras valide.

Le décor changea à peine : ils étaient toujours dans une sorte de forêt lugubre. En revanche, aucune trace de destruction n'était remarquable. À l'évidence, ils se trouvaient dans une toute autre zone.

– _Bien_ , soupira le Yondaime qui s'assit avec souplesse en laissant sa cape tapisser le sol obscur. _Mon nom est Minato Namikaze.  
– Moi c'est Gokū, Son Gokū_, répondit le Saiya-jin qui se positionna en tailleur.  
– _Ichigo_ , grommela le Shinigami en s'installant nonchalamment par terre. _Mais vous aviez déjà entendu nos noms et vu nos capacités...  
– C'est vrai_, reconnut Minato. _Mais j'avoue ignorer d'où vous venez. Je n'avais jamais vu pareilles techniques.  
– Euh..._ réfléchit Gokū. _Je sais pas trop. Mon grand-père m'a déjà dit le nom de la région mais j'ai oublié..._

Une goutte de sueur perla la tempe de chacun de ses deux interlocuteurs.

– _Et vous, vous venez d'où ?_ demanda un peu trop sévèrement Ichigo au Yondaime.  
– _Konoha.  
– Connais pas.  
– Vous ne connaissez pas Konoha ?_ s'étonna Minato. _Euh... Le Pays du Feu ?_

Gokū le fixait sans expression.

– _L'Hokage... ?_ tenta une dernière fois Minato d'une petite voix.

Mais face à l'absence de réaction des deux autres, il prit le parti d'abandonner.

– _Et toi, Ichigo, d'où viens-tu ?  
– La ville de Karakura.  
– Je vois...  
– Hein ?! Vous connaissez Karakura ?  
– Non. Justement... Je comprends mieux.  
– ..._

Gokū pointa du doigt le bras gauche du Yondaime.

– _Il a totalement repoussé !_

Minato y jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé.

– _J'en étais sûr..._ reprit le Saiya-jin.  
– _... ?  
– Nos blessures, face à Kyūbi... Elles auraient dû être fatales.  
– ... Oui._

Il y eut un bruit de métal dans le sol. Ichigo venait d'y planter sa lame – revenue à son état initial – et fixait Minato d'un regard dur.

– _Va falloir nous expliquer !  
– Vous... Vous ne savez pas où nous sommes ?  
– Bah nan, c'est quoi ce délire ?  
– Le Shinigami.  
– Bah quoi, le Shinigami ?  
– Tout ce que vous voyez autour de vous est issu d'une technique ancestrale... issue de l'union des clans Uzumaki et Hyūga, à une époque où les guerres de clans ravageaient le monde... enfin... mon monde, visiblement._

Il fronça les sourcils.

– _On dit que ce sceau est issu du légendaire Nunoboko, au même titre que l'épée de Totsuka._

* * *

– _Nunoboko ?!_ s'exclama soudain une voix dans la tête d'Ichigo.  
– _Tu connais ?_ s'étonna le jeune homme.  
– _Il s'agit de l'épée qui a façonné le monde... Il est dit que ce sabre serait à l'origine de nous tous, Zanpakutō..._

* * *

– _Mais bordel, c'est quoi ce sceau de malade ?!_ s'exclama alors Ichigo, sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.  
– _Shiki Fūjin._

Un souffle balaya la longue cape étendue au sol du Yondaime.

– _Le sceau qui dépasse les concepts de vie et de mort...  
– Hein ?!_ s'étrangla Gokū. _Alors on n'est ni vivant, ni mort ?  
– Comme tu l'as compris, si vous étiez vivants, vous auriez tous les deux été tués par Kyūbi.  
– C'est pour ça que vous nous regardiez sans rien faire ?_ s'agaça Ichigo.  
– _Auriez-vous préféré que je vous empêche de mener votre propre combat avant d'intervenir ?  
– Non_, répondit Gokū d'un ton catégorique.  
– _Et puis_ , reprit le Yondaime Hokage, _après tout, on a le temps ici...  
– Combien de temps ?  
– L'éternité.  
– PARDON ?!_ s'exclama Ichigo.  
– _C'est vrai que ça fait long..._ réagit Gokū.  
– _Attendez un peu_ , fit le jeune Shinigami à l'adresse de Minato. _En fait, on s'en fout de vous histoires d'Uzumachins et de méchant renard. Comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?_

Le Yondaime Hokage ne lui tint pas rigueur de son ton particulièrement insultant. Sa réaction était totalement naturelle après une telle révélation.

– _Je suis désolé_ , répliqua Minato en hochant sombrement la tête. _C'est impossible._

La réaction de Gokū, en revanche, était beaucoup plus surprenante. Un sourire déterminé était dessiné sur les lèvres du guerrier.

– _On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?!_ s'exclama Ichigo à son adresse, visiblement encore plus énervé par son attitude que par la sombre révélation.  
– _L'éternité..._ répondit Gokū. _Ça peut faire un sacré entraînement..._

Il joignit ses mains sous la forme d'une prière et se tourna vers Minato.

– _S'il-vous-plaît, entraînez-nous, Minato-sensei !_

L'interpellé resta un instant interdit, sous le choc face à une telle tournure d'événements.

– _T'es vraiment un grand malade_ , grommela Ichigo. _Mais t'as pas totalement tort..._

Son regard restait furieux mais un sourire déterminé était apparu sur ses lèvres. Minato ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction avant que son expression ne s'assombrisse.

– _Je refuse.  
– Mais..._ implora le Saiya-jin tandis que son confrère Shinigami se relevait et s'éloignait, son épée à l'épaule.  
– _Tant que vous resterez avec moi, vous serez soumis à la menace de Kyūbi._

Le visage du Yondaime s'endurcit.

– _J'ignore comment vous êtes entrés ici_ , reprit-il, _mais vos âmes ne semblent pas liées...  
– Que voulez-vous dire ?_ interrogea à distance Ichigo.  
– _Vous n'avez pas ressenti le besoin de vous entre-tuer.  
– Alors ça, c'est discutable..._

Minato se leva à son tour et s'éloigna légèrement, observant l'horizon, sa cape voltigeant avec légèreté.

– _Mon âme est liée à celle de Kyūbi.  
– Ce qui signifie ?  
– Notre combat est éternel..._

Il soupira.

– _Chaque jour, nous nous trouvons. Chaque jour, nous nous combattons. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir, mais nous ressentons la souffrance. Et, dans notre cas, chaque jour, nous n'avons qu'un seul besoin physiologique : nous combattre, jusqu'à la mort ou son équivalent temporaire.  
– Un besoin physiologique ?_ répéta Ichigo.  
– _Je crois que c'est un peu comme manger ou faire caca_ , répondit Gokū d'un ton pensif.  
– _JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST QU'UN BESOIN PHYSIOLOGIQUE !_ s'énerva une nouvelle fois le Shinigami dont les veines semblaient prêtes à transpercer sa peau.

Minato resta un instant silencieux, puis il soupira une nouvelle fois.

– _Cela fait près de treize ans que nous combattons, jour après jour. Je ne peux vous imposer ça.  
– Bon sang..._ commenta Ichigo. _Il est temps que ça finisse.  
– Pardon ?_ s'étonna le Yondaime en tournant la tête.  
– _Vous m'avez très bien compris_ , murmura le Shinigami, un sourire guerrier dessiné sur ses lèvres. _J'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'éterniser ici, contrairement à l'autre débile.  
– Hé !_ se vexa Gokū.

Minato soupira.

– _C'est impossible...  
– Impossible ?_ répéta Ichigo. _Il y a peu, j'étais un lycéen. Si on m'avait dit que je deviendrais un Shinigami, que j'irais dans une société d'âmes et que je rencontrerais un abruti d'un autre monde, j'aurais peut-être pensé à ce mot. Mais après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je ne peux me résoudre à accepter de rester coincé dans cette putain de dimension. Si j'ai appris un truc à la Soul Society, c'est que les limites sont faites pour être dépassées. Je vais devenir plus fort, encore et encore, jour après jour, jusqu'à faire péter ce sceau. Vous voulez pas nous entraîner ? OK, ça sera juste plus compliqué._

Il tourna la tête en direction de Gokū.

– _Et pour une fois, je parie que tu seras d'accord avec moi._

Un mystérieux sourire animait l'expression du jeune Saiya-jin.

L'Hokage étudia un moment ses deux jeunes interlocuteurs. Leur imprévisibilité relationnelle lui rappelait tellement deux de ses élèves qu'au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'ils étaient promis à de grandes choses.

Cela faisait des années qu'il était coincé ici, sans espoir de sortie. Mais si lui et Kyūbi étaient liés, et que ce sceau se nourrissait de leurs efforts, Ichigo et Gokū semblaient venus par un moyen non conventionnel. Contrairement à lui, même ici, ils pourraient peut-être s'améliorer.

C'était d'ailleurs l'objet principal de son observation précédente de leurs combats contre le renard : même ici, ils apprenaient, ils progressaient...

Et le Yondaime en ignorait la raison, mais il était persuadé que s'il existait un moyen de sortir d'ici, ces deux-là allaient le trouver.

– _Bien_ , finit par dire l'homme dont le regard se fit plus doux. _J'accepte de devenir votre maître...  
– YATTA !_ s'exclama Gokū en levant son poing vers les cieux tandis qu'Ichigo croisait les bras, un mince sourire satisfait dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
– _... à une seule condition..._ poursuivit Minato qui plaça une main dans sa poche.

De faibles tintements attirèrent alors l'attention des deux jeunes tandis que le Yondaime Hokage leur montrait la paire de clochettes qu'il tenait en main...


	83. Nindō

Il existait à Konoha une tradition qui se transmettait de maître à élève depuis le Shodaime Hokage lui-même. Il s'agissait du test des clochettes. C'était le symbolique passage d'un aspirant ninja à un vrai Shinobi.

Les règles de cette épreuve étaient simples : afin de mériter l'enseignement du maître, les apprentis devaient tout faire pour s'emparer de ses clochettes.

Ce test était connu comme particulièrement sévère, car faible était la proportion de réussite. Dans la majorité des cas, les novices étaient recalés. Il était même dit que de toute l'histoire de Konoha, un seul individu était parvenu à s'emparer d'une des clochettes de son maître...

Cet individu si spécial avait par la suite fait équipe avec deux des plus grands génies de son temps sous l'enseignement d'un ninja légendaire, et loin d'être dans leur ombre, il s'était rapidement fait connaître pour ses talents d'exception. Durant l'une des trois plus terribles guerres de l'histoire Shinobi, les nations hostiles lui avaient même donné le surnom d'Éclair Jaune de Konoha, un titre aussi honorifique que redouté : en cas de rencontre, l'ennemi avait pour seule consigne la fuite. Il fut d'ailleurs considéré comme celui qui mit fin à la guerre, abattant une armée en un éclair. Il accéda rapidement au titre le plus élevé de Konoha en devenant Hokage, quatrième du nom, devançant le Sannin Orochimaru... Il se sacrifiera peu après en sauvant son village de l'attaque du Démon Renard, gravant sa légende dans l'Histoire aussi solidement que son visage ne l'était dans les roches dominant Konoha...

* * *

Cela devait faire environ vingt-quatre heures qu'Ichigo et Gokū s'étaient attelés à l'ambitieuse épreuve des clochettes du Yondaime Hokage, car l'inévitable confrontation quotidienne avec Kyūbi avait eu lieu une nouvelle fois...

Et c'est, forts de leur expérience, que les deux jeunes acceptèrent de suivre une autre stratégie gagnante de leur mentor et de terrasser de nouveau la bête à ses côtés.

Minato avait cette incroyable faculté de tirer le meilleur de chacun. Et si, seuls, Gokū et Ichigo auraient été bien incapables d'être un quelconque danger pour Kyūbi, force était de constater qu'ensemble, ils devenaient terriblement redoutables, capables de vaincre cet ennemi qui, pourtant, dépassait de loin tous les autres qu'ils avaient eu à affronter.

* * *

Les jours suivants connurent les mêmes schémas : une confrontation gagnante contre le terrible renard et des tentatives infructueuses de s'emparer des clochettes du Yondaime pour le duo. Une solution aurait pu consister à essayer de les lui prendre pendant qu'il affrontait le monstre, mais leur honneur les en empêchait et, de toute façon, ils ne s'étaient pas habitués à la présence du terrifiant Kyūbi. Chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à lui, leurs cœurs s'accéléraient et leurs esprits n'étaient plus concentrés que par le combat.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que les deux jeunes essayaient vainement de s'emparer des clochettes du Yondaime Hokage. Mais ce dernier était plus rapide et plus rusé que chacun d'eux, en plus de maîtriser une technique de téléportation rendant particulièrement ardue toute tentative d'immobilisation.

La seule chose qui avait véritablement changé depuis le début chez les deux plus jeunes était leur implication dans le combat. Au départ, ils se retenaient pour éviter de blesser fortement leur adversaire. Mais les choses avaient évolué après avoir essuyé un nombre incalculable de défaites. Il fallait être réaliste : ils ne réussiraient pas à vaincre pareil combattant sans être à fond. De plus, la frustration qui grandissait avec leurs échecs se teintait d'une dose d'agacement à l'encontre du Yondaime Hokage. Et de toute manière, même si cette dimension ne supprimait aucunement la souffrance, au moins il ne mourrait pas...

Ainsi, Ichigo était en mode Bankai tandis que Gokū ne lésinait pas sur les Kikoha.

Mais cela ne suffisait quand même pas. Car Minato était toujours plus rapide qu'Ichigo, et son panel de techniques était bien plus varié que celui de Gokū.  
Sans compter qu'encore une fois, il pouvait se téléporter en cas de difficulté...

Des difficultés, il en rencontrait souvent. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le test qu'il avait fait passer aux aspirants Genin, du temps où lui-même était Jōnin. Cette fois-ci, il était sérieux.

Cela tombait bien qu'il se trouvât dans une configuration où la fatigue était absente, sans quoi il n'aurait probablement pas su tenir un tel rythme. Même pour l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha, tenter d'échapper aux assauts répétés de ces deux prodiges nécessitait une vigilance extrême.

Le style de combat du Yondaime était particulièrement cérébral. Cela faisait ainsi partie de son art que d'analyser les comportements de ses adversaires. C'est ce qui lui permettait d'anticiper leurs stratégies respectives, même si chacun d'eux se montrait particulièrement imaginatif.

Une semaine était la date limite qu'avait fixée Minato. Passé ce délai, il refuserait d'être leur maître.

– _Pfiou_ , soupira Gokū en s'accordant une pause. _Vous êtes vraiment fort, Minato-sensei.  
– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça_, répliqua Ichigo. _Tant que tu seras dans mes pattes, il ne sera pas ton maître.  
– Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? J'essaye justement de pas te blesser..._

Le Yondaime les observait se chamailler avec déception. Le temps imparti était presque écoulé, et non seulement ils n'étaient pas parvenus à s'emparer des clochettes, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir évolué dans leur approche du combat.

Ils n'étaient visiblement pas prêts. Peut-être l'Hokage avait-il porté trop d'espoir vers eux...

– _Vous ne devriez pas nous regarder comme ça_ , dit soudain Gokū en jetant un regard en biais à Minato.  
– _Vous feriez même mieux d'être sur vos gardes_ , renchérit Ichigo.

Minato haussa les sourcils, surpris par leur changement brutal de comportement, et prit bonne note du conseil. Ils n'avaient donc pas totalement abandonné. Ils avaient au moins cette qualité.

– _On aurait pu attraper les clochettes depuis longtemps_ , reprit le Shinigami avec un sourire futilement vantard.  
– _Alors, qu'attendez-vous ?_ interrogea l'Hokage.  
– _Vous nous avez donné une semaine_ , répondit Gokū. _Et maître Karin m'a enseigné que les tests étaient des entraînements très efficaces._

– Alors on a décidé d'en tirer parti

, renchérit Ichigo. _Parce que vous êtes sacrément balaise, en vrai.  
– Ouais_, approuva le Saiya-jin. _Ça nous a pris presque une journée entière pour comprendre vos failles...  
– Mes failles ?_ répéta Minato, surpris.

 _* ... En seulement une journée, ils avaient déjà trouvé un moyen de me vaincre ? ... Vraiment ? *_

– Mais pour les exploiter

, expliqua Ichigo, _à nos niveaux actuels, il n'existe qu'une solution...  
– C'est embêtant, mais c'est ce que vous nous avez déjà enseigné face à Kyūbi..._ poursuivit Gokū.

Minato fronça les sourcils.

– _Le travail d'équipe !_ s'exclamèrent ses deux adversaires d'une même voix déterminée.

Passé la surprise, les lèvres du Yondaime s'étirèrent. Pour la première fois, son expression s'apparentait franchement à celles de ses deux adversaires : un sourire guerrier déformait son visage animé par l'excitation.

– _Venez !_ s'exclama-t-il sur un ton de défi, concentré et solidement ancré sur ses appuis.

Ne laissant derrière eux qu'une gerbe de poussière, les deux partenaires se jetèrent sur leur cible. Ichigo fut le premier à l'approcher grâce à sa vitesse extrême, mais Minato parvint à esquiver et se paya même le luxe de lui asséner un violent coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui le propulsa directement sur Gokū.

Cette fois, le Yondaime était conscient qu'il ne devait plus se contenter d'esquiver, et faisait preuve de tout son génie.

Il envoya immédiatement une série de kunaï de part et d'autre de Gokū. La vitesse des lancers de l'Éclair Jaune était à la hauteur de son titre, les rendant particulièrement dangereux même pour un colosse comme le Saiya-jin. Dans cette configuration, le guerrier se retrouvait donc avec Ichigo propulsé droit sur lui et aucune échappatoire pour l'esquiver sans se prendre un kunaï.

Minato fronça les sourcils, prêt à entamer les mouvements suivants en fonction du choix de Gokū. Il avait déjà anticipé une série de configurations possibles pour la suite et prévoyait pour chacune d'elle une combinaison gagnante...

Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait certainement pas, c'était de voir le Saiya-jin armer un puissant coup de l'avant-bras et frapper avec force son partenaire pour le dégager. Sauf que ce dernier semblait déjà prêt et avait pu placer sa lame à plat pour encaisser l'impact qui le propulsa à pleine vitesse droit sur Minato.

 _* Il a utilisé la puissance de Gokū pour augmenter sa propre vitesse ?_ réalisa le Yondaime. _*_

Bien que pris au dépourvu, l'Hokage eut toutefois le réflexe de s'abaisser à temps pour esquiver l'offensive d'Ichigo qui lui passa au dessus. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus rapide de son monde pour rien...

Mais alors que même une telle action en duo semblait vaine, Ichigo lança depuis les airs un petit objet dans le dos de son adversaire. Sauf qu'encore une fois, le Yondaime parvint à éviter le contact en poursuivant avec une vive fluidité son geste par un équilibre sur une main. Tête vers le bas, il vit ainsi passer la chose qui l'avait pris pour cible et réalisa alors ce que c'était...

C'était un fumigène. Et il explosa.

Cette fois, même Minato fut pris de court et il se retrouva entouré d'un épais nuage de fumée écarlate.

 _* Intéressant..._ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. _*_

Il sentit aussitôt le Chakra de Gokū approcher à pleine vitesse et tenter quelques offensives. Mais les capacités sensorielles du Yondaime suffisaient à combler sa vue manquante.

Il s'ensuivit alors un rapide échange aveugle au corps à corps entre le champion des arts martiaux et le génie ninja. Jusqu'ici, Minato avait évité de marquer de ses sceaux de téléportation ses adversaires. Mais vu l'état dans lequel tournait le combat, il ne devait plus laisser passer la moindre occasion...

Mais lorsque Minato tenta de l'atteindre d'un bref coup, paume ouverte contre son poitrail, le jeune Saiya-jin parvint à contrer avec une habileté qui surprit même l'Hokage. Ce dernier sentit alors sa main qui semblait serrer quelque chose et réalisa que le combattant tenait un kunaï. Son Gokū utilisait l'arme ninja pour augmenter son allonge, comme s'il cherchait à esquiver le contact des mains de son adversaire pour l'empêcher de le marquer.

Mais c'était une erreur, car tous les kunaï que Minato avait dispersé étaient volontairement marqués. Le Yondaime avait prévu depuis longtemps que ses adversaires tenteraient d'utiliser ses propres armes contre lui...

Il se téléporta pour apparaître au niveau de Gokū, usant de l'effet de surprise et de sa vélocité pour tenter de l'abattre. Mais le Saiya-jin effleurait déjà ses clochettes du bout de ses doigts !

Contraint d'esquiver et oubliant l'offensive immédiate, Minato effectua un bref bond en arrière. À l'évidence, son adversaire était parvenu à sentir l'infime changement de son flux de Chakra précédant la téléportation, et s'était logiquement attendu à ce qu'il utilise le sceau du kunaï.

Gokū cassait déjà la distance. Sans se laisser déconcentrer par la surprise, le Yondaime enchaîna immédiatement par une frappe du pied au niveau des genoux de son adversaire. Mais ce dernier pivota légèrement sa jambe cible pour mieux encaisser l'impact et profita du mouvement pour balayer l'air de son bras armé au niveau du visage du Yondaime. Gokū semblait lire dans les mouvements du corps de Minato pour y déceler les plus infimes faiblesses ; celui-ci, forcé d'esquiver en reculant le torse alors que son pied était encore en l'air, perdit brièvement l'équilibre et opta pour la solution de se laisser tomber en douceur pour enchaîner sur une série de roulades en augmentant la distance. Il se releva avec fluidité en fin de mouvement et sentit aussitôt le sol trembler. Gokū venait probablement d'y frapper volontairement, pour le surprendre.

L'instant d'après, le Saiya-jin balayait le sol d'un coup de pied circulaire que Minato esquiva en bondissant. Mais Gokū semblait l'avoir prévu car il enchaînait déjà avec un uppercut que son adversaire dut contrer de ses deux avant-bras placés en croix contre son torse. Trop concentré par son assaillant, il faillit ne pas sentir l'arrivée d'Ichigo par derrière qui balayait la fumée d'un violent coup d'épée horizontal à sa hauteur.

Cette combinaison manqua de lui être fatale. Une mèche de cheveux blonds tomba dans la fumée juste après que Minato eût pris appui sur la tête de Gokū pour effectuer un salto en hauteur au dessus de la lame enragée du Shinigami et d'atterrir dans son dos, prêt à l'achever par derrière.

Mais Ichigo avait eu la présence d'esprit d'effectuer un bref vrillement de son poignet, tournant son arme dont le contact aiguisé effleurait le torse de son assaillant. Minato eut l'étrange flash du seul adversaire étant parvenu à un exploit similaire, durant la guerre Shinobi : le jeune associé prometteur du futur Raïkage de l'époque...

Minato réalisa alors que derrière lui se tenait le guerrier. Son offensive se retournait contre lui.

Conscient du danger, il effectua un puissant bond en hauteur pour se dégager de ses adversaires et de cette fumée gênante. Ceux-ci, surpris par sa vivacité d'action, se rentèrent dedans et manquèrent de peu d'importantes blessures. L'Hokage ne leur laissa aucun répit et enchaîna en plein air une série de Mūdra. De multitudes de flammes se jetèrent vivement tout autour de lui pour recouvrir une partie du terrain.

Gokū s'envola aussitôt mais Minato comprit qu'il cherchait à attirer son attention. Plus bas, Ichigo l'attendait, debout sur le manche de son épée dont la lame plantée au sol se faisait lécher par les flammes. Sans laisser de répit au Yondaime, il envoya un deuxième fumigène dans sa direction qui explosa au moment où il posait pied à terre, à côté du brasier.

Ce petit jeu avait cependant assez duré. Un simple Jutsu de vent parvint à balayer la fumée alors même que Minato sentait au loin Gokū préparer une attaque...

Quand soudain, il réalisa la pose qu'il effectuait. C'était trop tard : Gokū usait d'une technique plus rapide encore que l'Éclair Jaune.

 _TAIYŌKEN_

Soudainement ébloui, le Yondaime réalisa qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à lui asséner son Getsuga Tenshō, consistant en une redoutable attaque tranchante à distance. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se téléporter.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de réaliser alors qu'un jet énergétique lui fonçait déjà droit dessus. Gokū semblait avoir eu de la chance en tirant à l'avance au hasard. C'était toutefois surprenant, pour deux raisons : la première concernait la faible probabilité de viser juste et avec le bon timing ; la seconde était que Gokū n'avait jusqu'alors jamais tenté d'action inutile.

Minato se téléporta une nouvelle fois, échappant in-extremis à l'assaut du Saiya-jin.

Mais quand il réapparut sur une autre marque, il se retrouva cette fois nez à nez avec Ichigo qu'il ne put totalement esquiver. L'épée du Shinigami effleura le torse du Yondaime qui ressentit pleinement son incroyable puissance condensée.

Pour la première fois, ses adversaires venaient de l'atteindre.

Mais plus important : deux fois de suite, ils avaient semblé prédire ses déplacements par téléportation ! Était-ce seulement possible ?  
Jamais personne n'avait réussi pareil exploit...

Cependant, Minato n'avait pas le temps de souffler, car déjà Gokū préparait son fameux Kamehameha tandis qu'Ichigo effleurait ses clochette du bout de ses doigts. Le Yondaime disparut une nouvelle fois.

Quand il réapparut, il vit avec horreur l'attaque énergétique de Gokū lui foncer droit dessus ! Trop tard : il se contorsionna pour esquiver l'assaut en serrant les dents.

Il s'analysa immédiatement après : de toute évidence, l'attaque ne l'avait pas touché. Mais ce n'était pas passé loin...

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Le tintement proche qui résonna dans l'obscurité lui fit alors aussitôt comprendre...

Gokū et Ichigo tenaient chacun une clochette en main et le fixaient avec une expression mêlant moquerie et fierté.

Ils avaient gagné.

– _On vous avait prévenu_ , marmonna Ichigo avec orgueil.  
– _Incroyable... Comment... ?  
– Vous êtes vraiment fort_, répondit Gokū. _Même quand vous êtes en difficulté, c'est comme si vous agissiez par instinct, sans réfléchir...  
– C'est aussi votre faiblesse_, ajouta Ichigo. _Vous êtes trop efficace. Vous limitez votre dépense énergétique chaque fois que la tension monte.  
– À force de vous combattre, c'est devenu assez facile de repérer vos marques et d'anticiper vos plus courts déplacements..._

Le Yondaime resta un instant surpris par ces remarques. Tout ce qu'ils disaient prenait brutalement sens dans son esprit, à tel point que cela semblait d'une évidence absurde. Pourtant, jamais personne n'y avait jamais pensé – pas même lui...

 _* Ils se sont créés une vision précise de l'environnement et de mes marques en me faisant me téléporter. Ensuite, en changeant leur rythme offensif, ils se concentraient chaque fois sur la marque la plus proche. C'est... impressionnant. Moi-même, j'ignorais cette faiblesse... Aucun des deux n'a pourtant montré de capacités stratégiques exceptionnelles en comparaison de Shinobi confirmés, mais leur sens du combat est particulièrement affûté. *_

 _– Félicitations..._ murmura Minato, reconnaissant sa défaite.

– _On vous avait prévenu_ , fit cette fois-ci Son Gokū avec un grand sourire.

Il lui lança sa clochette que Minato attrapa à la volée.

– _Par contre_ , reprit le Saiya-jin, _c'était pas très fair-play...  
– Que veux-tu dire ?_ s'étonna Minato.  
– _Le travail d'équipe, c'est pas notre truc_ , répondit Ichigo qui lui renvoya également sa clochette. _On a compris que c'était ce que vous prôniez, on a compris que ça rendait plus fort, tout ça... Mais c'est ennuyant._

Le Yondaime Hokage étudia silencieusement ses deux interlocuteurs. Chacun d'eux avait montré des capacités de combat exceptionnelles. Ils avaient réalisé l'importance et la force du travail d'équipe, et étaient même parvenus à lui dérober ses clochettes.

Pourtant, en dépit de tout cela, ils gardaient leur goût du combat en solo.

– _Je vois_ , murmura Minato d'un ton songeur. _Vous ne pouvez pas renier ce que vous êtes..._

Il croisa les bras.

– _Cependant, le travail d'équipe n'est que l'outil, pas le moteur. Et je suis persuadé que vous saurez développer votre efficacité individuellement. Ce qui compte, ce que mon maître m'a enseigné, ce que le village m'a appris, ce que mes élèves m'ont rappelé, ce n'est pas votre façon de travailler avec vos partenaires... C'est votre volonté de les protéger... Par chez moi, elle porte un nom..._

Un sourire ému se dessina sur son visage.

– _La Volonté du Feu..._

Il semblait totalement nostalgique.

– _En tant qu'Hokage, j'étais responsable de mon village._

Il leur jeta un œil.

– _Vos réactions face à Kyūbi lorsque votre partenaire était en danger en disaient long... Cela m'a été confirmé durant nos échanges. Vos cœurs sont purs._

Il sourit.

Gokū et Ichigo écoutaient sans prononcer mot les paroles de leur mentor. Le mot « Hokage » résonnait étrangement dans leur tête...  
Le Yondaime sortit de sa poche deux bandeaux aux gravures de Konoha.

– _Je ne vous tiendrai donc pas rigueur de votre philosophie du combat. Et puis, entre nous, je crois qu'on peut admettre que vous êtes, de loin, les plus puissants Genin de Konoha... euh... avec Daï Maïto peut-être...  
– Daï Maïto ?_ répéta Ichigo sans comprendre.  
– _Laissez tomber... Vous pouvez enfiler ces bandeaux frontaux, signe du lien qui nous unit actuellement, entre maître et élèves._

Gokū prit aussitôt le sien et le plaça bien en évidence sur son front, avec le même entrain qu'à l'époque où il s'était vêtu du Dōgi de l'école de la Tortue. Ichigo, quant à lui, regarda un instant son bandeau d'un air suspicieux, puis il l'enfila autour de son cou.

– _Pourquoi tu ne le mets pas sur ton front ?_ s'étonna le Saiya-jin.  
– _Je t'en pose des questions ?  
– C'est pour se donner un style_, chuchota Minato à Gokū d'un ton enjoué.

Le Shinigami bafouilla une série d'onomatopées incompréhensibles en faisant la moue.

– _Et puis d'abord, vous les sortez d'où ces bandeaux ? Et ces clochettes ? Et ces kunaï ?  
– Bah, de sa poche_, répondit Gokū. _T'as pas vu ?  
– Ça commence à faire de grosses poches !  
– Tu as raison_, répondit Minato. _Cette dimension possède un potentiel de création.  
– Un potentiel de création ? Je comprends pas.  
– Je vous expliquerai, une fois que votre maîtrise du Chakra sera suffisante.  
– Ouais, bah vivement. Parce qu'en attendant, c'est le bordel chez moi.  
– Chez moi aussi_, ajouta Gokū. _Et j'ai hâte de retrouver mon fils, Gohan._

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Yondaime Hokage face à tant de confiance.

– _J'ai aussi un fils_ , confia-t-il alors. _Et je lui ai confié une bien lourde tâche en partant..._  
– _Laquelle ?_ demanda le Saiya-jin.  
– _Sauver le monde.  
– Rien que ça ?_ intervint ironiquement Ichigo.  
– _J'ai également scellé en lui la partie restante de Kyūbi.  
– Il doit être devenu un guerrier incroyable..._ commenta Gokū d'un air pensif. _Quel est son nom ?_

Ichigo observait d'un regard intrigué cette discussion entre deux pères. Il se sentait un peu de trop, mais restait étonnamment intéressé par l'identité du fils du Yondaime Hokage.

Son Gokū se demandait bien quel enfant un individu aussi expérimenté pouvait laisser derrière lui, avec une telle mission.

Quant à Minato, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire nostalgique tandis qu'il repensait à son héritier, son héros, son fils.

– _Naruto._

* * *

Le monde des ninjas subissait toujours le courroux du Saiya-jin.

Les plus grandes puissances avaient été balayées, emportées par la destruction de leurs si redoutables villages garants.

Les semaines avaient passé depuis, grignotant les résidus d'espoir des survivants dépités. Les forêts se teintaient à présent chaque jour un peu plus de l'odeur de la mort. Il ne s'agissait même plus des quelques victimes malchanceuses de voleurs opportunistes et autres assassins guidés par cette sombre époque. Ceux-là ne représentaient maintenant qu'une minorité des cadavres qu'abritaient les feuillages. Car les arbres étaient également jonchés de corps pendus à leurs branches, anciens vaisseaux d'âmes épuisées par une vie dont elles ne trouvaient plus d'autre sens que souffrance.

Dans le monde des ninjas, après les cataclysmes frappant çà et là les lieux repérés par l'effroyable envahisseur, le suicide était devenu la deuxième cause de mortalité.

Pourtant, il existait encore un village qui semblait résister à ces temps difficiles, car le chaos faisait partie de son histoire. Peut-être était-ce aussi lié à la foi qui animait ses habitants et qui, à n'en point douter, s'enflammerait tantôt...  
Cela faisait bien longtemps que le village caché d'Ame n'avait pas connu la pluie...


	84. Pluie divine

Ironiquement, le Village Caché par la Pluie souffrait d'une sécheresse inhabituelle. Ses récoltes faiblissaient depuis plusieurs mois. En d'autres temps, cela n'aurait guère posé problème, car sa position géographique lui assurait une facilité d'échanges avec les pays voisins. Mais la géopolitique mondiale était devenue trop instable pour ces pratiques diplomatiques conventionnelles...

Certains habitants de cette ville industrielle voyaient là l'une des conséquences des assauts répétés sur ce monde par son terrible envahisseur aux pouvoirs démentiels. Mais pour d'autres, la raison était peut-être pire encore : aux yeux d'une part non négligeable de la population, leur dieu les avait abandonnés.

Car cette cité perdue au cœur des Cinq Grandes Nations d'antan dont elle essuyait jadis les terribles conflits était, selon les rumeurs et les croyances, guidée par un dieu.

Autant crainte qu'admirée, cette divinité recevait traditionnellement les louanges des habitants quand venait l'anniversaire de son avènement. Et c'était aujourd'hui. En ce dimanche, néanmoins, il n'y avait ni trace de dieu, ni même de la pluie qui, jusqu'à l'année passée, tombait chaque fois ce jour de la semaine.

Les habitants, désemparés et déprimés, poursuivaient toutefois leurs prières – et même plus que jamais – avec cet espoir avoué qu'elles sauraient faire revenir l'entité que ces temps absurdes semblaient avoir séparée de son royaume.

Seule au milieu de la foule accroupie dans les rues, une jeune fille du village restait debout, tenant en main une peluche qui pendait vers le sol à ses côtés où ses parents priaient avec les autres pour cette divinité que tous souhaitaient voir revenir. Mais la gamine ne comprenait pas, au grand dam de ses géniteurs qui se sentaient presque honteux de son comportement involontairement rebelle.

Ils ne pouvaient toutefois guère lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, leur fille était de cette génération qui n'avait pas connu la guerre, grand bien lui fasse. Il était normal qu'elle ne réalise pas l'importance représentée par ce dieu qui leur avait apporté la paix.

– _Maman_ , prononça la petite fille. _Pourquoi tu te mets sur les genoux ?  
– Je prie, ma chérie_, répondit sa mère avec douceur, ignorant les quelques voisins qui leur jetaient des regards noirs. _Je prie...  
– Moi aussi, moi aussi !_ s'exclama la petite fille qui se mit à genoux, imitant sa génitrice. _Et Teddy aussi, il peut ?_

Elle montra son ours en peluche à sa mère qui dévoila un sourire.

– _Bien sûr...  
– Je prie bien ?_ reprit la petite.  
– _Amaya_ , intervint alors une voix d'homme à ses côtés.  
– _Papa ?  
– Prier se fait avec le cœur. C'est quelque chose que tu dois croire, au plus profond de toi...  
– Comment on fait ?  
– Tu le découvriras... C'est ce qu'on appelle la foi..._

De même que pour la pluie, cela faisait bien longtemps que le village d'Ame n'avait pas accueilli de visiteur...

Mais aujourd'hui, ce fait allait changer.

Car il existait encore des fanatiques pour lesquels ce jour était important. Désireux de montrer leur importance au sein de cette ville, ils frappaient rarement car leurs intrusions étaient chaque fois arrêtées par la pluie régulière qui, selon certains, servait de détection des menaces.

Mais en l'absence de cette météo avantageuse, et en ce jour symbolique pour les groupuscules fidèles à l'ancien régime d'Ame, la vigilance de l'équipe de détection de la cité était élevée.

Positionnés au poste de contrôle, plusieurs ninjas senseurs se tenaient face à une grande sphère d'eau qui lévitait au dessus du sol. Ils semblaient concentrés.

Le liquide s'anima soudain de vaguelettes en formes de cercles concentriques, signes d'une perturbation locale. Cela se répéta deux fois supplémentaires, espacées de quelques fractions de seconde.

– _Trois autres individus viennent de pénétrer dans l'enceinte_ , commenta l'un des senseurs en charge du contrôle d'Ame. _Cela fait donc six.  
– Je vois_, répliqua un Shinobi à l'entrée de la pièce. _Comme je le pensais, en l'absence de pluie, ils testent notre détection...  
– Que fait-on ?_ interrogea son subordonné, à ses côtés.  
– _Positionnez les unités d'attaque à distance en hauteur. On surveille mais on n'intervient pas. Il faut que l'ennemi baisse sa garde en pensant n'être pas détecté. Ils est possible qu'ils aient des renforts en dehors pour frapper quand nous serons occupés...  
– Unité de surveillance visuelle au rapport !_ s'exclama un nouvel arrivant qui se mit au garde-à-vous. _Très bonne visibilité, rien à signaler !  
– Parfait, ils ne peuvent donc pas nous surprendre par ce côté... Le cercle de détection recouvre-t-il la zone du lac ?_ demanda alors le chef à son subordonné.  
– _Affirmatif_ , répondit ce dernier. _Nous avons procédé à cette modification depuis le mois dernier..._

Il s'avança vers l'importante bulle d'eau.

– _Cela correspond à cette zone_ , dit-il en pointant du doigt la localisation de la sphère concernée.

Son index fut brutalement éclaboussé par une violente perturbation de la sphère, comme si l'on y avait lancé une énorme pierre.

– _Quelle maladresse !_ s'agaça son supérieur.  
– _Mais je... Je ne l'ai pas touchée..._ se défendit l'interpellé en regardant sa main trempée.

Le chef avait toutefois déjà réalisé à l'expression terrorisée des senseurs qu'il disait vrai.

– _Combien de Shinobi peuvent générer un tel splash dans la sphère ?_ demanda-t-il.

Sa remarque fut suivie d'un silence. Tous les senseurs se tournèrent vers le plus âgé d'entre eux.

– _S'il faut considérer la quantité de Chakra..._ répondit celui-ci d'une voix lente.

Certains avalèrent leur salive.

– _... au bas mot, une armée..._ acheva-t-il, terriblement soucieux.  
– _Une... Une armée... ?!_ répéta, bouche-bée, le chef des opérations militaires. _Mais... C'est... C'est impossible qu'ils aient encore autant de sold...  
– Cependant..._ coupa alors son interlocuteur, s'attirant immédiatement toute l'attention de la salle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

– _À moins d'entrer précisément au même instant et au même point, une armée créerait une multitude de vaguelettes... Cela ne correspond pas à ce que nous observons...  
– Ce qui veut dire ?_ demanda impatiemment le chef ninja d'un ton tendu.  
– _Ceci est l'œuvre... d'un seul individu._

Tous se regardèrent sans prononcer mot. Car tous savaient qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

Le silence de la prière fut brutalement dissipé par une tonitruante alarme qui résonna à travers tout le village. Celle-ci n'avait sonné que trois fois dans son histoire, annonçant respectivement l'arrivée des trois Grandes Guerres Shinobi sur les terres du pays...

C'était donc la quatrième fois que chantaient les trompettes de l'Apocalypse d'Ame et nul n'ignorait le seul événement qui pouvait justifier un tel son.

Le Saiya-jin avait repéré ces lieux et s'y dirigeait, tel un démon libéré des enfers qui s'apprêtait à déverser la désolation là où la paix s'était finalement implantée.

Un sourire follement sadique était dessiné sur les lèvres du guerrier à la vue de cette ville lointaine. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce monde regorgeait encore de pareilles cités après qu'il eût détruit ses plus grandes puissances. Finalement, la perte de son Scouter était un mal pour un bien : il aurait déjà détruit tous ces vestiges de civilisation depuis bien longtemps s'il les avait repérés plus tôt... Mais là, le plaisir n'était pas fini !

Et tandis que l'envahisseur survolait l'immense lac menant au village, la panique montait dans les rues. Délaissant leurs prières, leurs trésors et parfois même leurs proches, tous se hâtaient dans l'objectif désespéré de s'enfuir à temps et échapper au cataclysme qui les guettait.

Totalement déboussolés, les gens ne réalisaient pas que ces mêmes rues se recouvraient à présent de feuilles de papier qui volaient à pleine vitesse contre le vent.

Poursuivant leur course effrénée, elles se dirigeaient droit vers le lac, passant devant deux gardes qui, depuis les quais, maintenaient tant bien que mal leurs positions, luttant contre leur instinct qui leur hurlait de se sauver ; Shinobi dans l'âme ils resteraient, jusqu'à la mort.

Raditz avait repéré ces soldats et avait bien envie de les balayer en premier. Mais à peine cette idée lui avait-elle traversé l'esprit que ses yeux remarquèrent un mouvement anormal dans les airs. Les innombrables feuilles de papier qui avaient traversé la ville lévitaient à présent au dessus du lac et se regroupaient jusqu'à former le corps d'une femme aux cheveux bleus et aux longues ailes blanches.

– _R... Regarde !_ s'exclama l'un des gardes à son associé. _C... C'est... !  
– L'Ange Messager... !_ remarqua l'autre. _Et le Saiya-jin s'est arrêté !  
– Bon sang... Ce monstre... Tu sens son Chakra ?  
– Ouais... C'est... C'est dingue... !  
– Tu crois que l'Ange de Dieu pourra repousser un tel démon ?  
– Il... Il faut garder la foi..._

De loin, ils pouvaient remarquer que l'ange et le démon semblaient échanger par-delà les flots déchaînés.

– _Il... Il va faire demi-tour tu crois ?_ reprit l'autre.  
– _Ouais... Ouais, j'y crois ! Regarde, il semble soucieux.  
– L'Ange Messager... Elle a réussi à l'intimider. C'est... C'est un mira..._

Il s'interrompit brutalement en voyant le Saiya-jin lever son bras menaçant en direction de son interlocutrice qui se volatilisa en une multitude de feuilles de papier.  
Ils étaient trop nombreux pour que Raditz ne tente de tous les détruire.

– _Un avertissement_ , grogna le Saiya-jin en repensant à son bref échange avec la femme angélique. _Tu parles..._

Mais au fond de lui, la satisfaction l'habitait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait rencontré ces étranges individus vêtus de capes aux nuages rouges. Et son incapacité à les dominer ou les intimider lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Quelque part, au fond de lui, l'once de l'inquiétude l'habitait même, et cela, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Sauf que cette fois, motivé par son ego face à cette étrange femme, il avait finalement réussi à la faire fuir...

Il reprit sa route.

– _Oh... !_ s'exclama l'un des gardes à son partenaire. _C'est quoi ce délire ?!  
– Il se dirige vers nous..._ murmura son associé dont les yeux grand ouverts exprimaient la frayeur.

Totalement désemparés, les deux soldats ne reculèrent toutefois pas et pointèrent leurs lances droit sur le monstre de Chakra qui leur fonçait dessus. Les armes tremblaient au rythme des mains qui les tenaient, mais les deux gardes d'Ame restaient déterminés.

En tant que Shinobi de cette ville, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient directement face à la mort. Ils l'avaient acceptée depuis bien longtemps.

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement et un groupe de six individus se plaça entre eux et le Saiya-jin qui ralentit sa course.

– _Gardez vos positions_ , ordonna l'un des nouveaux arrivants. _Nous le retenons !  
– Vous êtes..._ s'exclama un des gardes d'Ame en observant les masques que portaient ses sauveurs.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

– _... ses fidèles..._

Mais le Saiya-jin qui se posait en douceur à quelques mètres d'eux le ramena aussitôt à la réalité. Les deux gardes restèrent en retrait, observant ceux qu'ils avaient identifiés comme des ennemis potentiels pourtant prêts à combattre ce monstre de puissance.

– _Oh..._ murmura le Saiya-jin d'une voix amusée. _Il existe donc encore des ninjas assez fous pour m'affronter..._

Un sourire déforma ses lèvres.

– _Intéressant... !_  
– _Nous nous battons pour l'honneur d'Hanzō_ , répondit l'un des soldats dont la voix féminine résonnait dans son masque à oxygène. _Nous allons te combattre pour la gloire de son village !_

 _* C'est bien ce que je pensais..._ se dit l'un des gardes en retrait. _Ce sont ses derniers fidèles... Ils devaient être dissimulés, prêts à agir pour reprendre le pouvoir sur Ame... *_

Ses capacités sensorielles lui permettaient par ailleurs de le sentir : ces individus étaient forts.

 _* Ils comptaient frapper ce jour où nous fêtons l'anniversaire de la fin de son règne... *_

 _– Hanzō..._ répéta Raditz d'un air songeur. _Ce nom m'est familier..._

Ses interlocuteurs eurent une même réaction de surprise.

– _Le vieux Danzō m'en avait parlé, à Konoha..._ reprit le Saiya-jin. _Alors je suis à Ame ici, c'est ça ?_

Croisant les bras, le colosse éclata soudain d'un rire qui résonna dans le silence du crépuscule.

– _Maintenant que les Kage sont tombés, c'est peut-être le dernier de ce monde capable de me divertir !  
– Je ne suis pas surprise que la renommée du grand Hanzō la Salamandre soit arrivée jusqu'à toi, guerrier..._ répliqua d'une voix mêlant fierté et défi la femme qui se tenait au plus proche de l'envahisseur.  
– _Oh... ?_ enchaîna Raditz, surpris par sa réaction.  
– _Après tout_ , reprit son interlocutrice, galvanisée par ses propres paroles. _Il est celui qui a tenu en respect les Sannin...  
– Amenez-moi à lui !_ ordonna aussitôt le Saiya-jin. _C'est lui que je cherche..._

 _* Et je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un type pareil se ballade dans les parages... *_

Depuis son arrivée sur ce monde, son état d'esprit avait fortement changé. Il était devenu particulièrement prudent vis à vis des plus grands ninjas, après avoir frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises. Certes, cela l'avait renforcé, et son sang Saiya-jin bouillonnait toujours avec la même appétence du combat, mais il préférait éviter d'être pris à revers...

Sa remarque provoqua une réaction défensive des soldats qui se mirent aussitôt en garde.

– _C'est lui que tu cherches, dis-tu ?_ réagit la soldate en avant. _Que veux-tu dire ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas qu'on était ici à Ame...  
– Ta gueule et conduis-moi à ton chef_, s'impatienta Raditz. _Les sous-fifres comme vous ne m'intéressent pas._

Voyant que les soldats face à lui maintenaient leurs positions, ils se décida à accélérer les choses et se jeta aussitôt sur eux.

Les gardes qui observaient en retrait le combat réalisèrent aussitôt sa supériorité écrasante sur ses adversaires. Ces derniers parvinrent à ruser à un bref temps à l'aide de clones et de diversions. Mais le Saiya-jin était un vrai monstre de puissance, broyant sans forcer les os de ses pauvres victimes et arrachant leurs organes à main nue.

En un temps absurde par sa courte durée, le groupe d'élite d'Hanzō fut complètement balayé, transformé en un mélange de viande, d'os et de sang disséminés sur les quais. Raditz n'avait épargné que celle avec qui il avait échangé verbalement : cette dernière était étendue contre une barrière, son bras droit à peine rattaché à son corps que par quelques centimètres de peau, la face en sang et son masque brisé dévoilant un visage couvert de cicatrices.

– _In... croyable..._ articula la soldate vaincue. _Telle... est donc... ta vraie... puissance ?  
– Où est Hanzō ?_ demanda le Saiya-jin en pointant son paume illuminée à quelques centimètres des yeux de sa victime.  
– _Tu..._ murmura son adversaire agonisante. _Tu... ne... le... trouveras... jamais..._

La vue de Raditz se brouillait. Il se rendit soudain compte que cela venait de la combinaison déchirée de son adversaire qui semblait libérer un gaz concentré. Son effet fut si violent que son auteure sentit la vie la quitter dès la première inhalation.

Les deux gardes, seuls témoins survivants de ce massacre, réalisèrent aussitôt le danger. Ils reculèrent d'un bond en arrière pour éviter cette fumée hautement toxique qui emplissait l'atmosphère, masquant rapidement à leur vue le Saiya-jin.

Des toussotements se firent entendre dans le nuage empoisonné. Les gardes se regardèrent, pensant tous deux la même chose : se pouvait-il que le Saiya-jin puisse être vaincu ainsi ? La tournure que prenaient les événements était totalement improbable, et une lueur d'espoir anima les garants de la sécurité du village qu'ils protégeaient.

Mais l'émanation d'énergie qui les projeta au sol en balayant la fumée ramena aussitôt à la réalité les ninjas tandis que le guerrier refaisait son apparition au milieu de quelques toussotements.

– _Balaise, ce parfum..._ grogna-t-il.

Face à cet increvable monstre, les soldats d'Ame se relevèrent péniblement et firent face. Mais, ayant goûté à l'espoir, ils avaient ouvert la porte à la peur.

Tiraillés par l'effroi, ils ne voulaient plus mourir. Ils ne voulaient pas subir le sort des défunts soldats qui avaient eu l'audace de tenir tête au Saiya-jin.

Leur détermination s'était envolée, laissant place à la terreur représentée par le monstre qu'était Raditz.

Et pourtant, tandis que ce dernier s'approchait d'eux d'un pas calme et menaçant, le même sourire se dessina simultanément sur les lèvres des pauvres gardes.

– _Vous, les ninjas, vous êtes vraiment tenaces..._ grommela le Saiya-jin. _Laissez-moi deviner... Vous ne me direz pas où est Hanzō et vous être prêts à vous battre ?  
– Tu as tout faux, monstre..._ répondit l'un des gardes d'une voix tremblotante sans toutefois perdre la joie qui animait son visage horrifié.  
– _À vrai dire_ , poursuivit l'autre. _On est trop effrayés pour se battre... Mes jambes tremblent tellement...  
– Quelle façon pitoyable de crever_, commenta Raditz qui se plaça juste devant, dominant de sa corpulence les pauvres ninjas incapable de bouger.  
– _Hanzō..._ reprit alors l'un des gardes.

Raditz lui jeta un œil et attrapa le crâne de son partenaire qu'il comprima dans sa main d'un geste nonchalant. De multitudes de gouttes coulèrent aussitôt sur le quai. Le Saiya-jin jeta un œil intrigué en direction de la flaque qui se formait sous l'homme qu'il maintenait en l'air de son bras.

– _L'enfoiré... Il s'est pissé dessus..._

Passablement dégoûté, il broya presque involontairement le crâne de sa victime terrorisée dans sa paume. Le garde encore en vie observa d'un regard horrifié le mélange pâteux de sang et de cervelle qui ruisselait entre les doigts épais du bourreau pour goutter et se mêler à la flaque d'urine. Il prit note que celle-ci se teintait de reflets orangés, son esprit étant incapable de pousser davantage la réflexion, comme s'il se protégeait du traumatisme que serait une compréhension consciente de la réalité.

– _Je t'écoute_ , reprit calmement Raditz. _Où est Hanzō ?_

La scène était tellement irréelle pour le dernier survivant de cette scène macabre qu'il était comme dans un rêve. Il se sentait totalement séparé de son corps, comme témoin de sa propre vie qui lui semblait bien volatile. Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent de trembler. Du moins, c'est ce qui lui sembla, car il n'avait plus aucune emprise dessus.

– _Hanzō est mort. Il a été tué..._

Sa remarque fut suivie d'un silence. Le Shinobi n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il aurait pu s'écouler une fraction de seconde comme plusieurs années ; dans son état mental, tout cela revenait au même.

– _Mort ?_ répéta Raditz en l'étudiant d'un air méfiant.

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas comment un individu dans une telle situation pourrait mentir.

– _C'est tout ?_ fit-il. _Je savais que ce pays était en guerre civile, mais c'est décevant, d'imaginer qu'une armée a pu venir à bout de ce type..._

Il soupira et poursuivit sa route, oubliant même d'achever le Shinobi immobilisé par l'horreur.

– _Une armée ?_ répéta alors dans son dos le dernier garde d'Ame en riant malgré lui. _Aussi fort fut Hanzō... il ne faisait pas le poids... contre lui..._

Raditz s'arrêta dans sa marche tandis que le ninja éclatait d'un rire désespéré.

– _Lui ?  
– Le seul pouvant détrôner une légende... Et mettre fin à la guerre..._

– J'ignore pourquoi tu es ici, envahisseur... Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû venir...

Raditz était surpris de voir un homme aussi effrayé continuer pourtant à le provoquer.

– _Tu vas me dire de qui tu parles ?_

Le ninja éclata d'un rire fou tandis que ses jambes, incapables de le soutenir davantage, le faisaient s'écrouler sur les rotules. Il s'interrompit brutalement, laissant le silence s'emparer des lieux, puis il fixa Raditz avec un regard aussi sérieux qu'éclairé.

– _... Dieu._

Raditz resta un moment silencieux, observant l'homme d'un regard pensif. Le ninja se mit de nouveau à rire, avant de s'écrouler totalement en éclatant en sanglots. Le Saiya-jin grimaça.

– _Sombre fou..._

Il détourna alors son regard et s'éloigna, sans même prendre la peine d'achever cet homme mentalement détruit.

– _Bon sang..._ commenta un ninja positionné sur un building, observant au loin avec des jumelles les agissements du Saiya-jin. _Les fidèles d'Hanzō l'ont défié... et ont tous été tués... Pourquoi ?  
– Ils tenaient autant que nous à cette ville_, murmura sombrement le Shinobi à ses côtés. _Qu'en est-il du Saiya-jin ?  
– Il vient de passer les gardes. Il va attaquer... Qu'avons-nous prévu contre cette menace, Kazuki-sama ?  
– Rien.  
– Rien ?  
– Rien...  
– Mais... Mais Kumo s'était préparé et...  
– Kumo, au même titre que les Cinq Grandes Nations, a été anéanti par ce monstre !_ s'exclama le Shinobi. _Se préparer n'aurait rien changé ! Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est tenter de préserver les civils et..._

Il soupira alors qu'au loin, un immeuble était brisé en deux après que le Saiya-jin lui fût rentré dedans à pleine vitesse.

– _Prier..._

Raditz gardait en main le building, survolant la ville dans laquelle il voyait ses habitants tenter de fuir. Puis il jeta l'immense bloc en l'air avant de s'envoler au dessus et d'y frapper avec une puissance si extrême que le béton se décomposa en multitudes de pierres qui s'écroulèrent, à la manière de débris de météore, et frappèrent aléatoirement la foule qui tentait de fuir. Des dizaines de personnes se retrouvèrent ainsi gratuitement transpercées de toutes parts, de la tête jusque dans leurs plus profonds organes, par ces projectiles jetés du ciel.

Raditz se déchaînait maintenant totalement sur cette pauvre ville. Son visage était déformé par un sourire carnassier en observant les habitants mourir avec impuissance sous ses feux.

Sans Scouter en sa possession, il n'avait plus su repérer les zones habitées et errait donc dans le monde avec un certain ennui. Découvrir cette ville était une véritable aubaine pour le Saiya-jin qui prenait un sadique plaisir à générer souffrance et désolation dans ce lieu qui pensait avoir échappé à son courroux.

Lorsque Nappa arriverait, il comptait bien lui montrer à quel point il avait brillamment rempli sa mission.

Alors il tuait, sauvagement, parfois individuellement. Il aurait pu en finir depuis bien longtemps, mais ce n'était pas son but. Il souhaitait savourer. Il prenait donc son temps, et tuait, villageois par villageois, goûtant chaque fois une nouvelle souffrance véloce.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un chaos indescriptible que même ces habitants habitués des guerres ne savaient supporter. Les pleurs et les cris déchirants de ceux qui n'avaient plus rien pour raccrocher leur esprit à ces derniers instants de vie se mêlaient aux détonations impitoyables de l'envahisseur.

En fait, étonnamment, la petite fille qui avait refusé de prier était la plus calme en apparence. Bien sûr, elle avait peur, comme tout le monde, mais elle était avant tout perdue. Elle ne réalisait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, et son cerveau était dépassé par les événements. Elle n'avait jamais vu les adultes se comporter ainsi, sans retenue aucune.

Son père la portait d'un bras, tenant la main de sa mère de l'autre qu'il entraînait dans une course aussi effrénée que futile. Ils ne pourraient sans doute pas quitter la ville, ou échapper à l'attaque imminente du puissant guerrier...

Car, sans même être ninja, chacun le savait : l'envahisseur s'amusait, mais il pouvait faire bien pire. Et il ne tarderait pas à reproduire la même horreur qu'avec Konoha, et tous les autres : une destruction pure et simple de la ville entière. Personne n'en réchapperait.

Mais ils couraient, car c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour se donner l'illusion de rester maîtres de leurs destins en conclusion.

Soudain, le père s'immobilisa. La jeune fille dans ses bras ne comprit pas immédiatement, car sa tête était tournée vers sa mère derrière elle dont elle devina toutefois la terreur sur le visage, tandis qu'une ombre imposante se dessinait devant elle.

Le Saiya-jin était là, debout, juste devant eux. Il venait d'atterrir après un vol supersonique que leurs yeux d'humains n'avaient su repérer.

La gamine fut d'abord impressionnée par sa corpulence. Il était encore plus grand que son père, et son corps épais transpirait une puissance que même un étranger au Chakra n'aurait su ignorer.

– _Prends Amaya et fuis, Miu !_ ordonna l'homme à sa femme en lui donnant sa fille. _Je le retiens...  
– Oh... ?_ murmura Raditz, intrigué. _Serais-tu un combattant ?  
– Je suis un Chūnin du village d'Ame_, répliqua l'autre d'une voix déterminée en se mettant en garde. _Je serai ton adversaire._

Tandis qu'il parlait, sa femme s'éloignait à toute vitesse en portant sa fille avec elle. Raditz les observait du coin de l'œil, amusé.

– _Maman ?_ fit la fillette. _Pourquoi tu pleures ? Papa va gagner, pas vrai ?_

Avant même que sa mère n'eût pu répondre, elle vit passer un projectile à toute vitesse devant elle, fusant à une allure telle que ses yeux peinèrent à le voir. Mais son cœur, lui, se serra à temps, réalisant avant ses sens ce que cela signifiait...

Le projectile était en fait son mari et le père de sa fille, tué et propulsé sur des centaines de mètres par un seul coup du Saiya-jin.

Quant à ce dernier, il se tenait à présent juste devant elle. Elle s'immobilisa, terrifiée.

– _Ce bâtard faisait des signes bizarres de la main. Il était tellement plein d'ouvertures que j'ai pas pu résister..._

Le regard de la femme rencontra celui de sa fille et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Posant cette dernière au sol, elle se plaça instinctivement devant elle et leva les bras, comme pour la protéger.

– _Pitié..._ implora-t-elle au bourreau de sa ville. _Je vous en supplie... Tuez-moi si tel est votre souhait mais... Épargnez ma fille !_

La concernée ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait, le corps de sa protectrice prenant tout son champ de vision. Elle n'entendit qu'un ricanement.

Alors, consciente que celui face à elle ne montrerait aucune pitié, sa mère perdit toute raison et elle se jeta sur Raditz. Animée d'une rage destructrice, elle frappa le corps musculeux du Saiya-jin avec une puissance qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Mais le guerrier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et la regardait faire sans perdre son sourire. La petite fille le vit serrer lentement son poing tandis qu'un éclair malveillant traversait son regard.

Elle voulut hurler à sa mère d'arrêter, mais ses propres forces la quittaient tandis que Raditz, insensible aux coups de la femme, armait un violent upercut qu'il envoya avec une puissance totalement disproportionnée pour son adversaire.

L'impact fut tel qu'un torrent d'hémoglobine s'échappa du corps de la femme qui fut propulsée dans les cieux à une vitesse suffisante pour générer le fameux Mur du Son. Dernier rempard de sa pauvre fille, cette mère venait d'être sauvagement pulvérisée sous ses yeux impuissants.

Celle-ci ne réalisait pas, mais son corps incapable de bouger la ramenait à la réalité.

Son père était mort. Sa mère était morte. Elle était orpheline.

Et elle allait mourir.

– _Qui joue au guerrier doit assumer !_ s'amusa le Saiya-jin en regardant la petite fille.

La fillette n'avait plus rien pour se raccrocher. Sa raison de vivre lui échappait. Elle était comme perdue dans un monde dont elle ne pouvait être qu'étrangère.  
Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
Et personne ne l'en sortirait jamais...

Perdue dans le plus profond désespoir, elle joignit ses mains, sans même vraiment réaliser son geste, reproduisant le fameux genre de mouvements qui précédaient une technique ninja.

– _Toi aussi ?_ s'étonna le Saiya-jin qui fut pris d'un éclat de rire. _Bon sang, ce monde ne cessera jamais de m'émerveiller !_

Il croisa les bras et attendit.

– _Quel est ton... Jutsu, gamine ?_ demanda-t-il avec une provocation malsaine.  
– _Une prière_ , répondit celle-ci d'une voix totalement absente, concentrée, ses yeux clos, des gouttes coulant sur ses joues.

Mais au grand étonnement du Saiya-jin, ce qu'il pensait être des larmes n'en étaient pas. Les gouttes venaient du ciel.  
En fait, l'expression de la jeune fille ne trahissait pas l'ombre de la peur.  
Cette fillette était plus courageuse que tous les pitoyables pantins qu'il avait massacrés.  
Elle avait sincèrement foi en sa prière.

Raditz leva les yeux vers les cieux et ouvrit la paume de sa main pour y recueillir les gouttes qui y tombaient.

 _* De la pluie... ? *_

Il resta ainsi pensif un instant, contemplant ce phénomène qu'il n'avait vu venir. L'instant d'avant, le ciel était totalement dégagé...

– _Une prière ?_ répéta alors Raditz, le visage dressé vers la pluie qui y ruisselait.

Fermant un instant les paupières, il abaissa sa tête.

– _Et pour quel dieu ?_ demanda-t-il avec mépris en rouvrant les yeux pour fixer la jeune fille face à lui.

Le malsain sourire goguenard déformant les lèvres du Saiya-jin semblait soudain fondre. La gamine s'était dissimulée derrière un nouvel individu. Mais ce n'était cette fois aucun de ses défunts parents.

C'était même peut-être le seul homme qui pouvait effacer aussi brutalement l'expression victorieuse du visage du guerrier...

Ses cheveux étaient roux.  
Sa cape était noire, parsemée de nuages écarlates.  
Son visage était impassible, recouvert d'étonnants piercings obscurs.  
Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient durs, froids, mystiques, et le fixaient sans ciller de leurs étranges motifs aux cercles concentriques.

– _... Pain._


	85. Pain

Les habitants d'Ame avaient arrêté de fuir.  
L'une des raisons était l'inutilité de ce geste. Dans ces rues jonchées de cadavres et de blessés qui ne tarderaient pas à passer l'arme à gauche, l'évidence s'était imposée : il ne servait à rien de vouloir échapper à un tel monstre. C'était comme vouloir se protéger d'une catastrophe naturelle, au détail près que celle-ci était armée d'une conscience malsaine visant uniquement à éradiquer la paix.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait stoppé les habitants. Une rumeur circulait déjà dans les rues d'Ame, répandue à travers le soudain silence qui venait de s'abattre et dont elle expliquait en partie l'origine...

Il se disait que leur dieu était revenu.

Les plus proches du Saiya-jin, cachés derrière des bâtisses à proximité, pouvaient ainsi constater directement la présence de Pain. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient, mais ils étaient totalement subjugués. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour eux. C'était lui, le dieu qu'ils attendaient tous.

Derrière le corps de cet homme au visage si envoûtant se tenait toujours la petite orpheline d'Ame. S'autorisant enfin à libérer ses émotions, elle pleurait et tremblait, cachée derrière l'individu impassible.

Mais, en dépit de la souffrance indescriptible qui animait son visage d'enfant, ses yeux reflétaient étrangement une fascination qui n'aurait guère eu sa place quelques instants auparavant. Et ses lèvres tremblantes ne cessaient de répéter un même mot.

– _Merci..._

Raditz avait ressenti le changement brutal d'atmosphère depuis l'arrivée de cet homme. Cela l'atteignait lui-même.

C'était comme si la peur qu'il avait infligée à ce monde tentait de changer de camp.

Était-ce lié à ces yeux qui le fixaient ? Pourquoi le captivaient-ils tant ?  
Comment pouvaient-ils pénétrer jusque dans son âme ?

Depuis qu'il avait envahi le monde Shinobi, le Saiya-jin avait pu être témoin de la puissance que pouvaient renfermer certains yeux. C'était même ce qui avait failli causer sa perte, et lui avait pour la première fois fait prendre conscience du danger des ninjas.

Mais ici, c'était différent. Il savait au fond de lui que le regard si perturbant de cette pupille aux cercles concentriques ne lui avait jeté aucun sort. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un senseur ou de tenter de libérer son Ki pour réaliser qu'il n'était sous l'emprise d'aucune illusion non, ce qui le perturbait là était d'une toute autre nature.

C'était comme si son âme elle-même réagissait à ce regard.

Bien malgré lui, Raditz ne pouvait qu'être subjugué par la beauté de ces yeux. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été sensible à quelque forme d'art. Mais cela dépassait clairement ce concept.

Cet œil était la perfection incarnée.

Prenant conscience de ce sentiment, il tenta de le chasser de son esprit. Cela le répugnait. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder ses yeux fixés sur ce regard unique.

C'était comme si l'Œil prenait toute la place sur l'Univers qui l'entourait. Aussi absurde que cela pût être, force était de constater qu'il était inutile de résister à cette impression.

Et Raditz l'avait réalisé.

– _Cet œil_ , murmura-t-il alors d'une voix à peine audible. _Qu'est-ce ?_

Sa question surprit la petite fille qui se blottit davantage contre les nuages rouges de la cape de l'individu, comme pour se couper totalement de l'existence du terrifiant envahisseur.

Les témoins qui assistaient discrètement à la scène depuis le dos de leur seigneur étaient tout aussi déconcertés par ces premières paroles. De toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables qui auraient pu découler d'une telle rencontre, ils ne se seraient certainement pas attendus à un intérêt oculaire.

Mais pour ceux qui pouvaient observer le visage de leur dieu, cette interrogation prenait en fait tout son sens. C'était même la seule possible.

– _Le Rinnegan_ , répondit alors celui qui était devenu le centre d'attention de tous.

Au fond de lui, Raditz lui-même l'avait accepté. En l'absence de cette réponse, son Inconscient n'aurait eu de cesse de s'interroger. Avant d'engager toute action, il avait eu besoin d'exprimer son questionnement. C'était comme si, par ce bref échange, il s'était autorisé à sortir de l'emprise mystique de ce regard.

Il analysa alors plus globalement l'homme. Bien que portant une cape aux nuages écarlates, il était encore différent des autres qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Étant lui-même un subordonné, le Saiya-jin savait reconnaître un chef lorsqu'il en voyait un.

Et cet homme, qui se tenait seul devant lui et l'observait d'un regard calme, était clairement le pilier de cette organisation.

– _Qui es-tu ?_ fut la deuxième question de Raditz.

Les spectateurs suivaient ce sobre échange sans prononcer mot, mais leurs regards qui passaient de l'un à l'autre se synchronisaient pleinement.

– _Pain..._ fut la deuxième réponse du chef de l'Akatsuki.

Tous continuèrent de le fixer. Car tous, y compris le Saiya-jin, avaient compris qu'il n'avait pas fini.

– _... Dieu_ , acheva-t-il alors d'une voix qui résonna au milieu des ruelles ravagées d'Ame.

Aussitôt, le regard de Raditz s'ouvrit grand tandis que plusieurs souvenirs refaisaient brutalement surface. À travers ce seul mot, il avait lié en lui des événements isolés qu'il avait jugé insignifiants.

Il se souvenait de l'avertissement de la femme à la prestance angélique. Il se rappelait la surprenante folie de ceux qu'il avait massacrés, de ces sourires dessinés sur les visages alors même que l'espoir les avait quittés.

Passée la stupeur, le Saiya-jin laissa échapper un fin rictus. Et cela dura, sans s'amplifier ni s'atténuer, jusqu'à faire frissonner chacun des témoins de cette scène irréelle.

Pourtant, Pain restait immobile, impassible et imperturbable, continuant de fixer le guerrier sans ciller.

Les habitants d'Ame, bien que terrorisés à la vue du monstre qui avait bien failli détruire leur cité, gardaient néanmoins ce filet d'espoir retrouvé qui leur avait fait défaut auparavant. Leur dieu était revenu, et il allait les défendre, de la même manière qu'il avait mis fin au terrible règne d'Hanzō.

Mais tous ces sentiments s'estompèrent brutalement quand résonna une nouvelle fois la voix de Pain.

– _Va-t'en._

L'ordre fut si convaincant que le Saiya-jin se surprit à hésiter, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Fronçant les sourcils avec fureur – y compris contre lui-même –, il remarqua alors avec étonnement que cette injonction lui était pas adressée.

Les Rinnegan de Pain fixaient à présent la petite fille qui, toujours agrippée à sa cape, s'était avancée pour observer son visage, poussée par une curiosité irrésistible. Le ton était si dur que la gamine sembla frappée par la foudre et recula aussitôt de quelques pas, avant de partir en courant jusqu'à disparaître des regards, terrifiée.

Raditz fronça les sourcils tandis que les Rinnegan se repointaient dans sa direction. Il n'avait vu que froideur dans ce regard et ce ton.

Pour l'envahisseur de ce monde qu'il était, auteur de multiples génocides gratuits, voir une fillette effrayée n'était pas vraiment choquant – de surcroît lorsque lui-même avait assassiné ses parents sous ses yeux. Mais le comportement de Pain le perturbait au plus haut point.

Il paraissait ne montrer aucune empathie vis à vis de ce peuple qui, pourtant, le vénérait. N'était-il pas venu les sauver ?

Cela renforça le sentiment de malaise déjà présent chez le guerrier qui jeta un œil menaçant aux multitudes de visages dissimulés autour de la scène.

– _Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu me recruter dans ton organisation ?_ murmura-t-il alors d'une voix inquiétante.  
– _Cela dépend de toi_ , répondit aussitôt Pain avec sérieux.

Raditz laissa échapper une expression de surprise. Était-il vraiment en train de lui proposer de rejoindre son organisation ? Il resta un bref instant sans mot, avant froncer les sourcils, énervé.

– _Ne te moque pas de moi !_ gronda-t-il.

Pain ne réagit pas et continua de l'étudier en silence. Cela dérangeait particulièrement le guerrier qui n'était pas habitué à ce type d'échange. Que ce soit par le combat ou la terreur, il avait toujours eu une maîtrise convenable de ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Mais cet homme était insondable.

– _Que vas-tu faire ?_ lâcha-t-il alors, comme pour s'extraire de cette impression désagréable et se redonner de l'autorité. _Tu me rappelles ton associé. Lui aussi était confiant...  
– Itachi..._ murmura Pain. _A-t-il survécu ?  
– Je vais te dire ce qui lui est arrivé..._ susurra Raditz qui se décida enfin à bouger, marchant de gauche à droite sans s'approcher, tel un prédateur hésitant face à une proie inconnue.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage dur du guerrier.

– _Je l'ai buté avec Konoha !_

Pain ferma lentement les yeux. Les lèvres de Raditz s'étirèrent davantage en le voyant rendre ce qui s'apparentait à un hommage silencieux à son compagnon.

Reprenant confiance, il leva sa main en l'air, paume ouverte.

– _Que dirais-tu de connaître le même sort... avec ton village ?_

Pain rouvrit alors les yeux mais son expression ne changea pas.

– _Je te le déconseille._

Raditz lui lança un regard mauvais.

– _Tu m'en empêcherais... ?  
– Si tu ne souhaites pas rejoindre l'Akatsuki..._

Raditz fronça les sourcils, remarquant qu'en dépit de sa voix toujours aussi calme, une note de menace semblait soudain se glisser dans son ton.

– _... tu pourrais devenir un danger potentiel pour notre organisation_ , acheva alors le chef de celle-ci.

Raditz restait immobile, main en l'air. Les habitants savaient précisément ce que cela signifiait, mais leur fascination dépassait à présent leur envie de vivre.

Parce qu'ils avaient la foi.

– _En tant que tel_ , reprit Pain, _tu serais un ennemi._

Le Saiya-jin resta un moment silencieux. Ces paroles n'avaient rien de bien surprenant. Mais à présent qu'elles étaient prononcées, il en comprenait mieux le sens caché.

Pain était hostile. Et il était dangereux.  
Si Raditz détruisait la ville, peut-être ne chercherait-il pas à l'arrêter. Peut-être le regarderait-il faire avec cette impassibilité dont il avait fait preuve depuis son apparition peut-être montrerait-il la même indifférence que vis à vis de cette orpheline terrifiée...

Mais une chose était sûre : si le Saiya-jin détruisait cette ville, il gaspillerait une énergie précieuse qui lui serait potentiellement utile. Pire : il créerait une ouverture à celui qui lui faisait face. Et cela lui serait potentiellement fatal...

Car il n'y avait pas matière à douter. Sans même avoir échangé le moindre coup, et avant même le moindre mot, il le savait. Il l'avait compris dès le premier regard.

Pain serait son plus redoutable adversaire.

À bonne distance de là, plus loin même que les eaux agitées du lac, un autre spectateur observait la scène en silence, bras croisés, son champ de vision permis par les buildings abattus sur le chemin ; mais c'était surtout lié à sa très bonne vue.

Car le Sharingan qui brillait sous son masque pétillait d'attention.

– _Quelles sont les nouvelles ?_ demanda à ses côtés une voix qui paraissait provenir de la terre elle-même.  
– _Zetsu..._

Contrastant avec le sol aride, l'être bicolore le plus mystérieux du monde des ninjas fit son apparition.

– _Pain a décidé d'intervenir..._ répondit alors l'homme masqué.  
– _Je vois..._ murmura Zetsu noir.  
– _Serait-il nostalgique ?_ hasarda sa pâle moitié.

L'homme masqué resta un moment silencieux. Il semblait soucieux.

– _Sans détecteur, quelles étaient les chances que le Saiya-jin tombe par hasard sur ce lieu ?  
– Très faibles..._ répondit Zetsu noir. _Ame était connu pour son isolement, aussi bien géographique que politique..._

Les paupières entourant le Sharingan se plissèrent tandis qu'une multitude de feuilles de papier se mettaient à les entourer, portées par un vent qui leur était propre, jusqu'à se concentrer et former un corps de femme.

– _Où sont les autres ?_ demanda-t-elle alors, visiblement inquiète.  
– _Chez moi_ , répondit l'homme masqué sans quitter des yeux la scène de rencontre lointaine.  
– _Quoi ?_ réagit-elle. _Mais pourquoi ?  
– N'as-tu pas remarqué... ?_ répliqua son interlocuteur.

Elle s'interrompit et le fixa d'un regard intrigué.

– _Il a déjà sorti Tendō_ , déclara l'homme masqué.  
– _Et alors ?  
– Alors, toute aide ne ferait que le gêner, car..._

Il marqua une brève pause et concentra davantage son regard sur la scène qu'il observait.

– _... Pain a décidé de se battre sérieusement dès le début._

L'Ange Messager d'Ame fronça les sourcils.

– _Mais... Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ?  
– Protège Nagato_, murmura alors Zetsu noir. _Tant que son corps est à l'abri, il ne risquera rien...  
– Et observe..._ ajouta Zetsu blanc avec un sourire.  
– _Ce n'est pas le moment..._ s'agaça la femme.  
– _Zetsu a raison, Konan_ , coupa alors l'homme masqué sans lâcher son regard de la scène lointaine.

Le concerné lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

– _Il ne s'agit pas de capturer un Jinchūriki_ , expliqua alors le possesseur du Sharingan. _Il n'y aura aucune limite..._

Après un dernier regard concerné à l'échange lointain, Konan se décomposa de nouveau en papiers qui s'envolèrent jusqu'à se perdre au loin.

Soudain, à la surprise générale, Pain tourna le dos à Raditz et commença à marcher d'un pas lent. Le Saiya-jin fronça les sourcils face à cette attitude totalement inconsciente.

Comme par réflexe, il voulut saisir cette ouverture et entama le geste de lever une main. Aussitôt, sans même se retourner, Pain s'immobilisa.

Raditz resta figé également, une goutte de sueur coulant depuis sa tempe. Il abaissa sa main et Pain reprit sa lente marche.

 _* Comment... Comment peut-il me voir ? *_

Mais ce n'était pas le problème le plus important. La vraie question qui taraudait l'esprit de Raditz était d'une toute autre nature...

La réaction du chef de l'Akatsuki le surprenait terriblement.

Pourtant, à peine son esprit commençait-il à fonder cette interrogation que son cœur répondit, manquant un sursaut. Sa nature Saiya-jin avait réalisé avant même toute logique.

Pain l'invitait à combattre.

Ce dernier continuait à marcher lentement, s'éloignant de lui.

Le cœur de Raditz se mettait à battre avec plus d'intensité. Pour la première fois depuis cette rencontre, dans ce mélange incertain d'émotions qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, il en percevait enfin une clairement : l'excitation.

Son sang Saiya-jin bouillonnait dans ses veines quand il se mit en marche à son tour, du même rythme lent que Pain qu'il suivait à distance.

Non loin, du haut d'un building, un individu aux longs cheveux aussi roux que celui qui marchait, aux piercings aussi étonnants et aux yeux aussi mystiques, observait la scène, silencieux et immobile, à tel point qu'un rapace se posa sur son épaule. Quatre autres silhouettes étaient éparpillées en différents points de l'imposante cité.

Les habitants, témoins de cette scène surréaliste, se retiraient hâtivement du chemin des deux marcheurs. Mais paradoxalement, tous restaient sur place.

Ils formaient ainsi une ligne respectueuse, qui s'agrandissait peu à peu au fur et à mesure de l'avancée lente des deux êtres. L'émotion les submergeait totalement des frissons parcouraient cette sobre foule – certains même fondaient en larmes et une femme perdit connaissance.

Et tout se faisait dans un mutisme irréel, comme si l'atmosphère n'osait plus déranger le seul son des pas rythmés de cette lente marche anormalement calme.

Mais en dépit de tout ce que le Saiya-jin pouvait représenter aux yeux des habitants d'Ame, pour la première fois depuis depuis son arrivée, sa présence n'engendrait guère de peur. L'aura de Pain avait totalement déchiré ce sentiment de leurs cœurs. La vue de leur dieu avait généré chez ce peuple le besoin profond de lui témoigner leur foi.

Certains souriaient même, d'autres hurlaient des éloges – sans toutefois qu'aucun son ne sortît de leur bouche. À l'inverse, Raditz était la cible de regards noirs et même de gestes obscènes.

Mais le Saiya-jin ne voyait rien de tout cela. Son attention totale était centrée sur la cape aux nuages écarlates qui avançait lentement devant lui.

– _À quoi il joue ?_ s'étonna au loin Zetsu blanc.  
– _Il semble vouloir quitter le village_ , commenta l'homme masqué, dont la vue perçante était la plus performante.

Il ferma un instant les paupières, pensif.

– _N'a-t-il pas l'avantage du terrain ?_ interrogea Zetsu blanc. _Pourquoi s'éloigner ?  
– Qui sait..._ murmura Zetsu noir.

L'homme masqué avait rouvert son œil rougeoyant.

– _Pain..._

Le concerné et l'envahisseur poursuivaient leur lente marche dans cette haie d'honneur – et de déshonneur – silencieuse. Ils arrivaient à présent au niveau des quais du lac, et progressaient au milieu des cadavres des hommes du défunt Hanzō.

Une fois arrivé au bord des terres, Pain poursuivit sa marche sur l'eau, sans même changer de rythme. Raditz se mit alors à léviter au dessus des flots qui s'étaient étonnamment calmés.

Et tous deux poursuivirent leur avancée silencieuse sous le regard hypnotisé du peuple d'Ame, à présent rassemblé sur les rives pour les observer peu à peu s'éloigner...

Cette lente progression appaisait les pensées de Raditz, concentré sur le seul objectif du combat. Pain s'était brutalement imposé dans son esprit, à tel point que ce dernier peinait à admettre n'avoir pas connu cet homme plus tôt.

C'était comme si le destin lui-même s'était rendu compte que l'intensité de cette rencontre nécessitait une réécriture historique. Et Raditz se sentait étrangement lié à Pain.

La réciproque était également vraie : un respect mutuel tacite se créait entre le Saiya-jin et le possesseur du Rinnegan, développé et renforcé durant cette rencontre et cette lente avancée.

L'emprise du temps s'était totalement dissipée. Le crépuscule avait depuis longtemps laissé placé à une nuit nuageuse de pleine Lune, à laquelle le Saiya-jin depuis longtemps séparé de sa queue ne prêtait guère d'attention. C'était pourtant dans la direction de l'astre qu'ils se dirigeaient, baignés de sa seule lumière qui perçait les entrailles des ténèbres environnants.

La ville était maintenant loin derrière eux. Les silhouettes des grands bâtiments – çà et là défigurés par le déferlement de folie de Raditz – n'apparaissaient plus qu'en tant que lointains décors d'horizon.

La pluie s'était interrompue, et les nuages parsemant les cieux se faisaient souffler par ce même vent qui balayait la cape de Pain et les cheveux de Raditz, libérant peu à peu la Lune dont la lumière scintillante s'imposait sur un monde qui ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit.

Sa clarté n'atténuait par ailleurs en rien la beauté de ce ciel qui, par-delà les nuages fuyards, laissait briller sa plus belle peinture : la galaxie.

Sans même se concerter, le chef de l'Akatsuki et l'envahisseur des ninjas ralentissaient le rythme. Et tandis que la couverture atmosphérique passait, alors même que la dernière étoile, témoin céleste parmi tant d'autres de cette confrontation ineffable, pouvait enfin briller discrètement sur ce futur théâtre olympien, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Leur distance n'avait pas changé depuis le début.

Et lorsque Pain se retourna enfin, la Lune derrière lui dessinait une auréole aussi éclatante que ses Rinnegan. Raditz ne put s'empêcher de s'accorder un dernier instant de contemplation.

Mais ses pensées étaient redevenues claires, et en dépit de son sérieux, il avait retrouvé toute sa hargne guerrière.

– _Alors comme ça_ , murmura-t-il alors d'une voix lente, _tu es un dieu pour ce monde..._

Sa prise de parole avait comme redonné vie à cette atmosphère à la sérénité troublante.

– _Je suppose... que cela fait de moi un démon_ , poursuivit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Un sourire dérangeant se dessina brutalement sur ses lèvres.

– _Ma victoire sera donc totale quand ton peuple réalisera que..._

Il tremblait tellement d'excitation qu'il dut marquer une brève pause avant de poursuivre.

– _... son dieu est mort._

Un frisson parcourut son échine à la prononciation de ces mots. Ou peut-être était-ce lié au regard flamboyant qu'il avait cru percevoir à travers la pupille de son opposant...

Afin de démystifier sa réflexion, il se décida alors à entamer ce qui, tôt ou tard, finirait inévitablement par lier ces deux êtres que le monde des ninjas ne pouvait supporter.

– _QUE VAS-TU FAIRE, PAIN ?!_ hurla-t-il, sa main brillant dangereusement.

Et c'est, sans retenue aucune, que l'impitoyable Saiya-jin envoya une boule d'énergie droit sur le dieu d'Ame.

– _Je vais te faire connaître..._ répondit alors ce dernier d'une voix calme et grave.

L'attaque de Raditz arrivait à la hauteur de Pain quand un mouvement sombre tout juste éclairé par le Ki du Saiya-jin fit irruption juste devant le corps droit de l'auto-proclamé dieu.

Un autre individu, étrangement similaire, se tenait devant lui, mains tendues droit vers la boule d'énergie qui ralentit brutalement sa course tout en s'éfilant jusqu'à disparaître et ne laisser derrière elle que l'oppressante obscurité de la nuit.

Ces ténèbres étaient toutefois perturbés par six paires de Rinnegan qui fixaient Raditz d'un même regard menaçant. Et autant de voix conclurent d'un même ton les paroles de Pain.

– _... la souffrance._


	86. Le plus fort de ce monde

La puissante offensive de Raditz avait été annihilée. Un nouveau corps était apparu, laissant laconiquement le Saiya-jin interdit. Ce dernier avait observé, sans voix, l'apparition des quatre autres. D'abord surpris, le guerrier n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre la terrible réalité...

Tous étaient Pain.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait lancé les hostilités, la fête était entamée et son esprit n'appréhendait plus la notion de danger de la même manière. Son cœur qui tremblait dans sa poitrine ressortait l'instinct animal pétillant jusque dans son âme.

 _– Six... ?_ murmura Raditz d'un air sérieux. _Tu as donc la capacité d'absorber le Ki..._

Il fronça les sourcils.

Au loin, l'homme masqué et Zetsu semblaient captivés.

 _– Dans ce cas_ , reprit dangereusement le Saiya-jin, _que dirais-tu..._

Il s'élança en volant.

 _– ... d'une attaque frontale ?!_

Raditz n'avait toutefois pas abandonné sa prudence et n'était pas à pleine vitesse. Contrairement à ses débuts sur ce monde, il avait conscience de la dangerosité de son adversaire, face auquel mélanger rapidité et précipitation ne serait que folie.

Armant son poing en arrière, il voulait avant tout tester les capacités de Pain et éviter d'accumuler trop de surprises.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Raditz crut voir le Rinnegan scintiller. Ou peut-être était-ce une hallucination, car son cerveau venait de perdre tous ses repères. L'espace d'un court instant, ce fut comme si le monde changeait brutalement de position, comme si ciel et terre entraient dans la danse...

La gravité de cette planète était nettement plus faible que sur son monde d'origine. Pourtant, quand il se retrouva à distance proche de Pain, tout sembla s'inverser.

Surpris par ce changement brutal, le Saiya-jin se sentit brutalement repoussé. Son oreille interne perturbée impacta ses réactions et il se sentit avec impuissance repoussé dans son élan par une force qu'il ne saisissait pas.

Il aurait sans doute pu résister ; pour cela, il aurait toutefois fallu s'y attendre.

Sous le choc, le Saiya-jin ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il se trouvait dans la gueule d'un énorme chien enragé, qui tentait visiblement de le broyer sous ses crocs. Mais c'était inutile contre lui...

Il fit brutalement exploser son Ki et sentit la mâchoire du titanesque molosse s'arracher. Le Saiya-jin s'éloigna et remarqua qu'en plus de sa face totalement défigurée par sa puissance, deux autres le fixaient toujours aussi agressivement.

 _* Un clébard à trois têtes ? Je vais te dresser moi... ! *_

Il s'apprêtait à achever l'animal quand une lueur attira son attention dans ce ciel nocturne. Une série de missiles lui fonçaient dessus.

 _* Bon sang... *_

Il envoya nonchalamment une boule d'énergie dans leur direction, faisant exploser une partie des armes en l'air. Étant donné leur nombre, il savait que ça ne les pulvériserait pas tous. Mais il avait au moins pu analyser leur puissance ainsi. Rassuré, il comprit qu'il ne craignait rien et, non désireux de s'épuiser inutilement, il fonça droit sur les armes restantes pour les exploser manuellement.

Comme prévu, l'impact s'apparenta à peine à un chatouillis pour le Saiya-jin qui préférait toutefois en finir rapidement, car ces explosions perturbaient son champ de vision.

Soudain, une douleur bien plus aiguë que les autres le traversa, suivie d'une sensation très désagréable qui parcourut tout son corps. Il tenta de chasser l'image du Rinnegan qui s'imposait brutalement dans son esprit et réalisa avec horreur que son épaule droite était blessée.

Un bâton noir y était planté, enfoncé de quelques millimètres dans son épiderme.

Le Saiya-jin grimaça et, d'un geste bien trop difficile pour ce qu'il aurait dû être, il arracha cette tige qui s'apparentait à celles qui composaient les êtres qu'il combattait.

Il se sentit soudain mieux, bien que son épaule endolorie saignât abondamment.

 _* Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?!_ s'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main contre sa blessure. _*_

Il fronça les sourcils. Aucun matériau à sa connaissance n'était assez solide pour résister à un impact direct avec son corps. Or, ici, c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit : sa peau avait perdu. Pourtant, en le retirant, il en avait involontairement brisé un morceau qui était tombé par terre. Ce matériau ne pouvait donc pas être si solide, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de le transpercer...

De plus, il avait ressenti un très dérangeant malaise au contact avec ce tube, comme si son corps ne lui avait plus totalement appartenu l'espace d'un court instant...

Heureusement pour Raditz, la blessure n'était guère profonde. Cela ne serait pas handicapant pour la suite du combat.

Mais il réalisait qu'en dépit de la prudence dont il avait fait preuve à la vue des missiles, il en avait quand même manqué. Pain était beaucoup trop dangereux pour ne pas mériter une attention particulière.

Mais ce n'était pas l'unique problème...

Il commençait seulement à découvrir les capacités du chef de l'Akatsuki, et réalisait – peut-être trop tard – l'impact que pouvait représenter la méconnaissance non réciproque d'un adversaire.

Un sombre pressentiment le tourmentait...

Sans toutefois perdre sa concentration sur le combat, il réalisa alors que le chien dans son dos voyait deux têtes resurgir là où il en avait détruit une. Cela faisait donc à présent quatre gueules enragées et menaçantes, qui grognaient et aboyaient avec l'envie furieuse de déchiqueter le corps du Saiya-jin.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul titanesque animal de ce combat. Un autre se tenait presque à l'opposé de Raditz. Il était suffisamment grand pour que tiennent sur sa longue langue les six corps de Pain.

Il avait une étrange allure reptilienne. S'il fallait préciser, la plus juste description de cette créature serait un caméléon dont la queue se terminerait en un serpent à l'allure particulièrement agressive.

Le Saiya-jin remarqua que chaque face de cet animal était dotée d'une paire de Rinnegan, au même titre que les multiples têtes de l'immense chien qui grognait rageusement dans son dos.

Et soudain, au grand étonnement de Raditz, l'animal qui portait les six Pain les avala brusquement. Mais ce n'était pas la seule surprise du guerrier...

Les corps de ses ennemis n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir disparu de son champ de vision. En fait, l'animal en lui-même était devenu totalement invisible.

Abasourdi, le Saiya-jin plissa les yeux et couvrit rapidement l'environnement de son regard. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être volatilisés...

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier, car il réalisa que le chien profitait de son étonnement pour attaquer. Il était proche mais terriblement lent pour l'envahisseur qui leva rapidement la main avec l'intention de s'en débarrasser.

Cependant, au moment d'envoyer une brève et puissante attaque énergétique, il réalisa que le corps du chien quadricéphale se divisait en quatre pour que se séparent les molosses qui le composaient, échappant du même coup à l'attaque de Raditz pourtant trop rapide pour eux.

 _– Ahah !_ commenta au loin Zetsu blanc. _Bien joué, Pain !_  
 _– Bien joué, Raditz..._ murmura alors Zetsu noir.  
 _– Hein ?_  
 _– Il n'est plus du tout le même qu'avant..._

Les quatre chiens tentèrent de l'attaquer simultanément, mais le guerrier se contenta de se baisser pour que deux se rentrent dedans. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de récupérer, il s'empara d'un troisième et fit virevolter sa masse dans les airs pour frapper de plein fouet ses trois camarades au moment où le dernier bondissait.

Les quatre monstres se retrouvèrent projetés dans les airs sur des centaines de mètres, avant d'atterrir en plein lac, provoquant un tel raz-de-marée qu'il éclabousserait jusqu'au Village de la Pluie.

 _– What ?!_ s'exclama Zetsu blanc.  
 _– Dès l'instant où il a décidé d'abattre l'invocation avec une attaque énergétique_ , analysa l'homme masqué, _il était évident qu'il avait changé._  
 _– Que veux-tu dire ?_  
 _– Il avait compris deux choses. La première était que c'était une diversion de Pain. Mais il a également réalisé devoir le frapper suffisamment fort pour l'empêcher de se régénérer. C'est pourquoi il a opté pour l'utilisation d'une attaque énergétique à distance. Ce faisant, il n'a pas laissé à Pain la possibilité d'exploiter son action._  
 _– Quand les chiens se sont séparés, il a esquivé leurs attaques_ , ajouta Zetsu noir dont l'attention était totale. _Il aurait pu encaisser sans mal, mais cela lui a permis de les supprimer en une fois de son attention._  
 _– C'est vrai qu'il a gagné en efficacité..._ admit Zetsu blanc.  
 _– Il ne laisse plus rien au hasard_ , conclut l'homme masqué. _Il a appris... Aujourd'hui, il se bat... comme un vrai Shinobi._

Raditz s'éleva et plana dans les airs pour s'accorder le luxe de la réflexion.

 _KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU_

Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées par un gigantesque volatile, apparaissant sur la terre sous son corps vers lequel il fonçait en piquée inversée. Le Saiya-jin, prudent, esquiva sans mal l'offensive de l'oiseau qui se retrouva au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et le regarda effectuer des rondes serrées, à la manière d'un rapace ayant repéré une proie.

Soudain, il remarqua que l'oiseau se mettait à pondre une série d'œufs. Sans perdre de temps, il envoya autant d'attaques énergétiques qui firent brutalement exploser ces pièges.

Les multiples ondes de choc générées perturbèrent brièvement les sens de Raditz, suffisamment pour lui faire réaliser que son corps était attiré vers le sol dont la gravité venait à nouveau d'en faire des siennes et duquel une série de missiles lui fonçaient dessus.

Pain dévoilait ainsi sa position actuelle. Deux solutions s'offraient à Raditz. Soit il fonçait tête baissée et encaissait les missiles, qui devaient probablement contenir de dangereux bâtons obscurs ; soit il jouait la carte de la prudence et prenait plus de temps afin d'éviter ces dangereuses attaques, laissant son adversaire bouger. Il opta pour la deuxième solution : il ne pouvait se permettre une nouvelle blessure à ce stade du combat, alors même qu'il ignorait encore probablement beaucoup d'informations sur son ennemi.

Il força donc pour s'arracher à la gravité anormale et ainsi esquiver les missiles, mais réalisa alors que ceux-ci avaient avaient changé de direction pour continuer à le viser. Après un bref grognement, Raditz s'envola, suivi par les armes, qui prenaient visiblement son Ki pour cible. Raditz fusa alors en direction de l'oiseau qu'il contourna au dernier moment. Il se retourna, sa curiosité sadique prenant le dessus, mais réalisa avec déception que les missiles avaient également évité le volatile.

 _– Nul n'échappe à la vue du Rinnegan..._ murmura Zetsu noir.

Après un instant hébétude, Raditz se jeta en direction du sol, toujours suivi par les armes. Il effectuait en même temps des rotations très rapides sur lui-même.

 _– Il s'imagine que les missiles vont aussi tournoyer et se rentrer dedans ?_ ricana Zetsu blanc. _Il sous-estime Pain..._

Mais il se trompait. Le Saiya-jin n'avait pas cette idée en tête. Une fois arrivé au sol, son mouvement lui permit d'y creuser un trou dans lequel il s'enfonça, suivi par les armes. Dans cette configuration, elles ne pourraient pas faire demi-tour et ne tarderaient donc pas à s'écraser contre la terre...

Un bruit sourd accompagné de tremblements et de fumée indiqua l'événement. Puis, s'extrayant du sol un peu plus loin, Raditz se retrouva dans les airs. Par sa stratégie, il avait pu forcer les missiles à s'abattre dans son sillage. Bien sûr, il s'était retrouvé légèrement enseveli et impacté par l'explosion, mais cela n'était guère un problème pour lui. Seuls l'inquiétaient les bâtons noirs qui pouvaient accompagner un contact direct.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, et alors même que l'oiseau au dessus de lui envoyait une nouvelle salve d'œufs explosifs, Raditz effectua une série de zigzag en évitant ainsi ses assauts avant de revenir brutalement au centre la scène. Il arma son poing.

La scène qui suivit fut telle qu'aucun livre d'Histoire n'aurait su conter dignement la démonstration de force du Saiya-jin. Car lorsqu'il frappa le sol de ses poings, ce fut comme si la terre elle-même se mettait à hurler d'horreur...

Ce qui n'était jusqu'alors qu'une plaine innocente fut brutalement retournée, pulvérisée, déchirée par le puissant coup de poing du Saiya-jin. Toute la zone de combat se retrouva mise sens dessus dessous.

Même de leur distance, Zetsu et l'homme masqué ne purent que constater l'incroyable puissante dévastatrice du Saiya-jin. La connaître était une chose ; la sentir prenait une toute autre ampleur...

 _– Il est fou ?!_ lâcha Zetsu blanc, perturbé.  
 _– L'effet a été amplifié_ , murmura l'homme masqué. _La terre venait d'être frappée par les explosions souterraines des..._

Il s'interrompit. Raditz s'était abaissé pour ramasser un élément au sol. En réalisant ce qu'il tenait en main, l'homme au Sharingan comprit aussitôt.

Sans doute Pain avait-il réalisé lui aussi, mais c'était trop tard. Car Raditz tenait déjà en main le bâton noir avec lequel il l'avait blessé plus tôt.

Et, en perturbant totalement l'environnement, il avait pu repérer la position exacte de son invocation invisible par l'évolution du terrain.

L'homme masqué ouvrit grand son œil de stupeur alors même qu'un sourire cruel se dessinait sur les lèvres du Saiya-jin qui se plaça immédiatement en posture de lanceur. Puis il envoya à pleine vitesse le bâton noir de Pain en direction de la position de l'animal invisible.

Une onde de choc accompagna ce qui serait sans doute le plus puissant lancer de javelot de l'Histoire Shinobi. L'immense créature de Pain, aussi invisible fût-elle, n'avait aucune chance. Et le bâton la traversa avec une telle vitesse que le reptile réapparut aussitôt, agonisant, un trou béant creusé dans sa poitrine.

Quant aux six corps de Pain, ils avaient tout juste eu le temps d'échapper à l'impact, et étaient sortis de la gueule de l'animal totalement hors de combat. Toutefois, en dépit de la situation, ils affichaient toujours cette expression implacable que Raditz leur avait connue depuis le début.

 _– Tu as mon respect, Pain..._ reconnut alors le guerrier d'une voix grave. _Ce n'est que le commencement..._

Il plaqua sa main contre son épaule endolorie.

 _– Et tu m'as déjà blessé..._

Il fronça les sourcils, pensif.

 _– Le Shinobi le plus fort de ce monde, hein..._

Après un dernier échange de regards silencieux, Raditz émit un léger rictus.

 _– Il ne m'avait donc pas menti en m'indiquant ce lieu..._

Pain dévoila sa première émotion : la surprise.

 _– Ai-je bien compris ?!_ réagit aussitôt l'homme masqué.

Zetsu resta silencieux, le blanc fixant Raditz d'un regard incrédule, le noir semblant particulièrement pensif.

 _– Un informateur aurait prévenu Raditz de la position d'Ame ? Pourquoi ?_  
 _– Ce n'était donc pas un hasard..._ répliqua l'être obscur.  
 _– Non... Envoyer le Saiya-jin attaquer un village isolé n'aurait aucun sens... Mais l'envoyer affronter Pain..._

Le regard de l'œil masqué croisa celui de son interlocuteur.

 _– Penses-tu..._ murmura Zetsu noir... _que l'Akatsuki pourrait habiter un traître ?_  
 _– ... C'est une possibilité._

 _– ..._

 _– Tu ne sembles pas convaincu, Zetsu... As-tu autre chose en tête ?_  
 _– Il n'est pas exclu que l'informateur ne vienne pas de l'Akatsuki._

En dépit de son masque, le regard de l'homme se fronça de façon évidente.

 _– Qui d'autre pourrait avoir découvert... Que ce village abrite son chef ?_  
 _– Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un... ?_

 _– ..._

 _– ..._  
 _– ... Le Sannin Jiraiya..._

L'absence de réponse de Zetsu noir conforta cette idée.

 _– Serait-il tombé si bas ?_ sembla alors ricaner l'homme masqué, dont le ton semblait néanmoins pensif. _Pourrait-il tant en vouloir à l'Akatsuki, au point d'être prêt à sacrifier un village pour en détrôner son chef ?_

 _– ..._

 _– Ou alors..._

 _– ..._

 _– Il s'est déjà allié à l'Akatsuki par le passé... Cette confrontation n'a peut-être pas pour dessein de terrasser Pain..._

Il croisa les bras et reconcentra son attention sur le combat.

 _– ... mais le Saiya-jin._

Zetsu noir plissa l'œil, semblant réfléchir à la remarque de son interlocuteur.

 _– Peu importe, au final..._ marmonna alors Zetsu blanc. _Car le vrai combat va maintenant commencer... !_  
 _– Le plus grand combat de l'Histoire Shinobi depuis l'ère de Madara Uchiha_ , poursuivit Zetsu noir.  
 _– ... Le combat qui scellera le destin du monde..._ ajouta l'homme masqué. _Ou pas..._


	87. L'allié du Saiya-jin

Cela faisait maintenant des jours que Naruto s'entraînait sans relâche, en dépit des contraintes liées à l'enfermement dans le ventre d'un crapaud. Ce n'était pas plus mal, cependant, car la technique qu'il apprenait depuis plusieurs semaines ne nécessitait guère d'espace...

Chaque fois qu'il concentrait son Chakra, une seule image s'imposait dans son esprit : celle du Saiya-jin. Il allait le vaincre, car c'était là son devoir, en tant que futur Hokage. Alors il poursuivait ses efforts, dans la sueur et dans la rage. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Chaque jour passant apportait son lot de morts et de destructions...

Jiraiya l'observait d'un regard ennuyé. Pourtant, un brin d'intérêt l'animait à la vue de ce jeune garçon blond qui se battait pour le destin du monde.

Il lui rappelait fortement ses deux élèves les plus prometteurs : Minato et Nagato. Tous deux avaient nourri chez lui l'espoir insensé de représenter l'élu dont parlait la folle prophétie de l'ancêtre des crapauds.

 _* Un élève qui apportera soit la stabilité, soit la destruction dans le monde des ninjas..._ pensa-t-il sombrement. _*_

Soudain, l'entraînement de Naruto fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la gueule du crapaud dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Le jeune ninja jeta un regard prudent en direction de l'entrée, kunaï en main, prêt au combat. Quelqu'un les avait repérés !

– _Montrez-vous_ , somma-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
– _Calme-toi, Naruto_ , intervint aussitôt Jiraiya. _C'est un têtard messager..._

Le garçon laissa échapper une réaction de surprise tandis qu'un batracien juvénile faisait effectivement son apparition dans la gueule du crapaud et s'approchait d'eux. Après un dernier regard méfiant en direction de l'animal, Naruto grimaça.

– _Un têtard messager ? C'est quoi ça ?  
– L'un des secrets de mes qualités exceptionnelles de prise d'information_, répondit Jiraiya. _Pendant que tu papotais Ramen avec le gérant d'Ichiraku, l'autre jour, j'ai mené ma petite enquête...  
– Vous faîtes des choses en douce ?_ interrogea le Genin, suspicieux.  
– _Je fais surtout en sorte de ne pas t'avoir dans mes pattes_ , répliqua le Sannin.  
– _Mouais_ , marmonna Naruto, vexé. _N'empêche que c'est grâce à moi si on a trouvé la localisation de votre princesse...  
– Bon, je peux parler ?_ intervint impatiemment le têtard.

Naruto et Jiraiya se turent et, après un dernier regard noir réciproque, ils reportèrent leur attention vers l'insolent messager.

– _Bien_ , reprit le batracien d'un ton ironiquement autoritaire au vu de son jeune âge apparent. _Je venais juste vous informer que la voie est libre..._

L'Uzumaki haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

– _Merci, Gamasoap_ , répondit Jiraiya d'un ton pensif, devançant la réaction de son disciple.

Le têtard se mit en position de garde-à-vous avant de disparaître.

– _Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_ demanda alors Naruto.  
– _Cela signifie que notre attente est terminée.  
– Notre attente ?  
– Aide-moi_, l'enjoignit le vieil homme blessé en levant un bras.

Après un instant d'hésitation et quelques injures à peine voilées, Naruto plaça son épaule sous l'aisselle de son maître afin de lui permettre de se relever.

– _On sort ?_ s'étonna alors le jeune garçon.  
– _Oui.  
– YATTA !_ s'exclama le Genin en sautillant sur place, s'attirant les foudre du Sannin souffrant. _Oups, désolé ! Mais... Pourquoi on sort ?_

Jiraiya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Une fois en dehors du crapaud, Naruto réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans une petite ville partiellement en ruines. Seuls deux éléments distinctifs étaient visibles : une pancarte proche indiquant un nom – « 短冊街 » (« Les Quartiers de Tanzaku ») – et un imposant château surplombant cette cité délabrée.

– _On est où ?_ demanda alors l'Uzumaki.  
– _Bienvenue, Naruto, dans la ville Tanzaku... Le repère du Saiya-jin._

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, son cœur manquant brutalement un battement. Il ressentit aussitôt la haine profonde et malsaine de son démon parcourir tout son corps, se nourrissant de la puissance de ses émotions. Mais il tint bon.

– _Reste calme_ , ajouta aussitôt Jiraiya en le fixant d'un regard sérieux. _Le Saiya-jin n'est pas là...  
– Comment le savez-vous ?_ demanda aussitôt Naruto.  
– _Je...  
– Et comment votre crapaud le savait ?_ ajouta-t-il aussitôt, prenant de cours la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Jiraiya soutint le regard dur du jeune Jinchūriki – dont les iris étaient fort heureusement restés azur.

– _J'ai mes sources_ , murmura-t-il alors d'un ton énigmatique.  
– _S'il revient_ , reprit Naruto d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, _je...  
– Tu ne feras rien du tout_, coupa fermement le Sannin. _Tu n'es pas de taille contre lui. Et de toute façon, je pense que nous avons le temps...  
– Pourquoi ?  
– ... Allons trouver Tsunade._

* * *

La plaine sans nom aux abords de la cité d'Ame se noyait sous le silence glacial de la nuit. Théâtre de l'ultime affrontement des deux hommes les plus craints de son monde, cette terre affichait déjà les stigmates d'un combat qu'aucun destin n'aurait su empêcher.

Et pourtant, un répit de courte durée ménageait ce lieu inconnu devenu saint.

Pain et Raditz se toisaient depuis un moment. Les préliminaires étaient terminés et le vrai combat pouvait commencer. Mais une forme de rituel tacite s'imposait entre les deux monstres.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient brûler les étapes d'une confrontation de telle envergure.

Le Saiya-jin, de nature habituellement impulsive, avait appris à s'adapter aux mœurs de combat ninjas. Il attendait l'ouverture, et était prêt à rester ainsi immobile, des heures durant, à analyser son adversaire jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne se crée...

Particulièrement vif, il faillit même bondir lorsque le Pain du milieu – celui qu'il avait rencontré en premier et qu'il soupçonnait d'être le plus fort – effectua un léger mouvement de sa main. Ses sens en alerte, le guerrier tentait toutefois de garder son attention sur les six corps à la fois. Trop se focaliser sur un mouvement pourrait lui porter préjudice. Il le vit alors placer sa main à l'intérieur de sa cape...

Allait-il sortir l'un de ces dangereux bâtons, ou encore dévoiler une nouvelle arme ? Le Saiya-jin était prêt à réagir. Pour la première fois, il se préparait même à fuir, quand Pain sortit de sa cape l'objet en question...

C'était son Scouter.

Raditz ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur. Il s'agissait de l'appareil que l'Akatsuki lui avait volé, peu après son arrivée sur ce monde. Et Pain le ressortait en plein combat. Que comptait-il en faire ?

Le chef de l'Akatsuki garda le détecteur en main et ne bougea plus.

Le cœur de Raditz s'était accéléré. La colère lui montait.

– _Tu comptes me combattre avec mon arme ?_ s'énerva-t-il. _Vas-y, enfoiré, mets-le sur ton œil !  
– Ce serait inutile_, répliqua Pain.

Le sang de Raditz ne fit qu'un tour. Furieux de ce mépris de trop, il s'élança droit sur lui, emporté par la rage.

Il allait vite, très vite – trop vite...

Son émotion troublait sa raison. Durant son court vol, il ne réalisa même pas son accélération, pas plus que l'infime déviation de sa direction qui le conduisit droit vers le sol contre lequel il s'écrasa brutalement.

L'effet fut saisissant, car un profond cratère se généra autour de son corps étendu. Le choc, inattendu, le sonna même brièvement – mais il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il se tenait aux pieds de Pain.

Il recula aussitôt, mais le corps avait disparu...

Ce n'est qu'après s'être péniblement relevé que le guerrier réalisa soudain que son ennemi l'observait à distance, immobile.

 _* J'ai dû louper un truc... Il... Il n'a pas pu se déplacer aussi vite... ! *_

Le Saiya-jin serra les dents et massa sa nuque endolorie qui craqua sinistrement.

– _Enfoiré..._ grommela-t-il. _Tu vas me narguer longtemps avec mon Scouter ?  
– Tu m'as mal compris_, répliqua Pain.

Raditz resta immobile, à le fixer.

– _Un dieu n'a pas besoin de ça_ , poursuivit le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Le Saiya-jin, voyant là une énième provocation, fronça les sourcils.

– _NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI !_ hurla-t-il, fou de rage.

Il devait se contrôler pour éviter de se jeter à nouveau sur son adversaire.

– _Même si c'est Pain, il devrait rester prudent avec ses provocations face au Saiya-jin_ , murmura l'homme masqué, pensif. _Stimuler sa colère pourrait se retourner contre lui..._

Raditz parvenait toutefois à garder le contrôle. Il avait remarqué que durant sa brève action, les différents corps de Pain s'étaient déplacés et se trouvaient ainsi répartis en différents points du champ de bataille, à le fixer de leurs dangereux yeux aux cercles concentriques.

Le guerrier gardait l'envie folle de récupérer son détecteur. Sans lui, il se sentait partiellement aveugle. Il avait toujours travaillé avec. C'était un peu comme retrouver un vieil allié...

Et puis, il était possédé par une curiosité insatiable : connaître la puissance du plus fort de ce monde.

Il s'éleva dans les airs et observa les corps de Pain. Dans cet environnement de combat totalement délabré, ils devenaient plus difficiles à discerner de par leur séparation. De plus, ils semblaient disposés en des points stratégiques – c'était du moins l'hypothèse du Saiya-jin, qui ne connaissait toutefois pas suffisamment leurs capacités respectives pour pouvoir tout comprendre.

Il avait au moins réalisé une chose : chaque Pain possédait ses propres atouts.

Celui qui semblait le plus fort était le plus proche de lui, de même que son partenaire qui avait absorbé l'énergie de Raditz au début ; ce duo semblait redoutable. Un autre, dont il ignorait les pouvoirs, était plus ou moins dissimulé par les roches. Raditz se demandait si c'était un piège destiné à le forcer à l'attaquer en premier. Pour l'heure, par prudence, il préférait éviter de tenter de s'y frotter...

Le guerrier remarqua qu'un des Pain se trouvait plus ou moins à égale distance de tous les autres : c'était l'être qui avait invoqué le chien, le caméléon, et probablement l'oiseau aussi. Il s'agissait de celui dont il connaissait le mieux les capacités.

Il devait absolument diminuer leur nombre pour éviter le genre de combos qu'il avait eu à subir... Et vite.

Sans prévenir, Raditz envoya une attaque énergétique droit sur l'invocateur tout en fusant sur l'absorbeur. En procédant ainsi, il s'assurait de viser leurs points faibles respectifs. Il mettait également à profit l'éloignement de chaque Pain, qui du reste était certes gênant mais présentait l'opportunité de réduire les risques d'interactions.

Ainsi, l'attaque énergétique de Raditz fonçait sur le Pain invocateur tandis que lui-même comptait éradiquer le Pain absorbeur. La probabilité que les deux puissent se montrer capables de rivaliser avec des offensives aussi puissantes qu'éloignées de leurs capacités étaient faibles.

Tous deux eurent une réaction prévisible : le premier se prépara à invoquer et le second à absorber. Raditz eut un sourire : il les avait bien cernés.

 _* Et je gagne !_ pensa-t-il triomphalement en arrivant à hauteur du corps ennemi. _*_

 _KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU_

Le Saiya-jin ne réalisa pas ce que le Pain invocateur invoqua. En revanche, ce qu'il remarqua, c'est que le Pain absorbeur venait de disparaître à l'instant où il frappait, laissant pathétiquement son poing balayer l'air.

Il jeta un œil et le retrouva, plus loin. Il se tenait devant son partenaire, lequel était visé par l'attaque énergétique qu'il était en train d'absorber...

Raditz resta un court instant stupéfait, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Faisant travailler ses neurones à un rythme qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, le Saiya-jin commença à voir un lien avec l'exploit du Pain qui l'avait vraisemblablement projeté face contre terre juste avant.

Dans les deux cas, le corps s'était trouvé juste devant lui, puis avait disparu pour être visible plus loin... Et à chaque fois, il s'était retrouvé aux côtés du même corps : le Pain invocateur...

Alors, il comprit. Pain pouvait invoquer ses propres corps ! Raditz resta pensif. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour le réaliser, mais il y était parvenu. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une telle réflexion au combat, ce qui lui conférait une certaine fierté.

Son gain de confiance ne masqua toutefois pas l'aspect négatif : réussir à contrer une telle vitesse par des artifices techniques nécessitait une coordination exceptionnelle entre tous ces êtres. Cela dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait vu. Et une chose était sûre : Pain venait de retourner la situation, transformant les points faibles identifiés par le Saiya-jin en opportunités. Le combat n'était pas gagné.

– _Cela me laisse comme une mauvaise impression de déjà vu..._ murmura l'homme masqué, qui avait également vu l'imprévisible renversement.

La brève réflexion du guerrier aboutit brutalement à une violente sensation dans son bras du dos. Une série d'explosions s'y concentraient, recouvrant tout son corps d'éclat et de fumée. Mais surtout, il se sentit partiellement paralysé. C'était encore cette terrible sensation...

La douleur et l'infâme lien avec une âme étrangère se ravivaient avec encore plus d'intensité que la première fois et, combinés à l'effet de surprise, ils forcèrent le guerrier à poser genou à terre tandis qu'il réalisait que cette fois-ci, deux bâtons étaient plantés dans son dos. Il parvint péniblement à les retirer.

Mais au même moment, il sentit deux ombres immenses de part et d'autre de son corps. Un rhinocéros et un buffle, qui devaient chacun mesurer une bonne quinzaine de mètres au garrot, fonçaient droit sur lui, cornes en avant. Pris au dépourvu par sa douleur, Raditz eut le réflexe prudent de fuir et s'éleva dans les airs afin d'éviter cet assaut qui pouvait en cacher d'autres.

Pourtant, même à plusieurs mètres du sol, il ressentit soudain un profond impact. L'oiseau aux œufs piégés l'avait attendu et venait de violemment le heurter. Et bien que faible en comparaison du guerrier, le volatile avait précisément visé de son bec l'une de ses récentes blessures au dos...

 _* Saleté de piaf... !_ grimaça Raditz. _*_

Le Saiya-jin préféra prendre de la distance. Malgré sa vitesse, il était acculé par le nombre de ses ennemis. Malgré sa puissance, il n'avait su faire face aux pouvoirs du Rinnegan...

Il atterrit suffisamment loin pour reprendre son souffle, toisé par les innombrables yeux aux cercles concentriques qui faisaient monter son rythme cardiaque. Il devait se calmer, immédiatement.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur ce monde, il ne dominait plus. Il avait entamé le combat avec brio mais venait de perdre l'avantage...

L'inquiétude qui l'avait envahi à l'aube de ce combat redoublait d'intensité. D'abord frustré de ne pas maîtriser son adversaire, en dépit de sa puissance probablement supérieure, Raditz se mettait maintenant à douter de cette dernière.

Il n'avait pas connaissance de toutes les capacités de Pain. Celui-ci se gardait probablement bien de toutes les afficher. Et cette même et insondable manière que partageaient tous ces êtres, humains ou non, de le fixer de leurs yeux aux cercles concentriques, rendait le Saiya-jin particulièrement nerveux.

Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le celui qui tenait toujours son Scouter.

– _Tu dis n'avoir pas besoin de mon détecteur_ , murmura Raditz en serrant les dents. _Alors pourquoi le gardes-tu ?_

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un profond silence. Puis, pour la première fois, les lèvres de Pain s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

– _Tu as raison. Il est à toi, après tout._

Le Saiya-jin fronça les sourcils en le voyant lever la main qui tenait son appareil. Quand il l'ouvrit, l'appareil ne tomba pas vers le sol comme la logique l'aurait voulu, mais fut projeté dans les airs par une gravité qui lui était propre. Son élan le fit atterrir juste aux pieds d'un Raditz totalement abasourdi.

Le guerrier regarda d'abord sans mot son Scouter, puis sa tête se leva de nouveau vers Pain.

– _Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?!_ s'exclama-t-il.

Pourquoi Pain lui avait-il rendu son Scouter ? L'avait-il piégé ? Cette idée, qui au premier abord lui apparaissait évidente, se heurtait toutefois aux observations faites par le Saiya-jin. Pain disposait déjà d'une multitude d'armes. S'il était en mesure de piéger un appareil aussi infime qu'un détecteur oculaire avec une puissance suffisante pour le Saiya-jin, cela le rendrait en fait suffisamment dangereux pour le vaincre sans utiliser ce genre d'artifice.

Non, rendre son Scouter à Raditz n'avait aucun sens aux yeux de ce dernier.

Était-ce alors de l'arrogance ? Le guerrier n'avait eu de cesse d'en montrer, depuis son arrivée sur ce monde. Et être la cible de ce même comportement le perturbait franchement. C'était pourtant la seule explication qu'il voyait à ce geste...

– _As-tu conscience de ce que tu viens de faire... ?_ murmura alors le Saiya-jin qui s'abaissa pour s'emparer de son plus grand allié.

Pain ne répondit pas. Raditz se releva lentement, observant le détecteur qu'il tenait dans sa paume.

– _Je voue une haine absolue aux habitants de ce monde..._

Il ferma un bref instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit, fixant tous les corps de Pain successivement.

– _L'unique raison pour laquelle certains ont survécu_ , reprit-il en jetant un œil mauvais à la lointaine cité d'Ame. _C'est parce que ma bataille contre les Cinq Grandes Nations leur a permis de détruire mon seul autre détecteur..._

Il repositionna son appareil au niveau de son visage. Il ressentait une extraordinaire sensation. Il retrouvait un vieil ami.

– _D'une certaine manière, j'étais devenu aveugle..._

Un sourire déforma son visage.

– _Et tu m'as redonné la vue_ , poursuivit-il ironiquement.

Il croisa les bras.

– _Pain. Tu viens de commettre une terrible erreur. Par ta confiance et ton arrogance, tu viens de détruire le sacrifice des Cinq Grandes Nations de ton monde... Tu viens de condamner chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant de ce monde..._

Face au regard toujours impassible de Pain, le visage de Raditz retrouva son sérieux.

– _Mais tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ?_ supposa-t-il. _Ou alors..._

Il décroisa ses bras et serra furieusement les poings.

– _... tu as la certitude que je ne gagnerai pas._

Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe devant la multitude de ces visages inexpressifs. Il voulait une réaction. Il voulait une réponse.

Mais il pouvait en avoir une. Car il avait, juste devant son œil, l'appareil qui pourrait percer le secret de la puissance de Pain. Il voulait voir s'afficher sur l'écran la valeur de cet être insondable...

Alors il tapota sur son boîtier. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le doux son du Scouter résonna à ses oreilles, s'imposant dans le silence de la nuit, renforçant la tension qui précédait la connaissance...

Et soudain, les valeurs s'arrêtèrent.

La première réaction de Raditz fut le soulagement. Il était plus fort que Pain, même en considérant leur nombre. Telle fut sa toutefois sa première observation, avant même toute raison. Car la valeur de Pain était nettement inférieure à la sienne.

En soi, ce fait aurait dû être rassurant. Mais il se heurtait néanmoins à une incohérence...

Et le Saiya-jin dut bien relire le chiffre à plusieurs reprises pour mieux l'assimiler. Il lui fallait pour cela se concentrer, car l'écriture avait été modifiée afin de s'adapter à celle de ce monde. Cependant, après son temps passé à Konoha, Raditz en avait appris suffisamment. Et il n'avait aucun doute sur sa lecture.

 _* 5 unités... *_

En fait, ce n'était pas rigoureusement exact. 5 unités était la moyenne des six Pain. C'était également le niveau de puissance du premier que Raditz avait rencontré. Mais le plus petit des corps de Pain affichait 4 ; quant au plus grand, il atteignait 6.

Raditz resta un moment interdit, son visage perdu se recouvrant de nouvelles sueurs. Il tapota naïvement sur son Scouter, comme pour le réveiller, en vain.

Ces valeurs étaient juste insensées. L'être face à lui valait forcément bien plus que cela. Et quand bien même il était capable d'augmenter son niveau de puissance au combat, comme c'était le cas d'autres Shinobi qu'il avait rencontrés, le Saiya-jin ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait qu'il soit aussi bas en plein milieu de leur confrontation.

Seules les créatures géantes affichaient des nombres logiques par rapport à leur puissance, compris entre 100 et 200 unités.

Raditz fronça les sourcils et décida d'agrandir légèrement le champ de détection de son appareil. Son but était d'obtenir les niveaux des villageois d'Ame afin de voir s'ils correspondaient à ses souvenirs. Après tout, peut-être l'Akatsuki avait-elle bien trafiqué son Scouter afin de l'induire en erreur...

Une nouvelle puissance s'afficha alors au loin. Raditz fronça les sourcils, pour deux raisons...

La première était qu'il n'avait pas encore couvert le village situé à des kilomètres. Cela signifiait donc qu'un individu se tenait à distance plus proche de leur combat pourtant bien visible.

La seconde était que la valeur qu'affichait son Scouter était cette fois conséquente, même pour un ninja entraîné.

 _* 327 unités ? C'est quoi ce délire ? *_

Le Saiya-jin tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction indiquée par son écran et remarqua qu'effectivement, on l'observait. Après un coup d'œil méfiant vers Pain, toujours immobile, Raditz tourna vivement son visage en direction de l'individu au plus haut niveau de puissance des environs.

– _T'ES QUI, TOI ?!_ beugla-t-il, la rage se mêlant à une dose d'appréhension.

L'homme masqué, repéré, regarda, paniqué, à droite, à gauche, puis pointa son doigt vers son propre torse.

– _Moi ?_ questionna l'interpellé d'une petite voix.  
– _ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON ! Y'A PERSONNE D'AUTRE !  
– Si si, y'a Zet..._ commença l'homme masqué en tournant la tête vers l'endroit où s'était tenu son associé juste avant.

Mais il était tout seul.

– _Zetsu ? Zetsu, t'es où ?!  
– TU VOULAIS ME FRAPPER DANS LE DOS, ENFOIRÉ ?!  
– Non, non !_ paniqua l'homme masqué en levant frénétiquement ses mains devant lui avec apaisement. _Tobi regardait juste, promis !_

Raditz reporta brièvement son attention sur Pain, avant de se retourner promptement en jetant une attaque énergétique vers Tobi. Il ne lui laissa pas même le temps d'esquiver. L'explosion qui s'ensuivit éblouit momentanément les ténèbres de ce champ de bataille.

Raditz grimaça et jeta un œil prudent en direction de Pain, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– _Nous nous reverrons_ , prononça soudain une voix terriblement plus grave et menaçante dans son dos.

Cela eut pour effet de faire frissonner de stupeur le Saiya-jin. Elle venait de l'endroit où s'était trouvé Tobi un instant auparavant. De plus, le guerrier aurait juré avoir vu les chiffres de son Scouter augmenter au moment de l'impact...

Tout en se retournant, il réalisa cependant qu'il n'y avait plus trace de l'individu. Et son Scouter n'affichait plus aucune présence.

Il avait tout bonnement disparu.

Raditz concentra de nouveau son attention sur Pain. Mais son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser passer la prudence une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas réussi à prendre un avantage conséquent dans ce combat, et s'était de surcroît fait blesser à plusieurs reprises.

Il se fatiguait peut-être même plus rapidement que son adversaire, à trop compter sur sa puissance. Ce combat était vraiment dérangeant, car il n'y voyait aucune solution rapide et sûre pour en sortir vainqueur.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur ce monde, il se sentait comme un enfant en danger. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il lui fallait le soutien d'un mentor.

Il y avait pensé dès lors que son Scouter avait été à sa disposition, mais il ne cessait d'hésiter. Pourtant, Pain n'attendrait pas éternellement...

Et le moral de Raditz était présentement trop bas pour pouvoir poursuivre convenablement cette confrontation qu'il n'était pas certain de gagner. Il devait trouver conseil.

Il avait deux alliés pour cela.

Alors, sa main tremblante tapota sur son Scouter. Par ce geste, Raditz venait d'user de l'appel d'urgence vis à vis de son groupe.

Et lorsqu'il entendit un son lointain à travers son appareil, il eut la confirmation qu'il était en contact avec l'un deux derniers membres de sa race qui servaient l'Empire du Seigneur de la galaxie...


	88. Une énergie insondable

– _Raditz ?_ entendit-il alors dans son oreille. _C'est bien toi ?  
– Nappa ?!_ reconnut aussitôt le concerné. _Bon sang, t'imagines pas à quel point ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix !_

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Pour une fois, Raditz aurait préféré avoir une réponse de son prince, dont le génie combatif était, à ses yeux, ce qui se faisait de plus proches des Shinobi. En terme de conseil, mieux valait donc miser sur Vegeta.

Nappa répondit, mais ses mots se perdirent dans l'action qui se relançait. Car le corps du Pain maîtrisant la gravité fonçait à pleine vitesse droit sur Raditz. Il n'était certes pas aussi rapide que le Saiya-jin, mais dépassait dans ce domaine la quasi totalité des ninjas. Pourtant, la valeur qu'indiquait le Scouter n'avait pas changé : les cinq unités semblaient figées, alors que visiblement, l'action du porteur du Rinnegan dépassait de très loin les performances associées à ce chiffre.

Raditz n'avait plus le temps. Il se jeta aussitôt sur son adversaire pour reprendre l'intense combat qui les opposait.

Il avait trouvé sa cible, parmi les six corps et les trois créatures qui parsemaient ce champ de bataille. Il devait éradiquer l'invocateur, qui à ce stade du combat s'était montré des plus gênants et était accessible. Tentant d'ignorer les chiffres absurdes indiqués par son Scouter, le Saiya-jin avait bien réalisé que s'en prendre directement au Pain maîtrisant la gravité serait une erreur, car il était visiblement le plus redoutable de tous.

Raditz atterrit à vitesse extrême juste devant le corps de sa cible qui effectua au bon moment un mouvement d'arrêt pour éviter un choc frontal. Déséquilibré, il ne serait pas en mesure d'échapper au violent coup de pied latéral qu'enchaînait immédiatement le Saiya-jin.

Et pourtant, il esquiva.

Il avait effectué un vif bond latéral totalement irréel pour sa posture, ses muscles associés à un tel mouvement n'étant pas contractés.

Mais Raditz avait relevé autre chose, car lui-même s'était senti légèrement attiré. Il comprit définitivement en voyant non loin le Pain le plus fort dont la main était levée vers son partenaire. Il avait usé de la gravité pour l'attirer, et lui permettre d'éviter l'assaut mortel de son ennemi.

Cette coordination parfaite dérangeait Raditz, pourtant habitué aux styles ninjas. De plus, le terrain à présent fortement escarpé aurait dû limiter le champ visuel de son ennemi, ce qui rendait cet exploit d'autant plus gênant.

L'autre point qui avait perturbé le Saiya-jin était la vitesse des techniques de Pain. Ce fait n'était pas compréhensible pour le commun des mortels, mais lorsque l'on était en mesure d'atteindre des allures supersoniques, la perception des combats évoluait. L'une de ces adaptations était la prise en compte inconsciente de la vitesse des ondes de choc, car celles-ci devenaient accessibles et permettaient de jauger les interactions. Or, dans ce cas précis, quelles que fussent les ondes générées par Pain, leur effet semblait instantané, ou tout du moins beaucoup trop rapide pour la compréhension du guerrier.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car déjà une série de missiles s'abattaient sur lui. Raditz s'éleva dans les airs où il dut aussitôt esquiver une multitude d'assauts d'œufs explosifs. Il se jeta sur l'oiseau géant à l'origine de ces attaques en traître, mais remarqua alors la présence d'un immense insecte de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de longueur, érigé sur ses dernières pattes parmi de nombreuses autres. Ce scolopendre géant se servit de sa hauteur démesurée pour se laisser tomber sur le Saiya-jin qui l'attrapa au niveau de sa longue gueule. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, il fit tournoyer ce monstre dans les airs et l'envoya fuser droit sur le volatile. La puissance du lancer fut telle que l'impact des deux créatures généra un son sinistre de craquements tandis que les animaux s'écrasaient au loin.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ interrogea Nappa dans cette brève fenêtre d'interruption. _Tu m'as réveillé, enfoiré ! J'espère pour toi que c'est important...  
– Écoute, je suis en plein combat là et...  
– Quoi ?!_ tonna son partenaire. _Tu m'appelles en plein combat ? Tu devrais savoir à quel point c'est sacré...  
– Je sais mais..._

Son Scouter l'informa alors de l'arrivée par derrière d'un adversaire de 158 unités. Il se retourna aussitôt et réalisa que le rhinocéros géant le chargeait alors que Raditz planait juste à la hauteur de sa corne. Mais le Saiya-jin l'avait vu de suffisamment loin et préféra le détruire à distance pour éviter de laisser trop d'ouvertures à Pain.

Il lança donc une boule d'énergie tout en couvrant le champ de bataille de son regard. Il remarqua alors que l'immense buffle le chargeait également. Ces attaques frontales le surprenaient, car elles étaient basées sur la seule puissance, un paramètre qui faisait cruellement défaut à ces animaux titanesques en comparaison du Saiya-jin.

Son esprit lui fit alors réaliser qu'il n'entendait le son de l'impact ni ne voyait sa lueur. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers le rhinocéros dans son dos qui n'avait étonnamment pas freiné sa course et venait de le percuter de sa corne en plein abdomen.

Or, sur cette excroissance de plusieurs mètres de hauteur était planté un infime bâton noir de taille humaine. Pris en étau entre le rhinocéros et le buffle, Raditz sentit alors avec horreur le bâton mystique s'enfoncer de plusieurs centimètres dans son poitrail. Il cracha un filet de sang et vit soudain, sur l'immense tête du monstre qui l'encornait, la présence du Pain absorbeur.

Si Raditz ne l'avait pas repéré avant, c'était pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il était bien petit par rapport à l'animal. La seconde était qu'en retrouvant ses habitudes liées au port du Scouter, le guerrier avait focalisé son esprit sur le niveau de combat le plus élevé.

Son esprit instantanément troublé, le Saiya-jin banda tous ses muscles et se concentra. Les perturbations énergétiques auxquelles il était présentement soumis l'affaiblissaient considérablement.

 _DABURU SANDĒ_

De ses mains pointées vers le bas jaillirent d'intenses rayons lumineux qui s'écrasèrent à même le sol, envoyant valser les créatures sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Du coin de l'oeil, le guerrier vit au loin le Pain absorbeur quitter le dos du rhinocéros juste avant l'impact, mais les deux animaux ne se relevèrent pas.

Raditz se posa au sol et retira péniblement le bâton de son ventre. Cette fois, la blessure était plutôt profonde et du sang se répandait par terre.

– _Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?_ s'exclama alors la voix de Nappa. _Me dis pas que t'as été poussé au point d'utiliser une de tes plus puissantes attaques !  
– Bordel !_ répliqua Raditz. _Pourquoi j'arrive pas à virer le haut-parleur ?!_

Le Saiya-jin dont la longue crinière dansait au rythme du vent pointa alors Pain du doigt.

– _Vous l'avez trafiqué ?! Tu veux lui parler ou quoi ?_

Pain fixa de son profond regard les yeux noirs du Saiya-jin avant d'incliner lentement la tête.

– _C'est exact.  
– Hein ?_ grogna Nappa. _T'es qui, toi ?  
– Pain_, répondit le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Raditz fronça les sourcils.

– _Et de quel droit tu t'adresses à mes coéquipiers ?!_ s'énerva-t-il.  
– _Pour qu'ils soient témoins_ , répondit Pain.  
– _Témoins de quoi ?  
– De ton châtiment..._

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur le front de Raditz. Nappa éclata de rire à l'appareil.

– _C'est quoi son problème ? Raditz, montre-lui qui est le maître...  
– Je voudrais bien mais...  
– Attends, me dis pas que t'es vraiment en galère ?  
– ..._

Après un bref instant de silence particulièrement dérangeant, le rire de Nappa redoubla d'intensité.

– _J'y crois pas ! Même si tu es un Basse Classe, je pensais que n'importe quel Saiya-jin pouvait gérer un monde aussi banal..._

Raditz bredouilla à demi-mot quelque chose en réponse.

– _Hein ?_ grommela son partenaire. _T'as dit quoi ?  
– J'ai dit que peut-être que ce monde n'était pas si banal...  
– T'es vraiment un trou du cul ! Putain, je suis en train de traverser l'espace pour m'éclater, sauver ton cul et la réputation des Saiya-jin. Mais j'ai l'impression que t'as déjà tout enterré. Reprends-toi, bordel de merde !_

Il soupira.

– _En plus_ , reprit-il, _j'ai analysé les puissances sur ta planète avant de partir. Y'avait rien au dessus de 400 unités. Tu devrais pas galérer autant.  
– Ces types augmentent leur force !_ se défendit Raditz.  
– _Ah..._ marmonna Nappa.

Il s'interrompit un bref instant.

– _Ouais, c'est emmerdant ça..._ reconnut enfin le colosse. _À quel point sont-ils forts ?  
– Je... Je sais pas trop..._ répondit évasivement Raditz. _J'en ai vu un ou deux dépasser le millier d'unités et...  
– Quoi, c'est tout ?!_ s'esclaffa le colosse. _Et tu galères contre ça ?  
– Ça suffit_, intervint Pain.

Les réponses hautement insultantes de Nappa à l'égard du chef de l'Akatsuki se volatilisèrent dans l'action qui se recréait. Cette fois, les six corps de Pain fonçaient droit vers Raditz, simultanément. Le combat changeait de tournure. Les choses devenaient vraiment sérieuses.

Jusqu'ici, Raditz avait réussi à se débarrasser de quelques dangers de Pain, de même que ce dernier était parvenu à le blesser. Mais jusqu'alors, rien de grave n'était arrivé dans les deux camps.  
Et à présent, sous l'attention de Nappa, tout s'accélérait...

Raditz fusa en rasant le sol droit sur les corps qui se dirigeaient sur lui. Il tenta d'en atteindre un, mais celui-ci fut aussitôt tiré par un partenaire, augmentant sa vitesse d'esquive en même temps que deux frappaient Raditz au flanc. Celui-ci, plus rapide, contra cependant leurs coups qui semblaient viser ses blessures tandis que le Pain gérant la gravité profitait de l'action pour projeter avec force un bâton noir sorti de sa manche droit vers son cœur.

Le Saiya-jin attrapa de sa main libre le matériau et le cassa facilement, à son grand étonnement. Cela rendait leur capacité à percer sa peau d'autant plus étrange...

Il allait répliquer quand un violent choc le projeta à terre. Un énorme rocher venait de s'abattre sur lui, projeté par une nouvelle gravité absurde. Le Saiya-jin se releva en relâchant furieusement son Ki, désintégrant comme du beurre ce morceau de terrain.

Il vit aussitôt une main fuser droit sur lui, détachée de son corps et propulsée à la manière d'un missile. La surprise fit perdre une précieuse fraction de seconde au guerrier et permit au membre libre de l'attraper au visage. La gêne, combinée à ce masque du champ de vision, perturba suffisamment le Saiya-jin pour qu'un autre corps l'attrapât par derrière, sous les aisselles.

Raditz arracha violemment l'avant-bras qui le dérangeait et remarqua qu'une autre main, agrippant sa gorge, était reliée à l'un des membres de son auteur. Il s'agissait du corps qui avait lancé les missiles, dont le torse à présent nu dévoilait trois paires de bras qui semblaient chacun agir indépendamment et différemment...

En plus de celui qui tentait de l'étrangler et d'un second qui se rattachait à la main qui lui avait recouvert le visage, un troisième se transformait en une lame effilée tandis qu'un quatrième armait une série de missiles. Quant aux deux derniers, ils rouaient de coups le torse blessé du guerrier, augmentant leur puissance par des propulseurs qui n'avaient rien de naturel.

Raditz parvint à bloquer les missiles et contrer les coups grâce à sa rapidité, mais notait que celle-ci diminuait de façon presque imperceptible. Il perdait des forces.

Il comprit soudain que pendant qu'il se concentrait sur ce corps, un autre était resté collé à lui et drainait son pouvoir !

Furieux, il dut se contorsionner pour arracher cette sangsue gênante. En se retournant, il remarqua que le Pain aux six bras avait abaissé sa tête et littéralement ouvert son crâne. Une énergie inquiétante s'y concentrait.

Raditz se servit du Pain absorbeur comme bouclier, jugeant utile de faire d'une pierre deux coups en réduisant l'impact tout en éradiquant au moins un corps, si ce n'était deux en cas d'hésitation.

Du crâne ouvert de Pain fut soudain libérée un immense rayon d'énergie qui détruisit aussitôt le Pain absorbeur. Quant à Raditz, il sentit bien le souffle passer dans cette fournaise digne d'un propulseur de fusée.

Pour une fois, son Scouter s'activa, annonçant la mort du Pain absorbeur.

Légèrement perturbé, le guerrier relâcha avec toutefois une certaine satisfaction le corps inerte de celui qui avait drainé une partie de son énergie. Avec cette action, il diminuait enfin sensiblement la dangerosité de Pain : plus que cinq.

Stimulé par cette victoire, il se jeta aussitôt sur le corps aux bras mécaniques mais fut brutalement propulsé à même le sol par une augmentation brusque de la gravité. Serrant les dents, il se retourna vers l'auteur de la technique et fusa droit sur lui. Mais, à la suite d'une nouvelle coordination extrême, son torse fut soudain attrapé par une pince géante.

Compressé avec une force qui aurait probablement tranché en deux de l'acier, il remarqua que son auteur était un immense crabe porteur de Rinnegan. Sans perdre de vue les cinq corps de Pain – car ayant compris que leur dangerosité dépassait celles des créatures, en dépit des niveaux de puissance incohérents affichés par son Scouter – Raditz envoya un jet énergétique sur l'animal.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de viser vu la taille de son adversaire, ce qui lui permettait de limiter à son maximum l'attention qu'il lui accordait.

Mais son offensive se volatilisa...

Surpris, le Saiya-jin tourna vivement la tête vers le crabe et vit sur son dos que se tenait un sixième corps de Pain. C'était l'absorbeur.

Raditz ouvrit grand les yeux, estomaqué. Il venait pourtant de l'abattre ! Il l'avait vu mort ! C'était impossible qu'il se tienne ainsi debout.

Cette incompréhension faillit lui être fatale au moment où il vit un bâton noir s'imposer dans son champ de vision, entre ses deux yeux. En louchant, il esquiva de justesse cet assaut du Pain maîtrisant la gravité en s'abaissant sur ses appuis, malgré la puissante pince du crabe qui le maintenait. Il arracha aussitôt celle-ci par la force, mais n'eut pas le temps d'abattre l'animal car, déjà, une série de missiles lui fonçaient dessus.

Le Saiya-jin fléchit les jambes et arracha un morceau de terrain qu'il projeta droit sur ces armes. La vitesse de son lancer était trop importante pour permettre aux missiles de l'esquiver, ce qui généra une série d'explosions à distance.

Raditz envoya aussitôt une attaque énergétique en direction du corps mécanique. Ce dernier vit ses jambes se transformer en propulseurs qui lui permirent d'esquiver avant de fuser droit sur lui, ses nombreux bras transformés en lames aiguisées.

Le guerrier parvint à contrer ses assauts avec vivacité, mais n'eut pas le temps d'agir d'avantage qu'il se trouvait déjà propulsé à distance par une nouvelle surprise gravitationnelle.

Sauf qu'il l'attendait. Il avait remarqué à force que ces attaques étaient périodiques, pas continues. Cela signifiait que son auteur ne pouvait les enchaîner sans interruption.

Autrement dit : il avait une ouverture.

Il se releva et se jeta aussitôt sur le Pain gérant la gravité, passant outre les autres corps plus proches. Dans sa course effrénée, il perçut même une dose de surprise animer le visage impassible de Pain.

Il arma son poing pour frapper, quand il vit soudain le Pain invocateur se tenir devant lui, comme pour le protéger de son corps.

 _KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU_

Entre le Saiya-jin et les deux corps apparut soudain un immense panda immobile dans lequel Raditz frappa de toutes ses forces. Le bruit lugubre généré par l'impact confirma au guerrier qu'il s'agissait là de la défense ultime de Pain. Pour autant, celle-ci ne parvint pas à bloquer son offensive. Tout au plus, elle la ralentit.

En dépit de ce bouclier extrême, le coup de Raditz tua sur le coup le Pain invocateur et propulsa violemment celui qui maîtrisait la gravité.

 _* Putain de coordination... Il s'est sacrifié pour le défendre ? Ça en fait toujours au moins un... *_

Mais Raditz fatiguait. Il se battait trop intensément et sentait qu'il lui manquait un élément pour en finir...

Il s'envola dans les airs pour souffler et réfléchir. Visiblement, Pain semblait accepter cette pause.

– _Oh, Raditz !_ tonna soudain la voix de Nappa, enfin audible après ce violent échange. _C'est quoi le problème ?  
– Ce Pain est franchement balaise !_ s'exclama Raditz. _Je croyais en avoir buté un, qui absorbait mon énergie, mais il est comme neuf ! C'est pas possible, bordel, j'ai pas de solution !  
– Ça fait quoi qu'il absorbe ton énergie ?!_ beugla Nappa. _Fais-le exploser !  
– Hein ?  
– La puissance régit tout. Te laisse pas avoir par ces techniques de merde. Si t'es plus fort que lui, alors ça suffira. C'est tout !_

Raditz fronça les sourcils et se réalisa soudain que Nappa était un génie. À force d'être lui-même au contact des ninjas, il s'était adapté à leur style. En soi, cela avait été utile, mais il en avait oublié la valeur de la force. Il avait manqué de recul.

 _* Il a raison... Je dois arrêter de jouer le jeu de ces techniques bizarres. Si je le bombarde avec suffisamment d'énergie, il ne tiendra pas... *_

 _– C'est vrai_ , reconnut alors Raditz à son partenaire. _Je voulais trop m'économiser par peur de ses capacités, mais visiblement, sa puissance n'est pas suffisante pour rivaliser..._

 _– T'en auras mis, du temps. Il affiche combien, ton Scouter ?  
– C'est pas important...  
– Hein ?  
– 5 unités..._ bredouilla Raditz.

Cette fois, le rire tonitruant de Nappa résonna dans tout le champ de bataille. Raditz grimaça.

– _C'est pas drôle...  
– Attends... T'es vraiment sérieux là ? T'es en galère contre un type de 5 unités ?!  
– Non mais c'est bon, ta gueule, j'ai compris, je vais me le faire...  
– Ne fais pas ça._

Une troisième voix était intervenue. Raditz ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise en entendant son prince.

 _– V... Vegeta ?_

 _* Alors ça l'avait réveillé, lui aussi ? *_

 _– P-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ demanda Raditz, dont le ton trahissait une timidité que peu lui connaissaient.

– _Parce que tu si tu suis le conseil de cet idiot de Nappa_ , répondit Vegeta, _tu mourras._

Les deux autres Saiya-jin restèrent bouche-bée face à cette remarque de leur prince. Était-il en train de reconnaître chez Pain un adversaire de taille ?

– _Enfin, fais ce que tu veux_ , ajouta alors le prince d'un ton dédaigneux. _Mais j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose avant que tu crèves...  
– Attends, Vegeta_, intervint Nappa. _Exagère pas, son adversaire a une force de combat de 5 unités...  
– Et t'as déjà vu un type de 5 unités mettre en difficulté un Saiya-jin, même aussi faible que Raditz ?  
– Euh... Non, et toi ?  
– Oui._

Nappa lâcha une exclamation de surprise alors que les yeux de Raditz se gonflaient de surprise.

– _Son Ki échappait à nos Scouter_ , précisa Vegeta. _Seule la lecture de ses informations corporelles de base étaient prise en compte...  
– Tu sembles soucieux_, intervint Nappa. _Était-il si fort que ça ?  
– Oui._

La voix de Vegeta tremblait.

– _Raditz. Ce type que tu affrontes est sans doute loin de ce niveau. Mais tu dois rester vigilant. Son Ki est spécial...  
– Tu veux dire, comme celui du type dont tu parles ?  
– Oui._

* * *

– _Atchoum !_ éternua un bien étrange chat endormi, à des années-lumière de là.  
– _À vos souhaits_ , exprima joyeusement son associé, _Beerus-sama._


	89. L'héritier du Rikudō Sennin

La plus petite planète de l'Univers accueillait en ce jour un visiteur inattendu. Cet être, que même le grand Kaiō n'avait vu venir, faisait visiblement preuve de capacités d'intrusion dignes des meilleurs Shinobi.

Pourtant, en dépit des accusations de l'une des plus grandes figures divines de l'Univers, l'auto-invité n'en démordait pas : non venu en douce, il s'était contenté d'emprunter le chemin qui lui plaisait le plus.

Abandonnant un temps ses reproches – sans toutefois perdre sa mauvaise humeur –, le Kaiō du Nord observa d'un regard suspicieux le Rikudō Sennin se diriger jusqu'au point de la planète opposé à sa maison – et donc situé à une trentaine de mètres de celle-ci.

Sans prononcer mot, Hagoromo joignit ses mains. Aussitôt, une série de frissons parcoururent l'échine du dieu qui l'observait. Pour la première fois, il serait témoin du légendaire pouvoir de l'indétrônable Rikudō Sennin...

Soudain se forma un transat sur lequel l'aïeul de tous les Shinobi s'installa. Il répéta sa technique, faisant apparaître dans sa main ce qui ressemblait à un cocktail qu'il se mit à siroter.

Le mythe absolu des ninjas prit ainsi ses aises sous le regard estomaqué de l'hôte des lieux.

– _Et..._ murmura Kaiō. _Que faîtes-vous ?  
– Je prends des vacances_, répondit Hagoromo, plaçant devant ses Rinnegan une paire de lunettes de soleil venues de Dieu lui-même ne savait où. _D'ailleurs, si je devais vous donner un conseil, je pense que votre planète manque d'un bel océan._

Il plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque.

– _Une technique Suiton saurait aisément remédier à ce problème. Comme quoi, le Ninshū a ses limites que le Ninjutsu pourrait bien combler, avec un peu d'ouverture d'esprit..._

À la suite d'un bref instant de silence, le Rikudō Sennin éclata de rire.

– _Allons, mon cher Kaiō, ne restez pas prostré ainsi.  
– Si seulement vous étiez encore sur votre monde natal..._ répliqua Kaiō d'un air sombre. _Vous auriez tué dans l'œuf cette menace Saiya-jin. Et je ne parle pas de ce Pain...  
– Ce jeune orphelin..._ murmura le vieil ermite, songeur. _Je l'aurais bien adopté._

* * *

Les six paires de Rinnegan jaugeaient toujours le Saiya-jin prudent. Sa prudence était d'ailleurs liée à la présence des six paires de Rinnegan : il avait déjà terrassé deux corps depuis le début, et ils étaient comme neufs.

La première fois, cela l'avait surpris de voir l'absorbeur rétabli après avoir été pulvérisé sous ses yeux, confirmation du Scouter à l'appui. Mais la deuxième fois, il s'y attendait...

Telle était la raison de son appui sur les conseils de ses deux partenaires. Il avait donné à Pain l'opportunité de rassembler ses forces. Il laissait ainsi l'image du Saiya-jin fou de l'époque.

Mais Raditz avait changé, en dépit de quelques réflexes primaires liés à la reprise de son Scouter. Cela signifiait que derrière son apparente panique se teintait une dose de simulation. À travers la communication avec ses partenaires, Raditz n'avait en fait jamais perdu ses observations du combat.

Ainsi, un élément auquel l'insouciant qu'il était autrefois n'aurait jamais fait attention ne lui avait pas échappé. L'un des Pain, jusqu'alors jamais combattu par le Saiya-jin, se tenait en retrait, aux côtés de l'ex-cadavre de l'invocateur.

Cette observation permit au guerrier de réaliser et d'accepter un fait qui se mêlait aux autres capacités insensées de cet auto-proclamé dieu. Dans quelle mesure pouvait-il utiliser des pouvoirs défiant tant les lois de la nature ? Raditz n'en savait pas davantage. Mais une chose devenait claire : ce corps représentait la clé permettant d'avancer. C'était celui qui ramenait à la vie les autres corps...

Là se trouvait toute la différence entre le Saiya-jin du passé et celui du présent. En dépit du fait que les six corps de son ennemi étaient toujours en vie, comme au début du combat, Raditz avait le sentiment d'avoir considérablement avancé.

Le combat pourrait très vite évoluer. Et Pain le savait.

– _Ce type est vraiment si fort ?_ s'étonna Nappa.  
– _Fort, je ne sais pas_ , marmonna Raditz. _Je dirais plutôt qu'il est... dangereux.  
– Sois plus précis_, ordonna Vegeta.

Raditz fronça les sourcils, surpris par la curiosité de son prince. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu...

– _Je n'en attendais pas moins de Pain..._

Stupéfait, le Saiya-jin regarda autour de lui. Cette nouvelle voix, intervenue sans autre signe, ne lui était étrangement pas totalement inconnue. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne d'autre de visible aux environs. Il augmenta le champ de détection de son appareil pour couvrir davantage d'espace et réalisa soudain que se tenait à grande distance une puissance dépassant légèrement les 200 unités. Pourtant, cela se situait hors du champ de bataille.

La présence de ce puissant individu, aussi étrange fût-elle, ne pouvait être liée à la voix qui venait d'intervenir. Mais le rire qui suivit fit réaliser à Raditz l'effarante réalité : celui qui parlait ne venait pas de l'environnement, mais directement de son Scouter.

Et il n'existait à sa connaissance qu'un seul individu pouvant s'immiscer dans le canal de communication protégé des Saiya-jin : celui qui leur avait volé une partie de leurs biens.

Etonnamment, l'adversaire de Raditz fut plus réactif à comprendre.

– _Orochimaru..._ murmura Pain d'une voix pensive, non sans une dose de surprise.  
– _Cela faisait longtemps, mon cher Pain_ , le salua ironiquement la voix reptilienne.  
– _Tu sembles avoir changé_ , observa le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Les trois Saiya-jin s'étaient momentanément tus, écoutant en silence cette conversation imprévue. Eux aussi avaient bien remarqué le changement dans le timbre de voix de l'être qui avait perturbé le destin de Raditz.

– _C'est quoi ton problème ?!_ intervint alors brusquement Nappa.  
– _Il semble qu'avec le temps et la distance_ , répondit alors le terrible mage-ninja, _je me fasse nostalgique..._

Raditz fronça les sourcils, contrôlant sa rage. Orochimaru était celui qui lui avait pourri la vie. Plus que tous les autres, il lui vouait une haine absolue, renforcée par le caractère inaccessible de cet être qui semblait se jouer de lui.

Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de son intervention. Sans même le connaître réellement, sans même avoir vu son visage, le Saiya-jin le savait particulièrement réfléchi. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la désagréable impression que quelque chose de malsain se tramait en coulisses...

Après un simple rictus de Vegeta, la voix n'intervint plus. Mais tous savaient qu'elle était toujours là, quelque part, tapie dans les ténèbres, telle un serpent usant de sa langue pour tâter le terrain...

– _Tu comptes faire quoi, Raditz ?_ reprit alors Nappa, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité du combat.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il tentait de chasser de son esprit l'intervention de cet Orochimaru. Il concentrait son regard sur les six Pain.

– _Tu sais quoi, Vegeta ?_ murmura alors Raditz. _Je crois finalement que Nappa avait raison...  
– Hein ?_ s'étonna le concerné.

Soudain, le Saiya-jin à la longue crinière sombre s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, puis il concentra sa puissance.

– _Je vais l'abattre PAR LA FORCE !_

Et la nuit s'illumina.

Mille feux et plus encore jaillirent sur le seul Pain absorbeur qui plaça ses mains devant lui en guise de protection, avant d'être recouvert d'intenses flash qui donnèrent au champ de bataille plus de clarté qu'en plein jour. Et Raditz enchaînait, encore et encore, déployant une puissance cataclysmique sur ce pathétique corps qui ne pourrait vraisemblablement pas l'encaisser.

Mais il continuait, encore et encore, galvanisé par une folie destructrice, enragé par l'adrénaline et l'espoir d'enfin vaincre. Un rire dément déformait son visage alors qu'il tirait, et tirait, une main après l'autre, à un rythme effréné.

Il voyait des missiles jaillir en tous sens, ainsi qu'une multitude de jets d'énergie, par milliers, mais il tirait, encore et encore. Pain paraissait tellement dépassé que les offensives ne le visaient plus, se contentant d'exploser aléatoirement autour de lui ou de se perdre dans la nuit.

Les armes étaient si nombreuses à décoller dans les cieux nocturnes qu'elles illuminaient même le lointain arbre de papier au sein duquel Zetsu, Tobi et Konan s'étaient rejoints, entourant un homme à la maigreur extrême dont le corps percé de bâtons noirs était relié à une imposante machine de forme arachnéenne. Le visage abaissé de l'homme laissait pendre ses cheveux rougeoyants devant des yeux aux cercles concentriques.

Il respirait intensément.

– _Que se passe-t-il, Nagato ?_ s'inquiéta Konan.  
– _Laisse-le_ , répliqua l'homme masqué, observant avec fascination ce lointain échange de sons et de lumières. _Il se concentre...  
– Mais que fait-il ?_ s'étonna Zetsu blanc. _On dirait qu'il balance des attaques n'importe où...  
– Ce n'est pas qu'une impression...  
– Mais pourquoi ?  
– La puissance du Saiya-jin est incroyable..._ murmura l'homme masqué. _Pain agit comme une soupape de sécurité... Sans quoi, il ne serait pas en mesure d'absorber autant de puissance. Mais sa concentration est totalement focalisée sur cet acte. Il ne peut pas diriger ses attaques.  
– C'est mauvais_, réagit Konan. _Il faut l'aider !  
– Non..._ murmura Zetsu noir. _Tu n'as pas compris..._

Face au regard contrarié de son interlocutrice, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

– _Le Saiya-jin s'affaiblit. Plus longtemps durera cet échange insensé, plus les chances du guerrier s'amenuiseront..._

Comme pour répondre à ses dires, le débit des attaques se réduisit soudain considérablement jusqu'à s'arrêter. Les derniers missiles explosèrent aléatoirement sur ce sol calciné.

Puis le silence reprit ses droits.

Raditz posa un genou et un poing à terre. Sa respiration saccadée trahissait son épuisement avancé.

Face au Saiya-jin abattu se tenaient toujours les six corps de Pain. Tous étaient debout. Tous étaient en forme.

– _Quelle puissance incroyable..._ murmura Pain. _Bien utilisée, elle serait dévastatrice..._

Raditz fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard empli d'impuissance.

– _Imbécile_ , commenta l'impitoyable voix de son prince.

Mais le Saiya-jin accroupi n'en semblait guère préoccupé.

– _Je pourrais aussi vous rejoindre_ , murmura alors Raditz à l'adresse de Pain.  
– _... ?  
– ... L'Akatsuki._

Sa réplique sembla atteindre son adversaire, dont le regard froid se déforma sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais le silence naissant entre les deux combattants fut brisé par le rire rocailleux de Nappa, qui planait sur tout le champ de bataille.

À travers ce ricanement se déversait le plein mépris qu'un vrai Saiya-jin pouvait adresser à ces considérations. Raditz, l'Akatsuki, l'évolution improbable de ces événements ne générait qu'une réaction amusée chez ce pur guerrier – et pas la moindre pour leur prince.

Mais Raditz et Pain, eux, se fixaient paradoxalement avec un regard des plus sérieux, sans doute conscients de l'impact que représentaient ces quelques mots.

– _Réfléchis_ , insista Raditz. _Personne sur ce monde n'égale ma puissance...  
– Tu as raison_, reconnut alors Pain.

Il s'interrompit. Le Saiya-jin voyait les quatre corps face à lui totalement immobiles.

– _C'est pourquoi_ , reprit le chef de l'Akatsuki, _ton pouvoir nous sera particulièrement utile._

Soudain, Raditz sentit le froid contact d'une main contre son torse. Un Pain s'était approché en douce.

Et il commençait à arracher du poitrail du Saiya-jin une chose que ce dernier n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour. Sans même qu'aucune indication ne fût nécessaire, il savait que ce qu'il tentait de retenir avec ses mains représentait tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

C'était son âme.

– _Bien joué, Nagato_ , murmura l'homme masqué. _À présent qu'il est affaibli et toi requinqué, tu devrais pouvoir arracher son âme par la force...  
– Jigokudō va conserver son âme et son corps séparés par Ningendō_, répondit alors Nagato, concentré.

Sa voix résonna à travers les Pain, comme pour s'adresser aux trois Saiya-jin. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête et voyait, aux côtés du Pain qui attendait derrière lui, un visage terrifiant qui devait bien faire la hauteur de deux hommes.

 _* C'est quoi ce truc ?! *_

Sur son front, entre ses deux Rinnegan, était visible le kanji « 王 » (« Roi »).

– _Cette puissance sera le pont vers la paix...  
– P... Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_ murmura Raditz d'une voix paniquée, serrant les dents avec force tandis que ses mains tentaient visiblement de retenir cette âme qui, peu à peu, lui échappait...  
– _Parce que... Ceci est ma justice._

Pain Jigokudō s'approchait à mesure que Pain Ningendō extirpait l'âme du guerrier.

– _Et cette justice ne trouvera ses limites que quand connaîtront la souffrance ceux qui la répandent...  
– Que... Que veux-tu dire ?  
– Vous, Saiya-jin, agissez de la même manière vis à vis de ce monde que les Grandes Nations à l'égard des plus faibles. Je suis le dieu né de cette souffrance. Je suis Pain._

La respiration de Raditz s'accélérait à mesure que semblait approcher cette inéluctable fin.

– _Et alors ?_ reprit le guerrier en difficulté. _Tu crois que me battre te donnera la moindre chance contre Nappa ?!_

Pain ferma les yeux.

– _Laisse-moi rire..._ murmura Raditz. _La souffrance, tu dis... ?_

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, nul n'aurait pu le prédire à ce stade du combat.

La première chose fut que le Saiya-jin tira avec une telle force sur son âme qu'il l'arracha des mains de Pain.

La deuxième chose fut qu'il enchaîna son geste d'un puissant impact, paume ouverte et parallèle au sol, droit dans la pomme d'Adam de celui qui lui faisait directement face, enfonçant cette dernière dans sa gorge et tuant sur le coup le corps de Pain.

Presque simultanément, de son autre main, Raditz envoyait par derrière un puissant rayon d'énergie qui s'enfonça dans le torse de Pain Jigokudō et le transperça totalement.

– _L'enfoiré... !_ murmura l'homme masqué. _Il a tué deux Pain en une action...  
– Mais..._ s'étonna Zetsu blanc. _Je croyais qu'il était épuisé... ?_

Le visage de Konan, particulièrement inquiet, restait tourné en direction de Nagato. Ce dernier semblait totalement absent, concentré à l'extrême dans son combat.

– _TU CROIS ÊTRE LE SEUL À CONNAÎTRE LA SOUFFRANCE ?!_ s'exclama Raditz.

Les six bras du Pain robotisé se transformèrent simultanément en une série de mitrailleuses sophistiquées qui visèrent directement le Saiya-jin tandis que ce dernier leur fonçait droit dessus. Puis des jets d'énergie se déversèrent à un rythme effréné depuis les six bras de leur lanceur. Mais le guerrier s'enfonça aussitôt dans le sol juste avant l'impact. L'instant où il en ressortit, ce fut immédiatement sous le corps robotisé auquel il ne laissa aucune possibilité de réaction.

Les débris de sa victime n'étaient pas encore tombés que Raditz envoyait une série de projections énergétiques droit sur le Pain invocateur, qui eut toutefois le réflexe de faire apparaître l'absorbeur juste devant lui.

 _* J'ai baissé ma garde..._ réalisa Nagato. _Quand il a fait l'action que son partenaire lui avait déconseillée, je le pensais devenu fou... *_

Il serra les dents, concentré et furieux.

 _* Même sa fatigue était feinte... ! *_

– _Le Saiya-jin a totalement retourné la situation_ , murmura Zetsu noir. _Il a compris la faiblesse de Pain...  
– J'ai pas tout pigé_, marmonna Zetsu blanc. _Il stagnait depuis le début du combat... Et là... !  
– Il ne stagnait pas_, répliqua l'homme masqué. _Il observait, il analysait, il préparait..._

Il ne développa toutefois pas, son regard concentré sur Raditz qui fusait droit sur le Pain absorbeur. L'invocateur derrière lui avait perdu ses créatures. Rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter – ou presque.

Alors que l'impact semblait imminent avec sa cible, le Saiya-jin se sentit brutalement dévié de sa trajectoire par l'implacable force de gravité du plus dangereux des corps. Atteint dans son élan, il s'écrasa au sol mais leva aussitôt sa main en direction de l'auteur de cette attaque, envoyant un nouveau jet d'énergie tout en se jetant lui-même droit sur l'invocateur.

Celui-ci parvint à échapper au premier assaut en se baissant, mais la vivacité du guerrier était trop importante pour lui. Le coup de genou qu'il plaça immédiatement après devenait totalement inesquivable, et la baisse de coordination des corps liée à leur plus faible nombre en était la cause. L'impact fut d'une telle violence que le corps se retrouva propulsé sur des centaines de mètres, son vol plané accompagné d'un bruit sourd tandis que se répandait sur son chemin, à même ce sol ravagé par la violence, un amas de chair et de sang.

Quant au Pain maîtrisant la gravité, il avait esquivé d'extrême justesse l'offensive lointaine de Raditz par un bond explosif. Mais ce dernier fusait à présent dans sa direction, bien décidé à l'achever avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau utiliser de technique...

Arrivant à sa hauteur, il fut soudain attrapé par des mains extérieures. Il s'agissait du Pain absorbeur qui, dans une tentative devenue folle, lui drainait son énergie.

Raditz l'arracha de son corps en l'attrapant au visage, qu'il plaqua alors au sol avec une telle puissance que celui-ci se fissura. Lorsqu'il releva la tête ensanglantée de l'avant-dernier Pain, observant ses yeux meurtris par-delà un nez brisé et une série de dents fissurées, Raditz n'attendit pas et lui enfonça son poing en pleine poitrine, de laquelle il arracha brutalement son cœur.

Puis il laissa tomber ce corps sans vie et tourna son regard droit vers l'ultime Pain. Cette fraction de seconde qui précédait la dernière confrontation vit jaillir quelque chose de nouveau...

Durant cet infime échange, les deux adversaires se sentirent étrangement liés, comme si, par-delà l'espace et le temps, leurs âmes ne nécessitaient plus de mots, ni même de coups, pour se comprendre...

Ce qui liait ces deux êtres était la souffrance.

Puis, dans une simultanéité digne de la coordination des Pain, les plus grands adversaires de ce monde se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre.

– _Euh..._ commenta Zetsu blanc. _C'est la merde, là, non ?  
– Le Saiya-jin est épuisé..._ tempéra Zetsu noir. _Pour de vrai, cette fois..._

Au même moment, Raditz, trop concentré par cet ultime assaut et soucieux d'en finir au plus vite, esquivait à la volée la chose noire que lui lançait Pain, voyant là un autre de ces dangereux bâtons noirs.

Mais il n'en était rien.

– _Et Pain n'a pas encore dévoilé son plus puissant atout..._ poursuivi l'être de ténèbres tandis que le concerné joignait ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

 _CHIBAKU TENSEI_

Le Saiya-jin sentit soudain son corps s'étirer, comme si une incroyable force invisible le happait en arrière, comme si ses pieds étendus derrière lui devenaient soudain beaucoup plus lourds que sa tête.

Surpris, il tourna cette dernière vers la sphère noire lévitant juste dans son dos et qui semblait briller. Le sol en dessous se fissurait, se dérobait et s'envolait littéralement, attiré par son inexplicable gravitation.

Raditz tourna de nouveau le visage vers Pain et se prit aussitôt un rocher éjecté du sol en pleine face. En dépit de la surprise, l'impact ne le blessa guère mais le fit légèrement reculer vers cette terrifiante sphère, augmentant d'autant plus son influence néfaste.

Le Saiya-jin serrait les dents en même temps que Pain.

– _Mon enfance..._ murmura alors le guerrier. _Ma vie... Mon peuple... Ma planète..._

Il avança légèrement, mais de véritables pans de terrain aussi épais que des collines s'arrachaient maintenant de ce sol totalement défiguré.

– _J'AI TOUT PERDU !_

Epuisé, incapable de s'extirper de cette implacable gravité à laquelle rien ne semblait pouvoir résister, Raditz donnait tout ce qu'il restait de sa puissance pour faire du surplace dans cet air qui était devenu aussi lourd que du plomb.

– _QUE SAIS-TU DE MA SOUFFRANCE, PAIN ?!_ hurla-t-il enfin, ses yeux guerriers directement pointés sur les Rinnegan de l'être dont les bras levés vers les cieux accompagnaient le mouvement de la terre qui perdait ses repères.

L'astre naissant était visible depuis le lointain village d'Ame, duquel chacun des habitants observait avec ébahissement ce phénomène qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

L'ultime technique de leur dieu sublimait chaque âme de ces terres ravagées par les guerres dont le Saiya-jin en expiait symboliquement les terribles pêchés. C'était là le châtiment divin promis par Pain.

Ceux de l'Akatsuki qui entouraient Nagato observaient également avec un silence religieux la plus belle création qu'aucun ninja n'aurait jamais su produire.

Car Nagato n'avait plus rien d'un simple Shinobi. Et il le démontrait à travers ce combat envahi de démesure.

Il s'agissait là l'oeuvre de l'héritier du Rikudō Sennin qui se créait sous l'œil protecteur de la Lune.

Le silence des hommes fut soudain brisé par une exclamation de surprise de l'homme masqué.

– _Que se passe-t-il ?_ interrogea alors Zetsu noir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tobi.

– _Le Saiya-jin..._ murmura-t-il alors, d'une voix presque éteinte.

Tous voyaient le petit point noir qui se faisait peu à peu emporter par l'implacable technique de Pain. Mais aucun n'avait vu le détail impensable que le Sharingan de l'homme masqué relevait.

– _Il... pleure..._


	90. La Plaine du Déclin

Naruto et Jiraiya évoluaient dans une série de galeries anciennes. Une boule au ventre accompagnait le jeune garçon, que la seule vue des armures immobiles positionnées dans les couloirs ravivait de plus belle.

Étonnamment, le Saiya-jin laissait totalement intact ce château qu'il avait pris pour résidence, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la ville détruite autour et, plus globalement, l'état du monde entier.

On sentait là l'écart entre l'ordre d'extermination du guerrier et ses goûts personnels de confort. À cette pensée, Naruto serra les dents. Mais le jeune ninja gardait toutefois en tête sa propre mission.

Ils devaient retrouver cette Tsunade, la troisième des Sannin. Et ils n'en avaient jamais été aussi proches...

* * *

La plaine voisine d'Ame avait brutalement changé depuis le début du combat qui s'était déroulé entre Pain et Raditz. Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de l'incroyable bouleversement surnaturel duquel elle était devenue la source...

Des crevasses aussi grandes que des montagnes parsemaient ce sol malmené par la violence, à tel point que les cartographes devraient visiblement revoir leurs copies de la contrée. La cité proche semblait avoir été épargnée, mais de peu. Une partie de son lac avait d'ailleurs été absorbée.

Et toute cette eau, toutes ces roches arrachées à la terre s'étaient réunies en un seul et même astre, immense, dominant totalement la région par sa taille qui n'avait rien de proche de toute construction humaine. Une ville entière aurait pu être construite sur sa surface.

Le silence qui imprégnait ces milliers d'hectares faisait suite à la plus sourde violence jamais déchaînée sur ce monde depuis que furent consolidées ses plus grandes nations. Le colossal astre divin lévitant au dessus de la planète semblait en toucher les cieux, comme pour se rapprocher de la Lune dont il était la plus belle copie.

Et tous, à des lieues à la ronde, pouvaient à présent admirer la majesté de cette création qui dépassait même l'imaginaire des esprits.

Ce n'était pas là le fruit d'un combat d'hommes, de ninjas ou même de monstres. Il s'agissait bien de quelque chose transcendant ces concepts.

Certains oiseaux, paniqués par ce déluge de matière, perturbés par cette abstruse gravité qui s'opposait à celle qu'ils avaient toujours connue, volaient à présent en direction de cet astre nouveau-né, à une altitude telle qu'un œil normal au niveau de la terre n'en devinait qu'une multitude de tâches noires approchant l'immense sphère.

Et ils se mêlaient peu à peu à ces résidus d'eau et de poussière mélangés, extirpés de la terre et entourant ce nouveau globe à la manière de nuages, donnant d'autant plus le vertige à ceux qui, depuis la ville, tentaient d'en distinguer le haut du bas, ou tout simplement la signification.

Soudain brilla dans l'obscurité l'un des pôles de ce monde juvénile, illuminé par le Soleil levant qui pourtant n'éclairerait la plaine d'Ame qu'après un long moment.

La lumière qui baignait l'astre ultime du possesseur du Rinnegan était observée en silence par ceux qui, depuis l'arbre de papier abritant son auteur, avaient été témoins de ce combat qui mériterait d'être conté dans les prochains millénaires.

– _Tu n'avais pas besoin de la faire aussi grande_ , indiqua sombrement Konan.  
– _C'est le Saiya-jin... que j'affronte..._ précisa Nagato. _Pas question de me retenir._

Zetsu et Tobi gardaient leurs regards concentrés sur la sphère derrière laquelle brillait le satellite de ce monde, mais leur concentration restait focalisée sur les paroles du possesseur du Rinnegan.

– _Et puis..._ reprit ce dernier. _Comparé à la Lune soi-disant créée par le Rikudō Sennin... C'est pas grand chose..._

Sa respiration saccadée, ses yeux à demi-clos et le sang coulant de son nez trahissaient l'état de fatigue extrême dans lequel cette technique suprême l'avait plongé.

– _En tout cas..._ acheva-t-il alors. _J'ai pu le vaincre avec ça._

À cet instant, le regard de Zetsu blanc se fronça.

– _On est sûr de ça ?_ chuchota-t-il alors à son colocataire corporel.  
– _... ?  
– On dirait vraiment la Lune..._

– Et s'il se transformait en singe géant ?  
– Ōzaru...

corrigea Zetsu noir. _Il ne se transformera pas.  
– Comment le sais-tu ?  
– Parce qu'Itachi a tranché sa queue...  
– Elle a peut-être repoussé !  
– Non... Pas chez un Saiya-jin mature.  
– Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
– ..._

Néanmoins, le doute subsistait. Et le dernier des Pain restait devant l'astre illuminé par l'aube, attendant dans l'humble silence du monde, laissant filer le temps, lequel serait l'unique confirmation de la fin.

– _Dieu._

Depuis le village d'Ame, la petite fille sauvée par Pain venait de briser le silence, son doigt pointé droit vers l'astre qui dominait les cieux.

Elle semblait totalement subjuguée, au même titre que tous les habitants. Certains étaient même montés en haut des buildings encore debout, désireux de s'approcher au plus près de cette parfaite sphère que rien dans la nature ne savait égaler.

– _Alors c'était vrai..._ murmura un homme dont la bouche recouverte d'une fine moustache restait partiellement ouverte de stupéfaction. _Pain... est un vrai dieu._

Les murmures des voix des habitants d'Ame se répandaient peu à peu à travers les ruelles que les premiers rayons du Soleil atteignaient enfin.

Un jour nouveau se levait-il sur le monde Shinobi ?  
La menace Saiya-jin avait-elle été éradiquée par Pain ?

Cet éclat de gaieté naissant ne leur fit pas réaliser un détail que les Rinnegan de Pain observaient silencieusement : une fissure était apparue sur l'astre...

Le temps que le son se propageât à travers l'air, l'infime onde de choc atteignit rapidement les oreilles de tous. Mais cela ne parvint pas à supprimer la joie qui s'emparait des cœurs.

Les oiseaux, quant à eux, venaient d'engager un vol frénétique, quittant la sphère pour s'éloigner au milieu des nuages...

Depuis l'arbre de papier, l'homme masqué fronçait les sourcils, observant une nouvelle infime vibration parcourir l'astre. Elle fut de nouveau suivie quelques secondes plus tard par un son grave, plus puissant que le précédent...

Cette fois, des sourires disparurent dans la ville d'Ame et des visages se levèrent avec gravité.

Le nouveau tremblement qui parcourut la sphère lui fit clairement perdre de sa superbe, ravageant sa surface presque lisse. L'onde de choc associée fut cette fois suffisamment puissante pour faire taire les plus optimistes.

Au même moment, l'astre palpitait une nouvelle fois, ouvrant, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, suffisamment ses fissures pour y laisser s'échapper un éclat de lumière qui s'imposa même sur la lumière du matin, tel un éclair dont le tonnerre assourdissant ne manqua pas de réveiller les éventuels fous qui auraient su trouver le sommeil après une telle nuit.

Et l'évidence s'imposa.

– _Il est... !_ murmura l'homme masqué. _Il est... toujours en vie... ?_

Pain fronça les sourcils et s'éleva dans les airs au moment où l'astre se trouvait une fois de plus défiguré, par une puissance telle que l'onde de choc qui suivit balaya les hommes sur des kilomètres.

Au sommet de l'incroyable amas, par-delà les nuages, bien au dessus des nuées d'oiseaux qui s'enfuyaient au loin, il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de vie. L'eau qui s'était mêlée à la terre avait déjà eu le temps de geler, au sommet de la plus grande merveille du monde, témoignant sobrement des conditions extrêmes liées à l'altitude.

Et pourtant, un infime mouvement s'était produit.

Une main était étendue sur ces roches, reliée à un corps qui s'enfonçait dans une des innombrables fissures de ce nouveau sol. Ses doigts bougeaient, signe d'une vitalité toujours présente.

Soudain, dans une infime contraction, Raditz s'arracha violemment de la terre et resta étendu sur l'astre. Sa respiration saccadée couvrait les bruits de son Scouter partiellement détruit, mais toujours en état de marche.

– _Raditz ? T'es mort ?_

À en juger par l'état du Saiya-jin étendu sur sa longue crinière en position fœtale, il aurait été difficile de répondre de façon certaine à cette question. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau semblait en piteux état sous son armure totalement laminée par la pression excessive de la roche soumise une gravité extrême et chacun de ses souffles pouvait être le dernier qu'il s'autorisait...

Mais Raditz était toujours en vie.

– _Bordel_ , reprit Nappa. _Fait chier. T'avais beau être faible, je...  
– Nappa_, coupa Raditz.

Il y eut un silence.

– _Putain, dépêche-toi de répondre la prochaine fois ! J'étais sur le point de te déclarer ma flamme !_

À sa remarque étonnante, Raditz ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Mais la douleur le rattrapa aussitôt et transforma sa réaction en une série de toussotements rauques.

– _Bon sang..._ marmonna le Saiya-jin. _Il m'a pas loupé, sur ce coup...  
– J'entends ça_, réagit son partenaire. _T'as l'air d'avoir pris si cher que tu vas sûrement dépasser les 2000 unités quand tu retrouveras tes forces !  
– Hum... Peut-être..._

Il se plaça péniblement sur les genoux et reprit son souffle. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, bien que toujours épuisé.

– _Mais avant ça... Je dois l'achever... Pain...  
– Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure..._ intervint alors la voix de son prince avec reproche.

Raditz serra les dents. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi, c'était facile pour lui de l'accuser de tarder quand on était bien au chaud dans sa navette.  
Il se garda toutefois bien d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'agissait de Vegeta, et même pour Raditz, ce n'était pas un tendre. Et puis, à ses yeux, rester au chaud dans un vaisseau ou affronter les plus puissants ninjas revenait approximativement au même.

– _Les pouvoirs de Pain, hein..._ grommela alors Raditz, songeur. _En plus du type qui absorbe l'énergie, y'en a un qui invoque des créatures cheloues... Le troisième est capable de transformer son corps en plein de trucs. Un autre ramène à la vie. Le cinquième, j'ai pas trop compris, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il peut arracher l'âme. Et le plus dangereux maîtrise la gravité.  
– Maîtriser la gravité, dis-tu ?_ répéta Vegeta.  
– _Ouais, et à l'instant, il vient de créer une sphère aussi grosse qu'une chaîne de montagnes.  
– Euh_, réagit Nappa, visiblement inquiet pour la santé mentale de leur partenaire, _c'est vraiment possible de faire ça avec son Ki, Vegeta ?  
– Théoriquement, oui_, répliqua Vegeta. _Mais pour un Ki normal, il en faudrait des quantités tellement extrêmes que si l'adversaire de Raditz en était capable, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à l'achever avant.  
– Ah...  
– Raditz..._ reprit alors Vegeta. _Décris-moi ses yeux._

Le Basse Classe ne put retenir une réaction de surprise suite à la question inattendue de son prince. Il pointait précisément du doigt le plus grand mystère de Pain, sans même qu'aucun indice allant dans ce sens n'échappât à Raditz.

– _Comment... Comment tu sais pour ses... ?  
– Est-ce qu'ils sont blancs ?_

Le fils de Baddack s'interrompit suite à cette précision de Vegeta. Sa première question lui avait pourtant donné l'impression que son tout-puissant chef devinait quelque chose sur Pain...

– _Blancs ? Euh... Non..._

Une image s'imposa soudain dans son esprit. Il existait bien des individus sur ce monde qui possédaient de tels iris, à Konoha. Certes, ils étaient plus forts que la moyenne des ninjas, mais rien qui ne pût justifier l'intérêt du grand Vegeta.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le confort d'y réfléchir davantage, car déjà atterrissait devant lui le dernier des Pain.

Raditz se releva aussitôt et fixa cet individu en silence.

– _Je n'imaginais pas que tu serais si fort_ , déclara presque respectueusement l'auto-proclamé dieu, _Saiya-jin._  
– _Je te retourne le compliment_ , admit Raditz avec un sourire farouche.

Quelque part, il reconnaissait en ce Pain un vrai rival. Et cette idée l'avait motivé comme jamais.  
Habitué à combattre pour détruire, il en avait oublié le plaisir de la vraie résistance, celle qui ébranle les émotions, celle qui rend plus fort.

Raditz avait enfin connu l'effet indescriptible du lien qui pouvait unir des êtres, aussi ennemis fussent-ils, à travers la confrontation. Quant à Pain, pour la première fois de son existence, il avait goutté à cette sensation jadis décrite par son ancien maître, celle qui tenait de l'ordre du mythe, lorsque deux Shinobi d'exception se rencontraient.

Mais cette fois, le combat n'opposait pas deux ninjas. Car Pain s'était autant séparé de ce concept que ne l'était le Saiya-jin qui avait envahi ce monde.

Entre les deux, le sol se fissura une nouvelle fois, marquant le signal du retour à la confrontation des deux adversaires qui se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leur rythme avait considérablement diminué, mais la rage qu'ils plaçaient dans cette ultime confrontation était plus intense que jamais.

Raditz tenta un coup direct, mais Pain parvint à esquiver. Le Saiya-jin réalisait que son organisme avait été soumis à une telle épreuve que la coordination de ses mouvements en patissait, là où les yeux perçants de son adversaire ne perdaient rien de leur acuité.

 _SHINRA TENSEI_

Le Saiya-jin se retrouva balayé sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, effectuant une série de roulades involontaires à même ce sol aérien. L'épuisement le força à se concentrer pour retrouver ses appuis qu'il utilisa aussitôt afin de se propulser de nouveau vers son adversaire, contre lequel il envoya en même temps une projection de Ki.

Surpris par ce regain de vivacité, Pain parvint toutefois à esquiver cet assaut d'un bond lattéral associé à un abaissement, mais il ne put enchaîner suffisamment rapidement pour éviter la frappe du Saiya-jin qui l'atteignit en pleine face.

Raditz ressentit alors clairement le visage de sa cible se marteler sous l'impact et le corps être projeté à distance, tel un pantin, sans doute de la même manière que lui-même venait d'être éjecté par sa technique. Mais même si ce coup aurait été considéré comme surpuissant du point de vue d'un ninja, le guerrier réalisait qu'il avait perdu énormément de sa puissance.

Et voir le corps de Pain bouger au loin confirma ce fait au Saiya-jin qui fronça les sourcils. Il devait absolument terminer ce combat, et vite.

Il se jeta de nouveau sur son ennemi, toujours à terre. Il ressentait presque de la difficulté à voler, chose particulièrement inquiétante pour quelque chose d'aussi basique. Perturbé, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un bâton noir propulsé droit sur lui, et qui s'enfonça dans son ventre.

Raditz s'écroula par terre sous la douleur, son flux énergétique déjà affaibli et soudain perturbé par ces stigmates liés à l'âme de Pain.

– _Enfoiré..._ murmura-t-il, reprenant son souffle sur ses genoux.

Il arracha le bâton qu'il brisa en deux sans effort. Et tandis qu'il l'empoignait en main, il réalisa quelque chose.

Si le bâton était cassable, la matière qui le composait semblait totalement incompressible. Impossible pour lui de tenter d'écraser ces bâtons sur la longueur.

C'était donc la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair. Ce n'était pas lié à une solidité extrême, mais à la nature de ce matériau unique et à l'angle de ses attaques.

Raditz cracha par terre, de fatigue et de frustration, réalisant que même à ce stade du combat, il tenait en main une nouvelle preuve du pouvoir insondable de celui qui s'auto-proclamait dieu, et à qui tout semblait donner raison.

Il se releva péniblement et poursuivit sa course en direction de Pain. Il pouvait encore voler, mais sa crainte renouvelée par le bâton noir renforçait sa prudence à son paroxysme. Même si c'était négligeable, il ne voulait pas gaspiller son énergie.

Alors il courrait, tel un ninja, vers son adversaire toujours à terre, qui se contentait de le fixer, appuyé sur une main, l'autre tendue vers lui.

Et Raditz comprit – trop tard – qu'il le visait d'un autre de ses bâtons noirs. Et, une nouvelle fois, Pain utilisa sa technique de gravité, propulsant son arme droit vers son crâne.

Incapable d'esquiver dans son état, aussi bien physique que mental, Raditz se protégea de ses membres antérieurs. Et le bâton noir se planta dans son avant-bras droit, arrachant un cri étouffé de douleur chez son propriétaire.

Il ressentit de nouveau le terrible lien qui semblait puiser dans son âme ses plus sombres émotions. L'état d'esprit dans lequel s'était trouvé Raditz peu avant s'évanouissait totalement, ne laissant plus place qu'à une douleur indescriptible qui faisait hurler chaque cellule de son corps jusque dans les profondeurs de son être. Tout en lui était souffrance. Il ne voulait plus que mourir...

Et pourtant, quelque chose en lui résistait. L'enfant qui sommeillait dans son Inconscient refusait cette défaite. Parce qu'il était Raditz.

Et Raditz était fort. Peu lui importaient sa naissance ou les réalités de son peuple. Tout cela n'était rien. Parce qu'il avait un rêve.

Il voulait être reconnu. Il ne désirait que voir son existence enfin placée à sa juste valeur, celle de son mérite, celle de son être.

Et plus que tout : il voulait s'extraire de ce sentiment d'injustice qui l'avait tiraillé chaque seconde de son existence, comme si celle-ci n'était pas acceptée par l'Univers. Mais il allait lui montrer, à l'Univers, qui il était vraiment.

Et il allait le montrer au reste de son peuple, témoin de sa bataille.

Il était Raditz, et c'était son combat. Il n'allait pas le perdre.

Et même si tous ses muscles semblaient détachés de son corps, sa volonté, elle, fusionnait avec tout ce qui le définissait.

Alors, en dépit de l'horreur, il se releva, face au dernier des Pain, étendu devant lui. Son corps, épris de tremblements, effectua son premier pas sur l'astre divin qui culminait sur ce monde.

Le sol tremblait et se fissurait sous ses pieds. L'ultime œuvre du plus puissant des ninjas était sur le déclin. Sa gravité s'était dissipée, laissant ce corps solide se disloquer lentement dans les cieux desquels il tomberait inéluctablement.

Mais en attendant, Raditz effectua un nouveau pas. Puis, insensible aux grondements menaçants des roches surplombant les nuages, il en effectua un troisième.

Sa vue était trouble. Il se savait lié aux Rinnegan. Mais le dernier des Pain était devant lui. Alors, propulsé par sa volonté, il effectua un pas supplémentaire.

– _Je n'arrive pas à y croire..._ murmura alors son opposant à terre. _Même sans connaître mon secret..._

Raditz avança encore, s'approchant toujours plus de sa cible.

– _Même le pouvoir des Six Chemins n'a pas su te terrasser..._ poursuivit Pain.

Raditz posa une nouvelle fois un pied devant l'autre.

– _Mais..._ reprit le chef de l'Akatsuki. _Il existe..._

Le Saiya-jin avait effectué son dernier pas. Et il tomba à genoux, juste devant lui. Pain le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– _... un Septième Chemin... !_

Raditz attrapa alors Pain par le cou et le souleva de son bras. Sa force avait tellement faibli qu'il devait concentrer dans son poing libre de quoi l'éradiquer en un coup. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Ce dernier, incapable de se mouvoir, étranglé par une poigne incroyable, parvint seulement à tendre sa main et la poser contre la poitrine du guerrier.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une différence de force colossale. Pourtant, en dépit de sa souffrance, en dépit de sa faiblesse, Pain gardait dans son regard cette forme de confiance mélancolique.

C'était comme si, incapable de vaincre cet adversaire qui le surpassait même dans le crépuscule de la plus terrible bataille du siècle, ses desseins restaient intacts.

Car l'objectif de Pain était atteint.

– _À présent_ , reprit alors d'une voix aussi éteinte que menaçante le plus puissant des Shinobi, _je t'arrache tout ce qu'il te reste._

Raditz ouvrit grand les yeux d'horreur en réalisant que ce contact qui les liait dépassait leurs corps, leurs cœurs et leurs esprits.

 _TAMASHῙ NO SUITAI_

Ce lien transcendait leurs âmes.

– _Quelle est cette technique ?_ s'exclama alors Konan. _Nagato, qu'as-tu fait ?!_

L'homme masqué resta silencieux. Même Zetsu blanc ne réagit pas, cette fois.

– _Le déclin des âmes_ , répondit alors Nagato.

Sa voix se répercuta sur le dernier corps de Pain, face à Raditz.

– _Que... Que m'as-tu fait ?_ murmura Raditz d'une voix paniquée, conscient que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit en lui.  
– _Je... t'ai... fait... connaître..._ murmura Pain.

Son visage se déforma en un sourire.

– _... la souffrance._

Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Raditz fut d'entendre la réaction estomaquée du prince des Saiya-jin en personne.

– _Impossible..._ murmura Vegeta. _Je le savais...  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ s'étonna Nappa.  
– _Cette technique... Elle est issue du seul peuple ayant historiquement su rivaliser avec nous, Saiya-jin..._

Le bras de Raditz qui maintenait toujours Pain en l'air semblait trembler d'horreur.

– _... Les Ōtsutsuki_ , poursuivit Vegeta dans un murmure effaré.

Ses paroles résonnèrent à travers le grondement de la terre qui se fissurait par-delà les nuages, s'écrasant dans une fausse lenteur à travers les cieux jusque sur le sol de ce monde.

– _Que m'a-t-il fait ?!_ insista alors Raditz, au bord de la folie.  
– _Le plus grand supplice qu'un Saiya-jin puisse connaître..._ répondit Vegeta. _Un châtiment qui engendre le déclin simultané des deux âmes liées..._

Raditz resta un moment coi.

 _Comme... Un vieillissement accéléré ?_ demanda alors Nappa d'un ton bourru.

L'absence de réponse de Vegeta sonna comme une confirmation dans l'esprit de Raditz, qui avala difficilement sa salive.

– _Comment... Comment j'annule ce maléfice ?!  
– Tu dois tuer son auteur._

Retrouvant une vigueur insoupçonnée, Raditz parvint à frapper à pleine puissance le corps inerte du dernier des Pain. Il sentit son crâne se broyer sous son poing.

Mais il ne sentit rien d'autre. Il était encore mystiquement lié à lui.

– _Merde, ça marche pas !_ paniqua-t-il. _Pourtant, je les ai tous tués !_

Il y eut un silence.

– _Visiblement, non_ , répliqua alors Vegeta d'une voix dure.

L'horrible réalité s'imposa brutalement aux yeux de Raditz. Il devait rester un Pain.

– _J'ai combien de temps ?_ demanda Raditz.  
– _Au mieux... Quelques mois._

Inquiet, il appuya sur son Scouter afin d'augmenter la distance de détection. Mais la ville proche était composée d'un trop grand nombre de civils. Chaque point, même de 5 unités ou moins, pouvait être Pain...

– _Bon sang !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Y'en a trop !  
– Bute-les tous_, suggéra abruptement Nappa.

L'idée, aussi grossière fût-elle, n'était pas absurde. Après tout, Raditz ne devait pas trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin il devait la détruire.

Mais son Scouter s'agita soudain. Un niveau de puissance conséquent se tenait juste à côté de lui.

C'était l'homme masqué.

– _Yo._

Le Scouter affichait cette fois 412 unités. Dans son état actuel, Raditz ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle confrontation.

Alors, il comprit le seul choix qui lui restait. Et il s'envola.

Il fuyait. Il fuyait pour sa vie, ou ce qu'il en restait.

Il devait se cacher. Il devait récupérer.  
Même s'il savait qu'il ne deviendrait cette fois pas plus fort.  
Pire : il allait devoir lutter contre le déclin de ses forces.  
Plus le temps passerait, plus il s'affaiblirait.  
Il deviendrait accessible pour les plus puissants ninjas.  
Puis il serait la cible même des moins forts.  
Et il se ferait si faible qu'il passerait tout en bas de la chaîne alimentaire.  
Enfin, s'il résistait à tout cela, le temps l'emporterait...

Il n'avait qu'un espoir : tuer l'ultime Pain.  
Et il ne voyait aucun moyen de le trouver...

– _Drôle de conclusion..._ fit remarquer Zetsu blanc tandis que s'écroulaient au loin les restes de l'astre divin. _On peut considérer ce match comme nul... ?_

L'espace sembla soudain se distordre tandis qu'apparaissait à ses côtés l'homme masqué.

– _Après la Vallée de la Fin..._ murmura ce dernier d'une voix pensive.  
– _... La Plaine du Déclin..._ conclut Zetsu noir.

* * *

– _Jiraiya-sensei_ , murmura Naruto. _Vous voyez cette femme, là-bas ?_

Les deux Shinobi étaient arrivés dans une grande pièce aux sculptures dorées. Visiblement, l'hôte des lieux avait des goûts de luxe, car le lit au centre de cette pièce était supporté par des pieds en or, eux-même posés sur un sol de marbre qui en renforçait l'éclat.

Mais en dépit de cette beauté qui faisait jadis toute la grandeur de cette ville touristique désormais en ruines, les attentions du Sannin et du Genin était focalisée sur la femme qui reposait sur le lit.

– _Tsunade... !_ exprima Jiraiya dans un souffle.

Elle ne semblait pas les avoir repérés, ou plus précisément, elle était dans l'incapacité de le leur faire savoir.

Car une fois à proximité de son alter-égo, Jiraiya put sentir son souffle rauque.

– _Elle est droguée..._ comprit le Sannin. _Le Saiya-jin a dû retourner une de ses armes contre elle..._

Les yeux de Tsunade se tournèrent vers son ancien partenaire.

– _Ji...rai...ya..._ articula-t-elle péniblement. _Je...  
– Garde tes forces, Tsunade_, coupa l'homme. _On va te sortir de là.  
– Ça va être compliqué_, fit remarquer Naruto. _J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle puisse mieux marcher que vous, dans son état..._

Son regard croisa celui de son maître.

– _Et comptez pas sur moi pour vous porter tous les deux !_ ajouta-t-il aussitôt.  
– _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , répliqua Jiraiya. _Mon crapaud nous a suivis._

Effectivement, le petit batracien entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Vue de l'extérieur, la scène aurait pu ressembler à un étrange conte de fée, qui prit toutefois d'étranges proportions lorsque le crapaud avala tout cru la princesse.

Naruto et Jiraiya entrèrent à leur tour dans le ventre de l'animal, retrouvant Tsunade, dont l'esprit embrumé restait visiblement suffisamment conscient.

Et tandis que le crapaud bondissait, s'enfuyant loin du repère de l'envahisseur, la Sannin tenta d'intervenir.

– _Le... Sai... ya... jin...  
– Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait..._ grogna Jiraiya, des larmes de rage se mêlant aux motifs parsemant son visage. _Il... le regrettera..._

Tsunade reprit sa respiration, bien décidée cette fois à finir sa future phrase.

– _Je... suis... enceinte..._


	91. La chasse est ouverte !

– _Naruto..._

La cage était familière aux yeux du ninja. Ses immenses barreaux comprimaient une haine qu'ils ne savaient totalement contenir.

Scintillant dans les ténèbres de cette prison impérieuse s'imposait une pupille animée par une rage ancestrale. Cet unique regard sauvage avait jadis suffi à renverser d'effroi des armées tout entières.

Pourtant, le jeune garçon restait face à la Bête, l'observant d'une expression indescriptible. Il semblait pensif...

– _Cette haine que tu développes..._ reprit alors le fauve millénaire. _Je la connais..._

Le monstre poussa un simple soupir qui s'apparentait à un grognement menaçant.

– _Je m'en nourris..._

Une série de dents acérées, chacune plus grande qu'un homme adulte, s'étirèrent soudain dans les ténèbres, dévoilant davantage la face terrifiante du monstre légendaire.

– _Tu résistes... En vain..._

Neuf titanesques queues dansaient lentement, perçant l'obscurité dans un rythme aussi inquiétant qu'envoûtant.

– _Nul ne connaît mieux la haine que moi..._

Un seul des pas de la géante entité sembla suffire à faire totalement trembler la terre.

– _Tôt ou tard, tu sombreras..._

La silhouette de l'immense Renard s'imposa à travers les barreaux qui le retenaient.

Le regard du ninja se fronça.

– _Laisse-moi dormir, Kyūbi... !_

Le silence qui s'abattit rivalisa de brutalité avec les rugissements tus du démon.

– _... J'attendrai..._ murmura alors le Bijū dans un rictus tandis que se refermait l'obscurité sur sa pupille dilatée.

* * *

Naruto était inconscient, face à Jiraiya, lequel l'observait, le visage grave.

L'ermite se tenait sur ses genoux, un exploit dont il n'avait pas été capable depuis plusieurs mois. Peu à peu, il retrouvait la mobilité de son corps, grâce aux bons soins de celle qu'il avait sauvée de l'emprise particulièrement néfaste du Saiya-jin.

Mais Tsunade se tenait en retrait. Depuis des jours, les seuls mots qu'elle avait prononcés étaient des consignes adressées à Naruto sur les plantes qu'elle recherchait au dehors, ou des précisions sur ses remèdes durant ses injections et autres massages destinés à son partenaire blessé.

Du reste, elle s'était murée dans un silence concentré, utilisant chaque fraction de son temps à l'étude ou la préparations d'huiles essentielles. Mais Jiraiya le savait : cette occupation n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'éviter de penser. Et il ne pouvait lui en blâmer...

Pourtant, l'ermite n'avait pas manqué d'observer un voile d'intérêt la traverser, à l'instant même où, pour la première fois, Naruto était parvenu à faire apparaître un Rasengan véloce. Mais, tout comme la technique n'avait pu être maintenue par son propriétaire, car beaucoup trop complexe, l'expression de Tsunade s'était aussitôt assombrie.

– _Ce gamin est ridicule_ , déclara-t-elle alors.  
– _Je te demande pardon ?_ s'étonna Jiraiya en fronçant les sourcils.  
– _Pourquoi lui avoir enseigné une telle technique ? Tu ne devrais pas nourrir ses espoirs insensés..._

L'homme resta sans voix, incapable de répliquer dans l'immédiat.

– _Regarde-le_ , reprit-elle avec mépris, _à vouloir ressembler à ton ancien élève. Si ça continue, il va suivre exactement son chemin.  
– Et quel est le problème ?_ répliqua Jiraiya en fronçant les sourcils.  
– _Le problème, c'est que les Hokage qu'il admire tant ont tous connu le même destin. Mon grand-père, notre maître, ton élève... Et ceux qui veulent les suivre, comme ce gamin, n'échappent pas à la règle. Tu le pousses au suicide._

L'ermite jeta un coup d'œil au corps endormi de son élève. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– _Tu te trompes... J'ai bon espoir que...  
– L'espoir ?! Comment peux-tu prononcer un tel mot ?_

Tsunade se mit à faire les cent pas.

– _Parce que..._ répondit Jiraiya. _Nous sommes là._

La femme lâcha un rictus méprisant.

– _Ne me fais pas rire... Orochimaru avait raison..._

– Partir était la seule solution.

L'expression de Jiraiya s'endurcit.

– _Ce lâche..._ murmura-t-il. _S'il était resté, à nous trois, nous aurions pu changer ce monde._

Soudain, sans prévenir, Tsunade attrapa l'ermite par le col et le souleva du sol avec une facilité qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Cette attitude, aussi incohérente fût-elle vis à vis des soins qu'elle lui prodiguait jusqu'alors, restait toutefois assurément prise au sérieux par son partenaire de jeunesse.

– _Tu ne comprends donc pas ? ..._ chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante dans son oreille. _RADITZ EST INVULNERABLE !_

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un profond silence qui s'abattit au cœur du crapaud.

– _C'est..._ murmura alors Jiraiya d'une petite voix étouffée. _C'est la première fois que tu l'évoques, depuis..._

Tsunade le reposa à terre, avec une délicatesse aussi bienvenue qu'inattendue. Ses mains tremblaient, sa vue était trouble, brouillée par les larmes qui venaient brutalement de s'imposer dans ses glandes lacrymales. Elle pleurait, relâchant une tension qu'elle avait conservée en elle anormalement longtemps.

– _Je..._ prononça-t-elle, dans un sanglot. _Je... Je me dégoûte, Jiraiya !_

Totalement recroquevillée, la légendaire Kunoichi ressemblait à présent à une petite fille blessée au plus profond de son être – ce qu'elle était, présentement.

– _Je suis pitoyable... Je...  
– Arrête-toi là._

Le ton de Jiraiya était devenu soudainement bien plus autoritaire.

– _Prétendre imaginer ce que tu as vécu serait faux_ , admit-il d'une voix grave, presque solennelle. _Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Cette ère impitoyable a brisé même les plus grands Shinobi, et nous n'y avons pas échappé._

Il marqua une pause, laissant s'imposer un silence respectueux seulement perturbé par les pleurs de sa partenaire.

 _– Tu disais qu'Orochimaru avait eu raison_ , fit alors Jiraiya. _Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Pour une fois, je dois l'admettre, il a mieux agi que moi... T'ai-je dit ce que ma confrontation avec Raditz m'a fait ?_

 _– ..._

 _– Oh, bien sûr, il a bien amoché mon corps..._ poursuivit le Sannin d'une petite voix pensive. _Mais plus que tout, il a détruit mon âme._

 _– ..._

 _– Je ne prétendrai jamais savoir ce que tu ressens_ , reprit l'ermite. _Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'aussi brisée puisses-tu être, j'ai retrouvé à l'instant une femme au caractère bien trempé, flippant et dangereux..._

Il plaça péniblement une jambe au sol.

– _Quoi que t'ait fait subir Raditz, il n'a jamais su détruire ton âme._

Il posa une main tremblante par terre. Tsunade le regarda faire avec inquiétude.

– _Et c'est ce qui te lie à ce gamin. Peu importe le mal qui frappe ce monde, vous ne vous êtes jamais reniés._

Il resta immobile, accroupi, en équilibre sur ses jambes fléchies, les mains au sol, dans une posture similaire à celle d'un crapaud.

– _Arrête..._ souffla-t-elle. _Tu... Ton système n'a pas encore totalement récupéré ! Tu pourrais..._

Et effectivement, Jiraiya s'écroula par terre. Toutefois, aussitôt au sol, il tenta de se relever, de nouveau en vain. Répétant ses tentatives sous le regard exaspéré de sa partenaire, il fut toutefois interrompu dans ses laborieuses actions...

– _Oyé oyé_ , entendirent-ils ainsi d'une voix étrangère.

Elle ne venait d'aucun des Sannin, ni de Naruto, ni même du crapaud qui les transportait. Pourtant, si Tsunade montrait une réaction franchement surprise, le timbre joyeusement provocant de cet appel ne laissait aucun doute à Jiraiya.

La voix provenait de la radio héritée par Zetsu, lequel était également à l'origine de cette intervention inattendue.

 _* L'Akatsuki..._ se dit Jiraiya. _Ils communiquent donc enfin... ? *_

– _En direct du monde Shinobi..._ poursuivit le mystérieux animateur avec lenteur.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

– _Attends..._ réalisa-t-elle soudain à l'observation de l'appareil qui transmettait cette voix irritante. _Ne me dis pas que... On dirait... C'est la technique de mon grand-père... !_

Jiraiya ne répondit pas. Il lui aurait fallu pour cela expliquer qui était Zetsu.  
Et lui-même l'ignorait.

– _Ici la Résistance_ , poursuivit le concerné, _pour votre plus grand plaisir !_

Tsunade grimaça, mi-surprise, mi-dégoûtée.

– _Alors ce sont eux, ces crétins qui s'opposent bêtement à lui..._

 _– ..._

 _– Je parie que tu les connais_ , reprit-elle d'une voix affichant pleinement son mépris.

– _Tu n'aimerais pas en savoir plus..._ répliqua sombrement Jiraiya.  
– _En effet_ , approuva Tsunade en croisant les bras.

Elle détourna son regard désintéressé vers le jeune Uzumaki endormi.

– _Vous en rêviez_ , reprit la voix de Zetsu, _les voici pour vous en exclusivité : les actualités du monde Shinobi et..._

Son ton se fit légèrement plus mystérieux.

– _... de son envahisseur détesté..._

L'espace d'un bref instant, le regard ennuyé de la Sannin sembla s'illuminer d'une teinte d'intérêt, avant de se renfrogner davantage.

– _Pitoyable. Si c'est pour nous faire un compte-rendu de ses derniers expl...  
– Fin du suspens_, reprit la faussement douce voix de Zetsu. _Le Saiya-jin a perdu son premier combat..._

Tsunade manqua de s'étouffer dans sa propre phrase avortée en tournant la tête vers le poste de radio. Poings et dents serrés, elle semblait sur le point d'éclater l'outil, ce qui n'échappait guère à l'attention de Jiraiya.

– _... face à vos serviteurs... !  
– C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !_ s'énerva la Sannin. _Comment peux-tu donner du crédit à ces...  
– Je vous vois déjà venir_, reprit la voix, _à nous prendre pour des imposteurs... Et je dois admettre qu'aussi jolie soit ma voix, il est compréhensible de ne pas lui accorder le crédit qu'elle mérite._

Il marqua une pause.

– _C'est pourquoi, à défaut de vous conter le combat qui a changé le destin du monde Shinobi, je vous propose de..._

Il se racla la gorge.

– _... vous le montrer._ _Zetsu noir, c'est à toi..._

Soudain, la radio sembla s'animer, son bois se transformant, se déchirant, s'étirant, jusqu'à laisser place à un écran, lequel affichait un regard unique en ce monde.  
Les cerques concentriques qui le parsemaient ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son identité.

Derrière lui se tenait une ville en détresse, frappée par de multitudes d'attaques dévastatrices dont certaines détonations s'entendaient de loin.

Jiraiya le savait : cette vision qu'ils avaient était partagée par une bonne partie des survivants. Et tous seraient bientôt témoins du combat opposant le chef de l'Akatsuki à l'envahisseur...

– _Il est temps pour le Saiya-jin de connaître la souffrance..._ murmura l'homme à l'écran.

Tsunade semblait intriguée par cet individu. Mais ce n'était pas tant les yeux de son auteur qui la frappaient que son visage, étrangement familier...

– _Il est..._ murmura-t-elle, sa mémoire imposant dans sa tête l'image furtive d'un petit garçon.

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers Jiraiya, lequel était parvenu à s'asseoir à même le sol pour observer cette nouvelle télévision d'un regard concerné.

– _... ce môme... ?_ acheva la Sannin d'une voix surprise.  
– _..._

Et c'est dans un silence immobile que les deux ninjas légendaires assistèrent à la plus grande confrontation qu'ils eussent connue, celle qui avait opposé deux êtres qui n'avaient rien de commun avec le monde dont ils allaient changer le destin.

Ce combat était particulièrement intense, non seulement par sa puissance, mais également par tout ce qu'il ranimait en Jiraiya

Pain n'avait eu de cesse d'être un mystère pour lui, depuis son premier contact avec l'Akatsuki. Son visage et ses yeux étaient ceux de ses anciens disciples – Yahiko et Nagato.

Tsunade restait quant à elle totalement abasourdie. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé assister un jour à un combat d'une telle ampleur, qui lui faisait même revoir sa suprématie en tant que Sannin.

Ses poils se hérissaient à mesure que le combat avançait. Chaque fois que Raditz souffrait, elle ressentait une étonnante émotion la traverser, aussi forte qu'indescriptible, aussi belle qu'insupportable.

Quand enfin le combat prit fin, sous le son de la voix de Zetsu qui commentait l'ultime technique de Pain et le châtiment commun qu'ils partageraient lui et le Saiya-jin jusqu'à ce que mort les sépare, elle ne réalisa même pas que des frissons recouvraient son épiderme. C'était comme si son corps bouleversé s'exprimait à travers ce dénouement.

– _De prédateur_ , reprit la voix de Zetsu tandis que l'image d'un Raditz affaibli fuyant l'homme masqué apparaissait, _le Saiya-jin est devenu la proie..._

Il marqua une pause calculée.

– _Chers Shinobi, vous n'êtes pas sans connaître la richesse que peut présenter le cadavre d'un grand ninja... Alors imaginez celui du guerrier !_

Le son d'un rictus parcourut la radio.

– _J'estime que ce corps nous revient de droit..._ poursuivit-il d'une voix soudainement capricieuse. _En cas de désaccord, vous feriez mieux d'essayer de nous devancer !_

 _* À quoi jouent-ils ?_ s'étonna Jiraiya. _*_

 _– Sur ces bonnes paroles_ , conclut Zetsu, _il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à annoncer..._

Alors résonnèrent dans le monde Shinobi ses dernière paroles.

– _... La chasse est ouverte !_


	92. Plans pour l'avenir

Jiraiya et Tsunade partageaient à présent cette même expression, mêlant la surprise à la réflexion. Mais cette dernière n'aboutirait pas aux mêmes conclusion chez les deux Sannin.

Aussitôt, la ninja médicale se leva, le regard brillant de détermination.

– _Il est temps !_

Elle jeta un œil à Jiraiya, lequel restait étendu au sol, à la fixer sombrement.

– _Raditz..._ reprit Tsunade. _Il va enfin payer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait !  
– Non._

La réplique de l'ermite sembla résonner douloureusement dans les oreilles de Tsunade. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla devant lui. Leurs regards s'entremêlèrent, mais jamais ne faillirent.

– _Tu ne comprends pas... ?_ grogna Tsunade. _Avec le Saiya-jin et ce... Pain... affaiblis..._

Elle l'attrapa par le col, menaçant de nouveau de s'énerver. Mais cette fois, Jiraiya soutenait son regard illuminé d'une rage presque folle.

– _... nous sommes sans conteste les plus forts de ce monde ! Et nous devons mettre fin à...  
– ... Pourquoi... ?  
– Parce que c'est notre rôle ! Parce que nous sommes des Sannin !_

Elle semblait s'enorgueillir à présent qu'une première faiblesse chez celui qu'elle n'avait su terrasser se dévoilait enfin.

– _Et tu seras bientôt sur pieds..._ acheva-elle enfin.

Le visage sombre de Jiraiya s'éclaircit soudain, tandis qu'un voile d'amusement se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

– _Tu as raison_ , reconnut-il alors. _Je n'ai jamais douté de tes talents médicaux... Pas plus que je ne doute de notre force..._

Il émit un rictus.

– _Le duo Sannin terrasse l'envahisseur Saiya-jin, sauvant le monde des ninjas... Ouais, ça sonne plutôt bien. Ça ferait une belle dernière phrase de livre..._

Son regard se renferma presque brutalement.

– _Mais ce serait le dernier livre du monde Shinobi...  
– Que veux-tu dire ?  
– D'ici quelques mois, son partenaire arrivera. Que crois-tu donc qu'il fera, s'il apprend que nous l'avons tué ?_

Tsunade resta sans voix.

– _Bien sûr, nous pourrions toujours le combattre également. Et s'il était ne serait-ce qu'aussi puissant que Raditz, j'ignore combien de temps nous serions en mesure de tenir ainsi, mais tôt ou tard, le monde Shinobi s'effondrerait, avec lui, ou après lui...  
– Alors tu prévois quoi ?_ répliqua Tsunade. _Faire copain-copain avec ces envahisseurs ?  
– Je l'ignore. Mais ce dont je suis persuadé, c'est que la meilleure arme face à un guerrier..._

Son regard se tourna alors en direction du jeune ninja endormi.

– _... c'est la paix._

Tsunade observa à son tour Naruto d'un regard pensif. Puis elle soupira.

– _Ta naïveté te perdra.  
– Tu m'as mal compris_, répliqua Jiraiya. _Si nous attaquons Raditz maintenant, Naruto sera un poids pour nous._

Il s'accroupit difficilement.

– _Nous pourrions l'abandonner_ , poursuivit-il alors d'un air pensif. _Cette idée t'a peut-être déjà traversé l'esprit...  
– Ne dis pas de bêtise_, ronchonna Tsunade en regardant ailleurs.  
– _Alors je ne vois qu'une seule solution._

Tsunade restait accroupie, fixant Naruto sans un mot. Quand soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Surprise, elle tourna son regard. Cette main appartenait à Jiraiya.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait repoussé violemment. Mais à la vue de cet ermite défait dont les jambes tremblaient péniblement, elle ne put que rester immobile, observant cette nouvelle tentative qui, forcément, serait infructueuse.

Il était encore trop tôt.

– _Ne jamais abandonner..._ murmura Jiraiya dans un souffle d'effort. _C'est aussi son Nindō..._

Ses jambes fléchies se tendaient peu à peu, et Tsunade sentait augmenter le poids de son partenaire contre son épaule, signe d'un équilibre de plus en plus précaire chez celui qui tentait, sans doute naïvement, de se relever.

– _Nous devons guider cette nouvelle génération..._

Mais le bougre y arrivait, peu à peu, puisant dans toutes ses forces, pas seulement physiques...

– _... pour laisser un monde après nous...  
– Un monde après nous ?_ répéta Tsunade dont le calme triste contrastait avec l'effort intense de son acolyte. _Si seulement..._  
– _ALORS LÈVE-TOI !_ hurla l'ermite dont les jambes fléchies effectuèrent un mouvement d'extension.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Jiraiya se tenait debout, observant d'un regard déterminé sa partenaire à qui il tendait la main.

– _P... Pourquoi ?_ balbutia Tsunade, stupéfaite. _Comment... ?  
– Parce que c'est notre rôle... Parce que nous sommes des Sannin._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, toujours étendu au sol.

– _Je le pensais trop jeune mais... Je crois que nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre...  
– ... ?_

Jiraiya peinait à rester debout. Ses jambes qui tremblaient menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment. Mais il résistait, serrant les dents pour tenir.

– _Il est temps pour nous de le guider..._ murmura-t-il, pensif, en observant le jeune ninja endormi.

Il se dirigea alors dans sa direction, plaçant un pas devant l'autre, ses muscles stabilisateurs contractés à leur paroxysme. Une fois au niveau de Naruto, il s'accroupit de nouveau, incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout.

– _Es-tu avec moi ?_ reprit l'ermite à l'adresse de Tsunade tandis que, d'un mouvement rapide, presque machinal, il se mordait le pouce jusqu'au sang.

Il plaça sa main libre contre le torse de Naruto tandis qu'il sentait celle de Tsunade au niveau de son trapèze. Et il effectua un mouvement d'invocation.

Rien ne se produisit.

– _Qu'est-ce que... ?_  
– _Imbécile_ , l'insulta alors Tsunade. _Mes soins ont totalement bloqué ton flux de Chakra pour le diriger directement dans la fonction nerveuse. Tu ne pourras pas effectuer de Ninjutsu avant un bon moment...  
– Bon sang... Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?  
– J'aurais pu_, admit alors la Sannin. _Mais c'était encore plus appréciable de constater à quel point, malgré les années, tu pouvais être resté aussi sot que borné._

Face à l'expression frôlant l'ahurissement de Jiraiya, et pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, le visage de Tsunade s'étira en un mince sourire.

– _Aussi sot que borné, hein_ , réagit alors l'ermite dont le visage s'adoucit. _Eh bien, tu ne vas pas être déçue, princesse... Car comme mon invocation inversée ne fonctionne pas, on va devoir marcher ! J'espère que tu aimes la montagne, car on est partis pour une longue randonnée et une belle ascension...  
– Ne me dis pas que... Tu veux aller dans ce lieu... ?_

Jiraiya secoua Naruto.

– _Debout, Naruto, on sort !  
– Fermez-la_, grommela le jeune ninja. _Laissez-moi dormir...  
– J'AI DIT DEBOUT, FAIGNASSE !_

Surpris par ce soudain cri dans son oreille, Naruto se redressa brusquement.

– _AHHH !_ s'exclama-t-il. _JE SUIS SOURD À CAUSE DE VOUS !  
– SI TU POUVAIS ÊTRE MUET CA SERAIT ENCORE MIEUX !_

Naruto s'apprêtait à rétorquer, quand soudain les deux enragés furent interrompus par un bruit qu'ils n'avaient pas connus depuis bien longtemps.

Aussi doux qu'une caresse, aussi joyeux qu'une mélodie, le rire de Tsunade s'imposait timidement dans cette scène.

Les deux la regardèrent avec étonnement. Mais la femme ne leur laissa pas le temps de reprendre leurs émotions que, déjà, elle les soulevait de force simultanément, un sourire nouveau dessiné sur ses lèvres. Puis, laissant Jiraiya s'appuyer contre son disciple pour rester debout, elle engagea d'un pas énergique la sortie de la gueule du crapaud vers l'air libre.

– _Direction le Mont Myōboku !_ s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Après un bref regard circonspect, le maître et l'élève la suivirent.

Et Naruto de conclure, ahuri...

– _'ttebayo... !_

* * *

Figé dans le temps, le regard de l'immense démon semblait fixer l'homme qui reposait à terre, à ses pieds.

L'obscurité de la dimension dans laquelle le petit être inconscient paraissait dormir paisiblement ne masquait toutefois pas sa barbe rouge bien fournie. Une sorte de casque entourait sa face, décoré d'un unique anneau attaché sur son côté droit, et supportant respectivement un morceau d'armure traversant latéralement son visage pour protéger le haut de son nez, ainsi qu'un bandeau frontal gravé du symbole de son village d'origine : Iwa.

Autour de lui se tenaient sept individus, disposés sur certains des doigts levés de la statue, tous porteurs d'une cape aux nuages écarlates.

– _Ce type est venu à nous_ , murmura Kisame, _comme le frère d'Itachi à l'époque. C'était vraiment trop facile. Ta stratégie de Résistance était la bonne... Madara.  
– J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu tirais les rennes depuis le début, Tobi !_ grommela Deidara.  
– _La capture des Jinchūriki prend pourtant trop de temps, Kisame_ , répliqua l'homme masqué, sans tenir compte de la dernière intervention. _Avec celui-ci, et en prenant en compte l'hôte d'Ichibi dans nos rangs, cela fera quatre Bijū en notre possession.  
– T'avais pas dit que tu savais où était la torture ?_ intervint Hidan à son adresse.  
– _La torture ?  
– Euh, tortue...  
– Sanbi est introuvable_, répondit alors l'homme masqué.  
– _Étonnant_ , réagit Kisame. _Il me semblait pourtant qu'il avait disparu des radars de Kiri durant la dernière guerre... Un Bijū en liberté, ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu..._

Tobi resta silencieux, à l'évidence pensif. Personne ne semblait réagir, plongeant la dimension du Kamui dans un silence de mort amplifié par la vision de la statue la plus terrifiante du monde.

– _Nos réunions se font en plus petit comité_ , remarqua alors Kisame.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'étrange espace.

– _Qu'attendons-nous ?_ interrogea Sasori.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme masqué disparut dans une déformation en spirale. Après quelques secondes de silence, il réapparut, accompagné de deux individus.

– _Hein, lui ?!_ réagit vivement Deidara à la vue de Zetsu. _On s'abaisse donc à ça ?  
– Orochimaru et Itachi ont quitté nos rangs_, rappela Tobi. _Et il serait bien ironique de faire intervenir notre dernier... duo..._  
– _Nagato_ , murmura presque tendrement Konan, jusqu'alors restée silencieuse.

Elle fixait le deuxième homme, lequel était appuyé contre l'épaule de l'homme masqué dont le regard dissimulé s'était posé sur la femme. En dehors de Deidara, les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, bien que non habitués à cette apparence, avaient immédiatement compris qui il était.

Le Rinnegan épuisé du maigre Uzumaki se posa alors sur le jeune artiste véhément, dont le regard sembla aussitôt fuir ce contact tandis que plus un mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

– _Pourquoi... ?_ murmura Konan. _Tu devrais rester en sécurité..._

Tobi déposa délicatement le maître des Pain sur le pouce droit du monstre immobile, le laissant s'accroupir pour trouver un équilibre, avant de lui-même s'éloigner.

– _Vous avez besoin du Rinnegan pour utiliser le pouvoir d'assimilation de Bijū_ , répliqua alors Nagato. _Et je ne suis pas encore trop faible.  
– C'est d'ailleurs ce qui causera la perte de nombreux autres Shinobi_, ajouta Zetsu blanc.  
– _Que veux-tu dire ?_ s'étonna Kisame.  
– _La technique que Nagato a utilisée sur le Saiya-jin les affaiblit tous les deux_ , expliqua Zetsu noir. _Mais il faudra compter plusieurs mois pour rendre le Saiya-jin accessible._  
– _Autrement dit_ , poursuivit son autre moitié, _des tas de ninjas vont se précipiter dans la gueule du loup, remplis d'espoirs ! Et quand ils ne reviendront pas, l'Akatsuki passera de nouveaux messages forts..._

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Zetsu. Mais ce fut Nagato qui poursuivit.

– _Grâce à la capture de ce Bijū, et en comptant Ichibi dans nos rangs, notre puissance de feu deviendra suffisante pour envoyer une attaque dévastatrice jusque dans l'espace..._

Il toussota légèrement.

– _Autrement dit_ , poursuivit l'homme masqué, _nous serons en mesure d'éradiquer son partenaire avant qu'il n'atteigne ce monde. Zetsu se chargera d'enregistrer cet événement, et dévoiler en direct au monde Shinobi que l'Akatsuki est la seule alternative possible, et que la capture des Jinchūriki est une nécessité.  
– Et Raditz ?_ demanda Kisame.  
– _C'était l'autre but de radio-Zetsu !_ répondit d'une voix enjouée l'auto-proclamé journaliste. _Le Saiya-jin est difficile à retrouver, même pour moi, car il vole. Mais les nombreux Shinobi qui partiront à sa recherche vont m'aider à le retrouver...  
– Quand ce sera fait_, poursuivit l'homme masqué, _et une fois qu'il sera suffisamment faible, je me chargerai personnellement de l'achever. Ainsi, Nagato retrouvera sa puissance._

Il s'interrompit, donnant l'impression d'hésiter à poursuivre. Mais le léger rictus qu'il dévoila trahit tout le contraire.

– _La mort du Saiya-jin sera également enregistrée et servira de symbole pour me dévoiler au monde, moi, Uchiha Madara._


	93. Problèmes d'Hokage

L'ermite aux Byakugan observait les cieux de ses yeux. Ses pupilles si performantes avaient repéré un étrange mouvement dans l'immensité spatiale. En fait, cela venait directement de la planète autour de laquelle il gravitait...

Car Hamura Ōtsutsuki, au même titre que son frère et les plus grands défunts sages de l'Univers, avait élu résidence sur ce satellite du Paradis.

Et ce que le jumeau du Rikudō Sennin observait à présent était une créature qui volait dans l'espace depuis la planète jusqu'à eux. Ses immenses ailes, inutiles dans le vide, semblaient pourtant dégager une énergie suffisante pour le propulser dans cette immensité.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait remarqué, car l'animal volait ainsi depuis plusieurs jours, à une vitesse suffisante pour pouvoir couvrir une telle distance astronomique en un temps record.

C'était là la prouesse d'un dragon.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Sur son dos se tenaient trois individus, qui avaient visiblement réussi l'exploit de dompter la Bête.

L'une d'eux était d'ailleurs responsable de l'étrange sphère érigée pour tous les contenir et qui les protégeait de l'espace. Un autre en profitait quant à lui pour parsemer ce cocon de végétation qui leur assurait une autosuffisance. Quant au dernier, il alimentait l'ensemble en eau.

Et les quatre ne tarderaient plus à arriver, sous l'œil attentif du gardien de ces lieux.

Leur entrée dans l'atmosphère fut brutale et lumineuse, mais ne déclencha aucune réaction chez l'Ōtsutsuki qui pouvait à présent remarquer l'immense dragon rougeoyant battre majestueusement des ailes tandis que la sphère se dissipait, que la végétation se rétractait et que l'eau s'évaporait.

Hamura n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Et visiblement, il avait prévu avec une précision remarquable leur position d'arrivée, car lorsque la créature ailée rejoignit le sol, elle eut la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec le sage immobile, apposé contre son bâton.

Les trois humains sur son dos ne l'avaient quant à eux pas encore remarqué, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient senti son insondable Chakra. Et d'énergies, tous en disposaient assurément de remarquables.

Et si le dragon, à lui seul, n'aurait guère eu à rougir même devant la puissance dévastatrice d'un Bijū, cela n'était guère surprenant. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas n'importe lequel...

– _Ignir_ , le salua calmement Hamura. _Roi Dragon de Feu._

Il s'agissait bien du plus puissant des dragons de son monde avant de finir terrassé par le redoutable Acnologia à la suite d'un combat acharné. La créature fixa l'Ōtsutsuki avec un mystérieux mélange de surprise et de méfiance. Visiblement, en dépit de cette salutation, lui-même ignorait qui était ce sage énigmatique.

À ses côtés atterrissaient ses trois cavaliers, partageant la même expression en observant le frère du Rikudō Sennin.

– _Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda l'un d'eux.

C'était un homme au regard calculateur et aux cheveux argentés.

– _Le Byakugan..._ murmura la femme aux côtés du dragon. _Serait-ce un Hyūga ?_

Elle était particulièrement remarquable par sa chevelure écarlate.

L'homme au centre avait finalement l'apparence la plus banale. Il était plutôt grand, ses cheveux étaient plutôt châtains et ses yeux plutôt bruns... Son expression était un peu moins méfiante que celles des trois autres et tournait davantage vers la curiosité.

Et pourtant, en dépit de sa banalité apparente, il avait étonnamment la plus grande présence. Il fallait dire que son Chakra était sans nul doute le plus puissant des quatre – peut-être même par rapport au dragon...

– _Vous êtes qui ?_ demanda-t-il alors simplement, sans une once de méchanceté.  
– _Hamura Ōtsutsuki._

À ces mots, le dragon laissa échapper un soupire de stupeur et se mit à trembler.

– _N'aie crainte_ , tenta de l'apaiser la femme à ses côtés en apposant un doux contact de sa main contre son poitrail.  
– _N'espérez pas vous opposer à nous_ , menaça l'homme aux cheveux argentés à l'adresse de l'ermite.  
– _Imbécile !_ s'exclama Ignir. _Il vient de votre monde...  
– Ça ne change rien_, répliqua l'autre sans perdre de ses yeux durs les Byakugan du sage.  
– _... et il est le frère de celui que nous cherchons_ , ajouta alors le dragon.

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un silence. Le plus puissant du groupe, silencieux durant l'échange, s'approcha d'un air gêné.

– _Veuillez excuser mon petit frère_ , dit-il en tendant une main rassurante. _Il a un petit côté parano...  
– Et toi, tu es trop naïf_, grommela le concerné en croisant les bras.

Hamura observa d'un air interdit la main que lui tendait l'homme.

– _Pourquoi me présentez-vous votre membre ?_ demanda-t-il alors.  
– _Ah, euh... Ouais, c'est vrai que si vous êtes le frère du Rikudō Sennin, vous devez pas être super au fait de nos cultures._

Il retira sa paume qu'il plaça derrière son cou, laissant échapper un rire gêné, avant de se tourner vers son cadet.

– _Imagine que Madara ait réagi comme ça pour notre poignée de main historique..._

Il se mit soudain à pouffer puis éclata ouvertement de rire. Son frère grommela quelques paroles indistinctes tandis que la femme soupirait. Quant au dragon, en dépit de son sang reptilien, il ne put visiblement s'empêcher de laisser couler une goutte de sueur.

Après ce nouvel instant de malaise visiblement parfaitement maîtrisé par le plus étonnant individu du quadrio, ce dernier se retourna vers Hamura avec un sourire sincère.

– _Je vous présente mon épouse_ , reprit-il en montrant la femme aux cheveux rouges, _Mito Uzumaki._

Il attendit un court instant une éventuelle réaction d'Hamura, qui ne vint cependant pas.

– _Et donc mon frère_ , poursuivit-il, _Tobirama Senju._

Le concerné ferma les yeux, agacé.

– _Et moi_ , déclara-t-il enfin avec un clin d'œil, _c'est Hashirama._

Un nouveau silence suivit ses paroles. Hamura se contenta de les étudier un temps qu'il fut difficile de définir.

Quand soudain, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du sage, au grand soulagement du Senju qui semblait ne plus si bien gérer cette situation trop calme.

– _Uzumaki... Senju... Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un air de famille..._

Ses paroles surprirent le trio d'humains qui se regardèrent sans comprendre.

– _Bien_ , reprit Hamura. _Et que faîtes-vous ensemble ?  
– Eh bien..._ commença Ignir.

S'il ne put terminer, c'est qu'il venait de se prendre une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Elle venait d'Hashirama.

En soi, cela n'aurait pas dû l'interrompre. Pourtant, aussi surprenant que cela pût paraître, le dragon se retrouva propulsé tête la première face contre terre.

– _Désolé, désolé !_ s'excusa le fautif tandis que le dragon se relevait et lui adressait un regard de braise. _J'avais pas fait gaffe que j'étais passé en mode Sennin...  
– Effectivement_, remarqua Hamura, _pour les initiés au Senjutsu, ce monde est un puits énergétique difficilement maîtrisable..._

Tobirama fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras. La sensation de puissance qui émanait de son frère était terriblement oppressante. Ignir lui-même n'avait jamais ressenti pareil pouvoir. Quant à Mito, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, sous le regard désolé de son mari qui ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette incroyable énergie.

– _Bien_ , reprit l'homme aux Byakugan, pas du tout perturbé. _Si ma compréhension est exacte, vous aspirez à rencontrer mon frère, le Rikudō Sennin. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie._

* * *

– _Ce gamin..._ gronda Tsunade en fixant le jeune ninja de dos. _Laisser une femme ainsi encombrée...  
– Hmpf_, grommela ledit encombrement, lequel n'était nul autre que son alter-ego Sannin, dont la démarche encore difficile obligeait son associée à le supporter.  
– _N'a-t-il aucune manière ?_ reprit-elle sans s'occuper de son partenaire vexé. _À notre époque, les gosses avaient un minimum d'éducation..._

Jiraiya lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais.

– _On ne peut en blâmer ses parents_ , murmura-t-il sombrement.  
– _Tu crois ?_ réagit-elle vivement.

Jiraiya fronça les sourcils.

– _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le Yondaime ait pu enfermer Kyūbi dans son propre fils_ , exprima Tsunade en fixant le symbole en spirale sur le dos de Naruto.

Le regard de l'ermite sembla s'égarer à l'horizon.

– _Cela fait longtemps que j'y songe..._ répondit celui-ci. _Je connaissais suffisamment Minato... Il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose s'il n'y avait pas été obligé._

Étonnamment, Tsunade se montra intriguée par ses paroles.

– _Que veux-tu dire ?  
– Il savait quelque chose de très important. Et il a scellé Kyūbi dans son propre enfant, en espérant qu'il apprendrait quoi en faire._

– Quand est-ce qu'on s'arrête ?

marmonna Naruto. _C'est pas tout ça, mais je dois encore m'entraîner !_

Jiraiya fixa un instant le jeune ninja, pensif, avant de lui montrer d'un signe de tête un acacia isolé, à quelques dizaines de mètres de leur position, enveloppant le sol à ses pieds d'une ombre qui ne serait que bienvenue.

Et tandis que Naruto s'éloignait en courant, Jiraiya eut la surprise de constater que Tsunade le fixait. Elle semblait prendre ses paroles particulièrement au sérieux.

– _Penses-tu que... Cela ait quelque chose à voir avec le Saiya-jin ?  
– ..._

* * *

 _* Une ouverture... ! *_

Gokū venait de se lancer directement sur Kyūbi. Le démon les avait de nouveau rejoints, comme chaque jour, pour un autre combat susceptible de réveiller les Enfers.

Profitant d'une faille créée par Ichigo, et suivant les conseils de leur maître, le jeune guerrier venait d'abattre un puissant coup dans la truffe du démon, déstabilisant ce dernier.

Aussitôt, le sol s'était fissuré sous les pattes du Renard, sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, suite à une technique tranchante de la lame du Shinigami. L'effet fit légèrement perdre l'équilibre au monstre à l'instant où une série de parchemins explosifs étaient projetés contre ses oreilles par Minato.

La multitude de détonations qui suivit acheva de le faire chanceler et le titan s'effondra. Sa pupille entrouverte vit alors juste en face d'elle le guerrier qui lui lança sa plus célèbre technique. Encaissant un Kamehameha à bout portant, le monstre ne remarqua pas le deuxième Getsuga Tenshō que lançait Ichigo, cette fois-ci directement au niveau de sa tempe, tandis qu'un immense Rasengan de Minato s'abattait sur son crâne.

La synchronisation et la localisation précises des trois techniques telles que dirigées par le Yondaime Hokage, combinées à leurs puissances respectives, parvinrent à sonner la Bête.

– _Ça devrait suffire_ , murmura Minato, observant d'un regard soucieux le monstre étendu dont la bave se répandait au sol. _Je ne ressens plus rien...  
– Vous parlez de votre besoin quotidien de vous fritter avec ce démon ?_ interrogea ironiquement Ichigo.

Minato acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que Gokū s'approchait du Bijū étourdi en l'observant avec une fascination sans cesse renouvelée.

– _Bon sang, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit aussi fort...  
– Viens, Gokū_, l'intima son maître. _On s'en va._

Après que le guerrier eût rejoint ses deux compagnons, le trio se volatilisa pour réapparaître plus loin.

– _Vos styles se sont affinés_ , nota alors Minato. _Il en va de même pour vos capacités d'analyse et de coordination.  
– Grâce à votre enseignement_, déclara alors le guerrier.  
– _Détrompe-toi_ , tempéra le Yondaime. _Jusqu'ici, je n'ai fait que corriger vos aptitudes au corps à corps. Mais dans ce domaine, en dépit de vos styles respectifs, vos compétences sont déjà très élevées... Je pense n'avoir que peu de choses à vous apprendre...  
– Ne dîtes pas ça, Minato-sensei_, répliqua Gokū. _Votre style de combat est impressionnant. De tous les combattants que j'ai rencontrés, votre art est le plus efficace.  
– Mais vos propres arts diffèrent trop des miens pour que je puisse efficacement les optimiser_, fit remarquer le Shinobi.

Gokū comprenait où voulait en venir son maître. L'enseignement dont ils avaient hérité disposait de nombreuses bases communes, mais pas au point de pouvoir permettre au Yondaime d'identifier leurs points faibles et axes d'amélioration. C'était sans doute encore plus le cas pour Ichigo, qui avait clairement adapté ses mouvements à son arme.

Cela n'avait quand même pas empêché Minato de lui apporter quelques conseils issus de son expérience et d'une de ses anciennes partenaires de combat.

– _Attendez_ , intervint Ichigo. _Vous êtes en train de nous dire que ce sont là les limites de votre enseignement ?!_

Minato lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, puis éclata d'un rire gêné.

– _Eh bien, oui_ , reconnut-il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque. _Du fait de vos parcours respectifs, je ne vois pas quoi vous apprendre de plus en Taïjutsu...  
– VOUS ÊTES SÉRIEUX ?!_ s'exclama le Shinigami.

Gokū ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur – et de déception. Pour une fois, les deux disciples du Yondaime Hokage semblaient s'accorder.

– _Je vous aurais cru plus enthousiastes..._ s'étonna Minato face à leur réaction. _C'est pourtant souvent le cas, chez les apprentis ninjas, quand finit un cours de Taïjutsu..._

Ses deux interlocuteurs restaient sans voix. Un sourire amusé se dessina alors sur les lèvres de l'Hokage.

– _... et que commence le Ninjutsu._


	94. Les sens de Gokū

Le jeune Saiya-jin était tout excité et effectuait déjà des mouvements de mobilisations articulaires.

– _Apprenez-moi le Kamehameha en boule !  
– Le Rasengan ?_ s'étonna Minato. _Euh... On va peut-être commencer par les bases..._

Face à l'expression déçue de son disciple, le Yondaime s'approcha de lui.

– _Ta capacité à utiliser le Chakra est exceptionnelle. Je ne serais pas surpris que tu aies réussi à maîtriser le Kamehameha rapidement.  
– Comment le savez-vous ?_ s'étonna Gokū.  
– _J'ai analysé ta technique. En plus d'une forte quantité de Chakra, elle nécessite une gestion énergétique extrême. Une fois les compétences physiques et énergétiques maîtrisées, elle devient basique. Pour la plupart des individus, cela nécessiterait un travail en amont bien trop conséquent pour être rentable. Toi, tu es un bon combattant mais tu n'as aucune base en Ninjutsu. Ces capacités que tu as sont donc probablement innées. Pour un individu tel que toi, la maîtrise du Kamehameha a donc dû être facile, là où elle pourrait nécessiter toute une vie à des Shinobi.  
– Euh... Ouais..._ murmura Gokū en se grattant la tête. _Du coup, vous pensez que je peux apprendre votre technique ?  
– Le Rasengan est différent_, répliqua aussitôt le Yondaime. _Il nécessite d'autres compétences. La gestion énergétique est sensiblement la même, mais elle doit être conservée une fois la technique lancée.  
– Je ne comprends pas...  
– OK._

Le Yondaime Hokage recula de quelques pas et resta ainsi face à Gokū. Le Saiya-jin, intrigué, était toutefois parcouru par cette sensation si spécifique à l'entraînement et amplifia sa concentration, non désireux de perdre une miette de l'enseignement de son maître.

Minato ressentait l'attention de Gokū et savourait pleinement la chance qu'il avait d'être accompagné de deux disciples d'une telle envergure. En dépit de leurs comportements parfois discutables, ils étaient dotés d'un sens du combat qui le galvanisait lui-même.

Peut-être que sa dernière décennie de solitude y était pour quelque chose, mais le Yondaime Hokage leur était de plus en plus reconnaissant de leur compagnie. Et, par-delà son enseignement, il était conscient qu'eux-mêmes lui apprenaient beaucoup.

– _Bien_ , reprit-il alors, après ce profond échange de regards entre le talentueux maître et l'élève prometteur. _Je veux que tu tires un Kamehameha dans ma direction._

Pour toute réaction, Gokū haussa légèrement un sourcil de surprise. Mais l'énergie qui parcourait son corps continuait de vibrer d'excitation.

– _La seule contrainte_ , poursuivit alors Minato dont le regard rivalisait de sérieux avec celui du Saiya-jin, _c'est que tu ne dois pas me toucher._

Ichigo, positionné au loin en observant cet étrange face à face, tapotait d'impatience son épée contre son muscle trapèze.

– _C'est absurde_ , commenta-t-il. _Vous n'avez qu'à esquiver..._

Le regard de Minato s'attarda sur lui une fraction de seconde, laquelle fut accompagnée d'un imperceptible sourire qui se volatilisa dès que le Yondaime reporta son attention sur le guerrier face à lui.

– _Si j'ai à éviter ou contrer d'une quelconque manière, tu as perdu, Son Gokū.  
– C'est impossible et débile de vous tirer dessus sans vous toucher_, marmonna Ichigo. _Ça n'a aucun sens...  
– Comme regarder à gauche et à droite en même temps ?_ murmura Minato d'une voix énigmatique.  
– _Hein ?  
– C'est une des images qu'ont les Shinobi à l'apprentissage de techniques au-delà de leurs comp..._

Il s'interrompit en découvrant l'infime sourire déterminé qui s'était dessiné sur le fier visage du guerrier. Cette seule expression suffit à faire comprendre au Yondaime l'assurance de son disciple.

– _Très bien..._ murmura alors le Saiya-jin. _Je crois que j'ai compris..._

Minato observait d'un regard intrigué son élève tandis que ce dernier reprenait cette posture si caractéristique : abaissé sur ses appuis, ses mains se faisaient face au niveau de son flanc droit.

– _Préparez-vous, Minato-Sensei !_

Il concentra entre ses paumes l'énergie qui faisait toute sa grandeur. Mais cette fois, une once de déception se lisait sur le visage du Yondaime qui se préparait à se téléporter.

– _HAAA !_ hurla Gokū en envoyant son rayon d'énergie droit sur son maître.

Celui-ci ferma sombrement les yeux en voyant l'attaque lui foncer dessus. Puis il se volatilisa au dernier moment, réapparaissant à quelques pas, là où semblait l'attendre son kunaï planté dans le sol.

 _* Dommage..._ se dit-il en voyant le jet tiré par le guerrier à sa gauche. _*_

Ses sens le frappèrent brutalement quand il réalisa la présence d'une énergie qui fusait droit sur lui par derrière. Son expression s'éclaircit.

 _* Je l'ai sous-estimé... !_ se dit-il tandis que sa main s'animait de lumière. _*_

Soudain, avec une vivacité et une fluidité dignes d'une toupie de foudre, l'Éclair Jaune se retourna en tendant son bras terminé par sa légendaire puissante sphère énergétique.

Le timing était parfait : le Kamehameha ondulant de Gokū, qui faisait une boucle derrière lui, rentra en contact avec le Rasengan de Minato.

Le contact des deux techniques fut flamboyant. Gokū n'en revenait pas : d'innombrables étincelles de Ki se diffractaient en tous sens à une vitesse supersonique. L'énergie du Kamehameha était dispersée au contact de la technique concentrée de son maître sous le rythme envoûtant de sa cape dansant avec les vibrations de puissance.

Mais ce dernier constatait un autre effet parallèle : le Rasengan semblait peu à peu se faire avaler par l'énergie continue qui s'y ravageait. Et c'est dans cette étonnante union que les techniques finirent par s'annuler mutuellement, plongeant cette scène animée dans une obscurité et un silence nouveaux.

Gokū plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en fixant Minato.

– _Je ne vous aurais pas touché si vous n'aviez pas esquivé_ , lui reprocha-t-il victorieusement.  
– _J'ignorais cette aptitude_ , reconnut le Yondaime. _Je t'ai sous-estimé, Son Gokū._

 _* C'est impressionnant..._ se dit-il en analysant le corps du guerrier. _Sans n'avoir jamais appris le Ninjutsu, il semble particulièrement prédisposé à l'utiliser. Quel genre d'entraînements a-t-il suivi pour atteindre une telle maîtrise énergétique ? *_

Voyant là une approbation, Gokū serra le poing de fierté en se tournant vers Ichigo.

– _À toi !_ s'exclama-t-il.  
– _Je m'en tape du Rasentruc_ , répliqua ce dernier en se relevant, le regard pointé en direction son maître. _J'ai pas envie de suivre le même entraînement que ce type._

Minato leur sourit.

– _Pas d'inquiétude. Votre formation sera personnalisée...  
– Personnalisée ?_ répéta Gokū. _Que voulez-vous dire.  
– Me dis pas que tu connais pas ce mot non plus ?_ s'énerva Ichigo.  
– _Le Rasengan_ , intervint aussitôt Minato, _au même titre que le Kamehameha, repose sur un changement de forme énergétique de l'utilisateur. Il s'agit de l'une des deux exploitations possibles du Chakra, permettant son optimisation ou sa spécialisation.  
– Et quelle est l'autre ?_ demanda Gokū, assit en tailleur.

Son maître lui jeta un coup d'œil, remarquant avec satisfaction qu'il avait visiblement capté l'attention de ses disciples.

– _Celle que je vais vous enseigner à présent_ , poursuivit alors Minato. _Le changement de nature._  
– _Je vois_ , réalisa soudain Ichigo. _Vous faîtes référence à vos techniques de feu, de foudre et de vent que vous avez utilisé contre Kyūbi ?  
– ... et contre nous_, marmonna son partenaire.  
– _Oui_ , acquiesça l'Hokage en se massant la nuque d'air gêné.

 _* Cet Ichigo observe et comprend vite... Ces deux-là se seraient assurément fait repérer, s'ils avaient été à Konoha... *_

– _Le Chakra peut se décomposer en cinq natures de base_ , expliqua alors Minato qui dessina un pentagone sur le sol à l'aide d'un kunaï. _Feu, Vent, Foudre, Terre et Eau._

Il inscrivit ainsi le kanji de chacun des éléments cités sur chaque sommet.

– _Cela veut-il dire que nous pourrons utiliser n'importe laquelle en combat ?_ demanda Gokū, avide de techniques.  
– _Ça ne marche pas comme ça_ , répondit Minato qu'Ichigo montrait de ses bras dans un signe d'énervement face à l'interruption de son partenaire. _La majorité des Shinobi ont une nature dominante. Cela signifie que pour une rentabilité énergétique, ils devront focaliser leur travail du Ninjutsu sur celle-ci.  
– Une seule nature ?_ répéta Gokū, déçu. _C'est peu...  
– Ce n'est pas toujours le cas_, ajouta Minato, comme pour le rassurer. _Il n'est pas si rare de trouver des Shinobi maîtrisant deux natures de Chakra.  
– On s'en fout_, répliqua Ichigo. _Que ça soit du feu ou de la foudre, du moment que l'effet est là, ça me suffit.  
– Oui et non_, tempéra Minato. _L'élément a son importance, car ils ne réagissent pas de la même manière les uns par rapport aux autres..._

Il montra de nouveau son dessin au sol.

– _Prenez le feu. Face à l'eau, il est impuissant. Face au vent, il est renforcé. La même logique s'applique pour chacun des éléments en fonction de ses deux voisins.  
– Donc selon ma nature, je serai impuissant face à certains adversaires ?_ s'étonna Gokū. _C'est pas si terrible, en fait, le Ninjutsu...  
– Mouais_, grommela Ichigo, contrarié d'avoir été contredit plus tôt, _enfin j'imagine qu'un feu suffisamment puissant ne sera pas éteint par quelques gouttes d'eau, de même qu'un vent suffisamment fort pourra éteindre une flamme..._

Gokū réfléchit un instant, puis il croisa les bras en fixant le Yondaime du regard.

– _Et vous, Sensei, quelle est votre nature ?  
– J'en ai trois.  
– Trois ?!_ répéta le Saiya-jin, impressionné. _Vous êtes sacrément balèze.  
– Si t'avais suivi ses combats_, intervint Ichigo, _tu saurais qu'il maîtrise le feu, le vent et la foudre...  
– C'est exact_, approuva Minato. _Mais ce n'est pas mon Chakra qui va guider votre entraînement..._

Il croisa les bras, fixant ses élèves.

– _C'est le vôtre...  
– Chakra, hein..._ murmura Gokū.

Il jeta un œil à ses mains, puis ses yeux se levèrent pour balayer l'environnement autour de lui, l'esquisse d'un sourire illuminant son visage pensif.

– _Je crois que je comprends mieux... les projets du sage...  
– Pardon ?_ s'étonna Minato.  
– _Laissez tomber_ , ajouta-t-il, son sourire s'étirant. _Alors, quel est mon Chakra ?  
– Il existe plusieurs méthodes pour l'identifier. L'une d'elles implique l'utilisation de feuilles spéciales, mais nous n'en avons pas...  
– Vous pouvez pas en invoquer ou je ne sais trop quoi ?_ présuma Ichigo.  
– _Elles sont issues d'un arbre cultivé à l'aide du Chakra. Le potentiel de création permis par cette dimension ne peut générer la vie..._

Son regard se tourna vers le Saiya-jin.

– _Tends tes mains, Gokū_ , lui intima alors son maître. _Et pose-les de chaque côté de ma tête._

L'interpellé lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

– _Pourquoi voulez-vous que je fasse ça ?  
– Je dispose de capacités sensorielles. À travers ton corps circule ton flux de Chakra. On peut l'assimiler à un champ électrique, dont la différence de potentiel se situe au niveau de tes deux mains, qui sont les outils de Chakra les plus affûtés du corps. Ainsi positionnées des deux côtés de mes lobes frontaux, mon acuité sensorielle sera suffisante pour analyser avec précision la nature de ton Chakra.  
– Trop fort !_ s'exclama Gokū.  
– _T'as rien compris, je parie_ , grommela Ichigo.  
– _Hum... En gros, c'est comme regarder un arc-en-ciel pour en chercher des couleurs..._

Le Shinigami resta sans voix face à cette réponse, mais le regard de Minato pétilla de surprise et d'admiration. Gokū venait de parfaitement décrire le parallèle entre la vue et les capacités sensorielles.

– _Bien_ , reprit le Yondaime Hokage. _Allons-y, Gokū._

Et c'est sous le regard consterné d'Ichigo que le guerrier s'exécuta, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son maître.

– _Je vois_ , murmura alors Minato, visiblement très concentré. _Feu... et..._

Son front se recouvrit de sueur.

– _Impossible... !  
– Hein ?_ s'étonna le guerrier qui retira alors ses mains sans cesser de regarder son mentor. _Qu'y a-t-il ?  
– C'est... Incroyable... Je n'ai jamais vu ça en dehors du Sandaime...  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ insista Ichigo.  
– _Son Gokū, tu maîtrises les cinq natures du Chakra... Feu, Vent, Foudre, Terre et Eau._

Gokū ne comprenait pas bien le sens de ces paroles. Il tourna la tête vers son partenaire qui haussa les épaules, feintant l'impassibilité. Sa réaction fut toutefois bien plus agitée quand le regard du Yondaime se posa sur lui.

– _À toi, Ichigo.  
– Vous foutez pas de moi !_ s'exclama ce dernier. _Hors de question que je pose mes mains sur votre tête...  
– C'est dommage_, réagit Gokū. _j'aurais bien aimé voir ta force.  
– Tu veux voir ma force ?_ répliqua le Shinigami. _Je t'éclate quand tu veux.  
– Prouve-le !  
– Je... !_

Après un grognement de rage, Ichigo abdiqua en grimaçant et posa à son tour ses mains sur le visage de Minato. Ce dernier se concentra.

– _Alors ?_ demanda-t-il alors en jetant un coup d'œil de défi à Gokū.  
– _Vent, Foudre_ , répondit Minato.  
– _Et... ?_ s'impatienta le jeune Shinigami.  
– _C'est déjà beaucoup !_

Ichigo hésitait à serrer le crâne de son maître avec insistance. Mais, voyant que cela ne servirait à rien, il retira ses mains et lui tourna le dos.

– _Ce n'est pas si mal_ , tenta de l'apaiser Gokū avec un sourire.

Cela eut l'effet inverse. Et le guerrier effectua un pas en arrière en voyant une veine de rage se dessiner sur le front du Shinigami.

– _Yin, Vent et Foudre_ , récapitula alors Minato.

Ichigo se retourna.

– _Yin ? C'est quoi ça ?  
– Trop fort ! Riku-chan m'en avait parlé !_ se souvint alors Gokū.  
– _Riku-chan ?_ répéta Minato, interdit.  
– _Un type balèze que j'ai rencontré_ , répondit alors le guerrier. _Il m'a parlé du Chakra et tout ça._

Le Yondaime lui jeta un regard intrigué.

– _C'est quoi ce Yin ?_ s'impatienta alors Ichigo. _Vous n'en aviez pas parlé dans vos cinq éléments...  
– Parce que ça n'en fait pas partie_, répondit Minato. _En plus des natures du Chakra, il existe deux autres types : Yin et Yang.  
– Et ça sert à quoi ?  
– Pour faire simple, ils permettent des techniques uniques plus puissantes et spéciales..._

Il s'assit en tailleur face à ses élèves.

– _Je suppose que ton Getsuga Tenshō est une technique de type Yin.  
– Je comprends pas..._ marmonna Ichigo. _Par rapport aux natures de Chakra de Gokū, c'est bien ou pas ?  
– Les cinq natures ou les deux catégories sont deux leviers d'utilisation distincts du Chakra._

Il jeta un œil à Gokū.

– _La maîtrise des cinq natures est... exceptionnelle. Ton potentiel est ahurissant..._

Ichigo soupira. Le regard du Yondaime Hokage se tourna dans sa direction.

– _Mais tu n'es pas en reste... Les utilisateurs de Yin disposent de techniques non conventionnelles. L'une des plus connues de mon monde permettait de manipuler les ombres...  
– Cool..._ marmonna Ichigo, visiblement pas convaincu.  
– _... et le Yin est historiquement associé au clan Uchi...  
– Donc vous allez m'apprendre ces techniques ?_ coupa impatiemment le Shinigami.  
– _Les techniques Yin peuvent varier selon les individus, leurs origines, leur conceptualisation de la vie. Certains héritages génétiques rares permettent même leur fusion avec un élément, renforçant et déformant l'impact des techniques, ou entre natures pour en générer une nouvelle, plus puissante.  
– C'est le cas pour nous ?  
– Je l'ignore. Mes capacités sensorielles ne permettent pas d'évaluer ce niveau de détail. Seul l'entraînement nous le dira.  
– Bon_, intervint alors Gokū, qui était resté mystérieusement silencieux jusqu'ici. _Alors, on reprend ?  
– Oui. Et cette fois, ce sera davantage personnalisé.  
– À quel point deviendra-t-on plus fort ?_

Minato leur jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

– _On verra !_

Ichigo soupira.

– _J'espère juste qu'on tardera pas trop..._

L'expression du Saiya-jin s'assombrit soudain suite aux paroles de son partenaire, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de leur maître.

– _Qu'y a-t-il, Gokū ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il.  
– _Je suis comme vous..._ répondit celui-ci d'une voix plus concernée qu'à l'accoutumée. _Je pense à mon monde..._

Il leva les yeux vers les cieux ombragés de l'obscure dimension.

– _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

* * *

– _Allez-vous-en... !_ murmurait la jeune femme, tremblante.

Recroquevillée dans sa maison, elle entendait d'innombrables vibrations lointaines qui approchaient dangereusement. Jetant un œil discret à la fenêtre, elle les vit avec horreur traverser la plaine à un rythme effréné.

Elle connaissait ces créatures. Elle les avait vues à la télévision, lorsque celle-ci fonctionnait encore. Ces monstres étaient dotés de capacités surhumaines. En soi, ce fait était inquiétant pour la majorité des individus.

Cela n'aurait toutefois pas dû être le cas pour cette femme dont les aptitudes faisaient partie des meilleures que pouvait offrir le terrible monde gouverné par l'infâme Piccolo, à un détail près...

Ce n'était pas un démon qui la traquait, mais des milliers d'entre eux, obscurcissant la plaine dont ils piétinaient impitoyablement les herbes. Et, à la manière d'une colonie d'insectes enragés, ils semblaient tous vouloir la déchiqueter et la tuer, ou pire : la transformer en l'une des leurs...

À cette pensée, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ainsi sa maison. Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser cette dernière image d'elle à son fils.

Et si elle se transformait en l'une de ces choses, peut-être même s'en prendrait-elle à lui ?

En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son regard bascula de la peur à la rage, laquelle fut annonciatrice de sa détermination. Et elle se releva, soudainement résolue.

Elle allait combattre ces crapules qui osaient s'en prendre à sa maison.

D'un geste d'une vigueur excessive, elle ouvrit la porte – qui s'arracha de ses gonds et vola à travers la pièce. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère.

Et, sans hésitation aucune, elle effectua une série de pas pour se tenir sur son palier, face à l'armée qui fusait droit dans sa direction.

– _Que les choses soient claires..._ murmura-t-elle d'une voix enragée. _Personne ne touche à cette maison..._

Elle sera les poings et se mit en position de combat.

– _VOUS M'AVEZ ENTENDUE ?!_ hurla-t-elle soudain. _C'EST UNE PROPRIÉTÉ PRIVÉE !_

Sur ces mots, et face à l'absence totale de réaction chez ses assaillants qui poursuivaient inéluctablement leur course effrénée, elle se jeta à son tour à pleine vitesse dans leur direction.

L'armée et la jeune femme se rencontrèrent alors dans cette zone déboisée, et le clash commença. Il y eut un bruit sourd, tandis que des dizaines de monstres étaient propulsés dans les airs par la puissance de cette femme d'apparence pourtant banale. Et elle ne s'arrêta pas là, car des centaines d'autres se jetaient déjà sur elle, de tous fronts.

Mais elle faisait face, malgré le nombre et la force extrêmes de ses opposants dénués de leur âme. Enchaînant des techniques poussées d'arts martiaux, elle parvenait à gérer le nombre. Elle s'appliquait par ailleurs à éviter au maximum le contact de ces créatures, dont la morsure était fatale.

Alors elle luttait, enchaînant çà et là quelques bonds assaisonnés de saltos pour conserver une distance salvatrice. Elle se surprit même à utiliser à plusieurs reprises la puissance de frappes dans l'air qui avaient pour effet de souffler certains corps ; cela remontait d'ailleurs en elle quelques souvenirs nostalgiques qui n'auraient guère dû trouver place en pareilles circonstances...

En soi, il aurait été aisé de penser que la jeune femme avait l'avantage. Mais le nombre élevé des démons était problématique, et elle sentait la fatigue s'emparer de son corps.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le pire. Elle avait beau ne pas lésiner sur ses coups, envoyant de multiples frappes mortelles sur ses assaillants, ceux-ci se relevaient toujours, en dépit de blessures pourtant fatales.

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais remarqua aussitôt qu'une série de puissants bras s'agrippaient à ses chevilles. D'un geste du pied, elle balaya cette menace et tenta de trouver un angle de saut pour se reposer à distance, mais au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du combat, les créatures l'avaient entourée sur une aire trop importante.

Elle était prise au piège.

– _Bordel, fait chier... !_ s'exclama-t-elle, des larmes se mêlant à la sueur qui parsemait son visage combatif. _J'ai si honte..._

Dans un sursaut de rage, elle parvint à balayer quelques dizaines d'assaillants supplémentaires, mais cela sembla sans effet, car des milliers d'autres étaient toujours bien décidés à se jeter sur elle.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que son combat était vain.

– _Je... Je vais mourir... ?_

Elle se recroquevilla.

– _Je vais mourir... seule... ?_

Et tandis qu'elle baissait les bras, attendant d'être dévorée par ces créatures immondes, elle entendit un violent impact, suivi d'un autre, dans un concert de hurlements virils.

– _N'ayez crainte, gente dame !_ s'exclama soudain la voix à l'origine de ce nouveau vacarme. _Vous n'allez pas mourir !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec surprise, découvrant un homme à la musculature imposante qui combattait les monstres devant elle.

– _Mais je ne pourrai satisfaire vos désirs sexuels_ , ajouta-t-il alors. _Voyez-vous, je suis déjà marié... !_

La jeune femme crut halluciner face aux paroles incongrues de ce fier moustachu, dont le regard était levé vers le ciel. Ce n'étaient pas tant ses mots qui la surprenaient que câble qui le reliait à un hélicoptère en plein vol, au sein duquel une série de cameramans filmaient la scène.

– _N'ayez crainte_ , ajouta-t-il alors en l'enserrant de ses bras. _J'ai entendu votre appel de détresse, je vais vous sortir de là !_

Par réflexe, elle se dégagea violemment, balayant involontairement de sa main le câble d'une poigne de Ki qui le trancha net.

Elle sentit alors le regard fier de son sauveur se décomposer tandis que, depuis l'hélicoptère, l'équipe de tournage ne pouvait masquer sa stupéfaction.

– _Il... Il est incroyable... Je pensais qu'il allait juste remonter cette femme en détresse mais... Il a décidé de couper le câble pour affronter seul toute cette armée...  
– Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un artiste martial de son envergure...  
– ALLEZ, MISTER SATAN !_

Et c'est ainsi que Chichi et Satan se retrouvèrent isolés face à l'armée démoniaque.


	95. La marque reptilienne

Chichi serra les poings à la vue de l'homme recroquevillé devant elle. Cela l'enrageait de l'admettre, mais d'une certaine manière, elle était responsable de son état. Et en dépit de son épuisement, elle ne pouvait supporter de voir un innocent mourir sous ses yeux.

Alors, animée d'un sursaut nouveau de rage, elle se lança de nouveau sur les monstres. Sa volonté reprenait le dessus, au point de réussir à chasser cette petite voix qui s'exprimait en elle...

Et tandis qu'elle frappait, repoussant les monstres avant qu'ils n'atteignissent l'homme devant elle, tandis qu'elle sentait les crânes se briser sous les poings et que l'odeur pestilentielle de la mort s'emparait de ses narines, elle réalisait toutefois que la voix de son propre corps à l'agonie s'imposait davantage...

Cette voix, c'était la raison qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'écouter. Car ce serait admettre une chose qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'accepter.

Cette fois-ci, elle allait agir comme le légendaire Son Gokū. Elle serait à la hauteur de son défunt époux.

Et tout comme lui, elle mourrait. Car l'inéluctable fin les rattraperait tôt ou tard.

Serrant les dents, elle réalisait que la voix parvenait toujours à l'atteindre. Et elle sentit alors le nombre d'adversaire la submerger...

Les innombrables démons parsemant le champ de bataille dissimulaient à présent totalement Mister Satan aux yeux de son équipe de tournage. Le silence des observateurs se mêlait aux tonnerres des vibrations qui se déchaînaient à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds.

– _Ils sont quand même diablement nombreux..._ murmura alors le cameraman, incapable de retrouver son héros dans cette agitation sauvage. _Vous croyez vraiment qu'il a fait exprès de se détacher du câble... ?_

Il était vrai que tout cela paraissait un peu extrême, même pour une telle légende montante des arts martiaux. Après tout, bien qu'invaincu jusqu'alors, Satan s'était contenté de victoires locales, avec pour ambition les plus grands tournois d'arts martiaux.

Certes, il prétendait pouvoir vaincre n'importe qui, et rien n'allait contre cette idée. Mais là, il faisait face à une armée entière de démons surhumains et invulnérables.

Peut-être était-ce trop pour Mister Satan...

– _Ne... Ne dis pas de bêtises_ , répliqua alors celui qui tenait une longue perche terminée par un micro. _De toute façon, que peut-on faire ? Un seul de ces monstres nous briserait sans forcer..._

Le cameraman avala péniblement sa salive. Puis il reprit sa respiration et souffla, comme pour se forcer à garder son calme.

– _Nous... Nous devons nous rapprocher...  
– QUOI ?! Arrête, c'est de la folie ! T'as vu les bonds que font ces monstres ? Et je ne parle pas de ceux qui volent..._

Le cameraman jeta un œil aux créatures qui lévitaient à quelques mètres du sol. Ils ne pouvaient vraisemblablement pas se déplacer très rapidement ni très haut dans les airs, ce qui assurait à l'hélicoptère une distance de sécurité qu'il ne serait pas sage de vouloir diminuer.

– _I-Il..._ bégaya le cameraman, avant de se reprendre. _IL LE FAUT ! C'est notre devoir de montrer au monde ce que...  
– Au monde ?! Mais arrête ! Y'a plus rien ! Depuis que ces... choses... sont arrivées...  
– SATAN CROYAIT AU MONDE DE DEMAIN !_ tonna l'homme, lâchant d'une main sa caméra pour secouer vigoureusement son partenaire. _IL S'EST BATTU ET A DONNÉ SA VIE POUR CET IDÉAL !_

L'autre resta sans voix. Puis il fixa le sol sous leurs pieds, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au pilote. Après quelques secondes d'échange muet, il lui fit signe de diminuer son altitude.

Hochant la tête d'un geste reconnaissant, le cameraman pointa son appareil droit sur l'armée animée d'une rage animale, désireux de montrer le courage de l'homme qui les avait guidés en ces temps troublés.

– _Mister Satan restera dans les mémoires_ , commenta-t-il sombrement, _comme l'homme qui, même dans le plus grand des noirs, a su apporter l'espoir..._

À peine eut-il prononcé ce mot qu'un démon fusa dans sa direction, évitant de peu l'hélicoptère que le pilote paniqué fit aussitôt remonter.

– _BORDEL !_ s'exclama l'homme à la perche, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. _C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA ?_

Le cameraman, professionnel jusqu'au bout, se reprit assez tôt pour filmer la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le monstre propulsé dans leur direction ne l'avait pas été de son fait : seul un coup d'une puissance extrême pouvait l'avoir balayé ainsi...

Et soudain, il le vit, au milieu du chaos : Mister Satan était toujours en vie. En proie à une passion jamais vue jusqu'alors, il combattait les monstres !

Dos à dos avec Chichi, laquelle était à l'origine du monstre propulsé, il se déplaçait avec une habileté impressionnante. Loin d'égaler la puissance de l'épouse de Gokū, force était de constater qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Étonnamment ignoré par la majorité des monstres, lesquels semblaient en vouloir à Chichi, il s'était toutefois illustré en se défendant d'une attaque isolée. Galvanisé par sa victoire, il s'était mis à affronter les autres monstres qui ne s'occupaient pas de lui.

Et il gérait admirablement bien, le bougre ! Là où les coups de Chichi faisaient des ravages considérables, elle réalisait qu'en dépit de leur relativement faible puissance, les kicks de Satan parvenaient à sonner les monstres – même si cela devait lui demander parfois de s'y reprendre...

Mais ce n'était pas le plus remarquable. Car la jeune femme avait beau frapper de toutes ses forces, elle parvenait au mieux à éloigner certains adversaires et se donner l'illusion de gérer le champ de bataille. Car ses cibles se régénéraient à chaque fois.

Alors comment Satan faisait-il pour que ses adversaires ne se relevassent pas ?

– _MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, LE VOYEZ-VOUS ?!_ s'époumonait la journaliste, restée silencieuse jusque là. _LE GRAND HERCULE AFFRONTE À LUI SEUL UNE ARMÉE ENTIÈRE !_

Il fallait toutefois remettre l'exploit dans son contexte. Satan n'était la cible de presque aucun des démons, qu'il abattait péniblement l'un après l'autre. De plus, il fatiguait, au même titre que Chichi, à laquelle il avait permis de reprendre son souffle suffisamment pour s'autoriser quelques nouveaux élans de rage.

Retournant à leur position dos à dos, les deux combattants avaient tous deux réalisé la sombre réalité. Ils ne viendraient jamais à bout de toute cette armée. Mais le fait de partager le combat avait totalement transformé leur état d'esprit, qui assurément resterait inébranlé jusqu'à la fin.

Alors ils se jetèrent de nouveaux sur les démons.

Depuis l'hélicoptère, les observateurs perdaient peu à peu une nouvelle fois leur idole de vue.  
Le cameraman tentait toutefois de le garder dans le champ de vision de l'objectif.

L'équipe de Satan était à présent confiante vis à vis de leur héros. Si bien que quand une partie importante de l'armée tourna brusquement les talons pour courir à pleine vitesse en direction opposée de leurs cibles, ils n'en furent pas le moins du monde étonnés.

– _Ahahah !_ s'exclama la journaliste. _Ils détalent devant Mister Satan !_

Pourtant, Chichi et Satan étaient les premiers surpris par cette situation inattendue – sans qu'ils n'eussent à s'en plaindre. Des démons insensibles même à la mort, et qui semblaient uniquement portés par des instincts primaires, n'avaient aucune raison de fuir.

Du haut de l'hélicoptère survolant la cible, l'individu tenant la perche remarquait que droit devant ceux qui semblaient fuir se tenait en fait un homme – et quel homme !

– _Re... Regardez !_ lâcha-t-il enfin en le pointant du doigt.

Face au groupe qui lui fonçait dessus, le colosse restait impassible, attendant les monstres, armé de sa hache.

– _C'est quoi ce type ?_ s'étonna le cameraman qui le filma aussitôt.  
– _Impossible !_ réagit alors la journaliste, tremblante.  
– _Qu'y a-t-il ?  
– Je le reconnais..._ murmura-t-elle d'une voix concernée. _J'avais tenté un reportage sur lui, au début de ma carrière..._

Elle avala sa salive.

– _J'ai failli y laisser ma vie...  
– Qui est-ce ?_ insista aussitôt l'homme à la perche.  
– _Gyumaō... !_

Alors que les créatures s'apprêtaient à l'atteindre, l'homme frappa puissamment de sa hache contre le sol. Soudain, une énorme fissure s'ouvrit sous les pieds des démons, laissant tomber des dizaines d'entre eux dans la crevasse nouvellement formée.

– _PERSONNE NE TOUCHE À MA FILLE !_ jura-t-il soudain d'une voix si tonitruante qu'elle recouvrit tout le champ de bataille.

À l'entente de ces mots, Chichi ouvrit grand les yeux.

– _P... Papa !_

Elle fronça les sourcils et renouvela d'efforts, motivée comme jamais, seulement séparée de son géniteur que par un mur de démons assoiffés de violence.

Cette scène fascinait totalement ceux de l'hélicoptère, à l'exception toutefois du pilote, lequel n'observait plus ce champ de bataille complètement fou. Son regard était pointé droit devant lui, où approchait à grande vitesse un petit avion.

Une jeune femme aux commandes se mit aussitôt à parler, sa voix parfaitement audible à travers les mégaphones positionnés sur l'avion.

– _Veuillez quitter cette zone, c'est dangereux !_

Le pilote fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux pour y repérer le logo. Cet engin appartenait à la société « Capsule Corp. ».

Non désireux de s'attirer les foudres de l'une des plus grandes multinationnales du monde, et insensible aux plaintes de l'équipe de tournage, il ne s'attarda pas. Le cameraman, rangeant rageusement son objectif, crut soudain voir passer juste devant lui un individu volant. Surpris, il le chercha du regard, mais le pilote eut la bonne idée de pivoter l'engin du mauvais côté...

Gyumaō d'un côté, Chichi et Satan de l'autre, chacun combattait une part de l'armée des démons. La bataille s'intensifiait. Et ce n'était pas fini...

 _KIKOHŌ_

Soudain, c'est tout un pan de la terre qui sembla partir en fumée sous l'intense déflagration venue des cieux. Hercule ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur en découvrant que plusieurs individus volants s'étaient joints à la fête, rasant des parcelles de terre par des assauts d'une puissance dévastatrice, piégeant les démons.

Soudain, dans tout ce remue-ménage, deux hommes se posèrent juste devant Chichi et Satan.

– _Krilin ?_ reconnut-elle. _Yamcha ?_

Incapable de prononcer davantage de sons, elle se laissa porter par le plus petit des deux tandis que l'autre prenait son partenaire de combat sur son épaule. Et les guerriers s'élevèrent dans les airs, dans une danse aérienne qui acheva de faire perdre connaissance à la jeune femme...

* * *

Lorsque Chichi rouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue sur un lit. À son chevet se tenait son père, dont le visage légèrement égratigné par la bataille laissait voir son extrême inquiétude.

– _Papa... ?  
– Chichi..._ murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. _Oh, ma chérie ! J'ai eu si peur !_

Il s'abaissa et serra sa fille avec une force telle qu'un homme normal aurait immédiatement trépassé.

– _Ne vous inquiétez pas_ , intervint alors une voix féminine proche. _Elle est seulement fatiguée. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, à moins que vous ne la serriez trop fortement..._

Suite à ces paroles aux nuances accusatoires, le grand Gyumaō relâcha sa fille avec autant de douceur que s'il s'était agit d'une poupée de porcelaine.

– _Bon sang_ , murmura alors une voix timide à l'entrée. _J'avais oublié que tu étais si forte, Chichi..._

Le regard de Chichi se tourna et reconnut aussitôt Krilin. Sa vue lui rappela qu'il était celui qui lui avait annoncé la mort de Gokū et son cœur se serra. Le jeune guerrier sembla le lire dans ses yeux et ressentit un profond sentiment de malaise. Il commençait à s'éclipser, quand Chichi leva le bras dans sa direction.

– _Attends_ , ordonna-t-elle. _Viens._

Krilin se raidit et pointa son doigt vers son propre torse avec étonnement.

– _M-Moi ?_ demanda-t-il.

Face à l'acquiescement de la femme alitée, le jeune chauve s'approcha prudemment sous les regards concernés de Gyumaō et de Bulma.

Et tandis que Krilin se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé, regrettant amèrement d'être intervenu à son réveil, les pensées de Chichi avaient pris une toute autre direction.

Lui faisant signe d'avancer davantage, elle se redressa légèrement et approcha son visage du crâne luisant du digne meilleur ami de Son Gokū.

– _Merci_ , lui glissa-t-elle dans l'oreille d'une voix d'une douceur qu'on lui connaissait rarement.

Krilin resta un instant abasourdi face à cette réaction totalement imprévue. Puis, passée la surprise, le jeune homme se gratta derrière le crâne avec gêne, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

– _De rien_ , répliqua-t-il d'un air pantois, _mais j'étais pas seul !_

Croisant le regard insistant de Chichi, il comprit que cela ne concernait pas que ce sauvetage. Elle voyait devant elle celui qui, depuis le début, avait accompagné son époux, restant dans son ombre sans chercher à le rabaisser. Elle admirait ce jeune homme qui lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle de sa mort, mettant ses propres émotions de côté pour éviter de lui compliquer la tâche. Elle reconnaissait celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

– _Ouais, tu peux remercier l'autre crétin_ , grommela Bulma.  
– _Satan ?_ répéta Chichi. _Il est ici ? Il va bien ?_

Elle se releva péniblement.

– _Et on est où d'ailleurs ?  
– Nous sommes à Capsule Corporation_, répondit Bulma. _Nous nous trouvons dans l'infirmerie. Hercule se trouve dans la pièce à côté. Vous avez tous les deux perdu connaissance suite au combat, toi par fatigue physique, lui parce que, passé l'état d'adrénaline, la frousse l'a rattrapé...  
– T'es injuste, Bulma_, intervint Krilin. _C'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu identifier tout ça aussi vite.  
– Ah oui_, répliqua-t-elle avec mépris. _Ce pitre a au moins le mérite d'être un bon communiquant. On se sert de sa notoriété pour le suivre et sauver les gens. Bien entendu, il en retire tout la gloire..._

Elle semblait animée d'une rancœur particulière à l'égard du jeune homme.

– _Enfin_ , se reprit-elle face aux regards chargés de trouble de son auditoire, _j'avoue qu'il m'a surprise, sur ce coup...  
– Je te trouve un peu dure_, réprouva Chichi. _Sans lui, je ne serais plus de ce monde..._

Un silence ponctua ses paroles.

– _Et puis_ , reprit-elle alors dans sa lancée, _ses coups étaient plus efficaces sur ces monstres que les miens...  
– C'est parce qu'ils étaient faibles_, s'excusa presque Krilin d'un air gêné.  
– _Que veux-tu dire ?  
– Pour une raison que j'ignore_, répondit Bulma, _les infestés ne peuvent pas mourir. Chaque fois qu'ils le devraient, leur corps se régénère. Mais ils peuvent être blessés..._

Face au regard d'incompréhension de Chichi, elle chercha le soutien du reste de son auditoire.

– _Mieux vaut les mettre K.O. que les tuer_ , conclut Krilin.

Chichi resta silencieuse, comprenant mieux l'exploit de son partenaire. Les coups de Satan étaient ceux d'un humain exceptionnel, et étaient donc susceptibles de blesser fortement ces monstres, sans pour autant être trop puissants au point de les tuer sur le coup.

– _Mais je ne comprends pas_ , murmura Chichi, _vous voulez dire que vous combattez ces monstres ?  
– Oui_, répondit Krilin, _et au moment où l'on parle, Tenshinhan et Yamcha sont encore en train de s'en charger. Mais c'est sans fin, on n'a même plus le temps de s'entraîner... Alors on protège les vivants du mieux qu'on peut...  
– Capsule Corporation a mis à disposition de la population plusieurs refuges_, ajouta Bulma. _Avec mon père, on a mis au point un système de boucliers masquant le Ki des individus. Il recouvre toute la Capitale de l'Ouest, dont nous avons éloigné tous les infestés.  
– Des boucliers ?_ répéta Chichi, hébétée.  
– _Les infestés attaquent leurs cibles en fonction de leurs énergies. Leur code génétique a été totalement chamboulé d'une manière particulièrement sophistiquée. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant..._

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– _Ils communiquent entre eux via leur ADN. Une conscience de groupe se crée, et impacte la perception des données sensorielles de leur cerveau reptilien. C'est comme un code liant tous les infestés et qui tiendrait en compte de la puissance des énergies, de leurs distances, et de tout un tas de paramètres pour établir les décisions de chaque individu de la façon la plus efficace qui soit.  
– Hein ?  
– Ils sont taillés pour prospérer_, expliqua alors Krilin. _Plus t'es balaise, plus ils seront nombreux à t'attaquer.  
– Comment savez-vous tout ça ?_ s'étonna Chichi.

Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre à proximité de la pièce, faisant sursauter la jeune femme alitée.

– _Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ?!  
– Ne t'en occupe pas_, répliqua Gyumaō d'une voix apaisante.  
– _Mais c'est tout proche !_ s'exclama Chichi. _Y'en a un dans le bâtiment ! Il faut..._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que son regard se posait sur la scientifique.

– _Bulma... Me dis pas que t'en as enfermé ici ?!  
– Nous devons absolument examiner les infestés !_ se défendit aussitôt l'accusée. _C'est le seul moyen de pouvoir s'en défendre... et de trouver le remède._

Chichi ouvrit grand les yeux d'ébahissement. Et soudain, elle craqua.

Fondant en larmes, elle fut aussitôt enlacée par son père. Sa fatigue mêlée aux puissantes émotions qui la tiraillaient avaient finalement eu raison des barrières qu'elle s'était créées..

– _J'EN PEUX PLUS !_ hurla soudain Chichi dans un sanglot.

Son entourage resta figé, chacun cherchant vainement des mots qui pourraient soulager les souffrances de cette femme qui en avait bien trop vécues.

– _J'AI PERDU GOHAN ! J'AI PERDU GOKŪ ! J'AI PERDU MON MONDE !  
– Chichi..._ tenta de l'apaiser Gyumaō.  
– _Gohan... !_ reprit la jeune femme en braquant Bulma de son regard animé de folie. _Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles ?!_

L'interrogée avala sa salive, incapable de répondre. Mais ce fut finalement Krilin qui vint à sa rescousse.

– _Rassure-toi_ , exprima-t-il. _Il est en sécurité.  
– Comment le sais-tu ?_ interrogea-t-elle aussitôt.  
– _Piccolo ne le tuera pas, d'après Kami_ , répondit Krilin.  
– _Qu'en sait-il ?_ répliqua-t-elle vivement. _Qui sait si... s'il ne l'a pas transformé en l'une de ces... choses ?  
– Parce que ce ne sont pas ses démons_, intervint alors une voix à l'entrée.

Gyumaō tourna la tête.

– _Maître..._ murmura-t-il.  
– _J'ai connu l'avènement de Piccolo Daimaō_ , expliqua Muten Rōshi. _J'ai combattu ses démons. Et ils n'avaient presque rien de commun avec ceux-là._

Il fronça les sourcils.

– _Kami nous l'a confirmé_ , renchérit Krilin pour rassurer la jeune femme. _Celui qui est à l'origine de tout ça... ne vient pas de ce monde.  
– Alors..._ murmura la jeune femme. _D'où vient-il... ?_

Personne ne répondit.

– _Qui est-il... ?_ ajouta-t-elle.

Les bruits de canne du vieux Rōshi rythmèrent le profond silence naissant.

– _Il serait bien hasardeux de répondre à cette question_ , répondit-il. _Mais une chose est sûre : ton fils est probablement le plus en sécurité d'entre nous tous._

Les yeux de Chichi se tournèrent lentement vers le vieux maître des tortues, ne sachant pas si ses propos étaient le fruit d'une provocation bien mal indiquée ou d'une sénilité avancée.

– _Après tout_ , reprit sombrement Kame Sennin, _il est avec Piccolo._

* * *

Le jeune Gohan assistait à un spectacle peu commun.

La demeure du roi du monde accueillait en effet, par cette nuit glaciale, un invité des plus vénérables : son dieu. La grande salle principale du château était le lieu d'un face à face particulièrement tendu entre Piccolo et Kami.

– _Et donc_ , murmurait le roi, poursuivant un froid échange qui semblait s'être installé, _tu es venu me raisonner ?  
– Non_, répliqua le dieu. _Je suis venu te parler.  
– Me parler ?_ répéta d'un air amusé le souverain sur son trône.  
– _Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?_ interrogea Kami.

Le sourire mauvais de Piccolo s'agrandit.

– _Je te connais mieux que quiconque_ , reprit alors son aîné dans un murmure concerné. _Mais quelque chose m'échappe...  
– Ah, vraiment ?  
– Pourquoi avoir organisé un tel tournoi ? Que s'est-il passé, Piccolo ?_

Le visage inquiétant du roi s'abaissa lentement.

– _Et tu prétends me connaître... ?_ murmura-t-il.  
– Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te poser une autre question...[/i]

Après un court instant d'échanges, le vieux dieu fixa intensément les yeux de son interlocuteur.

– _Pourquoi n'avoir pas tué Son Gohan ?_

Le démon Piccolo jeta un œil au jeune garçon qui se tenait silencieusement à l'entrée.

– _N'as-tu donc rien à répondre ?_ insista alors Kami en fixant Piccolo, dont le regard s'était brutalement figé.

Mais l'expression de ce dernier ne se trouvait aucunement liée avec les mots de son aîné, lequel, en dépit de sa clairvoyance, n'avait visiblement qu'à peine réalisé le changement brutal dans lequel l'atmosphère du palais s'était imprégné. Et soudain, il le sentit, à la manière d'un fin courant d'air glacial. Cette terrible pulsation de Ki fit aussitôt se retourner le gardien de ce monde.

– _Je n'interromps rien, j'espère ?_ demanda la voix mielleuse à l'origine de cet obscure sursaut d'énergie.

Le dieu et le roi avaient naturellement tourné leur attention vers le jeune Son Gohan, positionné à l'entrée de la grande salle, dont le visage éclairé par le croissant de Lune sembla se décomposer subitement.

Car la lumière de l'astre n'éclairait pas que le regard tétanisé du garçon, mais également la main froide aux longs doigts blanchâtres posée sur son épaule, derrière laquelle se tenait, dans l'obscurité menaçante, l'auteur de cette nouvelle voix.


	96. La science du Senjutsu

Le jeune Son Gohan restait totalement sans voix, incapable même d'effectuer un mouvement dont l'amplitude pouvait dépasser les tremblements incontrôlables qui l'habitaient.

Son cœur battait à un rythme si effréné qu'il semblait désirer quitter ce corps que ce contact froid de cette main étrangère rendait insupportable. Habité d'innombrables frissons qui brisaient totalement le flux normal de ses pensées, le garçon se sentait comme nu dans le plus intense des blizzards. Jamais de son existence il n'avait ressenti si terrifiante aura.

L'être dans son dos incarnait quelque chose d'une dangerosité qui dépassait totalement ses sens les plus enfouis. Peinant seulement à concevoir ce qui se tenait derrière lui, Son Gohan restait figé, suivant la folie de son instinct qui ne lui hurlait qu'une seule chose : ne pas bouger et, surtout, ne pas se retourner...

 _* P... Papa... !_ fut l'unique pensée qui lui vint dans cet instant de désespoir. _*_

Pourquoi son père n'était-il pas là pour le protéger ? L'avait-il abandonné ?

Kami restait silencieux, observant d'un regard attentif l'évolution de la situation. Lui qui était venu à cet instant précis tenter de raisonner Piccolo ne pouvait concevoir que l'apparition de cet être mystérieux fût une coïncidence.

Mais plus important : il savait précisément qui était cet être. Ce regard reptilien qui brillait dans le noir n'aurait su échapper à l'attention de l'ancestral gardien de ce monde.

Alors il étudiait, dans un calme qu'on ne connaissait que de lui, cette scène imprévisible qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Néanmoins, une part de son attention ne pouvait se dégager du dérangeant danger qui guettait Gohan.

– _Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda alors Piccolo d'une voix impériale, quoique toutefois teintée d'une dose de malaise.

Le croissant de Lune évoluant dans la pénombre illuminait peu à peu un fin sourire amusé sous les scintillants iris aux pupilles étirées.

– _Orochimaru..._ murmura alors Kami d'une voix tendue.

Piccolo tourna brièvement son regard en direction de son aîné mal aimé avant de les reporter vers celui qui les observait sans perdre son sourire.

– _Oh ?_ lâcha alors ce dernier. _Il semble que j'ai été bien observé...  
– Pensiez-vous réellement que vos manigances passeraient inaperçues ?_ signifia Kami.  
– _Une telle conséquence aurait été malheureuse_ , répliqua Orochimaru d'une voix sifflante. _Après tout, n'ai-je pas remporté les jeux... ?_

Dissimulant sa surprise derrière un sourire crispé, le roi Piccolo hocha alors de la tête.

– _L'appel des Dragon Ball, hein_ , marmonna-t-il alors.

Le silence placide qui suivit sa remarque n'en exhibait pas moins de l'avidité non feinte d'Orochimaru. En cela, le roi notait brillamment tenir son interlocuteur en dépendance.

– _Malheureusement pour vous_ , reprit-il alors d'une voix sarcastique, _vous êtes tombé dans le panneau..._

Un sourire carnassier inonda le visage de l'héritier du Daimaō.

– _Les Dragon Ball n'existent pas !_

Sa remarque résonna avec force dans le palais, s'imposant à travers ses murs en guise de domination. Kami et Gohan restèrent totalement sans expression face à la réplique du roi, le premier parce qu'il comprenait tout, comme le voulait son titre de dieu, le deuxième parce qu'il ne comprenait rien, la faute à celui devant lequel il se trouvait dont l'aura démoniaque brouillait sa raison.

En revanche, le visage au calme amusé de l'invité du château retira son voile d'impassibilité contrôlée ; sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur suite aux paroles de son hôte.

– _Ah..._ murmura-t-il alors d'une voix éteinte. _Vraiment... ?_

Kami ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître le talent de bluffeur de son alter-égo terrestre, lequel n'avait pas laissé transparaître la moindre once de vacillation dans ses paroles. Lui-même avait d'ailleurs failli douter – bien que sa position de créateur des mythiques boules de cristal l'en empêchât.

Il était intéressant de noter la position délicate dans laquelle Piccolo venait de placer Orochimaru. Celui-ci perdait en effet toute la suprématie associée à sa visite surprise.

Pourtant, l'intriguant personnage avait visiblement de la ressource mentale. Car, malgré la perte de la raison principale de sa venue en ce lieu – et peut-être même sur ce monde – il venait de retrouver son si désagréable sourire.

– _C'est regrettable..._ reconnut-il toutefois, pensif. _Mais toute mauvaise fortune soit-elle aspire à être employée comme opportunité._

Il abaissa son visage, plaçant sa bouche étirée à l'effleurement de la tempe gauche du jeune garçon.

– _Ce monde regorge de richesses..._ susurra-t-il alors dans l'oreille de l'innocent tétanisé.

Le fils de Gokū réalisa soudain que ses jambes tremblaient avec une telle vigueur qu'il craignait voir son corps se lier à celui de son ravisseur présumé. Il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de rien, se sentant sombrer comme dans le vide sans fin précédant un cauchemar.

C'était forcément cela : tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un terrible rêve. Après tout, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Son esprit se contentait seulement de le plonger dans l'horreur sans raison évidente.

– _Des richesses que vous aimez dénaturer_ , fit alors remarquer Piccolo avec froideur.  
– _Oh... ?  
– Après tout, n'êtes-vous pas celui ayant totalement infesté la planète entière d'un poison démoniaque ?  
– Je suis percé à jour_, réalisa soudain le sombre individu d'une voix faussement mélodramatique.  
– _J'ai entendu dire qu'il commençait à se répandre par-delà l'espèce humaine_ , reprit alors Piccolo d'une voix dure, son visage déformé par une expression machiavélique. _Vous prévoyez de totalement briser le cycle naturel de cette planète en anéantissant tous ses animaux ?_

Le regard de Gohan s'ouvrit sous le choc à la compréhension des paroles du roi.

– _Quelle perspicacité, mon roi_ , répliqua l'être dans son dos en s'inclinant légèrement. _Mais je m'avoue surpris par votre sensibilité à l'égard de votre peuple et des créatures de ce monde._

L'interpellé se leva alors de son trône, observant Orochimaru de toute sa grandeur.

– _Et vous prétendez pouvoir venir ici en toute impunité ?_ interrogea alors Piccolo dans un murmure de mépris menaçant.  
– _Comptez-vous m'arrêter ?_ provoqua le reptilien.

Le sourire guerrier déformant le visage de Piccolo s'agrandit.

– _Vous m'avez mal compris_ , reprit alors le roi. _En cet instant précis, ce n'est moi que vous devriez craindre..._

Le regard d'Orochimaru s'abaissa pour se poser sur le jeune garçon dont les pupilles s'étaient à présent tournées dans sa direction. Son visage inexpressif totalement libéré de la peur qui le tiraillait l'instant d'avant, Son Gohan venait de chambouler son esprit.

 _* Il... s'est libéré de mon Genjutsu tactile... par la rage ?_ s'étonna le reptilien en relâchant soudain sa main. _*_

Avant qu'il n'eût pu effectuer le moindre pas supplémentaire, Orochimaru se retrouva propulsé par un coup d'une puissance surpassant toutes celles qu'il avait connues jusqu'alors.

Mais tandis qu'il allait être projeté contre le mur, et sans le moindre doute bien au-delà, le Sannin se sentit enserré par une étrange étreinte : Piccolo en avait profité pour étendre son bras et l'enrouler autour de l'agressé, maintenant fermement sa cible à la merci des coups de Gohan qui déformaient l'air jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs.

Ce concert de percutions malmenait la face d'Orochimaru, entraînant son visage dans une danse de longs cheveux noirs qui se baignaient de rouge, accompagnant les sons des craquements sinistres étouffés par les bruits des coups.

Kami lui-même n'en revenait pas. La puissance de Gohan dépassait celle de son père lorsqu'il l'avait entraîné. Et cette alliance imprévue avec Piccolo venait de leur assurer une domination totale sur cet adversaire si terrifiant, lequel n'avait pu répliquer dès le début.

C'était le moment ! Il fallait en finir, même si cela impliquait de s'allier avec son obscure moitié.

Alors le dieu de ce monde serra les dents et projeta son esprit dans celui de leur proie. Il allait profiter de ses agressions physiques pour l'anéantir mentalement.

Et c'est alors qu'il comprit.

L'indescriptible terreur qui venait de s'emparer du dieu de ce monde l'avait soudain propulsé hors de l'esprit de l'individu qui subissait encore les coups enragés de Son Gohan.

Se laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, les yeux couverts de larmes d'effroi, Kami se lança soudain devant Son Gohan, levant haut les bras pour l'empêcher d'agir davantage.

– _ÇA SUFFIT !_ hurla-t-il.

Recevant un coup perdu de Gohan qui tranchait l'air de sa main pour l'abattre furieusement sur sa cible, Kami vit son avant-bras droit coupé net. Le membre roula sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de l'individu dont l'état était devenu si pitoyable que sa posture debout restait l'unique signe vital.

Gohan, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, recula alors de quelques pas, perdant son état de rage à la vue du sang violacé du vieil et illustre dieu de son monde.

– _QUE FAIS-TU, IMBÉCILE ?!_ s'exclama Piccolo à l'adresse de Kami.

 _* Ce démon... dissimule sa vraie force... Il se laisse faire_ , exprima alors le vieillard blessé par télépathie. _Il... Il teste Son Gohan... ! *_

Piccolo ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur. Était-il possible que les paroles de Kami fussent fondées ? Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de mentir.

Et cette idée tracassait même l'esprit du roi, qui relâchait peu à peu la pression entourant le corps d'Orochimaru.

Ce dernier restait immobile, visiblement très mal en point, bien que son visage fût masqué de sa longue chevelure noire ébouriffée par la violence qui venait d'avoir lieu.

 _* À la manière d'un serpent mesurant sa proie..._ poursuivit alors Kami. _*  
* Quelle belle métaphore... *_

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Piccolo suite à ces dernières pensées. Et cela n'était pas uniquement lié à leur signification.

Car la voix qui venait de s'exprimer dans sa tête n'était ni la sienne, ni celle de Kami. Elle appartenait à Orochimaru.

L'increvable entité venait de relever son visage, dévoilant sa face défigurée autant par la violence de Gohan que par les traits de sa propre folie.

Ses jambes semblèrent peiner à le maintenir debout. C'était toutefois l'illusion à laquelle Piccolo croyait assister en les voyant se fléchir. Mais Orochimaru se contenta de ramasser du sol l'avant-bras tranché de Kami, qu'il observa avec une fascination non feinte.

Y percevant la menace, l'ancien propriétaire du membre arraché se concentra et parvint à faire repousser son avant-bras presque instantanément, conservant ses deux bras étendus latéralement pour protéger Gohan de son corps.

– _Je le savais... !_ se réjouit soudain Orochimaru. _Je l'avais théorisé dès notre premier échange de regards..._

Kami ne réagit pas, restant concentré sur son objectif. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce dont faisait allusion son interlocuteur...

– _Ce pouvoir d'omniscience..._ murmura alors Orochimaru. _Quelle nostalgie..._

L'un de ses yeux sembla briller à l'évocation du souvenir.

– _Sarutobi-sensei avait bien hérité de ses prédécesseurs d'un artefact aux capacités comparables que votre palais..._

Il se lécha les babines.

– _Mais ce pouvoir de régénération... dépasse celui du Shodaime Hokage._

Piccolo serrait les poings face aux paroles insensées de cet increvable personnage.

– _Le Senjutsu..._ reprit alors Orochimaru. _Quelle science fascinante..._

Son regard se posa sur le membre vert qu'il tenait toujours en main.

– _Ainsi donc, vous êtes aux limaces ce que sont les dragons aux serpents... !_

Kami ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise face à cette réplique inattendue.

– _Que... Que voulez-vous dire ?  
– La découverte est la plus belle récompense de l'aventure..._ fut la seule réponse d'Orochimaru.

Puis il avança en direction du jeune garçon.

– _Pas un pas de plus..._ menaça Kami, les bras levés devant le fils de Gokū. _Peu importe ce que vous êtes... Je suis le dieu de ce monde et je vous vaincrai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte !_

Suite à ces paroles, Orochimaru abaissa légèrement la tête, dévoilant un sourire carnassier accompagné d'un léger rictus amusé.

Et soudain, il éclata ouvertement de rire, générant une tension sans précédent sur le corps de Piccolo qui se contracta malgré lui.

– _Qu... Qu'est-ce qui est si désopilant ?_ faillit s'étrangler Kami.

Finissant de libérer sa joie, Orochimaru conserva son sourire quand ses yeux reptiliens se posèrent sur ceux de son interlocuteur.

– _Vos paroles et vos actes..._ murmura-t-il alors. _Tout ce que vous faîtes est si vain...  
– Quoi ?  
– Utiliser le Mafuba contre moi ?_ reprit Orochimaru d'un ton distrait.

Kami ne put dissimuler un sursaut d'horreur. Il venait précisément d'appréhender l'idée d'utiliser cette technique ultime, ayant pris conscience durant la fraction de seconde où il avait voulu s'emparer de son esprit de la nature insondable de l'âme de cet individu.

Mais pour que ce dernier pût avoir eu connaissance d'une telle information, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, aussi folle que terrifiante : il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

– _Cacher de moi les Dragon Ball ?_ poursuivit alors le reptilien dont le regard s'était à présent tourné vers Piccolo, lequel ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. _Croire que leur intérêt réside dans quelques vœux est un raisonnement tellement... primitif..._

Son regard se posa enfin sur le jeune Gohan.

– _L'espoir... Ton père ?_

Son regard balaya les trois individus face à lui.

– _Son Gokū ?_ poursuivit alors Orochimaru d'une voix pensive, lisant dans les pensées perturbées de son auditoire avec autant d'aisance que dans un livre ouvert. _Il me tarde de faire sa connaissance..._

Le silence glacial qui suivit ses paroles ne fut perturbé que par les pas de l'insondable immortel qui tournait les talons et s'éloignait d'une démarche lente dans l'obscurité du palais.

– _Vous parliez de me vaincre, mon cher Dieu ?_ reprit-il alors sans même se retourner. _Vous voulez essayer ?_

Marquant fortement son dernier mot en insistant sur les "s" dans un sifflement aigu qu'aucun serpent n'aurait su égaler, Orochimaru venait de provoquer le son le plus terrible que les oreilles affûtées de Kami et Piccolo pouvaient entendre, comme s'il les frappait jusque dans leur ADN. Fortement perturbés, les deux plus grandes figures de ce monde ressentirent une nouvelle pulsation énergétique qui leur rappela péniblement le sursaut obscur associé à l'arrivée de l'immortel, lequel passa le seuil de l'entrée pour se fondre dans les ténèbres.

 _* Le vaincre... ?!_ pensa alors le dieu qui s'effondra sur ses genoux. _Je suis complètement fou... ! *_


	97. Le flux universel

– _Non._

La réponse du Rikudō Sennin sonna le glas d'une terrible réalité pour les quatre nouveaux arrivants. Après avoir parcouru aux côtés Hamura l'astronomique distance les séparant de l'entrée du Chemin du Serpent, ils avaient ensuite dû traverser un million de kilomètres jusqu'à atteindre la planète de Kaiō, dans l'espoir d'enfin retrouver l'aïeul des Shinobi.

– _Non ?_ répéta Ignir, visiblement déçu.

L'immense dragon abaissa sombrement ses ailes dont l'envergure devait bien égaler le diamètre de la planète de l'hôte des lieux.

– _Je ne peux répondre favorablement à votre demande_ , poursuivit Hagoromo d'une voix sombre, sous le regard attentif de Kaiō.  
– _Mais..._ balbutia Hashirama. _Toutes ces âmes de Konoha..._

Soudain, le Shodaime Hokage se précipita vers le vieux sage et s'agenouilla devant lui. Tobirama serra ses poings contre ses bras qu'il croisait face à cette attitude qu'il considérait totalement indigne d'un chef.

Quant à l'hôte des lieux, il manqua une exclamation de surprise. La gravité sur sa planète était considérée comme élevée elle l'était en tout cas nettement plus que ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur les mondes d'origine du quatuor.

Pourtant, ils avaient tous débarqué sans même relever ce point, comme si cela ne les préoccupait pas outre mesure. Seul le dragon semblait légèrement importuné par ce détail, mais une créature de sa masse normalement constituée se serait retrouvée plaquée au sol dès le premier pas...

– _Je comprends votre peine_ , reprit alors le sage d'une voix douce à l'adresse d'Hashirama. – _Mais nous ne pouvons pas interférer librement avec le monde des vi...  
– Ça suffit_, intervint alors le Nidaime Hokage dont le regard perçant s'endurcit. _On n'est pas là pour discuter. Ce type..._

Libérant son puissant Chakra Senju menaçant, il fixa d'un air dur le visage impassible du vieux sage. L'atmosphère venait de brutalement s'alourdir, ce qui n'échappa pas aux sens du singe et du criquet autour d'eux qui détalaient pour se cacher derrière la maison de leur maître.

– _... a détruit Konoha !_

Cette scène de tension extrême poussa Kaiō à sortir un mouchoir qu'il leva à hauteur de son visage afin d'en éponger son front lisse.

– _Tobirama_ , gronda son frère, relâchant à son tour un Chakra dense.

Ce fut alors comme si la planète entière de Kaiō se mettait à trembler. Et tandis que les regards des deux hommes se défiaient, une série de fissures se libéraient à même le sol, l'une d'elle ayant par ailleurs la fâcheuse idée de rejoindre précisément la localisation de la demeure du propriétaire des lieux.

– _M-Ma... Ma maison !?_ s'exclama soudain le pauvre dieu, visiblement désespéré.

Ignir observait sans un mot l'échange muet de pression que s'opposaient les deux frères. Voir de simples bipèdes démontrer une telle puissance lui donnait l'impression de retrouver son plus vieil ennemi, ce qui renforçait le sentiment extrême de malaise qui l'habitait.

– _Calme-toi_ , ordonna alors Hashirama, brisant ce silence oppressant.

Une goutte de sueur perla la tempe de son jeune frère qui finit par se relâcher. Et la tension retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était imposée.

– _Pfff..._ souffla Tobirama. _Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire une telle démonstration de Chakra, mon frère._

Sa réplique fut suivie d'un profond silence observateur. Puis Hashirama éclata d'un rire gêné.

– _Oh pardon !_ s'excusa-t-il auprès de Kaiō sous le regard consterné de son cadet.

Et alors qu'il semblait que le calme était enfin revenu, et tandis qu'Ignir s'autorisait enfin un soupire de soulagement, celle qui jusqu'alors s'était montrée la plus discrète s'avança jusqu'à se placer juste en face du Rikudō Sennin.

Cela n'inquiéta guère le dragon. Mito Uzumaki était, à sa connaissance, la plus discrète et la plus sage du trio de Konoha.

Alors pourquoi même le grand Hashirama s'était-il soudain recroquevillé de terreur ?

– _Pouvons-nous reprendre où nous en étions ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme, un sourire inondant son visage dont les yeux clos laissaient transparaître une douceur indescriptible.

Hagoromo acquiesça, ignorant la réaction paniquée d'Hashirama et le pas de recul de Tobirama.

– _Bien_ , réagit-elle aimablement.

Elle prit une inspiration. Et ce fut soudain comme si l'Enfer se déchaînait aux portes du Paradis.

– _Je vous la fais courte_ , murmura-t-elle d'une voix anormalement calme.

Elle prit une brève inspiration.

– _Tandis que vous sirotiez tranquillement un thé, le paradis s'est transformé en orgie géante de Konoha-nins, avant de migrer en mêlée générale des Cinq Grandes Nations Shinobi._

Ni son ton, ni son visage n'avaient trahi la moindre agressivité dans son ton, à tel point qu'Ignir dû bien se répéter ses paroles pour en comprendre la terrible violence sous-jacente.

– _Ainsi_ , reprit-elle, _un certain individu est en train d'anéantir tout ce pour quoi nous et nos ancêtres nous sommes battus..._

Kaiō observait avec étonnement cette femme s'exprimer d'une politesse assassine qui faisait passer les démonstrations de Chakra de ses deux camarades pour d'inoffensives démonstrations de mâles en rut.

– _Ne pensez-vous pas que cela justifie d'occire ce goujat à coups de combos Uzumaki-Senju dans la frimousse ?_ reprit-elle tandis que son visage se dessinait en un sourire dont l'intensité devait plus ou moins égaler celle d'un Hakaishin affamé.

Le froid qui se dégageait d'elle semblait sur le point de congeler sur place l'initiateur du Ninshū duquel elle approcha lentement, dangereusement, ses lèvres de l'oreille gauche.

– _Vous n'aimeriez pas me contrarier..._ chuchota-t-elle dans un murmure glacial qui résonna furieusement dans l'atmosphère.

Fort heureusement, personne n'avait croisé le regard enflammé de l'Uzumaki à la quiétude déchaînée. Car l'éclat meurtrier qui venait de traverser son doux regard aurait pétrifié d'effroi une armée insensible.  
Sans même s'en rendre compte, le vieux Kaiō avait depuis longtemps rejoint ses deux compères, dissimulés derrière la maison fissurée.

Quant à Ignir, il était totalement sous le choc, sa bave coulant bêtement de sa gueule grande ouverte jusqu'à créer une marre aux côtés d'Hashirama. Mais ce dernier ne s'en souciait guère, sa tête étant recouverte par ses mains dans une posture défensive de protection auditive.

– _Ça... Ça y est..._ murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. _On est morts...  
– Nous sommes déjà morts, mon frère_, fit alors sagement remarquer Tobirama.

Mais son expression était tout autant choquée que celles des autres et il semblait peiner à dissimuler la grimace d'effroi qui déformait malgré lui son visage habituellement inexpressif.

– _Rares sont ceux qui connaissaient son caractère lunatique et paradoxal_ , chuchota Hashirama à Tobirama. _Je soupçonne Madara d'avoir quitté Konoha après l'avoir découvert...  
– Le clan d'Uzushio est presque aussi dangereux que les Uchiha_, concéda sombrement le Nidaime Hokage, ce qui, venant de lui, en disait particulièrement long.

Ignir ponctua cet échange de messe-basse par un nouveau soupire.

Puis, tous se souvenant de la scène dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les regards se posèrent subitement sur le Rikudō Sennin.

Celui-ci avait étonnamment conservé son calme total. Tenant en main le mouchoir qu'avait auparavant tenu en main Kaiō – le mystère de sa possession restera entier jusqu'à la fin du récit – Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki s'épongea délicatement le visage de la succession d'agressions de postillons qui faisaient clairement pâlir le maître incontesté du Suiton se tenant en retrait aux côtés du Dieu des Shinobi terrorisé.

Le regard d'Hagoromo se plongea alors dans le sourire redevenu dangereusement aimable de l'Uzumaki lunatique. Face à cette scène insurmontable, Ignir intervint vaillamment.

– _Des éléments de plus en plus troublants perturbent l'Univers..._ murmura-t-il mystérieusement.  
– _Le reptile a sans doute raison_ , fit Tobirama, s'attirant un regard incandescent du Dragon de Feu. _Et nous savons qu'il est possible d'accéder au monde des vivants..._

Il marqua une pause.

– _Nous savons mieux que quiconque trouver des informations. Nous sommes des ninjas, après tout._

Son regard se planta directement dans les yeux du vieil ermite.

– _Dîtes-nous où se trouve celle qui donne des passes pour le monde des vivants._

Le Rikudō Sennin resta un moment silencieux, observant chacun leur tour ses quatre interlocuteurs.

– _Je comprends_ , exprima alors Hagoromo d'un ton empathique. _Je pense que je vous dois quelques explications..._

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

– _Si toutefois vous pouviez ne pas m'interrompre, je vous en serai reconnaissant._

L'aimable visage de Mito resta immobile, ce qui passa pour un acquiescement.

– _Je vous en remercie_ , reprit le Rikudō Sennin. _Le fait est que la scission entre l'au-delà et le monde des vivants est liée à une fonction ancestrale d'équilibre qu'il serait absurde de vouloir briser...  
– Pourquoi ?_ intervint Tobirama, devançant Hashirama et Ignir qui s'apprêtaient à s'exprimer.  
– _L'explication de ces raisons générerait inutilement le trouble dans vos esprits car il s'agit de choses qui vous dépassent_ , répondit simplement Hagoromo. _Par ailleurs, je souhaiterais que l'absence d'interruption ne concerne pas que votre aimable belle-sœur, si cela ne vous ennuie pas._

Son regard balaya l'assemblée, à commencer par Ignir qui grimaça à la vue de ces yeux si pénétrants, puis Hashirama, lequel acquiesça d'un signe de tête étrangement sérieux.

Tobirama se renfrogna de malaise et se tut.

– _Je vous remercie_ , répéta sincèrement le Rikudō Sennin. _Comme je vous le signifiais tantôt, vouloir briser le sceau séparant les plans d'existence met en jeu l'équilibre de l'Univers tel qu'il fut façonné depuis la naissance de ses premières mélodies. Cet équilibre, complexe, repose sur un nombre important de facteurs que la conscience humaine ne saurait concevoir, car il met en jeu plusieurs dimensions de dualités. C'est également la raison de la passivité apparente des dieux qui, plus ou moins malgré eux, entrent dans la danse de l'existence._

Les paroles du Rikudō Sennin, mêlant des concepts divins à des analogies plus concrètes, avaient totalement captivées son auditoire. Même Kaiō se surpris à s'asseoir en tailleur et écouter les sages paroles de l'aïeul des Shinobi.

– _Chaque élément de l'Univers est soumis à ces règles et rares sont ceux qui disposent de l'acuité suffisante pour les percevoir, même parmi les dieux._

Il marqua une pause.

– _Je les perçois_ , ajouta-t-il alors simplement.

Il marqua une deuxième pause.

– _Cette chère Baba que vous citiez est soumise aux mêmes problématiques que la majorité des êtres : sa vision n'englobe pas l'intégralité du ballet cosmique. Mais, par sa collaboration avec le Roi Enma, elle est en capacité d'appréhender localement ses fonctions qui suivent une cohérence bien plus vaste. Ainsi, en assurant son rôle, elle permet d'ajuster les rouages d'un équilibre auquel elle appartient malgré elle._

D'un bref mouvement sec de son bâton sur le sol, le Rikudō Sennin répara la planète et la maison du propriétaire des lieux.

Hashirama fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas interrompre le vieil homme.

– _Vous pourriez effectivement profiter de ses capacités afin de retrouver le plan d'existence de vos descendants l'espace de 24 heures.  
– Si je puis me permettre_, intervint Kaiō qui se plaça sobrement aux côtés d'Hagoromo, _face à vous, peut-être que même le Saiya..._

Ses mots le perdirent au moment où son regard croisait les yeux si profonds du Rikudō Sennin.

– _Cependant_ , reprit Hagoromo, imperturbable, _par ma clairvoyance, je puis vous assurer que vos talents respectifs pourraient être utilisés de façon bien plus efficiente._

Après un silencieux échange de regards concernés, le Rikudō Sennin reprit son bâton qu'il sembla utiliser à la manière d'une canne et marcha jusqu'à son transat, dans lequel il s'installa confortablement.

– _Il n'est pas sage d'aller à contre-courant de l'Univers_ , murmura-t-il en s'allongeant confortablement. _D'ailleurs, l'un de vous maîtrise-t-il le Suiton ?_

Surpris, Tobirama acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– _Bien_ , reprit Hagoromo, esquissant un sourire qui lui donna une étonnante apparence atemporelle. _Pourriez-vous donc avoir l'amabilité de nous concocter un océan ? J'ai toujours dit à notre cher hôte que cela manquait cruellement sur cette planète..._

Sa réplique laissa complètement bouche-bée l'ensemble de son auditoire.  
Puis Hashirama éclata de rire.

– _Je vous aime bien, finalement !  
– Finalement ?_ répéta le vieil homme. _Dois-je en déduire que ma première impression ne vous a pas convaincu ?_

Y percevant la gaffe, Hashirama tenta de se rattraper sous le regard désabusé de son frère cadet.

– _Je vous taquine_ , avoua alors le vieil homme d'un ton enjoué.

Une goutte de sueur perla le front d'Ignir. Il en avait suffisamment appris sur Hashirama pour savoir qu'il était considéré comme le Dieu des Shinobi sur son monde. Sa légende s'était même clairement établie au Paradis, où il avait bâti un village aux côtés de son frère et de son épouse qui avait bien vite rassemblé bon nombre de peuples de l'Univers que rien d'autre n'aurait su rapprocher.

C'était également un homme d'une puissance incroyable, un fait que même le dragon rouge qui dominait son monde d'antan peinait à réaliser.

Ce Shodaime Hokage dégageait une aura particulière. Pourtant, son échange avec le Rikudō Sennin le plaçait au stade de petit garçon.

– _Et puis_ , reprit alors le Rikudō Sennin en faisant apparaître un étrange écran entre ses paumes, _cela tombe bien que nous nous entendions bien.  
– Que voulez-vous dire ?_ interrogea Mito de sa voix calme que la majorité des gens lui connaissaient.  
– _Il se dit dans tout l'au-delà que notre cher Kaiō, ci-présent, est un excellent professeur...  
– Ah ?_ s'étonnèrent Hashirama et Kaiō.  
– _Dans une autre réalité, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait accueilli Son Gokū à bras ouvert. Cependant, étant donné que je l'ai envoyé rejoindre un vieil ami...  
– Son Gokū ?_ répéta le Shodaime.  
– _Oh, il s'agit d'un individu très prometteur. Il vous ressemble...  
– C'est donc forcément quelqu'un de bien !_ s'enorgueillit Hashirama.  
– _Peut-être le destin vous fera-t-il échanger_ , lâcha Hagoromo en lui glissant un discret clin d'œil.  
– _J'aimerais bien !  
– Pas moi..._ grommela Tobirama, peinant à imaginer rencontrer un autre individu comme son frère.

Hagoromo sentit alors un doigt lui tapoter l'épaule. C'était Kaiō.

– _J'ai une étrange impression..._ bougonna-t-il.  
– _Confiez-vous donc_ , l'invita l'Ōtsutsuki.  
– _J'ai l'impression... que vous êtes sur le point de leur proposer de rester ici..._

Les sourcils du Rikudō Sennin se froncèrent, comme s'il se plongeait dans une intense réflexion. Et soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

– _Par les chimères du Ninshū, que voilà une pétillante idée !  
– Bah tiens..._ grommela Kaiō, le visage renfrogné.

Il plaqua ses mains contre ses hanches et sembla reprendre contenance, son regard se faisant soudain plus autoritaire.

– _Et je refuse !_ s'énerva le propriétaire des lieux. _Vous connaissez mes règles ! À moins d'arriver à me faire rire, c'est hors de question._

Sans même réfléchir, Hashirama se mit soudain à effectuer une série de grimaces ridicules, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de son frère, un écrasement de pied de son épouse et un violent coup de museau du dragon. Face à cette scène surréaliste, Kaiō gonfla les joues et plaça sa main devant sa bouche, puis retrouva son calme.

– _C'est inutile !_ s'exclama-t-il vivement en leur tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Alors, une nouvelle voix s'imposa, attirant l'attention de ses oreilles affûtées. Trop curieux, l'hôte des lieux se retourna pour voir que cela venait de l'écran que tenait en mains le Rikudō Sennin.

Ce dernier regardait une vidéo sur laquelle on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un individu qui s'exprimait.

– _Ne me dîtes pas que c'est..._ murmura Kaiō. _Nihs le GodTubeur ?!  
– Nihs le GodTubeur ?_ répéta le Shodaime d'un air interdit, regardant ses camarades qui semblaient tout aussi perplexes.  
– _Je ne sais pas qui c'est..._ avoua l'illustre propriétaire de la planète en balayant maladroitement ses antennes. _C'est sûrement un petit dieu qui veut se faire un nom... Mais... Chaque fois qu'il publie... C'est..._

Sa respiration s'accéléra, signe qu'il se retenait de rire.

– _Il balance des théories fumeuses sur l'Univers... Et..._  
– Je suis abonné[/i], confia Hagoromo.  
– _Non... !_ murmura son interlocuteur en plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche. _Non... Vous... n'avez pas le droit... C'est... de la... triche... !  
– N'êtes-vous pas intéressé par connaître le thème de sa dernière vidéo ?  
– NON ! NON ! C'est ridicule... Je... Arf... Bon sang, si !_

Incapable de se refréner, ses antennes et ses yeux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement droit vers l'écran.

– _Une trentaine..._ lut-il dans la description. _Une trentaine... de planètes habitées... dans tout l'Univers... ?!_

Et soudain, il craqua. Et il éclata de rire, sous le regard désabusé de Tobirama qui jugea bon de ne pas exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

 _* C'est complètement absurde... *_

Voyant le Rikudō Sennin rédiger un commentaire, l'Hokage s'autorisa toutefois un bref coup d'œil d'intérêt. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de découvrir la réponse du plus vénérable aïeul des Shinobi : « lol ».

* * *

– _Je me lasse, Uchiha Sasuke._

Les deux jeunes membres de l'Akatsuki se tenaient sur une butée en bordure de forêt qui assurait une vision panoramique sur des centaines de milliers d'hectares de forêts, de plaines et de zones escarpées qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon.

Gaara était étendu contre un arbre, ses yeux froids fixant droit devant lui les oiseaux qui volaient dans la forêt, non conscients du danger potentiel qui les guettait.

Cela faisait bien une heure que Sasuke restait immobile, à analyser au loin chaque parcelle de terrain qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

L'Uchiha avait insisté pour se tenir sur ce poste privilégié d'observation. Il n'avait pourtant eu ni sensation, ni intuition, mais l'étonnante certitude qu'il apprivoisait depuis bien longtemps.

Leur cible se trouvait à proximité... Il en était persuadé.  
Quelque part, non loin, se trouvait le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi.

 _* Naruto... *_


	98. Chemin surnaturel

L'œil perçant de Sasuke ne parvenait pas à pénétrer l'immensité qui s'offrait à lui, mais les sens de Gaara commençaient à s'activer à leur tour.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges se leva alors, brisant son ennui, puis il s'approcha de la position en hauteur occupée par l'Uchiha.

 _– Uzumaki... Naruto..._

Il pointa du doigt les arbres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant eux, en contrebas.

Un sourire dément se dessina sur le visage du garçon du désert qui emboîta un pas lent dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Sasuke le suivit de ses yeux écarlates, pensif.

Il savait que Gaara pouvait utiliser son sable pour voler. Les deux jeunes avaient d'ailleurs usé de cette aptitude à plusieurs reprises pour couvrir plus rapidement davantage de terrain dans leur quête.

Mais à présent que la présence de leur cible se faisait de plus en plus concrète, c'était comme si l'enfant du désert voulait savourer. Et le visage démoniaque du Jinchūriki de Suna en disait long sur sa motivation.

 _– Gaara_ , l'interpella alors l'Uchiha dans son dos.

L'interpellé s'immobilisa sans tourner sa tête aux cheveux rouges.

 _– Notre mission... ne consiste pas à tuer Naruto_ , rappela alors Sasuke.

Suite à un échange muet de regards, les deux partenaires reprirent leur route dans la direction de leur cible.

* * *

À des dizaines de kilomètres devant eux, Naruto, Jiraiya et Tsunade poursuivaient également leur avancée. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils marchaient, au rythme imposé par Jiraiya dont l'état s'était fortement arrangé.

Bien qu'incapable de malaxer son Chakra du fait des médicaments quotidiens de Tsunade, l'ermite avait retrouvé une bonne mobilité qu'il mettait à profit pour avancer. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant de constater pour une telle légende du monde des ninjas la performance que représentait le seul fait de marcher.

Cela n'étonnait toutefois guère Tsunade, qui trouvait là une bonne opportunité de retrouver sa forme d'antan sans brûler les étapes. Elle ajoutait à cela quelques séances spécifiques de kinésithérapie destinées à compléter la rééducation de l'ermite.

 _– La marche est le meilleur moyen de retrouver tes fonctions motrices de base_ , expliquait-elle patiemment une énième fois à son partenaire, lequel partageait de nouveau sa mauvaise humeur. _Elle met en action un grand nombre de muscles moteurs et stabilisateurs qui fonctionnent en synergie._  
 _– Combien de temps je vais devoir supporter cet état ?_  
 _– Un jour de moins que la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé, soit plusieurs semaines encore..._  
 _– Vous inquiétez pas_ , intervint alors la voix mielleuse de Naruto. _Vous êtes frustré de pas pouvoir me suivre, mais au moins vous avez une excuse !_

Le visage de l'ermite se crispa, son regard boudeur fixé sur les cheveux blonds du jeune Uzumaki qui marchait devant eux.

 _– Une fois ma pleine mobilité retrouvée_ , marmonna Jiraiya, _rappelle-moi de corriger cet impertinent..._

Tsunade soupira d'un étrange mélange de lassitude et d'amusement. À force de le fréquenter, elle devait reconnaître que Naruto était finalement agréable à vivre. Il lui rappelait étonnamment son défunt frère Nawaki, ce qui l'avait péniblement surprise au début ; mais avec le temps, elle s'était habituée et avait même trouvé que cela avait du bon.

L'involontaire héritier du Yondaime Hokage disposait de l'étonnante faculté d'insuffler de l'espoir à ceux qui le pensaient perdu. Et même si Jiraiya refusait de l'admettre, Tsunade était persuadée que s'il avait supporté le choc d'une perte de son corps et de son monde, c'était en partie grâce à Naruto. Il en était de même pour elle...

 _– Courage_ , reprit-elle alors à l'adresse de son partenaire. _Même les plus grands ninjas ont un jour dû apprendre à marcher..._

Suite à ces paroles, son visage se décomposa, ce qui n'échappa par à Jiraiya. Le regard de ce dernier se fit alors plus conciliant et il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie de jeunesse.

 _– Tsunade..._ murmura-t-il d'une voix douce en la voyant verser une larme.

Réalisant cet état de faiblesse, elle l'essuya aussitôt.

 _– Cet enfant..._ fit-elle d'une voix que seul son voisin de marche pouvait entendre.

Elle observa son ventre, lequel ne s'arrondissait pas encore pour trahir la présence du fils de Raditz.

 _– Il deviendra une arme..._

Elle fronça les sourcils avec détermination. Bien que faisant mine de poursuivre sa marche, Jiraiya continua de l'observer en biais.

 _* Est-ce vraiment la seule raison de l'avoir gardé, Tsunade... ? *_

Ils furent soudain interrompus par un cri de Naruto. Ce dernier avait pris un peu d'avance et venait de s'immobiliser en observant l'horizon que les nuages dégageaient.

Face à lui s'étendait un immense canyon. Naruto n'en voyait même pas la fin. Les gorges qui défiguraient la terre semblaient s'étendre à l'infini.

Une fois rejoint par les deux Sannin, le Genin pointa du doigt la terre incroyable qui se dessinait sous ses yeux.

 _– C'est quoi ça ?!_  
 _– Il s'agit du Canyon Yūjō_ , expliqua alors Jiraiya.  
 _– Le célèbre labyrinthe naturel qu'aucun cartographe n'a su explorer ?_ interrogea Tsunade, fascinée.

Face au regard surpris du jeune Uzumaki, Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

 _– De tous les explorateurs qui s'y sont aventurés, aucun homme n'en est jamais revenu._  
 _– Y'a pas moyen de passer au dessus ?_ demanda Naruto.

Il plissa les yeux pour évaluer les distances et élaborer un itinéraire aérien qui leur éviterait de se retrouver entre les immenses parois naturelles. Son regard commençait à s'éloigner quand il fut gêné par une mouche.

Le problème était que sa vue se focalisait sur des distances de plusieurs centaines de mètres et que la mouche apparaissait nettement dans son champ de vision. Cela signifiait que la mouche se trouvait précisément à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Et Naruto la voyait.

Deux possibilités s'offraient alors au jeune ninja. Peut-être venait-il de se découvrir une sorte de Byaku-Sharingan lui permettant de visualiser une mouche en plein vol à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distance... Malheureusement, l'éveil d'un tel Dōjutsu, bien qu'alléchant dans l'idée, était aussi improbable que croiser un Saiya-jin gentil, et se heurtait par ailleurs au deuxième élément troublant dans l'observation de cet insecte : le regard de Naruto, qui s'éloignait dans le canyon, en avait évalué les distances.

Or, en toute logique, les dimensions de cette mouche n'avaient rien à voir avec les dimensions d'une mouche traditionnelle. Elle dépassait même aisément la taille d'un homme adulte.

À cette idée, le visage de Naruto pâlit d'effroi. Il se couvrit même de sueur en réalisant qu'un peu plus loin se tenait tout un essaim de ces insectes.

Les jambes du ninja se mirent ensuite à trembler quand il réalisa que la mouche isolée était en fait prise dans une immense toile d'araignée en forme de nappe qui recouvrait une partie du canyon.

Il s'écroula par terre à la vue d'un mouvement vif de multitudes de gigantesques pattes velues sortant d'une grotte naturelle en hauteur. L'araignée qui se jeta sur la mouche pour l'emporter dans sa tanière était bien plus grande encore. Elle aurait aisément recouvert une maison de son envergure démesurée.

Naruto avala sa salive.

 _– OK, on oublie l'idée de passer au dessus..._  
 _– Vous êtes prêts ?_ interrogea alors Tsunade.

Sa réplique fut marquée par un silence. Et soudain, Jiraiya et Naruto éclatèrent d'un même rire désinvolte.

 _– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle..._ s'agaça-t-elle.  
 _– C'est rien pour un Sannin !_ répliqua Jiraiya.  
 _– C'est rien pour Naruto Uzumaki !_ ajouta celui-ci de bon cœur.

Tsunade soupira.

 _– Je vois. Ravie de voir que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi... Je vous laisse donc ici._

Elle tourna les talons, et fut aussitôt dépassée par ses deux interlocuteurs qui venaient de se mettre à genoux devant elle, l'implorant de rester.

 _– J'en étais sûre_ , grogna-t-elle. _Vous avez beau faire les fiers, c'est pas un gamin ou un abruti affaibli qui pourront venir à bout d'un labyrinthe légendaire... En fait, vous comptez juste sur moi..._

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même signe de tête.

Tsunade soupira, puis avança en direction du labyrinthe.

 _– Je vois..._ marmonna-t-elle en se rebroussant les manches, un sourire déterminé dessiné sur ses lèvres. _Ce soir, on va se faire un bouillon d'araignée !_

Naruto fronça les sourcils, réalisant que son attitude l'inquiétait davantage que la titanesque prédatrice. Puis il se plaça aux côtés de la princesse et frappa de son poing droit dans sa paume gauche, son visage exprimant la même expression que sa partenaire de combat.

Et c'est sous le regard désabusé de Jiraiya qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans cet immense labyrinthe naturel...

À peine entrés, ils entendirent une série de grouillements rapides. Cela n'avait pas traîné : de nombreuses fourmis grandes comme des ours faisaient déjà leur apparition.

Tsunade fonça alors dans le tas et fit voler plusieurs d'entre elles avec une facilité qui déconcerta quelque peu Naruto.

 _– Aaah !_ s'exclama soudainement Jiraiya dans son dos.

L'Uzumaki se retourna avec surprise et réalisa que son maître était poursuivi par un énorme cafard presque aussi imposant que l'araignée qu'ils avaient vue.

 _– Trop fort, l'Ermite pas net !_ s'émerveilla-t-il. _Vous arrivez même à courir maintenant !_  
 _– Dépêche-toi de me débarrasser de ce truc au lieu de commenter ma foulée !_ s'exclama alors ce dernier.

Trop tard : Jiraiya se sentit attrapé par les puissantes pinces de l'animal qui semblait sur le point de le broyer de son espèce de bouche à succion.

Fermant les yeux, il sentit soudain la prise s'atténuer tandis qu'il voyait Naruto tirer sur la queue de l'insecte pour le traîner péniblement dans sa direction.

Mais, passé la surprise, l'animal résista, ce qui rendait la tâche bien ardue au jeune ninja.

 _– Tsunade !_ hurla alors Jiraiya à l'adresse de sa partenaire occupée avec sa colonie de fourmis géantes. _Naruto est en difficulté !_  
 _– Moi, en difficulté ?_ répéta Naruto avec vantardise.

Soudain, un violent souffle illumina la scène. Jiraiya se couvrit le visage de ses yeux et Tsunade se retourna avec étonnement. Naruto était recouvert d'un dense Chakra rougeoyant, duquel se dégageaient trois queues.

 _* Cette pression..._ réalisa la Sannin. _Ce Chakra... ! *_

Naruto propulsa soudain le cafard contre une paroi proche sans montrer de difficulté. Lorsque l'animal se releva, il ne revint pas à la charge, mais détala aussitôt.

Il en était de même pour les fourmis, qui semblaient ressentir le terrifiant Chakra émanant du Jinchūriki. Tsunade fronça les sourcils et réalisa que ses bras étaient parcourus de frissons.

Les trois queues qui dansaient lentement au dessus de Naruto s'estompèrent alors doucement en même temps que le Chakra qui l'entourait disparaissait. Et la pression retomba.

Naruto croisa les bras.

 _– C'était pas si compliqué..._

Soudain, il sentit un violent choc qui le propulsa à terre. Tsunade venait de lui envoyer une baffe anormalement puissante pour son gabarit.

 _– QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ?!_ s'exclama Naruto.  
 _– Qu'est-ce qui te prend à toi ?_ répliqua Tsunade. _Ce Chakra ne peut pas être utilisé avec une telle désinvolture..._  
 _– Et pourquoi ça ?_  
 _– Parce que c'est dangereux ! C'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas encore été submergé par sa puissance... Et toi... !_

Elle se tourna vivement vers Jiraiya qui se recroquevilla.

 _– On peut savoir pourquoi ce gamin sort les queues de son démon à la première difficulté rencontrée ?_

Jiraiya soupira, mais trop tard. Naruto s'était déjà éloigné et bondissait jusqu'à monter sur les parois.

 _– Pensez ce que vous voulez_ , leur lâcha-t-il à la volée. _Je vais nous débarrasser de l'araignée avec ce Chakra que je ne maîtrise pas, 'ttebayo !_  
 _– Naruto, attends !_ réagit Jiraiya.

D'un geste vif, Tsunade prit l'ermite sur son épaule et s'élança à la poursuite de l'Uzumaki.

 _* Quel gamin borné... ! *_

Bondissant à son tour dans les airs, Tsunade sentit soudain le contact de l'immense toile en nappe sur laquelle ils marchaient, à plusieurs mètres au dessus du labyrinthe. Et presque instantanément, des vibrations intenses furent ressenties.

L'araignée géante, percevant leur arrivée, venait de sortir de sa tanière, bien décidée à compléter son repas de quelques ninjas.

Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant. Tsunade ne doutait pas de la capacité de Naruto à terrasser l'arachnide avec ce dont elle venait d'être témoin, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le voir abuser d'un tel pouvoir.

C'était toutefois sans compter sur l'imposante silhouette qui venait de faire son apparition dans ce monde aux grandeurs contre-nature : l'araignée venait d'être gobée par un crapaud aux dimensions colossales !

Naruto s'immobilisa devant cette scène irréelle. Le batracien était si grand que quand il s'abaissa pour l'étudier de plus près, le jeune ninja se demanda même s'il dépassait la taille de son œil.

 _– Bonjour, Gamayōhin !_ s'exclama alors Jiraiya.

L'immense œil du crapaud se tourna vers l'ermite.

 _– Oh, ch'est toi, Jiraiyha ?_ répondit le titan d'une voix dont l'articulation peinait à le rendre compréhensible. _Echuze-moi, che parle la bouche pleine..._

Une fois la surprise passée, Naruto haussa les sourcils en tournant un visage interrogateur vers son maître.

 _– Ce labyrinthe est avant tout un élevage d'insectes pour les crapauds du Mont Myōboku_ , expliqua l'ermite. _Cela fait des générations qu'ils utilisent l'énergie naturelle pour faire grandir des insectes._  
 _– Foulez-fous que che vous fache pacher ?_ interrogea alors Gamayōhin.  
 _– Volontiers_ , répondit Jiraiya.  
 _– Nous faire passer ?_ répéta Naruto, surpris.  
 _– OK, accrochez-fous bien_ , les intima le crapaud.

Une fois l'immense bête chevauchée, le Genin s'accrocha comme il put au long tissu entourant son torse, utilisé comme un étrange intermédiaire entre une cape et une écharpe.

Et soudain, sans prévenir, le batracien étendit ses puissantes pattes arrière avec une telle intensité qu'il en fissura la roche. Naruto serra les dents pour ne pas lâcher prise suite à cette accélération si violente que son esprit lui parut rester sur la terre ferme, immédiatement suivie par un intense souffle du vent qui devait lui hurler de tomber. Mais il tint bon.

Se souvenant soudain de l'état de Jiraiya, Naruto s'en inquiéta et le chercha du regard, d'abord en vain, avant de réaliser que le Sannin était en fait maintenu dans dans la paume du crapaud. Il remarqua peu après que Tsunade se tenait maintenu dans son autre patte avant. Grimaçant de frustration, l'Uzumaki manqua de tomber au moment où une intense secousse le traversait. Le colossal animal venait d'atterrir sur le sol et de reprendre appui avec une souplesse étonnante.

La scène se reproduisit à plusieurs reprises, durant lesquelles Naruto bouillonnait de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit...

Se dessinant à l'horizon, un mont aux dimensions irréelles dominait totalement le canyon dont il semblait être le centre géographique. Naruto plissa les yeux pour en deviner le sommet, mais, peut-être du fait du vent qui balayait son visage, ou encore de la densité atmosphérique, c'était comme si la montagne isolée de ce monde semblait en percer les cieux...

Envahi d'un sentiment de profonde euphorie, Naruto garda ses yeux rivés en direction de l'imposante formation naturelle. Sa fascination était si totale qu'il en oublia même l'effort que représentait le fait de ne pas tomber du crapaud agité.

D'ailleurs, en dépit des bons de plusieurs dizaines – si ce n'est des centaines – de mètres du batracien titanesque, la montagne paraissait peiner à grandir, comme si cet horizon incroyable refusait de se rendre accessible.

Les minutes passèrent toutefois, et en un temps finalement trop court aux yeux du ninja qui avait visiblement pris goût à cette excursion mouvementée, le crapaud s'immobilisa.

Il déposa délicatement les deux Sannin tandis que le ninja bondissait pour poser pied au sol. Luttant un instant pour garder l'équilibre, Naruto regarda autour de lui.

Ils se tenaient sur une pente ardue, dans un environnement totalement différent de celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Naruto réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient au cœur d'une petite clairière bordée d'arbres.

 _– Chui décholé_ , exprima alors le crapaud géant, _che ne peux pas vous porter davantache. Chui déchà en retard et en manque de provichions._  
 _– Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, Gamayōhin_ , le remercia Jiraiya.

Le crapaud effectua un signe de tête, puis il tourna les talons.

 _– Bonne achenchion_ , leur souhaita-t-il en se propulsant avec force, générant un tremblement et un souffle qui firent vibrer les arbres environnants.

Face au regard interrogateur de Naruto, Jiraiya glissa du parchemin qu'il tenait toujours dans son dos une paire de bâtons de marche.

 _– Allons-y : gravissons le Mont Myōboku !_

Sans un mot, Tsunade croisa les bras et avança calmement aux côtés de l'ermite.  
Après un instant d'hésitation, ils furent rejoints et dépassés par un Naruto à la motivation intacte.

* * *

 _* Que fais-tu, Naruto ?_ se demanda Sasuke. _*_

L'Uchiha se tenait face au canyon, en compagnie de Gaara. Ce dernier éjectait à présent du sable de sa gourde, bien décidé à survoler la zone.

 _– Ce lieu est dangereux..._ murmura alors le jeune garçon au Sharingan.

Gaara s'immobilisa un instant, puis il reprit son action sans davantage de préoccupation.

Du sable se concentrait sous leurs pieds, lévitant au dessus du sol, jusqu'à atteindre une quantité suffisante pour transporter les deux jeunes.

* * *

Une série d'hologrammes apparaissaient au sein du nouveau quartier général de l'Akatsuki. Seuls Tobi et Nagato se trouvaient physiquement au contact de la statue du démon.

 _– C'est quoi ce lieu ?_ demanda aussitôt Deidara. _Pourquoi on n'est pas dans la dimension ?_

L'homme masqué fronça les sourcils mais laissa Nagato imposer le silence, ce que ce dernier parvint à faire sans la moindre difficulté. En dépit de l'état de faiblesse croissant qui l'animait, le chef de l'Akatsuki semblait toujours conserver son aura autoritaire sur le reste de l'organisation.

 _– Où se trouve ce nouveau quartier général ?_ interrogea alors Sasori de sa voix grave.

Cette fois, après un instant de silence pesant, ce fut Tobi qui prit la parole.

 _– Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire._  
 _– Pardon ?_ s'exclama Hidan.

Kisame exprima un léger rictus tandis que Kakuzu fronçait les sourcils.

 _– Je vois..._ murmura alors ce dernier.

Son regard se posa droit vers les Rinnegan de Nagato et en dit particulièrement long sur sa compréhension des événements. L'homme masqué lui-même semblait soucieux de la réaction de cet expérimenté.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chef officiel de l'Akatsuki. Tobi s'avança alors.

 _– Certains... événements récents... nous forcent à redoubler de prudence..._

Personne n'intervint, comme si personne n'osait le premier briser ce silence évocateur sans risquer d'apparaître comme le suspect principal.  
Du moins, c'était sans compter sur le caractère enfantin de Deidara, qui se mit soudainement à éclater de rire.

 _– N'importe quoi !_  
 _– J'imagine que cela a un rapport avec l'attaque du Saiya-jin sur Ame... ?_ ajouta alors Kisame de sa voix énigmatique.

Le Sharingan de l'homme masqué se tourna dans sa direction.

 _– C'est une des raisons_ , avoua-t-il alors. _Mais il y en a une autre, plus récente..._  
 _– Où sont Zetsu et Konan ?_ demanda alors Sasori.

Certains visages se tournèrent pour constater l'absence de ces deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

 _– Zetsu vient de partir à la recherche de Sasuke et Gaara... Il avait implanté une graine au Jinchūriki d'Ichibi pour que, quand viendrait l'heure, il serait en mesure de le retrouver. Mais, pour une raison que nous ignorons, Gaara a récemment disparu des radars..._  
 _– Il aurait retiré sa graine ?_ demanda Deidara.  
 _– Ou il se trouve dans un lieu perturbant le Chakra Mokuton..._

Kisame fronça les sourcils.

 _– Il ne serait pas à notre avantage de perdre un de nos Bijū dans la nature..._ poursuivit Tobi. _Ichibi est un élément clé du succès de notre attaque contre le deuxième Saiya-jin._  
 _– Alors on a plus qu'à attendre ?_ marmonna Hidan d'un ton blasé.  
 _– Il nous reste encore suffisamment de temps_ , tempéra alors l'homme masqué.

Kakuzu jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Nagato.

 _– Où est Konan ?_ interrogea-t-il alors d'une voix profonde, répétant une partie de la question de Sasori.

Le visage de Nagato se tourna dans sa direction. L'espace d'un instant volasse, ses Rinnegan semblèrent briller d'une émotion que peu lui connaissaient, contrastant totalement avec l'impassibilité de la réponse qui suivit.

 _– Assassinée._


	99. L'ascension et la chute

Un immense champ de fleurs s'étendait à perte de vue dans l'une des rares zones non ravagées à l'Est du Pays du Feu. À l'écart des villes détruites de la nation, ces hectares gardés par un simple paysan étaient l'une des richesses les plus secrètes de l'une des familles les plus nobles de l'histoire des Shinobi.

Et aujourd'hui, le clan Hyūga dévoilait le mystère de ses fleurs...

Neji arrivait en bordure du champ. Il était en compagnie des deux Jinchūriki qu'il avait rencontrés, plusieurs mois auparavant.

– _On est arrivé_ , les informa le Genin.  
– _Bordel_ , rappa Bee.  
 _Ça c'est des fleurs  
Elle sont si belles...  
J'crois que je pleure. _

Il s'essuya une larme d'inspiration tandis qu'il griffonnait hâtivement dans son carnet de notes.

– _C'est donc ça..._ murmura Yugito. _C'est le secret de ton clan qui, d'après toi, pourrait nous permettre de vaincre Raditz ?_

* * *

À quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, une femme observait les quatre statues de pierre des anciens illustres défenseurs du légendaire village caché du Pays du Feu : Konoha. Mais tous avaient disparu, seuls ne restant que leurs visages gravés dans la roche, veillant sur un monde en ruines à présent guidé par celle qui portait bien la tenue de Kage.

Elle se tenait aux côtés de deux hommes. L'un était très âgé, si bien qu'il était surprenant de le voir encore debout. L'autre était très jeune, et observait sa supérieure avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur.

– _D'une certaine manière_ , exprima alors sombrement le vieil homme, _le Shodaime Hokage a atteint son but.  
– Que voulez-vous dire ?_ interrogea le garçon.

Sans quitter des yeux les visages des quatre premiers Hokage, la jeune femme retira avec révérence son chapeau.

– _Qui aurait cru que le futur Kage qui veillerait demain sur les vestiges de Konoha_ , reprit l'ancien d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, _serait celle qui jadis en était l'ennemie ?_

La longue chevelure rousse de celle vêtue de ses habits de noblesse ainsi dévoilée vola en douceur sous le vent qui se levait paisiblement, tandis que sa main droite abaissée tenait le chapeau marqué du symbole de son titre : « « 水 » (« eau »).

– _Bien des choses ont changé_ , conclut alors la Mizukage après ce bref instant de silence.

* * *

Si la traversée du canyon avait été plus rapide que prévue pour Jiraiya, l'ascension de la montagne compensait pathétiquement.

Le Chakra permettait une utilisation optimale de l'oxygène dans le sang, ce qui limitait d'autant les effets de l'altitude chez les Shinobi entraînés. Mais dans son état, l'ermite ne bénéficiait pas de ces atouts, si bien que son cœur s'emballait parfois dangereusement quand commençaient les efforts un peu trop intenses.

Alors ils se forçaient à conserver un rythme de marche lent, afin de permettre une bonne acclimatation aux conditions toujours plus difficiles de la montagne.

Après une nuit passée à la limite d'une jungle à hauteur des nuages, le groupe avait repris sa lente marche vers le sommet qui semblait encore totalement inaccessible.

La couverture brumeuse de l'aube était bien en deçà de leur position, et montait lentement contre le flan de la montagne à mesure que la température matinale augmentait. Afin d'éviter que cela n'impactât leur visibilité, Naruto, Tsunade et Jiraiya devaient se hâter – sans toutefois perdre la lenteur imposée par les rudes conditions du milieu.

Pour le moment, l'ermite restait serein. Les efforts demandés étaient encore largement acceptables pour son organisme. Mais cela n'autorisait pas l'épuisement inutile car, plus haut, la nature serait impitoyable...

La jungle laissait à présent place à un environnement totalement différent. Si les arbres continuaient de décorer le paysage, ils se raréfiaient et leur taille avait très fortement diminué. Alors que la veille, ils marchaient encore au milieu de titans végétaux dont les cimes se perdaient au milieu de la brume environnante, la majorité des arbres ne dépassaient cette fois-ci plus la hauteur du jeune Naruto.

Cela présentait un avantage que ces temps difficiles avaient fait oublier à ces randonneurs improvisés : retrouvant leurs yeux d'enfant, ils découvraient peu à peu une vue imprenable sur l'environnement, entre le canyon vu du ciel sous les forêts en contrebas et les neiges éternelles à des kilomètres de dénivelé.

Le vent s'était également levé, répandant une fraîcheur qui à elle seule trahissait une altitude de montagne, en dépit d'un soleil qui frappait sans pitié de ses rayons ultra-violets la peau des marcheurs.

– _C'est long..._ commenta Naruto.

* * *

– _Et maintenant ?_ rappa Bee.  
 _On attend ?  
Pique-nique,  
Ou botanique ?  
– Un peu tout cela_, répondit patiemment Neji, qui avec le temps s'était habitué à converser avec l'homme même quand il chantait.  
– _Tu prétends que ces plantes représentent actuellement notre meilleur espoir de vaincre Raditz_ , intervint Yugito à l'adresse du Hyūga. _Mais elles semblent à peine tenir debout... Regarde, elles tombent toutes vers le bas._

Neji s'approcha des fleurs et lâcha un sourire amusé.

– _Elles ne tombent pas_ , répliqua-t-il. _Elles pointent vers une direction._

Bee fronça les sourcils sous cette remarque, réalisant qu'effectivement, les millions de fleurs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue étaient toutes tournées vers une même zone. Il plissa les yeux sous ses lunettes, cherchant visiblement un trésor caché. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Yugito sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose.

– _Ne me dis pas que... !  
– Ces plantes sont les plus grands récepteurs à Chakra du monde Shinobi. Leur sensibilité dépasse même celle des meilleurs ninjas sensoriels._

Il s'interrompit un bref instant.

– _Chacune de leurs cellules est capable d'identifier les sources de Chakra qui les atteignent. Leur précision est telle les différents signaux réunis permettent de cartographier leur environnement énergétique, et déterminer la plus grande source énergétique vers laquelle elle se tournent naturellement.  
– Donc..._ murmura Yugito, _elles sont dirigées vers...  
– L'être disposant de la plus grande puissance en ce monde...  
– ... Le Saiya-jin._

Bee ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement, fixant l'horizon indiqué où se terrait probablement Raditz. Son expression rendait difficile l'analyse de ses pensées, mais elle se conclut soudain par un sourire motivé.

– _Let's go !_ s'exclama-t-il soudain. _Allons buter cet enfoiré !_

Il sentit alors une main lui attraper l'épaule. C'était Yugito.

– _Imbécile, ces plantes montrent le plus grand Chakra du monde. Et à ce que je sache, elles ne pointent pas dans ta direction, ducon._

Le regard de Bee sembla briller sous ses lunettes.

– _Pas encore..._ murmura-t-il, son sourire devenant provoquant.

Il serra les poings et se concentra, sous le regard exacerbé de sa partenaire qui comprit – trop tard – le fond de sa pensée. Son corps se recouvrit soudain d'un manteau translucide animé de huit queues qui dansaient dans son dos.

La puissance ressentie était telle que Neji, choqué, activa ses Byakugan pour l'analyser.

 _* Bon sang... Son Chakra est... terriblement dense... ! *_

Yugito soupira, exaspérée, et pointa du doigt les plantes qui n'avaient pas changé de direction.

– _T'as fini de jouer à qui a la plus grosse ?  
– Non._

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite décoiffa totalement le jeune Hyūga pour lequel l'observation du Chakra de Bee devint totalement brouillée. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille puissance de ses Byakugan, qui par ailleurs peinaient même à discerner une telle compacité énergétique.

Cette tâche était d'autant plus ardue pour Neji que le souffle émanant du Jinchūriki balayait totalement son visage qu'il devait partiellement cacher.

Bee était à présent recouvert de sa deuxième forme de transformation en Bijū, ses huit queues animées violemment par le Chakra anormal qui le traversait.

Balayées par le vent, les plantes les plus proches pointaient toutefois toujours vers la même direction, au grand dam de Killer Bee.

– _Je vois_ , marmonna ce dernier, dont le timbre modifié par l'étonnante pression de Chakra qui l'habitait résonnait dans tout le champ.  
– _Arrête, Bee !_ s'énerva Yugito au moment où celui-ci se concentrait de nouveau.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Yugito dévoilait un visage animé par une rage indescriptible. Neji, sachant qu'elle disposait également des pouvoirs d'un démon, s'attendait à la voir à son tour dévoiler un pouvoir incommensurable.

Pourtant, pas une goutte de Chakra ne sortait du corps de cette femme. Mais la seule intensité de son regard écrasait maintenant totalement la volonté de Bee, en dépit du manteau de puissance pure qui le recouvrait pleinement.

– _Sinon_ , reprit-elle d'une voix trop calme dans laquelle la menace se mêlait étrangement à la peine, _je ne te le pardonnerai jamais._

Neji réalisait avoir déjà effectué malgré lui une série de pas en arrière. Cette puissance dépassait déjà clairement tout ce que son Byakugan lui avait permis de voir chez un Shinobi.

Tandis que Bee abandonnait face à la menace de Yugito et retrouvait peu à peu son état normal, Neji se surprit à ressentir une forme de soulagement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, tous les muscles de son corps s'étaient tendus à leur paroxysme par la proximité de ce Chakra anormal.

 _* Incroyable_ , réalisait-il. _Alors c'est ça, la vraie puissance d'un Jinchūriki ? C'est... de la folie. *_

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Yugito. Celle-ci tenait fermement Bee par l'écharpe. Elle semblait hors d'elle.

– _T'es fier de toi ?! T'es passé à deux doigts d'exploser ce champ de fleurs !  
– Désolé bébé, j'étais...  
– Ferme-la. T'es juste un mâle vexé à l'ego froissé._

Face à cette réplique, Bee resta sans voix – fait rare pour ce rappeur à la répartie pourtant légendaire.

Sur ces mots, Yugito s'éloigna d'un pas vif pour s'approcher des fleurs, laissant Bee et Neji se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou le noir des lunettes.

– _Je crois que j'ai merdé_ , marmonna le Jinchūriki de Kumo à l'adresse du jeune Hyūga.

Celui-ci valida d'un signe de tête presque imperceptible, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe.

– _Je devrais peut-être la retrouver..._ se dit alors Bee.

Neji ferma les yeux, non désireux de s'immiscer dans ce genre de problématiques.

– _Mais elle risque de me casser la gueule..._ s'inquiéta alors le solide gaillard.

D'instinct, il ressortit son carnet de notes si cher à son cœur. Mais l'inspiration ne venait plus. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil lointain à sa partenaire Jinchūriki et avala sa salive.

– _Tu crois qu'elle pleure ?_

Neji haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

– _S'il-te-plaît, zieute pour moi..._ implora Bee.

L'expression du visage du Hyūga palpita de gêne, mais il finit par craquer face au désespoir de son interlocuteur.

Et c'est à contre-coeur que les veines au niveau des tempes du Hyūga se dilatèrent sous l'influx de Chakra dirigé vers ses yeux. Sans même ouvrir ses paupières par honte, Neji resta un instant immobile, puis il désactiva ses Byakugan.

– _Alors ?_ insista Bee. _Elle pleure ?_

Neji acquiesça d'un infime signe de tête.

– _Ah..._ marmonna Bee.

Sans plus attendre, il se précipita dans sa direction. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il se sentit bien bête. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

– _Yo_ , fut son unique mot.

Il avait au moins réussi à rendre cette parole maladroite relativement douce, posant délicatement sa main contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Lorsque celle-ci se retourna, il réalisa alors trois choses.  
La première était que Neji s'était trompé – ou lui avait menti : Yugito ne pleurait pas.  
En deuxième lieu, elle semblait lui pardonner. Cette conclusion lui venait de sa troisième observation...

Sans prévenir, Yugito venait de projeter Bee à même le sol avant de se jeter sur lui, plaçant la lame effilée de son épée juste au contact de sa gorge. À moitié sonné, et sentant soudain un contact chaud au niveau de son cou, le rappeur imaginait déjà l'écoulement de son sang.

Mais il n'en était rien. Et lorsqu'il sentit cette même sensation au niveau de ses lèvres, Bee comprit que la jeune femme l'embrassait vigoureusement. Couché au sol par la force, sans possibilité – ni volonté – de se relever, le corps étendu au milieu des fleurs, Bee avait finalement trouvé une forme d'inspiration. Après cet échange particulièrement appréciable pour l'hôte d'Hachibi, la jeune femme étendue sur lui appuya ses mains contre son puissant torse et le fixa d'un regard méprisant.

– _Crétin_ , marmonna-t-elle.  
– _Yeah_ , accepta-t-il.

Elle resta ainsi positionnée à califourchon sur le Jinchūriki tandis que ses yeux se recouvraient de larmes – pour de vrai cette fois.

– _Ne te jette plus à la mort..._ lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Sans même s'échanger davantage de mots, tous deux savaient qu'à l'instant présent, ils partageaient précisément le même souvenir : celui de Bee ayant décidé de protéger ses camarades – et Yugito – en se confrontant seul à seul au Saiya-jin dans un combat insensé qui l'avait poussé au bord de la mort. Le Saiya-jin se tenait exactement dans la même position que Yugito ne l'était actuellement par rapport à Bee, et ses coups hanteraient à jamais les esprits des deux Jinchūriki.

– _Va savoir pourquoi_ , lui glissa-t-elle entre deux baiser, _je me suis attachée...  
– Vive l'apocalypse_, lâcha Bee.

Tournant le dos à cette scène étonnante, Neji ne pouvait contenir sa gêne. Les voir ainsi dégrader la beauté d'un champ de fleurs Hyūga le dérangeait au plus haut point.

Mais il gardait en tête leur rôle. Et Yugito avait raison : ils ne devaient pas se précipiter, cela était inutilement dangereux. Car tôt ou tard, les plantes pointeraient dans une autre direction – peut-être celle de Bee. Cela signifierait que Raditz serait devenu accessible. Et alors, il leur suffirait de se précipiter vers la dernière position connue du guerrier – le Byakugan ferait le reste.

Et ils le tueraient.

S'autorisant une discrète activation du Byakugan, Neji remarqua avec satisfaction que cette fois, la larme d'émotion qui coulait sous les lunettes de Soleil n'appartenait pas à Yugito...

* * *

Le soir tombait. Naruto, Jiraiya et Tsunade se trouvaient à présent à une altitude suffisamment élevée pour que ne restent de végétation que quelques arbustes compacts sur un sol majoritairement composé de roches.

La respiration de Jiraiya se faisait de plus en plus pénible, et bien que cela ne l'empêchât pas de conserver un rythme constant, il accueillait avec plaisir le crépuscule et la pause qu'il imposait.

Arrivant sur une zone relativement plate, il décidèrent de s'y installer pour passer la nuit. Lorsque l'ermite se posa sur le sol, il fut gagné d'une profonde fatigue et manqua un instant de perdre connaissance. Tsunade le remarqua et s'abaissa aussitôt en prenant son rythme cardiaque d'une main. De l'autre, elle attrapa l'index de Jiraiya qu'elle pressa légèrement en y insufflant du Chakra.

– _Ton pouls est élevé et ton taux d'oxygène relativement bas_ , analysa-t-elle. _Tu vas devoir te nourrir et te reposer. Naruto, tu prépares à manger.  
– Quoi ?! Mais...  
– Ne discute pas. J'ai des rations de survie dans mon sac. Prends-en trois et mélange-les à l'eau que j'ai récupérée dans un torrent sur le chemin, puis fais bouillir le tout.  
– Et comment j'allume le feu ? Je maîtrise pas le Katon je vous signale...  
– Tu trouveras un briquet dans mon sac_, marmonna Tsunade qui commençait à masser les cuisses fatiguées de Jiraiya.

Naruto fouilla un instant, puis il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

– _Yes !_ fit-il sortant le briquet.

Dans son geste un peu trop énergique, il emporta malencontreusement un paquet de cigarettes.

– _Oups, désolé_ , s'excusa le jeune ninja en le rangeant.

Mais cela n'avait pas échappé au regard de Jiraiya, lequel se posa ensuite sur Tsunade qui l'évita soigneusement pour se concentrer sur ses quadriceps.

L'ermite n'était pas spécialement inquiet pour l'état physique de Tsunade. Même si elle fumait, son Chakra la protégerait largement et même l'altitude ne serait vraiment pas un problème.

Il était en revanche soucieux de ce que cela représentait pour elle. Il était persuadé que cela était lié au Saiya-jin et ce qu'il lui avait fait. En dépit de sa fatigue, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings contre le sol, conscient de la souffrance de sa partenaire.

– _Tsunade_ , murmura Jiraiya d'une voix douce.  
– _Ne dis rien. Tu dois également reposer ton esprit.  
– Toi aussi._

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

– _Peu importe le passé, je suis confiant pour l'avenir_ , murmura-t-il alors.

Tsunade poursuivit son geste, un fin sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

– _Pourrais-tu légèrement augmenter la zone de massage ?_ reprit alors Jiraiya d'une voix coquine.

Il résulta de ses paroles une violente gifle qui l'envoya tête la première contre le sol.

– _Hé, mamy Tsunade !_ s'exclama au loin la voix de Naruto. _Vous deviez pas le soigner ?  
– Y'a beaucoup de choses à guérir. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.  
– Bah justement, c'est prêt et j'ai faim._

Mais Jiraiya s'était déjà redressé sur ses quatre pattes, son regard tourné vers le Soleil qui déclinait.

– _Cette vue..._ murmura-t-il alors.

Naruto et Tsunade tournèrent alors la tête dans la même direction que lui et découvrirent un spectacle majestueux.

Le flanc de la montagne se fondait dans la mer de nuages en contrebas s'étendant à l'infini, et qui prenait des teintes orangées marquant les reliefs de ces pâles formes fractales.

Absorbés par cette beauté sans égale que leur offrait la nature, ils s'accordèrent tacitement un instant muet de contemplation. De cette altitude, ils avaient l'impression que le monde n'avait jamais souffert de la présence du Saiya-jin. Tout cela semblait soudainement négligeable sous la lueur de l'astre.

Il était bon, aussi, de se souvenir pourquoi on se battait résolument sur ce monde, et pourquoi la vie valait toujours la peine d'être vécue.

Tout cela, pensait Jiraiya, tenait justement du fait qu'en dépit de toute l'importance que l'on pouvait accorder aux choses et aux gens qui nous touchaient, on ne restait finalement qu'un infime grain de sable dans un Univers qui outrepassait notre conception. Et cet unique paradoxe entre l'insignifiance de la vie et sa conscience était ce qui lui rendait toute sa raison d'être.

Et c'était aussi pourquoi ils devaient combattre le mal qui les frappait.

Le Soleil disparaissait derrière les nuages, emportant avec lui ses dernières chaudes lueurs.

– _Itadakimasu !_

Jiraiya et Tsunade se retournèrent pour faire face à Naruto, lequel avait rempli à chacun une part du bouillon. Refroidi – surtout au niveau des mains – par le vent qui balayait la montagne, Jiraiya accepta avec joie ce réchauffant mélange dont il ne doutait par ailleurs pas des bienfaits pour son corps.

Son regard se leva, observant le flanc de la montagne en hauteur envahi par les neiges et qui semblait encore bien lointain. Il nota d'ailleurs que le Soleil continuait de l'éclairer, en dépit de son déclin à leur altitude, faisant briller un dernier temps ses éternelles glaces.

Et tandis que s'imposait rapidement la nuit dans ce décors féerique, Naruto, Tsunade et Jiraiya partagèrent un précieux instant de joie face au feu.

* * *

Gaara et Sasuke avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de traverser une telle distance par les airs. Les nombreux insectes qui les avaient aussitôt attaqués étaient particulièrement virulents, et leur position s'en trouvait d'autant plus visible que par ce labyrinthe naturel qui offrait au moins aux deux individus une forme de protection.

Bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre n'avaient eu aucun mal à en éliminer des dizaines, mais cela n'en finissait pas. Et rien ne pressait tant, depuis qu'ils avaient découvert, à l'horizon, l'unique montagne si particulière qui dominait totalement les lieux.

S'épuiser inutilement pour y accéder ne présentait aucun intérêt pour l'Uchiha. Quant à Gaara, il en était encore au stade psychologique de la traque à distance – ce qui signifiait qu'il savourait l'instant présent et n'en était pas au désir de mort immédiat – celui qui l'avait par exemple traversé au moment où une nuée de moustiques géants avaient eu la mauvaise idée de les attaquer par les airs – paix à leurs âmes.

Eux aussi se tenaient au coin du feu – préalablement allumé par Sasuke, partageant dans une acceptation mutuelle les restes d'une sauterelle géante qui s'était trouvée un peu trop curieuse à leur atterrissage.

* * *

C'était le matin. Bee chantonnait devant le champ de fleurs, lesquelles représentaient visiblement pour lui un public inspirant. Neji l'observait faire, de même que Yugito, qui tous deux étaient allongés à même le sol.

– _Je crois qu'il a passé son temps de veille à chanter_ , marmonna Yugito.

Neji se retint de lui rétorquer que lorsque lui-même montait la garde et qu'ils étaient censés dormir, ils n'avaient pas été moins bruyants. Ils l'avaient même forcé à désactiver son précieux Byakugan pour éviter d'être témoin de choses gênantes...

Mais il se contenta de regarder le rappeur effectuer de nombreux gestes des bras, accompagnant ses sons de danses rythmées.

– _Je me posais une question_ , reprit alors Yugito. _Quand il sera avéré que Raditz n'est plus le plus puissant de ce monde...  
– ... alors, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, les fleurs ne pointeront plus vers lui_, acheva Neji.  
– _J'ai bien compris ça. Mais ce mouvement sera-t-il rapide ? Nous n'aurons que peu de marge de manœuvre. Même avec ton Byakugan, si Raditz décide de changer radicalement d'endroit au moment où les plantes n'indiquent plus sa position, on le perdra...  
– Ne t'inquiète pas_, la rassura son interlocuteur. _Ces plantes sont codées par le Chakra. Normalement, seule la branche principale a la capacité de le modifier, mais..._

Neji s'apprêtait à poursuivre quand il fut alors interrompu par un mouvement. Comme pour répondre à l'interrogation première de Yugito, les plantes venaient brutalement de changer de direction.

Bee s'immobilisa, puis il se retourna avec un sourire satisfait.

– _Elles réagissent à mon rap._

Mais la vérité se trouvait bien ailleurs. Le fait que les plantes vinssent de brutalement changer de direction ne signifiait qu'une chose : Raditz n'était plus l'être le plus fort qu'elles sentaient.

Yugito se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Les plantes ne pointaient pourtant pas vers Bee. Il devait donc encore exister des Shinobi particulièrement puissants, car le Jinchūriki d'Hachibi, même sans utiliser le pouvoir de ce dernier, restait un individu dont le niveau tutoyait celui des meilleurs de son village à son apogée.

Neji s'était également levé et observait avec incompréhension la direction indiquée par les plantes. Quelque chose n'était pas normal...

– _Cette fois, on y va !_ s'exclama Yugito, déterminée.

Rejointe par Bee, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à se précipiter au dehors. Mais Neji ne bougeait toujours pas.

– _Dépêche-toi_ , grogna-t-elle. _C'est pas le moment d'avoir peur..._

Le terme était pourtant bien approprié à l'expression qui avait brutalement envahi le visage d'habitude si impassible du Hyūga

– _Bro' ?_ intervint Bee en passant sa main devant les yeux blanc de Neji, comme pour le réveiller.

Mais le garçon venait de poser ses genoux à terre, son corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlés.

– _Non... Non... ! Pas déjà... ! Il... Il ne devait pas arriver... MERDE ! IL NE DEVAIT PAS ARRIVER AVANT PLUSIEURS MOIS !_

Yugito fronça les sourcils et le rejoignit.

– _Qu'y a-t-il, Neji ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle face à un comportement inhabituel pour ce garçon d'habitude si inexpressif.

Des gouttes de sueur coulaient à flot du visage de l'Hyūga tétanisé à même le sol. Celui-ci était maintenant pris d'un rire nerveux qui déstabilisa d'autant plus Bee et Yugito.

– _Bordel_ , s'énerva cette dernière, parcourue d'un frisson. _Arrête ! T'es flippant ! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais on a besoin de toi ! C'est notre chance de vaincre Raditz. Aide-nous à la trouver, on s'occupe du reste...  
– Vous... Vous ne comprenez pas... Raditz... n'est plus notre plus gros problème...  
– Hein ?  
– Bon sang..._ réagit alors Neji, envahi par une rage soudaine. _MAIS REGARDEZ LES FLEURS !_

Bee et Yugito tournèrent leur regard en direction des plantes. Ils ne remarquèrent au premier abord rien d'anormal.

– _C'est..._ reprit Neji d'une petite voix. _C'est... trop tard..._

Et c'est alors que la jeune femme comprit. Son visage se figea soudain, avant de devenir aussi pâle que les yeux de Neji.

– _Quel est le problème ?_ s'étonna alors Bee.

Pour toute réponse, Yugito pointa du doigt dans la même direction que les plantes.

– _Il... arrive..._

Alors, Bee comprit. Et c'est dans un silence horrifié que les trois regards se pointèrent vers la direction indiquée par les plantes : le ciel.

* * *

– _Fin de l'hyper-propulsion sortie de stase_ , informa une voix dans une capsule qui venait de faire son entrée aux confins du système solaire.

L'esprit encore embrumé du Saiya-jin reprenait lentement connaissance, ses yeux peu à peu réveillés par la lointaine étoile illuminant le monde Shinobi.

Retrouvant sa lucidité, l'imposant guerrier tâta machinalement de ses mains le haut de son crâne lisse.

– _Raditz..._ murmura-t-il pour lui-même, _j'espère que tu n'es pas déjà mort... J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois témoin de ce que représente pour un pur Saiya-jin..._

Sous sa fine moustache se dessina le belliqueux sourire de Nappa.

– _... le vrai sens du mot "puissance"..._


	100. Puissance

« Puissance » était un mot commun et connu de tous. C'était ce dont pensait disposer le monde Shinobi.

Mais sa pleine et totale définition s'imposerait bientôt d'elle-même...

* * *

Orbitant d'une danse continue depuis des temps immémoriaux, la Lune scintillait majestueusement dans l'espace. Siège d'un presque défunt clan qui jadis aurait surclassé tous les autres, elle n'abritait plus aujourd'hui que son dernier survivant.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon dont la jeunesse rendait toutefois déjà honneur à sa mythique lignée. Son âge était similaire à celui de Naruto et ses camarades, mais son pouvoir surpassait ceux des ninjas.

D'ailleurs, s'il était bien un être qui haïssait leur planète, c'était lui. Veillant malgré lui sur ce monde qu'il jugeait en perdition depuis ses premiers pas, il serait ainsi le témoin initial de la menace indescriptible qui allait s'y abattre...

Ses sens avaient en effet été alertés par l'arrivée lointaine d'un vaisseau. Plus précisément, c'était l'individu à son bord qui captait son attention.

Mais parler d'individu ici n'avait en fait aucun sens. Le terme « monstre » ne s'approchait guère davantage de l'incroyable sensation de puissance qui s'imposait.

À présent positionné sur la surface de l'aride sol lunaire, le garçon pouvait voir briller au loin, à la lueur du Soleil éclatant, le vaisseau qui abritait un être dont la puissance démesurée était sans nul doute déjà ressentie par les plus habiles senseurs de la planète.

Suivant des yeux la progression faussement lente de l'engin duquel émanait une énergie qui semblait brûler le vide spatial environnant, le jeune homme était comme frappé dans son esprit par un silence intérieur stupéfait.

Une fois le vaisseau passé sa position, les pensées de Toneri Ōtsutsuki semblèrent se ranimer avec une force renouvelée, stimulées telles des élastiques par l'énergie dévastatrice du Saiya-jin.

Et la conclusion la plus évidente lui vint suite à ce seul ressenti : le monde Shinobi n'avait aucune chance.

* * *

Sur la planète, l'énergie qui approchait était bel et bien détectée. Son origine venait des cieux et semblait anormalement lointaine pour son ressenti, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus perturbante pour les sens des témoins de cette arrivée inattendue.

À Konoha, les Shinobi sortaient peu à peu dans les rues délabrées, prudents, le regard levé vers le ciel. La sensation écrasante d'une puissance approchante avait totalement capté l'attention de tous.

Les Hyūga activèrent leurs Byakugan, pupilles si performantes pointées là où aucun œil ne pouvait voir ce qui, pourtant, ne saurait guère passer inaperçu...

* * *

Loin de là se tenait une zone reculée connue seulement par une poignée d'Hommes depuis l'origine des temps. Aucune vie n'avait jamais été vue fouler cette terre aride pendant bien des décennies. De nombreuses fentes parsemaient les roches qui abritaient l'un des plus obscurs lieux de ce monde – et l'un de ses piliers. Mais cette fois, à travers les ouvertures se dessinaient des pupilles brillantes, aussi belles que le joyau, aussi terribles que la mort. Puis les têtes reptiliennes d'une multitude de serpents aux tailles parfois gigantesques sortirent de ces orifices façonnés par la nature.

– _Hakuja Sennin..._ murmura alors d'une voix sombre l'une de ces créatures.

Seule sa gueule géante dépassait de l'orifice, mais cela était suffisant pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable monstre. De couleur pourpre et recouvert d'anneaux noirs, son corps écaillé de plusieurs dizaines de mètres sorti de nulle part aurait aisément pu s'imposer en maître incontesté dans toute la chaîne alimentaire de la planète.

– _Oui, Manda_ , murmura alors un timbre réfléchi issu des profondeurs de cette grotte dissimulée. _L'heure est venue..._

Dans cette obscure antre se tenait le patriarche de cette ancestrale colonie de serpents. Contrastant avec le décor ténébreux de cette grotte, l'immensité de son corps à la peau pâle n'avait d'égale que sa noblesse. Par ailleurs, ce roi semblait soucieux. Étendu sur un trône grand comme une maison sur lequel la majorité de sa silhouette effilée ne pouvait tenir, le vénérable reptile au charisme indiscutable ralentissait même sa respiration – comme en témoignait le pesant rythme de la fumée qui s'échappait par la longue cigarette sortant de sa bouche. Au-delà des nombreux bijoux qui ornaient son corps, le Grand Sage Serpent Blanc paraissait particulièrement intrigué par l'image qu'affichait la boule de cristal écarlate disposée sur son majestueux turban.

On y voyait un vaisseau évoluant dans l'espace...

* * *

Cette même scène animait également l'ornement similaire dont disposait le vieil Ōgama Sennin, lequel l'avait déposé à même le sol pour mieux l'observer. Clairement, le regard habituellement si absent de l'aïeul des crapauds se montrait particulièrement concerné par les images qu'il observait.

Face à lui se tenait un arc de cercle de crapauds.

– _Eh, P'pa_ , s'exclama un jeune batracien à son colossal géniteur. _Il se passe quoi ?!_

Le grand Gamabunta fronça les sourcils.

– _Pour que la Reine Limace transmette ces images aux autres vénérables sages..._ murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre, _cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose..._

Il s'interrompit sous le regard tendu de tous ses condisciples.

– _Le monde est en danger._

Alors, l'intégralité des batraciens du Mont Myōboku levèrent leurs yeux vers les cieux menaçants.

* * *

Des scènes presque identiques se reproduisaient partout dans le monde, là où les survivants s'étaient réfugiés.

Les Shinobi sortaient, l'attention tournée vers le ciel d'où approchait l'incommensurable pouvoir. Figés dans leur impuissance, les ninjas en oubliaient tout le reste, y compris la prudence, laquelle ne serait d'aucune aide face à un tel pouvoir.

Vu du ciel, c'était comme si le monde se recouvrait soudain d'innombrables proies qui sortaient de leur tanière, unies malgré elles dans le tragique destin qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'accepter.

Et soudain, comme si tous ces cœurs, soudain connectés, avaient fait rejaillir la raison, la réalité frappa.

Et le désespoir fut total.

* * *

Seul mouvement dans ce monde soudain figé, une zone de savane se voyait soudainement déformée en un point, une unique singularité qui s'agrandissait jusqu'à atteindre des dimensions humaines.

Et trois individus apparurent. Recouverts de capes noires aux nuages écarlates, ils fixaient également le ciel.

L'homme masqué se tenait en leur centre, supportant un homme à l'aspect squelettique dont les cheveux rouges grisonnants masquaient les si célèbres pupilles aux cercles concentriques.

– _Alors, on y est..._ murmura à leurs côtés le pensif Zetsu blanc.

Sa moitié sombre n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'observer les cieux en silence.

– _J'ai... peine à croire qu'il soit si fort..._ poursuivit le mystérieux maître de la terre. _Il est encore loin dans l'espace et pourtant, c'est comme si..._

Il se tut mais n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre. Tout ninja un minimum sensoriel partageait le même ressenti si dérangeant. Tout en sachant que des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient, leur instinct était soumis au paradoxe d'une proximité immédiate d'un terrible danger. Car ce qui approchait disposait d'une énergie sans commune mesure avec tout ce que les Shinobi n'avaient jamais connu, déstabilisant totalement leurs sens.

Le Sharingan sous le masque de Tobi pivota et croisa le Rinnegan de Nagato.

– _Es-tu prêt ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Nagato acquiesça d'un signe de tête résolu.

Alors, ce fut comme si l'espace se déchirait de nouveau. Et une ombre gigantesque s'imposa tandis que, libérée de ses enfers, la Statue du Grand Démon Hérésiarque se creusait à même les herbes hautes, dénaturant brutalement par sa seule apparence ce paysage jusqu'alors vivant.

– _Zetsu ?_ poursuivit alors Tobi dont le regard pivotait cette fois dans l'autre sens.  
– _Oui_ , répondit alors Zetsu noir.

L'être bicolore se concentra.

* * *

Sur un décor presque lunaire, le duo de Sannin accompagnant Naruto s'était immobilisé, les yeux également rivés vers les cieux.  
Jiraiya, sentant du mouvement dans sa poche, comprit aussitôt. Il en éjecta vivement la graine qu'il avait récupérée avant de partir.

Et soudain, au milieu de ce paysage aride de haute montagne, poussa, à vitesse suffisante pour qu'un œil humain pût en percevoir l'ascension, un unique arbre qui s'allongea, s'étendit et prit peu à peu la forme d'un écran.

 _* Déjà..._ pensa sombrement le Sannin. _*_

* * *

Dans les quartiers de Konoha se tenait la Mizukage, en compagnie de nombreux autres Shinobi aux multiples couleurs.

Le silence inondait les lieux depuis que la radio s'était transformée en un écran, retranscrivant en direct ce que voyait Zetsu.

* * *

L'être bicolore observait l'immense statue de Gedō Mazō, lequel s'était étrangement animé. Sa face, levée vers les cieux, reproduisait à l'identique le mouvement produit par bon nombre de créatures.

Mais c'était là son unique point commun avec les autres êtres de son monde. Du reste, aucune peur ne se lisait sur l'insupportable visage du démon il émanait bien de la terreur de ce titan insondable, mais elle n'atteignait que ceux qu'il visait.

* * *

Le vaisseau de Nappa approchait suffisamment de la planète pour que le colosse en distinguât nettement ses terres, ses mers et ses nuages. Le sourire qui étirait légèrement son visage s'agrandit à l'idée que Raditz avait mis la main sur une perle rare.

Pour autant, une étrange sensation parcourut l'esprit du colosse lorsque son regard se pointa droit dans la direction de la zone que son vaisseau visait. Son attention s'était étonnamment dirigée vers un unique point noir dans une vaste étendue claire – comme une aberration.

* * *

Gedō Mazō soutenait de sa féroce impassibilité le regard du Saiya-jin, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de distance.

* * *

– _C'est quoi ce monstre ?_ murmura Naruto, dont le visage habituellement si joueur s'était paré de sa version la plus sérieuse.

Le regard de Jiraiya se tourna vers le Jinchūriki. Celui-ci avait posé machinalement une main contre son ventre dont les palpitations résonnaient dans ce silence de mort.

– _Ça..._ reprit ce dernier, le corps parcouru de tremblements tandis qu'il pointait du doigt de sa main libre l'image de Gedō Mazō. _Ça ne devrait pas exister._

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, le visage dégoulinant de sueur. Naruto venait précisément d'employer les termes qui lui venaient en tête à l'image de ce monstre dont la seule apparence rivalisait de malaise avec l'énergie anormale qui approchait.

Un même frisson parcourut alors le trio. Et il ne venait pas de la montagne...

* * *

– _Il est temps_ , murmura alors Tobi. _Nagato._

L'homme masqué eut alors un spasme de surprise en croisant le regard de l'ultime Pain. Un sourire dément animait le visage de l'homme recouvert de bâtons dont les Rinnegan grand ouverts scintillaient de folie.

Un sourd grondement grandissait peu à peu sous les vibrations du sol. Les tremblements de la terre s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que son épicentre – l'immense statue démoniaque – ouvrait lentement sa gueule en direction des cieux.

* * *

Les ondes sismiques se propageaient à travers la terre sur des distances telles que Raditz lui-même ressentait le frissonnement de l'atmosphère.

Son regard sérieux se renferma davantage à l'observation de ce phénomène de puissance. Quelque chose se préparait...

Fusant tel un missile à travers l'air qui s'échauffait au contact de sa peau plus dure que l'acier, le guerrier plaquait ses mains contre son torse dans une posture aérodynamique.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait tant à rejoindre la zone vers laquelle semblait se diriger Nappa. Bien sûr, il existait de nombreuses raisons liées au fait de retrouver son ancien partenaire. Mais rien ne pressait.

Le Saiya-jin se surprit à se demander si son isolement sur cette planète avait renforcé en lui le désir de retrouver ceux de sa race. Il chassa cette pensée dégradante.

Il était absurde de se hâter ainsi. Raditz était déjà lui-même d'un niveau plus ou moins inaccessible pour les Shinobi, et Nappa culminait à des altitudes d'une toute autre ampleur.

Et pourtant, en dépit de ces considérations rationnelles, un mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de tirailler le Saiya-jin...

Soudain, ses oreilles se réveillèrent brutalement. Un rugissement venait de le frapper de plein fouet, rendu aigu par sa propre vitesse, résonnant dans son esprit avec une telle puissance qu'un frisson parcourut l'échine du guerrier.

 _* C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ pensa-t-il. _*_

L'effet fut tel qu'il chassa totalement de son esprit le son furieux de son Scouter...

* * *

Que cela fût lié au rugissement du démon ou à la seule puissance qui en émanait, c'était comme si la savane toute entière agonisait d'horreur. Même le bruit du tonnerre grondant qui se créait lentement par-delà cette démonstration de puissance brute était totalement couvert par le cri du démon.

Mais il n'était plus temps de s'attarder sur ce détail, car déjà se déformait littéralement l'atmosphère face au monstre.

Des particules de Chakra scintillaient peu à peu, se concentrant lentement devant la gueule ouverte du démon qui semblait les aspirer peu à peu.

Le son grave de l'énergie concentrée semblait comprimer le temps par l'indescriptible puissance du monde Shinobi – celle qu'aucune attaque conventionnelle n'avait su égaler.

La savane, étonnant milieu rassemblant panoplie d'espèces, se trouvait être le théâtre de la plus grande migration improvisée du règne animal depuis des générations. D'immenses troupeaux – proies et prédateurs réunis – fuyaient l'épicentre énergétique de ce fléau : Gedō Mazō. Ils se sauvaient par les terres, les mers et les airs.

* * *

Nappa gardait les yeux rivés sur l'infime anomalie sombre qui se dessinait à même ce monde coloré, partiellement recouverte de nombreux nuages qui semblaient réagir à la puissance qu'il libérait. Cette chose n'avait visiblement rien de naturel. Et elle se trouvait précisément à l'emplacement vers lequel il se dirigeait.

Soudain, le point noir se transforma en une intense lueur qui perça même sa couverture d'éclairs...

* * *

L'énergie condensée dans la gueule de Gedō Mazō brillait de mille feux, illuminant même les cieux en rivalisant d'intensité avec le Soleil.

C'était comme si le son avait laissé place à la lumière. Tout se figeait dans ce décor de puissance. Même le plus infime brun d'herbe semblait totalement immobile, paralysé.

Cela dura un temps, que la perception rendait indéfinissable, jusqu'à ce que la raideur extrême de la terre ne la fissurât.

Et, à la manière d'un pied de nez à cet univers perturbé, la dernière grandeur encore stable de la nature sembla à son tour dérailler. Dans un monde sens dessus dessous, la gravité elle-même fut mise à mal.

Des amas de terre et de roches s'élevaient lentement, lévitant au dessus du sol auquel rien ne les retenait plus.

Tournant lentement sur elles-même, certaines pierres atteignirent l'altitude de Gedō Mazō, qui semblait à présent se fondre en arrière-plan, retrouvant un semblant de son état de statue...

Au milieu de cette folie physique se tenaient toujours les trois membres de l'Akatsuki, immobiles et silencieux sous le terrifiant démon qui semblait les protéger à la manière de l'œil d'un cyclone dévastateur.

Le Sharingan de l'homme masqué se concentra soudain sur un gravier qui lévitait à sa hauteur. Tendant lentement la main pour s'en emparer, il s'apprêtait à la toucher quand tout bascula.

Brutalement, tandis que les roches environnantes s'effondraient en fracas sur ce monde à l'agonie, la pleine et entière puissance de Gedō Mazō se révéla.

Et le rayon d'énergie déchira les cieux.

* * *

Ébloui par la lueur dévastatrice qui s'imposait à l'horizon, Raditz sentit son front s'humecter.

 _* Je n'ai jamais vu Nappa utiliser une technique de ce type... *_

Ses bras frissonnaient tandis que son cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure lui proposait sa deuxième hypothèse.

 _* C'est... impossible... qu'une telle attaque vienne de ce monde... !? *_

* * *

Nappa avait les yeux rivés sur l'offensive qui fonçait droit sur lui. Un sourire goguenard dessiné sur son visage, il s'autorisa même un soupire presque déjà lassé.

 _* L'obstination des faibles ne cessera jamais de m'amuser... *_

Mais, tandis que son cerveau réalisait les vitesses, les distances et les puissances, son Scouter s'activa subitement et les chiffres montèrent en flèche.

 _* ... ?! *_

Alors, comprenant peu à peu la réalité de l'énergie qui fusait droit sur lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son sourire se dissipa.  
Face à la plus puissante attaque du monde Shinobi, le Saiya-jin expérimenté dévoila pour la première fois une expression différente du mépris amusé qu'il arborait habituellement à la conquête d'un nouveau monde...


	101. Premiers pas

Face aux cieux hurlant silencieusement sous l'énergie démoniaque qui s'y libérait, Raditz s'immobilisa. Le choc tiraillait ses pensées, générant en lui une confusion insupportable. Son esprit peinait d'ailleurs encore à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, alors qu'il observait l'incroyable halo de lumière qui perçait le ciel azuréen.

Et pourtant, peu à peu, il comprenait. L'attaque venait du sol. La cible se trouvait loin au dessus des nuages...

Les combattants de cette planète, sans doute conscients de leur impuissance face à un nouveau guerrier, avaient rassemblé toute leur puissance dans une unique attaque avec un seul but : abattre le Saiya-jin dans l'espace.

Le corps de Raditz était parcouru de frissons. Il ne s'était jamais réellement questionné sur le danger que pourrait courir Nappa en venant, cette possibilité lui apparaissant comme totalement absconse.

En aucun cas ses connaissances du monde Shinobi ne le poussaient à envisager l'hypothèse que son partenaire fût en difficulté, car sa puissance dévastatrice surclassait absolument tout ce que les ninjas pouvaient ne serait-ce qu'imaginer.

Mais il n'avait considéré les choses qu'à partir du moment où Nappa poserait pied sur cette planète. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son partenaire pourrait simplement ne pas atteindre cette étape...

* * *

L'étonnante lueur qui brillait depuis l'espace était également observée silencieusement par le démon hérésiarque, lequel s'était levé sur ses pattes arrière, comme pour mieux admirer son propre chef d'œuvre.

Et quand, finalement, la lueur s'éteignit, Gedō Mazō se volatilisa dans un souffle qui fit voler la longue chevelure sale de Nagato.

Ce dernier manqua de s'écrouler, mais Tobi le maintint fermement. Son regard se posa sur le visage blême de l'Uzumaki qui toussait de façon saccadée.

 _* Le pouvoir du Rinnegan... est fantastique... *_

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Zetsu, lequel ne les regardait pas, continuant d'observer les cieux en silence.

– _C'est fini..._ murmura alors simplement l'ultime Pain en reprenant son souffle.

Tobi resta un instant silencieux.

– _Tu as accompli le devoir de l'Akatsuki_ , déclara-t-il alors. _Le rêve de Konan...  
– Le pont... vers la paix...  
– À présent, le monde entier a été témoin de l'importance représentée par notre quête..._

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'être bicolore.

– _Zetsu. As-tu tout enregistré ?_

Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Son regard restait levé.

* * *

Il en était de même pour les fleurs du clan Hyūga, qui continuaient inlassablement de pointer vers les cieux, ou un peu plus bas...

* * *

C'est alors que Tobi réalisa un étrange phénomène. L'omniprésente pression qui l'opprimait n'avait absolument pas disparu.

– _Impossible... !_ réalisa Nagato dont les Rinnegan étaient également levés.

L'homme masqué pointa son regard dans la même direction. Et son Sharingan fut témoin du terrifiant spectacle que les Shinobi observaient à travers Zetsu.

Haut, très haut dans le ciel, tombait une silhouette...

* * *

Raditz lui-même la voyait. Et, à mesure que le colosse fusait vers le bas, son apparence se fit de plus en plus familière aux yeux du Saiya-jin.

* * *

Son visage, jusqu'alors tétanisé, se déforma soudain en un sourire dément.

– _Tu crois qu'il est mort ?_ demanda Zetsu blanc. _Il faut l'achever immédiatement !_

Il était clair qu'il faisait référence à la quasi-défaite de Raditz face à Kumo. Les scènes se ressemblaient en de nombreux points, et plus globalement par la chute du guerrier suite à une attaque dévastatrice.

– _Non_ , répliqua Zetsu noir.

Sa réponse surprit sa moitié. Mais les yeux perçants de Tobi et de Nagato en avaient depuis longtemps compris la raison, de même que les sens d'une partie des Shinobi du monde.

Le guerrier qui se laissait tomber ne se trouvait absolument pas aux portes de la mort. L'énergie qu'il dégageait semblait peut-être même plus terrible encore que ce que l'imagination avait pu laisser transparaître, maintenant qu'il arrivait à proximité directe du sol de ce monde sur lequel il ne tarderait pas à atterrir.

Le Sharingan de l'homme masqué parvenait même à percevoir le sourire amusé du colossal Saiya-jin.

Et c'est alors que Nappa atterrit violemment sur ses deux jambes, fléchies et écartées, à la manière d'un lutteur prêt au combat, soulevant masse de terre au contact du sol.

Son atterrissage n'était pas si éloigné de la position des trois membres de l'Akatsuki, lesquels se trouvaient uniquement dissimulés par un buisson.

– _C'est un petit pas pour le Saiya-jin..._ murmura-t-il, au milieu de son cratère. _Préparez-vous, ninjas, car mon deuxième pas vous écrasera..._

Il s'étira.

Son Scouter bipa soudain. Le trio de l'Akatsuki fut parcouru d'un même frisson.

– _Une faible force de combat se dirige vers ma position ?_ murmura-t-il.

Tobi, Zetsu et Nagato restèrent silencieux, surpris de n'avoir pas été identifiés par le détecteur de Nappa.

Le regard de ce dernier s'était tourné en direction du bas niveau repéré qui approchait déjà.

– _Oh ?_ réalisa-t-il alors. _Mais... Je reconnais cette dégaine... !_

Figé par la puissance écrasante de Nappa, Nagato parvint tout juste à tourner le regard en direction du nouvel arrivant. Et il manqua de lâcher un sursaut de surprise.

La faible force de combat identifiée par Nappa appartenait à l'être que le monde Shinobi craignait tant – celui qui était parvenu à pousser le chef de l'Akatsuki dans ses ultimes retranchements.

Et tandis que Nappa croisait patiemment les bras, Raditz atterrissait à ses côtés.

Les deux Saiya-jin côte à côte donnaient un spectacle terrifiant pour l'intégralité des Shinobi qui en était témoins.

Et, tandis que les regards des deux guerriers se croisaient pour la première fois, le monde se tut.

– _Raditz.  
– Nappa._

Salutations engagées, une onde de choc traversa soudain la savane. L'homme masqué ouvrit grand son Sharingan, choqué, tandis que Raditz se pliait en deux sous la douleur.

Même les célèbres yeux Uchiha n'avaient rien vu du terrible coup de coude que venait d'infliger Nappa à son partenaire, comme si l'effet s'était produit durant une fraction oubliée du temps. Et pourtant, l'effet avait bien eu lieu, comme en témoignaient les conséquences sur Raditz, ou le souffle qui venait de balayer l'environnement derrière lui.

Parcouru de gémissements rauques, le Saiya-jin à la longue crinière noire soutenait d'un regard féroce celui de son partenaire. Après quelques secondes de difficulté, il se releva toutefois – non sans pénibilité.

– _Ne t'avise plus jamais de couvrir de honte notre peuple_ , menaça Nappa d'une voix parfaitement crédible.  
– _...  
– J'hésitais à frapper plus fort_, poursuivit-il. _Mais t'as pris un sacré coup de vieux..._

La puissance écrasante de Nappa en avait fait oublier aux spectateurs le sens des réalités. Mais c'était vrai. Les cheveux de Raditz grisonnaient et quelques rides s'étaient déjà installées sur son visage belliqueux.

– _Et puis_ , reprit alors le Saiya-jin au crâne dégarni, _la puissance dont j'ai été témoin depuis l'espace prouve que ce monde est peut-être ambitieux pour un simple basse-classe... J'en parlerai à Vegeta.  
– À Vegeta ?  
– Je crois qu'il a prévu de te tuer_, confia alors Nappa. _Ça m'emmerderait, quand même. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi._

Nappa ponctua sa remarque par un rire amusé.

– _J'ai remarqué_ , marmonna alors Raditz qui massait son ventre douloureux. _Mais comment as-tu fait pour survivre à ça ?  
– Ne me mets pas dans ta catégorie_, rétorqua son partenaire. _J'ai juste travaillé mon apnée.  
– Une chance que tu étais à proximité de la planète...  
– Une chance ?_ répéta Nappa avec étonnement. _Oh, Raditz, ils t'ont retourné le cerveau ou quoi ?_

L'homme masqué fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était effectivement pas lié hasard.  
Au-delà d'une certaine distance, la puissance et la précision de leur attaque auraient été trop diminuées pour permettre une bonne efficacité.

Son regard restait posé sur le duo Saiya-jin. Il était particulièrement perturbant d'observer la seule présence physique de ces individus, qui reflétait précisément le dérangement sensoriel de leurs énergies.

Raditz s'imposait jusqu'alors par sa taille ainsi sa musculature anormalement développée. Pourtant, il paraissait étonnamment frêle en comparaison de son partenaire.

– _Du coup, va falloir tuer le temps, avant qu'on vienne nous chercher_ , reprit Nappa.  
– _Ça n'a pas trop l'air de te déranger_ , remarqua Raditz.  
– _Entre le vide spatial et les missions sur des mondes foireux, franchement y'a pas à dire, ici c'est juste le bon plan. T'as assuré, enfoiré !_

Les longs cheveux de son partenaire dansaient sous le silencieux souffle du vent. Il observait les environs avec prudence.

Aussitôt, l'homme masqué attrapa Nagato et Zetsu, qu'il fit disparaître avec lui grâce à sa technique spatio-temporelle.

– _On commence par quoi ?_ demanda alors Nappa, à la manière d'un touriste s'adressant à son guide.

Mais Raditz ne répondait toujours pas, son regard continuant de balayer discrètement les lieux. Cela n'échappa toutefois pas à l'attention de son partenaire, lequel haussa les sourcils de surprise.

– _Euh, Raditz... ?_ l'interpella-t-il alors.

Mais celui-ci était parcouru de tremblements.

– _Bordel... J'ai baissé ma garde... ! J'ai... J'ai pas pensé à regarder mon Scouter !  
– Hein ?  
– Fait chier ! C'est eux, j'en suis sûr !_

Une multitude de points se trouvaient effectivement à l'horizon, se rassemblant dans une même zone...

Et effectivement, Tobi, Nagato et Zetsu avaient rejoint un groupe d'individus qui se situaient à nettement plus grande distance des Saiya-jin. Bien que la variété de leurs apparences pouvait surprendre, ils partageaient tous ce même point commun : une cape noire aux nuages rouges.

– _Vous êtes en retard_ , fit remarquer l'être bicolore.  
– _Yo, Zetsu ! Tobi..._ salua Deidara. _Chef._

Kisame lâcha un sourire.

– _Sommes-nous arrivés après la bataille ?  
– Non_, répliqua l'homme masqué. _Vous êtes juste à l'heure._

L'homme-requin jeta toutefois un œil à son épée légendaire, laquelle semblait gigoter étrangement.

– _Le Chakra de cet homme... C'est quelque chose..._

Raditz tremblait en observant les nombreux points qu'affichait son Scouter.

– _De tels niveaux de puissance... réunis... Ça ne peut être que..._

Il fronça les sourcils, le regard perdu au loin où se dessinaient quelques arbres sur les terres ravagées par l'attaque énergétique qui avait fusé dans l'espace.

– _... l'Akatsuki... !_

Nappa grimaça d'incompréhension.

– _Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
– Tu... tu ne les vois pas ?_ demanda Raditz, dont le Scouter indiquait pourtant clairement la présence de tels niveaux.  
– _Ah_ , comprit Nappa. _J'ai activé le filtre anti-microbes pour éviter d'être dérangé.  
– Quoi ?  
– Tous les niveaux de puissance sous 1000 unités sont invisibles_, expliqua-t-il. _Je procède toujours comme ça pour une meilleure efficacité. Ça me permet de faire un premier mé..._

Mais Raditz ne l'écoutait plus, son regard à présent reporté en direction de l'Akatsuki qui l'observait à distance. Le Saiya-jin transpirait à chaudes gouttes sous son épaisse crinière.

– _Ces types... ne les sous-estime pas... !_

Le regard de son partenaire se posa sur son visage devenu pâle, avant d'hausser un sourcil.

– _Tu sais que tu agis bizarrement depuis que tu as atterri sur ce monde ?_ confia soudain Nappa.  
– _Que veux-tu dire ?  
– Je veux dire que tu ressembles à un animal apeuré._

La réplique du colosse fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur Raditz. Celui-ci détourna brièvement son regard de la position des criminels pour le diriger vers son partenaire.

– _Ces types, qui te font si peur..._ reprit le géant Saiya-jin. _Ce sont eux qui ont détruit mon vaisseau ?  
– Sans doute..._

Presque aussitôt, Nappa tapota sur son Scouter afin d'en retirer le filtre. Aussitôt, une multitude de puissances s'affichèrent.

– _Et c'est ça, qui te terrifie tant ?_ s'amusa-t-il.

Soudain, il éclata de rire.

– _J'y crois pas, y'en a même un à 4 unités !_ s'exclama-t-il entre deux souffles tonitruants.

À l'écoute de ce chiffre, le visage de Raditz sembla se ranimer. Une telle valeur ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul individu. Et il s'agissait de celui qu'il devait absolument tuer pour retrouver toute sa puissance...

Les membres de l'Akatsuki observaient de loin la discussion des deux Saiya-jin. Chacun d'eux était immobile, trahis seulement par les lents mouvements de leurs capes aux nuages écarlates qui dansaient au rythme imposé par le vent.

Un calme étonnant régnait au sein de la plus grande organisation terroriste du monde à la vue du duo d'envahisseurs. Pourtant, l'un des membres semblait particulièrement tendu.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le visage habituellement inexpressif de Kakuzu. Ses yeux brillaient de l'étrange éclat d'un dangereux sentiment de malaise.

Cela n'échappa que peu à l'attention de l'homme masqué, lequel porta davantage d'attention sur le membre le plus expérimenté de l'Akatsuki. L'espace d'une brève fraction de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Sasori avait également remarqué l'étrange comportement qui animait soudain Kakuzu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une partie de sa vigilance se concentra sur lui.

Et soudain, alors que Nagato, déjà affaibli, concentrait son attention sur la discussion des guerriers, une main l'attrapa à la gorge. Sa poigne, reliée au corps de son hôte par une multitude de filaments sombres, était particulièrement puissante. Renforcée au Doton, elle faisait de Kakuzu l'un des Shinobi dont la force physique était la plus redoutable.

Sasori ouvrit grand les yeux face à cette action insensée. L'attention des autres semblait à peine se diriger vers cette scène improbable que déjà, Kakuzu propulsait violemment Nagato avec sa force surhumaine. L'homme masqué, aidé de son Sharingan, se montra le plus vif, interceptant au vol le corps affaibli de l'ultime Pain.

Kisame fronça les sourcils.

 _* Une trahison... ? *_

Se plaçant en posture défensive, il fut imité par ses coéquipiers, lesquels semblaient réaliser la même chose que lui.

Mais ce mouvement collectif fut soudain interrompu par l'incandescence d'un souffle brûlant qui fit totalement perdre le sens des réalités aux membres de l'Akatsuki. Partiellement sonnés, ils se relevèrent péniblement, réalisant qu'ils avaient tous effectué un vol plané de plusieurs mètres.

L'homme masqué n'en croyait pas son œil. Sa dématérialisation avait été prise de vitesse, lui faisant également ressentir l'intense souffle.

 _* Quelle était cette technique... ?!_ se demanda Kisame avec surprise. _*_

Hidan se massa la nuque.

– _Batard..._ grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Kakuzu.

Cependant, Zetsu, positionné à distance, avait été le moins impacté. En fait, bien que soufflé par la violence du choc, sa relative distance lui permit même d'assister avec davantage d'acuité à l'action, de même que le reste du monde Shinobi qui réalisait à travers son œil la terrible réalité qu'ignoraient encore la majorité des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Car Kakuzu n'avait usé d'aucune technique. Le redoutable tueur venait simplement de tomber à genoux, son poitrail arraché par le colosse qui se tenait à présent au milieu du groupe de criminels.

Et ce qui avait soufflé les membres de l'organisation terroriste n'était pas lié à une quelconque attaque. Il s'agissait seulement du déplacement de l'air déchiré par la vitesse supersonique de Nappa.

Le colosse observait maintenant le cœur qu'il tenait dans sa paume d'un air pensif. Et soudain, sa main le pressa. L'hémoglobine qui jaillit d'entre ses doigts éclaboussa les capes des membres de l'Akatsuki, donnant à leurs nuages rouges une apparence soudainement bien piteuse.


End file.
